


The Anderson Family's Suvival

by ScarletMarieLeaf



Series: TWD Collection [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Female Solo, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Male Solo, Male/Female Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pain and Loss, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Swearing, blood/gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 361,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletMarieLeaf/pseuds/ScarletMarieLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending four years away in London, England for college, Rosaline Anderson decides its' well past due for a visit, especially since her oldest sister'll be graduating High School! She returns to her home in Connecticut for some well deserved rest and quality time with her family, only to receive a surprise not even a week into her visit: the whole family's invited to their cousin's wife's family's camp ground in Flordia for two weeks of fun in the great outdoors! Unfortunately for the Andersons, though, their trip doesn't last very long before the world goes to shit and they have to fight their way back home. Going north, they'll have to make their way through Georgia first and meet Rick's group of survivors. How'll they all cope together and what is it about Darly Dixon that's so interesting to the eldest of the Anderson siblings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End is Neigh

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the Walking Dead television show or any of it’s characters. It all belongs to AMC and Frank Darabont

Has anybody ever noticed just how quickly time seems able to slip away, like water through a person’s fingers? No matter what measures are taken, life always seemed to have a habit of eating up every last bit of time one has until, one minute you’re a child, biking around with your friends, running down to the creek to catch frogs and the next, you’re a High School graduate, packing up your bags to head off for college. It just seemed to happen in the blink of an eye and in another blink?

Years pass. 

At least, that’s what it felt like for young Rosaline Anderson. It was still hard for her to believe how quickly time elapsed, how quickly her life seemed to go by without her noticing it. Her days in High School were long since past, her teenaged years now just fond, distant memories she liked to recall during her free time, when she wasn’t attending her classes or working in downtown London, at a relatively successful bookstore to pay for her own food and her dorm on campus. All her running around though, all that studying and working she did and the friends she made along the way, it really did eat up her time, made it pass quicker than she thought until she looked and noticed that it had been four years, to the day, since her graduation, since she had left her home to study in U.K…since she had last seen her family, face-to-face, actually touched or interacted with them. And what was more, her oldest sister, Anna, would be graduating High School herself. And with all of this to keep in mind, what better course of action to take than to go back home to Connecticut for a reunion that was long past overdue?

The reunion was the one decision that would later prove to have been her best one yet. 

It all seemed to happen in mere seconds, instead of the weeks it actually took….like a blur, a whirlwind of color and noise, laughter…the few last good memories she made before the world began to break apart. 

Their celebration started the second Rose stepped off her plane. Within seconds of spotting her family, she found herself at the bottom of an excited, withering, shrieking pile of bodies, which consisted of both her sisters and her mother, all of them talking at the same time, telling her about how much they’d missed her, asking her a billion questions about her life in England, what she’d been doing, what she’d been studying, the people she’d met, ect. When they finally calmed down and the girls were pulled to their feet by Shawn and Elijah, Rose’s father and brother, hugs and warm greetings were passed around and they left for home. Within the week, Anna was a High School graduate herself and had been accepted into the University of Washington in Seattle, assuring her future as a microbiologist, just as she’d always dreamed of being. Not long after that, their parents announced that they had been invited to stay with their cousin and his wife’s family on their camp ground in Flordia for a couple of weeks worth of outdoor fun, which the family was more than happy to participate in. And yet, their fun times were not meant to last…

The first warning of the Outbreak began the day after the family’d settled into the campground, although, to them, listening to it on the radio while they cooked their breakfast around the campfire, it was little more than a news report, something they thought would just blow over in a few days, something the police or military would be able to handle. What happened within the next couple of days would prove them so wrong, though…

Rose’s mother, Violet, was the first to fall to the disease, after she was attacked and bitten while on a run to the market with her youngest daughter, although she didn’t mention it to the rest of the family, figuring it was just a miscommunication that had caused the fight. It was early afternoon when the two returned to camp, Violet’s hand cleaned and bandaged, stocking their supplies up in the RV after she’d waved off her husband’s concern, telling him it was only a scratch, although he and their children could see the tall tale signs of a fever, even then in her reddened, glistening, sweaty skin, in the way her breathing became labored and the way her eyes just couldn’t settle. By the time the sun went down, she was burning hot to the touch and they knew they had to get her to the hospital. Her fever only worsened with each passing hour, climbing higher and higher, despite the doctor’s best efforts to lower it, although that night, the entire hospital staff seemed to be in a bit of a state, as Violet, apparently, wasn’t the first to come in with a high fever that couldn’t quite seem to be distinguished. The epidemic caused such a stir that none of the staff even remembered to tell visitors when they had to leave for the night. The fever claimed so many lives that night and it wasn’t long until the anguished cries and pleads of their friends and family began to fill the halls, begging God to bring their loved ones back, to not take them away from them like this. 

Violet Anderson passed away at 1:15 am, surrounded by her husband, two of her daughters, her nephew and his wife. Rose remembered her last moments, how her eyes had flickered from Shawn, to her, to Christina, and then to Sheon and Lilly, her breathes coming in weak, tired gasps. Anna and Elijah had elected to stay behind to watch Sheon and Lilly’s son and hold down the fort while their mother was in the hospital. The woman smiled weakly at everyone, gripping Shawn and Sheon’s hands as tightly as she was able, telling all of them she loved them with her final breath. Tears gathered in Rose’s eyes and she quickly pulled her youngest sister into her arms, holding her close to her chest as she broke into sobs herself. Sheon pulled Lily into his arms, tears slipping down both their cheeks as Shawn hugged his wife one last time, sobbing into her shoulder, whispering that he loved her, so so much, that no one would be able to take her place in his heart, ever. 

It took Sheon and Rose both to pull Shawn gently away from Violet and Sheon gently pulled his uncle out of the room, telling him he needed some fresh air, knowing this had to have hit him the hardest, seeing the woman he loved pass away right before his eyes. The three girls remained behind to say their goodbyes, each of them taking turns to whisper something sweet to the older woman and give her a final hug; Lilly went last, having wanted to give the two girls the chance to say goodbye to their mother before she said goodbye to her herself, having looked up to the woman. Rose hugged Christina close again and led her out of the room, brushed some hair from her face and went to tell her that she should probably go and get a nurse, let the staff know that Violet was gone when the hospital was suddenly filled with blood-curdling screams, one of which had just come from directly behind them. 

The two whirled around to look, their hearts jumping, blood racing through their veins. It was Lilly that had screamed, was still screaming as a brunette head was bent over her shoulder, blood soaking through her clothes. They leapt into action without thinking, Rose grabbing Lilly and yanking her away just as Violet raised her head, the sound of her teeth grinding echoing throughout the room, her mouth and chin covered in blood, veins trailing from her lips like spaghetti covered in sauce. Christina got in front of her, putting her hands on Violet’s chest, trying to hold her back, asking what was wrong and pleading with her to look at her, only to scream as Violet turned her attention on her and snarled, lunging forward, knocking both of them to the ground. Her arms flailed, trying to grab onto the girl beneath her, who kicked and tried to push her off again. Adrenaline pulsing through her, Rose lunged forward, grabbing the strings on the back of her mother’s hospital gown and yanking her off her younger sister, wondering what the hell was going on, begging her to stop, to listen to reason. And when her mother turned on her and snarled, this deep-throated, feral sound like she was some kind of cornered animal, and looked at her with these dead, gray eyes instead of the vibrate, beautiful chocolate brown that they used to be, she knew, somewhere in her heart, in her very soul, that the woman that had birthed and raised her with so much love and tender care was gone and that what she was facing now was just a shell, nothing more. But that didn’t exactly make it easier for her when she had to take care of her. 

Rose thinks maybe she blacked out for a second, because when she came back to herself again, she was knelling on the floor next to Violet’s body, her blood pooling on the floor from the hole she’d created with the IV pole. Her body shook, tears filling her eyes as she stared down at her bloodied hands, unable to comprehend what she had done. Christina collapsed next to her, putting a shaking hand on her shoulder, saying her name quietly. Rose looked at her and pulled her into her arms again, where she broke into another round of sobs, clutching onto her like she was a lifeline. Rose buried her nose in her sister’s hair, whispering softly to her as she looked at the body laying before them, unable to take her eyes off her, still trying to believe what she’d done. 

This was the scene that Sheon and Shawn returned to not even five minutes later, both of them pausing in the doorway to stare with wide eyes. Sheon then turned his focus on his wife, crossing the room to her, turning pale when he saw the bite on her shoulder, asking what had happened. Shawn slowly moved to his daughters, kneeling beside them, fear in his eyes. 

“What happened here?” He asked in a shaky voice, gripping his oldest daughter’s shoulder when she wouldn’t even look at him, gently turning her so her eyes met his. “Rose, what happened?” he spoke slowly, gently, doing his best to be soothing, seeing just how shaken up this had made her. “Please, sweetheart, just….tell me what happened. I promise you, I promise that I will not get angry. Just tell me what happened.”

Rose stared into her father’s eyes, those clear blues she had grown up with all her life and she finally broke down into tears herself, falling into his arms with Christina squashed between them, still sobbing heavily herself. Shawn wrapped his arms around both his daughters, holding them close, gently running his fingers through Rose’s hair in an effort to sooth her.

“I’m so sorry, daddy….” She finally managed to choke out through her tears, clutching at both of them, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t….I didn’t want to, but….but she….she attacked Lilly and Chrissy….she bit Lilly and when we tried to stop her, she pinned Chrissy, tried t-to bite her….I-I was just…just tryin….trying to protect her….I’m sorry, I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…” she sobbed, feeling like she was the worst person in the world for doing this to her own mother. Shawn gripped her tighter and gently pulled back, just enough to where she could see his face again. “Rose, look at me.” He whispered, looking deep into her rapidly reddening hazel green eyes, gently brushing the tears from her cheek, “Rose, I don’t have a clue what’s happened to your mother, not a damn clue, but I know she isn’t the only one who’s turned out like this. You did the right thing, baby, you protected your little sister like you were supposed to, you did a wonderful job. We can’t stay here, though, things are getting pretty bad around here and the camp isn’t doing any better. I just got a call from Anna, she said people are attacking and eating each other….we need to get back there and make sure they’re okay.”

“What about mama?” Christina whispered, looking up at her father for the first time since he’d returned. He looked gently down at her, brushing a few of her tears away as well, “There isn’t anything else we can do for your mother now, Chrissy….we’re just gonna have to leave her here. We need to leave now. We need to get back to Anna, Elijah, and Alex. Come on, can both of you stand?” he asked, pulling back enough to get to his feet and help both of them up as well, making sure they could stand on their own before he turned to Sheon and Lilly, “Are you two coming?”

Sheon looked up, frowning at his uncle, “I can’t, I have to try and get a doctor to look at this bite.” He said, indicating his wife’s shoulder. Rose pulled Christina into her chest when they saw the bite wound, both of them paling immediately at the bloody mess of torn flesh and veins, squirting blood, which was quickly spreading, turning her yellow sundress orange while trails of blood ran rivulets down her arm, dripping off her fingers onto the floor. Lilly was swaying in place, the loss of blood already visible in her rapidly paling cheeks. She leaned against her husband, her eyes already beginning to flutter. Shawn looked at her, frowning himself, “Sheon, I don’t think splitting up right now is such a good idea….we don’t know what the hell is going on and we have to make sure Anna, Elijah, and Keith are okay –“

“I can’t just leave her here, Uncle Shawn nor can we drag her out there, she probably won’t even make it down a floor. We have to get her treated before she ends up like Aunt Violet.”

“It’s probably already too late for that, Sheon.” Lilly rasped, looking up at her husband with half-lidded eyes, “You know that, don’t you….? We’ve seen too many movies like this to guess what it could be…You have to go….”

Sheon looked down at her, his eyes dulling sadly as he slowly shook his head, “No, Lil, it can’t be that…that’s just something Hollywood cooked up for a good storyline….we’ll get you treated and you’ll be okay, you won’t turn out like Aunt Violet, this is just….”

“Sheon,” Lilly interrupted in a firm voice, clutching his shirt tightly, “this isn’t a dream or a prank….this is reality and we need to face it….the dead coming back to life….eating people….it’s the zombie apocalypse….Aunt Violet was infected and bit me…now I’m infected….there are so many people in this hospital who’re infected….the doctors can’t fix it and I can’t go back with you….I can’t put Keith in danger….can’t put any of you in danger….you have to leave….get back to camp….protect everyone.”

“Lilly –“ 

“Just go…” Lilly said, shoving Sheon with everything she had and stumbling back onto the bed, panting heavily. “Go…protect the family….protect Keith, please…” a few tears slipped down her cheeks, which caused Sheon to clench his fists tightly as he watched his wife sadly. Shawn stepped forward, putting a hand on his nephew’s shoulder, “It’s time to go,” he whispered, trying to pull him back. Sheon ripped out of his grasp and ran to his wife, gently picking her up and smashing his lips to hers’, kissing her with as much passion as his body possessed. When he pulled away, he cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look straight at him. 

“I love you, so much, Lilly. Thank you, thank you for the wonderful memories, thank you for the gift you’ve given me. Thank you.” He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers, enjoying one last moment with her. Lilly leaned into him, closing her eyes tightly, a few more tears escaping down her cheeks, “I love you Sheon, so much. You’ve been so good to me. Please, stay alive, take care of our son.” 

“I promise, Lilly.” 

With a last kiss, Sheon pulled away from her, following his uncle and cousins out of the room. He paused long enough for one last look at his wife, who was just settling into the bed to wait it out, before he allowed himself to be pulled away by Shawn. 

Getting out of the hospital was a task in of itself; nurses and doctors were running around in a panic, mixed together with the visitors of those who had come for treatment, some of them screaming, crying for help. Just beyond them, the family could see a few being pulled to the ground by those that had already fallen to the disease, taking large chunks of their shoulders and necks, some of them tearing into the flesh of their legs or arms. Rose held tight to Christina’s hand, gently pulling her along with her as they ran for the stairs, Shawn and Sheon right at their heels. When they were finally able to get outside, despite it being so late at night, there was a flurry of activity around them: people running out of the hospital, still screaming for someone, anyone, to help them, more of the dead following them out, taking anyone they could reach down, where they began to devour them, snarling and growling while their victims continued to scream. The family got to their van and piled in; Shawn reeved the engine and they peeled out of the hospital parking lot as fast they could, doing their best not to hit anyone, not even those who were already dead. Wen they arrived at the camp ground it was to find it wasn’t any better than the hospital had been. 

Alive with activity, just as the hospital had been despite the late hour, there were people being attacked and eaten while others ran for their lives, abandoning their RVs, trailers, or tents, running for town or the surrounding forest, trying to find a safe haven, somewhere, anywhere they could. A horde had already assembled by then, attacking every last moving thing they could, surrounding those trailers that hadn’t been abandoned yet and the log cabin that Lilly’s family had used as their base while they looked over the camp grounds. Screams could be heard coming from inside the cabin, which was quickly being surrounded by the undead, although from their vantage point, none of the four in the van could tell if any of them had gotten inside yet. Their RV was still parked alongside the cabin, although it was dark inside since Elijah, Anna, and Anna’s boyfriend, Alex, had opted to stay inside the cabin to watch Keith while they’d taken Violet to the hospital. 

“How’re we supposed to get inside?” Rose whispered, leaning over her father and cousin’s shoulders as they stopped several yards away to watch the mayhem. Shawn sighed softly in thought, frowning deeply at the scene before them, unsure what they should do now. The only way they would be able to get inside would be if one of them made a distraction and led the horde away from the cabin. Even now a large group of them was shuffling toward their van, drawn by their headlights, which were directed straight at them. He voiced this aloud, glancing at the younger adults to see what they thought. Rose glanced back at Christina, who was visibly shaking now at the sight of so many of the undead, attacking and eating those she’d come to know and care about, adults she’d trusted, other teenagers and kids she’d come to be friends with before she looked at Sheon, who had his jaw set as he glared at the bastards currently approaching them, moaning and growling hungrily. 

“I’ll cause the distraction while you guys get inside.” He finally said after a long silence, unbuckling himself. “I suggest getting in through the backdoor, it doesn’t look like it’s that crowded yet. And it’s facing away from the main part of camp, so they’ll be a lesser chance of those things seeing you get inside. I’ll lead them along the trail to the bathhouse and circle back ‘round. I’ll knock, three times, to let you know it’s me. Just get inside and make sure Keith’s okay, for me, please.”

“Are you sure you want to do this, Sheon?’ Shawn asked as he frowned at his nephew now, putting a hand on his shoulder, “There’s a good chance you might not make it back.”

“I ran for track in High School, been keeping up my running since. I’ll be fine. Just get inside and make sure everyone’s okay.” Sheon said sternly, looking at him with hard eyes. The undead were slowly encircling them, clawing at the front windows, still growling and groaning, trying to get to the passengers inside. Christina grabbed onto Rose, who hugged her close, looking around at the accumulating crowd. “I need to do this, now, before we’re completely trapped. Drive the van to the back and get inside. On three, all right?” He put his hand on the door handle, motioning to Shawn to unlock the door, which he did, albeit reluctantly while his nephew counted. When he got to three, he flung his door open, knocking a few of the undead out of the way as he leapt out of the car, slamming his door behind him. The corpses all turned on him, snarling, but he was off like a shot, racing off toward the trail leading away from the campsite to where their bathhouse was, the crowd stumbling after him. Shawn, Rose, and Christina all waited until they couldn’t see him anymore before Shawn returned his attention ahead and sped toward the cabin, those that hadn’t followed after Sheon staggering after them. They stopped right at the back porch, Shawn parked the car and followed his daughters up the back steps to the door, which, Rose was terrified to find, was locked up tight. She yanked on the door knob frantically and Christina banged on the door, yelling out for their brother and sister to let them inside while Shawn stood behind, watching the undead get closer, snarling, moaning. The closest one he kicked backward, making it stumble back off the steps, knocking several more over as well, buying them a few extra seconds, which he knew they seriously needed now. Both girls continued to pound on the door, trying to reach either of their siblings, begging them desperately to let them inside. Kicking a few more back, Shawn whirled around and pounded his fist on the door as hard as he could. 

“Anna Marie and Elijah Allan Anderson, open this door this instant!” He bellowed out with everything he had, every last ounce of authority in his voice. The door jerked open almost immediately, allowing all of them entrance. Shawn quickly pushed Rose and Christina inside and hurried in after, slamming the door behind them and putting on the deadbolts. By the time he whirled around again, Christina was clinging onto Elijah, who stood by the fridge with a baseball bat in hand, looking around at them with wide eyes. 

“Where are Anna, Alex, and Keith?” Shawn asked his son as Rose rushed from the room to find them. Elijah motioned to the door leading into the living room, where they could hear the distinct sound of a toddler whimpering. Shawn ushered his children before him through the doorway as the undead banged against the back door, enticing them to scurry faster into the next room, where they found Anna and Alex peering through the front windows looking out over the campground, Rose gently bouncing Keith in her arms in an effort to sooth him as he whimpered softly, sucking on two of his fingers as he stared around with frightened blue eyes for either of his parents. Groans resounded all around them, nails scrapping at the windows as though the undead thought they could claw their way through to get to them. Anna jumped back from the window, turning shakily to her father and sisters as Alex continued to watch what was going on outside, the young woman’s blue eyes frantically looking over each of them before resting on Shawn. 

“Where are mama, Sheon, and Lilly…?” she asked in a small voice, as though already anticipating the answer as she searched their faces. Rose avoided her gaze, continuing to bounce Keith gently in his arms as Christina burst into tears, clinging tighter to her brother, who tightened his arms around her, clenching his eyes tightly. Anna clenched her fist, hardened eyes fixing on her father now, “Daddy, where….are…they?” she said in a taut voice. Shawn held her gaze for a moment, his eyes betraying his pain as his bottom lip began to tremble and his arms started shaking. “Your mother….was infected….we didn’t know about it until she died….and came back as….as one of those,” he gestured vaguely toward the window, where the sound of scraping nails could still be heard, “…she bit Lilly, infected her, too…..then when Rose and Christina tried to pull her off….she attacked Christina….Rose had to….” His throat closed and he glanced down, fighting the tears. “Lilly opted to stay behind….so she wouldn’t….wouldn’t put any one else in danger….we practically had to drag Sheon back….he led some of those things off so we could get inside…said he would be back in a few….” He sniffed, quickly dragging a hand across his face to rid it of any tears that could have escaped, clearing his throat quickly. “In the meantime, we need to figure out a way to get out of here….we can’t stay…” He glanced around at all the windows and doors, which were still being pummeled by the horde outside. “Sooner or later these doors and windows are going to give way and we don’t have a lot of weapons in here apart from the baseball bat in Elijah’s hands and the shot gun.” He pointed to the gun over the fireplace. “And maybe a couple of rounds of ammo…but we need to get to the RV, not just for our weapons, but to get us out of here as quickly as possible. Do any of you have any ideas on how we can do that?”

His eyes scanned each of his children’s faces and even the face of his second daughter’s boyfriend, who looked up at his words quietly. Anna sniffed softly herself, trying to keep herself together at the news of her mother’s fate, knowing it would do them no good for her to get emotional now; they needed to find a way out before those things found their way inside. Elijah had a easier time reining in his emotions, although he still looked upset with the situation as he held Christina close. Rose continued to try to sooth Keith, trying her best to keep herself distracted so she wouldn’t break down again when she needed to stay focused. Something seemed to occur to Anna, though and just as she opened her mouth to voice her idea, there was a sudden commotion outside, making them all stop and look around in surprise. Alex parted the curtains again to look, frowning deeply. 

“It’s Sheon.” He said, turning back to the others. Shawn hurried to join him, peering out as well. “What in the world is he doing….?” He muttered as soon as he could make out his nephew, who he could see skirting around the trees, nailing those that got too close as he got closer to the house. Shawn furrowed his brows as watched Sheon draw closer, slicing away at the horde like they were nothing until he reached the RV just outside. He pounced and latched onto the ladder on the back of the shiny black vehicle, climbing it swiftly until he reached the roof, while more of those things surrounded it, reaching up for him, thinking maybe if they reached high enough that they would be able to grab him even though he was well out of their reach now. He didn’t even spare them a glance as he crossed to the house roof, climbing across the slight gap out of sight. Shawn’s eyes widened in realization as he turned back to Anna. 

“Get to the RV through a second floor window, right?” he said with a smile, which she replied to with a nod of agreement. He returned the nod swiftly, looking around to the others again, “The RV is close enough that we could reach it from the overhang just outside Sheon and Lilly’s room. What we need to do now is pack provisions and get upstairs. Rose, Christina, and I’ll get Sheon while the rest of you grab whatever food is in the kitchen. Make sure to pack as many non-perishables as you can and grab as many jars of baby food as possible, too. Use the grocery bags under the sink to carry them and meet us upstairs in Sheon and Lilly’s room; we’ll pack up some clothes and the first-aid kit. Go.” He said, grabbing Rose and Christina while Elijah, Anna, and Alex ran to do as they were told. He pulled them quickly down the hallway leading to the staircase upstairs, where they ran into Sheon, who paused when he saw them. Shawn told him to hurry back upstairs, filling him in on what they were going to do; the younger man didn’t hesitate to jump into action as he raced back down the hall to throw as many of his clothes into a bag as he could fit while Christina and Rose grabbed what they could from Keith’s room, throwing it into a diaper bag and Shawn quickly raided the bathroom, grabbing the first-aid kit and all of the medication they would need from the medicine cabinet. When they had what they needed and Keith had been buckled into his extra car seat, they met in the bedroom, putting all the bags down by the window. Just as Shawn started working on the window, there was a scream from downstairs, making all of them jump and whirl around with wide eyes.

“Anna,” Rose muttered, looking between each person in the room aside from herself before a determined look crossed her face, her brows setting over the bridge of her nose, her eyes hardening resolutely. Shawn recognized the look and reached out for his eldest daughter to stop her, only for her to duck out from under his hand and bolt out of the room as fast as she could. He hurried after her, pausing in the doorway to glance back over his shoulder. 

“Sheon, Christina, get Keith and the bags to the RV as fast as you can, just be careful, don’t let those things see or hear you.” He breathed before he took off after Rose, who had already disappeared down the stairs. Taking the stairs two at a time, he bolted down the hall to the kitchen, only to crash straight into Anna, who had been making a break for it with a bagful of food. The bag dropped from her hands with a crash, cans rolling every which way. They scrambled to grab them, stuffing them back into the bag and Shawn told Anna to head straight upstairs and help Sheon and Christina before he ran into the kitchen to see what was going on with the others. The blood drained almost immediately from his face as soon as his eyes fell on the scene. 

The undead had almost completely broken through the back door now, which was just barely hanging onto the frame with it’s hinges; the little window that had once been present had shattered, glass scattered across the tiled floor with spots of blood glistening among them. Rotting hands reached through the broken window, trying to reach the trio inside, faces with large chunks of flesh missing peering in at them with dead gray eyes. Blue eyes shot across the kitchen to where Rose stood with Alex, who, Shawn could see, was bleeding from his right arm, trying to pick up the heavy bag of cans he’d packed. Neither could seem able to lift it, however, and Elijah was already burdened with his own bag and a separate one which held the jars of baby food. Shawn shot across the kitchen and grabbed the bag from his daughter as there was a crash behind them. He didn’t need to look back to see what it meant. 

“Run, go through the living room!” Shawn yelled, pushing the trio in front of him through the doorway leading into the living room. A walker snarled as it swiped its’ claws at them, just barely missing Shawn as he skid around the doorway. More poured into the house through the broken kitchen door, moaning and snarling, dragging their feet as they shuffled after the family, snapping their jaws in preparation to sink them into the flesh they so desired. None of them stopped to look back, only raced through the living room, Shawn pausing long enough to grab the shotgun and shells from the mantelpiece on the way. The front door was quivering with the force of the dozens of other walkers trying to force their way inside as well, large cracks in the wood only growling larger with each blow. None of them dared to give that door a glance, too concerned with the undead currently chasing them to give it much thought. 

Down the hall and up the stairs they went, practically feeling the walkers’ hot, putrid breath on their necks as they raced for Sheon and Lilly’s room. Rose stumbled on the steps, almost tripping, but Shawn grabbed the back of her shirt and hauled her back up, pushing her in front of him, unknowingly pulling her out of the grasp of the walker right behind them. When they reached the room, they threw themselves inside and Shawn swung the door closed, only to be stopped by a rotted hand that got stuck in the door. The corpse it belonged to stuck it’s face in the crack between the door and the frame, snarling and growling, baring it’s cracked and broken teeth. Shawn threw his back against the door, dropping the shotgun and box of shells on the floor, where it burst open, causing the shells to scatter everywhere. Rose, Alex, and Elijah all dropped their bags by the window, where Anna, who had been handing everything out to Christina, immediately dropped down to grab the shells and shotgun while her boyfriend and siblings threw themselves against the side of the dresser next to the door, pushing with all their might; the dresser dragged across the carpeted floor, groaning and creaking as the three adults pushed it as fast as they were able and Shawn struggled to keep the door closed, digging the heels of his feet into the carpet, leaning as far back as he dared to avoid the claws of the walkers snarling at him through the crack in the door. He moved to get out of the way as the three got closer, but he took one misstep and claws gripped the material of his shirt at the shoulder, yanking him toward snapping jaws. He yelped in surprise, struggling against the grip on him, twisting every which way to loosen it. Rose ran around the dresser and grabbed the zombie by the upper arm, twisting it hard and fast until there was an audible crack; this didn’t seem to affect it at all, though, as it kept snarling and growling as it and the others continued to try to pry the door open while those behind them clawed at the wood, their snarls echoing down the halls outside. What sounded like splintering wood ran through the house and the sounds of dozens of feet shuffling across wooden floor accompanied the groans of the undead they belonged to. Rose cursed aloud and yanked with all her might, tumbling backward onto the floor with the detached arm of the corpse that had grabbed her father. 

Sitting up as Elijah and Alex got the dresser into place before the door, Rose glanced down at the rotted arm in her hand and gave a noise of disgust, throwing it as hard as she could against the wall before wiping her hand quickly on her shirt. Shawn helped her up as Christina poked her head through the window, “All the bags are in the RV, let’s go!” She said, already moving out of the way so Anna could climb out the window next to her. With the undead still banging on the bedroom door, none of the others hesitated to follow after, Shawn hanging back to go last to ensure all of them got out before he climbed out, too, gently grasping his eldest daughter’s arm as they carefully climbed across the slight slope to the RV waiting for them. The hatch at the top of the vehicle was already open and each of them lowered themselves inside, Alex and Shawn helping the others to climb in before they dropped in themselves, Shawn swinging the hatch closed behind him. 

Sheon was in the driver’s seat already, leaning around to make sure all of them were safely inside before he brought the RV roaring to life, pointedly ignoring the graying, rotten fingers pressing into the bottom of the windshield, “Everyone hang on.” He said, pressing the gas pedal down as far as it would go. The rest of the family all stumbled forward onto the floor as the RV launched into motion, flattening the corpses in it’s way, crunching their bones as it peeled away from the cabin. Shawn pulled himself toward the front of the RV and took the passenger seat while Alex grabbed onto Anna and pulled her into he swiveling chair just behind him. Keith made little ‘hiccup’ing noises from his car seat, which sat on the single bed behind the drivers’ seat, Christina holding him in place before her as Elijah and Rose pulled themselves into seats at the little kitchen table, leaning toward the window in order to watch the cabin and campground disappear behind them, the lights still on inside the cabin illuminating the horde around it, clawing at the already ruined sides and windows or feeding on the poor souls they had caught while tents were ripped apart, RVs and trailers ransacks or tipped over like cows in the pasture. 

Leaning back warily in her seat, Rose closed her eyes and sighed deeply, her heart sinking in her chest as the feeling of pain and loss flooded her, making her body feel heavy, weak. The back of her eyes prickled and she swallowed thickly to hold in her tears, clenching her fists on the table as the events of the night replayed in her mind, a fresh wave of guilt and shame washing over her as she remembered what had happened in the hospital. A hand covering hers’ jolted her out of her tortured thoughts and she reopened her eyes, meeting her brothers soft brown gaze as he looked gently at her, letting her know things would be okay. Just the sight of his worry and reassurance, that same soft, brown eyed gaze that had once been her mothers’ caused her vision to blur and hot tears tracked down her cheeks. She hunched forward and clasped onto Elijah’s hand, burying her face in her arms as a sob racked her body. His other hand covered hers and his chin came to rest gently on the top of her head, the gentle pressure letting her know he was there, that she wasn’t alone in this as a single tear trailed down his own cheek, landing on their joined hands. 

Shawn watched the two from his seat up front and he sighed heavily, knowing the loss of their mother had to have hit all of them hard, especially Rose for having to have to do the deed. The knowledge of the world ending couldn’t be helping matters too much, either….blue eyes left the grieving pair to travel over the two youngest of the group, a weak smile touching his lips as he noticed Christina had fallen asleep, the days events having finally caught up with her, her head leaning against the side of the car seat, where Keith was just nodding off himself. Glancing over his shoulder, his smile faded when he noticed Anna curled up in Alex’s lap, her face buried in his chest, soft sobs escaping her as she clutched onto his shirt. Sighing softly to himself, Shawn turned back in his seat, casting a look his nephew’s way to be sure he was all right; Sheon didn’t even glance his way, his sharp brown eyes focused entirely on the road before them, his jaw clenched tight, body tensed, like a cat ready to spring; the loss of his aunt and wife all in one day had to have had a big effect on him, Shawn reckoned, knowing that all of them would need time to grieve for their loved ones once they were safe. He would need time to griever for his wife, too, but Shawn knew that he needed to think of his children first and foremost, not himself. 

They had a zombie apocalypse they had to survive now.


	2. Gathering Supplies

After the first day of the outbreak, things just kind of snowballed out of control; the population of living declined rapidly with the incline of the undead, leaving a bit of a panic in it’s wake. Everyone scrambled to get survival gear; food, medical supplies, weapons, etc. The Anderson family wasn’t any different. The first morning after they’d had to abandon the camp grounds, they’d all went to see if any of Lilly’s family survived and then found themselves a place to settle down until they gathered some more food and medical supplies. Weapons were the only thing they didn’t have to worry about. 

Before the apocalypse, along with owning his own karate studio, Shawn had been a collector of real Asian weaponry, some of which his children had been trained to use; upon passing the basics, they’d each been given their own weapon, which they hardly went anywhere without, including on their family trips. Rose, though, had had to leave hers’ at home while she was in college, although her father had kept them safe for her while she’d been away. Her preferred weapon, or weapons, was a twin pair of swords called the Butterfly Swords, a pair of long, double-edged blades with wooden handles and knuckle guards for better grip. Thankfully she’d thought to bring them with her on the camping trip, since she’d asked her father to help retrain her with them and shake off the rust that had formed over the years she’d been gone. Her swords were her weapons for hand-to-hand combat, though; her long range weapon was her bow and arrow, which had become a part of her arsenal after she’d entered high school and joined the archery club. Those had been brought along so she could teach her youngest sister how to use it after she’d expressed an interest. Now they needed to be used to survive against the undead. 

Well, the young woman could definitely say her family’s weapons were effective enough to keep a majority of them alive in the weeks and months to followed the Outbreak, although they did have to suffer their own losses as well. 

Within days of leaving the camp grounds, the Andersons had to abandon their mission for supplies and leave their camp behind when it got overrun by walkers, who ended up taking down Lilly’s parents and her brothers before they could escape. They tried several times to stop and stock up, only to be run out by the dead until they were forced to follow after the crowds trying to head north, where the police and military promised there were safe camps and stations, where they would be able to get food and medical attention while the epidemic was taken care of. Although only planning on passing through the camps on their way back home, the family thought maybe sticking with a larger group of people would increase their chances of survival. Oh how wrong they truly were. 

No matter where the family went, no matter the group of people they stayed with, the undead always seemed to find and overtake them, forcing them back on the road. Unfortunately though, there was so much traffic redirection and road blocks that it took the family a lot longer just to get out of Florida than it usually did and it set them off their usual route home. By the time they’d realized it was likely there was no safe place left down south, they had made it over the border and, running low on medical supplies, decided to head northwest, following a rumor of a medical trailer set up by the Federal Emergency Management Agency.

“Sheon, are you sure we’re heading in the right direction?” Elijah asked one afternoon as they were travelling down a long forest road, turning his attention away from the trees whizzing past the windows to frown at his cousin, who was sitting in the passenger seat while Shawn was driving. “It feels like we’ve been travelling on this road for days….shouldn’t we’ve come across a town by now or something?”

“I know how to read a map, Eli and we have to remember that we’re in rural Georgia now, the towns are bound to be few and far between out here. We should come across the town soon.” Sheon said calmly, tracing the roads on the map before him with his finger without looking up. 

“Aren’t we going a little out of our way, though?” Elijah asked, seating himself on the seat’s armrest. “I thought we were heading for Connecticut….”

“We are,” Shawn said consolingly, glancing at his son without taking his eyes off the road, “But we do need to gather more medical supplies on our way and a lot of the towns we’ve passed through have already had their stores raided. This could be our chance to gather the supplies we don’t have.” 

“He’s right. If you’re feeling bored, why don’t you go play a game with the others?” Sheon suggested, pointing over to where Rose, Anna, Alex, and Christina were playing cards while Keith napped in his car seat. Elijah sighed and got up, flopping down in the recliner behind Sheon, “I don’t want to play a game…I don’t want to sit here anymore either, I want to get out of the RV. Dad, I’m going steer crazy being cooped up in here. Can we please, please set up camp tonight?”

Shawn frowned and glanced toward his nephew, who was frowning down at the map in his naps, looking unsettled at the idea of stopping now. Rose, who had been silently listening to the conversation, handed Anna a two she’d been asking for and glanced up contemplatively.

“Daddy, it would probably be a good idea if we stopped for the night. Everyone’s been feeling a bit cooped up lately and it won’t do us any good to spend the rest of our lives trapped inside just because there’re flesh eating zombies ruling the world now. We need to get out and stretch a little and we need to see if we can’t refill some of our water bottles, anyway. You know we can set up a guard like before and we’ll keep the RV locked up when our strongest aren’t here.”

Anna, Christina, Alex, and Elijah all looked at Shawn at his eldest’s words, although he didn’t turn to acknowledge any of them, his gaze still fixed on the road ahead, although all of them could tell he was thinking it over; whenever their father was in deep thought, he always pursed his lips so tight they turned white and his gaze became slightly unfocused, although he kept a majority of his attention on the task he was usually performing as he thought, which was exactly what he was doing now. After a couple of minutes of contemplation, he finally sighed.

“All right, we’ll find a safe place to stop for the night, but all of us are still going to be sleeping in the RV, no tents. And everyone be sure to keep your walkie talkies with you at all times. Anyone staying with Keith is to stay in the RV with the door closed and barred unless sure it’s one of our group, does everyone understand?” he said firmly, looking at all of his charges through the rearview mirror. They all nodded together, eager to get out of the RV and stretch their legs a little. They’d been cooped up inside the thing for days and were quite ready to get out of it now, sure if they stayed in it a moment longer that they would all go steer-raving mad. 

Shawn continued driving until he found a safe looking field for them to hunker down in, hidden from view by high bushes a couple of yards from the road, providing them with sufficient cover to hide them from walkers or other survivors who could mean them harm. Sheon was assigned as the first guard and climbed atop the RV to watch out for danger while the rest of the family mapped out what they planned to do. Shawn, Elijah and Alex volunteered to scout ahead to see if they couldn’t spot the town they were headed to while Rose and Anna would go looking for a clean water source. Christina would stay behind to watch Keith in the RV. Once that was settled, they all did a walkie-talkie check, made sure they each had their weapons and that the RV was locked up tight, before splitting off to do their chores. 

Rose and Anna trekked through the woods carefully, being mindful of the sticks and leaves underfoot as they scanned their surroundings for danger while keeping an eye out for any kind of water, be it stream or river, they didn’t care, their ears perked for any sound of approaching dead or the soft trickle of water over rocks. An hour passed before they finally found what they were looking for, sighing happily as they stuck their hands in the cool water and splashed it on their hot faces and necks, cooling themselves after their hike before they did a check of the surroundings to ensure nothing rotten was contaminating the water. When they were satisfied the water was relatively clean, Anna gathered all the water containers together and bent to fill them as Rose kept a look out, her bow and arrow at the ready as her piercing hazel eyes scanned the surrounding area. 

Everything was peaceful as the sisters restocked their water, although that peace quickly shattered just as they were finishing. A scream pierced the air as Anna was filling the last container, startling both of them as they whirled in the direction of the noise, Rose tightening her grip on her weapons instinctively. From the direction it had come, both sisters could tell it was on the other side of the stream they had found and from the pitch alone they could both tell it was probably a young girl. 

“Anna, stay right here,” Rose instructed as she waded across the stream to the other side and took off into the woods without waiting for her sister to reply. She raced through the trees as quickly as she was able, her steps careful not to make too much noise so as to alert whatever was attacking the girl that had screamed. The sound of groans and snarls growing louder alerted her to the presence of walkers seconds before she spotted them just ahead. Slowing her stride so as to decrease her level of noise, Rose carefully approached the scene and hid herself behind a tree nearby, peering around it cautiously in order to access the situation. 

There were only a couple of walkers present, one male and one female, both at varying stages of decay; the female looked fresher than the male did, although it looked as though more of her body had been eaten away than the male, as one of her arms was missing from the elbow down and a large chunk of her right side was gone. She looked like she’d once been quite attractive, with her long blond hair, now caked in filth, hanging limply down her toned back in messy strands. She’d probably been a teenager, judging by the once fashionable tank top and jean shorts she was wearing. The male had been older, possibly her father or relative, dressed in an old flannel and jeans, with an extended stomach and thinning gray hair. Rose wondered if the man had turned first and ended up turning the teenager when she was unable to kill him because it was someone she really cared about. She could understand that feeling, knowing it would be difficult for her to do if it was her father. It’d been difficult enough when it was her mother, which was probably why she’d blacked out when it happened. 

Panicked breathing shook Rose from her thoughts, her head snapping up to find it’s source; the walkers before her had surrounded what looked like a fallen tree, propped up on a cropping of rocks so it wasn’t laying completely flat against the ground, reaching their rotted hands up toward the figure that had climbed up on top of the tree in an effort to escape their grasp. Rose’s heart nearly stopped when she saw who the walkers had cornered. 

It was a young girl who couldn’t be any older than Christina with short, wavy blond brown hair and wide, scared green eyes. She wore a light blue tank top with a rainbow on the front and tan pants that buttoned at her calf. She scrambled backward as the walkers tried to grab her, kicking at their fingers with, what once had been, white sneakers, which were now covered in dirt and dried blood. Their nails snagged on her pants and she screamed once more as they tugged her toward them, their fingers trying for a better grip. She continued to try and kick at their hands to dislodge them, although she was fighting a losing battle, tears glistening in her gaze as she realized this. That alone was enough to make Rose see red. 

Notching her arrow and pulling the string of her bow back until it was taut, she took aim and let the arrow fly; it streaked through the air like a brown and white blur and hit it’s target smack dab in the middle of the male walker’s forehead, the head of the arrow breaking through the back of it’s skull. It went slack and fell forward to sprawl over the fallen tree, it’s head lulling and one of it’s arms hanging limply beside it. The other walker didn’t even seem to notice, still too focused on trying to pull the little girl down to it’s level to sink it’s teeth into her, it’s nails still snagged in her pants leg, the fabric tearing as it was tugged in to different directions. Notching another arrow, Rose stepped out of her hiding spot and whistled to draw the walker’s attention so it would be off the little girl. It turned, groaning and fixed it’s dead, gray eyes on her and, upon deciding she looked like a better meal than the girl trapped just out of her reach, began to shuffle toward her, snarling like a starved animal, baring it’s broken, mossy teeth. Rose looked back into those dead, unfeeling eyes unflinchingly and released her next arrow, lowering her bow once more as it found it’s target in the walker’s brain just as the first, causing the creature to drop, fully dead, to the leaf strewn floor. 

Focus returning to the young girl, Rose carefully approached her, strapping her bow across her back with her quiver before she put her hands up before her in a gesture that was meant to say she wasn’t a threat to her. The little girl regarded her curiously from her perch as she slowly approached, smiling reassuringly. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I won’t hurt you, I’m here to help. My name is Rose. What’s yours?” she asked in a soft, calm voice so as not to frighten the girl, to let her know she wouldn’t do her any harm. The little girl still looked shaken up from her experience, maybe even a little traumatized and Rose felt no need to rush her to tell her anything she didn’t want to. Thinking maybe the girl was thirsty, she reached for the canteen at her waist and pulled it from her belt before offering it to her, smiling kindly. The girl tentatively took it and took a long pull from it, seeming to relax a little at the feel of the cool water that slid down her throat. When she was finished, she handed Rose back the canteen and watched as she retied it to her belt before she finally was able to speak again. 

“My name is Sophia.” She said hoarsely, which Rose contributed to her screaming from earlier. She continued to smile softly, cocking her head, “It’s nice to meet you, Sophia. Are you out here all by yourself? Do you have a group?” 

Sadness touched Sophia’s eyes and she chewed her bottom lip; the older girl noticed the patch of freckles that decorated her cheeks and nose for the first time, which made her smile soften all the more. When she spoke again, her voice wavered, “I did, but I….I got separated from them on the highway. Some walkers chased me away from them and our leader, Rick, tried to save me. When I tried to get back to the highway and the rest of the group, I got lost and these two found me. Now I don’t know where I am.” She admitted, fighting the new waves of tears threatening to escape. Rose’s heart constricted sadly at this and she carefully reached up to pat Sohpia’s foot, the closest thing she could reach, “I’m sorry, sweetheart. Were your parents a part of that group?”

Sophia quickly wiped at her eyes with her wrist, sniffing, “My mama was, my daddy got eaten by walkers a while back….I need to try and get back to her bafore she starts to worry about me.”

Rose gently squeezed Sophia’s foot, looking consolingly up at her, “Listen, sweetie, my family’s set up a camp nearby, if you’d like, you could come stay with us and we’ll help you get back to your mama, okay?”

Sophia sniffed again, looking up at Rose with blurry eyes, “You’d…you’d do that for me?” She whispered disbelievingly, hope rekindling in her eyes. Rose nodded her head, “Of course. We can’t just leave a sweet little girl like you out here to fend for herself. Besides, with how the world is now, no one should have to face it on their own, they should be with people they trust, people they know will protect and defend them. Why don’t we head on over to the camp and we’ll get you some new clothes and a nice warm meal, huh?”

Sophia nodded her head in agreement, smiling gratefully as she moved to climb down out of the tree. Rose moved back a little to give her room, holding her arms to help her jump down before she moved back to smile at her, holding her hand out to her, “C’mon, let’s get going.” She said softly, earning a nod in approval as Sophia slid her smaller palm against hers and they turned to head back toward the camp, pausing only long enough so Rose could pull the arrows from both walkers’ heads. They got back to the stream where Anna was waiting and crossed back to her side, earning quizzical looks from the young woman, wondering who the little girl her sister was leading was. Rose explained everything to her on the way back to the camp, where they found Sheon, Christina, and Keith just as they’d left them. 

As soon as they were let inside the RV, Rose told the story to her cousin and sister, telling her about how Sophia had gotten separated from her group and how she’d promised her they’d help her get back to them. Christina nodded her head in understanding, smiling warmly to the younger girl, who smiled shyly in return, her focus on the infant in the car seat on the bed behind the drivers’ seat. Sheon was the only one who seemed a little on edge about the whole thing. 

“You can’t make false promises to people, Rose, especially not at times like this,” Sheon muttered to her once they’d given Sophia new clothing and sat her down at the table for a snack. The two oldest of the group had moved back to the rooftop so Sheon could continue his guard duties and talk to his cousin at the same time. She shot him a look, frowning disapprovingly and he hurried to speak before she could interject, “We’re all willing to help someone, but we can’t just drop everything we’re doing to go looking for another group of survivors just because one of their members got lost. If we go looking for this girl’s group, then we’ll never make it back to Connecticut.”

“It can’t be that difficult, Sheon,” Rose sighed, plopping down in the foldable lawn chair he’d set up for himself, “Look, we know her group is in the general area, Sophia said herself that she got separated from them on the highway, which is due east from here, remember, we passed by it this morning. If we just look around the highway and surrounding forest, we’ll be sure to spot them and we’ll be able to return Sophia to her mother safe and sound.”

Sheon paced slowly up and down the length of the RV, his hardened blue eyes scanning the forest carefully, “And what’re you going to do if Uncle Shawn doesn’t approve of this little detour? Are you just going to dump Sophia off in the woods somewhere and tell her, ‘Sorry kid, we can’t help you like I thought. Good luck staying alive.’”

“No, I’m not, because I know daddy wouldn’t turn away someone in need.”

“And how do you know that?” Sheon sneered, turning to her now with a cocked brow. Rose pushed to her feet, staring her cousin square in the eye, “Because I know if the roles were reversed and any one of us was lost like Sophia was today, he would want someone to help us get back to him in one piece. What if it was Keith, Sheon? Wouldn’t you want someone to help bring him back to you?”

This made the man pause and he blinked, turning away with a guilty look on his face, giving Rose the opportunity to continue, “Look, Sheon, I know things aren’t as they used to be before all this shit went down, but I also know that there is still a difference between right and wrong and I will not turn my back on others just because this world went to hell. If we don’t at least try, then the blood of an innocent person is on our hands and I don’t think I’d be able to live with that kind of guilt. Even if daddy refuses, I’m going to take Sophia back to her people and make sure she’s one hundred percent safe, I’m going to protect her just as much as we’ve protected each other.”

Silence followed her speech and Rose kept her gaze fixed on Sheon’s face, reading the different expressions flicking across his features. Finally, he sighed and bowed his head in defeat, “I hope you know what you’re doing, Rose.”

Rose sighed once more and then smiled, “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be doing it.” She said as she turned to head back inside to check on Sophia and make sure she was settling in well. 

It would be a couple more hours before the boys returned from their scouting expedition to tell the others what they had found out. By the time they came back, dinner was just being served and they were settling down to eat. Each of them were surprised at the sudden guest that had arrived at their table, although their confusion cleared once Rose explained what had happened and they accepted Sophia into their fold with no other questions. None of them were opposed to helping the little girl return to her group, either, especially since they had managed to find the town they were looking for and catch a glimpse of other survivors among the abandoned buildings and rubble that now made up a majority of it. They were sure one of those people had to be from Sophia’s group. That was where the good news ended, however. 

“I don’t know how we’re going to manage getting into that trailer the F.E.M.A, it’s overrun by walkers,” Shawn said with a sigh as he lowered himself onto the bed with a bowl of warmed Campbell’s Chicken Noodle Soup, “We’re still sure to find the medical supplies we’re short on, but unless we come up with a plan, then we won’t be able to get to them.”

“I’m sure we’ll come up with something daddy. Listen, since we haven’t had the chance in a while, how about tonight we just take it easy and get some rest. Tomorrow, we’ll figure out what to do about getting the medical supplies and how we’re going to get in contact with Sophia’s group.” Rose suggested, holding up a hand when it looked like Sheon was going to interject, “We’ll keep the RV locked and put up a barrier all around us to warn if any walkers find us, that way we can all get some rest. We’ll need all we can get if we’re going to get the medical supplies and get Sophia back to her family tomorrow.”

“Rose’s right, we’ll need all the rest we can if we want to be in top notch form tomorrow.” Alex agreed, nodding his head. Shawn couldn’t find any reason to disagree with his eldest daughter himself and even Sheon seemed all too eager for a chance to get some much needed rest to want to argue with them, either. Everyone else easily agreed to this and the family helped to divide the chores they would all need to do before they retired for the night. 

When dinner was finished, they all split up to do their chores; Sheon, Alex, and Shawn all headed outside to set up the barrier of barbed wire, hanging it with the empty soup cans for extra assurance while the girls stayed inside to clean up and set up the beds. The sun was going down by the time the barrier was set up and they all got ready for bed, pulling on more comfortable clothes and brushing their hair and teeth. After that, all the windows and doors were locked up tight and barricaded, then covered up to prevent anyone outside from looking in. With all that done, the family could finally retire to bed. 

The large bed that took up almost the entirety of the back room was reserved for the youngest of the group; Christina, Keith, and Sophia were laid down in the very center while the older kids laid on either side of them. Sophia, though, couldn’t seem to settle in enough to sleep and was only able to relax when Rose switched places with Elijah to sleep next to her. Shawn and Sheon tucked everyone in, giving each of them kisses on the forehead before they retired to the single bed and recliner at the front of the RV. While a majority of the family fell asleep easily, Sophia just couldn’t quite seem to relax enough to fall asleep. 

“Are you feeling all right, Sophia?” Rose asked after twenty minutes of the young girl tossing and turning, mumbling under her breath, making Rose prop her head up on her left hand so she could see the shadowed figure beside her better. The bed shifted as the little girl turned from her back to her side, presumably to face her, snuggling into their shared pillow, mumbling something. Rose put a gentle hand on Sophia’s shoulder, “What did you say, sweetheart?”

“I can’t sleep without my doll….I dropped it in a river when those walkers found me.” She mumbled softly, looking down guiltily. Rose squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, “Was this doll important to you, Sophia? Did someone important give it to you?” She asked softly. Sophia nodded her head in confirmation, “Yes, a friend of mine gave it to me. She was a part of our original group outside Atlanta, but she left with her family and gave me the doll to remember her by….”

An understanding smile touched Rose’s lips as she squeezed Sophia’s shoulder again, “It’ll be all right, Sophia, I’ll get your doll back for you. We have things we need to do tomorrow, but I swear, after that, I’ll go back to that river and find your doll. I promise.” She said sincerely, holding up her right hand with her pinkie out for Sophia to hook hers around. Once she did, she squeezed softly to make the promise, then released her. “Now let’s get some sleep, all right? We have a couple of big days ahead of us, we need to get as much rest as we can.” 

Sophia’s head bobbed up and down in agreement and Rose lifted a hand to run gently through her hair, humming softly and listening to her breathing slow into the soft rhythm of sleep. Rose continued to play with her hair and hum softly for another couple of minutes just to be sure the little girl was really asleep before removing her hand and laying her head back on the pillow and drifting off to sleep herself. 

That night was the first one in weeks the family was able to get a decent night’s sleep and when they awoke the next morning, they felt better than they had in a while. Shawn and Rose were the first ones awake, the sun having just risen above the horizon to the east and they got started on breakfast, prompting the rest of the family to rise with the smell of cooking oatmeal to get dressed and gather together to eat. When breakfast was finished and the dishes were taken care of, they all gathered around the dining table to plan out what to do to get the supplies they needed. Christina, who’s the best at drawing, lays out a large piece of canvas paper and begins to sketch out a map of the town and school as Shawn, Elijah, and Alex describe it. She draws the buildings from a bird’s eye view, labelling them as she went and even creating a quick sketch of the forest. She finished the map by marking the trailer they needed to get to with an x and labelling the walkers they’d seen with o’s, like a white board in any sports locker room. Once she was finished, Shawn took the marker from her to begin. 

“All right, so, when we entered the town, we came out behind the general food store, here,” He began, pointing to the larger building marked GFS, which was down a side street just off the town hall, a couple of blocks from the high school. He pointed out the route they took through the town to get to the school and then pointed to an abandoned bookstore they had broken into to get to the roof so they could assess the situation. From what the three men had seen, it had looked like the town had tried to use the school as a camp to keep people alive as long as they were able since practically all their police cars and busses were parked around the school and the trailer, although they had ultimately failed since that camp was now swarming with walkers. “I don’t think we’d be able to successfully storm through, the horde surrounding the trailer is just too big…” He sighed, scratching his head while his children assessed the map. 

“Well, to start off, why don’t we set up teams, one that goes into the trailer to get what we need and the other that stays outside to watch; we can still communicate with our walkie-talkies, so we should be able to tell the ones that go inside whether it’s safe to get out.” Anna said, chewing on her thumb nail thoughtfully. “But what we would need to do first is cause a distraction to draw the walkers away from the trailer so one group can get inside and then again so they can slip back out.”

“To do that, we would have to engage their senses that tell them when food is nearby, which is the ears, eyes, and sometimes the nose –“ Sheon started.

“Isn’t that only when we’re up close to them, though?” Elijah asked with furrowed eyebrows, his head cocked. When Sheon nodded his head, he tapped his fingers on the table, “Well, I sure as hell know none of us will be getting that close to those braindead lumps of flesh.”

“Now now, let’s not get off track here. But Elijah is right, we can’t risk getting that close to the walkers just to engage their olfactory sense. Sight and hearing should be fine; if we cause enough of ruckus it should draw a majority of the horde away so the first group can slip inside, get the supplies, and get back out.” Shawn mumbled thoughtfully, tapping the marker against his chin. “I suppose if we were to hotwire the cars and set off their alarms, it would distract the walkers long enough to get inside, although it would be risky to rely on that to get back out. Hmmmm….”

“If the walkers aren’t still distracted by the cars, what if the group that stayed outside bang on something, like those trashcans that’re usually behind the buildings?” Sheon suggested, tapping the alleyways that ran behind the buildings. 

“Does the town have metal trashcans instead of those plastic ones we have at home?” Rose asked with furrowed brows. The three men looked at each other thoughtfully, trying to remember if the trashcans they’d seen had been metal or plastic. 

“Wait, don’t police cars have flares stashed in their trunks? What if we used those as back-up to help get the group back out?” Elijah said, pointing to the row of police cars drawn on the map. Shawn nodded his head, making little x’s on the trunks of the police cars, “It’s good you mentioned that, Eli, that can be our insurance to make sure we’re able to get in and out safely.” Shawn said, nodding proudly to his son. “We just need to figure out who will be in what group.”

“I know it would be too dangerous to take Christina, Keith, and Sophia, so we’ll probably be keeping one person here to watch them. There are about nine of us here, four will have to stay behind, so we’ll have five people to go on this mission.” Sheon said after counting everyone in the RV. 

“I’ll stay here to watch Christina and the kids,” Anna offered, saving the trouble of there being an argument over who should stay here while the rest went. Shawn nodded gratefully to his second daughter, humming, “All right, then it’ll be myself, Sheon, Rose, Alex, and Elijah.” He paused to think for a moment, assessing each one of the party who would be going. “Hm….getting into the trailer is going to be dangerous, so maybe only two people should go inside while the rest stand watch. Sheon and Alex are the fastest and stealthiest out of all of us, so they should go in while Rose, Eli, and I keep watch. We’ve already written a list of what we need, so you can just follow that once you’re inside.” Christina handed Sheon a piece of folded paper while Shawn spoke, his bright blue eyes scanning the map for spots he and his children could hide while they kept an eye out. He tapped the bookstore he, Alex, and Elijah had broken into and used as a lookout, “I think one of us should use the bookstore roof as a lookout point to watch from above while the other two are on the ground. We can use the walkie-talkies to communicate, let each other know when it’s safe to move and where or if anyone else is coming, other survivors looking for supplies same as us….Eli and I know the way to get inside and to the roof, so it should be one of us….and since we may have to use the cars to cause a distraction and Eli knows how to hotwire them, it should be him and Rose down on the ground. I’ll stay up on the roof to keep a lookout and tell the two of you where to go…”

“Should we set a time limit for how long Al and I are inside before we have to get back out?” Sheon asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 

“We should be able to get everything we need in fifteen minutes…” Alex hummed, furrowing his brows slightly as he took the piece of paper from Sheon and unfolded it to read what was written. “Maybe twenty at the most. But maybe we should have a time limit, maybe something like, a half hour. Staying in one place too long isn’t a good idea, either, if we were to linger, our scents could become strong enough that the walkers could find out we’re there, then we’d be in trouble; if we were to get caught, it’d take a miracle just to get us back out. Shawn is right, that horde is too big for our group to attack head on, most of our weapons are short-range and the only long range weapon we have has a limited amount of ammo. If we were to confront the horde, Rose wouldn’t be able to recollect her arrows at the same rate she shot them and we’d have to rely entirely on our blades. We can’t risk that.” 

Shawn nodded his head, “All right, then we’ll have a time limit of thirty minutes, from the second you two step into that trailer. If neither of you comes out, we’ll set off one of the police sirens to signal you both. Just be sure to check before you try to get out of there, all right?”

“All right,” Both agreed while Anna was looking at one of the buildings thoughtfully.

“Hey daddy,” she said, drawing his attention by tapping on the drawing with her index finger. “Would visiting the General Food Store be a possibility? I know we have canned food that’ll last us a while but could it really hurt to stay stocked up?”

Shawn hummed thoughtfully to himself as he rubbed his chin and narrowing his eyes, “I don’t know…we’ll just have to wait and see how things go at the High School. If we’ve still got the energy and the store isn’t too overrun, we’ll go check it out and see what we can find. We’ll just need –“

Before the rest of the family could find out what it was they would need, a loud bang resounded from somewhere in the surrounding forest, somewhere that sounded way too close for comfort. Everyone inside jumped and exchanged wide-eyed looks before Sheon grabbed his machete and leapt out of the RV. Shawn grabbed his double-edged katana and turned to go after him, only pausing long enough to glance over his shoulder and tell everyone to barricade the door and wait until they returned before he ran out after Sheon to investigate the source of the gunshot. Elijah jumped down the steps and closed the door, bolting it shut while Rose pulled the rope ladder down and climbed onto the roof to keep a lookout, Anna and Alex hot on her tail. 

The trio scanned the woods together as they waited for Shawn and Sheon to return, their ears perked and eyes peeled for anything that could tell them what might be happening in the surrounding area, hoping and praying for their loved ones safe return from their investigation. Each of them wondered for a moment if it had ben someone shooting walkers, but it seemed unlikely since they had only heard a single shot and not the multiple ones they knew from when they’d been had to watch their old groups trying to fend off the hordes that had overtaken them. Usually only those who were experts and confident about their skills with a gun could fire off a single shot that took down a single walker. It had probably been a misfire, or maybe other survivors hunting. They could only hope that no one had been hurt. 

A loud crashing in the undergrowth to their left immediately set the trio on the roof on alert and they dropped onto their stomachs on the roof, Anna tapping out a rhythm with her knuckle to warn the others inside to let them know there was something outside. Everything went still and silent underneath them as Rose, Anna, and Alex craned their heads up in order to see what could be nearby. Through the thick vegetation, the trio spotted a couple of shadows rush by, making the leaves quiver as sticks and dead levels crackled under foot. Another shadow was quick on their tail, an apologetic man’s voice calling out to them, although the speech was too quick for any of the young adults on the RV’s roof to decipher, but it was enough to let them know it wasn’t walkers. It almost sounded like there’d been an accident.

Glancing at one another with identical frowns on their faces, Rose, Anna, and Alex all pulled themselves up in an effort to spot any discerning features of those running by, craning their necks as far as they could go, although the vegetation around them was too thick for any of them to be able to see anything more than their shapes as they disappeared into the distance, their footsteps fading slowly away until the only sound was that of the rustling of the leaves as a cool breeze passed by. The trio waited until they were certain they were gone before they climbed to their feet once more, only to be startled when the bushes behind them gave a violent shake and the sound of footsteps drew nearer once more. Anna hurriedly climbed back into the RV to retrieve Rose’s bow and arrows while her sister and boyfriend got down on their knees, readying to hide again until they saw who it was. 

The two leapt back inside just as Shawn rapped smartly on the door, Rose unbolting it to let him and Sheon inside before replacing the bolt once more, the others already bombarding the two men with questions about what had happened out in the woods, what they had seen. Shawn informed them that the gunshot they had heard had been from a hunter, who had been tracking a buck about a half mile west from their RV, had accidentally shot a young boy who had been next to the deer when he fired. The boy was unconscious and had been carried by his father off in the direction of a nearby farm to be taken care of by someone by the name of Hershel, a name they had heard uttered by the hunter who’d accidentally shot the boy in the first place. 

Everyone exchanged worried looks at this, praying for the boy’s safety as Sheon pointed out that the sound from the gunshot could very well attract some walkers and that he and his uncle had agreed that it would be too dangerous for the family to stick around this neck of the woods too much longer. When Rose pointed out that it would be too risky to move too far away from the town they were aiming for, Shawn said he and Sheon had decided they would move the RV just a little ways up the road toward the town, which was set to the east, and set up another camp nearby in the stone remains of a building Shawn’s group had spotted the day before. Everyone looked a bit surprised at this news but conceded to move none-the-less and set about readying the RV, the four men stepping out to take down the barbed wire around them and return it to the storage compartment at the base of the vehicle while the women stashed everything away, strapping down anything and everything they could to ensure it didn’t go flying and hit someone while they were driving. 

“Rose…” Sophia mumbled as she was helping her lock up all the cabinets in the kitchen, chewing her bottom lip worriedly as the young woman hummed in reply, “Do you…do you think the one who could’ve been shot was Carl….?” She asked in a restricted voice, making Rose pause and look up at her, frowning deeply when she saw the tears beginning to glisten in the younger girl’s eyes. She put a reassuring arm around her, pulling her in for a hug and rubbing her back as her shoulders started to shake, “Do you th-thank he-he’s all ri-right?”

“I’m sure that boy will be just fine, Sophia, it was just an accident.” Rose whispered soothingly, picking Sophia up into her arms and sitting down with her on the single bed, letting her rest in her lap as she continued to rub soothing circles into her back. “His daddy was bringing him to someone who could help, probably a doctor who could help him. You’re going to see your friend again, sweetheart and he’ll be okay. You just have to have faith in it, okay?” 

Sophia sniffled softly and sat back, rubbing at her eyes as she looked up at Rose, who smiled gently at her, reassuringly, “Just have faith in anything and I’m sure it’ll work out as it’s supposed to. Now, we won’t get anywhere worrying over every little thing life throws our way, will we? If you let everything get to you, it’ll give you a stomach ache; let’s finish getting ready and move the RV. We don’t want to be caught in that town after dark while we’re on our supply run.”

Sophia nodded her head in understanding and gave Rose a quick hug before climbing off her lap and hurrying to help finish preparations for the family to move their mobile home. It didn’t take them long, as most of their supplies were still stored away and what they’d used had been minimal, so clean up was quick and easy. The barbed wire was a little trickier, although Shawn, Sheon, Elijah, and Alex had all dealt with it enough to know how to handle it without cutting their hands up too badly, which was a good thing considering they were in something of a hurry, especially when Anna spotted some visitors heading their way and called out to the men working on their fence before she climbed quickly back into the RV while they all peered around it to see. Thankfully for them, however, there were only about three walkers to deal with. 

“Eli, Sheon, Alex finish putting the barbed wire away.” Shawn instructed, already striding toward the approaching corpses, who were growling and snarling as he drew closer, not to be deterred even as he unsheathed his katana, the sunlight glinting off the double-edged blade as he brought it swishing through the air; the first walker fell, it’s still animated head rolling several feet away as it’s now lifeless body crumpled to the ground, teeth still gnashing, grinding audibly as it’s dead eyes whipped in every direction, following every sound, every little movement while Shawn took care of it’s companions, slicing one’s head in half before handicapping the other and stabbing straight through it’s forehead. When he pulled his katana free, he jabbed it through the decapitated walker’s head to silence it before returning to the RV, pulling his handkerchief out to wipe the blade clean. By the time he came back, the other three hand managed to gather up all the barbed wire and metal cans and were just finishing storing them away, latching the compartment door as he came around.

“Let’s get going everyone, we need to move before more walkers come around.” Shawn said, sheathing his sword once more and ushering the younger men inside before he climbed in behind them, making sure the door was bolted while Sheon climbed into the driver’s seat and fired up the engine. He drove the RV carefully back out onto the road, pausing long enough to be sure there weren’t any walkers within sight before he pulled out of their hiding spot and continued on in the direction they’d been going the previous day, grateful for the fact that the road the were currently on didn’t seem to have been considered a main road, making it easier to avoid walkers along the way. 

Their destination was only about a mile away, about ten-fifteen minutes at the most for travel time until they could pull off the side of the road once more and pull their RV up alongside a couple of white stone walls overtaken by creeping vines and mosses that had almost succeeded in turning the stones green with the exception of several spots here and there that revealed the stones’ true coloring. It looked like these walls had once made up a tower, or some kind of other building like it, with a beautiful waterfall just behind it, feeding into a large pool that ran off into a river disappearing off into the west, the water glowing brightly in the early afternoon sunlight that managed to peek through the thick green canopies overhead. The family was almost overjoyed at the prospect of camping here beside such a plentiful source of water, although each of them knew it would be too dangerous to place down permanent roots here in such an open space, especially with so many walkers beginning to migrate into the woods now. But that was a concern for another day. 

As soon as they had settled into their new camping site and everything was set up as usual, the family began preparations to send the gathering party into town to run their errand; backpacks were emptied to be used to carry the supplies they were going to be gathering and extra weapons were divided up among the five to use as a safety precaution in cause they lost their original weapons and still needed to defend themselves. Then, after Rose had checked her supply of arrows and strapped the quiver and bow to her back and Elijah made sure he had all the proper tools he needed, they all did a walkie-talkie check, made sure the RV was one hundred percent secure, each window locked and covered, all the doors bolted shut, the group said their goodbyes, promising to return soon and departed, only staying long enough to ensure the door was locked securely behind them before they began their trek into town.

The town was another good mile from where the family had relocated their RV, although the trail the group took was easy to follow since Shawn, Elijah, and Alex had thought to mark the trees they passed on their way back as an extra precaution to ensure they could return to the town when they needed. Luck seemed to be on their side that day, as they were hindered by little apart from a few scattered walkers here and there, which were quick enough to dispatch without causing them to have to deter off their path until they reached their destination. 

Everything seemed quiet and barren as the small group moved around the general food store and paused in the alleyway it and the barber shop next door, although each of them knew better than to trust the calm atmosphere as their senses were immediately on the alert for even the smallest sign of danger, knowing there could be walkers lurking nearby, possibly hidden in the shadows of the abandoned buildings around them. Each of them pulled out a weapon to defend themselves as they peered around the edge of the buildings, looking up and down the street to assess the situation before Shawn signaled to the others to follow him and led the way across the street, following the same path his group had taken the day before in the direction of the High School. They pause in the end of the next alley and peer out again to make sure the coast is clear, although as they’re readying to move again, Rose spots what looks to be a pharmacy just down the road, in the opposite direction they are going and, after a brief discussion, the group decides to change course and see what they could find in the pharmacy before they chanced the trailer at the High School. 

Only Shawn, Sheon, and Alex ventured inside, leaving Rose and Elijah to stand guard at the door, Rose with an arrow notched in her bow to fire at a second’s notice if either of them were to spot a walker stumbling their way. It was relatively calm, though, while they waited for the three to check inside and come back out again, each of them with a small pile of supplies they were able to find, eliminating some of the things on their list that they had needed before they started off for the school once more, which was just as Shawn, Elijah, and Alex had left it the previous day. 

“All right everyone,” Shawn murmured as they all crouched dumpster in the alley just across the school, peering around it to watch the walkers as they dragged themselves around the parking lot, moaning as they stared into nothing while they ran into the police cars, busses, and each other. He squinted up at the sky overhead to find the burning star baring down on them from it’s position in the afternoon sky, then glanced down at the face of the wristwatch strapped to his arm, tapping it with his finger, “We still have a wide window of opportunity to get inside the trailer and still have enough time to check out the general food store on the way back before it gets dark, but we have to be careful and move quick, I don’t want anything to delay us getting back after the sun’s gone down, got it?” He looked around at all the young adults’ faces as they nodded their heads in understanding, all of them knowing just how dangerous it would be if they were caught out in the open after dark. Shawn nodded his head as though that finalized it and then took out his walkie-talkie, “Let’s set up everything before we start, as soon as we start moving, none of you will have the chance to do this.”

All of them moving as though they were one, the rest of the family pulled out their walkies and plugged in a pair of earbuds, each with their own microphone so they could communicate and still have their hands free to do their work. Then, the walkies were clipped onto the waistline of each of their pants, the cords of their earbuds were pulled up through their shirts, and one bud was placed into one of their ears, leaving the other open to listen for approaching danger. Another walkie-talkie check was commenced to allow adjustments to be made before they reviewed the plan one last time and then they were all ready to go. 

“Now remember, don’t do anything until I’m in position on the rooftop, all right? Once I’m ready, I’ll give the signal and we can commence, right?” Shawn said, looking around at each of them.

“Right,” Sheon, Rose, Alex, and Elijah said, nodding together. Without warning, Shawn suddenly pulled all of them into a hug, startling each of them enough to where they didn’t get the chance to respond before he was pulling back again, looking each of them square in the eye. 

“Be careful out there, all of you; if you get the feeling that something isn’t right, then I want you to trust your instincts and get out, do you understand? Don’t do anything that could get you eaten.”

Each of them looked deep into those bottomless blue pools so full of worry and love for them all and couldn’t help but to agree, knowing that if any of them were to screw this up today that it would surely break their loved ones hearts more than they already were. They had to be sure that they listened to their own hearts if they wanted to get out of this to fight another day. They just had to. 

Sharing one last hug, Shawn split from the group and hurried up the alley toward the makeshift entrance he and his group had made to get into the bookstore while the other four moved into position themselves; Sheon and Alex skirted around to one side of the line of vehicles, crouching behind one of the large yellow busses closest to the trailer while Rose and Elijah made a beeline for the police cars, Rose removing the bag of flares from the trunk, where she remained crouched with her bow and arrow in hand as Elijah hotwired it to set off the alarm as soon as his father gave the signal. Thankfully for them, they didn’t have to wait long for such a signal to be delivered, as Shawn’s voice whispered to them that he was in position and for them to proceed. 

The police siren was blaring before Shawn could finish his sentence, drawing the attention of the walkers nearby as they turned at the sudden noise and began to shuffle toward it, moaning and groaning as they dragged their dead feet toward what they could only assume was food. Elijah slid fluidly from the driver’s seat onto his hands and toes on the hot pavement, scurrying quickly toward Rose, who waited until he was safely past her before taking off after her brother toward the line of school busses on the opposite side of the lot, the two of them skirting quickly around the trunks of the police cars they passed, being sure they didn’t let any of the walkers spot them as they gathered around the car still blaring it’s siren. They were almost to the first bus, which they’d to hide in and hotwire next when a small team of walkers came around the back of the bus, apparently looking for the noise just behind the siblings. 

The two dove down next to one of the police cars to avoid being seen, Elijah peering up over the trunk of the vehicle as Rose looked toward the trailer, watching the walkers shuffling toward their diversion pass them by and, just beyond them, Sheon’s black steel-toed boots disappearing inside. She turned back to Elijah, keeping an ear out for approaching walkers

“What’re we going to do?” She whispered to him, knowing they couldn’t get to their hiding spot with those walkers blocking them nor could they stay out here in the open least they be spotted. Elijah narrowed his eyes, biting his bottom lip hard enough to nearly make it bleed, looking at a loss. Rose frowned, glancing down at the bag of flares on her arm, wondering if they should risk using them now.

Before she could come to a decision, however, a loud crackling and hissing noise started going off nearby as there was a bright flash of red and white, which, quite suddenly, was flung overhead toward the metal fences behind the line of vehicles, catching the walkers attention now and causing them to change direction to follow the noise and movement. Elijah and Rose whipped around to find the source, spotting a lit flare sparking in the grass several yards from them, which was quickly drawing a crowd. Elijah whirled on Rose, his eyes wide.

“What did you -?!”

“It wasn’t me, dummy! It came from over there.” She whispered quickly, pointing back in the direction they’d just come before she noticed the group who had been blocking their way were moving away from the busses and toward the gathering crowd, “But never mind that, move, move, we can get onto the bus now.” She urged, pushing Elijah before her toward their original destination, her back nearly pressed up against his as she watched the crowd of walkers while he opened the back door and climbed inside before pulling her in with him. While she closed the back door as softly as she was able, he hurried up the aisle toward the driver’s seat, where he immediately jammed the mechanism used to open the folding doors and set to work hotwiring the vehicle, muttering things to himself under his breath as he did so. Rose seated herself at the front of the bus, laying across the patched brown seat in order to see out the windshield and watch was going on outside, although what she spotted was really the last thing she expected to see right now.

“Eli, look!” She muttered, pointing to the two men making a break for the trailer in which Sheon and Alex were currently searching, both of a large build, although it was distributed in differing areas of both their bodies; judging by that, and their clothes, Rose would guess that one of them had lived and worked in this town while the other had lived in another, possibly still in Georgia, probably as a cop or construction worker. Elijah glanced up from his work, his eyes widening as his fingers immediately stilled. “The fuck -?”

“We have to warn Sheon and Alex,” Rose muttered, ignoring her brother’s language as she pulled her microphone close to her lips, although by now it was too late, as the two men were already disappearing around the door. Rose cursed, clenching her fist around the cord tightly. “Damn it, now what’re we going to do? Without knowing if those men are dangerous or not, we can’t know if those two are in trouble.”

“We can’t exactly do anything about it now, all we can hope is that they were able to find hiding places before they’re discovered. The walkers will figure out the flares aren’t food and the car is empty and they’ll start disbanding soon. We have to be sure we’re ready to create a second distraction when they need to come back out. Hopefully they won’t be inside to long.” Elijah said, glancing up toward the sky, where the sun was descending closer to the western mountains before he returned to his project, knowing he needed to get it done quickly. “Just keep a look out, okay? And be ready to bolt as soon as we set off the busses’ alarm system.”

“Right…” Rose sighed, letting her eyes wonder off in the direction of the horde of walkers still gathered around the police car and the flare, the later of which was quickly being abandoned as it’s audience shuffled toward the blaring vehicle while those already surrounding it were doing all they could to locate what they sought, even though no living thing would likely be found inside. And yet, the braindead idiots continued to ransack the thing, thinking they’d find their next meal inside. Rose would feel sorry for them if they hadn’t destroyed the world she knew and taken her mother away before her time. 

Some of the walkers were already beginning to give up on the vehicle as night encroached on them, wandering off aimlessly for no particular reason what-so-ever, the sun beginning to dip below the horizon when the trailer door was suddenly flung open quite abruptly, revealing the two men who had gone inside after Sheon and Alex, the one Rose had assumed had been a cop before the outbreak freezing in the doorway as all undead eyes turned on him and his companion. Everything seemed to freeze in that one second as the two men stared down the walkers surrounding them before the undead seemed to realize just what was standing before them and began to mobilize, stumbling toward the two, snarling and growling, baring their teeth. The first man led the charge out, taking a couple of the walkers down with a couple of single shots, shouting to the man behind him to run. He bolted, taking off for the school with the first man on his heels, the horde shuffling after them, groaning hungrily as they did so. 

“Idiots…” Elijah muttered to himself, shaking his head slowly in irritation as he and Rose watched from their hiding spot as the two men were chased, “You always, always check to make sure the coast is clear before you try to get away, does no one understand that?”

“Do you think we should help them?” Rose asked, ducking out of sight with her brother as several walkers shuffled past the bus in pursuit of the moving horde, single-mindedly determined to get at whatever food was nearby. Elijah peered over the seat, frowning deeply, “That would probably be dad’s call, wouldn’t it? He is leading this mission and you know if we did something without his permission he’d get pissed. Let’s get Sheon and Al out of the danger zone first and meet up with dad before we make any rash decisions. Remember what he said before we started: don’t do anything that could get you eaten. That horde is still too big for all of us to handle, even if those two men were to help, it wouldn’t be enough and we’d be putting ourselves at risk. We need to come up with a plan first.”

Rose was silent for a moment as she allowed this to sink in before she smiled at her younger brother out of the corner of her mouth, “That doesn’t sound like the impulsive Elijah Anderson I knew growing up. You’d usually go running in to join the action without thinking anything through first.” She teased lovingly, hoping to reveal some of the tension around them. It took a moment, but she thought she saw the tense line in Elijah’s shoulders relax a bit as he let loose a little chuckle under his breath. “No one can really afford to be impulsive in a world like this, can they? I had to learn that lesson the hard way, huh?”

Rose’s smile slackened a little at the memory that simple statement brought and she automatically reached out to put a comforting hand on her brother’s shoulder, squeezing it softly, “That was a mistake, Eli, a mistake you yourself fixed. You managed to get yourself, Christina, and Keith out of harms’ way just in time, right? You mustn’t keep blaming yourself for it.”

“How can I not when it still plagues my dreams…?” Elijah muttered lowly, avoiding Rose’s caring gaze. Rose’s hand tightened ever so slightly on his shoulder, her eyes softening, “Eli, I –“

A sudden tap on the bus door made the siblings freeze, their hearts nearly stopping in their chests as they whirled around to face the plastic and glass entrance, having forgotten for a moment they still needed to keep watch, their hands immediately dropping to their weapons before they realized that the figures standing just outside weren’t ones who meant them any harm. They each gave a sigh of relief at the sight of Sheon and Alex peering in at them through the glass with lively eyes, even as their features were solemn, worried. Sheon motioned for the two to come out and quickly while Alex kept an eye on their surroundings to ensure any walkers that had stayed behind wouldn’t discover them. Elijah unjammed the mechanism and the siblings disembarked, following their cousin around to the back of the bus and toward the alley they’d been in before, where they slipped into the shadows, the moon’s rays unable to reach them through the high brick walls that surrounded them. Without saying a word, the four quietly slipped into the abandoned bookstore through the entrance Shawn had used earlier, Sheon pulling out a flashlight to light their way between the crowded bookshelves, each of which was now covered in a thick layer of dust, splashes of blood thrown in here and there where people and walkers had been taken down, pools of crimson still painting the thin commercial carpet under their feet where bodies lay or had once laid before and bullet holes riddled the walls. Rose shuddered and moved closer to Sheon as they climbed a staircase that led to the second floor, which was in much the same state as the first, although they paid it little mind as they found the staircase leading to the roof and climbed it as well, where they found their elder standing at the edge, watching the scene at the high school below through a pair of binoculars. 

“Uncle Shawn?” Sheon called carefully as they joined him, switch off the flashlight as they peered over the edge of the building as well, “Any idea what we should do about those two? It looked like the walkers were trapping them inside the school.”

Silence ensued between all of them as Shawn continued to stare through his binoculars at a certain point down below, possibly the point at which the two men had been cornered by horde, which was slowly growing in number around a singular area at one side of the school. After a few moments, he sighed, lowering the lenses from his eyes to rub them with the forefinger and thumb of one hand. When he finally looked up, there was pain in his gaze. 

“I don’t know what we could do to help those men down there…we might just have to leave them to their own devices…” he admitted sadly, moving to return the binoculars to his bag while shock unfolded over the younger adults’ faces. 

“Sir, we can’t just leave those men down there to die!” Alex blurted out, surprising himself for a moment, even as he hurried to explain when the others, aside from Sheon, looked at him with raised eyebrows, “I think one of those men down there are a part of Sophia’s original group, if we let them die, then we won’t be able to find out where they’re camped and return her to them. Sheon and I heard them talking as they were getting their supplies, which included a respirator. They were getting that stuff for the boy that was shot this morning, Carl, Sophia’s friend. They needed that equipment to save him; if we let them get eaten by those walkers down there, then Carl could die, too.”

This announcement was met by astonished silence, Rose and Elijah staring at their sister’s boyfriend with bug eyes while Shawn slowly blinked, allowing his mind to work through this information before he glanced back toward the building below, his mouth setting into a firm line in thought. After a moment of quiet contemplation, he finally turned to the others, his eyes settling on his son first. 

“Elijah, did you finish hotwiring that bus like you said you would?” He asked, making Elijah blink quizzically and nod, looking confused for a moment. “Y-yeah, I finished just before those guys came bursting out of the trailer like a couple of idiots, but I didn’t get a chance to use the alarm system yet.”

“Good boy,” Shawn said rapidly, turning to Rose and pointing to the new back on her shoulder, “And those are the flares we were aiming to get, aren’t they?” When she could only nod mutely, he turned to face all four, his mouth still set and his eyes firm, “If we have those things, then we might have a chance of saving those men down there, but we’re going to have to be really careful about how we go about this, understand? One little slip up could cost one of us our lives.”

Although this grim statement sent shivers down each of their backs, all four of them straightened their spines and nodded firmly in agreement, knowing what they were about to do was very, very dangerous. 

Gathering together in a circle, the four young adults turned to listen to Shawn, who already had a semi-formed plan in his head, “I think what we should do here is something similar to what we were doing before, although it’s going to be different. Rose, you and Elijah return to the bus and set off it’s alarms just as we planned, just be sure not to stick around to wait for the walkers, got it?” Once he got her nod of approval, Shawn turned to his nephew and future son-in-law, “What I want the two of you to do is take the flares Rose and Elijah got and go hide at the other end of the lot, throwing them toward the trailer again. Once enough walkers are drawn away, Rose, Eli, I want the two of you to find those two men and bring them up here out of harm’s way. I’ll message you two,” He indicated Sheon and Alex, “when they’re safe and have you come back up here and we’ll go from there. Everyone got it?”

“Got it.”

“And kids,” Shawn stopped them before they could begin moving, looking each of them in the eye as he continued, “If anything were to happen, if something goes wrong, I want you to run, run as far and fast as you can, find higher ground and wait until we come for you. If you’re forced to find a hiding spot, stay there, all right?”

The four nodded their heads in understanding and hurried to do as they were told, Sheon taking the bag of flares from Rose as they left the roof and headed back out onto the minefield, splitting off into different directions just as they had before. Rose and Elijah returned to the school bus and turned up all the handles inside that set off the emergency alarm, making their escape through the rear door, returning to their hiding spot between two of the police cars from that afternoon. It took a few minutes, but soon a portion of the horde began to trickle back into the lot, still snarling and groaning as they dragged themselves toward the vehicle, much in the same way they had when the police siren had first started going off. Neither sibling moved to go find their targets yet, however, until they spotted the semi-familiar sight of a red and white light flying through the air to land on the pavement just feet from the trailer they’d been aiming for not even an hour ago. A few of the braindead idiots turned to stumble toward the hissing and spitting weapon, still groaning as they bent for a better look. 

Once sure they were distracted, Rose and Elijah made a break for it in the direction they’d seen the horde chase those two men. Their pace slowed as they reached a bend in the path leading around a corner and cautiously approached, leaning carefully around to assess the situation before them. What once had been the front of the school was now swarming with a crowd of the undead, slowly dragging themselves through a hole they’d created in the metal fencing that had once protected the glass doors leading into the hollowed halls just beyond, where, the siblings were now sure, the other survivors were currently being chased down like a couple of foxes for the hunt. 

Glancing at one another contemplatively, wondering what they could do to draw more of the walkers away to give the men a better chance at staying alive, the two glanced behind them to be sure they hadn’t been followed by those drawn back by the bus as something seemed to occur to Rose. Grabbing Elijah around the wrist and peering around the side of the building once more, Rose began to pull him after her out into the open, but he planted his feet, yanking her back and jerking her back around to face him.

“What the hell are you doing, if we go out into the open, those things will be sure to spot us!” He hissed with narrowed eyes, wondering for a moment if perhaps his sister was losing it. Rose frowned at him, sighing, already knowing he was right, but knowing they needed to get around to the other side of the school to see if they couldn’t find a way to get those men out. When she told him this, he pursed his lips in a similar fashion to how their father did, not looking comfortable with this. “Rose, that could be dangerous, there are too many of them out there, we have to go back and find out another way.” 

“There might not be any other way, Elijah, we came back to help them and damn it, that’s what we’re going to do. If we don’t, they die and that boy dies, too. We have to try.” 

Elijah still looked unsure about this, his eyebrows knitting as he silently weighed the pros and cons of this plan, although he wouldn’t have long to think as Rose suddenly spotted something behind him that would drive them forward. Without warning she grabbed onto her brother’s wrist once more, yanking him forward. He stumbled, yelling out in surprise, his eyes widening. 

“No more time to think, just run!” Rose explained as they took off across open ground. Elijah blinked and glanced behind him, tensing immediately when he saw the walkers stumbling after them, their gaze locked solely on the siblings, their teeth snapping, bared aggressively. This was incentive enough to get him moving, especially as some of the walkers who were trying to get inside the school noticed the two being chased and changed course, turning to follow after them, too. The siblings followed the curve of the school around to the back, where the cafeteria food was delivered and, just beyond that, the sports fields were, enclosed by lengths of chain link fences. 

“Shit, now what’re we going to do?!” Elijah said as they skid to a halt in front of the fence, Rose looking frantically both ways as he looked behind them at the growing crowd, “Rose!”

“Follow the fence, we need to try to get to those trees over there!” Rose breathed, pointing to the line of trees that seemed impossibly far away. Elijah spared it a look then looked back at the walkers advancing on them and, deciding it was better than being eaten alive, pushed his sister in front of him, urging her to hurry it up. She needed little encouragement, however, as she took off for the trees, listening to the sound of her brother’s feet pounding the pavement behind her, the groans and growls of the walkers as they dragged themselves after them, their feet shuffling. those that got to close, their nails snagging in their clothes, trying to pull them back toward their gaping maws, were met with a sword to the brain, neither sibling looking back once they pulled their weapon free once more, the accompanying thud of the dead body falling to the pavement drowned out by the groans and snarls of the rest of the group still chasing them. 

Coming around the fence, the two spotted an red abandoned truck just along the tree line, the cab held high off the ground, just out of the zombie’s reach. Changing course, Rose and Elijah made a break for the cab, putting on a burst of speed to put more distance between themselves and the crowd just behind them to give them a few extra seconds to climb inside. Elijah climbed up first to check the lock while Rose turned to face the oncoming group, unsheathing the other half of her Butterfly Swords to better defend herself, lowering herself into a fighting stance. Just before the crowd could reach them, though, Rose heard the sound of the door handle click open just seconds before Elijah’s hand clamped down on the collar of her shirt, startling her enough to cause her to loose grip on both swords, which were sent clattering to the pavement as she was hauled up into the truck cab. She fell backward between the seats, her legs up in the air as the truck door slammed and Elijah scrambled to lock the doors. 

Groaning and pulling herself upright using the seats on either side of her, Rose scooted back a little bit so her legs wouldn’t stick out at such an awkward angle and rubbed a couple of sour spots where she’d landed too hard on something, be it the gear shift or what have you. While she tried to massage away the pain where she was sure she was now going to have bruises, her eyes trailed over the cabin, her hand falling to the flashlight she kept in her jacket to shine some light on the situation. 

Against the back wall was a single twin bed, it’s sheets and blankets all crumpled, the pillow on the floor by the head of the bed. A couple of shelves were built into the back and side of the cab, holding pill bottles and a dirty book. Aside from the layer of dust over everything, the cab looked untouched, not a speck of blood in sight, meaning the driver had likely been killed elsewhere. If he had survived, he would’ve likely taken the truck to escape the walkers and if it had been good on gas, it would’ve been a good vehicle to use in this apocalypse. 

Satisfied that she and her brother wouldn’t have to expect a surprise companion, Rose turned off her flashlight and got to her feet, pulling herself into the driver’s seat, Elijah already occupying the passenger seat, peering over the edge of the windowsill as the walkers reached up toward them, clawing mindlessly at the door and sides of the cab as their shins hit against the step used to climb inside. He turned to her as he felt her climb into the seat next to him, frowning deeply.

“I’m sorry I made you drop your swords, Rose…” He said apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck, making Rose remember the dual blades she’d dropped when he’d yanked her inside. She pat the empty sheath at her side to double check before she sighed, nodding in understanding to her younger brother, knowing he’d only been looking out or her. Likely if he hadn’t’ve pulled her inside with the walkers being as close as they were, there could’ve been a chance she would’ve been caught and possibly bitten. “It’s okay, you really saved my neck out there. I can get them back when we get out of here. Can you see them from here?”

“I could see one of them. I think the other might’ve been kicked under the truck.” He answered with a sigh, peering over the windowsill again, making Rose sigh softly herself, “Well, it isn’t like we don’t know where they are, we just have to collect them later…” She admitted quietly, relieved they at least knew where her weapons were, yet feeling a bit naked without them now; she’d gotten so used to having them by her side that she just didn’t feel comfortable without them, especially since they had been a gift from her father. Losing them was like losing his protection. Elijah understood this well, considering his own blade had been a gift from his father as well and his acceptance to his sister’s words was a bit reluctant as he kept a watch out the window. 

Trying to distract herself from her troubled thoughts, Rose chose to look out the windshield, slumping back in her seat with her arms crossed, only to sit straight up once more when she spotted the pair her family had been trying to help a short distance away. She leaned forward for a better view, gripping the steering wheel tightly as she watched them, recognizing their body shapes even from this distance; both of them looked to be limping, like they’d hurt themselves while inside, firing into the crowd of walkers chasing them, hobbling as fast as they were able to get away. 

“Are those the men we were supposed to be helping?!” Elijah asked, having followed his sister’s line of vision to the pair, squinting his eyes for a better view as he leaned against the dash before he turned to look at his sister, “Should we try to do something?”

Rose chewed her bottom lip, trying to figure out what they could possibly do before she sighed in defeat, “I don’t know how we could, even if we were able to get out of the cab, I don’t know if we’d be able to get to the two in time to – what the hell is he doing?!” 

Elijah’s eyes snapped back to the duo struggling to escape the crowd, his breath catching in his closing throat at the sight. The more built of the two had turned his gun on his companion and shot him in the leg, causing him to fall to the floor, clutching his bleeding limb. The first man was struggling to take his bag and gun while the injured man tried to get a grip on him, his fingers entangled in his black hair, clutching on for dear life as the zombies drew closer, only to be knocked down by the first man by the butt of his handgun while he yanked himself to his feet and began to hobble away without a second glance. 

Rose and Elijah could only watch the scene in horror as the horde fell upon the felled man and began to tear the flesh from his body, his screams piercing the night, shaking the two siblings to their very cores. Rose covered her mouth as tears blurred her eyes, her entire form quivering in terror, her mind going a million miles an hour, unable to process what had just happened. 

She knew things had changed drastically since the outbreak, but she still couldn’t believe how someone could possibly do something so horrible. It…it just wasn’t human; he might as well just be one of those mindless, cold-blooded corpses tearing that man out there apart. 

Gods this was all so royally screwed up!


	3. Meeting and Reunion

The memory of that horrible night would forever haunt Rose and Elijah Anderson for the rest of their natural born lives. Being the only ones who saw what had happened during their attempted rescue mission only seemed to make their trauma over the incident all the worse, despite their family’s struggles to alieve some of their stress and worry. Even talking about the events of that night did little to help; although able to tell their family exactly what had happened to have disturbed them both so deeply, it still shocked both of them that just thinking about it made Rose break down into tears while Elijah would zone out completely, reverting into a kind of catatonic state that sent panic through every other member of the family. Except, that is, for Shawn. 

Despite his obvious concern for both his children, the elder of the group could tell, with almost complete certainty, why what they had seen had shaken them both so fundamentally, which he pointed out to the two of them shortly after they had disclosed the events of that night. The reason why the two were reacting so strongly to such a thing, despite their adjustment to the world in which they now lived, seeing someone willingly turning on another person in order to preserve themselves was other-worldly to them, especially since he and his wife had always taught their children to be selfless and to help others, not to hurt them. Seeing someone being betrayed and, almost quite literally, being fed to the ‘wolves’ like the man had been, was not something any of his children would consider doing, no matter how bleak things were. They had a sense of empathy that made the affects of events happening around them seem more powerful; and their sense of protectiveness over each other, over their family, could be tied into this as well. Both had probably seen not just themselves, but every other member of their family being in that scenario, possibly even one day in the near future, which had set them off. That man had probably had a family, people who cared about him same as they did and just the thought of one of their family being in his place, being torn to shreds, their screams forever ringing in their ears while their flesh was stripped from their bones was a terrifying and heart-wrenching though in of itself. Rose and Elijah knew no one deserved that kind of fate, no matter who they were. 

This explanation seemed to be the only thing that could calm either of them down, even just a little, although they would never be able to completely shake the horror they had felt after witnessing it. It would take some time for the two to be able to forget something like this and, possibly, even more time for the nightmare the memory induced to fade. 

The day following their mission was a resting day for the group, since they weren’t able to get back to the RV until the next morning. Once Elijah and Rose had been collected from the truck and Rose had recollected her swords, Shawn thought it would be too dangerous to try and get back in the dark, so they decided to camp out on the roof of the abandoned bookstore. As soon as the sun started to rise, they started back toward their camp, stopping to collect their supplies just as they’d planned before they trudged home, physically and mentally exhausted. Anna and Christina took it upon themselves to be look-outs for the day so they could get some sleep before they would plan their next move. 

When the supply group woke that afternoon, they all had lunch, then took advantage of having the waterfall and took turns taking baths, grateful for the chance to bathe even with no hot water available before taking inventory of their supplies, checking the surrounding area for danger, then sat down together to decide what they should do next. Although still ultimately planning on returning to their home to the north, the family had made a promise to return Sophia to her mother and their group and they would be sure to do what they could to see that promise through. They used their travel map to plan out where they would look, Shawn organizing patrols to scourge the areas all around to be sure that they didn’t leave a single stone unturned, knowing if they just kept looking, they would eventually run into someone from the little girl’s original group and be able to return her to them. Rose even offered to check around the area of the stream where she and Anna had collected their water, already mapping out that area in her mind of where she could begin to look and where she could find where Sophia had dropped her doll, too. She pointed out that if Sophia’s group was still in the area that they could stick close to a water source to ensure they had enough to stay alive. Shawn complimented her on this line of thinking and told the others to be sure that they kept their eyes open for the other group around any other kind of water source that could be nearby before he began to sort everyone into patrols of no more than two. 

“Since Sheon’ll be staying behind tomorrow to watch over Christina, Sophia, and Keith, it’ll just be Rose, Anna, Alex, Elijah, and myself. Anna, Alex, I want you two to head west and follow this river here for a couple of miles in either direction. I’ll take Elijah and head back toward the town, following the trees in either direction as well. Rose, you’ll have to go solo on your mission, will you be all right?” Shawn furrowed his brows worriedly at his eldest, who only smiled back at him in return.

“I’ll be fine, daddy, I’ll have my bow and arrows, plus my Butterfly Swords and all my daggers. Besides, I know if I see anything that could be too difficult to handle, I’ll be sure to get myself out of danger. Girl Scouts’ Honor.” She added when her father continued to look uncertain. He finally sighed and nodded in agreement, knowing he couldn’t argue with that. “All right…just…if you run into anything you can’t run from, be sure to call for back-up and we’ll come to help right away –“

“I’ll send out an immediate S.O.S.” Rose promised, putting her hand over her father’s and squeezing reassuringly. Shawn nodded his head in agreement, making everyone else agree to this as well before they continued organizing where they would be looking the next day, working until late into the night until everyone was tired enough to go to bed. 

Rose and Elijah were the first to wake up the following morning, jarred out of their sleep with the taunting nightmare of the man they had seen getting eaten more than twenty-four hours before, his screams still echoing in both their ears, both of them slick with sweat, their breaths escaping in labored pants as though they’d just been out running. The image of that man being eaten alive kept replaying behind their lids, refusing to subside, prompting both siblings to get up and climb atop the RV for some fresh air while they kept an eye out for any walkers, images of their family being attacked, eaten like that man was causing both their anxiety and panic to grow, refusing to allow either of them a moment to relax or calm down. Shawn would be the one to find them huddled on the roof together, staring blankly out over the trees with gazed, terrified eyes, as though something had petrified them. 

“Rose, Eli?” He called in a soft voice as he climbed up to join them, touching each of their shoulders, making them both jump and whirl to face him, tensed to fight; he put his hands up complacently, letting them know he wasn’t a threat and waited until they relaxed a little, his frown deepening as he watched Rose’s eyes dart away from him to the surrounding area while Elijah stroked the handle of the blade strapped to his hip. “Will you two be all right to go out searching today? You both seem rather….erm, on edge….”

This seemed to catch Rose’s attention, at the very least, as she snapped her head around to look at her father once more, his eyebrows arching high over her eyes, almost disappearing into her hairline, “You’re not thinking of having us stay here, are you?” She asked, biting her bottom lip worriedly. Shawn looked half tempted to make them, “Neither of you seem stable enough to handle it.”

“We’re stable enough…” Elijah muttered, clutching his knife tight enough that it turned his knuckles white, “We’re still just a bit jumpy from our nightmare, that’s all…”

Understanding touched Shawn’s eye, “That man again?” When he received nods in reply, the older man sighed softly, looking gently at the two, “Rose, Eli, there was nothing either of you could’ve done to help him, even if you could, that horde was just too big….and you know all of us are safe and sound, none of us, not me, Christina, Anna, no one is going anywhere. We’re a family and we’re going to stick together, protect each other like we all promised we would when this all began. We’re all going to get through this, together, so long as we stick together, okay?” 

Elijah and Rose nodded slowly at this, allowing themselves to relax a little more at their father’s words while he smiled gently at them, making a not to himself to have Christina brew each of them some tea to calm them a little more before they went on their search. Getting to his feet, he held out a hand to help them up, pulling Rose gently to her feet while Elijah got up himself, Shawn gesturing both of them before him as they all headed back into the RV for breakfast.

As per her father’s request, Christina made sure to brew up a pot of green tea with peppermint to serve with their morning oatmeal to help calm everyone’s nerves before their patrols and even gave everyone a little pack with some of the herbs they grew just in case they ran into any trouble while they were out.

“We don’t have a lot of herbs, so I only put what I could.” She told them with an apologetic smile, rubbing the back of her neck, “I’ve included Thyme to use if you get hurt and need to disinfect the wound and Wheatgrass for improved blood flow once you’ve stopped any bleeding and need to be sure the body’s readying to heal itself. I even put some Wintergreen in for pain and a bit of Astragalus for an improved immune system.”

Everyone was grateful for the herbs, though, and thanked the teenager for her thoughtful gesture, promising to use them when they needed to. With another walkie-talkie test taken care of and weapons being distributed equally, everyone gave hugs and kisses, then the groups left to do their patrols, stopping once more to ensure the RV was secure before they left and split off in their different directions. 

Finding the stream where she and Anna had restocked their water, Rose checked around the immediate area for any sign of the doll, then turned to follow the water flow to see if the doll had been washed downstream for about a mile before turning to check upstream as well. She spent most of the morning checking that stream, only stopping when she needed breaks to relieve herself or eat/drink something before she continued on her way, still following the flow of the water until it began to thin, turning into a creek. Hills began to emerge just before her, rising high above toward the sky, rocks and lopsided tree roots jutting out of the darkened earth like blades and tangled limbs. Tall, thick bushes began to pop up here and there, obscuring parts of the area from her view, which immediately put Rose on the alert, stretching her senses to their max to watch and listen for the tall tale signs of any approaching dead coming her way as she continued upstream. 

The creek continued onward, disappearing under the lowest branches of a grouping of bushes that grew near the base of a rather steep hillside where Rose could hear the sound of the water trickling down a cropping of rocks into the pool she was sure fed the creek. A snarl just ahead startled her, her body immediately tensing in response as she hurriedly pulled her bow from her shoulders and notched an arrow, slowly and carefully maneuvering around the bushes before her in order to avoid detection so she could peer around the leaves in order to assess the situation. 

Just yards from where she stood, laying prone on the small beach bedside a large pool fed from the water trickling down the hillside was an unconscious man, a walker by his booted feet, biting at the toes of his shoe, trying to pierce through the material to get to it’s food underneath. He must’ve been wearing steel toes, considering the tough time that walker was having with the shoe. Knowing she needed to get rid of it before that walker decided to go for another portion of the man’s body that wasn’t as well protected as his feet, Rose stepped out of the bushes into the corpse’s line of sight, drawing the string of her bow back as it looked up, only for it’s head to lull forward as her arrow pierced through. 

Hurrying closer, Rose pulled her arrow free and then kicked the walker a short distance away before moving to the unconscious man’s side, dropping her bow beside her as she knelt next to him. She carefully reached up to cup his chin, turning his head side to side to assess his wounds; it looked as though he’d hurt his head, as she could see a long, thin cut along the edge of his hairline producing a trail of blood that ran down his face. Carefully releasing him, Rose pulled a clean handkerchief from a pocket on her navy green cargo pants and turned to soak it in the water just behind her, which she used to gently clean the blood from his face, allowing herself the chance to look him over for other wounds as well.

The man laying before her was quite handsome, Rose was quick to notice, her cheeks flaming a little as she took in his sharply angled face, the way his eyebrows furrowed over the bridge of his nose, his thin, dirt spotted lips moving as he spoke to himself in his sleep, drawing attention to the little mole that stood beside the right corner. Wet strands of short, dark brown hair stuck to his forehead and neck, highlighting his lightly bronzed skin, possibly a result of being out in the sun most of the time, trying to escape those walkers bent on eating you for dinner. The facial hair on his lip and chin was thin, light blond and had tickled Rose’s hand when she’d touched it, making her cheeks flame all the more. Further down, she noticed his broad shoulders and barreled chest, both covered in a brown flannel shirt, which had had it’s sleeves ripped off at the shoulder, giving his thick, muscled arms the chance to breath. Red catching her attention, Rose allowed her gaze to fall to the shaft of a crossbow bolt sticking out of the man’s side, it’s sharpened point looking toward the sky as thick crimson blood soaked into the material of his shirt. Judging by the large black crossbow laying beside him, Rose would have to guess that that bolt was one of his and that he must’ve gotten into an accident to have one of his own weapons impaling him as it was. 

Chewing her bottom lip worriedly as she tried to sort through what she would have to do, Rose decided to care for the man’s head wound first before she did anything for his side, quickly rinsing her handkerchief once she’d cleaned all the blood from his face so she could clean the dirt away as well. He stirred as little as she carefully pressed the soaked cloth to his lips, his eyes fluttering open just the slightest bit as he grabbed onto her wrist. She stopped, putting a hand over his.

“It’s okay, sir, I’m not going to hurt you, I’m just here to help.” She told him in the softest voice she could, gently pulling his hand from her wrist to resume wiping his face clean. He gazed up at her dazedly, his hand clenching weakly in her grasp as his lips parted under her touch. 

From where Rose was sitting, the sun was hitting her at a very advantageous angle, a few bright beams of sunlight slanting in through the thick canopies overhead, bringing emphasis to her messy, rose tinted dirty blond hair, which was done up in a loose braid that fell over one of her shoulders, a few loose bangs falling in her big, expressive hazel green eyes. She had very fair skin that was quite clear apart from a little mole under her left eye, with her face remarkably heart-shaped, her bangs parted to the right to cradle it perfectly. The sight of her made Daryl wonder for a moment if the second spill he’d taken down the hill had killed him and if he was looking at an angel. Could the illusion he’d seen of his brother just been his ghost berating him or not looking for him while he was still alive? And if it was, why….why was he given a vision of such a beautiful woman, after he’d screwed things up so badly while he was still on earth?

A gentle pressure on his wrist stopped these questions short, making Daryl clench his hand again, his lips moving once more, another attempt to speak, although no words came out, only a low groan as an aching pain rolled through him, a dulled pain in his head and side. Wait…you weren’t supposed to feel pain in the afterlife….what was –?

A noise that sounded a little too close for comfort pierced his ears as he slowly started returning to the waking world, a low, angry snarl, like that of a predator, something he had a feeling he should be afraid of, something he knew didn’t mean good news. The woman whipped around, her fingers stilling on his lips as shock unfolded over her face, although within the next second, she had disappeared, the warmth of her hands gone, leaving Daryl to try and shake his daze away to find out where she’d gone, pulling himself upright as the swirling vortex of green and brown around him transforming into shapes, which, slowly but surely, began to gain more defining details. 

The angry, predatory snarl from before drew Daryl’s attention to the pair grappling just a few feet away, the shock jolting him entirely back to reality when he saw the woman who had been helping him before pinned to the ground by a walker that had obviously once been an African American man. It growled lowly at her, snapping it’s teeth close to her face as she struggled to keep it off her, pressing it’s arms hard into it’s shoulders as she twisted her head side to side. 

Rolling onto his left side, Daryl grunted as pain jolted through him when the bolt in his side made contact with the ground, instinctively rolling to the other side as he put a hand to the injured side, panting, his sharp eyes darting back to the pair struggling on the ground. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he quickly pulled himself into a semi-sitting position and gripped the shaft of the bolt, yanking with all his might until it came free before he grappled for his crossbow, setting the bolt between his teeth as he pulled the string back. The string clicked into place and he hurried to fit the bolt into position, scrambling to his feet as he readied to fire. By this time, the young woman had managed to flip the walker over on it’s back, although it had managed to find a hold in her black tank with one hand, trying to yank her down to it’s mouth while she desperately pressed it’s head down against the ground with her free hand, the other still preoccupied with holding down the walker’s arm, it’s teeth gnashing, struggling for a taste of her long, smooth neck. Taking aim, Daryl took the shot, only lowering his weapon again when the walker stilled, finally allowing Rose the chance to rip herself from it’s grasp and quickly scramble to her feet, panting heavily. 

Daryl went over to the dead walker and pulled the bolt from it’s head, glancing toward Rose as she hurriedly fixed her clothing, her cheeks dusting pink in embarrassment since the bastard had nearly pulled her tank top down enough to expose her breasts, which would have been an embarrassing situation in of itself. Quickly pushing down his disappointment at the loss of a show and his thoughts about how cute she looked when she blushed, Daryl pulled on the mask of indifference he usually wore as rubbed the bolt against his pants leg to rid it of the blood and brains.

“Ya al’right there?” He asked in a deep, gravely voice, surprising Rose, who looked around at him again, meeting his piercing blue gaze with her wide hazel one. She took a deep breath and nodded, a smile touching her lips as she bent to retrieve her fallen sword and bow.

“Yes, I’m all right, thank you.” She said in a grateful tone, surprising Daryl with her accent; from that alone he knew she hadn’t been from around these parts before the world had ended. It sounded like she’d come from the northeast, possibly around New England. He eyed her slowly as she returned her sword to it’s sheath and strapped the bow on once more, turning to face him. She didn’t look like much, a skinny little thing dressed in baggy clothes aside from the tight tank she was wearing, although she did look as though she knew how to do honest work and, judging by the weapons she carried, she obviously knew how to defend herself. She cocked her head slightly, her hair falling in her eyes, “What about you, though, sir? Those wounds look nasty….” She told him, pointing to the wound in his side left from the bolt and the gash in his forehead, her eyebrows pinching over the bridge of her nose, “What in the world happened to you?”

Daryl moved his arm in front of the wound in his side, huffing lightly, “Got thrown froma horse at the top’a the hill,” he said, gesturing toward the steep hill next to them. Her eyes grew wide once more and she put a hand to her mouth, but he turned away, not wishing to see the sympathy in her eyes, gritting his teeth, “Weren’t no big deal, it happens, don’t it?” he huffed again.

“Doesn’t mean it still isn’t serious, though…” Rose told him, her brows still frowned deeply as she watched him walk back over to the pool and pick something up from the ground, “I’m not really a doctor, but I’ve learned a few things from my sister, maybe I could help you take care of that –“

“I don’t need nobody’s help,” Daryl snapped, turning to her as he set his crossbow down and laid a doll down on top of it. Rose flinched away at the harsh tone and watched quietly for a moment as Daryl pulled off his outer shirt and tied it around his middle to cover his wound until he could get back to his camp, picking his crossbow up once more and hooking the doll to his belt. Rose’s eyes immediately fell to the toy and she inhaled sharply. 

“Wait,” she said, reaching out quickly for the man, pulling back quickly as he turned to face her once more. Biting her bottom lip, she took a deep breath before meeting his piercing gaze once more, “Who’s that doll on your belt belong to?”

Daryl looked surprised at this question, touching the doll with a frown, his eyes narrowing suspiciously, “Why’da ya want to know?”

Rose kept eye contact with him, her back straightening under his quelling gaze, “Because I have a little girl my family’s taken in back at my camp that’s missing that doll. Her name is Sophia. Do you know her?”

The mixed expression of relief and shock on Daryl’s face told Rose that he knew exactly who Sophia was, although his gaze remained cautious as he eyed her once more, “Ya found Sophia? Where is she? Is she safe? Answer me, woman!”

Rose put her hands up calmly, “Yes, I found her two days ago being attacked by walkers and managed to save her from being eaten; she’s back at my camp with my little sister and cousins, being well looked after, she’s healthy and safe. We’ve been helping her find her group again and I promised her I would help her find her doll, although I can see I’ve just achieved both in one shot.” She said with a small smile, hoping the light joke would take the edge off. Daryl seemed to relax a tad at this, the relief unfolding over his features at the news that the little girl was all right, although a determined look flashed in his gaze. 

“Take me to her,” He demanded abruptly, turning fully to face her once more, startling Rose for a moment, “Take me to your group. How far are they?”

Rose frowned at this, her brows pinching again, “They’re a good six miles back that way,” She pointed to the stream she had followed to get here, eyeing the man, “And I don’t think walking all that way with your wound is a good idea. Maybe we should get you back to your group and get you taken care of, they can’t be that far, right? I can take a few of your group with me back to my family to get Sophia.”

“The hell ya will,” Daryl growled stubbornly, striding toward the bushes where Rose had emerged. “I’m goin’ to get Sophia and bring ‘er back m’self.” 

“Wait a minute there,” Rose hurried after him and grabbed a hold of his arm, yanking him to a stop, “There is absolutely no way you can walk six miles to my camp and then back here again, and then add on another however many more it’ll take to get back to your camp with that wound of yours’. You can’t even put your carry your crossbow properly because you’re in pain! You need medical attention whether you want to admit it or not and I will not allow you to go off and hurt yourself worse just because you refused to ask for help. I’m bringing you back to your camp and making sure you get taken care of.”

“I told ya, I’m fine, it’s a flesh wound!” Daryl argued, ripping his arm from Rose’s grasp and turning to face her once more, glaring at her. She put her hands on her hips, glaring back at him, “It is not just a flesh wound, there was a damn bolt through your side for gods’ sake! Either we go back to your camp so you can get that wound taken care of or I won’t be showing you how to get back to mine. The choice is yours’.” Rose told him flatly, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at him, as though daring him to challenge her. The two glared at one another for another moment as Daryl considered this before he finally sighed.

“Fine, we’ll do thin’s ya’re way, but ya’d better not try anythin’ er I’ll be shootin’ ya m’self, got it?” He threatened, earning a shrug in reply, “Fair enough. Now c’mon, we should start going back before it get dark.” She said, only pausing for a moment when she suddenly remembered the herbs she carried in her pouch. She turned quickly to face Daryl again, watching for a moment with disgust as he bent over the walker he had killed and removed it’s ears, which he promptly made into a necklace. 

“Ew,” Rose muttered, shuddering as he rolled his eyes in response, “I gotta have a trohpy,” he stated as though that was the more normal thing in the world, shrugging as he moved to sit on a nearby log and pulled a dead squirrel out of one of the pockets on his jeans. Shuddering once more, she moved to join him, opening her mouth to speak once more when he suddenly opened the dead animal’s abdomen with a knife and began to eat it’s innards, making her freeze. “What in the world are you doing?”

“Gonna need energy to climb the hill,” he pointed out, offering a piece to Rose, who waved the meat off, fighting the bile climbing the back of her throat, “No thanks, I ate a raccoon shortly before I came here…” She said sarcastically, fighting the urge to vomit. Daryl shrugged once more, popping the organ into his mouth like a jellybean, “Listen ‘ere princess, meat is meat, cooked er not. If ya want ta survive t’is world, ya need ta understand that.”

“I do understand that,” Rose said stubbornly, crossing her arms once more. “It’s still just kinda gross to think about eating anything raw, that’s all….but, anyway, while you enjoy your lunch, I have some herbs my sister gave me for emergencies. It really isn’t much, but it’s at least something I can do. Would you mind if I -?” She gestured to his wounds, almost expecting Daryl to refuse, but then he just shrugged again.

“If it’s what feels right ta ya, princess, than I won’t stop ya. Jus’ don’t take too long, ya ‘ear? I want ta get back ta camp bafore the sun goes down.”

Nodding in agreement, Rose pulled a few thyme leaves from her pouch, promptly popping them into her mouth to chew until it was a paste, which she carefully applied to Daryl’s forehead and side, “My name’s Rose by the way.” She told him, making him look at her with a cocked brow, “Rose Anderson….we really didn’t get the chance to properly introduce ourselves back there.”

“Daryl Dixon,” He responded after a short pause, holding still as she covered both wounds in the thyme, which she informed him would stave off infection before she started to wrap his shirt back around his middle. “Good with herbs, are ya?” he asked, quirking a brow. Rose only laughed in response, shaking her head as she got back to her feet, “Not really, just a few things I’ve picked up from my mother and sister. My mom grew all kinds of plants and herbs when she was still alive and taught my little sister, who wanted to be a nurse before things went to shit.” She said, reaching into her pouch once more, extracting a few white petals and some small lumpy red berries, which she offered to Daryl, “Here, take these, they’re Astragalus petals and Wintergreen berries. Astragalus is supposed to boost your immune system, while Wintergreen helps alive pain. Mama always made us take these whenever we got hurt or had a cold.”

Daryl eyed the herbs for a moment before taking it from her, “Ya sure ya’re not trying to put me onta a new kinda drug?” He said in a half teasing voice, making Rose roll her eyes, “Yes, I’m quite sure, now eat them you big baby. We have a long climb ahead of us. And be sure to wipe your mouth, you look like one of those walkers out there that just ate.”

With little more argument, Daryl popped both herbs into his mouth and chewed, wincing slightly at the bitter juice that flooded his tongue from the berries while Rose eyed the steep hill where he had fallen, hoping to find an easy way up so he wouldn’t have to try too hard to climb it and end up straining himself. She moved around the little pond, looking at everything to make sure she didn’t miss anything that could be an advantage to them until a small cropping of oddly shaped rocks suddenly caught her attention and she went to check them out, finding that they made a thin, crooked trail of stone, dirt, and tree roots that led up the slope to the top of the hill, like naturally made stairs. 

Thanking god for the luck in finding the path, Rose hurried back to where she had left Daryl, “Daryl, I found a way up the hill, we can – Daryl?” She skid to a stop when she noticed he wasn’t still sitting on the log and looked around for where he had gone, wondering if he had just slipped off to go to the bathroom until she spotted a familiar figure clawing it’s way up the hillside, grabbing onto tree roots and bushes with it’s right hand while it’s feet scrambled for purchase on the loose dirt. Rose hurried to the bottom of the slope, watching the man struggle for a moment with her arms crossed in annoyance, her foot tapping the ground as she opened her mouth to tell him to get back down from there, only for the words to still on her tongue when she noticed his muscles ripple with his next movement. Her eyes were immediately draw to the taut line of his shoulders, the way his back stretched and bunched as he reached his right arm out for it’s next target, the muscles expanding, stretching with the movements required to climb up a steep slope such as this one, his bronzed skin moving so easily over the convulsing muscles, which sent a jolt rolling down Rose’s spine. 

“Are ya jus’ gonna stand t’ere all day, princess, or are ya gonna climb?” His deep, gravelly voice jolted Rose back to reality, making her cheeks flush once more as she realized she’d been caught staring, doing what she could to recover her dignity, “Daryl, get down from there, I found another way we could get up the hill without having to climb up like this. I found a little path over there that will make it a lot easier –“

“That path’s for pussies. I’ll stick ta climbin’.” Daryl responded tersely, continuing his climb while she looked on, narrowing her eyes, “Daryl, your wound is still too fresh to be over excreting yourself like this, why not just try and take it easy -?”

“I ain’t ‘bout ta take t’e easy way out and be called a wimp ‘cuza it. Use the stair if ya want, I’ll see ya at the topa the hill.” He called back without turning to acknowledge her. Rose sighed in frustration, covering her face with one hand and shaking her head, “Men!” she grumbled, turning on her heel and trudging back toward the path she had found, unable to understand how he could be so stubborn about this and refuse help when it was offered. She could understand that he didn’t want to look weak, but honestly he wasn’t going to only hurt himself worse if he continued on like he was. Dragging that crossbow up the hill along with him probably wasn’t helping him much either. If he would just let her help him, things would go a lot smoother for him. 

Shaking her head once more, Rose began to climb, too, following the path up the hillside, using the trees on either side as leverage whenever she reached a rough patch she had a hard time maneuvering, “That man is so stubborn, how could he possibly push himself so hard to the point of hurting himself worse? He’s just, ugh –“ She sighed to herself, reaching for another tree branch just ahead. As she pulled herself forward, the tree branch snapped under her weight, making her tumble forth, scraping her knees and hands as she tried to catch herself. Hissing in pain, she quickly pulled herself upright, looking at the torn flesh on her palms with a frown before she wiped them carefully on her cargo pants, which she promptly pulled up to assess the damage there as well. Her left knee didn’t look too torn up, but her right was scraped up pretty badly, already oozing blood. 

Biting her bottom lip against the sting in her palms and knee, Rose pulled out some more thyme leaves and popped them in her mouth, chewing them up until she could spread them on her scrapes before she tore a few strips from her cargo pants to bind them to stave off infection while she ate a Wintergreen berry for the pain. With her scraps taken care of, Rose continued up the hill, hindered only slightly by the sting that continued to plague her right knee, giving her a slight limp as she moved. When she reached the crest of the hill, she paused for a moment to catch her breath, putting one hand against the trunk of a tree nearby as she glanced behind her; the pool where she and Daryl had met gleamed blue in the sunlight far below, water continuing to trickle down the hillside while the walkers they’d taken care of remained unmoving where they had left them. 

Once her breathing had evened out, Rose left the path to walk along the edge of the hill, following the sound of Daryl’s grunts as he tried to pull himself up the slope until she spotted where he had stopped to catch his own breath, clinging onto the branches of a bush near the top, his left arm tucked into his side, protecting his wound as best as he could. She hurried over and knelt down at the rise where he aimed to climb.

“C’mon Daryl, you can do it, you’re almost there,” She encouraged, watching as he struggled to grab onto another branch further up, only for it to come loose and send him sliding back as he grabbed onto the one he’d been holding before. “Daryl –“

“Look, ya talk a big game, but ya was never there. You ain’t even here, now; you know, somethings never change.” Daryl suddenly spat, struggling for a hold on another root. 

Confusion colored Rose’s features as she stared at the man quizzically, wondering if that fall down the hillside had done more damage to his brain than they’d thought, “What in the world are you going on about, Daryl, did that fall knock something loose in your head or something? Never mind, just remind me to tell your healer to take a close look at your head when we get back, you’re almost to the top. Here, give me your hand.” 

Grabbing the tree next to her, Rose reached her hand out for Daryl to take, looking deep into his piercing blue eyes as he lifted his gave to her, making her notice the glaze in them for the first time. Worry rolled through her, racing against the different possibilities that clouded her mind of what could be wrong. Could he have a concussion? Just as this thought crossed her mind, the glaze cleared and his palm met hers, their fingers tightening around each other’s wrists. 

Rose began to pull, her other palm scraping against the bark of the tree, sending a stinging pain up her arm, which she chose to ignore, tightening her hand on the tree as she fought to help Daryl, who fought against the loose dirt threatening to send him tumbling back toward the bottom of the hill. He kicked at the ground, pushing himself forward a little, although he slid back down once more, his grip loosening in Rose’s as her’s loosened on the tree. The arm pressed close to his side shot up to grab onto her hand while she dug her nails into the tree beside her, yanking with all her might to pull both of them out of the danger zone. She fell back onto her rear, bringing her legs around to the front as she struggled to pull Daryl over the rise, giving one last hard tug to pull him the last few inches up. However, she overestimated how much effort she needed and yanked on him so hard she fell back onto the dirt, Daryl landing beside her, their hands still entwined together between them as they lay there, trying to catch their breath. 

“Yeah, ya’d better run!” Daryl suddenly shouts as he tried to sit up.

Rose shot him a confused glance and pulled herself into a seated position as soon as she could breath again, pushing the hair back out of her face, noticing, with a flush of the cheeks, that his hands were still tightly gripping hers, which she carefully pried from his grasp, turning her attention to the sky, trying to distract herself. The sky still retained it bright cyan color, although the sun was slowly but surely lowering toward the western mountains, meaning night would undoubtedly be approaching soon. 

Knowing they needed to get back to Daryl’s camp, Rose climbed to her feet, patting the dirt from her clothes before she held a hand out to Daryl to help him up as well, “C’mon Daryl, we should get going if we want to get back to your camp before night falls.”

He glanced up at her at her words, still trying to regain his breath, although he gave little protest as he accepted her help up, although he refused to lean against her when she offered, “I’ll be fine, no need ta coddle me, I ain’t no baby.” He grunted, waving Rose away as he picked his crossbow up where he’d dropped it when she’d pulled him the rest of the way up. “C’mon, the farm’s t’is way, jus’ follow me.” He continued, dragging the weapon along after him as he began to head north, the sun on his left shoulder. Rose sighed to herself and followed after him, casting his weapon a worried look, hoping dragging it around like that wouldn’t scratch it’s exterior or mess up the mechanism used for firing; although she wasn’t an expert when it came to crossbows or anything of the like, Rose did know that a crossbow, or even a regular archery bow, had to be properly taken care of in order for it to be used effectively. If an archer were to use a weapon that wasn’t built right or had something wrong with it, not only would it be less than useless, but if it did manage to work, there was a good chance the thing could injure it’s wielder instead of it’s intended target. Well…he must know that if he owned the thing right? No one just gets a crossbow and doesn’t know how to take care of it properly, it wasn’t like any old weapon you just picked up on the street. 

Deciding now wasn’t really the time to pester the man about this when he was already injured, tired, and possibly dehydrated, Rose kept her mouth shut and both her ears and eyes open for any walkers that could be lurking nearby, one eye trained instinctively on Daryl to watch for any signs of his wounds bothering him. If the man became weak enough, she knew she would need to try and carry him back to his camp, which she hoped would just be a straight shot ahead. The man was a tough son-of-a-bitch, though, and managed to keep himself upright during their two mile hike until the trees began to thin, replaced by a row of bushes that obscured their sight of the horizon. Rose was immediately on the alert as soon as she knew she couldn’t see what was ahead, her hand falling to one of the swords at her side, her instincts telling her to be careful. 

“Don’t have ta be so tense, princess, the farm’s jus’ past ‘ere. It’s safe there.” Daryl informed her as he pushed some leaves out of the way and shuffled onward, disappearing from view behind the bushes. Rose paused a few steps behind, staring at the place where he had disappeared as she mentally weighed the pros and cons of the situation.

If she didn’t follow Daryl, she could lose her chance at returning Sophia to where she belonged and letting that little girl down was something that was just not an option, especially if it meant tearing a family apart. And if Daryl was any indication of their group, they must’ve been decent folks, at the very least. Besides, something in her gut told her she should trust the man; yes, he was kind of closed off and rigid, but Rose knew a man who had helped her when she needed it most couldn’t possibly be all that bad. He’d even been willing to go back to her camp to find Sophia even though there was a freaking hole through his side! He wouldn’t lead her into some kind of trap…would he?

Taking a deep breath, Rose allowed herself to relax, just a little, and followed the path Daryl had taken through the brush, emerging on the other side at the edge of a wide open field; going off into the distance were fences made of barbed wire, barred off areas where she could see herb animals scattered, surrounding what looked like a farm at the other end of the field. This must be where Daryl’s group stayed; it almost looked like a haven after the hell Rose had seen out on those roads, even as the scene caused a painful ache deep in her chest at the memory of her family’s farm in Connecticut. 

Swallowing back her tears at the happy memories threatening to envelope her, Rose turned her attention on her guide, following him into the tall grass they needed to thread through to get to the farm, her eyes continuing to scan the surrounding area, an automatic response she had acquired to survive this new world, even though the area seemed relatively safe as far as she could see. The farm seemed secluded enough to provide protection, possibly far enough from a town that walkers wouldn’t be able to find it unless it was by accident. Hopefully her home would be much the same, a place of refuge where she and her family could be safe against the undead bastards who had taken their world. 

A sudden shout jolted Rose from her thoughts and she looked up in time to see several men racing toward them, each armed with a pistol, looking ready to attack, to kill. They stopped when they reached the two, the one who, Rose would have to guess, was their leader, pointing his gun to Daryl’s head, making him stop and peer at him from under his scraggily bangs, as though challenging him to pull the trigger. Rose stopped several feet away, touching the handle of her sword defensively, glancing between the four men, seizing each of them up carefully until she recognized something in the face of the man with the shaved head. She squinted at him slowly, doing her best to sort through where she could have seen this man before, her heart beating out a panicked rhythm in her chest as alarms in her mind began to go off, telling her something was off, that this man was dangerous. She took a few careful steps back, clenching the handle of her sword, her eyes boring into the man she felt she recognized, who was eying her warily in return while Daryl spat something at the man pointing the gun at his face. 

The memory of the man before her exploded like a firecracker in Rose’s mind at the same second a gunshot rang through the air and within the next second, blood flew from Daryl’s left temple and Rose’s shoulder jerked backward, pain bursting from the force of the bullet that pierced her, an audible twang echoing in her ears. Her bow fell away, clattering to the ground, the bowstring curling in opposite directions where it had been broken as she clutched at her wounded shoulder, fear and panic rising further in her gut in response. The man leading the group that had run out to meet them gave a shout of horror as Daryl collapsed to the ground, muttering something Rose was too far gone to hear before he passed out, the man Rose recognized catching him before he could fall flat on his face. 

More voices joined the din, echoing from the house Rose had seen as the two other men, a young Asian and an African-American man, suddenly came toward her. She backpedaled quickly, the fear and pain clouding her judgement as she tried to keep a safe distance between herself and them, her heart racing in her chest at the thought of being hurt worse if they touched her. They stopped for a moment and then put up their hands, palms forward, trying to get her to see they meant no harm as they each took a cautious step forward. She stepped back again, looking rapidly between them in an effort to watch both, almost anticipating an ambush if she was to let her guard down for either of them. 

“It’s going to be okay,” The young man said soothingly, taking a half step forward as his companion called for the leader to help and switched with him to help the other man take Daryl back to the farm. Just beyond them, Rose spotted more people running their way, obviously drawn by the sound of the gunshot. Her eyes darted back to the Asian as the leader, Rick, she was sure she’d heard the black man call him, joined him, moving slowly, cautiously, as though she was a skittish deer he’d come across in the brush. His hands were held up in front of him, his bright blue eyes boring into hers, allowing her a glimpse to the truthful soul he held. 

“Please miss, just relax, we promise we won’t hurt you anymore than you’ve already been. Come to the house and we can get your wound taken care of. We’re good people here,” He told her in a soothing voice, hoping to calm her enough to convince her to come back to the house to get her wound looked at; he’d seen that frightened look in her eye in dozens of others before, those who’d been attacked and shot, staring widely around like a cornered animal, searching frantically for an escape, for safety. Her fight or flight instinct had taken over, her body tensed in preparation to either defend herself or make a run for it. 

Sure she would choose the later of the two, Rick carefully took a few steps toward her, his hands still held out before him to show her he wasn’t any harm. She leapt back in response, grabbing something at her waist with her bloodied hand. The sunlight glinted off the sword’s blade as she pulled it out, pointing the tip toward him, her frightened yes narrowing as she tried to make herself look like a more formidable foe than she really was at the moment. He took a careful step back once more.

“Please miss, just put the sword down, there’s no need to get violent.” He said consolingly.

“Oh my God!” A female voice behind Rick caught Rose’s attention, her gaze flickering quickly to the blond woman and the elderly man standing just a few yards away before it returned to the men standing before her, still eying him cautiously. “Is she okay?!” 

“She’s shaken up and scared right now. I’m trying to convince her to come back to the house to have her shoulder looked at.” Rick told them, his eyes still trained on the scared young woman before him. “Please ma’am, just let us help you, you’ll be safe here.” 

“Rick, maybe you should let me give it a try.” Dale suggested, moving to join Rick, smiling warmly to Rose, who turned scared eyes on him now. “Young miss, you’re quite safe here, you don’t have to worry about that.” He said in a strangely familiar tone which finally seemed to reach Rose, who slowly lowered her sword in response, her stance relaxing a little; something in the man’s expression, in his gentle tone remained her a little of her grandfather, bringing a sense of comfort, familiarity. Relief unfolded over Rick and Andrea’s faces as Dale continued to smile gently at Rose, taking a few cautious steps forward. “I think we might’ve gotten off on the wrong foot, don’t you? Friends ‘round here call me Dale. Now how about you put that sword away and tell us you name sweetie.”

Rose eyed the men for a moment longer before finally deciding to trust them, sheathing her sword and giving Dale a small smile, “My name is Rose….” She said softly, startling the group with her northern accent like she had Daryl, although they didn’t really say anything about it at the moment. Dale just offered her his hand, nodding back toward the house, “Why don’t you come with us and we’ll get that shoulder taken care of, hm?”

Nodding slowly in agreement, Rose tentatively took his hand and started to follow after them toward the house, only to pause when she felt her foot bump her fallen bow. Glancing down, she spotted her broken weapon and, just a few feet beyond it, the doll she’d been looking for. Leaning down carefully, she scooped her weapon and the doll in one hand, standing straight once more, clutching both close to her chest as she continued after Dale. Andrea, Rick, and Glenn all followed after them, introducing themselves, Andrea apologizing profusely to the young woman, who, she was quick to realize, had been the one to shoot her and Daryl, having mistaken them for walkers. Although originally shaken and a tad irritated, Rose couldn’t bring herself to be too angry at her, knowing she’d only been looking out for her group’s safety. Everybody made mistakes. 

The house she was brought to was a beautiful old fashioned, two story home with a wrap around porch, white wash walls and green tiled roofs from which grew three old fashioned brick chimneys, two on the left and one on the right. Rose was almost memorized by the sight, impressed by the sheer size and style of the home before her. Being raised in an old style home on a nice plot of land for most of her life, Rose had always admired old houses like this one. And she would even be lucky enough to be able to stay in such a beautiful place, even or just a few days while she healed. 

Inside, the main floor seemed pretty wide open, made up of a majority of a comfortable living room, dining room, and a kitchen in the back. Through the room just off the living room there was a bedroom, where Daryl lay on the single bed, unconscious, being worked on by another man with white hair, who Rose came to know as Hershel Greene, the owner of the farm and the group’s one healer. She took a seat on one of the chairs in the room, setting her bow down beside her and clutching the doll close to her chest still, glancing anxiously toward the door; she’d passed the man she’d recognized on her way here and clenched her hand tighter around the doll, still getting a bad vibe from him. After what she’d seen, she just couldn’t bring herself to relax with him nearby, not after what he’d done. Something in her gut was telling her to be wary and not to trust him. The others, though, she felt she could trust. They seemed like good people, honest and sincere, especially after what had happened out in the fields; they were willing to help her and make up for accidentally hurting her, even though she was a complete stranger, someone they knew nothing about, who, for all they knew, could very well do something to hurt any of them. None of them had even blamed her for the state in which Daryl had returned, even though they hadn’t been there to see what had really happened. They could have seen how he looked and thought she’d done something to cause it, but they hadn’t. They’d brought her into their camp to help her. 

“Young lady,” Hershel’s voice brought her back from my musings, drawing her attention to where the older man was caring for his other patient, “Are you responsible for this?” He indicated the cut on the other side of Daryl’s head and the wound in his side. Rose blinked and glanced at both, seeing the green thyme paste still coating them, keeping out infection before she looked timidly back at the healer and nodded her head. Hershel turned back to his charge, taking up a couple of rolls of bandages.

“Did…did I do something wrong, sir…?” Rose asked quietly, worried that her treatment hadn’t been effective enough to help Daryl. Hershel shook his head, “I hadn’t thought someone as young as you would know how to treat wounds like these with natural herbal remedies. You knew just the right herb to spread over the wound to keep out infection so I don’t have to give him antibiotics right now, possibly later on. Where did you learn this?”

Rose cocked her head slightly, “I learned it from my mother….before the Outbreak, my family owned a farm up in Connecticut where we grew medical herbs and fresh produce. My mother taught us all about what herbs are good to use when and how as we were growing up since she didn’t really trust medications. My youngest sister, Christina, really took to it, though, and made sure I took the herbs with me this morning before I left camp.”

“Connecticut, hm?” Hershel hummed, gently tying the bandage around Daryl’s head and moving to take care of his side next. “That’s a long way. Did you and your family travel down here after everything happened?”

Rose shook her head, “No, we were visiting extended family in Florida when the Outbreak began…we’ve been trying to get back home for a while now, but we made camp near the town in order to stock up more on supplies and ran into a snag.” Her hand tightened on the doll for another moment before she held it out for everyone to see, drawing shocked stares from each one of them, “Daryl’s told me this belongs to a little girl that’s been missing from your group for a while, the same little girl I found two days ago near the stream my sister, Anna, and I were restocking our water at. We took her in and promised her we would help her return to her group, organized groups to go out looking. She asked me to find her doll, too, since she’d lost it while she was running for her life; I came across Daryl while I was looking for it and we ended up saving each other from a couple of walkers. He wanted to go straight off to find her, but I was worried about his wounds, so I convinced him to come back here to get himself taken care of first, promised I would take all of you back to my camp to return Sophia.”

“That will have to wait,” Hershel said as he finished taking care of Daryl and approached Rose, asking if he could look at her shoulder. She nodded and moved the straps of her tank top and bra so he could see her bullet wound, which he examined before he began to treat her as well. “At least, not until this wounds had some time to heal. We can’t just let Rose run off while she’d like this.” The others all glanced at each other anxiously at this, but couldn’t bring themselves to argue and just nodded as Rose took out the remaining thyme leaves, as well as a few Astragalus leaves, taking the later for improved immune system and offering the later to Hershel to rub on her wound. He took them gratefully, pulling out an old mixing bowl to grind the leaves up and mix them with water to make a useable paste to spread over her wound. “Lucky for you the bullet didn’t hit any major arteries, it just went through the muscles, which should heal well so long as you take it easy for a while and don’t strain yourself until your wound is completely healed. You and Daryl are both lucky.” 

Rose looked relieved to hear that Daryl would be all right, nodding gratefully to the man as he gently covered her wound in the paste and than wrapped it in bandages, although he was looking thoughtful about something. Rose cocked her head curiously, frowning a bit, “Is something wrong, Mr. Hershel?” She asked worriedly, wondering if something was wrong with her wound that he wasn’t telling her. Hershel shook his head, “I was just thinking about something. You’ve mentioned a few of your group, but I sense you haven’t told us everything yet. Could you provide us with more information about them?”

Rose cocked her head to the other side, humming, “Well, erm…my group consists of my family, mostly my immediate family, like my father, sisters, and brother, as well as my cousin and his young son and even my sister, Anna’s, boyfriend, Alex. We aren’t a very large group, but we know how to survive, mostly thanks to our father’s teachings and what we learned from our mother about growing our own herbs and vegetables.”

Rick rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “Did your father teach you how to use those swords and that bow?” He asked, pointing to Rose’s weapons curiously. Rose touched the bow beside her, “I took up archery when I got into High School, but yes, I did learn how to use my swords from my father. He owned a martial arts school before the Outbreak and from the time my siblings and I could walk, we were taught how to defend ourselves; Anna, Elijah, and I got our black belts by the time we reached adolescence and we asked our father to teach us how to use weapons like these; we’d always been curious about the real Asian weaponry he collected and thought it would do good to learn how to use it. Thankfully for us it really came in handy after the world ended.” She gave a hallow laugh, sighing sadly. Each of the other survivors looked impressed by this, though, knowing having expertise like that was a valuable skill now a days. “Sheon, our cousin, took a few lessons at the school with us, too and he had some military training, so he at least knows how to use a gun and daggers, just like Alex…military brat. Christina’s the only one in the group who wasn’t trained with weapons, she wasn’t ever really interested in stuff like that, she always preferred helping our mother at home with the herbs and vegetables. She wanted to help people when she grew up, maybe become a nurse like our mother had been when she was younger. She kind of became our nurse after everything happened.” A fond smile touched her lips at the memories that played through her mind as she thought of her youngest sister, “She might not know anything about performing major surgeries, but she knows enough to get us by at the very least. Anything else she needs to know she learns from any medical books we can pick up during supply runs.”

“It sounds like she may need some guidance further along the line,” Rick said contemplatively, glancing at Hershel, a hint in his tone. The older man hummed in agreement, finishing wrapping her shoulder and moving back so she can pull her straps up again, the hint not lost on either him or the young woman he’d been caring for. Rick returned his attention to Rose now, rubbing his chin once more. “Rose, is there any way we would be able to communicate with your family so we could set up a meeting with them?”

“Leaving those folks out there after helping that little girl wouldn’t be morally right. If we could get in contact with them, we could provide them with directions to get here.” Hershel said before Rose could answer, earning a quizzical stare from the young woman, one which he met with a stern one, “If they’d be willing to help around the farm, I wouldn’t be opposed to them staying, especially if Rose’s little sister would help me whenever someone gets themselves hurt.” 

Rick smiled brightly as Rose looked taken aback by this, having not expected it, although she couldn’t exactly say it was an unpleasant surprise in the least. Before she could speak, though, Shane, who had been listening to the entire conversation from the doorway, finally cleared his throat.

“None of you could possibly be entertaining the idea of bringing in another group right now?” He chimed in, crossing his arms tightly over his chest as he eyed Rose, who immediately cringed under his gaze, glancing away fearfully. “Hershel, you hardly tolerate us being on your land and you’re just going to welcome these people in, too? We don’t have enough supplies to go around.”

“We have supplies,” Rose pointed out quietly, still avoiding Shane’s scathing gaze. “We’d be willing to share.” 

Shane narrowed his eyes on her before looking at Rick and the others again, “Are we certain we can trust these people? We don’t know any of them except for her and she could just be talking them up to get in with us. They could rob or murder us in our sleep.” 

“We didn’t know anyone else in this group before the world ended and we learned to trust them, didn’t we? Besides, look at what Rose and her family has done or us, even before we met them; they saved Sophia and then went out of their way to find us so they could bring her back. Rose even helped Daryl and convinced him to come back here to get himself help, although she got hurt herself. She and her family are good people, they wouldn’t’ve done any of that if they weren’t, you know that as well as I do, Shane. We should at least give them a chance.” Rick replied, frowning at his best friend, wondering where all this suspicious behavior was coming from. Shane didn’t look all too convinced by this and stormed from the room, seeming to grasp he wasn’t going to win the argument no matter what he said. Rose watched him go from under her bangs, suddenly feeling guilty, although she couldn’t quite understand why. 

“I’m sorry if I caused trouble, Mr. Rick.” She said softly, glancing up at him, making him turn to her now and smile reassuring at her, “There’s no reason to apologize, Rose, you did nothing wrong. Shane’s just….being a bit strange for some reason….your family is welcome here so long as Hershel says you are.”

Rose nodded her head, bowing it gratefully to Hershel since it was his home, “Thank you, we’re grateful to you, Mr. Hershel, for welcoming us to your home.” She reached into her pocket to pull her walkie-talkie out, holding it out for them all to see, “My family’s been using these to keep in contact with one another whenever we leave the RV. We should be able to communicate with them with this. I’d just have to get my father to answer and then I could hand it to you, Mr. Rick, to talk with him so you could give him directions to get here.”

Rick agreed to this and Rose turned the walkie-talkie on, which immediately began to pick up a signal, her father’s voice calling out for her from the speaker:

“Rose, Rose are you there? Sweetheart, answer me, are you there? Rose -?”

“Daddy, daddy please calm down, I’m here.” Rose said, speaking into the speaker in return, waiting until her father paused to breath before she took the chance to calm him down, “Daddy, I’m fine, I just ran into a little snag while I was out. Listen, I’ve found Sophia’s group, I’m with them right now. I’ve just been talking with the leaders; they’ve invited us to stay at their camp for a while.”

“Stay at their camp? That’s kind of them.” Shawn said, sounding appreciative. “Would I be able to speak with one of these men?”

“Yes, Mr. Rick would like to speak with you first. Here he is right now.” Rose handed the walkie-talkie to Rick to speak with her father, glancing toward the window, suddenly feeling a tad restless. She turned to speak with Hershel, only to find he had already disappeared, probably to over look something in another part of the house. She peeked around the door, glancing toward where Rick was speaking to her father over the walkie, Rose got carefully to her feet and decided to go find where the others had gone since Andrea and Dale had also disappeared, slipping silently from the room. 

A great deal of noise came from the kitchen and dining room area, where Rose spotted a group of woman making dinner and setting some tables; Hershel was arguing with a pretty brunette setting one of the tables, looking annoyed and a bit irritated about something. Rose decided not to interrupt and left the two to their talk, stepping down a side hall and following a staircase upstairs. 

A quiet sobbing seemed to be coming from one of the rooms, drawing Rose’s attention as she reached the landing, her tread slowing as she perked an ear up to find the source, following it to an open doorway, which led into another bedroom. She peered carefully around the doorway, surprised to find another woman inside, seated beside an unconscious little boy wrapped in bandages. Cocking her head curiously, Rose stepped carefully into the room, silently approaching the bedside to look down at the child. 

From what Rose could tell, it looked as though some major surgery had been needed to be used on this young boy, surgery that had possibly been performed within the last forty-eight hours. She wondered for a moment if this was the child she and her family had heard about who had been shot and needed those medical supplies Shane had betrayed that man for? The woman beside him was most likely his mother. 

Said woman seemed to notice her standing there and looked up with shining dark brown eyes, sending a painful twinge through the young woman, which she quickly tried to squash down as she smiled shyly at her, cocking her head slightly. The woman wiped her tears away, sniffing and smiling weakly back at her.

“Hello sweety,” she said in a slightly raspy voice, “How are you feeling? Is your wound bothering you?”

Rose touched her shoulder and then shook her head, “Not really, since Mr. Hershel wrapped it up, it hasn’t been giving me any trouble. I won’t really be able to use my shoulder for a while though….I just hope my archery doesn’t get rusty.” She said with a small laugh, hoping she wasn’t making the older woman uncomfortable. “Probably doesn’t bother me as much either since I know Daryl’s going to be all right, too. I’m glad I at least convinced him to get himself taken care of before he went off storming through the woods.”

“You’ve done good by this group, miss.” The woman said softly, still smiling, “I’m just sorry we had to repay you the way we did after what you did for Daryl and even Sophia. I’m sorry we didn’t give you a warmer welcome.”

“No really, please don’t worry about –“

“You’re the one who’s found my little girl?” A quiet voice suddenly said from the doorway, drawing Rose and Lori’s attention to the gray haired woman who had joined them, her big brown eyes fixed on the young woman quizzically, a worriedly desperate look in her gaze as her hands were pressed together before her, so tightly it was turning her knuckles white. Rose turned to face her, nodding, “Yes, my name’s Rose. You must be Carol, Sophia’s mother.” She smiled softly at the older woman, holding out here hand for a handshake, “I’m glad we got this chance to meet, ma’am, I’m sure –“

Before Rose could grasp what was happening, she suddenly found herself in a vice grip, Carol having launched herself at her, her arms wrapped so tight around her it felt as though she was getting a hug by a boa constrictor. She put a reassuring hand on Carol’s shoulder, patting her back slowly as she buried her face in her uninjured shoulder, shaking like a leaf in a storm. Rose slowly wrapped her arms back around her, continuing to pat her back soothingly. 

“You have no idea what this means to all of us.” Carol mumbled into her shoulder, her arms tightening the slightest bit around Rose’s waist as she suddenly felt something wet hit her shoulder. “Thank you, you and your family for doing what you’ve done for us, for helping Sophia when she was scared and all alone and for helping Daryl when he was being far too pig-headed for his own good.”

Rose giggled in amusement at this, smiling weakly, “I’m sure any of you would’ve done the same for us if the roles were reversed. It isn’t easy to have someone you care about being lost and not know what happened to them nor is it easy to deal with a stubborn person, especially a man. We’ve got to help each other when we can, otherwise we’d just be helping the walkers if we don’t.”

“You have a very selfless viewpoint.” Rick’s voice brought their attention to the man as he joined them, smiling at each of the women as he held the walkie-talkie out to Rose, who took it with a grateful smile, “You sound a tad like your father, he’s said the same thing at least once.”

“When will he and the rest of their group be joining us?” Carol asked as Rose blushed likely at the compliment, rubbing the back of her neck shyly. “They should be with us shortly, possibly by the time we finish dinner. Rose, would you care to join us? The girls have all been preparing a homemade meal for everyone and I’m sure you haven’t had one of those in a long time.”

Rose’s stomach gurgled loudly at the prospect of a good, home-cooked meal, something she had not had since her mother’s death. Rick, Carol, and Lori all chuckled in amusement, causing her blush to deepen as she returned to rubbing her neck, “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble –“

“No trouble at all, Rose, please, come and eat with us.” Lori said, coming up beside Rose and Carol, putting a hand on the young woman’s back as well and smiling at her. “You’ll be our special guest.”

“Oh no, please, don’t give me special treatment, this is your camp, I wouldn’t feel right taking advantage of your hospitality.” Rose said, waving her hands and shaking her head quickly. “I’m grateful for all you’ve done, not just for me, but my family, too. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

“Well, at least let us get you a seat at the adult’s table tonight,” Carol said, gently leading Rose from the room and downstairs to the dining room, Rick and Lori following after them. 

Everyone sat down together for dinner, Rose being appointed a seat between Hershel and Carol. There was a noticeable tension in the air between the group, tension even the newest member was able to sense as she ate, glancing anxiously between everyone. She’d been introduced to the rest of the group once they’d sat down to eat, immediately finding she got on well with a majority of them; she made a few friends among them, especially with those closest to her in age, which included Andrea, the Greene sisters, Jimmy, and Glenn. A few of the older survivors reminded her a bit of her family, especially Hershel and Dale, both of whom made her think a lot about her grandfathers. The only difference in this dinner and any of those Rose had had with her family was this one was awkward and tense.

“Sooo,” Glenn called from the ‘kids’ table, turning in his chair to look at everyone in the room, “Does anyone around here play the guitar, like the one we spotted on the highway?”

“Otis did,” The woman named Patricia replied bitterly, frowning at Glenn before returning to her own plate. Rose slowly withdrew the fork from between her lips, chewing slowly as she glanced anxiously between everyone, trying to figure out what she could say to help everyone relax, although she really couldn’t think of anything she could say and the awkward silence continued. Carol left the table toward the end of the meal to bring Daryl a plate as well, just as there was a knock at the front door. 

“That must be my family,” Rose guessed, excusing herself from the table to go greet them, Hershel and Rick leading their groups after them. The young woman ran out through the screen door to hug each of her family, not at all surprised when they all began asking questions about what had happened to her shoulder. Hershel managed to calm everyone down to explain the accident that had occurred and tell them him he personally taken care of the wound to ensure she would heal properly. Satisfied by this, Shawn smiled gratefully to the doctor, holding out a hand to shake Hershel and then Rick’s hands. 

“We’re grateful to both of you for helping Rose and inviting us to stay here, we know it couldn’t’ve have been easy, especially with how things are.” He said gratefully, moving back again after he’d shaken both men’s hands, “My name is Shawn Anderson; you’ve already met my eldest daughter, Rose, these are two of my other children, Anna and Elijah, as well as my nephew, Sheon, and my daughter’s boyfriend, Alex.”

Hershel and Rick shook each of their hands as well, then introduced the family to their group as Rose looked around for the missing members of the group, looking at her father with a raised eyebrow.

“Daddy, where’re Christina, Keith, and Sophia?” She asked, earning his attention. He turned to her, pointing toward their RV, which he had parked under a couple of trees behind the house a short distance from Rick’s group’s tents, “Keith needed to be put to bed and Sophia offered to help Christina with it. They should just be a few minutes. While we wait, I wished to speak to Hershel and Rick to find out if they have any rules that they wish for us to follow. May I?” He asked the two, indicating they should talk in private. They nodded and Hershel led the way inside to speak with Shawn and Rick in his office just as Carol joined them outside. Rose began to introduce her to her family when some called out to her, drawing the group’s attention. 

“Mama!” 

“Sophia!” Carol cried out as soon as she spotted her daughter running toward her from the direction of the RV, tears springing to her eyes as she ran down the steps to meet her halfway, dropping to her knees to brace her. Sophia ran straight into her arms, clutching onto her mother like she was a lifeline, both of them bursting into tears. Christina came up behind them, smiling happily at the scene along with the rest of the group, each of their hearts warming at seeing the mother and daughter’s reunion. No one would be more touched or grateful for this than the original Atlanta group, however, knowing without the Anderson family, it was likely Sophia might not have ever returned. 

Whether they knew it or not, they had done a truly wonderful thing by helping the little girl stay alive and reunite with her mother. The Andersons had turly earned their place among them.


	4. Secrets

The Andersons started the following morning with a family meeting during breakfast. After everyone had woken up and settled down with their own bowl of hot oatmeal and herbal tea, Shawn placed himself at the front of the RV to speak, waiting a moment to be sure that he had everyone’s attention before he cleared his throat to speak. 

“All right, first day with a new group, now, I know we’ve all been alone for a while since our last one was attacked, but I want all of you to be friendly and polite to these people, they’ve taken us in for a few days while Rose’s wound heal, understood?” He began, looking around at everyone pointedly, earning a few nods and tired grumbles in reply. “Good, now, while we’re here, we also have to remember that this is someone else’s home, which means there are going to be rules, only a few for now, but still. First, both Hershel and Rick expect all of us to pull our own weight while we’re here, which means we help with chores, patrols, gathering food or any other supplies, or anything else that they ask us to do. Christina, Hershel will probably be having you help with the medical treatments around here, since you’re the one with the most experience out of all of us, okay?” He smiled gently at his youngest daughter, who smiled in return and nodded in understanding, her eyes twinkling excitedly at the prospect of helping a medical professional and learning a few new things as well. Shawn gently brushed some dirty blond hair from her bright blue eyes before turning to the others once more, “Secondly, both would like all of us to be sure that when we want to use something, either on the farm, or from Rick’s group, that we at least ask them first so that they know we’re using it. We are not to steal anything from these people, got it?” 

“Got it!” The family responded simultaneously, their call immediately backed up by a bubbly ‘Yes!’ from the youngest of the family, drawing a collective chuckle from their lips as they all turned to smile affectionately at Keith, who was chewing on a piece of canned apple Christina had given him. She smiled, gently brushing some of his soft brown hair from his big blue eyes while he looked around at everyone else excitedly. 

There was suddenly a knock at the RV door and Rose, who was the closest to it, got up to answer, descending the stairs to unlatch the heavy bolt and swing it open, smiling when she saw Glenn standing just outside. 

“Mornin’ Glenn, did you need something?” Rose asked as her family peered around behind her to see the young Korean, who just shook his head and held out a large basket of fruit in offering.

“Maggie just gave me this fresh fruit and I didn’t think I’d be able to eat it all myself, so I thought I’d just hand it out instead.” He said with a small smile, a troubled look in his eyes which made Rose cock her head and blink curiously, although she didn’t question him as she just smiled once more, “That’s sweet of you Glenn, thank you, but I’m sure there’s someone else in the camp who probably needs the food more. We still need to share some of our reserves with all of you first.” Glenn looked a bit disappointed, but didn’t argue, although a thought suddenly crossed his mind, making him pause. “Wait, Rose, you’ll be going to check on Daryl after breakfast, right?”

Rose paused in closing the door and turned to look at Glenn once more, quirking a brow slightly, “Yes, I was planning on it, why?”

Glenn plucked an apple from the basket and handed it to her, “If none of your family is going to take any, could you at least bring that to Daryl? I’m going to go bring some of this to Rick and Shane.” He told her, hurrying off before she could object, leaving her to stare quizzically after him before she shrugged and stepped back into the RV, setting the apple down beside her bowl as she resumed her seat. Anna and Elijah exchanged quirked eyebrows at the boy’s strange behavior.

“That boys being jumper than a frog on leap year.” Alex said aloud, taking a large bite of his oatmeal, earning nods in reply. 

“He sure is, I wonder what could be wrong?” Elijah wondered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, humming.

“I wonder if he’s keeping something from everyone?” Anna said with furrowed brows.

“Well, if he is, I’m sure it will come out into the open sooner or later, there’s no reason we should go meddling in everyone else’s affairs, it’s none of our business.” Shawn said briskly, looking sternly around at all of the youngsters. “I don’t want any of you to try and pry into it, either, understood? We’re guests here and we shouldn’t overstep our boundaries.”

Everyone exchanged glances and then sighed, nodding their agreement, earning a nod of confirmation from their patriarch, “Good, now, after breakfast, I think we should all go out and see if we can’t help around here with any chores that need to be done. Rose, we should be sure to grab some herbs for your boyfriend before we go check on him.” He told his oldest with a teasing smirk, which only widened when she choked on her herbal tea and quickly covered her mouth to stifle her coughs. 

“E-excuse me?! Daryl is not my boyfriend!” She growled out once she’d gotten her coughing fit under control, her face dusting pink, which failed to escape any of the rest of her family’s notice. While Sheon and Alex exchanged smirks themselves, Elijah snickered at his sister, quirking his brows. 

“Oh really now? Then how come you’re going to be checking on him after breakfast, hmm?” He asked, getting right in his sister’s face. Rose glared at him and shoved him away, rolling her eyes, “I’m going to be checking on Daryl because I want to be sure his wounds are healing properly.”

“Sure you do, Rose, sure you do. What are you going to do if they aren’t, give him a French kiss?” Sheon teased with a snicker of his own, mimicking the action pointedly, which caused Rose’s blush to deepen all the more. 

“O-of course not, I-I wouldn’t do something like that. Hey, none of you were there yesterday, the man had a hole in his side from his crossbow bolt and then he got grazed in the head by a bullet! Who wouldn’t be worried about that?!” She exclaimed reverently, although this only made her family’s teasing all the worse. 

“Daryl and Ro-oose, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~” Anna and Christina sang playfully, much to the older girls’ complete embarrassment. Groaning and covering her face, she stood from the table, hurriedly snatching the apple sitting next to her bowl, “You’re all so immature!” she told them as she stormed out of the RV, amide peals of laughter, which followed her out into the main camp as she hurried away, grumbling under her breath, her face hot.

“I can never bring up a boys’ name around any of those people without them teasing me about it, geeze…” She grumbled to herself, “I hardly even know the guy and they’re already teasing me about him, for goodness’ sake!” Pausing under the shade of the trees to calm herself down and cool her face by taking a deep breath, Rose sighed softly and brushed the hair from her face, glancing around for a moment, slowly recollecting her thoughts. Then, once she was satisfied she was calm, she made a double check of her surroundings before heading in the direction of Daryl’s tent, which was set up on the further side of the camp, away from the house, although it didn’t surprise her all that much, considering the man who occupied it. 

Said man was already inside, resting on his bunk and poking holes in the netting that made up the windows of his tent with a screwdriver. 

“Looks like you’re close to a big break through,” Rose said jokingly as she ducked into the tent, making Daryl look around in surprise, only to relax when he saw it was her. She smiled warmly at him, moving to knell on the ground beside his bunk, showing him the apple in her hand. “Brought you some fruit that Glenn was handing out, he asked me to bring it since I was coming to check on you anyway.”

“What’dya need ta check on me fer?” Daryl asked with a raised eyebrow, shifting into a sitting position and holding out a hand for the apple. She handed it to him, watching him give the fruit a once over before taking a bite of the ripe red flesh, “You had a hole through your side, if you hadn’t noticed.” She pointed out, poking his side, which made him squint at her and move out of her range of touch, “Eh, jus’a flesh wound, that’s all, don’t mean I can’t be up and helpin’ ‘round camp like usual. ‘Sides,” He reached out and tapped her shoulder, “Weren’t the only one who got hurt.”

“Mine’s a scratch compared to yours’.” She countered, sending Daryl the first stern look that actually sent a strange jolt straight to his very core, his eyebrows raising in response, giving an almost quizzical look. She only continued to give him that stern look, one of her own eyebrows raising slowly, “Don’t play dumb, Daryl, you had one of your own bolts through your side and I only got pierced by a bullet. If that bolt had been any further to the right, it could very well could have pierced one of your vital organs.”

“He isn’t the only one who narrowly avoided serious injury.” A sudden voice said, startling both parties, who turned to find Shawn standing just outside the tent, grinning at them through the open entrance. Rose immediately flushed and covered her wound with one hand while Daryl frowned at the other man, his eyebrows knitting as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, his walls and protectiveness rising immediately at the knowledge that this man was a stranger and that he needed to protect the young woman before him, although a voice in the back of his mind reminded him that this stranger could very well be a part of Rose’s family. This thought didn’t stop him from sizing the other man up, however. 

The newcomer was fairly tall, around Daryl’s height, although he looked as though he could’ve had a few inches on the former, with long, dark dirty blond hair that fell in curly waves over his broad shoulders, grazing the material of the black t-shirt stretched over his broad chest. A few strands of gray hair were infused here and there, although they weren’t as easily spotted since his hair was light enough to hide it and his kind face was lined with laughter lines. His eyes were a bright, vibrant blue, full of wisdom and life, although even now, Daryl could that, when they needed to be, they could be piercing, just as Rose’s eyes had been when she’d glared at him because she thought he was being stubborn. 

“May I come in?” Shawn asked with the same kind smile, cocking his head the slightest bit to the side in question. Daryl nodded tersely and watched Shawn duck inside the tent. Rose cleared her throat slowly, indicating the man. 

“Erm, Daryl this is my father, Shawn. Daddy, this is Daryl, the man I was telling you about.” She introduced, making Shawn smile warmly while Daryl just nodded tersely once more. Shawn cleared his own throat, still smiling warmly, “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.”

“Not really, we were just talking about how thick-headed Daryl could be.” Rose responded fluidly, crossing her arms over her chest while Daryl frowned at her and Shawn chuckled lowly to himself, watching, “Woman, what’re yeh goin’ on about now?”

“Do you have short term memory loss or something? I’m getting back to the issue of that gaping wound in your side. You don’t honestly think you’re well enough to be able to get up and work around here; if you overexert yourself, your wound won’t heal properly.” She lectured, narrowing her eyes tightly.

“I told yeh bafore, it’s a flesh wound, won’t hurt it if I’m up and movin’ about a bit. There ain’t no need ta treat me like an invalid.” Daryl growled in reply, still frowning at her. “ ‘Sides, it ain’t that hard ta tell yeh’re hurt yerself and yeh’re up and walkin’ around.”

“I got hit in the shoulder, not impaled in the side like you. I can still do things with my other arm, so long as I don’t lift anything too heavy or use my bow for a while.”

“Yeah? Well I can still do thin’s ‘round ‘ere, too. I know not to overexert myself.”

“Says the man who, just yesterday, pulled the bolt out of his side, climbed a steep hillside without checking to see if there was a away around it, and then dragged himself and his crossbow for three miles back to his camp.”

“It was two miles, not three!” Daryl countered, narrowing his eyes tightly on the young woman, whose glared hardened further. “It doesn’t matter you idiot! You still walked a long while with injures and while dragging such a heavy weapon! You know I could have helped you, but you were too damned stubborn to ask!”

Shawn couldn’t quite seem to quit smiling as he watched the two argue back and forth, the urge to laugh becoming harder to contain as they got in each other’s faces, both standing their ground stubbornly as though it was the last thing they would ever do. In all honest truth, the scene before him was familiar, although the familiarity had been born of memories of over five years before. The last boyfriend Rose had had before she’d gone off to college had been the quarterback of their high school football team, a bright young man by the name of Brian. Shawn had been fond of Brian, he’d been kind, polite, with a strong, sharp mind and a great deal of stamina, which came in handy whenever he volunteered to spar with Shawn when he wanted to practice moves he planned on teaching his students. Unfortunately, though, due to the fact that Brian was the high school quarterback and took a brunt of their opponents blows, he usually ended up injured, although he always insisted he was fine and made it difficult for Rose, or anyone for that matter, when they offered to take are of him. He’d always been stubborn when it came to being taken care of, especially if it meant someone was worried or fussing over him. This, of course, had lead to a lot of the arguments between Brian and Rose. Every week, without fail, after one of Brian’s games, he would come back to the Anderson household to either celebrate a victory or mourn a defeat and get into a heated argument with Rose whenever he rebuffed her, Violet, or Christina when they tried to tend his cuts or bruises. What made things even funnier was the fact that Rose likely didn’t see just how similar this all was to how she and Brian had been back then. If Shawn had to guess, if things continued the way they were between his daughter and the other man, then it was most likely that one of their arguments would go a little too far and change their relationship. That would be a very interesting day indeed. 

“Excuse me,” the new voice brought Shawn out of his musing, making him turn to find Andrea standing in the entrance, peering in curiously, her eyebrows raised in question when she noticed Daryl and Rose arguing. Ducking inside the tent, she straightened up beside Shawn, watching the two for moment, “Should I just come back later?” She asked with a hint of amusement. Shawn shook his, chuckling softly to himself, “No, they should be done soon.” He promised, crossing his arms to wait for the argument to finish. 

“Look, woman, would yeh get off my damn back already and jus’ lemme live my life!” Daryl demanded angrily, gritting his teeth and balling his fists tightly as he glared down at Rose, having risen to his feet, probably with the intention of using his height as an intimation technique, but Rose was having none of it and was standing firm before him, refusing to back down as she returned the glare wholeheartedly, looking ready to force him back into bed. 

“You won’t have that long a life if you don’t take proper care of yourself, Dixon!” That utterance nearly made Shawn lose it right then and there; Rose never called anyone by their last name unless she was really upset, especially when it had been her old boyfriends. If she got extremely upset and angry, she called the one who made her upset by their full name, like a parent would their child. It was hilarious. “You are going to permanently hurt yourself if you get up and move around camp like nothing happened. Now get back into that bad before I pin you and tie you there myself.”

“Sounds kinky.” Andrea said with barely concealed amusement, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest. She hadn’t seen something this amusing since the world had ended, especially since she had met Daryl. No one in the group had seen anyone being on par with him like this, especially when it got him so riled up. Andrea’s wounds finally seemed to reach the couple, though, as Rose’s face immediately flushed and she snapped her mouth shut while Daryl had tensed, looking away from everyone quietly. Shawn took the opportunity to clear his throat, still smiling lightly, his eyes twinkling happily. 

“Well, if the two of you are finished arguing, Daryl, why don’t you lay back down and rest, it would be in your best interest at this point and Rose, sweetie, why don’t you go and have some tea. There’s still some left in the RV.” He suggested consolingly, like he used to do when it had been Rose and Brian. Rose did as she was told without argument, ducking quickly out of the tent, still blushing brightly as Daryl slowly lowered himself back onto his cot, picking up the screwdriver he’d been using to poke holes in the tent’s netting. Shawn reached into his pocket and pulled out a little piece of cloth, which he handed to Daryl, still smiling lightly. 

“Be sure to take these herbs, my daughter Christina wrapped them up for you. There’s Wintergreen to use as pain killers and some Astragalus for an improved immune system. She’ll be giving Hershel some thyme leaves to use if your wound ever gets infected. Please be sure to take care of yourself, Daryl. Rose does worry, she just wants to make sure you’ll heal well.” He said, patting the other man’s shoulder before he turned, inclining his head to Andrea as he left the tent. 

Back out in the main camp, Shawn spotted his family scattered out among the other groups, making him smile lightly, especially as he watched Christina helping the other women with their laundry while Sophia sat nearby, playing with Keith, who squealed as she tickled his stomach and toes. As he looked further, Shawn spotted the rest of their family, including Rose, standing with Jimmy, Rick, and Shane, pouring over a map that was spread out over one of the other group’s vehicles. Cocking his head curiously, the Anderson patriarch moved closer to hear what they were saying, catching the tail end of Rick’s speech.

“ – hurt to check, we want to be sure we keep stocked up on supplies, especially for when all of you leave.” He indicated the Andersons, who nodded in understanding. “We’ll just have to be careful, there are likely to be walkers in that housing development. We’ll go check it out after gun practice.”

“Hm, if you’re having gun practice, it would probably be a good idea if we have some of our people learn.” Sheon spoke up, rubbing his chin as he looked pointedly at his uncle, “Don’t you think, Uncle Shawn? We can’t always have close quarters combat with walkers, it would do well for a few more of us to know how to use guns when they’re on hand.”

Shawn cocked his head to the other side, crossing his arms as he looked to his three eldest children, humming, “Well…I wouldn’t be opposed to it, but only if they wanted to learn.” He said, shrugging slightly. Rose, Anna, and Elijah exchanged contemplative looks, unsure if they wanted to learn how to use guns; each of them were used to their martial arts weapons and Rose was used to her bow and arrows…would it be a good idea to learn how to use a gun while her shoulder was healing, too? Rose finally just sighed.

“I think I’ll just pass on learning how to use a gun, I’m not entirely comfortable with it….I’ll just stick with my archery.”

“Yes, I’m sure that’ll still go well for you…” Shane muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes, “Until you run out of arrows that is.”

“At least when I run out of arrows, I’ll still have my swords. It isn’t that much different than having a gun, because as soon as you exhaust your bullets, it’s pretty much useless.” Rose said, crossing her arms and frowning at the man, eyeing him cautiously as Elijah narrowed his eyes tightly, shifting between his sisters and the ex-police man. 

“I’ll pass on gun practice, I don’t really like guns myself.” He said, crossing his arms tightly, trying to make himself look bigger so Shane wouldn’t think of trying to bully him into going. His eyes immediately hardened and his stance turned defensive; the rest of the Andersons gathered seemed to sense the defensive tension and their defenses immediately went up. Despite this, however, Anna agreed to go to gun practice after she was sure her boyfriend and cousin would be there as well. Shawn agreed to learn as well, even just as a precaution. 

“Excuse me,” The new voice drew everyone’s attention to Beth and Patricia, who had just joined them. “Do you think we could join, too? We want to learn how to use a gun.”

Rick exchanged looks with Shane, quirking a brow slightly before he turned back to the two women, “Are you two sure you want to do this?”

Patricia nodded, looking wistful, pained for a moment, “Otis was the only one trained with a gun and with him gone….we want to be able to defend ourselves properly.”

Rick missed the shocked pain that enveloped two of the Anderson siblings, who looked around at the man’s name, fear and anger intermingling in their gazes while Beth and Patricia were informed they could only join the gun practice if Hershel agreed to it. Both women looked unsure and while they went to speak with Hershel about it, the rest of the group split to get ready for the practice or find something else to do to occupy their time. Shawn immediately approached Rick as soon as the others had gone, glancing after Shane’s retreating form to ensure he was out of earshot before he turned to the other man.

“Rick, I was curious, we’ve heard of this man, Otis, before.” He informed him, being mindful of the fact that telling Rick about what his children had seen probably wouldn’t gain a good reaction. “We’d like to pay him our respects, if you’ve set up a tribute to him, that is.”

Rick looked a little take aback at this, raising his eyebrows in surprise before he exchanged looks with Jimmy and then motioned to the Andersons to follow him. He led them around to the other side of the house to the edge of trees, where a large pile of rocks had been stacked together, possibly as a way of creating a makeshift tomb for the fallen man, especially as a way to remember him when they couldn’t collect his body. Rick left the family to pay their respects in peace, telling Anna, Sheon, and Alex that they would be leaving for practice in about ten minutes time. 

Rose collapsed to her knees before the grave as soon as they were alone, staring at the rocks with misty eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself, the memory that had been burned into her mind replaying once more, like a nightmare that refused to go away. Elijah lowered himself down beside his sister, reaching out to brush the pile with his fingertips while Shawn, Sheon, Alex, and Anna bowed their heads out of respect, closing their eyes as they prayed for Otis. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t help you more, Mr. Otis.” Rose muttered, a few tears sliding down her cheeks as she sniffed deeply. “I wish we could have gotten the chance to meet you. Your family has nothing but good things to say about you. It would have been a privilege to know you.”

“No greater privilege than that.” Elijah agreed, a single tear escaping down his cheek. “If we could have found a way to help you, sir, than we most definitely would have. You didn’t deserve to die the way you did.” 

“No he did not…” Shawn sighed after a moment, moving closer to put a hand on either of his children’s shoulders, “But it won’t do well to dwell on this or wonder what could have been, the two of you did what you could to help him, it wasn’t either your faults. What we can do now is help this folks as much as we can, so they can survive as long as they’re able and make sure what happened to Otis doesn’t happen to any of these kind people.”

“In order for that to happen, we would have to keep a close eye on Shane…remember, he was the one who did that to Otis.” Elijah pointed out with a frown, turning to his father now, suddenly looking on the defensive at the thought of the man. Shawn frowned thoughtfully at that, narrowing his eyes for a moment before he sighed, glancing over his shoulder in the man’s direction before he turned back to his family. “Well, I suggest we just steer clear of Shane, then, but it would be a good idea to watch him, especially for any suspicious behavior. Everyone just please be careful!” He stressed, looking between every member of the family to be sure they understood just how important this was. They each nodded in understanding, knowing their father always had good instincts when it came to things like this. “All right, if we’re all agreed…we should be getting along. Sheon, Anna, and Alex have gun practice and the rest of us will have to see if we can’t find some chores to help with.”

Gently helping Rose to her feet, Shawn ushered her and the others before him back toward where the tents were; as the family approached, they noticed there seemed to be a bit of a disturbance before Rick and Lori’s tent, where they found said couple arguing over something their son had done. Pointing out something like this wasn’t any of their business, Shawn suggested they all go find something to occupy them; Elijah immediately broke off from the others to check out Dale’s RV, an excited gleam in his eye at the thought of checking out the vehicle’s complex engine while the rest of his family joined Carol, Sophia, Christina, and Keith by their tent, where the older woman was reading a book to the toddler sitting in her lap, Christina and Sophia playing a card game nearby. When Carol spotted the family, she looked up with a smile. 

“Mornin’ everyone.” She greeted warmly, closing the book as Keith grabbed at the hard cover, pulling it closer so he could secure his lips around one of the corners. “Did you all sleep well?”

“Yes, we did, thank you again for allowing us to stay.” Shawn said warmly, smiling at the woman kindly. Carol shook her head, her eyes softening further as they drifted toward her daughter, “It’s the least we could do for what you’ve done for us, after all, you rescued Sophia and brought her back to us.”

“We simply did what any other person would have.” Rose pointed out, taking a seat on the ground beside Carol and smiling at Keith as he looked at her with his big blue eyes, gurgling happily around the material in his mouth. She gently reached for him, pulling him into her own arms and kissing his forehead. “We’d want the same done if one of us was in her position.”

“Still doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be recognized for what you’ve all done.” Carol pointed out gently, still smiling softly as she put a gentle hand on Rose’s shoulder. Rose looked up at her, smiling lightly as she met Carol’s warm gaze, feeling herself relax at the familiar maternal look in the older woman’s eye; although it caused a painful ache in her chest at the thought of her mother, it also brought with it a sense of security, too, causing the tension she’d held in for so long just to disappear, like it’d never been there in the first place. “You’ve all done a wonderful thing.”

Rose rubbed the back of her neck slightly, glancing away shyly, “Well, we had a good teacher growing up.” She said, nodding to her father, who had sat down across from them with Christina and Sophia, watching them play with a smile on his face, Alex and Anna knelling beside him while Sheon sat beside Rose to take his son, smiling gently at him as he squealed and squirmed in his arms, reaching for his father’s face. Rose cleared her throat slightly, still smiling, “I didn’t get the chance to introduce you to the rest of my family last night, Carol. This is my cousin, Sheon, Keith’s father.” Carol smiled and shook Sheon’s hand before following the line of Rose’s finger to the group, “You’ve already met my sister Christina, then there’s Anna, her boyfriend, Alex and my father, Shawn.” 

“Wasn’t there one more in your group?” Carol asked as she shook each of their hands, smiling warmly to everyone as she did. Shawn nodded his head, looking around to where Dale’s RV was parked, spotting his son checking out it’s internal engine with the older man and pointing to him, “That’s my son, Elijah, he’s big on cars and has wanted to check out that other RV since last night. He loves tinkering with machines.”

Carol giggled softly in amusement and smiled in Elijah’s direction, watching for a moment as he leaned into the opening made in the front of the RV to check something out, “Well, that must certainly come in handy for the end of the world, hm?”

“It does,” Shawn agreed, chuckling softly himself. “At least all our machines are kept in tip top shape, especially our RV, although….Anna does have to help when it needs a tune-up.”

Carol cocked her head curiously, blinking quizzically while Shawn chuckled softly once more, rubbing the back of his neck, “We have an electrical motor that is powered by sunlight. Anna’s good with electrical appliances, so whenever Elijah hits a snag, he usually asks Anna for help.” He said as an impressed look crossed Carol’s face; an electrical car could be a huge advantage in an apocalypse like this one, especially if all it needed to run was sunlight. “We haven’t had that many problems with the RV, thankfully, but we do have to keep an eye on the power gauge, it’s just like the gas meter.”

“Ah…hm, I’m curious, though….” She suddenly looked tentative, glancing away shyly and chewing her lip as though afraid to utter her question aloud. “It…it doesn’t look as though you have any panels built into the RV, so…how does it get the sunlight needed to recharge?”

Shawn cocked his head slightly at the woman’s sudden change, his eyebrows knitting worriedly as he looked at his children, who only stared back with their own raised eyebrows as he returned his attention to Carol. A kind smile touched his lips, though, and he reached out carefully to touch her shoulder, making her look slowly up at him once more, “Would you like me to show you, Carol? I’m sure you’d enjoy exploring it.” He told her softly, getting to his feet and helping her up when she nodded, his hand gently grasping hers as he led her toward the RV. The Anderson women could only stare after them, blinking slowly before looking at one another contemplatively, leaving Alex and Sheon to exchange confused glances. Before any of them could think to say anything about it, though, Rick began to call for the team heading out to the practice range to gather together so they could head out. 

Promising to be back later, Anna and Alex headed off to join the others while Sheon kissed his son goodbye and gently handed him back to Rose before jogging after the couple, leaving the four girls to start a new game of Go-Fish while the toddle continually tried to snatch his older cousin’s cards from her hands so he could put them in his mouth. 

“You’re not going to join in gun practice, Rose?” Sophia asked once the cards had been shuffled and distributed, looking up at the older girl from over her own handful. Rose paired up several of her own and set them again, humming softly for a moment, “No…I’m not entirely comfortable learning now to use a gun. I just want to stick to my archery, which, by the way, you and I need to start picking up again.” She said, looking pointedly at her younger sister, who nodded in understanding, having remembered the promise she’d been made that she’d be taught how to properly use a bow and arrow when the family had left Connecticut for their vacation. Rose hadn’t been able to teach Christina much about archery since the apocalypse began since they’d constantly been on the move, but now that they had a place to hunker down in for a few days, she was quite determined to use that to their advantage, even if she wouldn’t be able to wield her bow or arrows herself. 

Sophia was suddenly looking thoughtfully as she asked Christina for a two and then drew another card from the deck, gazing quite intently at the thin cardboard in her hand before she decided to speak up again, looking up at the two sisters once more, “Aside from that…both of you know how to use weapons to defend yourselves…right?” she asked softly. Rose and Christina both looked up at that, cocking their heads slightly. 

“Well, yes, I do have my twin blades, but Christina’s still learning how to properly use a hunting knife as protection just in case she were to ever get separated from the group. Daddy insisted on it. Why do you ask?” Rose inquired as she took an Ace from the younger girl and added that par to her pile, quirking a brow curiously. Sophia chewed her bottom lip for a moment, shuffling the playing cards in her hand, her eyes focused on them once more. “Well…your family seems to know a lot about weaponry and you all know how to defend yourselves out there, even when you’re on your own….I almost died because I didn’t know how to properly defend myself and…I don’t like having to be the one who has to be rescued all the time…I don’t like having to hide or depend on someone else to protect me.” She closed her eyes sadly, her hands falling to her lap, “And…I don’t want to have to put mama through the pain of my disappearance again or the pain of losing me, either….do…do you think you guys could teach me how to properly defend myself against those walkers out there? Please?”

Rose and Christina both looked up at that in surprise, although Rose could understand the younger girl’s feelings; a world like this was even crueler and more unforgiving than the one that had come before and the knowledge that one could die unless they fought for their own survival could be a bit overwhelming, but after what Sophia had faced out on her own, after what she had seen, the fear she felt, the uncertainty of her seeing another day, it was understandable that she would want to learn how to properly defend herself just in case something like this were to ever happen again. But maybe Rose wouldn’t be the best person to teach her.

“Why don’t we wait until our parents come back,” Rose suggested, smiling gently at the younger girl and putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, “You can ask our dad to teach you about using weapons, he’s had years of experience with them, after all, even before any of us were born.”

“She is right,” Christina said with a nod and a soft smile as well, “Daddy’s been practicing martial arts since he was ten and training with weapons since he was fifteen, he would certainly be the best teacher if you want to learn how to properly use any kind of weapon.”

Sophia slowly looked up at the two at their words, frowning thoughtfully, looking a bit unsure while Rose squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, “It can’t hurt to at least ask, right?”

“Right…” Sophia agreed after a moment with a small smile as the three girls returned to their game, which they were just finishing when Shawn and Carol returned from checking out the RV. When Sophia brought up wanting to learn how to properly defend herself, Shawn raised his eyebrows in surprise and Carol blinked quickly, looking a bit taken aback herself. 

“Well Sophia, if you want to learn how to defend yourself like the others, I’d be more than willing to teach you.” Shawn told her with a soft smile, even as he turned his head to look at her mother, “But I’d have to ask your mother’s permission first, I wouldn’t wish to step on any toes.”

Carol looked at Shawn in surprise at this, probably not used to being asked what she thought about what her daughter can and can’t do, although the three girls could see that she looked…happy to be made a part of it, too. Rose and Christina looked at each other quizzically, but Sophia knew all too well why her mother felt that way; her father had ruled their family over with an iron fist and had always made decisions without first asking Carol what she thought about it, particularly when it came to their daughter. With Ed no longer in the picture, Carol was now free to make the decisions for her daughter and herself. And if she wanted to let Sophia learn how to use weapons to protect herself from walkers then damn it, she could. 

Smiling gratefully up at the man before her, she nodded her agreed, “I wouldn’t mind if Sophia learned a thing or two, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble for you or the others, that is.” She added, her smiling turning slightly sheepish as she rubbed the back of her neck. Shawn gave a soft chuckle, shaking his head, “It won’t be any trouble at all, Carol, we’d be more than happy to teach Sophia all we can. Remember, I ran a martial arts studio back in Connecticut, I’ve been teaching children how to defend themselves for years, not to mention I’ve been teaching my own children how to handle real Asian weaponry since they were young teenagers. She’ll be in safe hands, I can promise you that.”

Carol didn’t look all too frightened at the idea of her daughter learning how to use weapons, just happy and…a bit excited, too? She just smiled, shaking her head slightly, “I trust you, Shawn, don’t worry, I know you’ll all take good care of Sophia, just as you did before you brought her back. Would it be all right, though, if I…if I sat and watched?”

Shawn nodded smiling lightly himself, “Of course, I’ve had parents sit in on lessons before, it won’t be a hassle at all. There have even been some who’ve joined the lessons afterward so if you ever want to, feel free to just speak up and I’ll include you, all right?”

Looking a bit surprised at the invitation, the older woman nodded nonetheless, still smiling lightly, “So…will we be starting now or -?”

“We could start now if you all wanted to,” Shawn said, watching Sophia, Rose, and Christina gather together the playing cards and put them away again, reaching out a hand to help each of them up. “But we shouldn’t practice here, there isn’t enough room. How about we head on over to that field there?” He pointed to the open field just on the other side of the house, which was free of any barnyard animals and had shorter, green grass. “So we have more room; I’m sure while I’m teaching Sophia, Rose will want to be practicing archery with Chrissy. Chrissy, why don’t you take Keith and head on over there with Sophia and Carol while Rose and I get what we need for the lesson, okay?”

Christina nodded her head in agreement and moved to take Keith from her sister while the toddler squealed and reached for her, flexing his fingers in a grasping motion, “Kissy, kissy!” He cooed, making the family chuckle softly in amusement at his attempt to call Christina by her nickname. She smiled and kissed his cheek softly, nuzzling it afterward, “C’mon Kei, let’s go spend some time with Aunty Carol and Sophia.” She cooed back at him as she led the way toward the field her father had indicated, Carol and Sophia following behind her, smiling and giggling at the little toddler as he snuggled close to her, smiling at the two of her shoulder. Shawn and Rose watched them go with fond smiles, shaking their heads as they turned to head back toward their RV to get what they needed. 

“What’re you going to be teaching Sophia, daddy?” Rose asked as she grabbed her arrows and began searching around for her spare bow since she still needed to replace her originals’ string, tucking the quiver under her good arm while her father looked around for his hunting knife. He smiled at his eldest daughter, fishing the knife out from the glove compartment and opening his mouth to reply when –

“Dad! Dad!” Elijah burst into the RV before he could speak, startling both his sister and father, who turned to him with wide eyes, Rose looking at him as though he had two heads while Shawn quickly moved to his side, ushering Elijah into a chair. 

“Calm down, son, and take a deep breath.” He said calmly, rubbing Elijah’s back soothingly, waiting until his son calmed down a little, “All right, now, as calmly as possible, why don’t you tell me what you’ve come barreling in here to tell me?”

Elijah took a few deep breathes and exhaled slowly through his mouth before he spoke, “All right, I need to tell you both something important! I just heard from Glenn, it’s something about Hershel!”

“Was he injured? Is something going on?” Rose asked worriedly, taking a seat next to her brother and putting a hand on his shoulder, her eyebrows furrowed. Elijah shook his head, “No, Hershel’s okay, well…physically at least. But you’ll never believe what I heard. His barn is filled with walkers! Dad, what’re we going to do?!”

Shock enveloped Shawn and Rose’s faces, their eyes widening to the size of plates as they looked at one another while Elijah could just look on shakily, his own eyes wide. After a moment, Rose took a shakily breath, looking worriedly at her father, wondering what in the world they should do. Shawn looked between his two children and took a deep breath himself, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Listen kids, I know this is a bit of a shock, but we are guests on another family’s land and we’ll only be here for a few days. It isn’t our place to do anything about this, this is Hershel’s home. I want the two of you to keep quiet about this, don’t mention this to your sisters or cousin. Unless Hershel asks us to do anything, we will look the other way. Do the two of you understand?”

Rose and Elijah looked at one another slowly at this before glancing away, looking uneasy at the thought of what in the world this all could possibly mean. Although grateful for being allowed to stay on Hershel’s land for a reprieve from the hell the rest of the world had become, the thought of walkers being so close at hand was still uncomfortable and neither knew how they should go about it, even after what their father had told them. Said man seemed to sense their uneasy, however, and sighed softly. 

“Would the two of you feel better if I go find out what’s going on? I’ll ask Hershel why he’s keeping walkers in his barn and we can sort this out. But this is still only to be kept between us, do you understand?”

Both siblings looked a little relieved at this and nodded in agreement with their father, more comfortable with the thought of knowing why Hershel would be storing walkers in his barn. Asking Rose to tell the others he would be along shortly, Shawn headed out to talk with Hershel, both his children following him into the humidity, Elijah heading straight back for Dale’s RV while Rose hurried to join Carol, Sophia, and Christina and relate the news to them as well. 

When she met up with Christina, Sophia, Carol, and Keith, Rose told them Shawn had had to go ask Hershel about something and informed Christina she wasn’t able to find another bow since hers’ was still broken, although she promised to help her make her own, although they would still need to find something to use as string. Seemingly excited at this prospect, Christina followed Rose toward the edge of the forest, only pausing when she did to invite Carol and Sophia to help them until Shawn rejoined them. Both were satisfied with sitting and doing some reading while they waited, so the sisters left mother and daughter with their little cousin while they went about making Christina her own bow. 

By the time they found the perfect stick and found a good enough string to use as a bowstring, Shawn returned to start teaching Sophia, giving Rose a look that told her he would be telling her what he’d learned later on when they were alone. Rose nodded in understanding, returning to helping Christina tie her bowstring while their father got started on Sophia’s self defense lessons; he started teaching her the basics of martial arts and how to effectively wield a hunting knife against walkers. When Christina’s bow was ready, Rose, who couldn’t properly wield it with her shoulder still wrapped up, just had her little sister notch an arrow and hold it in the ready position so she could show her where she needed to correct her grip and what she needed to do to hit her target dead on before they got to work. By the time the group that had gone for gun practice got back, both Christina and Sophia had a good grasp of the basics and Shawn and Rose, both satisfied with their students progress, decided they’d had enough practice for the day and led the way back toward the camp to wind down. Unfortunately for them, however, by the time they came back, there seemed to be a bit of a disagreement going on between Rick and Lori. Reminding his children that what went on in with the couple was none of their business, Shawn ushered them, Sophia, and Carol back toward their RV, where he invited the mother and daughter to a board game, which they were both more than willing to participate in. 

“All right, I’ll go find a game we can all play. Rosie, why don’t you help me find the board games, okay?” Shawn said to his eldest as he headed up the stairs. Rose pardoned herself and followed him into the RV, where they headed into the little bedroom in the back to find the game they were looking for. “I found out why Hershel keeps the walkers in his barn.” 

“Really?” Rose asked, immediately remembering the conversation she and her brother had been having with their father earlier, “What’s going on?”

“Hershel’s not completely convinced that walkers are dead,” Shawn said as he opened the cabinets over the bed and began to riffle through the different games stored inside to find one they would all be able to play together. “When I talked to Hershel, he hasn’t really had a lot of experience out in the field against the walkers and he thinks perhaps they aren’t just corpses, they’re just sick people. He thinks he can cure them and that killing them is considered murder.”

Rose was stunned by all of this, staring at her father with wide, disbelieving eyes as he continued looking for the board game, slowly absorbing this news; although it was understandable that someone who hadn’t experienced what they had out in the field against all those walkers wouldn’t completely understand the world they lived in now, the thought that someone thought those things, those empty shells, those corpses were still people seemed completely and utterly otherworldly, unrealistic. Rose herself had looked into the eyes of a walker, of her own dead mother, and had actually seen the loss of life, the absence of that light that had always been present in Violet’s eyes. That corpse she had fought, that she had saved her little sister from, had been absolutely nothing but a shell without a soul. Their mother was already gone by the time her corpse had been reanimated. Zombies just weren’t people anymore, they just couldn’t be, so they obviously could not be cured.

“How can he possibly think something like that…?” Rose mumbled, the memory of having to…to take care of her mother making her voice waver as she wrapped her arms around herself, clenching her arms tightly as she fought the tears threatening to fill her eyes. Shawn, immediately noticing his daughter’s emotional state, abandoned his search for a suitable game to wrap her in a tight hug, running his fingers soothingly through her hair; she sank into him, clenching his shirt tightly as her tears soaked into the material, a whimper escaping her lips. With everything that had happened since the Outbreak, there hadn’t been a lot of opportunity for Shawn to talk with Rose about what she’d had to do, so he hadn’t been able to comfort her like he’d wanted to, like she’d deserved to be comforted.

“I-I’m sorry, daddy, I didn’t –“ Rose sniffed and pulled back after a bit, rubbing quickly at her eyes, “I didn’t mean to get so emotional, I-I just…I…”

Shawn looked gently down at his daughter and squeezed her shoulders, making her look up at him again, “Rose, please don’t apologize, you know you can talk to me anytime, I’m your father, that’s what I’m here for.” He told her, gently brushing some tears from her cheeks as she looked up at him with big, puffy red eyes. “Now sweetheart, I know this all is startling, unfathomable, especially after what you had to do to your mother….it’s never easy to have to…’take care’ of someone you love so much, but we shouldn’t fault Hershel or his family, they haven't come face to face with what we have just yet. We should just leave them be for now, we shouldn’t force them to have to share our views. They’ll learn on their own, okay?”

Rose sniffled and nodded her head in agreement, knowing her father was right, “Yeah…” She mumbled, rubbing at her eyes, trying to clean her face. Shawn rubbed her back soothingly, squeezing her shoulder once more, “Rosie, why don’t you take a few minutes to recollect yourself and I’ll bring out the games to start with the others. Maybe we’ll even go and ask Carl if he wants to join. Just come and join us when you’re ready, okay?”

Rose nodded in agreement, rubbing at her eyes once more, “Thank you, daddy.” She said in a somewhat hoarse voice, smiling weakly at her father, who returned the smile warmly as he kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly once more, “Just remember, we’re right outside, so if you need to talk to someone, don’t be afraid to call for one of us.” He told her gently as he pulled back, brushing a few strands of hair from her face, still smiling softly at her. Rose nodded once more and decided to sit down for a few minutes while Shawn returned to finding a good game before he left his eldest alone to her own thoughts. 

The only thing Rose could mull over in her mind right now was the fact that Hershel could possibly think those shells were still people, that he thought the impossible: that they could actually be cured! That and replay the memory of having to do what she did to the corpse that had once been her mother until it nearly drove her mad. She sighed as those thoughts circled around her brain, her fingers spearing through her hair as she ducked her head between her knees, trying her best not to let herself fall apart again; she needed to do something to clear her mind, she needed to get back out of the RV, she needed to – needed to – 

Before she could figure out how it happened, Rose found herself outside again, walking along the tree line behind the RV toward the other tents, where she could see a few of the others going about their normal business; by the edge of the camp, she spotted Lori and Glenn chopping firewood and talking about something serious, judging by their troubled expressions, which Rose was able to spot from there. She turned her attention away from the two and moved through the rest of the camp, wondering for a moment if she should go check in on Daryl again, make sure he was still resting like he was supposed to be until she heard someone call her name, making her turn her head. 

Elijah skid to a stop beside his sister, his eyebrows knitting worriedly over the bridge of his nose as he looked at her; Dale came up beside him, cocking his head the slightest bit to the right, while Elijah put a hand on her shoulder, “Is something wrong, Rosie? What happened?” 

Rose blinked slowly up at her younger brother, the reality of what she had learned returning to the forefront of her mind. Her eyebrows furrowed deeply, making Elijah raise his eyebrows in question. 

“Dad found out why Hershel keeps walkers in the barn…” she mumbled softly, causing the confusion to clear from both men’s faces. Dale reached out a gentle hand, rubbing Rose’s back, “Rose, why don’t you come over to my RV and we can talk about this.” He said softly, giving her a gentle smile when she looked up at him. She gave a weak smile in return, nodding her head as she was once more reminded of her grandfather, who would have probably done the same thing to sooth her as Dale was doing now. 

The trio retreated to Dale’s RV to talk, where Dale handed the brother and sister some cool water and then sat down to listen patiently while Rose talked about what she’d learned from her father without interrupting her, even though he already knew the reason why walkers were kept in the barn himself. Elijah, who had been the only one who hadn’t known the reason for the walkers being in the barn, listened with increasingly growing eyes until they looked like saucers. When his sister finished, he was completely blown away by this. 

“Hershel actually thinks he can cure those things?” He asked aloud after a stretch of silence, shaking his head in complete disbelief. “That….just…that’s insane! Those things out there are dead, they can’t be cured. We can put bullets through their bodies and they’ll just keep coming, we can dismember them, they don’t care, they can’t feel! The only thing they can do is feel hungry, feel a hunger they can never satisfy….they aren’t the same people they were when they were alive…Rose was the one to see it first hand, she was the one who had to take care of our mother after she turned.”

Dale looked sympathetically at Rose, who had turned her eyes downward to stare at her water bottle, her hands tightening, “When you’re close to someone for your whole life, when you know the ones who gave you life and raised you with so much tender love and care, just to look into their eyes is to know if they’re still there…I looked into my mother’s eyes and that light she always had, that kind, loving, sweet light that made up so much of who she was….it was just gone….just looking into those dead, soulless eyes, I knew…I knew she wasn’t the same woman that had raised me…she was gone…and there wasn’t anything I could ever do to bring her back…” Her voice broke toward the end of her sentence as tears filled her eyes at the memory and she had to press her lips together to suppress the sob threatening to escape while Elijah calmed himself and rubbed her back, his eyebrows knitting worriedly. After a few minutes and a few deep breaths, Rose lifted her head again, taking a slow drag of her water and giving a weak smile as she put a hand over the one her brother brought to her shoulder, “I know it must be shocking…but then, it wouldn’t be the first shock we received…right Eli…?”

Elijah’s hand tightened on her shoulder and his expression darkened, knowing exactly what his sister was referring to…that one dark memory they had of one person in this group, one person they knew couldn’t trust. Dale looked between the siblings, his brows furrowed the slightest bit in confusion.

“The two of you still in a sharing mood?” He asked after a few moment of silence, continuing to look between Rose and Elijah, the later of who glanced away, clenching his eyes tightly while the former clenched her hands around her water once more. Dale reached out to put a gentle hand over hers’, making her raise her eyes to meet his reassuring gaze once more, “I promise I won’t judge either of you for it if you tell me.”

Rose glanced at Elijah silently, exchanging contemplative looks with him before she took another deep breath, meeting Dale’s eyes once more, “Dale…that night that Otis died…our family was at the school, at the trailer Otis and Shane went to get those supplies they needed….we needed medical supplies, too…we were there when they were and we saw them get chased by walkers. We tried to stay and help…we caused a commotion to draw some walkers away and Elijah and I went after the two men to help…we ended up being cornered in the cab of a truck and we watched the two get chased out…they were both limping and a horde was catching up to them….and Shane…he….” Rose’s throat closed at the memory and she grit her teeth as she dropped her gaze, a few tears escaping from under her lashes. Elijah gripped her shoulder tightly, letting her know she didn’t have to continue if she didn’t want to. 

“Shane shot Otis in the leg...and went to take his bag…they scuffled but….Shane managed to take the bag and he left Otis to get eaten while he escaped…Otis didn’t give his life of his own free will, Shane betrayed him.”

Silence followed this statement, Dale looking between the two for a moment before he took a slow breath, nodding, “I had a feeling that was what could have happened….he made an attempt on Rick just yesterday…and after the story he gave us about what happened to Otis that night, it was hard to believe him when he turned up with the man’s gun…that man is dangerous and I think it’s about time he left. Rose, Elijah, would you come with me?” he got to his feet and left the RV; the two looked at one another for a moment, then hurried out after him, wondering what the man could possibly have going on in his mind. The trio searched the camp and, when they couldn’t find Shane there, they went looking around the rest of the farm; Rose was the first to spot him near the barn, standing by the chopping block and they headed toward him. 

Shane noticed them approach and stood to meet them, eyeing the siblings cautiously, “The threea yeh need something?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Dale immediately approached him, “Shane, we know what really happened the night Otis died.” He said, getting right to the point, knowing it wouldn’t do any good to beat around the bush. Shane immediately tensed at that, his eyes narrowing on the three. “And I think it might just be time you left this group.”

“And who’re going to be the one’s to get me to leave, you three?” Shane challenged, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms. “And who do you think they’ll believe if you told them? An old man and two newcomers, huh?” He sneered at them, suddenly looking cocky. 

Elijah felt his blood boil at this and Rose had to put a hand on his arm, squeezing it tightly to calm him down while she spoke to him, “Even if they don’t believe us, it won’t erase what you did.” She told him, looking pointedly at him with narrowed eyes. He looked directly at her, raising his eyebrows once more. “And how would you know?”

“Because we saw it. Rose and I saw what you did to Otis, Shane. You damned that man for your own selfish reasons, left him at the mercy of that herd.” Elijah said tautly, glaring at him hotly. “You killed him.”

“My reasons for that were not selfish.” Shane spat in reply, his face reddening with anger, the veins popping in his forehead. “I did what I did to save Carl because I care about him. I took care of him, better than Rick ever could.”

“Carl wouldn’t’ve wanted you to sacrifice Otis like you did.” Dale said, frowning deeply at Shane, “Nor would he want you to sacrifice anyone else because you think it’s what’s wrong. You’re a danger to everyone else here, you can’t stay.”

“Well I am staying and there isn’t anything any of you could do about it, you hear me?” Shane told them, his eyes scanning each of them scathingly. “And if any of you think you can drive me out by telling the others, well…whose to say there won’t be another accident like Otis’s?” He told them threateningly, sneering once more as he marked off, leaving the trio to stare after him, Rose and Dale to exchange frightened looks while Elijah clenched his hands once more, glaring after the other man’s retreating form. Well, that had definitely not gone as they’d thought…and all three knew they would have to keep a close eye on that man, not just for themselves, but for the rest of the group, too, for their family. They couldn’t let him get another chance to kill or hurt another innocent person like Otis; they would make sure he couldn’t get another chance.


	5. Nearly Dead

Although the prospect of keeping such a dangerous secret to themselves didn’t entirely sit well with Elijah or Rose, neither broke their promise to their father; it was Hershel’s secret and this was his land, so they had absolutely no right to say or do anything about it. Hershel’s secret, though, was, without a doubt, the lesser of two evils that the siblings had to deal with at that moment.

Since their confrontation with Shane, whether it be real or imagined, it felt like the man was keeping an extra close watch, not just on them, but on the rest of their family as well. And that, that just did not sit well with either of them.

As soon as they got the chance, Rose and Elijah told their family exactly what had happened; neither of them wanted to take the chance of one of their own going off with Shane, only to end up missing or worse: as zombie chow just like Otis. The ones most at risk of this could very well be Christina and Keith, neither of whom would be able to defend themselves well enough to be able to fight the man off and escape before they were, almost quite literally, thrown into the ‘lion’s’ den.

After hearing such news, even Shawn, who always tried to teach his children to look for the good in people no matter what, looked a bit unnerved by the situation. He strongly advised all of his charges to be wary and to steer clear of Shane as much as they could, not even to go off alone with him if they could help it. He told each of them to stick close to each other or to someone else in the other groups they trusted.

Even unsettled as he was, the patriarch of the family knew the rest of the survivors couldn’t be the same as Shane, that some of them must be trustworthy; they’d practically welcomed their family into the group with open arms, especially after what they’d done for Sophia, after Rose had helped Daryl when he’d really needed it and brought him back to the farm, even at the risk of her own safety, quite literally. Hershel had given Rose the medical attention she’d needed after she was shot and there were those that tried to make them each feel welcome, hell, Dale was more than happy for Elijah’s help when he offered to look at the RV, even going as far as looking entertained when Elijah practically drooled at the sight of the vehicle’s engine. He almost had this proud look in his eye, like a doting grandfather watching his grandchild doing the thing he enjoyed the most. Shawn had seen it and, truthfully, it made him feel like his family had become like more than just part of a group of survivors…it made him feel as though his family had joined an even bigger family, a family that looked out for each other, had each other’s backs. Even Shawn knew from experience, though, that all families had a few bad nuts thrown into the mix and he knew, without a doubt, that Shane was just one of those types. And, damn it, he was going to make sure that bad nut did not hurt his family, his children, his nephew, or any of the others.

By the following morning, one of Shawn, Rose, and Elijah’s problems, though, seemed to resolve itself.

By then, the Anderson family seemed to have integrated into the Atlanta group, shown mainly in how they joined together that morning for breakfast, gathered around the campfire, where Carol was cooking up scrambled eggs and canned ham. She stood up to pass around the latest batch, offering it to anyone that was nearly finished. Elijah, Sophia, and Christina split it, thanking Carol graciously as they dug in; Shawn was helping Carol with the food, talking and joking with her. Anna and Alex were sitting with Lori, Carl, and Rick, who were helping Sheon feed Keith, the toddler happily munching on the ham they fed him, smacking his lips delightfully. Rose smiled at her family from where she sat across the fire, getting to her feet with her empty plate to bring it to the wash tub and get going on the breakfast dishes; for the first time in a long, long time, the Andersons felt a semblance of normalcy. Sitting around the fire like this, eating breakfast, having normal conversations with these people, their new family, it almost felt like they just at another campsite, just starting a new day, a new day filled with fun, adventure. Unfortunately for them, though, reality had a really nasty way of biting them in the ass and reminding them not to get too comfortable.

“Uh, guys…” A few people looked up to where Glenn stood anxiously off to the side of their group, shifting his weight restlessly from foot to foot; his Adam’s apple bobbed uneasily and he wet his lips slowly, looking around at each person before he opened his mouth to speak, “There’re, um – Hershel’s….keeping walkers in his barn.”

Everyone almost immediately stilled at this, their heads lifting as they turned to the young man, shock sweeping through the group; Rose slowly put her plate down inside the wash tub and got to her feet, her eyes training instinctively on her family, eyes immediately seeking her father. The man had straightened up with Carol, his face fixed into a hard frown; Sophia and Christina ran to the adult’s sides, clinging onto them like they were a lifeline. The rest of the Andersons immediately gravitated toward their patriarch, surrounding him, Carol, and the youngest of the group like guards, looking to Shawn for answers. The others were all looking at each other, wondering what to do until Shane got up and charged toward the barn with a look similar to that of an enraged bull. Rick and his family immediately followed him, tailed by the rest of their group. Shawn squeezed Carol’s shoulder, turning to her now.

“Stay here with Sophia, Christina, and Keith, if something goes down, barricade yourself in our RV and don’t come out until we come get you. Sheon, Alex, Anna, Elijah, Rose, c’mon.” He indicated the five to go after the others as Sheon carefully handed Keith to Carol; Rose and Elijah immediately took off after the others, Sheon, Alex, and Anna hurrying after them while Shawn squeezed his youngest daughter’s shoulder reassuringly and ran after them himself.

By the time the Andersons joined the rest, Shane was already standing at the barn doors, peering through the cracks to watch the walkers inside; even from where they stood, the group could hear them moving around inside, moaning and groaning, their feet dragging on the straw strewn floor, bumping into the inner walls, each other. One walker must have noticed Shane standing outside because there was a sudden snarl and the barn doors shook with the force of the creature pushing against it. Shane withdrew, whirling to face the rest of them, his angry gaze on Rick as he advanced on him.

“You cannot honestly tell me you’re okay with this.” He practically growled, pointing his finger aggressively back toward the barn behind him. Rick met his friend’s gaze evenly, his jaw clenched tightly.

“Of course I’m not okay with this, but we are guests on this land, we can’t do anything that could make Hershel angry –“

“This is our lives we’re talking about here!” Shane bellowed loudly, getting right in Rick’s face. Shawn stepped forward and put a restraining hand on Shane’s shoulder.

“Shane, keep your voice down.” He told him sternly, giving him a pointed look; Shane scowled at him, pushing his hand away angrily. “Now let’s just calm down and try to keep level heads here, discuss this like mature adults.”

“Look, we can’t sugar-coat this or sweep it under the rug, this, this is –“ Andrea looked at a loss for how to properly explain their current situation.

“This just ain’t right, not even remotely!” Shane interjected, still glaring at Rick as though he thought he’d been a part of this. “Now we got a choice here, we can either get in there and make things right or we’ve got to leave.”

“We’re been talking about Fort Benning for a long time, so why don’t we just head that way.” Andrea suggested. “The only reason we stayed here was so that we could find Sophia. Now that she’s back, we should leave. Isn’t that what we promised Hershel we would do?”

“I’m surprised we were able to find Sophia at all…” Shane snorted bitterly, glaring at Daryl, “what with this one walking around all methed out with his buck knife and those geek ears around his neck; I’m surprised she didn’t go running straight for the hills because of it, her or Rose.”

Daryl turned to glare at Shane, narrowing his eyes, “Why don’t you get out of my face, I was at least being useful in finding that little girl, more help than you were being, I can say that for sure!” He growled, moving closer to shove his face in Shane’s while the other man returned his gaze challengingly. Rose and Rick quickly moved between them, Rose putting her hands on Daryl’s chest while Rick pushed his friend away by the shoulder. Daryl shoved her off, glaring at her heatedly while Rick tried to placid everyone.

“Now everyone, let’s calm down here, let me go talk to Hershel. We’ve found a good place here, we should figure out a way we can stay.” Rick said, trying to placid everyone. “Let me just….let me go figure something out, maybe I can talk to Hershel, see if he’ll let us clear this barn.”

“I don’t know how well that would go over, Rick.” Shawn said with a frown, sighing softly as he speared a hand through his hair, “Hershel thinks those creatures in there are still people, just very very sick people…people he could cure.”

Shane and Rick turned to the other man in shock, although Shane’s expression turned dark as it finally sunk in, “You knew about this?”

“The three of us have known about it since yesterday.” Rose spoke up, indicating herself, Elijah, and her father. “Daddy went to talk to Hershel about it.”

“I talked to him about it, too.” Dale added as Shane turned on the two Anderson children, looking close to breathing fire. The man looked between the four of them, his eyes nearly bleeding red, like he was ready to murder all of them for keeping such a secret. “All of you knew about this and you didn’t think to tell us?”

“I was planning on saying something this morning, but Glenn wanted to be the one to do it.” Dale told him with his hands up. Shane whirled back at Rick, jabbing his finger back toward the barn.

“Rick, this guy is crazy if he thinks those things could possibly be alive!” He bellowed; the walkers in the barn snarled louder and pushed against the barn doors, rattling the chains that kept them shut. The group all turned to stare at the barn; one or two took a couple of steps back.

“I’m going to talk to Hershel,” Rick finally said after a moment, looking around at each person in turn. “I don’t want any of you trying anything until I get back. Shawn, could you and your family watch over things?” He turned to the other man, who blinked in surprise for a moment before he nodded.

“We’ll do our best.” Shawn promised, turning to his children and his nephew, who nodded their heads in agreement. Rick nodded gratefully and headed toward the house to talk with Hershel as he promised while the rest of the group slowly dispersed back to the tents, a few glancing back over their shoulder at the barn as they did so. Shawn ushered his charges before him, frowning deeply over his shoulder at Shane, who had decided to stay behind the check the locks. Shawn stopped them a short distance from the barn, gathering them in a tight circle to talk with everyone.

“All right, guys, we’re all going to have to work together if we want to keep things from getting out of control around here; I’ve already worked out what we’re each going to do. Elijah, since you spend a lot of time with Dale working on the RV, your job is to help him keep a watch over the guns; knowing Shane, he’ll likely get himself worked up enough to try and tackle this problem on his own. The rest of you, we’re going to be taking shifts in shadowing Shane to make sure he doesn’t do anything rash; Alex, Anna, I want the two of you to start, just make sure you watch from a place where he can’t see you, I don’t want him lashing out at any of you, he’s on a short enough fuse as is and we don’t exactly know what he’s capable of doing. In an hour, Rose, you and Sheon will switch with them, then I’ll switch with you. Those who aren’t on duty watching Shane will be keeping a close watch on everyone and everything, all right?”

Each of the young adults nodded their heads in agreement, knowing they all needed to work together if they wanted to keep things calm in the camp. Anna and Alex went off to find a hidden spot where they could watch Shane from a safe distance while Elijah jogged off to join Dale at the RV. Shawn, Rose, and Sheon headed back for the fire pit to let Carol and the kids know what was happening. Carol and Christina were waiting anxiously to hear what was happening, asking the trio as soon as they sat down. Shawn explained everything, asking both women and Carl and Sophia if they’d be willing to help the family watch everything to make sure things went smoothly. None of them seemed opposed to the idea, but, were in fact, more than happy to lend a helping hand, especially since they knew that if Shane were to do anything that upset Hershel that he could very well kick everyone off his land.

“I don’t want to leave….” Carl admitted after he’d agreed to help, frowning deeply as he looked around at the others gathered around him, which now included his mother. “I like it here, it feels comfortable here, like it could be a nice home for us.” He said softly, looking at Sophia, who nodded her head in agreement, chewing her bottom lip worriedly herself, not wanting to be forced to leave this place. It was comfortable, it felt safe; yes, they got the occasional walker, but it was better than being stuck out in the middle of nowhere or, even worse, in the middle of a city, where they were surrounded constantly. Carol wrapped an reassuring arm around the girl and kissed her forehead softly as Lori gave her a soft smile.

“Don’t worry you two, we’re not leaving.” She said, pulling Carl in for a hug and rubbing his back softly, “Shane’s just a little scared, that’s all, and he’s not sure how to handle this type of situation. Rick’s gone to talk to Hershel about this now and I’m sure that they’ll work something out.”

The pre-teens still looked worried even after their mother’s reassurance and Shawn gave them both a gentle smile, reaching out to squeeze Carl’s shoulder reassuringly, “I wouldn’t worry too much, Carl, Sophia, I know Rick will sort all this out and things will work out the way they’re supposed to. We just have to be sure that we keep a close watch over Shane and things will go smoothly.” He said with a bright, reassuring smile. This seemed to sooth some of their worries away as they slowly relaxed, nodding in agreement. Shawn smiled himself, glad to see he’d managed to sooth the two, if not somewhat.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea, how about we check around the camp to be sure everything’s secure and then we can sit down for a game, how does that sound?” He asked, cocking his head slightly. Carl and Sophia both seemed to like that idea and nodded in agreement while Shawn chuckled, “All right, let’s go then. Does anyone else want to come with us?” He asked, looking around at the rest of the group.

“I’ll come, daddy.” Christina said with a smile, earning one in return before he looked around at the others. Sheon said he wanted to check out the rest of the farm on his own, but asked his uncle and cousin if they would take Keith; both of them were more than willing to take him with them and promised to look after him. Lori, Carol, and Rose all said they’d stay behind to clean up the breakfast dishes, but that they’d join in later on, although both mothers asked Shawn to keep a close watch on Carl and Sophia while they were exploring; he promised he would watch them, smiling reassuringly to the women as Carl and Sophia asked when they would be heading out, making Shawn chuckled softly in amusement, “All right guys, let’s head out, we’ll be back later on.” He promised the women with a smile as his small group left the fireside to head out, leaving Rose, Carol, and Lori to smile after them as they went about doing their chore.

“Hey,” A familiar, gruff voice caught Rose’s attention as she was gathering the last of the dishes together, straightening up with the plates in her arms to find Daryl standing before her, his arms crossed as he watched her cleaning up. Rose cocked her head, giving the gruff man a small smile, “Hey Daryl, did you need something?” she asked, pushing the bangs out of her eyes. Daryl watched her for a moment, grabbing a few cups from the ground and handing them to her, earning a grateful smile in return, “I overheard your conversation…and wanted to know if you needed anymore help with keeping a watch over the camp…and over the nut back at the barn.” He said, jabbing his thumb back in the direction of the barn, where they could still see Shane checking the locks on the door and pacing back and forth before it like a jungle cat, ready to spring on it’s unsuspecting prey. Rose frowned to herself at the scene before she checked around the fire to be sure they hadn’t missed any of the dishes, contemplating this for a moment.

“Well…we’d appreciate the help, but I don’t know if doing something like this would be good for you, what with your wound and everything.” She said slowly without looking at the man, feeling his hot gaze burn into the side of her face; she shifted uncomfortably under his glare and shuffled over to where Lori and Carol were kneeling by a big metal wash tub, where they usually did their dishes or laundry. He followed after her, narrowing his eyes tightly.

“I can still help out with that damned jackass, I’m not handicapped!” Daryl snapped, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest, as though convinced that was the end of the argument. Rose sighed to herself, shaking her head as she wondered how a man could be so damned stubborn. “I never said you were, Daryl, I was just pointing out that your body still needs time to rest. I can understand that you were raised a lot differently than I was, but that doesn’t mean you’re superman, you can go off over excreting your body when it needs time to heal itself.”

“I was layin’ round all day yesterday like a bag o’ potatoes, ‘healin’ myself, I ain’t about to go back to my tent and do it again!” Daryl snapped, his accent thickening as his temper flared; Rose felt a shudder travel the length of her spine at the sound and her face warmed in response, although she fought to keep her composure, sighing to herself as she set her load down in the wash tub with the rest of the dishes.

“Carol, would you please explain to Daryl why he can’t help with trying to handle Shane?” She pleaded with the older woman, picking up a spare wash cloth to help wash as the two other women looked up and frowned, Lori raising her eyebrows in question while Carol shot Daryl a skeptical look.

“You’re not honestly arguing with Rose about this, are you Daryl?” She sighed, shaking her head slightly, “You know Hershel told you you need to heal. If you help us with trying to keep Shane in line, you’re only going to get yourself hurt worse.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t care about that,” Daryl growled, his arms gripping his arms tightly, “I ain’t goin’ to just sit around and do nothin’ while the rest of you are doin’ everythin’. I can still do somethin’ round here.”

“You could go and join Shawn with the kids,” Lori suggested, looking up at him with her eyebrows still raised, “I’m sure they haven’t gone very far just yet, so you should be able to catch up to them.”

“Yeah, why don’t you go do that, Daryl, it’s something, at least.” Carol said with a small smile. Daryl huffed and rolled his eyes. “I’m not goin’ for a tour round the farm like some tourist, I want to be here, helpin’ look after that nut job!” He exclaimed, pointing back in the direction of the barn, where they’d last seen Shane. Rose sighed and got to her feet, drying her hands on her pants.

“Look Daryl, we’re not going to risk your health just because you’re being too stubborn to realize just how serious that wound is, now you can either go with my father and the kids, or you can go back to your tent and stay in there for the rest of the day, those are your two options.”

Daryl grit his teeth and glared hotly at Rose, “Why the hell are you so hell-bent on keeping me from doin’ anythin’ when I’m perfectly capable of helpin’ out!?”

Rose felt her patience running thin as her temper flared and she met Daryl’s glare with her own, “Because, damn it, I’m trying to make sure you don’t do anything stupid to impair your healing process and handicap yourself longer than you need to be! If you don’t give yourself enough time to heal, you could get sick or something –“

“Why the hell would you fuckin’ care about somethin’ like that?!” Daryl yelled, clenching his fists tightly as he continued to glare at her. Rose’s patience snapped as she got right in the man’s face, “Because I care about you, you pig-headed jackass, is that really so hard to believe?!”

“You don’t even know me!”

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN I DON’T FUCKING CARE!” Rose shouted, startling the other three, although Daryl did his best not to let his shock show as he just continued to glare at her, “When I found you the other day, I didn’t know you, you were a stranger to me, but when I found you by that pond, I risked myself to shoot that walker gnawing on your foot and tried to help clean you up while trying to figure out how I could move you somewhere safe. And then you woke up and saved me in turn even though you didn’t know me. We helped each other even before we knew each other’s names. Whether we know each other now or not, Daryl, we’re all part of the same group and we need to look out for each other, and whether you believe it or not, there are people here who care about your wellbeing. Not just me, but Carol, too! How do you think she would feel if you didn’t take proper care of yourself?!”

“I could give a rat’s ass!” Daryl hissed, turning away from them now. Rose moved without thinking, grabbing onto Daryl’s arm to stop him, “Daryl, we’re not done –“

He shoved her, hard, nearly throwing her to the ground in the process, “Just leave me alone,” he growled, storming away. “Damn bitch.” He hissed just before he got out of range; Rose watched him go with a locked jaw, her eyes blazing hotly as she did and her fists clenching tightly at her sides. What the hell was that jackass’s problem? They were only trying to look out for Daryl’s health and wellbeing and he had practically bit her head off.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Rose turned on her heel and returned to the wash tub to help Lori and Carol finish with the breakfast dishes, plopping down in her spot once more and snatching up the washcloth she’d dropped in the soapy water, muttering angrily to herself as she scrubbed the dishes. A hand stopped her after a few moments, drawing her attention up to a pair of doe brown eyes. Carol gave her a soft, reassuring smile, squeezing her wrist gently, making her sigh and finally relax.

“What in the world is that man’s deal…?” She muttered, clenching the cup in her hand tightly until her muscles burned. “Why is he being so stubborn about this when he knows he has to heal?”

Carol gently squeezed Rose’s hand once more, “I wouldn’t take Daryl’s attitude to heart, Rose, that’s just the way he’s always been, but that’s mostly because of his past. He’s actually a very nice, sweet man. He went all out to find Sophia and did what he could to make me feel better and brought me a flower that the Native Americans used to sooth mothers who lost their children when they were driven from their land.”

Rose’s eyebrows rose in understanding and excitement, “He gave you a Cherokee Rose?” She asked with sparkling eyes, surprising Carol for a moment, although she did nod, “Yes, he did, but how did you know?” She asked, cocking her eyebrows slightly. Rose practically beamed in response, “Being raised on a farm has a lot of benefits; we had an abundance of farming and plant books. I came across the Cherokee Rose in one of those books and did a little research on it. I’ve always been interested in Native American culture and I love learning all I can about it. Learning about the Cherokee Rose was, by far, my favorite and not just because my name’s included in the title.” She giggled, smiling lightly and then sighing, “I just wish I could see one of those flowers in person.”

“Why not ask Daryl, I’m sure he knows where there’s more.” Carol suggested, watching as Rose pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing on it uneasily, “I don’t know if he’d be willing to do me a favor after that, though…” She said, gesturing in the direction the man had disappeared, referring back to the argument they’d just been having. “I still don’t understand why he was being so stubborn….honestly, he was acting like a child being told he couldn’t do something…” She sighed, returning to chewing her bottom lip slightly, her brows furrowed slightly in thought before she looked up at Carol again. “You mentioned his past…what could have happened to him to make him turn out like this…?” She whispered softly, wondering what could have happened to Daryl to make him this way. Carol sighed softly, setting a clean plate down on a towel beside her.

“Well…it probably isn’t my place to say, but I will say this, he and I have one important thing in common, something that’s helped to establish our relationship, not to mention the relationship between him and Sophia.” Carol said, not wanting to divulge into Daryl’s life story herself, knowing it wasn’t her place to give off such sensitive information without his permission. Eyebrows knitting slightly, Rose decided not to pry, understanding that the information she failed to provide was sensitive and couldn’t be shared right now and instead decided to ask about how Daryl had been when they’d first met him. Carol hummed a little in thought as she slowly washed a couple pieces of silverware.

“Well…when we first established our group, Daryl had joined us with his brother, Merle. Believe it or not, Daryl was actually a lot colder and withdrawn than he is now. But since we left Atlanta, he’s actually opened up a little bit, he’s still stubborn as a mule, but he’s a big softie hidden behind a thick outer shell.” She said with a fond smile, thinking about the time she’d spent with Daryl, thinking about how much he’d opened up to them since they’d lost Merle; he still obviously missed his brother, which was normal for anyone who was worried about their family surviving this hostile new environment, worried about if they’d ever see them again. Although Daryl wasn’t a touchy-feely person, even he had a soft spot for his family and a few close friends. Rose, herself, seemed impressed by such a story, a small smile touching her lips, although the smile slipped from her face as she seemed to realize something, her heart sinking into her stomach at the thoughts running through her mind.

“But wait…I haven’t seen Merle around the camp at all…what….did something happen to him?” She whispered, quickly gulping down the lump trying to form in her throat at the thought of what could have happened to the man before she and her family had joined the group. Carol’s face fell at the memory, chewing her bottom lip slightly as she watched the water ripple under her hands.

“Merle…wasn’t really all that pleasant to be around…he was a very selfish, insensitive, foul-tempered man, even worst than Daryl. He was sexist, racist and everything in between, so, let’s just say, he didn’t get along will with a lot of people….he went with a group into Atlanta city to get supplies when they ran into Rick….” She trailed off for a moment, looking unsure if she should continue or not, her teeth digging into her bottom lip once more. Lori set the cup in her hands on her small pile, sighing softly.

“They were trapped in a department store since Rick had been shooting a gun, Merle didn’t really help the situation since he started shooting from the rooftop, too.” She told Rose with a frown, scrubbing a plate now. “When the others tried to stop him, he started arguing with them and threatened T-Dog; Rick ended up cuffing him to a pipe while he and the others tried to figure a way out. Unfortunately, though, in the rush to leave before the horde of walkers that had them trapped could get inside, T-Dog, who had the key to the hand-cuffs, tripped and dropped it down an open pipe; he had to rush off and leave him there….Daryl nearly shot Rick and T-Dog with his crossbow, but they managed to calm him down.”

Rose gulped thickly, trying to clear her throat now, her mind immediately jumping to the worse case scenario, “What….did Merle get -?”

“No, T-Dog said he managed to chain the door to at least protect him,” Carol said, making Rose sigh in relief and relax, although tears pricked at the back of her eyes, “A group went back to get Merle, though, and it included the three men and Glenn, but when they got there, Merle was gone,” Rose’s heart immediately sank again at the hidden implication and she looked at Carol with wide-eyes, wondering what could have happened, “He was actually desperate enough to saw off his own hand to escape. They followed his blood trail, but it was a dead-end. We don’t even know where Merle could be now…all we could hope is that he’s out there somewhere, surviving on his own somehow, for Daryl’s sake at the very least….”

Rose bit her bottom lip slightly when she finished, casting her eyes downward at the dishes in her hands, slowly allowing this new information to sink into her brain, feeling the irritation she’d felt for the man earlier gave way to understanding; his personality alone showed others a glimpse of what his past could’ve been like, allowing everyone to see his childhood probably hadn’t been all that great…likely his mother and father hadn’t won any kind of parenting award for raising him and Merle, meaning the brothers had felt like they couldn’t very well trust anyone else aside from each other, making them rather close...empathy coiled in Rose’s stomach at the thought of what losing his brother probably meant to Daryl, knowing it must’ve hit him, hard, to lose someone that close and personal to him, someone who had likely looked out for him for a majority of his life. She could understand his pain, remembering how she’d felt to lose her mother at the beginning of the Outbreak and knew if she were ever to get separated from any more of her family, that it would completely drive her insane with worry, especially if she didn’t know if they were safe or even alive, if she didn’t even know if she’d ever get to see them again.

Sighing to herself and helping to finish the dishes, Rose got to her feet, drying her hands, “Carol, could you do me a favor and put my dishes away for me?”

The women looked up with a nod and a frown, her head cocked the slightest bit to the side, “Of course, Rose, but…where’re you going?” She asked. Rose gave her a small smile, rubbing her neck slightly.

“It’s almost time for my shift watching Shane with Sheon and I want to go apologize to Daryl before I have to go…maybe I can talk to daddy about having him help tail the man, then at least they won’t have to go face to face…Daryl is right, he could help with something small like that, right?” She said, glancing around the camp in hopes of finding the man. “I guess I was just being hardheaded myself…I should’ve at least thought about something he could do to help instead of flat out refusing him….I just get worried when people push themselves harder than they need to, especially when they’re injured…” She admitted, her smile turning sheepish. Carol gave her a soft smile and stood up, rubbing her back, “If I was in your shoes, I would’ve been the same way, trust me.” She said with a small laugh, helping Rose relax a little as she nodded, “Yeah…even if that man refuses to see it, we do care about him and just want to be sure he’s okay.”

Carol nodded her head in agreement and pat Rose’s shoulder, “You’d better hurry and find Daryl before he gets too far.” She pointed out, turning to help Lori with the dishes. Rose nods herself and turned to check out the rest of the camp, hoping that she would be able to find Daryl somewhere around there and that he hadn’t’ve wondered off somewhere he should not have. She spotted him outside his tent, though, muttering to himself under his breath as he carved a stick with that big buck knife he carried everywhere. Before she could call out to him, though, she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump and turn, only to sigh in relief when she saw her father standing behind her.

“Hey daddy, is something wrong? I thought you were taking a tour around the farm with Christina, Carl, and Sophia?” She said, cocking her head quizzically to the side, wondering why her father could’ve returned so soon when he’d promised the youngest of their group that he would take them around the farm. He gave a small smile in return, rubbing the back of his neck, “I had to cut it short when Jimmy came out looking for me; apparently Hershel wants me to come along on a mission with him, Jimmy, and Rick, so I had to bring Carl and Sophia back to their mothers, don’t worry about Christina and Keith, either, they’re with them, too.” He said, chuckling in amusement at the relieved look on Rose’s face at the news. “Lori and Carol told me you were looking for Daryl and I’d hoped I would’ve been able to catch up with you so I could ask if you knew of anyone capable enough to take my place watching Shane.”

“Well….I was thinking of asking Daryl….” Rose admitted, rubbing the back of her neck slightly, “He seemed more than eager enough to help….I was just going to tell him he was going to be helping me watch Shane so it wouldn’t agitate his wound.”

“Daryl, hm?” Shawn hummed slightly, looking over to where the other man was sharpening his stick, “Well, he certainly would be capable enough for the job, although you would have to make sure that he doesn’t overexert himself if things were to get physical.”

“I know daddy, Daryl’s still not quite ready for big stuff like that, what with that gaping hole in his side, although, knowing that man, he’ll still say he’s just fine and try to join in on the action, no matter what you tell him.” She sighed in exasperation, shaking her head slowly, which caused her to miss the amused twinkle in her father’s eye as he chuckled lowly under his breath, “The man certainly seems stubborn enough, doesn’t he?” He chuckled, shaking his head slowly. “Anyway, why don’t we let Sheon take his shift by himself and you and Daryl can take mine right afterward, okay?”

Rose nodded her agreement, smiling, “I’ll be sure to let him know right away. Be careful on this mission you’re going on with the others.” She said, giving her father a concerned stern look, receiving a soft smile in return, “I’ll be careful, Rosie, you know I wouldn’t do anything impulsive unless the situation really called for it. I’ll be sure to come back in one piece.” He promised, hugging Rose tightly before he left her to go join the others while she went to talk to Daryl about helping look after Shane, who he thought he spotted heading off into the woods not too far off from where he was heading to meet up with the other men.

Frowning thoughtfully to himself, Shawn had this nagging feeling that this was not going to end well and hoped that the rest of his family would be able to handle everything while they were gone, although that sinking feeling in his stomach continued to persist even as he followed Hershel, Jimmy, and Rick into the underbrush.

Wishing he knew what could be going on so that he could properly warn the others about the upcoming storm he was so sure was to come, Shawn remained silent at the back of the group as they traveled deeper into the woods, allowing his gaze to drift over the surrounding land thoughtfully, allowing any discerning landmarks to brand themselves into his memory for later on, should he get lost at some point.

“Shawn.” The man looked up at his name and cocked his head curiously, moving up to stand with Rick and Hershel when the later of the two indicated for him to do so, “I wanted you here so I could speak with you as the leader of your group as well; I’ve considered Rick’s request to stay on the farm and I will allow them to do so on the condition I am about to set and I want to be sure that you’re aware of this condition, too, just in case you and your family decides to stay with us for the long run.”

Shawn nodded his head gratefully to Hershel for his consideration, although he did cock his head slightly, his eyebrows furrowing quizzically, wondering what this condition the other man was about to set could be.

The woods around them were beginning to thin a bit as the ground beneath their feet softened, the area around them slowly shifting into a swampy kind of atmosphere. A familiar growling noise caught Shawn’s attention and he tensed up a bit, only to force himself to relax, sighing as he figured out what they would be doing here.

“You see, the silt at the bottom of the swamp is like a glue, you can’t take a step without sinking in.” Hershel was just saying as they came around a grouping of trees, the snarls and growls of the walkers growing louder as they did so; Shawn spotted a couple of them twisting and struggling in the water, their feet having obviously sunk into the thick slit at the bottom, one man and one woman, the female dressed in a dirty, torn white dress and the man in a blue coveralls. Hershel gestured to them through the trees.

“That there’s Lou Bush.” He said; Rick and Shawn looked through the trees, Shawn cocking his head as Rick asked if Hershel had known the man.

“Her nickname was short for Louise, she had a farm just up the road, mostly grew sweet corn and worked at Hapman’s bar on the weekends.” Hershel explained as they reached the waterside, watching as the two walkers noticed them and started reaching for the four men, snarling and baring their broken, mossy teeth, “Now the man I’ve never met, but by the coveralls, I can say I’ve been to where he used to work.”

Hershel stopped and put his hands on his hips, looking both walkers over before glancing sideways at Rick and Shawn, “So, how many have the two of you killed?” he asked with raised eyebrows.

The two men blinked in surprise at the question before looking at one another thoughtfully and then back at Hershel, “Far too any to possibly count.”

“Could either of you possibly stop?” He asked, indicating for Jimmy to bring over a couple of leads dog catchers used on crazed animals. “I ask because I know there are people out there who aren’t exactly in their right minds, people I think I could help restore to their old selves.”

“You’re….are we talking about the walkers here?” Rick asked with furrowed brows.

“It doesn’t matter to me if any of you see them as human beings anymore, but if either of your groups is going to stay on my land, that is how you’re all going to have to treat them. The rule is: my farm, my barn, my say, do you both understand?” he asked, looking both directly in the eye to be sure they understood this completely. Both men nodded their heads in agreement, understanding that Hershel was being completely serious about this, although both knew such a thing was going to be extremely difficult, especially when it came to protecting those they loved, even more so when it was their children.

~~~

“Oh wow,” Rose breathed, gazing around with wide, sparkling eyes at the large, beautiful white flowers spread out along the riverbank before her. Daryl shifted from one foot to the other as he watched her with amusement.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone get so excited over a couplea plants.” He joked, watching as she crouched down for a better look, running her fingers delicately over the velvety petals. She smiled brilliantly, laughing to herself for a moment, embarrassed by her childish behavior as she gazed at the beautiful flowers in wonder.

“It’s hard not to be excited when I’ve learned so much about it, it’s amazing history, the reason why it’s here. It’s just an extraordinary plant and I’d never thought I’d get to see one in person before all this….I’d almost expected you to say no when I asked if you’d show me where they’re going, especially after our fight back at the camp….I’m sorry for upsetting you like I did…” She apologized sincerely, smiling weakly at the man, who huffed out gruffly, rolling his eyes to avoid her own, avoid seeing the strong emotional light in the young woman’s eyes, her eagerness and excitement marred by guilt, her eyes overshadowed with apology.

“I already forgave you, Rose, there’s no need for you to keep apologizing.” He pointed out in a softened tone, ruffling his own hair shyly. He moved to join her as she crouched next to a small cropping of the flowers, watching her rub the back of her neck.

“Sorry about that, don’t mean to be annoying, old habit…” She said softly, running her own fingers through her hair to brush the bangs from her eyes. Daryl furrowed his brows slightly in confusion, giving Rose a concerned look. “Apologizing constantly is an old habit of yours’? Were you abused as a kid or something?” He asked, feeling a stab of empathy pierce through him.

Rose laughed weakly, shaking her head as she gave a soft sigh, “No, I lucked out being raised by a pair of tender-hearts…let’s just say I won’t be forgetting all they’ve done for me, how loved and cherished they’ve made me feel even after….I found out the truth…” She sighed softly, “It didn’t really leave that good an impression….they were good enough to help sort me out….let me know I was loved and that there was no reason for me to be sad…that I didn’t need to apologize….” She played with her hair, glancing up at Daryl with a small smile, “It’s a habit I sometimes fall back into without meaning to until someone tells me to stop apologizing….but then, I get worried I annoy them….”

Daryl was silent for a moment as he frowned before he gave a small sigh, stroking one of the flowers closest to him, "Well, it wasn’t annoying, just….a little worrying, that’s all…I’ve only ever heard a person apologize so much if they’ve been abused or in a situation similar to it….like Carol, but then….she’s slowly coming into her own now that her husband’s gone.” He gave a small, proud smile at the thought, making Rose cock her head before she smiled lightly in understanding, nodding her head. “Yeah….she…she told us about what her husband did to her and Sophia before all of this…neither of them deserved to be treated the way they were and,” She clenched her fists, just thinking about what that man had done to the kind woman and her daughter, the way he’d abused that sweet little girl, who reminded her so much of her youngest sister, who she wanted so much to protect. “Even though I never met the man, I….I can honesty say he got what he deserved for what he did to Carol and Sophia, all the pain and suffering he put them through. It’s not my business, but….if we’d joined the group before, I think I would’ve enjoyed giving that man a good ass-kicking, just to pay him back for all the pain he inflicted on his wife and daughter.” She growled lowly, her knuckles crackling audibly as she clenched her fists tighter. Daryl looked at the woman in surprise, his eyebrows raising before a small smile touched his lips and a low chuckle escaped his lips.

“I don’t think there’s ever been a time when I’ve seen a woman scarier t’an you are right now, princess.” He said, making Rose look up at him in surprise before she gave a sheepish smile, relaxing her grip as she rubbed the back of her neck, glancing down, enjoying the sound of his low chuckles; she’d never known she could enjoy the sound of someone laughing as much as she was enjoying it right here with the usually distant hunter. His laughter was rather soothing, a low, throaty sound that seemed to come from somewhere deep inside of him that was not touched very often, especially considering how rough around the edges it was. The rough edges did little to diminish how good it sounded, though, how natural it was, almost like this was the first time Daryl was really laughing instead of fake laughing like she knew some people were bound to do when they wanted to hide their pain. “You know, I really feel sorry for the son of a bitch who ends up with you, may God have mercy on his soul if he ever ticks you the hell off.” Rose gave Daryl a mock glare and reached over to shove his shoulder lightly, shaking her head while he chuckled lowly once more.

“But, even more than that….” He continued, scooting a little closer and carefully setting one of the Cherokee Roses behind her ear, brushing a few strands of her soft strawberry blond hair away from her face as he did; the smile slipped from Rose’s face for a moment as she noticed his close proximity, her heart jumping in her chest as she felt his calloused fingers brush the shell of her ear as he settled the flower behind it. Breath catching in her throat, she gulped thickly as she stared up at him, willing her body to calm as she searched his face, watching the softened edge to his hardened brown irises as he smiled at her while he spoke. “I feel even worse for that bastard that hurts you like that bitch in your past did or like Ed did to Carol and Sophia. Because I know you will screw that guy up.” He chuckled, grinning at her as he moved out of her personal space once more, leaving her skin tingling where he’d touched her. “No matter how sweet or good a girl is, they always have an inner bitch that should not be taken lightly.”

Nodding her head shyly, she gulped thickly and fought to keep the blush from her cheeks as she reached up to gently touch the soft petals of the flower he’d placed behind her ear, silently enjoying the little flutter in little flutter in her chest as she tried to recollect herself once more to speak before the silence stretched on too long.

“Heh, yeah….well….even sweet girls have to have that tough center to survive in this world, don’t they? We have to have a side of us that comes out when they’re most needed, especially when we’re trying to protect the ones we love.” She said, shrugging slightly before she smiled at Daryl, “I’m sure you wouldn’t want to meet that side, though, huh?” she joked, laughing softly as she got to her feet, “Thank you, for bringing me here, it was really sweet of you.” She said gratefully, reaching over to squeeze his upper arm gratefully. Daryl jumped at the sudden contact, a faint blush dusting his cheeks; quickly clearing his throat and pulling away, he rubbed his neck.

“Yeah, well….whatever….we should head back, we’re supposed to be waiting Shane next, aren’t we?” he mumbled, turning back toward the farm. Rose couldn’t help but smile and giggle to herself as she watched the hunter, ideally thinking he looked cute when he was embarrassed as she folded her hands behind her and strolled after him in the direction they’d come. Maybe surviving the apocalypse with this group wouldn’t be so bad, yeah they had a few bad eggs in the bunch just like any other group, but they were good people who looked out for each other. Even Daryl wasn’t that bad. Rose wouldn’t mind getting to know him a little better while their groups were together.

~~

“Boy, the two of you really chose a prime hiding spot, didn’t ya?”

The sudden voice made Dale and Elijah jump and turn, their eyes falling on Shane’s frame as it approached them, Elijah narrowing his eyes on the man as Dale shifted his bag uneasily on his shoulder. It was really amazing what the man could do once he had his mind set on something he really wanted, like tracking the two of them down so deep in the swamp, where they’d been trying to find a good hiding spot for the bag of guns Dale was currently holding.

“That tracking ability of yours would’ve served us well if you’d used it to help find Sophia.” Dale pointed out to Shane with a frown, shifting away from him as he moved closer; Elijah moved between the two men, his hand perched on the hilt of his sword as he glared at the former policeman, silently telling him to back off. Shane leveled the teenager with a cool look, not deterred by his glare, having grown accustomed to such looks from his years of working with all kinds of different people on the force. Elijah just scowled at him as he turned his gaze on Dale now.

“How about you just hand that bag over, Dale, huh?” he said, holding a hand out for it as he moved closer, trying to get around Elijah, who just blocked his path again.

“He isn’t going to hand it over to a loon like you.” The young man growled, regaining Shane’s attention, making him look at him with raised eyebrows, “Oh really? Because I think he will. Unless, of course, he uses that rifle he’s got or you use that shiny piece of metal you’re gripping.”

“And what’re you going to do if neither of us uses them, huh? Are you just going to kill us like you did Otis?” Elijah shot back, already ready to unsheath his sword. “You do and you take those guns back to camp, just tell them all another story like you did when you damned Otis, you’re going to have more than just our blood on your hands.”

Shane paused at this, quirking a brow at Elijah before he shook his head, a small smile twisting his lips as he chuckled, “No I won’t, because I won’t be killing either of you so long as you just hand over those guns.” He pointed out, crossing his arms over his broad chest, “I won’t have to kill either of you anyway, seeing as how, if you’re really look at things in the cold light, we’re all pretty much dead already, ain’t we? Just gimme the guns, Dale, right now.”

“Do you honestly think this’ll keep us safe?” Dale asked, frowning at Shane grimly as he clutched the strap of the bag closer, watching as Shane nodded, his tongue sliding forward to press between his front teeth and lower lip, causing the skin to press outward, “Yeah, I do, I know it will, actually.”

“It won’t, though.” Elijah cut in sharply, gritting his teeth, “My dad and Rick are trying to talk to Hershel, work something out and –“

“Just shut up, kid. Dale, give me the guns.” Shane snapped, growing impatient and moving to try and get around Elijah again; the young man leapt back into his path and withdrew his katana, which he pointed right under Shane’s chin, right at his throat. He froze in surprise, looking down at Elijah with wide eyes before he relaxed, knowing in the deepest recesses of his mind that he didn’t have the guts to do this. Elijah may act tough, but Shane knew, being raised in the family he was, he was too soft, that he wouldn’t be able to kill him. He could see it in his eyes. He was hardened to killing walkers with the knowledge that they were no longer people like they were, but he wouldn’t be able to kill a living person, not like this.

“I’ll do it.” Elijah threatened, pressing the tip of his blade against Shane’s throat, his hand tightening on the hilt; Shane could feel the blade shaking just the slightest bit, see the fear and conflict in Elijah’s eyes. “I swear to God, if this is what I’m going to have to do to stop you from jeopardizing both our groups, from putting my family in danger, I will do this.”

Shane just smirked at him, “Then do it, kid, show me you’ve got the balls to slice my throat and stop me from taking those guns from Dale.” He whispered in a tempting voice, willing Elijah to follow through with his threat like he had so many other men who’d threatened even worse things, the criminals he and Rick had ultimately ended up putting away for their crimes. Elijah held his gaze silently, the tip of his blade still pressed into Shane’s throat as he inwardly fought with himself, trying to decide what the right choice was here.

One the one hand, if he didn’t kill Shane and the man took the guns, he could very well get all of them kicked off the farm by Hershel, forcing them back on the road when they still had little children to think about; on the other, if he killed him….his blood would forever be on his hands and he would have to live with the guilt of having to take another life, which went against everything his parents had ever taught him while he and his sisters were growing up. Could he kill another person for the sake of others, when he and his family were still on the fence about whether or not they would be moving on to find out the end result of their own home in the north? Could he really end this man’s life here and now like this?

With a deep breath, Elijah reluctantly pulled his katana back and sheathed it, still shaking heavily as he fixed Shane with a hard stare, irritated at the smirk that slithered across the man’s lips as he gestured for Dale to hand him the bag; he did so without argument, albeit as reluctant as Elijah had been about withdrawing his sword.

“You really belong in a world like this, you bastard.” Elijah hissed, his hand still clutching the hilt of his weapon. Shane quirked a brown at him as he slung the strap over his shoulder, “What’re you goin’ on about now, kid?”

“I mean,” Elijah growled, flaring his nostrils as he tried to control his temper, “That you belong in this world now, what it has become. We all may have changed when it did and some of us might not be able to survive this thing forever, but at least we’d die honorably. We can say we didn’t let this world take us down with it when it went to shit.”

Shane eyed the young man for a moment and gave him a small nod, “Hm, that seems fair enough.” He said, and, without another word, he turned and headed off back toward the farm, leaving Elijah and Dale to stare after him. As soon he disappeared from their sight, however, Elijah turned and started off in another direction, telling Dale he would see him back at camp before he disappeared himself.

~~

At the farm, the rest of the Anderson family were gathered around the fire, talking in low voices about what was going on with Carol and Lori as Christina was trying to keep Carl and Sophia preoccupied at their RV. Alex, Anna, and Sheon had all lost sight of Shane during their shift change and were talking about where he could have gone and what they could do to find and stop him from doing any damage when Rose and Daryl approached. The smile on Rose’s face slipped away when she noticed the tension and saw the looks on her family’s faces, her instincts immediately telling her something was wrong as she took in their expressions.

“What happened? Why aren’t any of you watching Shane?” She asked seriously, her heart already sinking into her stomach even before any of them could open their mouths to tell her what had happened. Anna chewed her lip and glanced at Alex, who avoided Rose’s gaze and Sheon finally sighed, turning to his cousin.

“We lost him, Rose.” He said slowly, making the hair on the back of Rose’s neck stand on end as she stared at him wide-eyed, “When we were changing shifts. We just looked away for a second and he was –“

“GUYS!” Elijah’s voice made them all jump and turn, watching as the young man came hurdling out of the trees toward them, only slowly as he nearly collided with Rose, who caught him before he could send them both falling into the fire, his eyes wide, breath leaving him in sharp, harsh pants, “Guys, it’s Shane, D-Dale and I….w-w-were were trying to….to hide the guns…he’s got them! Shane’s go-gonna be here any second with them. W-we have to stop him before –“

“I think it’s a little late for that,” Daryl said grimly as he pointed toward the house, where the rest of the Atlanta group was gathered on the front step, Shane handing guns out to each of them from the bag in his hands.

“I’ll go try and talk some sense into Shane. Carl, stay here.” Lori called to her son before she took off for the house, leaving her son in Christina’s care. Alex speared his hands through his hair, exhaling heavily as Elijah was trying to catch his breath and Sheon pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling like he’d failed to do such a simple thing to keep his family safe. While Rose tried to coax her brother into a chair where he could rest properly, Anna spotted something off in the distance, her eyes widening as the color left her face and her breath caught in her throat.

“Oh god.” She whispered, covering her mouth. The rest of the family looked around to see what she was looking at, all of them freezing when they saw the pair of walkers being led onto the property by, not only Hershel, Jimmy, and Rick, but their own father/leader, too.

“What are they doing?!” Carol said in alarm, frowning deeply as she moved back to stand with Christina and the kids by the RV, Sophia wrapping her arms around her mother. Rose shook her head, frowning.

“I don’t know, but it isn’t going to end well, that’s for sure.” She growled, watching as Shane led the charge toward the returning group, the others following at a close pace behind “Not unless we do something. Carol, stay here with Christina and the kids, the rest o us are going to see what’s going on. We’ll tell you everything once we get back.” She promised as she took off toward the commotion with Daryl, Sheon, Alex, Anna, and Elijah in tow.

By the time the family had caught up, Hershel’s group were almost at the barn, the Atlanta group close on their heels as Shane circled them angrily like a vulture, spitting at them, asking what the hell they were doing as Rick told him to back off and Hershel asked why everyone was carrying a gun. Shane glared at the older man lividly, clenching his jaw.

“You’re asking why we’re carrying protection while you bring something like this around, huh?” Shane growled, getting right in his face. “Do you not see what you’re having this men hold onto?”

“I see who they’re holding on.” Hershel replied calmly, although none of the others could miss the contempt and venom in the man’s voice as he stared Shane down. Shane scowled and shook his head in a rather belittling way, “No, I don’t think you do.”

“Shane, let’s just calm down, okay? Let us put these people in the barn and then we can sit down and have a calm talk.” Shawn suggested placidly, trying to smooth everyone’s ruffled feathers. Shane was having none of this, however.

‘There ain’t nothing for us to talk about here, Shawn.” He practically spat as he glared at him. “These things you’re leading aren’t human, they’re not sick, they’re corpses. Unfeeling, uncompromising corspes who have taken everything from us, our loved ones, our homes; they killed Amy and Otis, and, you know, one of these days, these things are going to kill the rest of us, too.”

“Big talk coming from the one who FED Otis to those things!’ Elijah called as he glared at Shane, just really wanting him to shut the hell up and stop this. Shane returned the glare to the young man, frowning, “That doesn’t change the fact that they killed him, now does it? They’re the ones who ate Otis, not me.”

“Shane, stop it!” Rick yelled, struggling to keep the situation under control as he fought to restrain his walker at the same time. Shane ignored him as he returned his attention to Hershel now.

“Hey Hershel, riddle me this: do you think a living, breathing person would be able to walk away from something like this?”

With little other warning, Shane withdrew his gun from it’s holster and let loose three bullets into the chest of the female walker Shawn was restraining. Anna covered her mouth as her father and Rick shouted for Shane to stop it. Shane didn’t pay them any mind as he kept his gun pointed at the walker, which kept snarling at him, baring it’s teeth and fighting against it’s restrains to get to the meal it wanted so bad.

“You see, that’s three rounds right in the chest, could someone alive just take that without batting an eye? Why is this bitch still comin’, huh?!” he shot another couple of rounds into the walkers chest. “I’m hiting it’s heart and lungs, so WHY is it still coming?!” He shouted as he kept shooting.

“Shane, stop it, that’s enough!” Rick and Shawn yelled together. Shane finally turned to look his best friend right in the eye, his own dancing with a dangerous light as he nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right, man, that is enough.” He agreed coldly as he turned back to the walker and raised his gun; he fired one last bullet at the walker, destroying her brain. She finally quieted and went limp in Shawn’s hold, falling to the ground as Shawn let go of the snare pole, staring between the still walker before him and the raging madman before them as he paced back and forth in an agitated manner, waving his arms and spitting furiously as he spoke.

“Enough of us risking our lives here, living next to barn chalk-full of the things that have been trying to kill us since this all began. We already risked our lives enough for a little girl we though we would never see again and yet we’re still here even though we have her back!” he roared, clutching his gun in his hand as his face turned red in his rage, the veins popping in his neck. ‘Things ain’t as they were before, Rick and we have to stop actin’ like they are! If any of us want to survive this, we have got to fight for it, right here, right now!”

“Hershel, take the snare pole!” Rick begged as he turned to the other man, who had collapsed to his knees on the ground, staring at the limp form of the walker that had once been a woman he had known and cared for in his community, his shock preventing him from doing much but stare in disbelief. “Hershel! Please, you have to listen to me, take it, now!”

“Shane, you don’t have to do this!” Shawn yelled, trying to get everything under control as Shane turned and began to attack the barn. “Shane, stop it, don’t do this!”

Rose, who had seen enough of this, broke away from her family to sprint at full speed toward Shane as he yanked at the chains keeping the barn doors closed, the walkers inside banging and pushing against them at the sounds of people just out of their reach, snarling and growling hungrily from within. While her family yelled for her to stop, she leapt onto Shane’s back and hooked her arms around his neck, yanking back as hard as she could until she felt her feet touch ground again. Shane stumbled back, twisting as much as he could and struggling against her hold as she fought to pull him back from the barn before he could do anymore damage.

“You have to stop, you asshole, think about someone other than yourself for one second!” Rose screamed as she fought him, yelping as she felt his arm catch around her hips, his foot hooking around hers to trip her up. She scrambled for a new foothold, gripping tighter to the man’s shoulders as he bucked and jerked to loosen her, giving a hard yank with the arm he’d hooked around her; she lost her grip as her feet scrambled in the dust, crying out as she felt herself yanked around to the man’s front, where he pinned her against him, his arm tight around her waist as her arms were trapped between their bodies.

“I am thinking of someone else, I’m thinking of the entire group, not just me! And if that means I’m made out to be the bad guy, then so be it!’ Shane yelled as he took a few steps back and aimed his gun at the lock; he took the shot, blowing the lock loose, causing the chains to fall away. “C’mon you damned bastards, we’re out here!’ Shane yelled, practically throwing Rose aside as he took more steps away, leaving her where she’d fallen to the ground without making an effort to help her up.

One walker came shuffling out before the young woman could move, her head snapping up as it snarled, lumbering toward her with more following straight behind it. She scrambled backward as her family screamed her name, scrambling to get away as the walker was practically on top of her, her heart racing in her chest as fearful tears gathered in her eyes, her breath escaping her in sharp, harsh pants. She hardly heard the gunshots that rang out around her as the horde was taken down, her gaze only on the walker intent on eating her until one bullet finally pierced it, blowing through it’s forehead and out through the back of it’s skull like a little explosive. A rough hand suddenly grabbed her upper arm, hauling her up and back out of the line of danger.

“Get bahind me.” Daryl growled roughly as he shoved Rose behind him, lifting the rifle in his hands to down another walker coming their way. Rose could only stare at the back of the man’s head as he took down the walkers filing out of the barn, her eyes wide in disbelief as tears trailed down her cheeks.

Shawn was suddenly there beside her, pulling his daughter away from the carnage as he asked her if she was okay; Anna and Elijah surrounded the two then, bombarding their shell-shocked sister with questions. She couldn’t answer, couldn’t even pull her gaze away from Daryl until her father cupped her cheeks and forced her to look at him, finally breaking her trance; as soon as her glazed eyes found his, her senses returned, the realization of what had just happened bringing with it a new wave of fear and guilt as her throat closed and more tears welled in her eyes. A soft sob escaped the young woman, one hand covering her mouth to stifle it, prompting Shawn to pull her in close for a hum, his burying into her hair as he gently soothed her, shushing softly as she whispered broken apologizes into his chest.

This would be the scene Dale returned to not moments later, his stride slowing as he watched the last walker fall onto the pile with the rest, the shooting squad that had taken it down lowering their guns carefully as they eyed the open barn door to check for any walkers that could still be inside. The older man allowed his gaze to travel over the entire group, taking in the line of shoots that stood before the immobilized corpses laid between them and the barn, the Greene family all staring at the carnage in pure shock as the Andersons were consoling a sobbing Rose. His heart ached in silence over the seen, his conscious telling him he could have stopped this if he’d had the courage, only for his thoughts to be interrupted by a single snarl that echoed out into the open from inside the barn. Everyone tensed at the sound, those with guns, including Sheon and Alex, raising their weapons defensively as they waited for the walker to walk out into the open. There was movement behind the door, the sound of feet being dragged across the dirt as another snarl slipped out just seconds before the walker appeared, making everyone freeze.

It was a little girl, probably no older than Sophia or Carl, that shuffled out of the barn last, her once chubby face pale and cracked, screwed up into a vicious snarl, her little teeth broken and blackened like other walkers. Limp dirty curls fell down her shoulders, which partially covered the open bite just at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, her once white t-shirt now stained with blood and dirt underneath old, torn blue jean cover-alls. She snarled and shuffled forward, stepping over the pile of walkers toward the group, only wearing a single, dirty white sneaker while her other foot was bare.

None of the survivors moved, their hearts sinking and stomachs twisting at the sight of someone so young being turned into something like this, those who were parents feeling their parental instincts flaring protectively at the thought of their own children becoming like this. Finally Rick, who had stood frozen by the walker he’d been restraining now laying completely dead at his feet, moved from his spot, slowly withdrawing his gun from it’s holster as he moved to the front of the group, right in the young walkers path. None of the others moved to stop him, not even Shane, who, not moments before, had been on an unstoppable rampage, as he watched his best friend point his gun right between the walker’s eyes as she continued to shuffle toward him, snarling and snapping her teeth until he pulled the trigger. Her head snapped back at the force and her legs gave out under her as she crumpled to the ground with the others.


	6. Nebraska

Silence was the only thing that could be heard throughout the farm after that last gunshot, silence only broken by soft, stifled sobs and soothing words whispered under people’s breath.

Rick slowly lowered his gun as he glanced down at the young walker he had just killed while the others of the group all watched in stunned silence. Beth, who was one of the ones sobbing, moved away from Hershel and Maggie toward Rick, who turned.

“Wait, Beth.” He said in a consoling voice, holding out a restraining hand, “Please just wait a –“

She shoved his arm away and moved past him toward the pile of walkers, where she dropped to her knees by a female walker with dirty, curly blond hair and sunken cheeks, one of which had been blown through with a bullet. Soft sobs escaped her as she reached for the walker, gently pulling her head and shoulders into her lap.

“Ma….” She whispered in a heartbroken voice, shakily cupping her face. The walker opened it’s dead, gray eyes, it’s mouth parting in an angry, hungry snarl as it reached up and grabbed Beth’s hair, trying to yank her closer. Beth screamed out in alarm and tried to pull away, grabbing at her dead mother’s hands. Everyone yelled out for her as Elijah sprinted toward her with Maggie, Shane, and Andrea.

“Get her away from her, hurry!” Shane yelled as Elijah grabbed Beth around the waist and tried to haul her backward, Maggie and Shane grabbing the walker’s arms as she held fast to her hair. Andrea ran toward the barn to find something to help and came back with a farming scythe in hand, which she drove through the walker’s head just as she was trying to sit up.

Beth continued to sob as the walker fell to the ground dead, leaning heavily against Elijah as he tried to haul her back to her feet, clutching at his arm as though for support. Maggie hurried to pull her sister into her arms as Jimmy rushed to their sides to make sure his girlfriend was okay while Elijah just stared at the corpse laying prone on the ground with wide eyes, taking a few shaky steps back.

He had seen plenty of these things attacking and killing people, tearing the veins and organs straight from their bodies while they were still alive, screaming for someone, anyone, to help…but today, seeing someone getting attacked by the person who had once been their mother, the woman who had given them life, love, it….it made him see just what his sisters had gone through the day their mother had died. They’d told them just what happened, how Violet had attacked Lilly and then turned on her youngest daughter like little more than an animal before Rose had had to take her down, they knew Violet had been killed….none of them had witnessed it, not like the sisters had…but today…Elijah had seen a glimpse of what they’d experienced…what his sisters had had to go through…and it made him understand just how shaken up and mortified it had made them.

“Eli…” A hand on his shoulder jolted Elijah from his thoughts and he whipped his head to the side to look at Anna, who was standing beside him with furrowed brows, looking up gently at him. He let out a shaky breath and wet his lips.

“I-I’m….I’m okay….just….” he glanced toward where the now dead woman who had once been Hershel’s wife and Maggie and Beth’s mother lay before turning back to Anna, feeling tears sting the back of his eyes, “I just….think I know how Rose and Chrissy must’ve felt…when ma –“ He glanced down, blinking back his tears before he looked over to where their father was still consoling Rose, who was slowly calming down now. “I won’t ever be able to experience how they felt then but…I did catch a glimpse with…” he gestured toward Beth and Maggie’s mother. Anna sighed softly and pulled her brother in for a hug, clenching her eyes for a moment.

“This has been hard on all of us….but we’ll pull through this, Eli, together, us, daddy, Sheon, and even Rose and Christina.” Anna said softly, pulling back to look up at him, “We may never truly know, or understand, how either Rose or Chrissy felt that day in the hospital with mama, but we all will have to do things in this new world that we won’t want to….things we’ll regret…it’s how we survive. Just so long as we don’t ever lose ourselves in the process. We keep going, stick together, and do whatever we have to to get through this. Okay?” She whispered. Elijah looked up at his sister with a weak smile, nodding in agreement. “Yeah…” he muttered softly, sniffing. Anna gave him a gently smile, giving his forearms a gentle squeeze.

“C’mon…let’s make sure everyone’s okay.” She took her brother’s hand, gently pulling him over to where Sheon and Alex were helping Shawn look after Rose, who was wiping her eyes now, smiling weakly up at her father. Anna brushed a few stray tears away, giving her older sister a gentle smile and hugging her tight as Shawn looked at the three boys, squeezing Rose’s shoulder.

“I’m going to go make sure Hershel and his family are okay, I want the rest of you to help the group with all of this, except for you, Rose, you should go back to the RV to rest, someone needs to let the others know what happened.”

“I want to help clean this up,” Rose muttered softly, wiping her eyes, “Especially after my breakdown….”

“Rose –“

“I’ll let them know.” Lori piped up, looking around at the family, “I wanted to go back and check on Carl anyway…we can’t have them wondering around after what just happened.”

Shawn nodded his head in understanding, smiling gratefully at the woman as she turned and headed back toward the campsite before he turned back to his family, “Don’t overexert yourselves, any of you. And Rose, try to drink some water soon, you don’t want to get dehydrated.”

“Yes daddy.” She agreed with a nod, smiling as he kissed her forehead and hurried off toward the house after the Greene family, who were being closely followed by Rick and Shane, the former of whom was worried for how the family may be holding up.

“I want him off my property.” Hershel told Rick tersely as Shawn caught up to them, watching as he and his family climbed the steps.

“Let’s not make any rash decisions right now,” Shawn said quickly, moving to stand next to Rick, “We’re all a little wound up after what just happened, so why don’t we all just step back and calm down, huh?”

“Nah man,” Shane grumbled, waving his hand, “This guy’s just angry because I’d stepped up and did what he didn’t have the balls to do.”

“Shane, you’re not helping,” Rick said, glaring at his best friend as Shawn motioned for him just to be quiet. Shane ignored the two of them, glaring pointedly at Hershel and his family.

“No, I ain’t keeping quiet any longer.” Shane said, shoving Shawn away as he tried to grab him and pull him away from the house, glaring at him, “Not until I get these guys to understand that this ain’t no kind of fairytale, things won’t just change because we want them to. There ain’t no cure, there’s no way out of this.”

“Shane!”

“No Rick, we can’t just let this go!” Shane yelled, whirling around to look at Rick with hard eyes, “This guy has to understand! He has to see that our world is different, things aren’t going to change! Otherwise, he’s going to take all of us down because he’s too stupid to understand!”

“Get him out of here!” Hershel said, stopping to look back at the three men standing in front of his home, “I want him off my land, now!”

“Please Hershel, we can work this out.” Rick said softly, trying to calm everyone down. Shane climbed the steps to get right in Hershel’s face, glowering at him.

“Why don’t you just throw me off your land yourself, big man?” Shane growled challengingly, baiting Hershel. Maggie whirled around to push him away from her father, slapping him, hard, across the face.

“Haven’t you done enough?” she growled at him, glaring angrily at the man who had destroyed everything, shattering her family’s hopes into pieces along the way before she turned and stalked back into the house, pulling Beth along with her. Hershel regarded Shane coolly.

“I mean it….off my land.” He said in a low, seething voice as he and Patricia followed the girls into the house. Shawn sighed softly, running his fingers through his hair as he and Rick turned to Shane.

“Nicely handled.” He told the other man with a frown, “You might has well have just told Hershel and the girls that their loved ones lives didn’t matter.”

“Those weren’t the ones they loved,” Shane shot back angrily, “You know as well as I do that they were corpses.”

“That still didn’t give you the right to do it.”

“He’s right, Shane,” Rick said, frowning deeply. “You didn’t have the right to go and destroy Hershel’s property like that, not after everything he’s done for us. He took us into his home.”

“He put us in danger, Rick!” Shane turned on him again, “He let us onto his land while he had a barn full of walkers.”

“It doesn’t justify you going on a rampage and handing out guns like you did.” Shawn argued, “You say you were only looking out for everyone’s best interests, Shane, but you’ve more destroyed our chances here than anything else. Hershel wouldn’t’ve let us stay here if he wasn’t sure that we were safe.”

“The man was delusional, he thought those things were still his family, there’s no way he was in the right mental state to decide something like that.” Shane growled. “I was handling things, keeping this group safe while the two of you were off picking daisies, like everything was okay. You two were just as delusional as he was. Besides, I thought we weren’t supposed to be staying here, I thought we would be leaving once we found Sophia and yet we’re still here, aren’t we?”

“This isn’t handling things, Shane,” Shawn told him with a sigh. “This is running blindingly into a situation without thinking things through first and that…that is what will get you killed in this world, not us being diplomatic. Especially if you don’t think about the health of your own group first. One reason we haven’t left is because Carl and Rose need to heal from their bullet wounds, if you haven’t forgotten.”

Without another word, Shawn turned and headed back toward the campsite, Rick glancing toward Shane before he followed him. He caught up to the other man in a few quick strides.

“Do you have any ideas on what we should do now?” Rick asked with a frown. Shawn sighed and slowed down, turning to face Rick.

“Right now….I think we just need to give Hershel and his family some space to grieve properly, calm down…” Shawn said, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced over to where his RV was parked; Lori was sitting in one of their lawn chairs, obviously recounting what had happened to Carol while Carl was probably resting inside with Sophia and Christina watching over him. Carol was holding Keith in her lap, letting him play with her fingers. Shawn smiled weakly to himself, “Hopefully once Hershel’s calmed down we can talk this all out….”

Rick followed Shawn’s gaze to where the two women were talking before he allowed his gaze to drift over to where the others were figuring out what to do with the dead walkers, Shawn’s own brood among them. The silence stretched on between the two men as Rick allowed his mind to drift, thinking over everything that had happened, turning over Shawn’s idea in his head and everything in between. Finally, he turned to Shawn.

“So…has your family decided whether you’re going to stay here with us or move on?” He asked the other man quietly. Shawn looked at him with a small smile, shrugging his shoulders, “I dunno…I know my family’s getting used to being around your group, they’re making friends, connections here…we said we’d only be here a little while to rest up, especially so Rose can heal…but we still have our home up north….” He sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I know I’m putting my two cents in more than I should, especially since I don’t know if we’re going to be moving on, but, even if we do, I think everyone deserves the chance at survival and I think your group’s best chance would be to stay here on this farm. Hershel and his family seem to have it good here, with all this land, away from any big towns or cities, all these woods surrounding it, too. So long as no big hordes stumble across this place, I think all of you will be able to live good lives here. Carl and Sophia could have somewhat normal childhoods here, grow up and maybe start families of their own one day.”

“Your family could have good lives here, too.” Rick pointed out softly, frowning a little, “You could stay here, your kids could grow up, start their own families one day. You don’t have to leave.”

‘It was our home….we have to know if it’s still there.” Shawn gave a small smile, “But, anyway, like I said, nothing’s been decided yet….and, hopefully, if we can sort all this out with Hershel, we won’t be in too much of a hurry to make a decision right now.”

Rick sighed softly, nodding his head in agreement, “Yeah…you’re right….why don’t we go check on the girls?” he suggested with a small smile; Shawn nodded his head in agreement, gesturing for Rick to follow him as they headed for his RV.

~~

Back at the barn, the group was still trying to figure out to do with the dead walkers. They were debating on whether or not to burn all the bodies instead of wasting all the energy it would take to dig graves, but Rose pointed out that Hershel’s wife and stepson were still his family and they deserved a proper burial.

“And just where –“ The group turned to Shane as he rejoined them, the Andersons glowering at him as he smirked in Rose’s direction, “- would you suggest we bury them, hm? We don’t exactly have a graveyard around here, if you hadn’t noticed.”

“I’m not blind, baka.” Rose growled, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes angrily; she always hated when people talked down to her like she was some kind of moron or like she wasn’t on the same intellectual wavelength as the one trying to put her down. Then again, maybe she wasn’t, especially if they were resorting to such petty intimidation techniques. “Why don’t we just bury them by the memorial you erected for Otis? Then we can burn the rest of the bodies.”

‘That sounds good to me.” Andrea said, a few of the others nodding in agreement. “But we’ll need a truck to move all the bodies...."

“I could go get the keys to Otis’s truck.” Sheon suggested, turning toward the house; Shane scowled and moved in front of him, putting a hand on the other man’s chest to stop him.

“No, I’ve got the truck. Why don’t your people just take Hershel’s family’s bodies to the burial site and we’ll take care of the rest.” He said, pushing Sheon back and heading off toward the house himself while Sheon narrowed his eyes after him, clenching his fists.

“Our people…?” Anna hissed, narrowing her eyes tightly as she crossed her arms, inwardly seething at Shane’s choice of words. “What the hell does he mean by OUR people?!”

“Now now, let’s not fly off the handle.” Dale said slowly, trying to calm everybody now, “We’re all part of this group here and now, so all of us need to work together.”

“We’d be willing to try to get along with everyone,” Alex said, crossing his arms over his chest, “If everyone is willing to meet us half way. But Shane, he’s just –“

“Look, I know he was being rude,” Dale soothed, “And I’m not saying it was right, but you shouldn’t let it bother you too much, otherwise it’s just going to put all of you in a bad mood and I know all of us are still….a bit on edge after clearing out the barn. How about I just go and talk to Shane, while the rest of you start on clearing all this away?”

“Yeah, hey, how about we worry about Hershel’s family first and then we can take care of the rest of the bodies, huh?” Andrea suggested with a smile. “This way we can all work together, okay?”

The Anderson group all looked at one another and sighed, nodding in agreement, “Yeah, okay.” They all agreed together, moving to help Andrea and T-Dog get Hershel’s wife and stepson out from amid the pile of bodies while Dale broke off from the group to go talk to Shane.

Within a couple of hours, the group all gathered together to bury Annette and her son, Shawn, lowering them into a couple of graves next to Otis’s memorial; none of the Greene family had the energy to leave their house, especially not Hershel, who was too embarrassed over sticking to his foolish hope of getting his wife and stepson back to want to show his face around anyone right now. After a few minutes of respectful silence and prayer for the deceased, the graves were filled in and a couple of markers were set up as reminders and then everyone split off to return to what they’d been doing before, Andrea and T-Dog leading the Anderson group back toward the barn. There was one person missing from their group, however, as they all worked to gather together the rest of the dead walkers to burn.

Rose was the first to notice as she glanced around for their missing member, “Where has Daryl gone?” She asked with a frown, knowing the hunter would’ve been the first one to want to clear these bodies away, even though they all knew all too well he needed to be resting. Andrea and Anna both looked up, frowning themselves.

“I thought it seemed a bit too quiet around here….” Sheon murmured as he and Elijah chucked one of the walkers into the bed of Otis’s truck with a few others, crossing his arms as his cousin nodded his agreement.

“Yeah, it did rather feel like something was missing….” Alex agreed himself, grinning teasingly toward his girlfriend’s sister, “I don’t think there’s ever been a time I’ve seen Rose argue with anyone more than she does with Daryl.”

“Not since Brian, anyway.” Anna agreed, watching as her sister stiffened in surprise at her ex-boyfriend’s name; Rose had not thought of Brian in a long, long time, not since this entire mess started. Although they had had to break up because she left the country for college, Rose had never stopped loving Brian and had often thought of him while she was away…she couldn’t help cringing at the thought of his obvious fate in this apocalypse….he was strong, yes, but he wasn’t as naturally inclined as the Anderson family was, nor was he trained in anything pertaining to martial arts or weaponry, not even guns, so she had a feeling….clenching her eyes tightly to suppress her tears, Rose sighed softly, turning away.

“That is in the past now….I was just wondering where Daryl could have gone,” she sighed, picking up another body with Andrea, “I figured the man would be stubborn enough to try and help us, even though he knows well enough he needs his rest.” She huffed as they lifted the dead weight onto the bed of the truck, sighing once more as she stretched her back.

“Eh, we can hand this without him, can’t we?” Andrea said as she stretched herself, moving out of the way so T-Dog could deposit his own load, “this should just take a few trips is all. We got rather lucky, if that barn had anymore walkers in it, we could’ve been overrun.”

‘It’s a good thing Shane did what he did when he did.” T-Dog agreed with a huff as he dropped the body he carried on the pile.

“This wasn’t right.” Rose disagreed with a frown. “You can’t possible agree with what Shane has done, can you?”

“Rose is right…” Sheon sighed, shaking his own head, “What Shane did will cost us with Hershel. He’s obviously grieving over what just happened.”

“He’ll come around, though,” T-Dog pointed out, “But we didn’t really have much of a choice, did we?”

“T-Dog is right, though, besides, Shane wasn’t the only one who shot a gun, I did, too.” Andrea agreed with him.

“Yeah, but you weren’t the one who practically threw Rose in front of those walkers, were you?” Anna shot back, narrowing her eyes tightly. Andrea looked heatedly back at her, “Rose jumped on him first, he only reacted defensively.”

“I was trying to stop him from stirring everything up and causing a panic, which was exactly what he did!” Rose countered, clenching her fists. “Besides, you saw what he did, he held me captive and then threw me down on the ground like I was nothing. If Daryl hadn’t shot that walker, I’d probably be on that pile, too!” she jabbed her thumb toward the walkers piled in Otis’s pick-up.

“You’re being dramatic, Rose.” Andrea said dismissively.

“No, she isn’t,” Sheon said, jumping to his cousin’s defense, “We all saw what Shane did, plain as day out there. Yeah Rose jumped on him, but that gave him no right to grab her the way he did and then throw her down in front of those walkers like she was bait or something.”

“Okay everyone, just calm down.” Dale’s voice rang out before the argument could escalate any further, while the man hurried back toward them, “Let’s all just take a deep breath for a moment.” He waited until everyone had done as he’d asked before giving them a gentle smile. “Look, I don’t like what Shane’s done anymore than any of you.” He gestured to the Anderson family, “And I can’t say I like how Shane treated Rose either, but I don’t think there’s any point in letting things escalate out of control, especially now, not when everything’s said and done. There’s nothing more we can do about all this but clean up the mess and move on.”

Everyone looked at one another and sighed softly, nodding their heads in agreement. Dale nodded his head, “All right, how about we all finish cleaning all this up?” He suggested. The others nodded once more, moving to load some more bodies into the truck.

Once the truck bed was full, T-Dog got into the driver’s seat and started it up while Andrea and Anna climbed up to sit in the back, Andrea tapping the truck wall to let T-Dog know he could go. The truck started to pull away from the site when one of the arms dangling down off the back detached from the walker it belonged to and fell to the ground. Sheon noticed and snatched it up from the ground before he chucked it at the truck, where it landed among the bodies between Andrea and Anna, the later of whom waved gratefully at her cousin as they rolled away into the woods just beyond the farm. He nodded after them as he returned to helping Dale, Rose, Alex, and Elijah with the rest of the bodies they weren’t able to fit in the first load.

“Hey, I have an idea to help make this process easier.” Sheon said, leaving for a few minutes and coming back with an large, worn burlap sack. He untied the top and poured the contents inside out onto the ground before shaking it out and spreading it out on the ground like a picnic blanket, “Maybe if we pile the rest of the bodies on here and lift it up together, we could get this job done real quick.”

The rest of the family quirked a brow curiously as they glanced down at the burlap cloth before looking at one another and shrugging together.

“It’s worth a try, isn’t it?” Rose hummed as she moved to grab another of the bodies. The others nodded and moved to help as well, piling the rest of the walkers onto the burlap.

“Hey Rose,” Elijah called for his sister just as Sheon and Alex lifted the last body, bending down to get a closer look at what had just been uncovered. His brows furrowed at the remains of the crushed flower he found, picking up one of the detached petals in his hand to run his thumb over it; it felt soft, waxy against his skin.

“What’s going on, Eli?” Rose asked curiously as she joined him, knelling next to her brother to get a look at what he was checking out. Her eyes widened when she saw the crushed plant he’d uncovered. She passed her fingers over her own ear before she sighed slowly, her heart sinking into her stomach with the realization that she’d just lost the Cherokee Rose Daryl had just given her back at the swamp. Swallowing back the tears that threatened to flood her eyes, she reached for the crumpled petals, gently scooping the broken flower into her hand.

“What is that…?” Elijah asked with a frown, glancing at his older sister in surprise when he saw the unshed tears glistening in her eyes. “Rose -?”

“It was a Cherokee Rose blossom….” Rose sighed, sniffing and rubbing at her eyes, “Daryl gave it to me shortly before Shane went berserk and started handing out guns to clear the barn.”

Elijah furrowed his brows a little, “Aren’t there any more of these flowers? I’m sure you could just get a new one….” He pointed out, crossing his arms slightly as he got to his feet. Rose sighed softly as she got to her feet, too, still clutching the Cherokee Rose close to her. “It’s not just that….I feel horrible for letting it get crushed because Daryl gave it to me…he was trying to cheer me up and I let the rose get crushed like it didn’t mean anything….” She sighed sadly, running her fingers gently over the smooth, velvety petals. After the things she had told him about her past, he’d actually tried to make her feel better….he’d actually given her the flower himself, nestled it behind her ear as gently as though it was the most delicate thing in the world. And she’d let it get crushed. She was probably just being overdramatic, but….when someone give her a gift, especially in an effort to cheer her up if she was feeling down or depressed, it meant something to her and she always tried to take care of it, no matter what.

“I’m sure it’ll be okay, Rose.” Anna said reassuringly, putting a gentle hand on her sister’s shoulder, furrowing her brows, “Here, why don’t we go bury this flower and we could get you another one, huh?” she suggested with a gentle smile. Rose sighed softly, nodding her head in agreement until she noticed her father coming toward them from the house.

“Hey,” he greeted hastily, casting a quick eye around the yard, “Have any of you seen Hershel?”

“No, we haven’t seen him since the barn shooting,” Sheon said with a frown, turning to Shawn with furrowed brows, “Why, has something happened?”

Shawn chewed his bottom lip worriedly, “Something’s wrong with Beth, she’s just collapsed and shows some serious symptoms, but we’re not entirely sure what could be wrong. We’ve been trying to find Hershel to check on her, but Maggie said they can’t find him in the house. I’ve been trying to find Rick to tell him, too.”

The family all looked at one another, frowning deeply as they did before they looked at Shawn once more, “We’ll help you look.” Rose said, wrapping the remains of the flower up in her handkerchief and storing it in her pocket for later.

“Shouldn’t some of us stay here to let T-Dog and Andrea know what’s going on?” Elijah asked curiously, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

“I’ll stay.” Sheon said, gesturing for his cousins and uncle to go on ahead. “I’ll tell them what’s going on and we’ll finish this job up, then help look for Hershel.”

“Are you sure, Sheon?” Rose asked curiously, cocking her head; Sheon nodded, shooing them off, “Go, Beth needs Hershel and the sooner we find him, the better.”

The family looked at one another for a moment before nodding in agreement, “Be sure not to take too long, Sheon, we’ll need all the help we can get to find Hershel.”

Sheon nodded, “Hurry and get moving, we can’t have Beth’s condition worsening on us.”

Nodding once more, Shawn led his kids away from the barn to check the rest of the farm for a sign of the missing man, although none of them could find neither hide nor hair of him. When they weren’t able to find the missing man on the property, they searched the surrounding forest a couple of miles around the house, only to come up empty, the only things they were able to find being several walkers and the usual creatures that dwelled in the forest underbrush.

Returning to the farm, the small group met up with Sheon, Andrea, and T-Dog, getting each of them caught up quickly with what was going on before Shawn led the way toward the house to report to Rick. They would find the man still inside, talking with Maggie and Glenn as they searched Hershel’s room for any clues as to where he could have disappeared off to. They were all standing around the bed, where a couple of cardboard boxes sat on the patchwork quilt, filled with women’s clothes and accessories; it looked as though Hershel had been in the process of packing up his wife’s belongings, even though he probably should’ve done so a long time ago.

Something glinted on the dresser facing the bed, catching the eldest of the Anderson sibling’s attention and Rose crossed the room quietly to see what it was, carefully picking up the silver flask that sat there. Frowning, she turned to face the others.

“Hey Maggie, is this your dad’s?” She asked the other girl, bringing it closer and holding it up for her to see. Maggie looked up from her stepmother’s things and nodded her head in confirmation, gently taking it from her.

“This flask was once my grandfather’s….my dad inherited it when he passed away…” She said with a sigh while Rick furrowed his brows, glancing toward Shawn.

“I don’t think any of us took Hershel for a drinker.” He said softly, turning back to Maggie just as she shook her head, “He gave up drinking when I was born, wouldn’t even allow liquor in the house.”

A couple of lightbulbs seem to go off simultaneously over both Rick, Shawn, and Rose’s head in realization at this new facet of information; each of them turned almost eagerly to Maggie.

“Maggie, what’s the name of the local bar around here?” Rick asked her, making her look up, “Hatlin’s….when daddy was still drinking, he practically lived at that bar.”

“If that’s the case, I’d bet anything that that is where we’ll find him now.” Shawn piped up, pressing his closed fist into his open palm. “Elijah, Sheon, and I spotted the place when we had to get through the town to find the High School, one of us could take you there.”

“I saw it, too, the couple of times Maggie and I had to run to the pharmacy.” Glenn chipped in, making Rick nod, “I’m only taking two people with me on this run and that’s you and Shawn. The rest of you need to stay here and watch over everything while we’re gone.” He told the Andersons, who nodded in agreement as they watched Rick head out of the room. Shawn then gathered his family together and ushered them out of the room, giving Glenn and Maggie room and quickly skirting around the trio arguing in the hall to step outside onto the porch.

“Do you really think this is such a good idea, daddy?” Rose asked worriedly as she turned to her father, frowning deeply; Shawn sighed softly, looking gently around at everyone, “I think it’s a good idea if it means all of us can stay alive and well….I know it’s dangerous to go running off helping solve others problems right now, but unless we stick together as a group while we’re here, everything’s just going to spiral even further out of control and in this world, chaos could get all of us killed.”

“He’s right,” Sheon sighed as he leaned back against the porch railing, crossing his arms over his chest, “Unless we all start behaving like a group and look out for one another instead of acting like chickens with our heads cut off, we won’t be able to survive this apocalypse for long. We need to try and keep our heads screwed on straight and focus on living through this together.”

“Well….at least we could say that’s somewhat easy for our family….” Anna mumbled, leaning into her boyfriend’s chest as she played with his hands, “As for the rest of this group, I’m not so sure.”

“Which is why it’s a good idea if the rest of you stay here and keep a watch over everything while we’re gone.” Shawn stated plainly, crossing his own arms, “Just like when Rick and I went off with Hershel and Jimmy to get those walkers, I want all of you to work together to try and keep everything calm around here; knowing Shane, he’ll likely pull the same stunt he pulled at the barn, or worse, and we can’t have a mutiny around here while the most authoritative of us aren’t here to calm things down. Just do as you were doing before, maintain peace between everyone while you keep a close eye on any troublemakers that could stir things up, understand?”

“Don’t let them muddy the water.” Anna pointed out, earning a nod and a smile in reply from her father, “Exactly. Now just do your best, maintain peace and composure around here, I’m counting on all of you.”

“We’ll do our best.” Rose promised, smiling gently at Shawn, who smiled gratefully at her in return, nodding as he kissed her forehead. Rick and Glenn came out of the house then, Rick turning to the family as Glenn descended the steps and jogged toward the truck.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked the other man, who nodded in agreement, watching him follow Glenn across the yard before he turned back to his three oldest children, adopted son, and nephew, “Keep yourselves and everyone else safe.”

The five young adults nodded their heads in agreement, watching Shawn nod in return before heading down the steps and joining the other men at the truck. They climbed inside the vehicle and drove off down the road, kicking up a cloud of dust in their wake as they did.

As soon as they disappeared, Sheon turned to the rest of the group, “What should we do now?” he asked with furrowed brows. Anna hummed in thought, chewing on one of her nails, “Hmm….I think for now we should head back for the RV and let Chrissy and Carol know what’s going on, so at least they’re kept abreast about the situation. Afterward, we can figure out what we could all do to keep peace and order.” she said, looking around at everyone to see what they thought; while the three boys nodded in confirmation, Rose was staring off into the distance, her eyes focused on something just out of sight. Anna frowned at her older sister, furrowing her brows deeply.

“Rose?” She said, gently pushing out of her boyfriend’s hold and stepping closer to the older girl. When she didn’t receive an answer, her brow furrowed deeper as she reached out to wave her hands before her sister’s eyes, “Oi, space-case!” she said loudly; Rose jolted back to reality and turned to her, blinking slightly in surprise.

“What…?” she asked curiously, glancing around at everyone. Anna frowned at her, “I just suggested we go back to the RV to let Carol and Christina know what’s going on, then maybe checking around the property to make sure things stay calm and I was just seeing if everyone was on board…but then here you are, floating out into space. What’s going on?”

Rose smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck, sighing softly, “I’m sorry….I guess I just started thinking about everything that happened and about finding the flower, too….I was just thinking about going to bury it and then maybe picking up another one. The next one, I could press into one of my favorite books, so I always have it with me. I’ll catch up with all of you in a little bit, okay?”

Without waiting for an answer, Rose descended the steps and crossed the yard to jog into the woods; the four others stared after her until she disappeared before Sheon and Alex glanced at one another thoughtfully as Elijah scratched his head, a deep frown marring his features.

“What’s gotten into Rose…? She’s been acting weird since she met Daryl….” He said, glancing at the others curiously, surprised when he saw the knowing smiling beginning to twist Anna’s lips; his frown deepened, a crease forming in the middle of his forehead, “Anna?”

The young woman turned to look at her brother, shaking her head, “It’s nothing, just let Rose get her flower, we still have some work to do.” She hummed as she started back toward the RV; Elijah blinked slowly, glancing quizzically at his cousin and adopted brother, both of whom shrugged and followed after her without argument. Elijah watched them go for a moment before allowing his eyes to drift toward the trees where Rose had disappeared, his brows still furrowed slightly in confusion. Well…this certainly was turning into one hell of day.

~~

It didn’t take Rose long to find her way back to the swamp where Daryl had taken her to see the Cherokee Roses; growing up on acres of land gave her a decided advantage, as it allowed her to be able to recognize certain landmarks around her so she was able to find her way around a place, even if she only ever saw it once. Well, at least she could say that she didn’t have to worry about getting lost out here, meaning the others wouldn’t have to worry or go out looking later on.

The crushed flower was buried on the banks of the water, where Rose said a silent prayer for it, thanking it for all it gave and would continue to give as it decomposed, her head bowed out of respect. When she stood once more, she moved to the brush where the rest of the blossoms grew, slowly lowering herself to her knees once more just to admire them for a few moments.

It was hard not to see just how beautiful these blooms were, in both appearance and in purpose, even if their history was sad, their existence marred with the pain and suffering of innocents driven from their homes, forced away from everything they knew, forced to endure the loss of those they loved and cherished. There was true beauty in how the Cherokee Rose had come into being, in how they were brought to sooth away the tears of the Native women who had lost their children when colonists began taking over their land and forcing them to abandon everything they knew. It was equal parts beautiful and sad at the same time. Rose could only imagine their pain now, imagine just how they must have suffered, especially those who didn’t even know if they would ever see their children again because they got separated. It was heartbreaking to think about, to know those families had to always wonder what had happened to the members they had lost, never knowing if they survived and were alive out there, still looking for them.

Bowing her head respectfully once more, Rose closed her eyes to take a deep breath to calm herself, exhaling slowly before she looked up again. Offering prayers and condolences to those that these flowers were planted for, she gently plucked one from among the wide, plate sized army green leaves and cradled it to her chest as she got carefully back to her feet, allowing her fingers to grace the smooth petals as she carried it back in the direction of the farm, intending to press it into her writing journal back in the RV so she would have it with her always. And after the Cherokee Rose was safely stashed away in her backpack, she would return to helping her siblings and cousin watch over the farm while the others were away.

Unfortunately for the young woman, however, plans often had a way of changing in the most unexpected kind of way.

Upon reaching the edge of the wood, Rose distinctly heard the sound of two voices arguing just beyond the tall bushes that blocked the farm from sight; furrowing her brows curiously, wondering who it could possibly be, she drew closer, soon able to recognize Lori and Dale’s voices. She caught a snippet of their conversation, which made her frown deeply.

“No Lori, I mean he’s really dangerous….” Dale’s voice was grave, heavy, as though each word carried a dark secret only he was aware of; Rose clutched her flower closer, wondering for a moment if they were talking about Shane, which wouldn’t surprise her in the least considering what had happened not all that long ago, her heart thundering against her ribs at the realization that Dale was likely about to reveal Shane’s darkest secret, even if he was not entirely sure if it was real or not himself. “I….I think he was the one who killed Otis.”

Rose’s heart was in her throat at this, knowing Dale was more than right about this, even if he hadn’t seen it happen like she and Elijah had. He knew, he’s known even before the siblings had confirmed it for him after they’d joined the Atlanta group on the farm….and he knew it would be too dangerous just to let it go, just as the Andersons did, knowing if they did, someone else could be at risk of being Shane’s next victim.

“Walkers killed Otis….” Lori’s wavering voice broke through Rose’s thoughts and she frowned deeply, knowing it would probably be hard for anyone who hadn’t seen it actually happen or who didn’t know how to tell when someone was feeding them a whole load of BS to believe in such a thing, especially if they thought they’d known the person in question for as long as Lori had known Shane, even before all this. The man was her husband’s best friend for god’s sake, but still, that didn’t make him a fucking saint.

Clearing her throat, Rose stepped out of the bushes to join the two, still clutching her flower close to her as she frowned at the older woman, who turned at her approach, returning her frown in equal measure, although there was a clear disapproval in her gaze at her eavesdropping, “Shane didn’t tell you the truth, Lori, about what happened, Otis didn’t just give up and get eaten by walkers. You saw that barn, how many there were inside before Shane went off his nut and got everyone all excited and you know who was the one who put them in there? It was Otis. If he’d really died like Shane said he did, he wouldn’t’ve been able to round up so many of those undead bastards and lock them up like that.”

Lori’s face contorted in confusion, her lips pursing as her forehead creased while she looked between Rose and Dale, the later of whom was watching her reaction closely, his own brows furrowed deeply while his lips pulled downward in a grimace. Finally, the older woman held up her hands, “Okay, I’m going to need the two of you to be really clear with me about this….” She glanced first Dale, then at Rose, gulping thickly, “What exactly are you saying?”

“What we’re saying is: Shane sacrificed Otis….” Dale said slowly, watching as Lori turned to look at him as he spoke, “I don’t have any proof on the matter, so I can’t convince you but –“

“If you have no clear evidence about a theory, Dale, then it’s just that,” Lori cut in sharply, looking unable to believe one of her friends would commit something as gruesome as sacrificing someone else to horde of hungry zombies, “I know Shane can be hotheaded at times, but that doesn’t justify him being accused of something as horrible as that. Shane isn’t a murderer….and anyway, why would he want to kill someone who’s just trying to help him?”

“To give himself time to be able to get away with the supplies they were gathering,” Rose said grimly, looking Lori square in the eye as she whirled on her again, “Lori, Dale might not have any evidence, but I can say, with the upmost certainty that there were witnesses who saw what happened that night and can confirm that Shane did sacrifice Otis to the walkers, that Otis did not willingly sacrifice himself….the night Otis died, our family was getting medical supplies for ourselves as we were passing through the town when Otis and Shane came around to get what they needed for Carl. They were spotted and chased into the school by the horde outside and we tried to find a way to help them….Elijah and I got stuck in the cab of a truck on the road the two were trying to use to escape….and we watched as they were trying to outrun the walkers with twisted ankles….they weren’t going to make it….they were just too badly hurt and they were almost out of ammo….that’s when Shane turned to Otis and shot him in the leg…they wrestled for a moment as Shane took Otis’s backpack from him and then….he….” Rose clenched her eyes tightly as the image of Shane hobbling away appeared in her mind while the horde descended on the fallen man, his screams echoing in her ears as the flesh was torn from his body. “Elijah and I were forced to watch as the horde devoured Otis….sometimes at night we can still see it happening…hear his screams echoing in our dreams as we replay it over and over again in our minds…” She opened her eyes to look up at the two again, a few tears slipping past her eyelashes.

Lori stared at Rose in shock, her eyes wide as a hand covered her gaping mouth, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears; Dale had lowered his eyes to the ground, his eyes closed solemnly. Rose fixed her gaze on the other woman, a plea in her eyes for her to understand.

“Lori, I know you’ve known Shane for a very long time, years, probably since you were both in school, but you have to believe me….the Shane you knew is gone and the man he is now….the man this apocalypse has made him….that’s who he is now and he is very dangerous. Unless we’re careful, unless we do something to stop him, then sooner or later, someone else is going to get hurt….and I pray to God it’s not someone you hold dear.”

~~

The car ride into town was mostly silent for the three men as they each stared out the window, watching the trees whiz by; they passed the occasional pile up on the road, which they had to navigate around, Rick pressing down on the gas pedal in order to speed up at the sight of walkers that appeared through the brush on either side of the road. Each of them would shift in their seats when they saw the undead, each of them instinctively reaching for their weapons, Glenn clutching the gun that sat across his lap while Shawn tightly gripped the handle of his sword.

“Maggie said she loves me…” Glenn announced to the other two men after about ten minutes, glancing at both of them as he shifted uneasily in the passenger seat. Rick and Shawn turned away from their respective window to look at him, quirking their brows slightly for him to continue; he wet his lips uncertainly, glancing away for a moment before looking at the two again, as though waiting to see if they had any sagely advice. “She obviously doesn’t mean it….she can’t, I mean….” He hesitated, passing a hand over his mouth and pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, “How could she possibly know, she’s probably still upset over what happened at the barn and is just confused or –“

“Glenn,” Shawn stopped him patiently as he leaned forward in his seat to rest his arm on the shoulders of Rick’s in front of him, staring at the young man with raised brows, “I think Maggie is smart enough to realize just how she feels for certain –“

“No, no,” Glenn interrupted quickly, shaking his head, “No, you know what it could be, it could be that she desperately wants to be in love and she just needs something to focus that love on….she just needs something to latch onto.”

Rick glanced knowingly back at Shawn, who shook his head slowly while the former man chuckled, “Glenn, I think it’s pretty obvious to everyone that Maggie does have feelings for you, real, genuine feelings, not just an attraction. And neither Shawn nor I believe they’re born purely from the fact that you’re one of the last men standing.”

“And if all of that isn’t the issue, what is?” Shawn asked, cocking his head slightly at him as he rested his head in his hand. Glenn looked away sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

“I…didn’t say it back….I mean…I’ve never had a woman say something like that to me before aside from my family, my mom and sisters….Being with Maggie…hearing it from her, though…it’s different, I mean…we hardly even know each other, we’re more like strangers. How can I know what she really thinks about me? I just…I don’t know how to deal with this sorta thing….I didn’t even know what to say when she told me, I just kinda stood there…”

Shawn smiled slightly, chuckling in amusement as he pat Glenn’s shoulder consolingly, “Don’t worry about it too much, all right, I’m sure you’ll return the favor, Glenn, once you’ve sorted out how you feel, too.” He said reassuringly, cocking his head, knowing how difficult it must be for someone as young as he was to comprehend something like this, especially when it was just so out of the blue in their current situation. Rick nodded his agreement.

“That’s right, it’ll work out. And anyway, this is a really good thing, you should enjoy it now, because we won’t get a lot of it these days.” Rick said, returning his attention to the road while Glenn nodded quietly, giving a small, grateful smile. Shawn squeezed his hand reassuringly and sat back in his seat once more. Glenn sighed softly and turned to look out his window again, staring into the trees for a moment in thought before he glanced back over at Rick.

“Hey Rick….I know about Lori, the baby….I was the one who got her those pills….” He said sheepishly, worried about he would take it. Rick looked at him again before looking ahead at the road while Shawn continued to look out the window, not wishing to butt in on this conversation unless necessary.

“Yeah, I kinda figured.” He said, rubbing his whiskered chin.

“I’m sorry I kept something like that from you, though…I know I probably shouldn’t have…”

“Don’t worry about it, Glenn, you were only doing what you thought was right.” Rick said consolingly, looking at him out of the corner of his eye with a small smile, “Even if it turned out wrong. We all make mistakes.”

~~

“Isn’t there anythin’ you can do for her, Christina?” Lori asked the youngest of the Anderson siblings back at the house, watching worriedly as she was bent over Beth, frowning deeply as she was checking her heart rate. The woman waited for a moment to see if she would speak, watching the teenagers face contort with concentration, her brows furrowing deeply as her mouth set into a thin line. Finally, she released Beth’s wrist, sighing slowly as she rubbed her forehead, as though trying to smooth away the creases that had formed there.

“I haven’t seen something like this yet before, so I don’t know what I can do to fix it….right now, both her heart rate and body temperature are climbing. The most I can do is maybe try to keep her as cool as possible and find a herb to bring her heart rate back to normal, but we need Hershel here.” She said slowly, chewing her bottom lip as she asked Carol to get her an icepack from the kitchen. “I was still in High School when things went bad and my ma only showed me a few things that had to do with physical wounds, but nothing like this, so I’m afraid that this is a little beyond my skill set.” Smiling gratefully to the older woman as she came back with what she requested, Christina wrapped the icepack in a dish towel and set it gently on Beth’s forehead, praying that it would bring her temperature down at least a little bit. Once the pack was in place, Christina crossed the room to her herbal bag, which she dug through until she found the plant she was looking for, which she put into the medicine bowl she carried with her and began to grind it up.

“What’re we supposed to do, though? Rick, Glenn, and Shawn all left to find him a while ago and they’re still not back. Someone’s going to have to go and get them…” Lori said, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Christina pour the powder into a cup, which she mixed with water before pulling it into a needle to insert straight into Beth’s system. “The three of us already have our hands full tryin’ to look after Beth…who could we send to find them?”

“They’re few people we could trust to go get them without things turning into a panic…we know Shane isn’t of the right mental state to go and the rest of the Andersons are watching over everything to make sure things stay calm…” Carol said softly as she held Beth still so she could give her the herb.

“I can go.” The three looked up at the voice, seeing Rose standing in the doorway, watching her sister take care of the young woman before her gaze slid over the others. “We just finished checking everything out and Anna got worried, so I said I’d come check up on things in here. The rest of the camp is secure, safe, everything’s calm…I could take Daryl and we could go for a quick ride into town. Just to make sure they’re okay.”

Lori looked at Christina thoughtfully, frowning deeply, “I’m sure Daryl could handle it on his own…there’s no need to risk you, too, Rose, if you’re not able –“

“I got a graze from Andrea, that’s all.” Rose cut in, crossing her arms and furrowing her eyebrows deeply, “I’m not weak, I can handle a mission like this, just as well as Daryl can. We need Hershel for Beth and he won’t get back any sooner if we’re all just standing here talking.”

Christina stood up straight with a sigh, glancing at her older sister, “Rose is right, her wound isn’t too bad…I helped Hershel change her bandages a little while ago and he said it’s healing well, she just has to be careful not to strain it. She should be able to go into the town with Daryl without overexerting herself.” She nodded to Rose, “Be careful out there, Rosie.”

Rose smiled at her gratefully, nodding her head, “You know I always am.”

~~

“Hey tough guy.”

Daryl looked up from sharpening his bolts to frown at the young woman making her way toward him, glaring quietly. Rose stopped a few feet away, shoving her hands casually in the pockets of her jeans as she looked over the small camp he had made for himself just under the cover of trees behind the house; it was obvious he was trying to distance himself from everyone else for one reason or another. She nodded toward his tent, cocking her head.

“So…you moving out here to the suburbs, are you?”

“What do you want?” Daryl asked gruffly as he put the bolts back into place in his crossbow, which he then slung over his shoulder. Rose shifted her feet a little, blowing air out through her mouth to flip some bangs out of her face. “Rick, Glenn, and my dad aren’t back yet with Hershel and we need him here now….Beth’s in some kind of catatonic state…”

“Boo hoo.” Daryl replied indifferently, earning a glare from Rose, “Listen, this is serious, Daryl, unless we do something, she could get worse. None of the others can go to look for them, everyone is needed at camp and Christina, Carol, and Lori have to look over Beth and Carl. I volunteered to go into town to find them and I thought you’d be the best choice to come with me.”

Daryl ignored her as he moved to grab his buck knife and slip it into it’s holster on his hip while Rose watched him, narrowing her eyes as she regarded the man, “Daryl, I know you heard me.”

“Olive Oyl should go lookin’ fer her bitch herself insteada sendin’ us to do her dirty work.” Daryl said as he turned away from Rose toward the woods, “ ‘Specially when some of us got more important thin’s to do than go running after some idiots.”

Rose stared indignantly after Daryl as he started off into the tree line, unable to believe just what she was hearing; just two days ago, this man had risked his own health and safety to find the little girl his group had lost, taken an arrow through the side and a bullet all in the same day just to find out where she was, not to mention, not three hours prior, he had rescued Rose herself just before she became zombie chow outside the barn, and now he was saying he couldn’t give a damn about helping other people? If Rose didn’t know any better, she wouldn’t think she was looking at the same man.

Gritting her teeth irritably and clenched her hands, Rose hurried after Daryl, moving quickly in front of him, “What’s gotten into you, you’re acting like you don’t care what happens to everyone else –“

“That’s ‘cuz I don’t.” Daryl told her coldly, glaring at the woman as he tried to move around her, only for his path to be blocked as she moved in front of him once more. His nostrils flared angrily and he squared her up as she stared up at him stubbornly, her jaw set and her eyes ablaze. “That’s not how I saw things when I first came to this camp, Daryl, I know you care about people here, not just yourself. You care about Carol and Sophia and I know you care about the others, too, including my family. You wouldn’t’ve saved me from that walker at the barn earlier if you didn’t.”

“He was right in my line of fire.” Daryl said dismissively, shoving past Rose to continue on his way, only to be stopped, again, when she grabbed his arm and yanked him back; he shoved her off, turning to return her heated glare, “What the hell’s gotten into you? Ever since the barn shooting, you’ve been acting like a hermit and a jackass!”

“That ain’t none of your concern, Princess, it’s mine!” He snapped back, glowering at her as though in an effort to intimidate her into leaving him alone, “Insteada stickin’ your nose in other people’s business, how about you learn to worry about yourself instead, it could save you a lotta aggravation and heart ache.” He turned and started walking away again, “You don’t start now, you’re only going to learn the hard way that it’s better not to get attached to people.”

Rose frowned after the man for a moment, narrowing her eyes once more as she contemplated his words; they sounded a great deal more personal to Daryl than he was letting on. Suddenly, it dawned on her as she made a connection between his words and his actions over the last couple of hours.

“So that’s it, isn’t it?” She called after him before he could wander out of her sight range, “You’re afraid.”

Daryl immediately stiffened, his stride slowing to a stop as he turned around to face Rose again, who regarded him coolly, her arms crossed over her chest; the knowing look on her face made the man’s blood boil, his hackles raising defensively. For one reason or another, just the way she looked at him, the way she was trying to figure him out unsettled him and Daryl could feel his defenses tighten around himself.

“I ain’t afraid of nuthin’.” Daryl told her stubbornly, taking a few steps toward her challengingly; Rose kept his gaze evenly, frowning at him, “That’s not how it seems to me…you may act tough, Daryl, but you’re not made of stone, which means even you have weaknesses. You hide behind walls to protect yourself from getting attached to others because you’re afraid of losing them, aren’t you? Especially now, in this new world.”

Daryl’s jaw set immediately, causing the veins on his neck to stand out more against his bronzed skin as he glared coldly at the woman; he hated being analyzed like he was some sort of dumb ape or like he was some sort of freak. If he’d wanted to have himself being scrutinized by someone else, he would’ve gone to one of those ‘therapists’ before all this shit happened.

Moving closer, Daryl got right into Rose’s personal space, seizing her up once more, staring into her eyes with hard sapphire irises; Rose met his eye unflinchingly, her gaze unwavering, “You know nuthin’ about me.”

“I know enough….” Rose told him calmly, tilting her chin up, “Carol told me about what happened to your brother, Daryl….he was the only family you had left, right? After all this happened? And now that he’s gone, you’re afraid of getting close to anyone else because you don’t want to get hurt again –“

Daryl growled and stepped away from Rose again, turning away, “That’s bull shit.”

“Oh really?” Rose challenged, taking a step after him, “If it was really bull shit, then why’re you pulling away from everyone? Why did you move your tent out here and are refusing to help any of us?”

“Because this is where I belong, not back there with alla’ya pansies,” Daryl told her stiffly, slapping her hand away when she reached for him, “I’m done babysittin’ alla yeh, I’m done bein’ everyone’s errand boy! I spend days lookin’ fer Sophia out there before your family brought her back and, yeah, I shot that walker that almost made you into it’s dinner, but I did it ‘cuz I had to. You have a family that depends on you and that you care about, if I hadn’t’ve saved your ass, they would’ve had my head. And I don’t need t’at kinda shit in my life.” He started to walk off again, “I didn’t need anybody before all this and I don’t need anybody now, ‘specially not dead weight. I’m fine on my own.”

Rose sighed and shook her head slowly at the man’s stubbornness, “Everyone needs someone, Daryl…and you do have people who care about you here just as much as you care about them, whether you want to admit it or not. And, you know, if you don’t admit it, it makes it easier to lose them, and I don’t just mean to the walkers.”

Daryl didn’t slow down or turn to acknowledge Rose as he continued deeper into the woods, “Have fun playing fetch.” He called back to her over his shoulder.

Rose shook her head once more, letting out a slow breath as she watched Daryl’s back disappear through the trees, “Stubborn man…” she muttered sadly, turning to head back for the farm, knowing that she still needed to head out to the town to find the men and bring them back before Beth got worse. It would’ve been nice to have someone come with her, but seeing as the only possible candidate was refusing to help anyone anymore, she didn’t have much of a choice.

As soon as she got back to the house, Rose went looking for Maggie to ask her to borrow her car, explaining that she would be going into town to find the boys; after a short argument, she handed the keys over, telling the other young woman to be careful as she left. Rose told her she’d be back as soon as possible with their dads and the others as she got in the car and started it up; the engine purred to life with a simple flick of her wrist and she pulled off the property onto the main road to head into town.

Mentally thankful that she knew the route to take since she’d been to the town before with her family, Rose settled back into her seat silently, moving one hand off the wheel to brush some bangs from her eyes, her mind wondering for a moment. It had been a while since she’d been able to drive a car like this one and, honestly, she had to say she’d rather missed it; she’d gotten her license when she was seventeen and had enjoyed the freedom of having her own car up until she’d moved away for college, at which point she’d told her parents to keep the car for Anna when it was her turn to go for her driving test. Rose had gotten a car in London while she was away, but that was thousands of miles away now, rusting away in the parking structure of the building where she used to share a flat with one of her classmates. The last time Rose had driven that car had been the day she went to the airport with her best friend/roommate to catch her flight home for the summer and had promised she would be back in time for the fall semester, neither suspecting that that day would be the last they ever would see of one another.

Quickly shaking such memories away to avoid getting emotional while she was driving, the young woman tried to think of something else to get her mind off it, only for it to wonder back in the direction of the temperamentally closed off hunter back at the farm. Rose’s frown deepened as she went over the events of what had happened between them once more in her mind; although it was quite obvious why Daryl was pulling away and was refusing to help, seeing as how well things had gone for him up until this point, the man’s cold dismissal and the way he had just brushed her off like she was nothing had hurt more than she’d thought it would, which was confusing in of itself considering that Rose hardly even knew Daryl and had only met him not three days prior. Yes, Rose still cared about Daryl even though they hadn’t known each other all that long and she still worried about him, especially after everything he had gone through to find Sophia when she was lost, the things he had done for Rose herself even when the two were total strangers out there in those woods together, but that didn’t mean that Daryl had to automatically care about Rose in return just because she cared or worried about him and his wellbeing, he hadn’t asked her to care about him, had he? And yet….

If Daryl really didn’t care about Rose, he wouldn’t’ve shot that walker that tried to take a bite of her back at the barn; he’d done that to protect her and not just because he didn’t want any crap from her family, either, she knew that much…or, at least, she thought maybe she did…Daryl certainly was a complex individual, that was for sure, especially with how quickly his mood could change. And yet…Rose was sure that, beneath that tough outer shell, Daryl was a nice guy, kind and caring, who had just had a tough run in life. He wouldn’t’ve put so much effort into finding Sophia or consoling Carol if he wasn’t. If she was being completely honest, that was one thing Rose liked about Daryl, it was what had told her she could trust him, it helped her know she’d found where Sophia belonged.

And yet, there was still something she didn’t completely understand…even with all that, even knowing what she did, it didn’t completely explain why it hurt her to think he didn’t care about her like she thought he did. Daryl didn’t owe her anything, not a damned thing, but….to think she meant nothing to him, it….her heart hurt, her stomach was in knots and she just felt like curling into a ball and crying. But why? WHY?! Why did she feel like such shit? Why did she feel like this over a man she hardly even knew and who she only seemed to ever argue with? A man that reminded her so badly of a boyfriend she was never going to see again in this life….

Rose’s hand tightened on the steering wheel as she thought of how Daryl reminded her of Brian, of how similar the two seemed, even if just in the aspect of how stubborn they could be when it came to leaning on others when they needed it the most. Brian wasn’t temperamental like Daryl, but he was still adamant about not depending on others to help him when he was hurt….to this day Rose never knew if it was just because he was protecting his pride or masculinity, but it had still been infuriating all the same, just as it is when Daryl acts the same…

Something occurred to Rose then as she thought about just how similar Daryl acted to Brian, about how much they both infuriated her, about why it affected her as strongly as it did…she had really loved Brian back in high school and had only gotten heated with him when it came to being hurt and now…she was doing the same thing with Daryl, just like she used to do with Brian.

But, no…it couldn’t be what she was thinking, it was impossible…yes, she and Daryl knew each other better than they did when they first met, but they still hardly knew anything about each other. She couldn’t…no, no she couldn’t have those kinds of deep feelings for him. Okay, yes, she had to admit, Daryl was a very attractive man, even with his temper and rough exterior, but, at most, anyone could say it was a crush, nothing more. There was absolutely, positively no way in this crazy, hell-bent, zombie infested world that what she felt for that man was anything more than a physical attraction. She couldn’t possibly lov –

Something in Rose’s line of sight caught her attention, jolting the young man from her musing with a start, her focus returning to the road stretching before her in time to see the lone figure limping it’s way down the pavement just feet from her front bumper seconds before she collided with it; the walker was sent flying over the hood of the car into the windshield, which cracked on impact before it rolled over the roof of the car. Rose’s other hand instinctively grabbed at the steering wheel to control the car as she looked back at the fallen walker just for a second, only to turn around as she steered right off the side of the road; the tire hit something along the tree line that set it off balance, making Rose jerk the wheel in response and cry out as the car was sent rolling several yards down the road, holding on for dear life. She cracked her head against the window as the car came to a stop on the driver’s side, her vision blurring and finally fading as all the energy left her body, one name flooding her mind as she blacked out.

Daryl…

~~

While Rose was getting herself into an accident, Rick, Shawn, and Glenn were just arriving at the bar in town to find Hershel; Rick pulled the car up in front of the car and parked while Glenn and Shawn carefully got out, keeping an eye on their surroundings to be sure that it was safe. Rick got out of the car with them, grabbing his gun from the holster as he headed toward the front doors. Glenn moved after him with his own rifle cocked while Shawn brought up the rear, gripping the handle of his sword defensively so he could unsheath it at a second’s notice.

“Hershel?” Rick called into the bar as he opened one of the doors and stepped inside; he spotted the man sitting alone at the bar with a half full bottle of scotch beside him, staring down into the shot glass set on the counter before him. Rick moved between the small round tables that were clustered together in the middle of the room while Glenn and Shawn followed him inside, moving around them as they checked every nook and cranny to be sure that they were completely alone. “Hershel.”

“Who’ve you brought with you?” Hershel asked as he took the shot and poured himself some more as Rick reached him.

“Glenn and Shawn.” He told him as he moved to stand by Hershel at the bat, watching him trace the lip of his cup with his finger for a moment. A solemn look adorned the man’s face, his lips turned down into a deep frown under his wired beard as his eyes lacked the shine they once had before. “I’m guessing Maggie sent Glenn to come with you, did she?”

“No…both he and Shawn volunteered to come. They’re both good at stuff like that.”

He slowly took a seat at the bar with Hershel, still clutching his gun close as Shawn and Glenn moved to join them as well, “How many of those have you had?”

“Not enough, if you ask me.”

“Hershel,” Shawn said softly, moving up to Hershel’s other side and carefully touching his shoulder, “I think maybe you should finish this up at home, we need you back, Beth’s collapsed all of a sudden and is in some kind of state.”

“We think it might be shock,” Rick told him with a frown, “Both you and her are right now…”

“She’s got Maggie there for her…” Hershel replied hollowly as he threw back the next shot. Shawn looked slowly at Glenn, who frowned.

“Hershel, Beth needs you right now.”

“No…she doesn’t need me,” Hershel said grimly as he poured himself some more scotch, “What she needs is her mother...or, more accurately, to mourn her properly…like she should’ve been allowed to do weeks ago….I robbed her of a proper mourning, I see that now.”

“Hershel, you thought there could’ve been a cure to bring her back,” Shawn told him consolingly, “You still had hope in a situation that was bleak to most others.”

“Hope?” Hershel said, looking up for the first time, “When I first met Rick, I saw him running his boy toward my home, begging for me to save him…back then I had little hope that he would’ve survived….and yet he did, although it still cost us….we lost Otis, but we managed to save Carl…and that was a miracle, a miracle that showed me that they do exist, that they can happen…and yet now I can see that it was only a sham, nothing more….I was fool to believe that my wife and stepson could actually come back…your people were right, they saw it….” He threw back another shot, “And I know my daughters deserve so much better than a fool for a father.”

Glenn looked at the two older men thoughtfully, moving away to speak with them privately for a moment, “What should we do now…? Wait until he passes out?” he asked, furrowing his brows deeply in worry.

“The three of you should just go.” Hershel told them, glancing over his shoulder, “Just leave!”

“Look Hershel, I promised Maggie that I would bring you back home safe.” Rick said as he moved back toward Hershel.

“Just as you promised that little girl that you would be the one to find her?” Hershel shot back, clenching a hand around his shot glass.

Rick looked taken aback by this, his face falling for a moment as he looked around at the other two men with him; Shawn stepped up to speak next, frowning deeply at Hershel.

“Hershel, you can’t just spend the rest of you life here, drinking, it isn’t responsible. If you finish that bottle, you could very well end up leaving your girls all alone in this world, is that really what you want?”

“Don’t tell me what I can and cannot do with my life, my family, or my property!” Hershel growled, whirling around to face the three men as he stood up. “You people, all of you, are like some kind of plague God’s sent to punish my family! I still tried to do the Christian thing and give you all shelter, a respite from what the world has become and you destroy everything I’ve worked so hard for! The world was in bad enough shape before we met, and yet none of you take responsibility for it! You two,” he pointed to Rick and Shawn respectively, “You’re supposed to be the leaders, you’re supposed to take care of you people!”

“We’re here now, aren’t we?” Rick said, frowning deeply at Hershel, who sighed slowly as he calmed down and plopped back onto the bar stood, “Yes…yes you both are.”

Shawn sighed softly as he stepped toward Hershel, giving him a gentle smile, “Why don’t all of us head on back now, your family needs you, Hershel, now more than ever.”

Hershel regarded the other man for a moment, clasping his hands in front of him as he seemed to contemplate something before he looked around at the other occupants of the room, “I didn’t want to believe any of you, you know….when you told me there wasn’t a cure, that those that had died were gone, that they weren’t sick…” Pain cloud his features then, his thick white brows furrowing deeply over his bright blue eyes, “But then…I had to find out the hard way back at my barn…when Shane shot Lou through the chest and she just kept coming…I knew then the kind of ass I had been…that what I was feeding, keeping ‘alive’ wasn’t my wife, my Annette, no…she’d died a long time ago and here I was, feeding nothing but a shell…a rotting corpse!” Hershel sighed, “That’s when I knew….there wasn’t any hope…especially when I saw how you looked when the little girl come out of the barn…you knew it, too, didn’t you?”

Hershel’s gaze was focused on Rick now, his piercing blue eyes taking in every flicker of emotion on his face, “You know that there isn’t any hope now, all of you do, don’t you? That there isn’t any hope for any of us….”

Shawn frowned deeply as he crossed his arms, shaking his head, “Hershel, that isn’t true, there is still hope, even if things look bleak right now, nothing has really changed.” He told him while Rick nodded his agreement.

“Shawn’s right, you know, death is still death, no matter how things seem to be out there in the real world. Death has always been around, whether it’s caused by a heart attack, cancer, or even a walker. There’s really no difference.”

“No, there’s isn’t. It’s all the same.” Shawn said with a small smile, “Death has always been a part of live, it’s just the way it is. And even before all this started, you didn’t think things were hopeless, did you?”

Hershel looked slowly at Shawn before glancing between him and Rick contemplatively, his expression softening a little as Rick spoke again, “And even if none of us believe there’s a reason for us to go on other than to protect and encourage others to do it themselves, we each have people back at home that are trying their best to hang on. They all need us, now more than ever.”

“Hm, yes, but still, this isn’t exactly about what any of us believe anymore.” Shawn pointed out quietly, shaking his head, “It’s about them.”

A sudden noise made all four men jump and whirl around as the bar doors were tossed open; Rick and Glenn raised their guns automatically to point them at the two men who had walked in, each of them bearing their own gun as Shawn grabbed at the katana at his hip once more. The two men paused when they saw the four inside, slowly lowering their rifles as they regarded the small group with surprise.

“Son of a bitch, they’re alive.” One of the men breathed, relaxing his grip on his gun as he and his companion stepped into the bar, letting the doors close behind them. Shawn, Rick, and Glenn relaxed tentatively when they saw the newcomers weren’t going to attack, letting out slow breaths as they joined them by the bar.

“We’re sorry to have startled any of you.” The man who had spoke said as Hershel and Rick reclaimed their seats at the bar while Glenn took a seat at one of the nearby tables and Shawn leaned back against the bar, crossing his arms once more, “We hadn’t thought there was anyone in here when we decided to come in and we didn’t want to be taken by surprise, you know?”

Rick nodded slightly in understanding, quietly eyeing the two men as though seizing them up to see if they could be trusted. The man who spoke took a seat at one of the tables, settling himself in with his hands folded over his stomach.

“My name’s Dave and this scrawny-looking douche bag,” he jabbed his thumb toward his companion, “Is Tony.”

“Eat shit, Dave.” Tony told him gruffly, an amused smile tweaking his lips while Dave just gave him a small grin. “We were both taking I-95 out of Philly when we met.”

“Man was that a damn shit-show.” Tony sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m Glenn.” The young Asian said eagerly, looking between the two other survivors, “IT’s really great to meet new people.”

“Rick Grimes.” Rick said, inclining his head while Shawn quietly introduced himself, getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn’t quite right with these two. He watched Dave closely as he got back to his feet and went to grab some beer from behind the bar, which he offered to everyone. When he offered one to Hershel, he waved it of, shaking his head.

“Thank you kindly, but I just quit drinking.” He told him while Dave raised a brow. “Well, you’ve got quite the timing, my friend.”

“His name is Hershel….he just ended up losing a lot of people today.” Rick spoke up, taking a small sip from his beer while Dave furrowed his brows, “Ah, well…I’m truly sorry to hear that.” He came back around the bar, lifting his beer into the air as though in a toast, “But here’s to better days and new friends.” He said, grinning around at the four men, “And, to our dead, may they rest in peace.” He concluded, taking a swing of beer while Rick eyed the pistol Dave was carrying. Dave seemed to notice where he was looking as he pulled the bottle from his lips and looked down at the gun, too.

“Ah, admiring this beauty, huh? Yeah, she’s a real sweet pistol, ain’t she? I got her off a cop.” He gloated, looking as though he’d just done something praise-worthy.

“I’m a cop.” Rick told him tersely, frowning while Dave just chuckled, smiling back, “Don’t worry, this guy was long dead by the time I found him.”

Rick glanced quietly at Shawn, who narrowed his eyes slowly as he took a sip from his bottle before the former returned his attention to the other man, “The pair of you are rather a long way from Philadelphia.” He said, leaning back against the bar.

Dave chuckled, glancing at Tony, “Feels like we’re a long way from anywhere, to be honest.”

“What brought you two south, though?” Shawn asked curiously, quirking his own brow. Dave shrugged, “Well I can tell you one thing, it wasn’t the weather.”

“Yeah, definitely not,” Tony agreed with a snort, “Feels like I’ve sweated out thirty points alone being down here.”

“Oh yeah.” Dave hummed, rubbing his bearded chin, “Originally we were aiming to get to D.C., heard about some kind of refugee camp over there, but the roads were so backed up we couldn’t even get close, so, we decided to just get off the highways and see about traveling through the sticks for a while. We just kept hauling ass, going from one group to the next…each of ‘em had their own ideas about how this whole thing could end. Had one guy tell us that a coast guard was sitting out in the Gulf, sending out ferries to the islands. The latest we’ve heard is of a rail yard in Montgomery that runs trains out to the middle of the country, in Kansas, Nebraska.”

“Why Nebraska?” Glenn piped up, pushing the beer Dave had given him away, obviously weary of the bitter drink as he looked quizzically at the two men while Shawn turned the idea over in his mind.

“Hmm, it would make sense to aim for areas with low population,” he pointed out after a moment, “Probably ones with a lot of protection, too, guns, ammo. Easier to stay alive without running the risk of being overrun by a large horde with little defense.”

“That’s exactly right.” Dave agreed, grinning at Glenn, “There’s a reason why places like that are called flyover states. So, any idea of where you’ll all be heading?”

“We were thinking of heading to Fort Benning, actually.” Rick told them before Shawn could speak, although the Anderson patriarch had not been itching to share such information with shady men like the ones before them. Dave raised his eyebrows and then laughed softly, shaking his head.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, officer, but…a while back we ran into a grunt that had been stationed at Benning, told us the place had been overrun by lamebrains.”

Rick’s eyebrows rose in surprise while shock unfolded over Glenn’s face, “Fort Benning is gone? For real?”

“I’m afraid so.” Dave said with an apologetic smile, shaking his head, ‘But, you know, the truth is, I don’t really think that there is a way to get out of this mess….those of us that have survived this long are only going to keep jumping from one pipe dream to the next, praying that we don’t get eaten alive by those mindless freaks when we least expect it.”

“Yeah, like when or if we’re sleeping….” Tony agreed, taking a long swig of his beer as Dave nodded his head.

“Yeah, from the look of things, it don’t exactly look as though this is where you guys hung up your hats at the end of the day. Is there somewhere else all’aya are holed up?”

“No, not really.” Rick said, shaking his head with a frown, starting to get a bad feeling in his stomach just like Shawn, who gently bumped Glenn’s shoulder when he looked like he was about to tell Dave and Tony about the farm. The older man gave his friend a pointed look, telling him not to say a word as he casually grabbed a bar stool and took a seat. Dave jerked his head toward the doors.

“Are those your guys’ cars out front?”

“Yes, they are. Why do you ask?” Shawn asked, his defenses starting to raise as he prepared himself for some kind of attack he just had this feeling was going to happen at any moment; Dave nodded his head slowly, “Our group’s been living in our cars, trying to stay alive as much as we can. But those cars out there, they look a little empty, clean. All of you can’t say that you’re traveling without any gear, now can you?”

“We’ve got a large group to take care of, we left our gear with them.” Hershel spoke up casually, sighing, “We’ve just been out scouting around for supplies, saw the bar, thought we could use a drink.”

“A drink?’ Dave said in surprise before he gave a short, amused laugh, “Hershel, man, I thought you said you quit drinking.” Shaking his head as he finished off his drink, the man set the bottle down with a sign, “Anyway, we’ve been thinking about setting up camp around here, wanted to know if it was safe.”

“Sure, it could be.” Rick agreed, shrugging a little as Shawn’s hand clenched around his bottle, “There have been a few walkers around, though, that we’ve had to kill.”

“Walkers?” Tony asked, speaking up again with his own raised brows, “Is that what you’ve been calling them?”

Rick and Shawn nodded in agreement while Dave bobbed his head in approval, “Hm, I like that, it sounds a lot better than lamebrains, anyway.”

“It’s very….succinct.” Tony said, making Dave chuckle softly, “Obviously you’ve gone to college.” He teased with a grin before he glanced once more at the other men, “Anyway, what kinda set up do you guys got, some kinda house or camp on the outskirts of this town or something? Maybe that new development down a ways, or even a trailer park…or a farm?”

The four men immediately tensed at the unspoken intention in Dave’s voice as he asked about the farm, Shawn slowly lowering the beer bottle from his lips as Rick and Hershel looked quietly at one another. Dave looked between all of them slowly, his eyes narrowing as he noticed the way they stiffened while Tony sang ‘Ol’ McDonald had a farm’ in the background.

“The lotta yeh have a farm, huh?” he questioned, leaning forward in his seat as though he was interrogating them, his hands clasped before him, “Is it safe, huh? Got plenty of food, water?”

“Do you got cooze where you’re at?” Tony cut in sharply as he got up, excusing himself or a moment to go off to the side and relieve himself against one of the walls, sounding louder than it obviously was to the tensed silence that had enveloped them. “I ain’t had a good piece of ass in weeks.”

Dave shook his head slowly with a sigh, looking apologetically at the others, “Please pardon my friend there, he’s from the city and they exactly have a lot of tact, we meant no disrespect.”

“I’m sure you didn’t, Dave.” Shawn said as he set his bottle down and got to his feet, frowning quietly at the two strangers as that bad feeling in his stomach intensified, his paternal hackles raising; he hadn’t liked the way Tony had spoken like he had, as though women were little more than a necessary resource instead of people just trying to survive in this new world just as he was. His mind told him these guys weren’t good, that they couldn’t be trusted and Shawn knew in his gut that nothing good could come from bringing either of them back to the farm, especially wen it came to any of their women. Shawn would be damned if he brought either of these men around the group, around any of his daughters and if either of them tried to lay a hand on a single one of them, well, let’s just say, they’d wished they’d get devoured by walkers by the time Shawn was done with them. “But I believe we’ve all said enough and I think we should get going.” He gestured to Glenn to get up as he turned toward the doors.

“Well hold on a second, this farm of yours, it actually sounds pretty sweet. Doesn’t it sound sweet, Tony?” Dave said, glancing at his friend as Shawn froze, his shoulders tensing as he turned slowly to face the two again, a dark look in his eyes.

“Yeah, it sounds real sweet.” Tony agreed with a grin as he rejoined them, closing his jeans while Dave nodded, looking at the four again, “Now how about some Southern hospitality here, huh? We have some buddies back at our camp that’ve been having a hard time as of late. You could make room for a few more, can’t you? If our groups joined together, we could pool our resources, our manpower.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Rick said as he got up, too, frowning at the two men while Dave raised his brows a little, as though surprised, “Hm, I didn’t think it would sound like that bad a problem.” He said as though Rick had said something irrational.

“I’m sorry,” Shawn said quickly, shaking his head, just wanting to get out of here and fast, “But we can’t take in any one else, it wouldn’t be beneficial to any of us.”  
Dave scoffed, leaning back in his chair once more as he smiled greasily at Rick and Shawn, running his tongue between his front bottom teeth and lip, “You know, you guys are really something else, I mean…I thought all of us were friends here. All of us here have people to look out for, don’t we? And look, I get it, we don’t really know anything about each other, we don’t know anything about any of you and you don’t know anything about us, either, like the shit we had to go through out there, the things we’ve had to do. But, then…” a knowing look crossed Dave’s face and he ran a hand through his thin facial hair, “Each of you probably had to do some of those same things, too, didn’t you? ‘Cause, you know, there ain’t nobody that’s left in this world whose hands are still clean, not after all this. We’re all the same.” He shifted a little, moving to get up, “So what do you say, how about we just take a nice, friendly hayride up to this little farm and get to know each other a little better, huh?”

“No,” Shawn said firmly, taking a few steps back, “I’m sorry, gentleman, but I’m afraid that that just isn’t going to happen.”

Tony fixed Shawn with a hard stare, his eyes narrowing on the man as his hand tightened on his shotgun, “Shawn, we all know that’s just bullshit.” He nearly spat at him; Rick noticed the man’s growing anger and quickly stepped between him and Shawn, holding a hand up placidly.

“All right, let’s just calm down.” He said slowly, trying to sooth ruffled feathers; Tony turned his heated glare at the officer, growling lowly, “Don’t you tell me to calm down, don’t you ever tell me to calm down, you son of a bitch! I’ll shoot all four of you assholes right between the eyes and take your damn farm by force!”

Shawn’s hand automatically gripped the handle of his katana, which he started to pull from it’s sheath at the other man’s hostile behavior, but then Dave quickly stepped into the line of fire, putting a hand out to Tony to calm him.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay, let’s just relax and take it easy, nobody is going to be killing anyone.” He said quickly, looking between Tony and the four others, “There isn’t going to be shooting anyone here, right Rick, Shawn?”

Rick met Dave’s gaze evenly, nodding slowly as Hershel put a restraining hand over Shawn’s, giving him a pointed look to tell him to calm down; Shawn looked at him slowly and eased his grip, relaxing his standing a little as he eyed Tony wearily across the room. Dave breathed a sigh of relief.

“All right, look, we’re all friends here, just having a drink, that’s all, right?” he said persuasively, smiling once more, “How about we find some of the good stuff, huh? Let’s see.” He went over to the bar and casually leapt over the counter, placing the gun he carried on his hip on the counter, as though to show Rick’s group he meant no harm and could be trusted as he went looking through the bottles of alcohol under the bar. “Let’s see her, good stuff, good stuff, ah ha, here we go, this’ll work.”

Dave brought out a large bottle of whiskey and set it on the counter, bending down to retrieve some shot glasses while Shawn eyed the 9 mm SIG-Sauer P228 cautiously. As he poured the drinks, he looked up at Rick once more, clearing his throat.

“Listen, Rick, you’ve got to understand, we can’t stay out there, can’t keep going from place to place like this. All of you know what that’s like, right?”

“Yeah, we do.” Rick agreed as Shawn crossed his arms once more, giving Dave a stern look, “But I’m afraid the farm’s crowded enough as it is, we just can’t fit anymore people. I’m sorry, the two of you will just have to keep looking.”

Dave gave a humorless laugh, setting the whiskey down and bracing his hands on the counter, “Keep looking, he says…and just where do you suggest we look now, hm?”

“I’ve heard Nebraska’s quite nice.” Shawn told him tautly, “So why not try there?”

Dave turned to the other man now, smiling slightly in amusement and shaking his head, “Ah, this guy…” he shook a figure in Shawn’s direction, “This guy’s a joker, a real funny guy. Ain’t he funny, Tony?” he asked, turning to his friend.

Something glinted out of the corner of Shawn’s eye then and one hand automatically dropped into his pocket to grab his dagger as he whirled around; he flicked his wrist, sending the dagger flying, and caught Tony right in the hand just as he aimed his gun toward Rick. The man cried out in pain as gunshots rang through the air and Tony’s shotgun and a body hitting the floor at the same second. He bent to quickly pick it up, cursing at Shawn, who withdrew his katana and took two giant steps toward him, giving him little time to lift his head before it was detached from his body, leaving a long, thick blood trail behind as it rolled across the floor.


	7. TriggerFinger

_“Rose…”_

_Light and color danced before her eyes, the low, familiar voice just teasing her ear as she turned around to find it’s source. A bright blue sky stretched out overhead, framed by the swaying branches of the surrounding trees, their full green leaves dancing in the warm summer breeze working it’s way through them. She pushed a few strands of swirling hair out of her face and tucked them behind her ear to see, her eyes sweeping over the peaceful forest scenery surrounding her, although she could not spot the one who had spoken. She frowned a little at finding herself quite alone, having sworn she’d heard someone say her name not seconds ago._

_Something crunched behind her, like leaves underfoot, making her whirl around quickly, her eyes scanning the surrounding area once more to pinpoint where it was coming from. Something dark stood out in stark contrast against the greenery, the light glinting off black leather, making her heart jump in her chest. A nearby shrub shifted, the black material pushing through the thick leaves as a figure stepped out into the open, her eyes immediately lifting to a ruggedly handsome face with piercing blue eyes that set her heart aflutter in her chest, like a butterfly struggling to escape from it’s prison._

_“Daryl?” Rose whispered softly, furrowing her eyebrows a little as the hunter approached her, cocking his head a little, regarding her with an expression she couldn’t quite read, his gaze sliding over her slowly as though he was analyzing her, taking in every aspect of her person. Rose fought hard to keep her breathing even as she scanned his face, furrowing her brows once more, wondering what in the world could be going through the man’s head at that moment. “Is….is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?” She asked curiously, reaching up to touch her own face curiously. Daryl shook his head._

_“Nah, yeh’re fine.” He said reassuringly, reaching out to touch her hand and move it from where it had come to rest against her cheek; Rose did her best not to let him see just how much his simple touch affected her, inwardly amazed at just how warm Daryl’s large hand felt wrapped around hers’, his calluses rubbing pleasantly against her skin as she stared into the deep, electric blue pools that were his eyes. He moved closer to her, tucking her hand between them, staring intensely into her eyes, reaching up slowly to brush her cheek with his other hand, running just the tips of his fingers over her skin, feather light, which surprised her for a moment, having not expected such a thing from him. She gulped thickly without breaking his gaze, running her tongue slowly over her suddenly dry lips. “Th-then…wha –?”_

_“You’re hurt.” Daryl interrupted softly, running his fingers higher as something warm rolled down her temple, surprising her. She reached up to see what it was, her fingers gliding over her own head until she touched something wet, making her pull her hand back again once more. Her eyes widened, heart dropping at the sight of the bright crimson blood coating her index and middle fingers; pain suddenly exploded throughout her head, the muscles around her temples constricting tightly as more blood rolled down her face. Each beat of her heart sent a pulse of pain through her, which echoed dully throughout her body, as though she’d just been running or using her muscles like she hadn’t in a long while, her vision blurring around the edges in response._

_Clenching her eyes tightly to keep the world around her stable, Rose groaned softly, leaning weakly into Daryl’s touch as a bright light suddenly began flashing behind her eyelids, something faint echoing in the distance, a low clicking noise as though someone was flicking a light switch on and off._

_“What’s happening?” She groaned, feeling as though her skull was about to split open, “It feels like someone’s trying to tear my head apart….” She pressed her hand to her head, clenching her teeth as she slowly let her eyes flutter open, trying to breath through the pain that seemed to radiate through every fiber of her being. The clicking became louder, like it was drawing closer, echoing around them in a steady rhythm, like that of a ticking clock. And then there was another sound, one that seemed closer than the other, a noise that caused her heart to nearly stop in her chest, her instincts screaming for her to run as the hand holding hers tightened to the point of being painful, nails scraping her cheek, causing her head to immediately snap up._

_Her eyes met red bordered ones, once bright, electric blues dulled, their usual fire snuffed out, only leaving darkness that twisted her heart and caused a painful knot to twist at her stomach. Cracked, graying lips twisted into an angry grimace, revealing yellowing, cracked teeth as Daryl snarled, opening his jaws hungrily, a string of saliva connecting his left upper canine to the lower one as he lunged toward her._

Rose gasped as she jolted back into the waking world, panting heavily and staring around herself, her heart beating frantically against her ribs as her surroundings alternated between dark and light, fighting to compose herself and remember what had happened. Memories of her crash before she went unconscious came flooding back to the forefront of her mind at the sight of the cracked windshield before her, the seatbelt across her body pressing into her chest and shoulder as she moved.

A growl caught her attention, making Rose lift her pounding head from the broken window below her as her eyes shot to the palm-sized hole in the glass, her racing heart echoing in her ears at the sight of the gray, decaying face forcing it’s way through the opening. She pressed back against the headrest of her seat, staring fearfully at the snarling walker trying to squeeze it’s way inside, snapping and gnashing it’s teeth as the ragged glass scraped away the dead flesh on it’s cheeks, thick, tar like blood rolling down to create a pool on her window as her mind raced with what she could do to possible escape this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shawn moves slowly back into a resting position as he eyes the severed head that came to a stop against one of the walls, gliding the flat of his blade over the side of his jeans to rid it of blood before returning his katana to it’s sheath once more, letting out a slow, deep breath. He can hear the others move behind him, Glenn shifting the thick barrel of his gun in his hand as Rick is taking something from Dave, obviously his pistol. Glenn is the first to break the silence as Shawn bends over to retrieve the shotgun himself and search through Tony’s pockets for ammo or anything else that could be of use.

“Holy shit…” he breathes, his footsteps moving up beside Shawn as he pulled himself to his feet, pocketing the shotgun shells and a small army knife, turning to him. Rick pockets his and Dave’s pistols as well, looking around at the other three men.

“Is everyone all right?” he asked, letting his eyes trail over Shawn and Glenn first; the two nod in agreement, moving to his side as Hershel does. Rick turns to him next, frowning, “Hershel?”

“I’m fine, Rick.” He said reassuringly, “But we should leave.”

Nodding his head in agreement, Rick ushered for Glenn and Shawn to follow as they headed for the bar doors, their footsteps echoing loudly in the abandoned saloon as their shoes moved over the wooden floorboards. They were almost to the entrance when light suddenly flashed beyond the glass, gravel crunching under car tires; a low screech rent the air as someone applied the breaks, the car slowing to a stop just outside the building as Rick whispered for everyone to get down while he and Hershel pressed themselves up against the wall on either side of the doors. Shawn pulled Glenn down by a couple of tables in the corner, one hand on the younger man’s back as he gripped the shotgun close. The car outside cuts off and it’s doors open before they’re slammed close again and a man’s voice calls out.

“Dave? Tony? Didn’t they say they would be over here?”

There’s a second man’s voice, “Yeah they did…”

The third man is obviously younger, probably someone in their late teens or early twenties, “Guys I’m telling you, I heard a gunshot…”

The second man ‘shh’s the younger man, “We can’t be too careful around here, they’re roamers at least two streets over and who knows if those are the only ones around.”

The first man groaned softly, “Christ it’s hot…we need to get out of here.”

The younger man calls for their missing friends again while the first hisses at him to shut up before he drew the walkers to them. He finally sighed, their footsteps moving away from the bar, telling his comrades to stick close while they look.

A shadow fell across the shades over the door, making the four men inside tense, their hands tightening on their weapons, waiting for someone to enter, their fingers inching toward the trigger. The second man speaks up, telling the boy to stick close; he hesitates for a moment before moving away, calling Tony’s name as he went.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rose was trying very hard not to panic as she watches the walker continue to force it’s way through the broken windshield, her mind continuing to race as her body pulsed with adrenaline; her wounds were forgotten, pushed to the back of her mind as her body recognized the immediate danger before her, her fight or flight instinct rearing it’s head in response. Thoughts began to organize themselves and she immediately freed herself from the seat belt trapping her inside the car, bracing her hand against the window as she shifted to pull her legs out from under the steering wheel, oblivious to the pain that laced up her arm as she reached automatically for her hip, only to find it empty.

Breath catching frantically, Rose lowered her gaze from the walker to where she usually hung her Butterfly Swords before they shot around the car, cursing under her breath; this is what she got for taking her swords off when she got in the car when she needed them the most! She’d set them across her lap when she’d been driving so she could have grabbed them at a second’s notice when they were needed, but she’d lost them during the crash, damn it! It’d didn’t help that she had left her bow and arrows at the farm because she still needed to fix the goddamn bowstring!

Glass cracking loudly caught her attention again and Rose’s eyes shot back to where the walker was just forcing a hand into the car, snarling and gnashing it’s teeth loudly, it’s dulled eyes focused solely on her, thin, gray fingers reaching for her, grasping and flexing like that of an infant.

“Fuck!” Rose hissed, leaning as far back as she was able to escape the walker’s hold, casting a quick gaze over the car once more as she hurried climbed over the head of the seat into the back, trying to think, trying to figure out what she could use now; she needed something, ANYTHING, to defend herself, anything sharp she could impale the walker’s head with and destroy it’s brain.

The walker managed to find a hold on one of her ankles, eliciting a small scream from the young woman as she was yanked back toward it’s gaping maw; her other leg gave out from under her, sending her crashing back against her window, her hand automatically grabbing for the headrest to keep herself from being drawn into the walker’s jaws. She kicked out with her free leg, a crack renting the air as she broke the walker’s nose; it’s head snapped back, gripping loosening on her ankle enough for her to yank it back, although the walker swung forward again, still growling, reaching for her once more, it’s nails catching the bottom of her jeans.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Rose cursed as she hurriedly searched her pockets, hoping, praying she still had that extra pocket knife her father constantly reminded her to carry, just in case of an emergency like this one. She nearly wept in relief when her fingers slid down smooth black plastic and she hurried pulled the foldable knife from her pocket, hurriedly clicking it open as the walker found purchase in the bottom of her shirt, it’s face inches from her own, putrid breath wafting over her face, searing her nostril hair painfully. She gripped the front of it’s dirty, ragged shirt, holding it away from her as it snapped it’s teeth just a hair’s width from her nose, getting a better grip on her knife so she could drive it, hard, into the middle of the walker’s forehead.

Pulling the blade free again, Rose panted as she pushed the dead walker back out through the windshield away from her, heavily shaken by the attack as she stared at the body laying, immobilized, on the dark pavement. Letting out a slow, relieved sigh, she collapsed against the driver’s seat to regain her breath, a death grip on the plastic handle of her blade, which was quivering with how badly she was shaking. She didn’t know why this had shaken her up so badly, maybe it was a combination of the crash and then waking up to a walker forcing it’s way through the windshield to get to her, maybe it was because, for the first time since the world had ended, Rose hadn’t been able to rely on the weapons she’d always had on hand, weapons that she had needed the most at this moment. Closing her eyes to quickly gather herself once more, Rose decided it would probably be best if she got out of the car first and make sure things were clear before she tried to find her swords, hoping she would be able to find the pair quick so she could get into town like she’d originally been planning to. She couldn’t go back to the farm yet, not without knowing her father and the others were all right; even though she was bloody and shaken from the crash and the attack, even though she knew her family would give her hell for not turning back and seeking help like she knew she probably needed, finding the missing men was far more important. She had to make sure they were okay.

When she felt calm enough and her shaking had subsides, Rose adjusted her grip on the pocket knife, which she hurriedly wiped off on her jeans before putting the plastic handle between her teeth and shifting forward toward the windshield. Striking the already cracked glass with her feet as hard as she could and ignoring the shooting pain sent rocketing up her legs from the heels of her feet, she kicked as much of the glass out of it’s pane as she could, creating a big enough hole for her to be able to crawl out through, being mindful of the bits of glass littering the pavement so she wouldn’t scratch up her hands or knees too badly.

She straightened out once she was free of the car, panting lightly and dusting herself free of glass and dust before she took the knife from between her teeth, eyes glancing quickly up and down the dark, seemingly empty road stretching away into the distance on either side of her. Being a back country road, there were no streetlamps to illuminate the area, leaving it quite darkened, only lit up by the still blinking right turn signal on the car, which continued clicking softly in the night air, only muffled by the loud chirps of the crickets surrounding her. Feeling quite edgy and vulnerable out here in the open like she was, knowing she wouldn’t be able to properly defend herself at this moment with just a pocket knife in such a dimly lit area, Rose took a couple of steps back away from the car in order to try and see further past it, wanting to be sure there weren’t any unexpected visitors hiding away just out of her line of sight before she went back inside to find her swords. She really didn’t need a surprise right now, not after all this, she just was not in the mood to deal with something like that. Unfortunately for Rose, however, the universe just did not want to cooperate with her today.

She had barely moved back from the car when she heard a deep, guttural snarl from behind her, cold fingers clamping down on her shoulder as hot breath crashed over her skin. She reacted almost instinctively, jerking around to face her attacker, who growled at her, baring broken, black and yellow teeth, which were snapped dangerously close to her arm as she tried to jerk away. The walker growled out angrily, trying to hold her still as she fought to free herself, struggling to lift her trapped arm, which held her pocket knife, to defend herself, grabbing at the sleeve of the walker’s hoodie to try and pry herself free to broaden her range of motion. She managed to pry one hand off and back-handed the walker, who stumbled back with a loud groan before it caught itself, turning around to face her again, growling, the faint moonlight glinting off steel embedded in it’s jawline making Rose aware, too late, that she had just lost her protection.

Cursing under her breath, the young woman knew she needed a new plan, knew she needed to either get that knife back or otherwise, by some kind of miracle, find her missing swords and stab the bastard before her in the head before he made her into his next meal. Dearly wishing she, at the very least, had her arrows with her, Rose mentally weighed her chances of survival in either scenario and, upon deciding she would mostly likely live if she didn’t put get herself caught, especially with how damned strong the thing was, or let any part of her body get near it’s mouth again, she knew it would be in her best interest if she were to find a blunt object to smash the skull in instead of risking trying to get that knife back or go rummaging around in the dark for the swords she had a one in tenth chance of finding on a simple whim. Even if she had to use a shard of glass, she would take it right now, just so long as she could kill this thing and get the hell out of here!

The walker lunged at her with gaping jaws and grasping fingers, but Rose was ready this time, moving on her toes out of it’s range and swerving around beside it; catching it in the back of the head with her elbow, she arched out one leg to sweep out both of it’s, sending the corpse face-first onto the pavement. She didn’t even wait to see if it was getting up yet or not as she sprinted back for the car, her eyes hurriedly sweeping the immediate area for an object to use to kill it, although nothing seemed to pop out at her then, her breath quickening, knowing she didn’t have a lot of time to look before the walker attacked her again.

Without even wasting the energy to look to see if the creature had gotten up yet, Rose dropped to her knees by the windshield and hurriedly started looking through the shards of glass that littered the pavement, hoping, praying there was one big enough to use for defense. Something inside the car caught her eye, the blinker light glinting off something wedged between the driver’s seat and door; her heart leapt and she hurriedly shifted to lean in through the windshield to reach for it, mentally praying this was what she thought it was when fingers suddenly caught the back of her shirt, pulling her back. She cried out fearfully, flipping hurriedly onto her side to look behind her, struggling against the walker as it tried to pin her, grabbing at any and every part of her it could possibly reach in an effort to bring it closer to it’s snapping jaws. She hurriedly propped one leg up to press her knee into it’s stomach while she gripped it by the throat with one of her hands, holding it as far from her as she possibly could, twisting away from his flailing arms as she frantically reached inside the car for what she was looking for.

Cool, familiar metal brushed against her fingertips, relief swelling briefly in Rose’s chest as she desperately clawed at the weapons to bring them closer until her palm closed over old, worn leather. The blade sang as it was freed from it’s sheath, gleaming yellow in the blinking light as Rose brought it swishing through the air into the top of the walker’s skull. It stilled in her grip, it’s arms seemingly frozen in midair between them before the body went limp, it’s weight leaning into her knee and hand. The sword came free with a sickeningly wet sound as she basically tossed the walker off her, watching it sprawl out over the other one she had killed while she sat up slowly, breath leaving her in short, harsh pants.

Rose leaned against the hood of the car as her body slowly relaxed, the threat of danger past now while her eyes left the still bodies to glance down at the bloodied blade she held in her hand, her fingers tightening around the leather bound handle until she was sure her knuckles were turning white, “You know, if you weren’t such an effective weapon, I’d toss you.” She told the sword jokingly, shaking her head, knowing she would never have the heart to actually throw the swords away, they were just too precious to her, not just to help her survive this new world, but because they’d been a gift, they’d been her weapons since the day she’d started training with her father. The swords were apart of her now. Sighing and shaking her head, Rose reached back into the car to retrieve the twin blade still sheathed inside, wiping the blood from the blade already in her hand.

“All right, now it’s time to find daddy.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the farm, the group was gathering together inside the house for the evening meal, which was being put out on the table by Patricia, Maggie, Carol, Lori, and Christina. Lori set another dish on the table, glancing toward the darkened window, a frown marring her features as she clenched her hands on top of the table. The others all fidgeted anxiously as they looked at each other, then at the clearly agitated woman, Carl chewing his bottom lip quietly as Sophia shifted Keith on her lap. Christina set a pitcher of water on the table beside Lori, frowning deeply herself at the tension that hung thickly in the air.

“They all should’ve been back by now….” She said, finally speaking aloud what everyone was clearly thinking; all eyes shot in her direction at this statement, a few people sighing, almost relieved that someone had finally addressed the elephant in the room. Others, like Shane, who seemed almost completely relaxed in such a situation despite the fact that his best friend was missing and the woman he loved was edgy, reclined back in his chair, sighing softly himself and crossing his arms.

“I’m sure they’re fine, they probably just got holed up somewhere.” He said passively; a few of the others glared at him to tell him to be quiet, including Anna and Alex.

“Yeah, they probably did…” Elijah said slowly, shifting himself to get comfortable in his chair, eyeing the older man slowly with narrowed eyes, unsettled by just how calm he was about this whole thing, which was really saying something considering how his father usually acted in this same situation; Shawn always tried to keep a cool, collected head, during moments like this, yes, mostly to keep everyone else from breaking out into a full on panic, but the way Shane was acting was vastly different than how the Anderson patriarch would’ve been. While Shawn would have been cool, kept a level-head and tried to keep everyone else around him calm by telling them of sensible out-comes that could delay those they were worried about, the way Shane acted so indifferent, aloof to this situation now was very unsettling, almost smug, like he was silently telling everyone present that his way of handling things was right while Rick’s way was wrong. One glance toward his family told Elijah that his siblings and cousin were thinking similarly, each of them eyeing the ex-policeman with varying expressions of suspicion and unease. His blue eyes then swept the table, taking in the varying faces around him before settling his gaze on Shane once more, “But, just to be safe….we should send someone out in the morning, just to be sure.”

Lori glanced toward the young man, nodding her head gratefully; he gave her a reassuring smile, reaching over Sheon to pat her hand gently before she moved away back into the kitchen, sighing softly. Carl watched his mother go, his face still contorted into a tight-lipped mask as he lowered his eyes to his plate.

“Hey Carl,” Shane called softly, drawing his attention, giving him a small smile as he leaned forward toward him, “I want you to try and keep your head up, all right? Thing’re going to be okay. Because, you know, your old man’s one of the toughest sons o’ –“

Patricia set one of the platters down on the table harder than necessary, the loud bang echoing throughout the house as she threw Shane a stern look which made him look up in surprise, “There’s no cussing allowed in this household.” She told him tautly, her tone similar to that of a strict Christian telling a house guest one of their family rules like they were already supposed to know them. Shane quirked a brow a little, but didn’t argue, just gave a small nod toward the woman, leaning back in his chair as he muttered an apology. Sheon exchanged a silent snicker with Alex as a smile crept across Christina’s lips, although she quickly stifled it as Anna seemed to notice someone missing from the group. She looked around the table, frowning, before glancing toward the kitchen.

“Where’s Rose?” She asked, looking toward the four women currently serving dinner, although she didn’t wait for an answer as she got up from her chair and stepped through a door leading into the hall just off the dining room, “Rose!”

“She isn’t here.” Maggie told her after a brief glance with Christina, who moved to rejoin Carol; Anna frowned, turning to face her, eyebrows knitting while she glanced between her, Christina, Lori, and Carol, all of whom avoided her eye hesitantly, “Where is she?”

Silence fell over the group once more as everyone looked between the four women while Patricia slowly crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing Maggie silently as though she were attempting to make her talk without actually having to say anything. Shane narrowed his eyes slowly, letting them travel over each of the four as he took note of each of their expressions before he cleared his throat to speak without turning his gaze from them.

“Sophia, when was the last time you saw Rose?” he addressed the young girl, knowing that Rose tended to spend most of her time with her and Carol when she wasn’t with her family and that if he wanted a straight answer that it would be best to ask a child since they knew how to be truly honest. Sophia turned to look at him, gently bouncing Keith on her knee as she frowned deeply.

“I saw her this afternoon at the RV….but then she said she had to come in here to check in on everyone…” She said softly, biting her bottom lip in worry for the older girl, hoping she was all right. Maggie finally sighed, drawing everyone’s attention again.

“Rose…was worried about our dads taking so long to get back, especially with how sick Beth is…” She bit down on her bottom lip, hard, her eyebrows furrowing deeply over the bridge of her nose, “She asked to borrow my car this afternoon…”

“So she left?” Anna burst out loudly, taking a few steps forward to stand closer to Maggie, staring at her with wide eyes, “She went after them with her shoulder messed up like this and you didn’t try to stop her?”

“Okay everyone, let’s just take a deep breath.” Sheon said quickly as he pushed himself out of his chair, “We don’t know for sure if Rose really did go out to find the guys, she could probably still be around. Let’s fan out and look just to be sure before we all run off half-cocked, okay?”

Looking between everyone gathered, Sheon waited until each of them gave a small nod of agreement as they started to file out of the room to search; Anna frowned deeply at Maggie for a moment, looking about ready to say something else before thinking better of it and following her boyfriend out of the room, slowly shaking her head and muttering darkly under her breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Things weren’t getting any easier for the men.

Still pinned inside the bar by the group outside, none of them dared try to make a move to try and escape, knowing if Dave and Tony, who had, apparently, belonged to the same group as these men, were as aggressive as they had been before they’d been put down, then these other guys couldn’t mean good news neither. If any of the four were to make a wrong move, they could get shot themselves, or worse, lead them back to the farm, back to their families, which would put them all in danger.

Glenn shifted uneasily from where he had moved to one of the windows, peering cautiously out through a crack in the curtains before he glanced uneasily at the others, his eyebrows pinching in the middle, “Why won’t these guys just leave?” he whispered frantically, obviously ready to get out of here and away from them. Rick gave him a look, nonverbally asking him if he would have if it had been any of them. Shawn motioned with one of his hand, getting their attention.

“We can’t sit here for much longer or something could go down. If we want to escape, we can try to get out through the back and make a run for the car.”

Gunshots broke the quiet night air, startling the four, who froze, holding their breath as they listened, hard, for the groans of walkers to accompany it. When one of the men spoke again, they slowly let out their breath in relief as he asked what was wrong.

“It’s nothing, just some roamers, but I nailed ‘em.” The first man spoke up in a cocky voice, as though such a thing was something to be praised over. The youngest of the group cleared his throat aloud, his footsteps pacing in front of the bar, “Dave and Tony’ve disappeared, but they left their car…”

“I’ve cleared the buildings over there.” The second one spoke up, his footsteps quickly approaching, dirt and rocks crunching underfoot, “Did either of you check out this one?”

“No, not yet.” The first man replied while the young man muttered that he hadn’t checked yet, either. The second man huffed in annoyance, his voice tight as he spoke again, “We’re trying to find Dave and Tony here and neither of you blockheads think to check the damn bar? Idiots.”

The footsteps drew closer toward the doors, making the four inside tense immediately, their grip tightening on their weapons as they waited; the door started to open, but Glenn, who was the closest, scrambled on his hands and toes to throw himself against it, keeping it closed. The man outside paused, but then pushed against it hesitantly.

“What is it?” The young man asked his friend as he finally pulled away from the door, his shadow falling across the curtain hanging over the window. He shifted on his feet, the shadow bobbing uneasily, “Someone’s pushed the door shut…there’re people inside.” He cleared his throat, calling out to them, “Hey, is anyone in there? If they’re anyone in there, we don’t want any trouble, we’re just looking for our friends! Please, if something’s happened, tell us….this whole place is crawling with corpses and we’d appreciate a little help in staying alive…”

The first man snorted and the our inside could almost hear his roll his eyes, as though he thought his friend was losing it, “Dude, you’re bugging, I swear, there isn’t anybody inside.”

The second man growled, almost impatient now, “Look, someone just be sure to guard the door, okay? If they are inside, then they’ll know where Dave and Tony are. Let’s check a few other buildings.”

The pavement gritted against the bottom of the men’s shoes as they turned, their footsteps beginning to recede away from them. Rick looked between the other three of his group, his eyebrows tightening as though in decision.

“They drew on us!” he called out before any of the others could think to stop him, each of them immediately tensing, glancing toward the windows as they waited for the other group’s reaction. Hershel gave him a wide-eyed look, his eyebrows raising sternly as he gripped his pistol tightly.

They stopped for a heartbeat, then their shoes scraped against the pavement once more as they took a few steps toward the bar again.

“Are Dave and Tony in there? Are they okay?” The second man called again, his voice a lot more sure now as they waited for a response.

“No…” Rick sighed softly, tightening his fingers around the handle of his pistol, “They’re dead…”

“They killed Dave and Tony.” The man who spoke to them hissed to his companions, his voice tightening in anger. The first man tried to calm him, saying they should leave, but he refused.

“No man, no way am I going back and telling the group that Dave and Tony were gunned down by some assholes in a bar.” He growled when his friend persisted, obviously edgy, just wanting to get out of here before they ran the risk of getting shot down, too.

“Your friends were the ones who drew on us first!” Rick called out once more, caught between trying to be persuasive and calming all at the same time so the men wouldn’t try to draw fire, “They didn’t give us any other choice….look, I know we’ve all lost enough people, done enough in this new world that we wish we didn’t have to, but this is how it is now, you know? So why don’t we all just agree that this situation is just something that couldn’t be avoided…this was all just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong –“

The rest of Rick’s words were drowned out as gunfire filled the air, window pane shattering, raining down glass on the young Korean; Rick was immediately on his feet, aiming out through the hole it created and shooting out into the night, “Move, get out of here!” he yelled at Glenn, who was more than happy to oblige as he scrambled across the room, Shawn moving quickly behind him and crouching by the bar while the younger man threw himself down behind the jukebox standing just beside the doorway leading into the back, possibly toward the restrooms. Hershel had moved back to where Tony’s body lay in one corner, his foot gracing the rifle Glenn had dropped when they’d had to duck down to hide. He motioned to the other to get his attention, carefully kicking the weapon toward him, which he catches gratefully before clutching it close to his chest, his breathes coming in short, hard gasps. Glancing toward Rick, he watches him crouch under the shattered window, catching his eye and nodding quietly toward him, getting the very bad feeling that tonight was going to be a very long night for all of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Daryl is stoking a large fire just on the edge of the farm when he is joined by Carol, Sophia, and Christina, all of them panting as they slow their jogs to a walk upon reaching the fireside.

“Daryl…” Sophia said softly as she dropped down onto the ground beside the rock where he sat, poking at the fire with a big, heavy stick, “We….we can’t find Rose anywhere and none of the others are back yet either…”

The man doesn’t even look up from the blaze, not even bothering to take in the worried, scared expressions on each of the girls’ faces as they watch him, even as Sophia stared up at him with wide, glistening eyes, “Yeah…little bitch must’ve really gone off looking for ‘em like she said she would…didn’t think she really had the balls to do it.”

The trio all straighten at this, fixing Daryl with identical furrowed brows, their lips set into thin, confused frowns.

“You knew she was going?” Christina asked in disbelief as she moved around to stand across the fire from Daryl, staring at him incredulously. He gave a small grunt of confirmation.

“Asked me to go with her to help find everyone, but I told her I was done being everyone’s errant boy. Didn’t think she’d actually be dumb enough to go off on her own like this.”

“If you knew about this, you should’ve said something!” Christina told him, narrowing her eyes at him and crossing her arms, “We’re all here worried sick about Rose and the guys and you’re just sitting here, stoking your fire like it’s no big deal? What the hells’ the matter with you, that’s my older sister!”

“Yeah, and?” Daryl drawled as he finally looked up from the flames, getting to his feet and dropping the stick he was using to stoke it into the very heart of the fire, “She ain’t my problem, so why should I give a damn?”

Carol crossed her arms slowly over her chest as she regarded the hunter, narrowing her eyes slowly while Sophia knit her eyebrows, casting a glance over the tent set up behind him before she looked back up at the man, realization lighting her eyes. She reached out tentatively for him, gripping his pant leg, “Daryl, please…” She whispered, looking up at him pleadingly. He glanced down at the young girl, frowning at her for a moment before he yanked himself out of her grasp.

“No. None of this is my problem and it never has been nor will it ever be.” He said in a hard, taut voice, walking away from the three women without another word, as though that settled the argument once and for all. Christina turned to watch him with a deep frown, narrowing her eyes for a moment in thought before she glanced toward Carol and Sophia, the later of whom was being helped back to her feet by her mother. Carol, meanwhile, was staring off in the direction Daryl had gone, a knowing look in her eyes as her lips pursed tightly in thought

“Both of you go back to the others and tell them what’s going on, I’ll talk to Daryl.” She said softly, gesturing to Christina, who looked over her shoulder in the direction the hunter had disappeared before she sighed and followed Sophia back toward the farm, where the others were still looking for the missing woman. Carol watched them go until she couldn’t see them anymore in the darkness before she turned and walked off in the direction Daryl had taken. She spotted a figure in the trees, being over to pick something up from the ground and adding it to the strangely shaped bundle in their arms, which, if she had to guess, was probably a bundle of sticks he planned to use for his fire. Taking a deep breath to steel herself, Carol approached him.

“Daryl, please don’t do this…” she said softly as she joined him on the edge of the trees, watching him gather more sticks for his bundle without answering. She took a few steps toward him, “Daryl, don’t pull away from us like this, it’s bad enough I almost lost Sophia and we could lose Rose, but we can’t lose you, too.”

“Ain’t my problem.” Daryl told her gruffly without turning to face her as he started back toward the fire with his arms laden down with sticks. “If you wanna find the Princess so bad, one of you go looking for her, but leave me out of it.”

Carol opened her mouth to protest when she heard Sophia calling for her; she looked around, spotting her daughter motioning for her to come on, making her sigh as she turned back to the man, “Act as tough as you want, Daryl, but I know you care about Rose more than you let on…if we lose her, you’ll be hurt by it, too.”

The woman turned away to head back for the farm, keenly aware of the sharp blue eyes following her as she disappeared into the darkness before they snapped back to look into the crackling flames, turning orange in the bright light. He stared, hard, into the flames for a moment, allowing himself to drift off into deep thought, one hand coming up to brush over his own face as he thought of the young woman out there, his gut knotting worriedly at the thought of her being hurt, of walkers picking her off or her being captured by another, more aggressive group of survivors. Although convinced she would be able to fend for herself, Daryl knew that if Rose was to face a horde or large group by herself, she wouldn’t be able to make it out alive. And that thought alone just wretched at his stomach more than anything else in the entire world.

Damn it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Each of the men was panting heavily as they stayed, crouched down, inside the bar, waiting for their opponents to make another move; Rick was hurriedly putting new bullets in his revolver, glancing up at the empty pane above him, a few shards of glimmering glass breaking free to join the rest on the floor. Exchanging quick glances with Shawn, Hershel, and Glenn, he pushed himself up, closer to the window.

“Hey!” He yelled out into the suddenly quiet night, peering around the door in an effort to see if he couldn’t spot the others outside, “All of us here know that this isn’t going to end well, especially since there’s nothing for any of us to gain….if you all just back off now, no one else has to get hurt!”

Silence enveloped them all at that moment, not a sound heard from outside; Rick pushes up a little higher, glancing outside, furrowing his brows deeply when he sees the road out in front of the bar quite empty, a voice in the back of his mind telling him something just wasn’t right. Glancing over his shoulder, he motioned for Glenn to go check the back door to make sure they weren’t going to be ambushed, to which the young Asian nods in agreement, both his and Rick’s guns clicking echoing loudly in the deafening silence before he disappears. Shawn motions that he’ll cover Glenn and quickly follows him into the back.

Through the store room the two crept, slipping quietly past ceiling high shelves stocked with different kinds of booze, some in crates, others set out individually to grab when needed. A few clanked against one another as the duo passed, just brushing past them, gentle enough to where they didn’t knock them over and cause a ruckus. A short flight of old, wooden steps waited for them at the other end, ending just feet from the door leading out into alleyway behind the building. The wooden boards creaked underfoot, louder than usual in the silence, making Glenn flinch with each step as Shawn tightened a hand around the handle of his sword. When they reached the bottom of the steps, Shawn stopped Glenn before he could reach for one of the double doors, motioning him to get behind him and aim the gun straight ahead as he moved forward himself.

A shadow falls across the glass of the left door as there’s the sound of an empty bottle being kicked and rolling across pavement outside while the door handle jingles, making both men freeze; Shawn grabs for his sword, but Glenn is faster, aiming his gun for the window and shooting a single round. The glass immediately shatters, scattering across the ground as there’s the sound of retreating footsteps, allowing the two to let out slow, relieved breathes as Rick calls out for the two of them.

“We’re okay! We’re fine!” Glenn yells back toward the bar as Shawn carefully peers outside into the darkness, looking up and down the alleyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The low rumble of his bike is the only sound that can be heard for, possibly, miles around as Daryl directs it down the long stretch of road leading into the nearby town. His hands grip the handle bars tightly as his sharp blue eyes scan the surrounding area, looking for any evidence that the young woman who had disappeared had passed on by here to be sure he was going the right way, his lips pursing tightly in irritation as the wind whips at his hair and face.

Daryl doesn’t know why he’s even out here in the first place since he was most definitely done running around cleaning up everyone else’s messes and being treated like an errand boy, but he does know that the thought of Rose being out here alone, possibly hurt or even dead just did not sit right with him, thoughts that just kept circulating through his mind again and again no matter what the hell he did to forget them. He could really give a fuck if everyone at the farm thought he was being a heartless, selfish bastard for not going after Rick and the others himself, he didn’t care, all of them could go off being stupid if they wanted to, yet there were some that had managed to get under his skin, that had gotten to him, and that included Sophia and Carol. Even Rose had managed to sneak her way in, which was why he was out here looking for her in the first place, even if he couldn’t exactly explain how she was affecting him at this very moment. He just…he had to make sure she was okay…that’s not to say he’s admitting anything, no, no he wasn’t he was….was just trying to keep Carol and the others from constantly badgering him about going after her, that’s all. This was just to keep them off his back because, knowing Carol and a few of the members of the Anderson family, they would be stubborn enough to bother him until he went out to find her or else go out themselves and that would just make Shane go ballistic again, which was something they all wished to avoid right now. Yeah…no need for another fiasco like the one at the barn this afternoon…

Something in the distance caught the hunter’s attention and he narrowed his eyes as he drew closer, slowing his bike down to investigate as a strange shadow loomed up out of the darkness ahead, just on the edge of the tree line. Slowing down enough to where he could place his feet on the ground once more and walk the bike forward, Daryl pulled himself up from the seat and finally drew to a stop, casting his eye over the wreckage with a tight-lipped frown, his eyebrows pulling together over his nose; it looked like Rose had gotten herself in quite the accident, seeing as how she had managed to get the car on it’s side and shattered the windshield, although, if Daryl had to guess, that had probably happened afterward, so she could get out of the vehicle, seeing as how it was laying on the driver’s side. And it looked as though her bad luck hadn’t run out there, seeing as how there were a couple of dead walkers laying by the hood of the car, one on top of the other.

The bad feeling knotted at his stomach again, making Daryl’s hands tighten around the handlebars of his bike as he quickly surveyed the surrounding area, clenching his teeth together for a moment, “Rose!” He called out softly, keeping his voice low so as not to attract any more walkers to the crash site, even though a voice in the back of his mind was telling him that the young woman was likely not within hearing range at the moment. The damned girl was stubborn enough to ignore the fact that had been in a car crash and then was attacked by two walkers if she had her mind set on something important, which obviously included making sure her loved ones were safe and sound.

“Stupid bitch…” Daryl growled as he reeved his bike and peeled off down the road once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the bar, Rick turns to Hershel as they listen to the distant sound of a car reeving, “Hershel, I’ll hold ‘em off here, I want you to go help Shawn cover Glenn so he can make a run for your car, which he can then pull around back so we can make a run for it, too, and get the hell outta here.”

“You want Shawn and I to cover Glenn?” Hershel asked with a frown, furrowing his brows at the slightly younger man, earning a nod in return.

“Neither of you really went to train with guns, which would’ve really helped about now. Shawn’s good with his katana, but that’s not gonna help in a long range situation like this.” Rick whispered, shifting a little to get into a better position while Hershel shook his head. “I know how to shoot a gun, I just don’t really like it all that much, but we’ll do our best.”

Rick nodded gratefully to the older man, watching as he slipped off into the back to join the others.

Hershel was silent as he crept out into the back room, where he found Shawn and Glenn standing by the broken window of the double doors leading out behind the building, peering around cautiously in an effort to spot their enemy as the young Korean gripped his gun tightly, prepared to fire at a second’s notice. The bottles on the shelf rattled as Hershel joined them, making both tense and turn, Glenn lifting his gun, only to relax when he saw who it was, giving a small, apologetic smile as Hershel gently pushed the barrel out of his face.

“Sorry.” He whispered as he lowered the weapon, stepping back as Shawn returned his attention back outside, listening quietly as Hershel explained Rick’s plan, earning a disbelieving look from the young man.

“He wants me to try?” He whispered in a frightened voice, staring at the old farmer, who gave him a stern, but trusting look in return. “You’ll try and you’ll succeed. Shawn and I will be covering you, don’t worry.” He reassured him with a gentle smile while Glenn just rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah, great plan…” He muttered sarcastically. Shawn looked back at him.

“You’re obviously the quickest out of any of us, Glenn, and we need speed if we’re going to get the car.” He whispered softly, turning to face him, “And don’t worry, Hershel and I will be watching your back like hawks, we promise.”

Glenn cast the Anderson patriarch a skeptical look before he sighed, nodding his head, “All right, I’ll try, but I still don’t have a good feeling about this…” he grumbled as he moved up alongside him by the door; Hershel cocked his gun, moving up on Glenn’s other side and pressing up against the wall as Shawn carefully swung the door open, wincing a little at the loud squeal the hinges emitted in response. Glenn carefully stepped into the door frame, cocking his own gun as he looked up and down the alleyway to be sure it was clear before stepping out. Shawn slowly moved out behind him, peering toward the back of the building, which was partially obscured by the branches of a tree while Hershel stepped into the doorway, peering around himself.

With Shawn at his back and Hershel watching from the side, Glenn carefully started up the alley toward the street, scanning the shadows for a sign of movement as he waited for the enemy to attack, which didn’t take long.

A man appeared from behind the tree at the back of the building, lifting his gun to take a couple of shots at the men; Shawn reacted as soon as he saw him, reaching back to quickly shove Glenn out of harms’ way before diving sideways to avoid the bullets as Hershel returned fire. He caught the man in the side and he fell backward onto the grass, crying out in pain and moaning loudly as he clutched at his wound.

Shawn sat up as footsteps approached from inside the bar and Rick appeared behind Hershel a moment later, asking what had happened.

“The guy…was waiting for us behind the building,” Shawn said as he got to his feet, glancing back toward where the man had fallen, “He fired at us…”

“Shawn tried to protect him, but I think he hit Glenn,” Hershel said, pointing toward the dumpster, where Shawn and Rick could see the young man’s legs sticking out, his white sneakers bright in the moonlight, “It doesn’t look like he’s moving.”

Shawn’s heart nearly stopped in his chest then in fear for Glenn, although he didn’t get the chance to check on him himself as Hershel asked if he’d been hit. He glanced down at his left arm, where one of the bullets had just barely grazed him, leaving a shallow cut on his upper arm. Hershel looked at it briefly.

“Doesn’t look too bad. I’ll disinfect it and put a bandage on it when we get back to the farm.” Hershel said with a relieved sigh, earning a grateful smile in return before Shawn moved to crouch down on the other side of the dumpster where Rick and Glenn are hiding. Rick looks back at him, motioning for him to follow as he started to move away toward the front of the building, the man behind them continuing to groan loudly in pain. Shawn moved across the alley to press himself against the wall, creeping up after Rick, only to leap backward as more gunshots split the air, a few imbedding themselves in the dumpster he’d just been hiding behind.

“Get back!” Rick hissed as he scurried back beside Glenn while Shawn hid again. Tires squealed against pavement as a large white truck peeled into view, coming to a stop before the pharmacy across the street, where the group could see one of the men aiming a gun at them from the rooftop.

“Let’s go out of here!” The driver of the truck yelled out the window at the sniper, the black tinted windows obscuring view of him from where the group was pinned. “They’re roamers everywhere, we have to go! Hurry it up!”

The man on the roof leaned over the edge to talk to his companion, his eyebrows raising in panic, “Wait, what about Sean?”

“No, he was shot, just leave him, we’ve gotta go! They’re roamers everywhere!”

“We’re just gonna leave?”

“Just jump!” The driver yelled as the other man hurried toward the edge of the building, peering over the edge toward the slanted roof of the one next door doubtfully, “Hurry it up, jump!”

Climbing onto the low wall that surrounded the roof, the man jumped; his feet hit the slanted roof and then slid out from under him, sending him tumbling down toward the edge, his gun clattering to the ground below; a wet sound rent the air, followed by loud, hysteric screams of pain.

“He didn’t make it….” Glenn whispered tightly as he peered around Rick, Shawn furrowing his brows as he peered around the corner, watching the man who had fallen yell out for help. The driver didn’t make a move to get out of the car, however and just pressed down on the gas, yelling out apologizes as he sped out of view. In the alley where the man had fallen, he yells out for help, telling him not to leave and, without the truck obscuring their view, the four are able to see that the sniper had impaled his leg on one of the spikes of a fence, just below the knee-cap, where he was currently trapped.

“We have to help him.” Shawn whispered, looking hurriedly to the others with wide eyes, feeling a pang of empathy for the young man as Rick looks between him and the other for a moment, his eyebrows knitting for a second before he finally sighed.

“Glenn, get Hershel.” He told the young man as Shawn sighed in relief and then ran across the street to do what he could, hurriedly shushing the hurt man, telling him if he wasn’t quiet that he could attract walkers and that they were here to help him.

The man Hershel had shot suddenly began yelling for help himself as several walkers suddenly staggered up to where he lay, snarling and growling as they fell on him. Hershel raised a gun and managed to take one down, while the other two began to devour the pour man while he screamed and thrashed in pain. Glenn hurriedly grabbed at Hershel’s arm, telling him to just leave him as he hurried pulled him away to join the others.

“His leg is stuck, I don’t know what we could do!” Shawn was telling Rick as Hershel and Glenn joined them, looking at the impaled leg as the young man begged them to help him through big, glistening tears. Hershel gripped Rick’s shoulder as the snarls of walkers drew closer, suddenly sounding like they were all around as they spotted more coming from the surrounding woods just behind some of the buildings.

“They must’ve heard the gunfire…we have to go!” Glenn said quickly, looking around at the approaching horde as Shawn ran a hand through his hair. “We have to go now!”

“N-No, please, please don’t go!” He cried loudly, reaching out to grasp the shoulder of Shawn’s shirt, clutching tightly to the fabric as though it were a lifeline. Shawn touched his hand, trying to sooth him quickly as Hershel apologized, telling him they had to leave now.

“We can’t just leave him here, Hershel, he’s just a kid!” Shawn said quickly, grasping at the young man’s hand as Rick agreed with him; Glenn and Hershel gave them hard looks, unable to believe they were sticking up for someone who had, not moments ago, been shooting at them. “He’s young, he’s doing what he can to survive. He can’t even possibly be older than any of my children, it’s not fair just to leave him like this!” Shawn argued heatedly as he continued to beg them not to go. Glenn hurriedly looked around them, clutching his gun tightly as the walkers closed in on them.

“Guys, this place is crawling with walkers!” He said desperately as Hershel looked the boy’s leg over.

“We’re not leaving him here.” Rick said stubbornly.

“This fence has gone clean through the leg, there isn’t any way we’d be able to get it free without tearing it.” Hershel said gravely, shaking his head; Shawn continued to try and sooth the young man, shushing him as Rick told him just to shut up before he shot him.

“That could be our answer here.” Hershel said darkly, looking pointedly at Rick at this as Shawn gave him a disbelieving look, “Clearly we’re not going to be able to get that leg off without tearing all the muscles to shreds, which’ll mean he won’t be able to run and he could possibly bleed out.”

“Please be quiet, son.” Shawn said pleadingly, putting a hand over the boy’s mouth to quiet him as the screams continued to echo out from behind the bar where the other man was being devoured, “Please, we can’t help you if you’re not quiet, shh.”

“Maybe we should just put him down, put him out of his misery.” Hershel said in as gentle a voice as he could muster at the moment, “I don’t like seeing killing anymore than any of you, but this is just cruel.”

“Don’t we have that hatchet in the car?” Shawn said quickly, turning back to Hershel, “Maybe we’ll be able to take the leg off.”

The young man’s eyes widened and he frantically shook his head back and forth, his begging muffled behind Shawn’s hand. Rick looked hurriedly at Hershel, his eyebrows raising pleadingly.

“Will the blade be able to cut through bone?” he asked quickly while Hershel chewed his bottom lip in thought, his thick white brows furrowed deeply over his eyes.

“In order to cut off the leg properly, I’d have to sever the ligaments just below the kneecap, but cut above the tibia, which means he’ll lose his lower leg.”

The young man continued to beg, although he was asking them not to take his lower leg, although none of them were listening as Hershel was listening off what they would need to do in order to take care of the wound once they got him free. If they didn’t want him to bleed out, they would need to cauterize the wound and then wrap it. Rick exchanged a quick look with Shawn, who nodded hurriedly before he turned back to Hershel.

“Looks like we don’t have a choice. I’ll get the hatchet. Glenn, cover them.” He ordered as he made a run for the car to get the weapon. Hershel began giving orders of his own, asking Shawn to hand him a stick, which they quickly put in the young man’s mouth to stifle his voice so he wouldn’t scream while they were doing this.

The growls of approaching walkers alerted them to the rapidly approaching horde just behind the buildings, Shawn hurriedly glancing over his shoulder as Glenn shot into the crowd, yelling at them to hurry. The young man screamed as Hershel wrapped a cloth around his leg just above the knee and Rick yelled at him to be quiet. The growling only got louder as they pressed in on them, dozens of faces blurring together to form one giant mass of gray, rotting flesh and broken, black and yellow teeth.

“God, they’re everywhere!” Glenn yelled as he fired more rounds into the crowd. Rick hurried to join him, yelling toward Hershel to ask how it was coming. Hershel showed Shawn where to hold the young man to keep him still as he started to cut into the leg. Glenn took a few steps back toward them, the loud growls of walkers and the young man’s screams making it hard to hear him as Shawn tried to concentrate on helping Hershel.

“Guys we’re almost out of ammo, we’ve gotta go!” he said desperately to the older man.

Rick shot a few more rounds before backing up to join them as well, glancing at Hershel, “We don’t have a lot of time, we have to go.”

“We can’t hold ‘em off. If you’re gonna do it, do it now, Hershel!” Glenn pressed, panting anxiously as Rick pressed him to hurry. Hershel snapped at them that there wasn’t enough time for him to do this. Rick exchanged looks with Glenn for a moment before hurried grabbing Hershel’s arm. “C’mon, we’re going!”

Shawn looked up at him with wide eyes, yanking away from Glenn with wide eyes as he tried to pull him after Rick and Hershel as they ran for the car. The Korean gave him a look, telling him they had to go as the other young man begged them not to leave. The older man looked between the car and the trapped boy for a moment, his heart racing in his chest as the walkers’ snarls filled his ears, the others yelling at him to come on. His eyes settled on the trapped leg, his mind screaming at him to run, but he ignored it and leapt toward the trapped limb, yanking upward with all his might.

Shawn would swear from that day on that the scream the young man let loose would leave a permanent scar on his eardrums and conscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If there was one thing Daryl was willing to admit about Rose Anderson, it was that she was dedicated; by the time he caught up to the young woman, she was several miles away from where she had crashed the car, just a little under one from the town, which both could see silhouetted against the dark velvet horizon as he pulled up alongside her on the road.

“I thought you weren’t stick your neck out for anyone anymore.” Rose said without turning to face the man, her gaze still ahead as she continued her quick, steady trek toward the shadowed buildings ahead of them; Daryl didn’t miss the occasional limp in her step as she walked, as though she’d sprained something during the crash or gotten hurt when she’d been fighting the walkers nor did he miss the dried blood on her face or hands. A very small smile was on her lips, though, an amused look overshadowing something deeper she didn’t wish to divulge not yet. “Did my family pressure you into making this trip or something? I know Anna can be pretty intimidating when she’d angry.”

Daryl snorted slightly, “Even if your little sister did threaten me, I could’ve handled it.”

“You could’ve handled having a girl tell you that if you don’t get off your ass she’ll turn you into a woman in the most painful way possible?” Rose asked, finally turning to look at him with a quirked brow, the smile twisting her lips wider when she saw him give a small wince in response. Shaking her head in bemusement, she returned her attention again, “So why are you here, if not because one of the others sent you?”

“…They didn’t technically send me, but they did guilt me into coming…” Daryl grumbled, rolling his eyes a little, “They were worried about you and wanted to be sure you were all right…judging by the accident back there, I’d say they definitely have something to worry about.”

“I’m a good driver.” Rose shot back, turning to glare at him, “I was just a bit distracted today, that’s all and then that walker came out of nowhere….”

“Well in any case, you’re coming back with me.” Daryl told her sternly as he pulled his bike to a stop, “Now c’mon, you need to have those wounds looked at.”

“I’m not going back with you.” Rose said stubbornly without stopping, continuing down the road away from Daryl, who stared after her with narrowed eyes, “Hurt or not, I’m going into town to make sure my father and the others are okay and unless you’re here to help me, you can just go on back to the farm and tell everyone I’m fine, that I’ll be back with the others.”

Pursing his lips tightly once more, Daryl reeved his bike and sped up the road to pull up in front of Rose, forcing her to stop as he glared up at her, “Yeah, see, that plan doesn’t exactly work for me, seeing as how I don’t like lying about stuff like that when I can tell someone’s hurt and needs help.”

“Well, aren’t you a gentleman?” Rose said sarcastically, glaring at Daryl as she moved around him and the bike and continued onward, “I’m fine, Daryl, I’ll live. Finding my father and the others is far more important than me. Besides someone had to go and I wasn’t going to put that burden on one of the others when they’re busy enough as is.”

“So you decided to stick your neck out instead, even now when you’re hurt?” Daryl asked as he cut off the engine and swung one leg over the seat, following Rose so he could grab her arm and pull her to a stop, “I don’t know if you’ve ever gotten advice about dangerous situations like this, but in this world, going off on your own isn’t exactly a good idea. You were almost munched on by those two walkers back there already!”

Rose turned around to face him, glaring and yanking her arm back from Daryl’s grasp, “If you remember, I wasn’t planning on going off on my own like this, I did ask you to come along with me, but you were the one who decided to become a hermit and stop doing everyone favors, so excuse me if I didn’t want to bother anyone else. You were the one pulling back from everyone because you got scared of making connections with people.”

“I told you I’m not scared.” Daryl got out from between clenched teeth, giving Rose a hard look, “And ‘sides, this ain’t about me, this is about you. You obviously need help, judgin’ by how you’re walking and all that blood all over you. Now you’d best get on that bike and let me take you back home so you can get some medical attention.”

“Or what, Daryl?” Rose challenged, crossing her arms over her chest and quirking a brow at him, “What’re you going to do if I don’t do as you say, hm? Are you going to try and scare me into coming back with you? You can try, buddy, but I’m telling you right now, that bullshit isn’t going to work on me. Why’re you even here, anyway? You basically said yourself you didn’t care what happened to anyone else and yet here you are, which means you obviously must care about someone other than yourself. What exactly happened at that barn to make you try to pull away like this? What are you so afraid of?”

Daryl regarded the young woman with stony eyes, clenching his teeth together for a moment before he moved closer to her once more, staring her down without a word. Rose, once again, met his gaze without flinching, narrowing her eyes slowly up at him, trying to ignore the way his close proximity made her heart flutter against her ribs like a trapped bird, staring intently into his hardened eyes. They were like bright gems polished until they gleamed, the light, ocean like depths overshadowed with deep cobalt blue, like a sheet of ice had hardened over the surface to protect it’s deepest, most precious secrets.

“What I do with my life ain’t any of your concern, Princess, and if you want to keep that nose of yours’ on your face, I suggest keeping it out of everyone else’s business.” He growled out at her, narrowing his eyes, “Otherwise, you are going to lose your family just like Carol almost lose Sophia. You’re coming back with me right now.”

“No I’m not.” Rose told him firmly, clenching her own jaw, “Not until I know what the hell is going through your head, Daryl Dixon. There is a reason why you’re pulling away from everyone like this and it isn’t because we’re all just dead weight or because you don’t want to stick your neck out for anyone anymore, because we both know that’s bullshit. If you weren’t going to try and help anyone else, you wouldn’t’ve come out here looking for me like this, even if you were threatened with castration. So what is it, huh? Are you just afraid of getting close to anyone else because you’re afraid of losing them like you lost Merle, or almost lost Sophia? Why are you pulling away from everyone when you’ve earned a place in this group? When you have people who care about your wellbeing instead of just a group of strangers who could only have you here or your skills in hunting and tracking…what is it that’s making you pull away, Daryl?”

Daryl took a few steps back away from Rose as her eyes bore into his, trying to break through the layer of ice that kept the secrets hidden in their depths from being discovered. Rose watched him without taking her eyes from his face, her brows furrowing deeply as her lips set into a thin line.

“What is it, Daryl? I know you always have to act tough, but we both know that’s just a façade, right? So why don’t you let me see past it and let me help you?”

There was that look again, the damned scrutinizing look that she had given him before, like a psychologist analyzing their patient, judging them, trying to figure out what was wrong, what had caused them to become the person they are, all the problems they had. It made Daryl feel very uncomfortable, like Rose was trying to see past his very skin to his soul, like he was laid bare before her, vulnerable and weak, easily bendable to her will. It creeped him the fuck out and he hated it. No one would ever be able to understand anything he had gone through and he would be damned if he was going to just bend over and expose himself to someone he hardly even knew, if he was just going to bare all his weaknesses to anyone. He wasn’t going to just roll over like meek prey to a predator, no, that wasn’t what a Dixon did, not ever! No, a Dixon was a predator and they fought tooth and nail to survive on their own. They didn’t need no one…he didn’t need anyone.

Especially not some spoiled little girl from Connecticut who thinks she’s all that just because she grew up in New England with the perfect family and could get anyone to fall under her spell just from fluttering her eyelashes at them.

“I don’t let you in cuz it ain’t none of your business, little girl, it ain’t no body’s business!’ Daryl snapped at her, his accent thickening subconsciously as a small sense of pride swelling inside him at the way she flinched at his words, “You think you know things, don’t yeh, jus’ cuz you grew up in some amazin’, perfect little family and went to some fancy schools up there in the north, but you don’t know jack! Not about me, not about anyone ‘round here!” He got up in her face again, jabbing a finger at her, watching her eyes widen as she looked up at him, almost surprised at his anger. “You’re jus’ some little girl stickin’ her nose in the adults’ problems where it don’t belong, tryin’ to figure out thin’s your brain’s too underdeveloped to ever understand! You don’t even seem to understand the dangerous situation you’ve put yourself in out here, runnin’ off like this and gettin’ yourself hurt, yet still wanderin’ around out here like you’re just out at the circus!”

He grabbed her wrist then, looming over her, so close he could feel her breath on his lips as she stared up into his eyes with her wide, hazel ones, “Yeah, I came out here to find you, but that’s only cuz I was guilted inta it, none of this is my responsibility, not you or the problems you family or even the rest of this group are causin’. And nona my problems are your concern, either, you get it? Now I’m takin’ yeh back to the farm and that’s it, cuz after this, I’m done dealin’ with alla’yeh cry babies. I’m done dealin’ with people who think they know everything or who jus’ stick their noses in other people’s business when they don’t need to. I don’t need anyone else, not you or any of the others on that farm.”

Something suddenly sparked in Rose’s eyes that jolted Daryl out of the fury that clouded his mind, making him finally lean back away from the young woman for a heartbeat, his eyes searching hers’ to find out what it was, only for his heart to sink in realization as he took in her facial expression; even beneath the mask Daryl could see Rose attempting to arrange over her face, he could see in her eyes that something he had said had upset her, just in the way the surface of her hazel irises darkened, as though to cloak the depths and stifle the feelings threatening to overtake her, although there was one emotion he could see simmering just on the surface that he knew all too well.

Fear.

Even under the ramrod, proud stance she had taken, the way she met his gaze, he could see the spark of fear just glinting around the edges of her pupils, which had blown out to encase much of the iris, leaving very thin, hazel green circles. His grip almost immediately loosened around her wrist, which he could feel shaking against his palm and he took a step away from her without breaking her gaze.

“We should get back…” he finally managed to get out after a short stretch of silence, his voice suddenly strained, weak; Rose was silent for a moment longer, regarding him silently before her expression smoothed out, the crease between her brows disappearing as her mouth relaxed. Her eyes were the only things that still betrayed the hurricane of emotion she suppressed.

“But…what about -?” She turned to look back in the direction of the town before looking up at him again; Daryl huffed slightly, “Your dad’s gonna be pissed if he gets back to the farm before us and finds you gone, won’t he…? Wouldn’t want him to worry…”

Rose contemplated this for a half a minute before she let out a slow, reluctant sigh and nodded, “Yeah…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The ride back to the farm was silent and stiff for both parties. After their argument, neither were willing to be the first to speak, both too wrapped up in their thoughts to think to say anything to the other, even as Rose leaned her head as lightly as she could against the back of Daryl’s shoulder, her arms wrapped loosely around his waist to keep herself steady on the back of the bike, eyes squinted against the harsh wind whipping past her face as she stared into the distance, turning over in her mind everything that had just happened between them.

Even despite the fact that Daryl hadn’t shared anything more about himself, just his reaction tonight had more certainly confirmed her thoughts about him pulling away…Daryl was scared of getting close to anyone else, but not just because of something that had happened at the barn, no…there was something deeper than that, something that had happened in his past…his anger, the way he lashed out…obviously there was abuse in his past...no doubt from his father, something he had experienced and learned, which had probably been why he had been about to –

Rose felt her heart race at the thought of Daryl possibly raising a hand to her and worry warred with fear inside her, her fight or flight instinct rearing it’s head immediately at the thought of danger. It was a learned behavior, not something he would, consciously, do himself. Daryl was not that kind of man. And she knew that.

That was one of the thoughts in Rose’s mind as she and Daryl rode through the front gate into the farmyard and up to the house, and the one that remained as they came to a stop before the front steps. A few of the others were still awake, including Christina, Lori, Carol, and Maggie, all of whom immediately got up and ascended the steps to meet them.

“Rose!” Christina pulled her sister into a hug as soon as she swung her leg off the motorcycle, pulling back to look her over, her eyes widening as she took in the older girl’s appearance; Carol, Maggie and Lori were immediately at her sides, looking at Rose with their own saucer like eyes, “What in the world happened to you, are you all right?!” The youngest of the group asked in a frantic voice, already shifting through the files in her mind of the herbs and supplies she would need to treat these. Rose gave a small, apologetic smile, nodding her head.

“I’m okay….just got in a little accident, that’s all….” She looked reluctantly at Maggie before ducking her head, rubbing her neck, “I’m sorry about your car, Maggie….”

Daryl snorted behind them, already getting ready to return to his own little camp on the edge of the property, “Better watch her carefully next time, otherwise she could end up in a worse situation than this one; she was lucky there were only a couple of walkers she had to deal with.”

Christina stared at her older sister fearfully then while Rose tried to sooth away everyone’s worry, “I handled them, there were only two and I’m completely fine, no bites or scratches. Yeah, I’m a little banged up from the crash, but that’s it, there’s no need to make a fuss…”

“How can we not make a fuss when you come back all bruised and bloody like this?” Lori asked as she looked at Rose sternly, her hands on her hips. Rose looked back at her with a frown, her brows furrowing. “Look, I knew what I was getting into when I volunteered to go into town to find Rick and the others, I knew it was going to be dangerous. I mean, no, I wasn’t expecting to get into a car accident like I did, but I knew getting attacked by walkers was a possibility and fighting them is just something we have to do now. I got back here alive, that should be all that matters. Once I’m cleaned up and bandaged, I’ll be fine, there’s no need to worry about me anymore, especially when we have much bigger matters to attend to at this moment. Okay?”

The other five gathered all watched Rose quietly for a moment as she scanned each of their faces, her eyebrows raising as she waited for them to speak; finally, each of them sighed and nodded, Christina taking her sister’s arm and leading her inside to look at her wounds. Maggie and Lori followed them inside, but Carol stayed, turning to face Daryl as he was getting ready to return to his isolated camp.

“You did a good thing, Daryl.” She told him softly with a small smile as he looked over his shoulder at her, frowning, “I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say, thank you for bringing her back safe and sound.”

Daryl shrugged, “Wasn’t a big deal, really…someone had to go and convince that girl to come back in one piece…”

Carol laughed softly, nodding, “Yeah, I guess Rose can be pretty stubborn…thankfully you know how to deal with someone like that…you two really seem to have a connection.”

Daryl didn’t respond and just reeved his bike up, but Carol hurried stepped up beside him, subconsciously grabbing one of the handlebars, making him frown up at her. She looked pleadingly back at him, her eyebrows furrowing deeply over her watery blue eyes.

“Daryl, please don’t start to pull away again…you’ve earned a place here, not just on the farm or in the group, but with us: me, Sophia, the Andersons…don’t push us away…”

The man’s frown deepened and he pushed her hand off his bike, scowling now, “Geeze, are all you women like this or is it when you’re just around me?” He huffed angrily, standing up from his seat to meet Carol’s eyes, “Well, I’ll tell you what I told princess back on the road: mind your own damned business if you want to keep those lil’ noses o’ you’re on your faces and focus on your own shit before you go divin’ into someone else’s. Maybe if you focus more on Sophia, you won’t lose her as easily next time. She almost died cuz you were too busy mindin’ everyone else’s business but your own!”

Carol gave Daryl a wide-eyed, stumped look in response to his outburst, her eyebrows setting in the middle over her eyes as her face contorted in confusion, “Daryl…I’m just trying to look out for you…we care about you…all of us…”

An unconvinced snort was his response, “Yeah, I’m sure you all do, but none of you know jack about me! Non’a yeh! Did you think this was all about my daddy or some shit like that? No, it ain’t! This is about you,” he jabbed a finger at Carol angrily, glaring at her as she flinched, but didn’t move away from him; a voice in the back of Daryl’s mind reminded him of what the woman had had to go through, but his anger easily overshadowed it, “About how afraid you are! You lost your husband and nearly lost your daughter, too! You’re afraid of bein’ alone, bein’ left all by yourself out in the world now, which is why you cling onto anyone you can! Like me and Shawn, for instance. Well, I’ll tell you one thing, sweetheart, you ain’t my problem and neither is that lil’ girl o’ yours’. So why don’t you just go and cozy up to that big ol’ teddy bear, cozy up to his kids so they’ll protect you, but jus’ leave me the hell out of it!”

Plopping himself back down on the bike seat, Daryl reeved the engine once more and peeled away from the house toward his camp without looking back. Carol could only stare after him through the cloud of dust the back wheel kicked up behind him, sighing slowly to herself at the knowledge that she had a very long road ahead of her in trying to get him to open up again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Hey.”

Maggie looked up from her perch on the edge of Beth’s bed, giving a small smile as Rose joined her, Andrea, and Christina in the bedroom the next morning; the young woman crossed the room to seat herself on the other side of the bed, pulling the wet strands of hair out of her face into a messy ponytail. She’d just finished cleaning herself up, having showered and changed her clothes before letting her little sister bandage her wounds, whilst getting a lecture from said nurse while she was at it. It looked like she wouldn’t be allowed to do much of anything for the next day or so until they were sure she didn’t have serious injures, like a concussion from her head wound or any internal bleeding. And right now, that had to wait until Hershel got back and took care of Beth first.

“How’s she doing?” Rose asked softly as she looked worriedly at the sleeping blond, letting her hair fall over her shoulder as Christina was checking her vitals while Andrea was checking the IV drip they had set up by the bed.

“Beth’s gotten a little dehydrated since we last checked, but thankfully Andrea helped me set up an IV drip so she doesn’t get worse.” Christina responded without looking up from the face of her wristwatch while she timed Beth’s pulse. “But until we’re entirely sure what’s wrong, I’m afraid that’s the best we’ll be able to do at the moment…at least until Hershel comes back…”

Hazel green eyes left the blond to dart to the short haired brunette sitting across from her as she gave a small sigh, running a hand through the wavy locks as her teeth worried her bottom lip. Rose reached over to gently touch her hand, giving a small, reassuring smile.

“It’ll be okay, Maggie, I’m sure our dads and the others will be back soon…I’m just sorry I couldn’t bring them back myself…” She said with a small, sincere smile, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. Maggie gave her a reassuring smile in return, patting her hand gently.

“It’s okay, Rose, I’m just glad you’re back safe and sound…I do wish my dad was here, though….” She sighed, returning her attention to her little sister again. Andrea frowned worriedly and moved to stand beside her, patting her other shoulder.

“He’ll be here, soon, hun, you just gotta try and stay strong a bit longer…for Beth.” She said softly, earning a small nod in return, although Maggie didn’t take her eyes off the sleeping figure. Rose cocked her head a little, seeing a small, wistful smile tugging at the other young woman’s lips, her expression one she recognized all too well in these circumstances.

“What’re you thinking about, Maggie?” She asked her softly, finally gaining her attention and giving a gentle smile when she furrowed her brows a little in confusion, “I’ve seen that look before on my family’s faces since this whole thing started, I know the signs…are you thinking about something that happened with Beth?” She was genuinely curious to know what it was that was going through Maggie’s mind at the moment as she sat with her ailing sister, wondering what could make her smile in such a melancholy kind of way. She herself had many an interesting and funny memory of both her sisters and brother, but she had a feeling that what Maggie needed right now was just to think about her own silly memory with her sister, not hear hers’.

The confusion left Maggie’s features and she sat up straighter, rubbing her neck slightly, “I was just…thinkin’ about one memory I have with Beth….but, you wouldn’t want to hear it…” She looked away shyly; Rose squeezed her shoulder, scooting closer, “No, I would, Maggie, I would. Look, I know what it feels like to have goofy fond memories with your sister, trust me, I have more than my fair share.”

Christina shot her a playful look over her shoulder and gently shoved her, making Rose laugh softly as she returned her attention to Maggie, “But it’s always fun to hear the goofy, silly things other people did with their siblings, too. So, please, tell us?”

Maggie slowly lifted her eyes back to look at Rose before looking around at Andrea and Christina as well, slowly relaxing when she saw them both give reassuring smiles and nods in agreement, looking more than eager to hear; finally, she sighed, playing with her short hair, a small, fond yet shy smile gracing her lips then.

“My dad would die if he ever heard about this,” she admitted, making each of the other girls giggle, knowing it had to be an embarrassing story if that was how she started it off, although none of them had the heart to interrupt her. “Well…it was my first summer back from college…I drove myself home and dumped all my stuff off in my room before heading straight for the stable for a ride. I’d been dying for one for months, especially being off in the city, you know…”

Rose can’t help but nod along in agreement with her, knowing that feeling all too well, although she didn’t say a word, just smiled in encouragement for Maggie to continue.

“And my family gets back from church while I’m gone…Beth sees my things sitting in my room, starts unpacking them.”

Andrea smiles, “That’s sweet of her.”

Maggie gives a small laugh in response, “Yeah, it was…until this one here started going through my backpack. She ends up finding this little plastic container filled with pink and green candies insides.” Rose’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth in both horror in amusement, staring at Maggie while Christina’s eyebrows shot up and her mouth gaped open while Maggie just laughed, shaking her head, “Beth didn’t even know I was on the pill…she got so freaked out over the thought of me having sex with guys at college, she actually ran outside and chucked the bottle into the duck pond.”

“Oh no,” Rose laughed behind her hand, shaking her head quickly with Christina is in a fit of giggles.

“Then there I come, riding up, and I see her do it, too, so I’m screaming and she’s crying. Shawn actually thought that one of us was drowning, so he comes running out to see what’s wrong. But then the jerk figures out what’s going on, ends up scaring my horse with his laughter, making him rear up and splatter all of us with mud. Dad comes outside, asking, ‘What the heck’s goin’ on out here?!’ And Beth, all she has to do is turn around, bat her eyelashes, and tell him, ‘we’re just swimming, daddy.’ Even with her Sunday dress covered in snot and mud…”

Maggie smiles wistfully at her younger sister while a short stretch of silence follows her story, only broken by the sound of Rose and Christina giggling behind their hands while Andrea just smiles softly herself. She watches the sleeping blond for a moment before looking at Maggie again, reaching out to gently touch her shoulder once more.

“Rick, Glenn, and Shawn will find your dad and bring him back safely.” She told her softly, earning a small nod in return as something lit up in Andrea’s eyes, something that did not go unnoticed by the eldest of the Anderson siblings, even as she was wiping a few small tears from her eyes. She hummed thoughtfully for a moment, cocking her head to the side.

“Hmm, Glenn’s a really good guy, isn’t he?” she mused, watching Maggie’s reaction for a moment to see what she would say or do; the young woman’s features softened a little, her smile widening a little as the light in her eyes danced, “Yeah…he really is.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With the men still gone, Beth in shock and Rose all banged up from her little escapade to go find them, everyone knew it was high time that a proper search party was sent out to find their missing members.

The Anderson group was more than willing to send a few of their people to go looking for their missing patriarch and comrades, although Christina had to strictly tell Rose she had to stay behind so she could heal properly. Sheon, Anna, and Alex took her place. Unfortunately for the trio, however, they would have to deal with a really big downside.

Shane would be leading the search party.

As soon as this news was made known, Rose and Elijah were adamant that their family didn’t go out and risk themselves under his control, especially since they knew what the man was capable of when pushed into a corner. After what they had seen happen to Otis, neither Anderson sibling was willing to let any of them go and be put at risk and it was only when they all promised they would watch each other’s backs and make sure they were extra care that either agreed, albeit reluctantly, that they needed to go.

Neither agreed, however, that they had to like it.

“The three of you had better be careful while you’re out there.” Rose told the trio for the tenth time as she and the rest of their family, including Carol and Sophia, followed them over to where they were supposed to gather. “Because I swear to god if anything happens to any of you I’ll –“

“Rose, it’ll be okay.” Anna interrupted gently as the family stopped by the car. “You know each of us can defend ourselves and we’ll all be sure to trust our instincts around Shane, especially if he does something we do not like.”

“Anna’s right,” Alex agreed, smiling reassuringly at the anxious young woman and her brother, “All three of us know when to trust our instincts, so we’ll be sure to watch out for any suspicious behavior. If things look bad and Shane looks ready to pull a fast one, we’ll retreat.”

Rose sighed softly and nodded, running a nervous hand through her hair as Elijah was chewing his bottom lip, “I’m sorry, it’s just…after what Eli and I saw with Otis, we’re just –“

“Worried, we know.” Sheon said with his own reassuring smile at his cousins, nodding, “But we will look out for each other, and Andrea, too, since she’s coming with us. We won’t let Shane throw any of us under the bus without a fight and we’ll get Uncle Shawn back safe and sound. We need him, Rick, and Hershel back asap, not just for Beth, but for all of us.”

“Yes, we do.” Carol agreed softly, putting her hands gently on Sophia’s shoulders and squeezing them, “Shane’s done a lot for this group before Rick joined, but after everything you’ve told us….I don’t know if I can trust him….I don’t want my daughter, or any of you, for that matter, to be put at risk.”

The Andersons all gave Carol and Sophia gentle smiles, Christina shifting Keith carefully in her arms to put a gentle hand on Carol’s shoulder while Sheon spoke, “We’re all here for each other, not just our family, but yours’, too, Carol, and we won’t let anything happen to you or Sophia. We’ll protect both of you.”

Carol gave a grateful smile at the young man, nodding her head in thanks just as the sound of a car pulling up the drive reached their ears; the group turned their head at the sound of rubber tires crunching on the dirt path, each of their eyes widening as they watched the familiar light blue truck pull up toward the house.

“Thank goodness…” Carol breathed in relief as Rose led the charge toward the vehicle to meet it while Anna ran toward the house to tell the others that the men were back. The Atlanta group and Greene family were immediately gathered outside the farmhouse, running to greet the men as they turned off the car and got out. Carl, Anna, and Christina ran right into their fathers’ arms, hugging them tightly as Hershel told Patricia to prepare the shed for surgery.

“Daddy, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Rose asked, hugging her father as her sisters moved out of the way. Shawn shook his head, pulling back to smile gently at her, although it faltered a little when he saw the fresh bandages adorning her shoulder and head.

“No, I’m fine, but what in the world happened to you? Did you get into a scuffle or something?” he asked worriedly, cupping her cheeks to get a better look at her face. Rose tried to think up an excuse, but Anna chose that moment to speak up herself.

“Rose got into a car accident. She went looking for you and the others.”

Mentally cursing her younger sister for opening her mouth, Rose gave her father a small, sheepish smile as he looked at her with wide, worried eyes, “I’m fine, really, I just got into a little accident, that’s all, but I’m safe now. Daryl brought me back and Christina patched me up.”

Shawn frowned deeply at his eldest daughter, gently grasping her arms while being mindful of the bandages on her right shoulder, staring sternly at her, “Rosaline Katherine –“

“Who the hell’s that?” Mercilessly Rose was spared from one of her father’s infamously long-winded lectures about safety and thinking things through by T-Dog, who was staring into the back of the truck the men had driven up in; the others all looked around curiously to see what he was talking about, surprised when they found a young man sat, blindfolded, leaning against the door, apparently passed out, his mouth hanging slightly open and his face dirty.

“That’s Randall…” Glenn said, drawing everyone’s attention; the young Korean just gave them all a quiet, tight-lipped look before turning and striding off toward the small camp on the edge of the trees without further explanation. The group then all turned to look at Rick and Shawn, who both sighed together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Look, we couldn’t just leave him back there, if we hadn’t’ve done something, he would’ve bled out, if he’d’ve survived that long…” Rick explained ten minutes later, after Randall had been moved and everyone was gathered around the dining room table inside.

The others all exchanged looks at this, a few frowning their brows deeply and frowning while Rose crossed her arms, pinning him with a hard stare, “What do you mean…? Is the town -?”

“Let’s just say….it’s gotten bad.” Glenn said with a frown and a sigh as he leaned back warily in his chair; Rose’s frown deepened as she looked at her father for answers, Maggie eyeing the young man quietly in concern, her own brows furrowed deeply. Shane leaned forward in his chair, facing Rick, who had his hands braced on the chair at one end of the table.

“So what’re we going to do with him?” he asked, pinning the other man with a hard, questioning stare, as though silently challenging him on what he thought should be done about this whole situation. Thankfully, though, Hershel came into the house then, pulling rubber gloves from his hands.

“Christina and I did our best to repair his calf muscle, but I’m afraid that the boy will probably have nerve damage.” He explained, gripping the rubber gloves tightly in his hands as he looked around at everyone, “He won’t likely be on his feet for at least a week.”

Rick nodded as he stood up straight, running a hand over his stubble-covered face, “Well, when he is back on his feet, we’ll give him a canteen, take him out on the main road, and just send him on his way.”

“Woah, wait a minute,” Andrea held up one hand to get everyone’s attention, fixing Rick with a questioning stare, her eyebrows knitting over her big blue eyes, “That would be the same as just leaving him for the walkers, wouldn’t it?”

“That exactly,” Shawn folded his arms on the table, clasping his hands together, “At least if we give the boy water and a weapon, he’ll have a fighting chance. He’ll be alone, but it’s better than if we’d just left him stuck on that fence in town.”

“So we’re just gonna let him go?” Shane growled, narrowing his eyes angrily and clenching his jaw as he looked between Rick and Shawn, “That kid knows where we are, he could be dangerous.”

“No, he was blindfolded the whole way here, he isn’t a threat.” Glenn said placidly, trying to calm everyone down, especially as that insane look Shane had had before started to ignite again in his eye; Rose shifted uncomfortably in her chair as Alex shuffled closer to his girlfriend and Elijah hovered close to Sophia and Carol, eyeing the man cautiously. Shane’s eyes darted to the young man before he looked between him, Rick, and Shawn.

“He’s not a threat? Really? Just how many of those men were there?” He challenged, his eyes darting between the three, “You’ve killed, what, three of their men and took the last one hostage, and you think they just ain’t gonna come looking for him?”

“They essentially left him for dead back there,” Shawn pointed out, frowning at the ex-policeman, “Especially when they knew there were walkers shuffling around, so there’s a very good chance that they think Randall was eaten, meaning no one is going to come looking for him.”

The group exchanged a wary look, however, and it was Lori who spoke next.

“We should still post up a guard, just to be sure.” She said, putting a protective arm around Carl to pull him a little closer.

“The boy’s out cold at the moment,” Christina said as she came into the room, wiping her hands, “And I don’t think he’s going to wake up any time soon.”

Shane rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Well then, I have plenty of time to go out and get him some flowers and candy to enjoy when he does wake up, then.” He said sarcastically, getting to his feet as he scoffed condescendingly, “Look at all of us, we’re back in fantasy land.”

“You know,” Hershel said slowly as he crossed his own arms, pinning Shane with an irritated glanced, “We haven’t even gotten around to dealing with what you did at my barn yet. Now, I want to make this perfectly clear, once and for all…This here is my farm, my property, and I wanted you gone, but Rick and Shawn talked me out of it, but that does not mean I like it. So why don’t you do us all a favor and just shut your mouth?”

Shawn cleared his throat as he got to his feet, “Look, we don’t have to deal with Randall today, not until he’s back on his feet, so why don’t we all take a step back, cool down, and once we’ve all recollected ourselves, we can come back, sit down, and have a nice calm discussion about this, hm?”

The group was silent for a moment as they considered this, a few exchanging looks with one another before they all sighed, murmuring agreement as they got up and went their separate ways. Maggie pulls Glenn aside to talk as Christina heads off with Hershel to check on Beth, telling him about everything that had happened in his absence while a majority of the group left the house.

“Shawn, are you really sure this is such a good idea?” Carol asked as she and Sophia joined the Andersons’ at their RV, gathering around the little fire pit they had made in the middle of the circle of chairs. The man looked up from where he had settled himself into his favored blue camping chair, running his hand over his facial hair as he let his eyes pass over each of the faces around him, taking in each expression flicking across them; he knew his family was scared, worried, and nervous about what could happen with their captive when they let him go, just as the rest of the group was. But he had to reassure them that things were going to be okay, that he wasn’t going to let anything happen to them and that he would protect them all no matter what came their way, whether it was walkers or hostile survivors. He finally sighed, leaning tiredly into the blue fabric and chewing his bottom lip.

“I know it probably isn’t the best plan, not in this world…” he said slowly, doing his best to chose his words carefully so as to put them all at ease and not scare any of them more than they obviously were, “But I couldn’t just leave the boy….he didn’t even look older than Rose and I just….” He ran an anxious hand through his hair, “I started thinking about if one of you was in that situation and something in my gut just told me to help him….yes, Randall comes from a rival group, a group that shot at us and could’ve hurt us if they’d come here, but he’s still just a kid and I couldn’t live with the thought of just leaving him in cold blood, not to the mercy of those walkers.” He looked around at everyone slowly, focusing mainly on his children and his nephew, “I’ve always taught each of you to respect and help others no matter what because we’re all in this together and I still believe that….but things have changed and we are all trying to come to terms with it…yes, there are good things that can come from helping others, like us coming here after we helped Sophia.” He smiled gently at the little girl, who gave a small, timid smile in return, “But there are instances in which things can go very bad, very quickly and I know that that is quickly becoming the case more and more these days. But I still stick to my teaching, I still tell each of you to try and help others if you can, just so long as you’re able. Now, I don’t know what could happen with Randall, I cannot see the future and I know helping him like we have could have very bad consequences, he could lead his group back to us and start a fight. If that happens, though, if things were to go in that direction, I will fight, I will fight with everything I have to protect each and every one of you until the last breath leaves my body,” he met each of their eyes, even Carol and Sophia’s, “Because all of you are family and I protect my family no matter what happens, just like I did last night in town. I won’t lie to any of you, I know the repercussions of what I’ve done, I know we’re not living in any kind of fairytale and I accept that, we’re living in the real world, a new, harsher world where we have to live day by day to survivor those flesh eaters out there that have taken our way of life, but I am not someone who would kill or let someone die out of cold blood, especially not someone young like that. No matter what happens, I will not lose sight of who I am or what I stand for and I don’t want any of you to lose that either. We will continue to survive this and we will do it just as we survived our old world, with our morals and each other and we will not let anyone change that, not anyone nor anything. I don’t know what will become of our situation now, but I am certain that we can and we will survive it, just so long as we stick together and keep ahold of who we are. Right?”

Each of the younger Andersons exchanged looks, slow smiles slithering across their lips as the fire returned to their eyes, fire contagious enough to spread hope to the two newest additions to their family, who were smiling and nodding in agreement with the leader. Shawn smiled slowly in pride at seeing his speech giving his family hope again, hope that things would be all right, for all of them.

“There is one problem, though…” Sheon spoke up, scratching his chin and leaning back in his own chair, “Seeing as how Shane handled our last problem, I have very little doubt that he’s handling our current one very well, meaning it won’t be long before he tries to take things into his own hands again.” He turned to his uncle, frowning, “I would hate for there to be a repeat of the barn massacre…”

“Sheon is right…” Elijah agreed with a frown, chewing his bottom lip, “With how Shane’s been even before we knew him, it’s only a matter of time before he goes on another killing spree and who knows who he could hurt next time. He’s already gotten one innocent man killed and nearly made Rose into a walker’s dinner…”

“Then it’s only a matter of time before Randall ends up just like Otis.” Rose muttered, watching the ambers from the previous night’s fire glow faintly through the dust and dirt. “Or worse. Especially if he has something he wants to protect or –“

“Take for himself.” Carol interjected, looking between all of them as they turned to look at her, frowning quizzically, “Before….you knew us, before Rick came and took up the leader position of our group, Shane was mainly the one we followed, the one who took care of all of us, especially Lori and Carl….while Rick was gone, Lori thought he’d died and….she was with Shane.”

Rose’s eyebrows rose in surprise as she looked at her younger siblings and cousin while Alex blinked slowly, “Wait, you mean, they were -?” He made a quick gesture that Carol nodded to, making a few of the Andersons pale, “Well…that’s certainly a, uh…interesting…love triangle, I guess?” Alex muttered, shaking his head a little as though just thinking about it gave him a headache while Shawn narrowed his eyes and rubbed his own chin, “If Shane was previously with Lori before she found out her husband was really alive, then during that time, it must’ve sparked something in Shane to make him think that he and Lori are meant to be together, that he’s the one that needs to protect her and Carl….especially since…” He trailed off then, his eyes widening a little.

The others frowned at him curiously, wondering what he was getting at, especially as they saw realization dawn unfold over his features; Rose shifted forward to catch his attention, frowning at him, “Especially since…what?” she asked softly, frowning deeply at her father, who slowly looked up at her again.

“Especially since…Lori’s pregnant.” Shawn said slowly, earning surprised looks from each of the others, except for Carol and Elijah, both of whom had already known, “And knowing Shane, now knowing how things have been between him and Lori, my money’s on him thinking the baby is probably his….which would be a pretty big motivating factor in him wanting Rick out of the way, not to mention Hershel, so he could have full control of the group again.”

“We’ll have to keep an even closer eye on Shane than we previously thought, then, huh?” Sheon said, running his hands down his face, “Especially if we want to keep everyone alive, not just Rick and Hershel. I wouldn’t be surprised if he got the whole group killed at one point or another.”

“I would hate for him to be my leader than…” Anna admitted with a shudder, amid murmurs of agreement from the rest of the Andersons.

“Gee, Shane as leader….that sounds about as good as Sheon taking over Christina’s position as medic.” Rose said sarcastically, throwing her cousins a teasing grin over her shoulder as he glared at her.

The rest of their family chortled together good naturedly.


	8. Eighteen Miles Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I apologize this chapter is kinda late, but life gets crazy sometimes, especially with the holidays and such. This chapter was a little trickier than the others were for me as well, since I wasn't sure how to incorperate my OCs into it as much as I could in other episodes of TWD, I even thought of skipping this episode and going onto the next one, but then I thought: why not bring in some of the characters that the readers haven't gotten the chance to see or get to know as much and experiment a bit with it? And I apologize if it sucks at all, I'm still trying to flesh out all the characters and make them as relateable as possible, it's still a work in progress, but I'm definately working on it and I hope you all still enjoy it, at the very least, if any of you have advice about what I need to do, what I could change, add or take away, I would appreciate that feed back. It helps me grow as a writer, lets me know what people like or don't like, how I can better my skill in any way, shape, or form. 
> 
> But, anyway, enough about my rambling, I'll let you all enjoy this next chapter and I apologize again for being so late. I wish everyone Happy Hoildays and a fantastic New Year. 
> 
> ~ScarletMarieLeaf

“Goddammit!”

A grunt escaped from between Sheon’s clenched teeth as he landed heavily beside one of the police cars parked inside the abandoned public works he, Rick, and Shane had been planning to drop Randall off at. The groans of multiple dead resounded throughout the area, intermixed with that of gunshots and the voices of the other men. Peering cautiously around the trunk of the car, Sheon clenched his jaw when he couldn’t see Rick or Randall. He ducked back behind the car, though, as Shane lumbered past with a crowd of walkers hot on his heels, disappearing behind a large truck nearby.

“Why the hell did it have to come to this…?”

Rewind the day to when the trio are first on the road to find a suitable place to drop off their prisoner; Sheon sits silently in the back of the SUV Rick drives down a peaceful country road, while Shane is leaning against his door, peering quietly out the window. The younger man eyes his companion, watching the other passenger critically, as though anticipating him doing something rash, unpredictable, a reasonable fear after everything he had done in the time he and the rest of his family had known him. The thick, heavy silence filling the car doesn’t help matters, as there seemed to be some kind of palpable tension between the two men Sheon could not quite understand.

They came upon a four way intersection, where, Sheon was more than a little surprised, Rick came to a stop and got out of the car. Furrowing his brows and exchanging a glance with Shane, the young man climbed out as well, glancing around quietly to make sure the area was clear, fingering the gun at his waist as he did so.

“Hey, I thought we were going out further.” Shane said as he closed his door and came around the front of the car, frowning at Rick as he did.

“We are.” Rick confirmed, turning to face him with knit eyebrows; Sheon looked between the two men quietly, sensing something was about to go down and quietly backed away to give the two space, turning his back so as not to disturb their privacy. Whatever went on between Shane and Rick had nothing to do with him or the rest of his family, so he wasn’t about to intrude upon a private conversation. Although, seeing as how they were in a pretty open space like this, a private conversation would probably be a little more difficult….

Sighing to himself, Sheon moved around to the trunk of the car and sat on the back bumper, crossing his arms over his chest as he let his eyes roam the wild fields stretching in every direction, bordered by the trees with the cyan sky stretching out over them like a high, vaulted ceiling none of them would be able to jump up and touch. If Rick had been eager to get Shane alone to talk, why hadn’t he just pulled him aside while they were at the farm, where they could’ve had a proper conversation….? Hm…maybe this was the chance Rick had wanted to be alone to talk with Shane without anyone around….it would explain why Rick had originally wanted just to take Shane on this rode trip with him….Sheon winced at how insistent he had been in coming with them, suddenly feeling like a huge ass for imposing like this. If only he’d realized earlier, maybe he wouldn’t be third wheeling here….

Blowing the bangs out of his eyes, the man leaned back against the trunk of the car, letting his eyes slide closed as a breath of wind fanned across his face, grazing his cheeks and playing with the few overgrown bangs resting against his forehead. Well, the one good thing about today was the nice weather, at least, which made their trip all the easier without the oppressive feeling of storm clouds hanging over them. Sheon’s mind wandered back to the farm, where he was sure his family was taking full advantage of the nice day, not just for work, but for martial arts practice, too. Except for maybe Christina, who would likely be watching over Keith with Sophia and Carol, letting him play with that old stuffed bear Lilly had gotten him before he was born….the one he carried everywhere he went…the only reminder he would ever have of his mother…

The car suddenly shifted, something moving in the back that caused a loud enough noise to jolt Sheon back to reality. He blinked and frowned before heaving a heavy sigh. Randall was getting restless and if they weren’t careful, the kid could do something to put the three men, and everyone back on the farm, in danger.

‘Hate to break up the tea party, but I’d best let Rick and Shane know we need to check Randall’s ropes, better to be safe than sorry, especially now…’ Sheon pushed up from the bumper, jolting the car and it’s cargo inside while he moved around to the side, clearing his throat to get the other men’s attention.

“I apologize for interrupting…” he said quickly once the two had looked up, “But I think it would be a good idea to double check Randall’s bindings to be sure they’re secure before we continue….we can’t be too careful.”

Rick nodded his head in agreement as he shifted his weight, moving away from where he had walked out into the middle of the intersection with Shane, who stared after him silently, his jaw clenching a little. Sheon didn’t move to follow Rick right away, just eyed Shane for a moment, taking in his body language, posture, every little subtle, unspoken meaning.

The first thing he noticed was the conflicted way he held himself, his back straight, shoulders squared as though he had just been facing an enemy, although the way he had his head lowered, his gaze on the pavement as he shifted uneasily on his feet suggested reservations, guilt, mixed in with pent-up anticipation and…anger? No, that wasn’t it….it was something more complex, something darker in his hooded, shadowed eyes. Something that twisted Sheon’s insides into knots. If being in the military had taught Sheon anything, it was how to read people and when to trust his instincts and, right now, his instincts were telling him something just was not right with the former policeman. Even with the warnings his cousins had given him about Shane and the insane things he had done, Sheon hadn’t gotten the chance to truly get a proper look at him until now, which put him on edge for not noticing earlier, especially since it could have meant one of his family, especially his son, could have been harmed. Why he hadn’t paid the proper attention when he should have, he didn’t know, but he knew he needed to keep on his guard, especially now, if he wanted to protect the ones he loved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

While the guys were out taking care of their problem, the rest of the Andersons were back on the farm helping out with chores and looking over the sick. Christina was helping Lori and Maggie inside, making Beth her lunch and they were on the subject of what could’ve happened to the boys the previous week while they were in town. Maggie had just asked Lori and Christina if either their husband or father had mentioned anything of what had happened, especially when it concerned Glenn. Christina just frowned slightly in confusion while Lori finished making Beth’s sandwich.

“Only thing they really mentioned was how bad it got with the walkers and the other group.” Christina replied in an apologetic tone, giving a small smile at Maggie, who sighed softly herself, glancing away. Christina cocked her head to the other side in question, reaching over to touch her hand, “Something wrong, Maggie?”

Maggie looked up with a tight-lipped smile, her eyes dull, almost listless, “Glenn just…hasn’t been quite the same since that night…he says he froze during the shoot out and he blames me for it, says I got into his head somehow…”

Christina frowned at that, squeezing her hand reassuringly, “Maggie…Glenn made it back, they all did…that should be all that matters…”

Lori nodded her head in agreement, frowning deeply herself, “Christina is right, they did come home, that’s what matters most. And, let me tell you both something now, men have certain things that they say or do and, when it comes time to take accountability for it, they’re either gonna blame the lil’ woman for it or make them the reason why they don’t do it. But, you know, whatever happens out there is meant for out there and us womenfolk, we just have to try and keep everything together ‘round here until they get back.”

Maggie didn’t look all too convinced by this, though.

“But, things were going so well…maybe I should –“

Lori put a restraining hand on Maggie’s shoulder as she tried to stand up, shaking her head, “You don’t need to do anything, Maggie, just let Glenn be, he’s a big boy who can make his own choices. You don’t need to be taking care of him like this mother or apologizing, okay? Just tell him to man up and pull himself together.”

Maggie gave a small smile and nodded as Lori pulled back to finish making lunch, although the older woman did a frown a little, “Fair warning, though, don’t use the words ‘man up’, that never goes over well, trust me.”

“No it does not.” Christina agreed, making Maggie and Lori stop and look at her in surprise while she gave a small smile, “I did that to one of my boyfriends before and he nearly blew up on me for it.”

Maggie gives the younger girl a small, bemused smile as Lori shakes her head, turning to the young woman as she moved to take the lunch tray.

“Here, I’ll take that to Beth.” She said, but Lori stopped her, shaking her head. “No dear, I’ve got it.” She said reassuringly, picking up the tray herself, “Why don’t you two start with the clean up, I’ll be right back.” She said as she headed out. Maggie watched her go, frowning a little to herself before she sighed softly and turned to help Christina clean up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“We’re going to have to start using our knives more.”

Sheon looked away from his window to peer at the back of Rick’s seat. They were back on the road, still trying to find an appropriate place to drop Randall off and, after a short bout of silence, Rick had, apparently, decided now would probably be the best time to discuss what they would need to do to prepare for the coming winter. At the moment, there main concern revolved mostly around their supplies, which included food and ammo.

“If there’s only one or two walkers, we should just use our knives, keep things quiet so we don’t draw in more and so we can save on ammunition.”

Shane muttered his agreement as Sheon nodded his head, “Yeah, it’s better to save our ammo for emergencies. We don’t exactly have an unlimited supply.”

Rick nodded his head, “You’re right, we don’t. For food, we should try and find dried goods mostly. If we stock up now, we should stay ahead for the winter.”

Sheon hummed thoughtfully, leaning forward to lean against the shoulder of Rick’s seat, “We’ll need to stock pile warm clothes, too and fuel for the cars.”

Rick nodded his head once more, his eyes focused on the road, although Sheon was a little more than surprised to see hope kindling in his eyes, a slow smile sliding over his lips, “You know, we might be able to get a break when winter sets in. The cold’s bound to affect the walkers. If it doesn’t kill ‘em, it’s gotta slow ‘em down, at the very least. Shane, remember last winter, in the beginning of January, when we got all that snow and ice?” he gave a soft chuckle, one filled with a sad kind of fondness that only came when one thought back on memories they had of a loved one who had passed away. “That year my cousin got himself stuck in his car on 85 for 24 hours. He had this cake for his girlfriend at Georgia Tech, which he ended up eating while he waited, listening to the ‘Lord of the Rings’ audiobook.” He chuckled softly, a reserved sadness settling over his features, although that look of hope remained in his eyes, “If we get lucky enough, maybe this year we could have the same winter. By the time December rolls around, everything’ll be different…safer.”

“If we find any snowmobiles, we could take those on runs.” Sheon pointed out, making Rick smile once more, nodding while Shane muttered his agreement.

Silence once more enveloped the car as Sheon sat back in his seat and returned his gaze out the window, watching the fields pass them by. He allowed his mind to wander off again, thinking of everything they would need to do to get ready for the coming winter. Although he didn’t know if Shawn had decided whether or not their family would be staying with the Atlanta group that long or not, it was better to think about these things now instead of putting them off for later, when it was probably too late to do so. They would all need to make sure they had enough supplies to make it through the harsher weather. Especially for Lori and her baby when it was born.

“We’re over the eighteen mark.” Shane commented a short while later, pulling the young man out of his thoughts. He frowned a little, taking in their surroundings as Rick pulled them around a bend, humming, “I know, I’m looking for a place.”

Shane frowned as he turned to face his friend, quirking a brow, “A place for what?”

Rick pursed his lips, shrugging one shoulder, “We have to give him a fair shot at survival.” Something caught his attention and he turned his head to get a better look, spotting the public works station on their left, it’s old, rusted fence offering safety. Rick pulls to the side of the road and parked, motioning to the others to get out so they can scope out the area before they dropped their prisoner off. Sheon was already out of the car before he even cut the engine, crossing the dying, faded green grass toward the fence. Shane and Rick followed him as he examined the metal fence, taking in the chain link, decorated with spots of rust here and there.

“This looks as good a place as any to leave the boy, it’ll at least give him a shot.” Rick said, casting a scrutinizing eye over the parked cars and old brick building just beyond the fence. “And while we’re here, we can see if we can’t scavenge some supplies.”

Shane and Sheon were just nodding their agreement when something moved behind the fence, drawing their attention.

“Walker,” Shane said, reaching for his gun at the sight of the uniformed corpse dragging itself toward the fence, it’s dead, gray eyes focused single-mindedly on the three of them. Rick held up a hand to stop him as Sheon unsheathed the knife at his belt, approaching the chain link as he placed the blade against his index finger. Slicing the digit, Sheon pressed it to the metal, smearing it with blood before yanking his hand back once more as the walker pressed eagerly against the chain link, lapping enthusiastically at the precious red liquid. Sheon didn’t hesitate as he thrust the blade of his knife forward through an opening in the fence and into the walker’s forehead.

“A gun’s quick, easy, but there are other ways of doing this.” Sheon pointed out as he pulled his knife back and wiped it off on his pant leg, “Alex and I were the only ones trained in guns in our family and we had very few firearms or ammo, so we had to rely mainly on our blades.”

Rick nodded his head in understanding, patting Sheon’s back, “Sheon is right, Shane, there’re different ways of doing this then relying solely on guns.” An animalistic growl sounded from the other side of the fence, drawing their attention as well. Sheon nodded at the second walker stumbling toward them, wearing it’s own police uniform, “Your guys’ turn.”

Rick nodded and motioned to Shane to follow Sheon’s example. He pursed his lips silently, but didn’t argue with his friend as he cut his own finger and smeared his blood on the fence as well.

“Hey Rick.” Shane said five minutes later when the three had gotten past the fence and moved the walkers onto a patch of grass, laying them side by side. Shane was eyeing the walkers laid out before him, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully, “I don’t see a bite on either of these guys….”

Rick frowned as he finished siphoning gas from some of the abandoned cars and joined him and Sheon, examining the walkers, “It could’ve been scratches or something….” Sheon pointed out as Rick got down on one knee for a closer look, “Yeah, look here, on this one’s hand, and this one’s cheek.” He pointed to each walker as he spoke before he got to his feet and surveyed the area.

“Hm…this place had to deal with walkers a lot…looks like they burnt the bodies down the hill over there.” He pointed down a nearby slop, just outside the fence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“She couldn’t eat anything?” Christina asked worriedly as Lori brought the tray of untouched food back into the kitchen back on the farm. Lori shook her head with a sigh, setting the tray down on the kitchen island.

“Unfortunately not….” She muttered worriedly, watching as Christina sighed, helping her unload the tray, “She just needs a little more time…I’m sure she’ll come around soon…” she stopped for a moment, frowning deeply, “Hey, didn’t we give Beth a knife with that…?” She asked, looking up at Lori, whose eyes immediately widened as she hurried back out of the kitchen. She came back a minute later, clutching the handle of the knife in her hand.

“Christina, could you take care of this while I go find Hershel and Maggie?” she asked the young woman, who nodded and took the knife from her, “Go ahead, Lori, I can hold down the fort here.” She said with a reassuring smile as she started cleaning up Beth’s untouched lunch while Lori sighed gratefully and hurriedly left the house to find Beth’s family, knowing they would be able to help her during such a delicate time.

Christina knew something like this was a big issue, especially now that the world they knew was gone and a lot of them had lost so much as a result, which would inevitably cause depression and, in some cases, suicide among the group. Even in the groups the family had been in before, each of them had seen their own far share of those who just gave up and took their own lives so they wouldn’t have to go on living without those they loved or cared about or so they wouldn’t have to die a gruesome death at the hands of those animated corpses that had taken over the world. Those of the Anderson Clan themselves had fallen into short bouts of depression at the beginning of the apocalypse over the loss of their friends and loved ones, although they had had to quickly get over it so they could defend themselves, and each other, against the hordes threatening to tear them all apart. It was the new law of this world, be strong or lose everything. It was basically the law of the wild all over again.

A sigh escaped the young woman’s lips as she hoped they would be able to help Beth out of her depression before it was too late.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Randall grunted as he was dropped onto the pavement at the abandoned public works station, shifting quickly onto his back to stare, wide-eyed, up at the trio of men who had dragged him in. Sheon and Shane step back away from him as Rick drops a knife a few feet from the young man, although none of them make a move to untie his binds, even as they turned to leave him there.

“What’re you guys doing?” Randall called after them desperately as he scrambled to sit up on his knees, “Oh c’mon, don’t be stupid, you can’t just leave me out here, I owe you guys. I can help all of you protect what you’ve got. I mean, what was the point of you guys saving my life if you’re just going to leave me to die out here? I’m just one guy, one guy can’t survive out here on his own, it’s why I was in that group with those other guys, I was alone before, but I’m not like them! I’m just an average guy who used to watch football and screw around on the internet like any other! I lived with my mom before this thing took her away from me, just as it took your loved ones. For gods’ sake, I was in the same high school as Maggie!”

The trio of men froze at this, their shoulders tensing immediately as they let this information sink in and exchanged dark looks. Then, they turned to look over their shoulders at the young man, frowning deeply, Shane narrowing his eyes.

“You went to school with Maggie?” he hissed out between clenched teeth, “You go to school with her or not?! Answer the question!”

Randall looked taken aback at the sudden intense interrogation and gulped thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing, “I, uh….well, she didn’t even know me, or know I existed. I mean….I-I knew her and I knew who her dad was, b-but there’s no way I would ever….ever do anything to hurt her or her family. O-or any of your people.” He said desperately, staring pleadingly at the three, willing them to believe him. “Please, I’m not like any of those guys I was with, you have to believe me!”

Shane looked darkly at Rick and Sheon, his hand gripping tightly at the gun in it’s holster on his hip, “He knows where the farm is!” he hissed, drawing his gun and whirling around to point it at Randall. Rick tackled Shane just as he pulled the trigger, causing him to miss the young man by mere inches. Knocking the gun out of the other man’s hand, Rick pushed him back aggressively, glaring at him while he returned the glare wholeheartedly.

“Shane, don’t, not now, we’re not doing this now!’ Rick growled at him stubbornly as the two faced off against each other; Sheon stood a few feet away from the two, watching with wide eyes as he did, his body tensed in preparation to interfere if it was needed. Shane’s nostrils flared angrily at this and he looked about ready to pounce on Rick and beat him to a bloody pulp.

“Well then, when, Rick, hm? When?” he hissed out as Rick held up a hand with a deep sigh.

“When I have had the chance to think this through.” He said in a calmed voice, trying to smooth everyone’s ruffled feathers now as he took calming breaths himself, turning to glare at Randall when he pleaded for his own life. Sheon shushed him as Rick quickly assessed the situation in his mind, trying to think about the best way to go about all this.

“We’re going back, this is a man’s life….” He finally said, running his fingers through his hair to push the curled bangs out of his eyes. “I need to take the night to think about all this.”

Shane looked at Rick incredulously, clenching his jaw as he pointed aggressively told Randall, “So you’re just going to bring this piece of garbage – this – after what he did? He shot at you Rick!” He shouted angrily, turning red in the face, “He was with the men who shot at you and you’re just gonna bring him straight back to where Lori sleeps? To where your son sleeps?!”

Rick took a deep breath as he regarded Shane, “We’ll keep him locked up in the barn while he’s with us and he should be fine there….”

Sheon snorted, crossing his arms, “Yeah, so long as short fuse here doesn’t go busting it open again.”

Shane glared at the young man, clenching his jaw, “Hey, you stay out of this, outsider!”

“Shane,” Rick said quickly, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Now’s not the time for any of us to turn on each other, let’s just get back home and we can take a breather for the night, okay?”

Shane returned his furious gaze on Rick, narrowing his eyes impatiently, “Man, you can just –“ he stopped for a moment, breathing heavily through his nose as he ran a hand over his shaved head, “You know what, Rick, you can just go on and think on it all you want, you just keep struggling with it.” He said sarcastically, “This ain’t that hard, man, you know the right choice is the one that keeps us alive. You know, it’s always been the same with you, just like that first moment, the moment when you’re put to the test. You know, you really need to stop acting like you know what’s ahead, like you know the rules of this world.”

“There aren’t any rules in this world, dipshit.” Sheon growled in annoyance at the other man’s behavior, “We’re all lost in this hellhole we call earth.”

“No, no, see, I know exactly where I’m am” Shane said with an insane light in his eyes that caused an uncomfortable knot in Sheon’s stomach while Rick and Shane started getting into it, arguing about Rick’s way of running things and handling situations. And when Shane finally told Rick he didn’t think he really could handle everything and keep his family safe, Rick threw a punch and they started duking it out. Sheon could do little more than watch as the two screamed at one another as they fought, Shane telling Rick he didn’t think he was a good enough leader for their group as Rick told him it wasn’t his call to make that decision. The young man does his best to keep the duo in sight, however, ready to jump in and stop the fight at a second’s notice, crying out a foul when Shane trapped Rick under a nearby motorcycle before he made his way back over to where Randall is laid out on the ground, clicking the safety off on his gun. Sheon launched himself toward him, knocking the gun out of his hands once more and making it skid across the pavement as he tried to subdue the older man, who landed a punch square on his jaw, knocking him backward onto his ass. Rick suddenly appears out of nowhere to tackle Shane himself before he can land another blow, knocking him back into the bumper of a large truck, although Shane throws him off onto a pile of trash underneath a large window. Grabbing a wrench, he threw it as hard as he could at Rick, who ducked just in time, causing the tool to go right through the large window with a resounding crash.

Sheon slowly got himself back to his feet, looking between the two men once more as they take that moment to catch their breath, although their moment of rest is interrupted when something snarled from within the building and dozens of rotten faces appeared through the empty window frame as walkers begin pouring out into the open air. Shane’s eyes widen and he bolted away, leading a majority of the herd after him as Sheon throws himself behind one of the nearby police cars, losing sight of the others as he hurriedly grabbed his own gun for protection.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sound of arguing was loud enough to be heard throughout the entire farmhouse as Maggie and Beth went at it in her bedroom after the younger girl’s attempt at suicide. Christina and Anna exchanged worried glances as they were helping Lori in the kitchen, doing their best to ignore the sisters’ argument themselves as Andrea came into the kitchen, frowning deeply.

“Found Hershel yet?” Lori asked the blond, who shook her head, sighing softly as she leaned back against one of the counters, glancing upward at the ceiling.

“They’re still arguing about this…? Shouldn’t we do something?” Andrea muttered, allowing her gaze to fall back to the other three occupants of the room. Lori shook her head, “No, we should just let them work it out, this is a family affair, after all.”

“That’s working it out?” Andrea asked disbelievingly as the sisters continued to fight.

“At least we know Beth still has some fight in her.” Anna said, drying off a plate and putting it away in the cabinets, “Now, it’s when she stops fighting and gives up all together that we really need to worry.”

Lori and Christina nodded their heads in agreement. Andrea suddenly scoffed, quirking her lips in a half smile as she shook her head and crossed her arms.

“God, you three are selfish.” She told them, making each of them freeze and slowly turn to look at her again. “You know, this could’ve been handled a lot better.”

“Oh really?” Anna challenged, crossing her own arms, “And how, oh great expert, would you suggest this situation be handled?”

Andrea frowned at the young woman, “Lori shouldn’t have taken the knife away.”

“Excuse me?” Lori asked in disbelief, frowning herself. Andrea pushed off the counter to face her, her arms still crossed. “You were wrong to take that knife away from her, like Dale was in taking my gun. It wasn’t your decision to make. Look, Beth has to choose to live on her own, she has to find her own reasons to go on.”

“If that’s the case, why don’t we just tie the noose for her?” Anna said sarcastically as Andrea gave her withering look, “Look, if Beth is serious, she’ll figure a way to do this.”

Anna huffed as she returned to the dishes with Christina, who was frowning down at soapy dishware in her hand as Lori frowned at Andrea.

“We’re just trying to help Beth, show her we care.” She pointed out, earning a disbelieving look from her, “That isn’t the point here, Lori. Beth only has so many choices left in front of her and she believes suicide is the best one.”

“Suicide isn’t an option.” Christina muttered, glancing over her shoulder as Andrea shook her head, “Yes it is. Look, Beth doesn’t need to be yelled at or treated like she’s a child.”

“Just a loaded gun, right?” Lori asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “Listen, you’ll understand if we don’t send you in there to help.”

“I know what Beth is going through, you know how hard it was for me after my sister died, Lori, but I came through it.” Andrea pointed out gently. “And now, I’m a productive member of this group.”

Lori sighed softly, shaking her head, “Right now, we just need to let Maggie handle things her own way.” she suggested, ready to just drop the subject. Andrea, however, was persistent.

“I contribute to this group, you can’t say I don’t, I keep this place safe.”

Lori laughed softly, shaking her head a bit, “All of us do, but I think the men are more than capable of handling the guarding without your help.”

Andrea looked exasperated, shaking her head in disbelief, “Oh really? Well then, if I don’t contribute like that, what would you have me do?”

“There’s plenty of chores to do around here.” Christina said, turning off the faucet and drying her hands as she turned to face the older women while Andrea shot her an incredulous look, “Honestly? The world ends and the three of you are all concerned with keeping the house clean?”

“It does put more stress on the rest of us.” Anna pointed out as she put the last dish away and turned around as well. “We do need to protect ourselves against walkers, but we can’t just shrike the rest of our responsibilities, either. We have to make sure we have clean clothes, food, and water for everyone, we have to take care of the injured. If one person doesn’t contribute, it puts even more pressure on everyone else.”

“Anna is right, Andrea,” Lori agreed, nodding her head, “All of us need to work together to maintain things here, not just protect our camp. And you, all you seem to care about is yourself. I mean, you just sit up on that RV all day with a shotgun in your lap, working on your tan.”

“I’m keeping the camp safe against walkers.” Andrea said stubbornly. “I think that’s a bit more important than making sure there’re fresh mint leaves in the lemonade.”

“Yes, but that’s not the only job there is, Andrea.” Anna pointed out, beginning to get a bit exasperated herself with the other woman’s attitude. “It’s all well and good if you’re contributing in watching the camp, but you can’t just sit on your ass all day while the rest of us are busting ours’ to keep things stable around here. Everyone should contribute in chores; look at my family, we all divide the responsibilities, it’s not just one group that does them, my dad, Sheon, Elijah, and Alex all put in the effort to help with laundry and cooking just as much as Christina, Rose, or I do. Providing stability is just as important as protecting what we have, it encourages us to keep going, gives us something worth living for.”

Andrea gave Anna a raised eyebrow look, as though questioning her grasp on reality while Anna frowned at her in return and Lori sighed.

“Look, we all lost things here, we have people we care about that put themselves at risk everyday, just like Rick and the others did in bringing Hershel back. Look at Rose, she went after them, she took down those two walkers.”

“Yeah, after she crashed Maggie’s car.” Andrea pointed out disapprovingly, frowning at Lori, who pursed her lips tightly and Christina grit her teeth, “And I don’t believe she ever apologizd for that, did she?”

“It was an accident, Andrea, everyone has them, so don’t act like you’re so perfect and godlike, because you’re not.” Anna snapped at her, jumping immediately to her older sister’s defense. “She was the one who volunteered to put her life on the line to bring the men back and that’s what she did and that’s a lot more than your lazy ass has been doing around here.”

“She did that to get her father back, the others might as well have not been there at all!” Andrea shot back, glaring at Anna, “If you ask me, she was just being a glory hound, going out there like that and putting herself at risk when she should’ve stayed here to look after the rest of her family, she takes her blessings for granted, just like you.” She pointed accusingly at Lori, who looked taken aback by the sudden attack, although she leveled Andrea with an icy gaze.

“And now in the world do you support this theory, then, when my husband is out there for the hundredth time and my son is still recovering from being shot?” Lori asked her in a quietly seething voice, “When our men are back here safe and sound again with the rest of us? Don’t you dare accuse either Rose or I for taking any of this for granted, you don’t know what we’re going through.”

Andrea huffed, unconvinced, and shook her head, “You just don’t see, do you? Rose has nearly all her family here, her father, her siblings, a cousin and a little boy she has to look out for while you, you got your husband and son back from the dead, and, on top of that, a baby on the way, too. While all the rest of us have piled up our losses, you and Rose, her family, you all just keep on. We’ve all suffered, while you’re here, playing house and acting like the queen bee, ordering her subjects around while Rose runs around like some glorified guard, neither of you even bothering to abide by the rules you set down for us. So, why don’t you just go ahead and tell that little girl in there that everything is gonna be hunky dory, just like it is for the two of you. One day, she’ll have a husband and a couple of babies, maybe a boyfriend, too, or, better yet, a badass hunter looking out for her if she acts enough like a damsel in distress, so long as she just keeps looking on the bright –“

SMACK!

Andrea’s head snapped to the side at the sudden slap, her eyes widening in surprise as she quickly cradled her cheek in her hand, turning her head back to stare at the young woman standing before her, who was fixing her with a furious, watery glare, her jaw clenched tightly in her anger.

“Don’t talk down on people like you think you know better just because you think you’re the only one whose been hurt.” Christina hissed, “Stop having so much self pity and think about the things we’ve all lost, too, yeah, we still have our families, but that doesn’t mean we haven’t suffered, too! You don’t know the hell Rose had to go through after this thing began nor do you understand why she does what she does, so don’t you DARE make assumptions about my sister! You aren’t god, Andrea, nor do you know EVERYTHING, so stop acting like you do!” she yelled, the tears sliding down her cheeks as she turned on her heel and left the kitchen, leaving the other three women to stare after her with big eyes before Anna hurried out after her to make sure she was okay while Andrea could only stare, wordlessly, at Lori, who returned her stunned gaze.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sheon peeked out from behind the police car to make sure the coast was clear as he inwardly debated what he should do now; in the distance he could still hear the sounds of those walkers that Shane had set free from inside the building and the young man was worried about if either of his companions had survived. Although, to be honest, he wasn’t as worried for Shane as he was for Rick at the moment, considering he had been the one to set this horde upon them and get them into his damned mess in the first place.

Sighing and plopping back down on the dirt with his gun gripped firmly in his hand, Sheon silently weighed his options in his head about what he should do; he knew, more than anything, he would need to find out where Rick had ended up and see if Randall had escaped, but when it came to Shane….well, he had created this mess, but he was still human so would it be right just to leave him to his own devices against the walkers?

Chewing his bottom lip as his mind and heart warred against one another in an effort to come to a decision about what he should do, a noise nearby jolted Sheon from his thoughts, making him whirl around, clicking the safety off on his gun as he hurriedly searched the surrounding area for the source. A couple of boxes skid across the pavement just to his left front, followed by a few planks of loose wood and an empty barrel that had been knocked over. Randall limped as quickly as his lame leg would allow him through the forgotten items, glancing around quickly with wide, terrified eyes before he started toward the fence where the survivors had come into the compound.

Getting a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, knowing the car was just outside the fence, waiting, Sheon ran after Randall.

“Going somewhere, boy?” Sheon growled as he grabbed the shoulder of Randall’s shirt, forcing him to stop as he looked over his shoulder at him fearfully. Yanking him back and spinning him, Sheon found a grip in the front of the other male’s shirt, cocking his gun a bit as he quirked his brow, only receiving wide, pleading eyes in return.

“Oh c’mon, what do you expect me to do, huh, I can’t fight all those things.” Randall whimpered, his bottom lip trembling as he met Sheon’s hard gaze with his misty one. “Please, just let me go man, isn’t that what you and your buddies came here to do, anyway? I promise, I-I won’t tell anyone about where any of you are.”

“Shut up.” A hard voice growled out from behind Sheon, who turned as Rick walked up to join him and Randall, giving their captive a withering look to tell him to keep his mouth shut before he turned to look at Sheon, who nodded at him, wondering what he thought they should do about Shane. Randall looked between the two quickly, seeing their uncertainty on what they should do and knew he had to say something, quick, before either of them did something to get them all killed.

“Neither of you is thinking of going back in there, are you?” He asked desperately, gripping at Sheon’s arm, “You can’t honestly tell me you’re thinking of going after that guy, not after he tried bashing one of your heads in and then getting you both killed when he set those roamers free. There’s gotta be at least ten there, do either of you think you could possibly take them on? Look, none of them see us, we could escape, get out of here.”

Following the line of Randall’s finger, Sheon and Rick turned to look toward the school bus where the walkers had trapped Shane, who was fighting against them to keep the folding door closed before glancing warily at one another. Randall sighed, seeing he hadn’t completely convinced them and decided to try another tactic, his gut telling him he was more than likely going to get dragged into the midst of those things.

“Oh c’mon, guys. Look, if you’re going to drag me into it, at least give me a gun, I could help the two of you, just give me the chance!” Randall pled desperately, “Please, I know I can do it, just let me –“

“No.” Rick said firmly, putting a hand on Sheon’s shoulder to push him and Randall ahead of him toward the gate, “We’re leavin’, Shane did this to himself.”

Relief flooded Randall’s face as he spattered out a thank you. Sheon frowned, unsure, as he looked back at Rick, who just gave him a stern look to get moving. He does so reluctantly, glancing back over his shoulder to where Shane was trapped inside the school bus by the horde.

“Rick, are we really sure this is right?” Sheon asked as he turned back around to look at his companion once they were outside the gate, pulling Randall to a stop once more when Rick stooped to pull the handguns from the holsters of the two dead policemen. “I know Shane’s a dick and he set that horde on us, but he’s still human, he’s part of our group, your best friend, we can’t just abandon him like this….he was your partner on the force once, wasn’t he?”

Rick stood back up with the weapons in hand, pausing at Sheon’s words as he let his eyes take in the sight of the two dead walkers laid out before them, still in their police uniforms, side by side. An ache starts in his chest, a heavy, sad feeling, as he feels himself become torn with indecision, his eyes lifting toward where his friend is trapped, his brows furrowing deeply as his lips set. Finally, he turned to Sheon and Randall, motioning for them to follow him toward the SUV, a half baked plan already forming in his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay, Maggie?” Christina gave the older girl a worried look as she followed her back toward Beth’s room. The young woman sighed softly, giving the teen a reassuring smile as she nodded.

“I’ll be okay now, Chrissy, really, that break really calmed me down and helped me clear my head.” She said, internally grateful to Andrea for allowing her the chance to get away from her little sister for a bit so she could get the chance to breath and think about everything before she went back to look after her. It helped her get through her muddled thoughts enough to where she could think of how to better approach Beth about her attempts at suicide and what the younger girl had suggested before. Maggie was still quite shocked that Beth even suggested that both of them take their lives together while they still had their farm, while they were still safe, but…she supposed she could, kinda, understand the position the young woman was taking, given their current losses and the situation laid out in front of them, the very real threat of having to face a whole world of those flesh eating mosters that had taken over everything. She didn’t, necessarily, agree with it, but she did understand, understand the very real fear of what was to come, of what they would have to face, yet knowing there were others that they could turn to for support, others that had their backs, like Lori, Rick, and the rest of the Atlanta group, as well as the Anderson family, who were always more than willing to lend a helping hand with anything they possibly could. Maybe that was something Maggie could bring up to her sister when she sat with her again, maybe she could make her see that their family wasn’t alone, that they had a whole new family behind them to support and protect them, help them through this thing so they wouldn’t have to face it on their own. There were definitely plenty of them around, including members of either group that were around both girls’ ages, peers they could turn to for advice or just lean on when it was needed. And Maggie knew that that could be what got them through this apoclypse, if nothing else.

The sound of breaking glass jolted Maggie out of her thoughts just as she and Christina reached Beth’s room and the two exchanged wide-eyed looks as they hurried over the threshold; off to their right, the door to the adjoining bathroom was closed and the bed was empty, it’s sheets and blankets ruffled from where Beth had been sleeping. Both girls hurried over to the door, Maggie gripping the handle tightly and jingling it before she looked up at Christina in horror.

“It’s locked.” She said, yanking on the oval metal with all she had; Christina desperately pounded on the thick wooden door with her hands, yelling for Beth to open up the door. Their voices soon caught the attention of the other occupants of the house, as, not too long afterward, Lori came hurrying into the room leading Anna and Rose, all three of them frowning deeply, their brows creased with worry. Maggie hurriedly explained about what she and Christina had heard, her eyes beginning to mist over as her breathing quickened. Rose and Anna were immediately by their sister’s side, calling for Beth, telling her to open the door while Lori tried to help Maggie with the handle as she begged Beth not to hurt herself. She finally stepped back from the door, covering her mouth as tears tracked down her face.

“Oh God, I shouldn’t have left her with Andrea….I should’ve just stayed here.” She whimpered; Rose told Christina to comfort Maggie as she and Anna continued to try and help Lori get the door open. Lori turned to Maggie at one point, asking her if she had a key or if she knew where one was hiding, but she just shook her head, sniffing softly while Rose begged Beth to open the door. Cursing under her breath, Lori told Maggie to keep trying as she hurried back out of the room, Christina and Maggie quickly taking her place at the door handle as Maggie called for her little sister to please let them inside, telling her she wasn’t angry.

“Move out of the way, girls.” Lori orders as she comes marching back into the room with a crowbar in hand. Rose and Christina hurriedly pull Maggie and Anna out of the way as Lori forces the end of the tool between the frame and the door and pushes with everything she has. There’s a crack and a loud crunch as she pries the door open, forcing it to swing forward until it banged against the wall inside.

Beth jolts in surprise and turns quickly to face them, the mirror behind her broken to pieces as she grips her left wrist, which is bleeding heavily, her face scrunched up in pain as tears fill her bright blue eyes.

“I’m sorry.” She whimpers out brokenly, shakily from head to toe like a leaf. Maggie hurries into the bathroom to embrace her, kissing her head gently as she guides her back into her room, whispering reassuringly. Christina immediately sets to work on the wound, ordering Lori to help her as she tells Rose and Anna to find Hershel, now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shane was losing ground fast. Even with his entire body weight pressed against the sliding door behind him, there were just too many of those walkers pushing against it, trying to force their way inside to get to him. He grit his teeth angrily as he tried to keep his feet from sliding out from under him, bracing his hands on whatever he can as gray fingers force their way through the small gap the walkers have made between the door and the frame.

Mentally cursing his luck that he had lost his gun and wishing he had it on him now, Shane suddenly remembered what Sheon had showed him and Rick earlier when they’d first arrived. Internally grateful for the blade he carried with him and for what Sheon had shown them earlier, the man hurriedly pulled the weapon from it’s holster and sliced it through the skin of his thumb, which he then pressed urgently to the door bus frame, smearing it with blood.

One walker immediately latched onto the bloodied wall when Shane had pulled the digit back again, licking vigorously at the salty liquid, giving Shane the opportunity to position the knife and embed it through the corpses forhead. It immediatley stilled and then fell out of sight once more, only to be replaced by one of it’s hungry pack.

“Yeah, you bastards like that, don’t you?” Shane sneered, waiting until he had the right poistion before killing the next walker. It died just as the first had, although when Shane tried to pull his knife back again, he suddenly lost a grip on it and cursed aloud as his only weapon was taken from his grasp, left stuck in the skull of walker he had just killed.

Doing his best not to panic and silently sending up a prayer for God to spare him, Shane jolted as the sound of an engine grew louder somewhere nearby before there was a loud crash, the crunching of metal filling the air. Blood smeared the bus windows as walkers were shot and Shane whirled his head in the direction he heard the gun in time to spot the SUV he, Rick, and Sheon had taken to bring Randall here driving toward him, Rick sitting in the passenger seat with his gun to Randall’s head while he drove, Sheon hanging out the back window to shoot the walkers, who were turning at the sound of their approaching car.

“Shane, run!” Sheon yelled as he fired another round into the crowd, motioning for him to head for the back of the bus as the car came around. “Go for the back door!”

Without being told twice, Shane pushed away from the folding door at the front and ran as fast as he could toward the back door, practically feeling the walkers snatching at the back of his shirt as the persued him, their hot breath on his neck. Sheon threw open the back door for him before quickly retreating into the SUV, giving him room to leap onto the seat and slam the door behind him.

“Floor it!” He yelled at Randall, who was already pressing down on the gas pedal and steering them away from the bus, whooping enthusiastically at their narrow escape with dancing eyes.

“Oh man, did you just see that?!” he yelled energetically, smiling widely as Sheon checked Shane for any bites or scratches, “That was so awesome man, whoo!”

Rick glanced anxiously behind them where they had left the walkers, his python still pointed at Randall’s temple, “Just keep driving.” He told him tersely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Andrea returned to the house a short time later when she was told the news of what had happened to Beth, jogging up to the front porch hurriedly to find out the young woman’s fate. Maggie walked out to meet her on the steps with Lori, Anna, and Rose behind her, her face impassive as she seethed under the surface, leveling the blond with an blazing stare.

“Where were you?” She demanded as soon as Andrea had reached her. She looked up at her, then at the trio behind her as the sisters crossed their arms over their chests.

“I just heard what happened, is Beth all right?” she asked while Maggie grit her teeth, her glare intensifying. “Beth would’ve been fine if you had just stayed with her like you said you would. Where did you go?” she demanded more firmly now. Andrea looked at her, perplexed for a moment, “How bad is she?”

“Not too bad, the wound isn’t deep, thank God.” Rose said with a soft sigh, causing a smile to break out over Andrea’s face in relief, “She decided, she wants to live.”

“She nearly killed herself!” Maggie shot back angrily, stepping off the porch to confront Andrea on equal ground while she shook her head, “But she didn’t.”

“She still tried to, my dad is in there, right now, stitching her wrist!”

“But she’s still alive.” Andrea countered with a small smile, moving to walk past Maggie into the house; Maggie moved in front of her, barring her entry, “You stay the hell away from her, from both of us. I don’t want you to ever set another foot inside this house again.”

Andrea paused and looked at Maggie quietly for a moment, blinking before she looked up at the other three women, then turned and left without another word. Maggie watched her go before turning to walk back up the steps, although Rose stopped her before she went inside.

‘Maggie…we know you and Beth are going through a rough time right now…and we’re not, necessarily saying Andrea was right in doing what she did, but….” She glanced quietly at Anna for a moment, then back at her peer, “It seems pretty clear, Beth has made her choice and knows she wants to live now…and…sometimes, when someone is at a point in their life like this…they have to cross that line…”

Maggie eyed the other young woman for a moment contemplatively before letting her eyes wonder over the others present as she gave a small nod and walked past all of them back into the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back on the road, Rick once more pulled to a stop at the intersection they had before and told both Shane and Sheon to get out of the SUV to talk. Randall was once more bound and gagged safely in the trunk.

“You know, if you’d wanted to kill us, you’d’ve had to have done a hell of a lot better than a wrench and a horde of walkers.” Rick told Shane once the three of them had gotten out, his hands on his hips as he eyed his best friend quickly. Shane glanced away and rubbed the back of his head, pursing his lips. “Now…I know we’re probably gonna have to kill that boy after what we learned today, but I do need to take a night to think about it….” He continued, running a hand over his whiskered face as Sheon nodded slowly, sighing.

“Wise…isn’t always easy to kill someone, anyone, for that matter…” he muttered in agreement, glancing down at his shoes and scuffing them on the pavement. Rick nodded quietly to the young man before turning his piercing gaze on Shane, “You must know that, too, Shane, don’t you….?” He muttered, earning a small nod in return. Rick slowly approached him, moving in his line of sight now.

“I’m going to tell you this one more time, Shane: that is my wife, my son, and my child. And, from now on, if you’re gonna be with us, you’re gonna have to follow my lead, you’re gonna have to trust me, got it?”

Shane turned his head slowly to meet Rick’s gaze once more, nodding his head; Rick nodded in return and pulled out Shane’s gun from his belt and held it out to him, a sign of comrodery, “Good, I think it’s about time for you to come back.”

Shane took the gun with a silent nod and returns it to the empty hoslter at his hip. With that, the trio pile back into the SUV to continue their ride home; like their ride out to drop off Randall that very morning, this one is quiet, heavy with tension, leaving each man to their own thoughts as they stare out each window into the endless fields around them. 


	9. Judge, Jury, Executioner

“You know, this could go over a lot smoother if you just tell us what we want to know.”

Randall glanced past Daryl to where Alex leaned against the opposite wall of the Greene family’s slaughter shed, his breath leaving him in short, hard pants, pursing his lips tightly as the other young man crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side while the hunter paced before the prisoner like a hungry dog, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. After what had happened to Rick, Shane, and Sheon, Randall had been left in Daryl and Alex’s care to extract information from him about the group he had been apart of before they’d taken him prisoner. Although reluctant to work with anyone else, Daryl had conceded to allow Alex to help when he told him he knew methods of getting the other young man to talk. They had already tried the ‘Good Cop, Bad Cop’ routine…

Now, Daryl was trying the badass cop, approach.

Alex sighed softly as he watched Daryl unleash another attack onto Randall until he could do little more than lift his head up from the ground, whimpering out through his busted lip as his one good eye looked between both interrogators.

“Look, I already told you guys~”

“You told us shit!” Daryl growled out aggressively, grabbing Randall by the front of his shirt and roughly pulling him into a sitting position before pushing him back against the wall. Randall leane back into the wall fearfully, looking up at the hunter as Alex pushed up from his wall and walked forward around the table that had been set up in the middle of the room, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I hardly even knew those guys!” Randall told the duo pleadingly, looking between them, trying to find a trace of sympthy in either man’s hardened eyes, even just a little crack he could use that could get hi out of here, “I just met ‘em on the road.”

“How many are in your group?” Alex asked, quirking his brows curiously as he narrowed his eyes at Randall, who suddenly pursed his lips again and let his head fall back against the wall, slowly shaking it side to side, as though reluctant to release that information. Alex sighed slowly, glancing at Daryl and motioning for him to continue the torture. Randall looked between them with one wide eye, shaking his head rapidly as Daryl pulled his bucket knife from it’s sheath on his thigh.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. C’mon, man, don’t do this!’ he pled, crying out as Daryl leapt on him, grabbing at his injured leg, pressing down on the bloodied hole in his jeans as he cried out softly in pain, flinching away from the blade bandished in his face.

“How many?!” Daryl demanded heatedly. “30! There were 30 of them guys….”

“Where are they camped?” Alex asked, taking a seat on the corner of the table, resting his arm against his knee. Randall quickly shook his head once more, looking between the blade, Daryl, and Alex, “I-I don’t know, honest –“

Daryl snarled and roughly gripped the bandage covering Randall’s wound, tearing it off in one move. Randall cried out aloud in pain, shaking as he tried to squirm away from Daryl’s hold, “I swear I don’t know, the group didn’t stay anyplace longer than a night.”

Looking up at the young man slowly with blazing, bright blue eyes, Daryl pressed the tip of his blade into the scabbed over flesh until Randall was squirming in pain, looking at him with one big, frightened eye, “Your people do any souting? Were you planning on staying local?”

“I-I don’t know, really! I-I mean, the guys left me behind, they abandoned me back at the town!”

“Pick off a scab before?” Daryl hissed softly, pressing his blade harder into the wound until the tip could get underneath one of the scabs, making Randall jerk and whimper out in pain.

“C’mon man, I-I’m trying to cooperate here!”

“If you really were cooperating, we wouldn’t’ve had to resort to this.” Alex observed quietly as he pushed back to his feet and moved to stand at Daryl’s shoulder, looking darkly down at Randall, “We tried to give you an easier alternative, but you wouldn’t take it. Would’ve saved you a lot of pain, Randall.”

Daryl nodded darkly, shifting the knife around so the flate end lay just underneath the scab, “See, you gotta start real slow at first with your scab.” Randall shook his head pleading, “But, you know, sooner or later, you’ve just got to grip the thing and tear it off.”

“Okay!” Randall cried out desperately, giving into the pressure, just wanting the pain to end, “My group has a lot of heavy weaponry, automatics, things like that….” He jerked again as Daryl pressed his knife even harder into him, another cry escpaing his lips, “Listen, I didn’t do anything, please!”

“You people shot at ours.” Alex stated simply, running a slow hand through his hair to brush the bangs out of his eyes, “Tried to take this farm from all of us, our safe haven, the place where we could try to survive. And now, you’re just sitting here, trying to convince us you were just along for the ride, that you were innocent in all this?”

“Yes!” Randall exclaimed, a desperate plea of a man begging for his own life, “That group took me in, it wasn’t just guys, either! There was a whole family, men, women, children, too, they’re just like your people.” His breathing slowed a bit as he slumped heavily back against the wall while Daryl pulled back again, moving to stand once more, “I-I just thought…I’d have a better chance being with them, you know? B-but, you know, we…we went out, scavenged, just the men, though…”

Alex frowned slowly, narrowing his eyes a bit as Randall paused and wet his lips, licking up some of the blood that had come from his nose, “One night, we….we found this campsite, kinda small….it…it was just a man and his two daughters…teenagers, you know….They were real cute…real young, too…”

A heavy, sick feeling knotted in Alex’s stomach and he felt all the hair all over his body stand on end as the bile rose in the back of his throat; Daryl had frozen in place where he had turned away from Randall, turning slowly to face him with a dark expression.

“Those guys, they…they had the dad watch as they….they didn’t even think to kill him afterwar, they just…just made him watch as they….with his daughters….then they…they just left him there.”

Alex grit his teeth at this as he connected the dots, his jaw clenched and eyes ablaze while the hunter beside him had tensed, his whole body locked as though he was about to spring. Randall’s breath caught at the cold fury he could see on both men’s faces and he hurried to placid them, shaking his head quickly.

“N-no, but, look, I-I….I didn’t touch those girls, I wouldn’t think of it, I swear! I didn’t –“

A hard punch slammed into the side of his face again, snapping his head to the side as a steel-toed foot connected with his none-injured leg, causing Randall to cry out as he crashed back ono the ground. Both Alex and Daryl stood over him furiously, their eyes ablaze as they glared down at him seethingly; just the thought, the very image of what those men had done to those poor girls set their blood to boil and the very thought that they could do the same to their group, to their family, neither was going to stand for it. Alex could hardly even contain himself at that moment at the very thought of those bastards laying a single hand on any of his family, on his adopted sisters, on HIS girlfriend, hurting her like they had those other girls. He swore, if any of them showed their faces around here, he would tear them to shreds on the spot.

Ignoring Randall’s pleas that he wasn’t like those men and for him and Daryl to show mercy, Alex turned and marched right out of the shed, knowing if he was to stay there with the hunter, he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back from killing the other young man with his own bare hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“So, have you got a plan for what we should do?” Lori asked out in the main camp, glancing up at Rick, Shane, and Sheon curiously as she poured tea from the kettle that had been boiling over the campfire. The three shifted a bit, glancing between each other before looking among the rest of their group as Andrea crossed her arms.

“We would all feel a bit better if we knew the plan.”

“If there is one.” Glenn agreed, frowning a bit, “Are we just going to keep him here with us?”

Something caught Rick’s attention just beyond the group and he cleared his throat, nodding toward the lone figure making it’s way toward them, “We’ll know soon enough…”

“The boy’s got a gang, 30 guys in all.” Alex told all of them in a seething voice when he’s joined them at the fireside, his jaw clenched tightly. Anna pushed up from her chair, frowning worriedly at her boyfriend, “They’re heavily armed when it comes to artillery and they aren’t exactly the friendly sort….”

“Yeah, and if they were to discover our camp, all our boys are gonna be dead.” Daryl agreed, coming up beside Alex, his own jaw clenched tightly, his knuckles bloody, making Rose and the rest of the Anderson frown deeply, glancing at one another uneasily. He and Alex looked around at everyone, Alex’s gaze lingering on his family, his love. “And our women, well…they’ll be wishing they were…”

The rest of the group all looked at one another, shock and fear warring for dominance over many of their faces. Even with the world they’d known being gone, it was horrifying to know that such horrendous acts were still occurring in the world, especially since the people who would cause such things were so close at hand. A few people shifted closer to each other, Carl and Sophia shifting fearfully close to their mothers as Rose hugged her younger siblings and cousin closer, Shawn gripping his eldest child’s shoulder. Carol looked frowned at Daryl quietly.

“What did you and Alex do…?” she muttered, eying the older man worriedly, taking in his ruffled up appearance, including his bloodied and bruised hands. Daryl shifted a bit, adjusting the strap of his crossbow over his shoulder, glancing at Alex, who was just staring off to the side with a tight jaw, “We just had a little chat with him….”

The rest of the group continued to exchange wary glances as Rick looked at Shane and Sheon with a frown.

“All right, from now on, no one is allowed to go near the prisoner.” Rick said sternly, crossing his arms as everyone looked at him, frowning deeply.

“Rick, what’re you going to do about this?” Lori asked her husband with furrowed, worried brows. Rick sighed softly, running a hand through his unruly hair, “It looks like we don’t have any other choice, Randall is a threat and we have to eliminate the threat.”

“So you’re just going to kill him?” Dale asked in astonishment, furrowing his thick, gray eyebrows. Rick nodded, “It’s settled, I’ll take care of it today.”

With that, he turned and started to walk away from the others while everyone frowned deeply after him. Dale looked at Shane, Sheon, and Shawn before he hurried after Rick, unconvinced this was the best decision.

Watching them go with a slow sigh, Shawn ran an anxious hand through his hair as he returned his attention to the rest of his family; Anna was leading Alex off toward the woods to talk and calm him down, while Elijah gently ushered Christina, Keith, and Sophia ahead of him toward the RV and Rose was trying to convince Daryl to let her take care of his bloodied hands. Glancing worriedly at Sheon, who sighed slowly, closing his eyes tiredly, Shawn pat his shoulder softly, giving a small smile as he motioned for his nephew to follow the others toward the RV, which the young man was more than happy to do as he treaded after them, Shawn following close behind him. Carol stayed behind to talk to Lori for another minute before joining the family in their camper.

“Is this really the best way of handling things….?” Christina muttered, looking at her father from across the small kitchen table, clenching her hands on the table before her as she did; Shawn sighed once more from the recliner, leaning his head back against the headrest as Sheon had flopped down on the front bed, his forearm covering his eyes as one leg was draped over the side. Carol sat down on the steps quietly, looking between each member of the family with a frown, although the sight of Sophia playing in the back with Elijah and Keith did make her smile weakly.

“This is Rick’s group, so I don’t think we have much sway when it comes to decisions like this….” Shawn pointed out, running his hands down his face. “Especially not after what happened to Rick, Shane, and Sheon yesterday or what Alex and Daryl found out today…”

“Even with all of that, something like this can’t exactly be taken lightly….” Sheon muttered without removing his arm from his face, “We are talking about someone’s life here, not the kind of candy we want to pick out at the grocery store.”

“Yes, but we have to remember, we are still outsiders to these people.” Shawn said, removing his hands from his face, “Originally we were only planning to stay until Rose recovered from her wounds –“

“Yeah, originally, dad, but what about now?” Elijah spoke out, walking out to join the rest of his family in the front part of the RV, “Even you have to admit things have changed…we haven’t talked about going back home to Connecticut in days, everyone is settling down here, making connections, we’re becoming a part of this group, so doesn’t that mean we have some say in what happens to Randall?”

Shawn opened his mouth to say something before snapping it closed again when he couldn’t seem to find the words, his eyes drifting between each member of his family as he took in their expressions before he let his gaze fall on Carol, who was watching him with pinched eyebrows, frowning. He sighed softly and rubbed his neck, sinking further down in his chair as he shook his head, “I honestly don’t know….I don’t know what’s going to happen, if we’re going to stay or go, if Rick would even listen to me if I was to try and change his mind….”

“You should still give it a shot, though, dad, we can’t just let Rick kill that kid…” Elijah pointed out, crossing his arms as he sat across from Christina at the table, “The world as we know it may have ended, but that doesn’t mean we should dissolve into chaos and anarchy, I mean, what’s next, we’re going to start killing and eating each other?”

“Okay, okay,” Shawn cut in, holding up his hand, “Let’s just take a step back here and relax a bit. There’s still the issue of repercussions here, not just from Rick ending this young man’s life, but of what he could do to this group, to our family, if he was to get back to his own group and tell them of the farm here. This is a human’s life weighed against a whole group of others’, against all of yours’. I have to think about protecting all of you, too….I’m appalled at the thought of taking another’s life, but I couldn’t stand the thought of what those men could do to any of you, to my family…”

“There’s still got to be another option, rather than taking his life, there has to be another way to keep everyone safe….” Christina frowned, chewing her bottom lip, “Can’t we just try taking the young man out again, leaving him further away?”

“Yeah, cuz that worried soooo well the last time.” Sheon said sarcastically from the bed.

“It’s still got to be better than just killing him!”

“Excuse me…”

The family paused in their argument to turn their attention on the older man who was leaning in the doorway to their RV, Carol smiling kindly at him, while he gave a small smile in return before he turned his attention to everyone else.

“I apologize if I’m intruding, but I knew all of you were the only people, aside from Andrea, that I could completely trust.”

“What’s going on, Dale?” Shawn asked with a frown, crossing his arms and furrowing his brows, wondering what the older gentleman could possibly need from his family at the moment. Dale glanced behind him for a moment before turning back to the family.

“May I come inside?”

Quirking a brow curiously, Shawn gave a nod and ushered Dale inside, motioning him to close the door behind him as he helped Carol to her feet; she took a seat before his chair, leaning against his legs as Dale stood on the RV steps, looking between each of them, as though unsure how to go about saying what was on his mind.

“Look, I…I’m sorry if this is kinda out of the blue but I need a favor from all of you.” He sighed softly, rubbing his neck, “It’s about the prisoner. I know all of you are probably on the fence about what to do about Randall, but I can’t do this on my own…I managed to talk Rick into giving me time to talk to everyone, see if we can’t give the young man a decent trial.”

“A trial?” Elijah asked, furrowing his own brows now, “You mean…like we’re actually going to be able to each vote to convict the kid, like a jury?”

Dale nodded his head, giving the young man a gentle smile, “Yes. Now, I know that things are different now, what with the world ending like it has, but….you must see that just killing Randall is wrong. Yes, he’s done wrong, but does that really justify ending his life, like it means nothing….?”

The family all looked at one another quietly, Sheon sitting up to stare at everyone quietly with a frown, his arm resting on his bent knee. Dale looked beseechingly at him, then at Shawn and Carol.

“The three of you are parents, trying to protect your children from being taken away like your spouses were, but can you really say they would just go alone with something like this…? Would you feel right teaching your kids that they need to attack first before doing anything else…?”

Carol looked up at Shawn quietly as he squeezed her shoulder tightly, taking his hand gently in hers’ as she frowned, his eyes unfocused deeply in thought as he glanced at his nephew. Elijah and Christina looked between the four adults quietly. Christina finally got to her feet to cross the RV to her father, who looked up as she put a light hand on his shoulder, offering him a small, half smile.

“You always taught us to see the good in people, daddy, and not to jump to conclusions without hearing the whole story, first….” She whispered gently, cocking her head, “That’s what civilized people do, isn’t it?”

Sheon sighed out slowly, running a hand through his hair, “We are still civilized, even if our society is gone now….at this point, though, when it comes to our humanity, we have a choice whether we want to keep it or not...Basically what this whole shitty situation is trying to teach us here, isn’t it?”

Weak laughter rolled through the others as each of them nodded and Shawn nodded, sighing softly, “I think we’ve always had that choice, even when it wasn’t as vital as it might be now…but…” he glanced at each face, smiling weakly, “No matter the situation, no matter what pressures us to make that choice….ultimately, I am going to choose humanity. I want to protect all of you from harm, but I won’t do it by teaching each of you to be cruel, that’s just the wrong way to go about things. If we lose important aspects of ourselves, our humanity, our sympathy, our kindness, then what do we have left? I won’t make any of you lose what makes each of you, you.” He smiled, putting a hand over Christina’s and squeezing gently before he turned to Dale. “We’re with you on this, Dale. All of us. We’ll help you however we can.”

Dale smiled gratefully and inclined his head, sighing out in relief, “Thank you, thank you all so much. If…if it’s not too much trouble, would all of you be able to help m a bit? I’ve already asked Andrea to watch Randall to be sure Shane doesn’t just go in and kill him, but we don’t know what more he could do. Could you -?”

“We’ll help keep an eye on Shane and make sure he doesn’t do anything before you’ve talked to everyone.” Shawn promised with a gentle smile, nodding. “Sheon, could you go find Alex and Anna, talk to them about this to make sure they’re onboard? Christina is probably going to be returning to the house to check on everyone, and Elijah, how about you head on over to the slaughter shed to help Andrea first, okay?” He looked at everyone as he spoke and they all nodded in agreement, excusing themselves to head out of the RV while Dale nodded gratefully to each of them as they passed. Once they’d left, he turned back to nod gratefully at Shawn once more.

“Thank you, Shawn…I’m grateful to you and your family for your help in this.” He said with a gracious smile, which Shawn returned with a incline of his head, “We’re happy to help, Dale…Sheon was right, our society is gone, but we’re still civilized, we just have to choose it sometimes.”

Dale nodded his head in agreement, “I’m glad to see there are still those in this group who’ve kept their heads.” He chuckled lightly, nodding once more to Shawn as he excused himself to go talk to the rest of the group as well. Carol watched him go with a frown and sighed once he was out of sight, getting to her feet, which immediately drew Shawn’s attention.

“I hope you didn’t think I was including your vote in this, Carol? That wasn’t my intention.”

Carol shook her head as she walked away from Shawn, who got up from his chair, watching her pause in the pathway leading into the bed in the back of the RV, where they could see Sophia and Keith snoozing on the bed. Shawn moved up behind her, giving a small smile as he watched the two sleep, Keith snuggled into Sophia’s chest as a blanket was wrapped around both of them. Shawn glanced at the woman, putting a tentative hand on her shoulder.

“Carol, I apologize if I made it seem as though I was speaking for you as well, but I wasn’t, I was speaking for my family and myself. It’s your choice whether you want to stand with us or not….I know you have to think about your and Sophia’s safety in this as well.”

Carol sighed softly as she leaned against the wall, crossing her arms without taking her eyes from the scene before her, “I almost lost her once, Shawn….and I don’t want to take the risk of losing her again if I make the wrong choice….”

Shawn gave a small smile, “You won’t….so long as you follow your heart. It doesn’t matter what anyone else says, so long as it’s what your heart wants and it’s what you really want. If your heart tells you not to trust Randall, then I saw follow it, because I know you’re doing it for Sophia’s sake. Neither I nor my family will think any less of you for doing so.”

Carol turned slowly to face Shawn then, searching his face critically for any sign that he could be trying to trick her, trying to manipulate her in some way, just as Ed had always done, just as he would to control her. He looked calmly back at her with the softest smile on his face, his bright blue eyes as clear and pristine as the surface of a placid lake, water clear enough to see into it’s depths, to see something she had never seen in her late husband’s eyes: complete trust and respect, compassion and empathy, not just for her as another parent, but as a person, an individual. There was not a sign of anger or resentment in his eyes, although the slight lines that decorated his face would suggest his wariness, his fatigue and worry over this situation, for his family, their group. And yet, he was still so easily able to show Carol just how much he respected her, how much he valued her opinion, even if it was to be different from his.

Gulping back the tears that threatened to overcome her at the sight, Carol hugged Shawn tightly, burying her face in his shoulder, her heart swelling in her chest with grateful respect for the man, “Thank you…” Was all she could manage to whisper into the soft gray material of his t-shirt, sighing out softly as he hugged her in return, rubbing her back gently with the same soft smile on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Out in the main camp, Elijah is crossing the property from the farmhouse to the slaughterhouse where Randall is being held. Although he knew things were relatively safe on the farm at the moment, even with a possible threat looming on the horizon, with everything that had happen thus far in this apocalypse, Elijah had wanted to be sure Christina got inside safely and that she would be all right to continue helping Hershel and Maggie. He was being an overprotective big brother, but Elijah would rather be thought of as overprotective and caring rather than neglectful and thoughtless, especially when it came to his family.

Sighing to himself and shaking such thoughts from his mind, Elijah turned his head in time to spot Shane and Carl walking in the same direction he was. His brows furrowed curiously as he narrowed his eyes, having an idea why Shane might be heading for the slaughterhouse, even as he wondered why Carl would be accompanying him. Quickening his pace, Elijah altered his course a bit to join them halfway, clearing his throat as he got closer.

“Hey.” He called with a smile, inclining his head politely to both Carl and Shane, “What’re the two’ve you doing? Heading for the slaughterhouse?”

Shane frowned and nodded at the young man, furrowing his own brows, as though wondering why Elijah was suddenly acting so friendly toward him, “I was just going to check up on the prisoner….Carl here was curious about him….”

Carl smiled lightly and nodded as he looked up at Elijah, “I was just wondering if he was really a kid like all of you were saying.”

Elijah chuckled lightly and shook his head as he walked alongside the two, “No, he isn’t a kid, that’s just a way for the adults to describe someone young, like you or me. Sometimes they’ll even us it to describe young adults like Rose, too.”

Carl nodded in understanding before he cocked his head curiously to the side, “Would I be able to see him?”

Shane made an indignant noise in the back of his throat, turning to look at Carl with critical, careful eyes, “No, you won’t. Why would you want to do such a –“ he stopped and took a deep breath as he put a hand on Carl’s shoulder, gently pulling him to a stop so they could face each other, his other hand pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke, “Look man, this isn’t…this is grown-up stuff, okay, it doesn’t involve you. So, please, just let all of us handle it, all right?”

He looked at Carl then, who was frowning slightly as he looked up at the man before glancing back at Elijah, who had stopped a few feet away. The young man gave an encouraging smile, telling him just to let it go, just let them worry about Randall. Carl finally sighed and turned back to Shane, nodding, “Okay…”

“Good…” Shane sighed in relief, getting to his feet and ruffling Carl’s hair, “Now, why don’t you run along and play, huh? I’m sure Sophia could use some company.” Gently turning Carl around, Shane ushered him off in the direction of the RV, where he knew Sophia was more than likely to be. Carl glanced back at Shane and Elijah as he went, pausing a short distance away as they started toward the slaughterhouse once more, dissolving into a short argument as they did. Frowning to himself, the pre-teen glanced toward the RV again before he turned and followed the duo toward the slaughterhouse, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Carl might not understand everything that was going on, but that wasn’t going to stop him from seeing what the hell was going on; he was twelve now, he wasn’t a little kid anymore and he wanted to be a part of what was going on. He wanted to help, even just a little bit, he wanted to be there to lend a hand to his father and Shane, especially after everything they’d done to protect their group, what they’d nearly sacrificed for them. He just needed the chance to show them he could do it.

Shane scoffing ahead caught Carl’s attention and he hurriedly scurried behind the slaughterhouse when he noticed he and Elijah were approaching the figure poised at the door, whipping out of sight just as Andrea looked up.

“I shoulda guessed Dale would pull something like this…” Shane sighed, shaking his head as Elijah took a seat on one of the barrels outside the door, frowning up at him, “Pulling you and the Andersons on death watch….”

Elijah rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall while Andrea gripped her gun tightly.

“Let me ask the two of you something….say I waltzed right into that room right now and tried to take care of this thing, would either of you really stop me?”

“We had good teachers.” Andrea told him with a half smile, indicating her gun as Elijah ran his fingers over the tilt of his sword agitatedly. Shane snickered slightly, quirking a brow in amusement, “Oh really?” he chuckled, shaking his head and then sighing as he sobered, “But, so what? Both of you bought into Dale’s sob story, then?”

Andrea sighed herself, shaking her head, “I told Dale I was on your side on this one.”

Shane raised his brows slightly in question, looking confused for a moment, “So then, I suppose you’re just here for him, huh? Unlike junior here.” He jabbed his thumb at Elijah, which he shoved away, getting to his feet.

“I’m here because I want to be. We can’t just kill the guy in there without giving him a fair chance –“

Shane scoffed again, waving Elijah’s words away like they were flies that were just buzzing annoyingly around him, “A fair chance? We give that kid a chance and we get killed. We’re putting everyone here at risk just because Dale hasn’t come to grip with how this world is nowadays. We can’t just let this go.” He sighed, turning away and running a hand over his shaved head, “Both of you see what’s really going on around here, don’t you? None of those guys are gonna go through with it, I’m telling you that right now, they’re all gonna pussy out and, when they do, we’re going to have a huge shit storm on our hands.”

He turned abruptly to face Andrea and Elijah again, a crazed look in his eyes that made Elijah’s stomach twist unpleasantly, “Let me ask the twoa you something: every time a problem crops up around here, who do you think’s behind it?”

“My bet is on you, chrome dome…” Elijah told him with a frown, crackling his knuckles anxiously as he watched Shane, who just gave an amused smile, waving his hand again, “Nah, it can’t be me, no one listens to me.”

“Uh huh, sure, that’s the same thing…” Elijah muttered grumpily, wondering if Shane was ever going to shut the hell up as he continued on his rant, going on about how he thought it was Rick and Hershel who were the ones causing problems. Andrea frowned, her brows furrowing in the middle as she eyed Shane.

“If it’s true it’s Rick and Hershel causing problems, what could we possibly do? Rick’s the leader of the group and this farm is Hershel’s.” she said, slowly crossing her arms. Shane wet his lips, glancing around quietly as though to be sure no one else was in earshot, “Maybe we ought to change that, then.”

“What?” Elijah burst out in indignant, pushing up from the barrel to give Shane a wide-eyed, disbelieving look, “Shane, you can’t just declare mutiny and toss the leaders in a windowless room without their weapons! That’s crazy! You do that and you’re just going to cause more of a panic!”

Shane frowned at the young man, shaking his head, “I’m not saying this to hurt anyone, Elijah, I’m just saying we need to make a change around here and, if we need to take a measure like that, than we will, but we’ll do it without causing harm to anyone. Look, Rick’s my best friend and Hershel…well, he’s all right by me. As for Dale, yeah he’s got a big mouth, but he’s harmless enough.”

Shane sighed as his expression softened a bit, his brows furrowing as he chewed his bottom lip, “I just want to try and make things as safe as possible around here, so none of us have to sleep with one eye open anymore….I’m sure you and your family are tired of sleeping like that, aren’t you, Elijah?”

“We don’t sleep like that, because we’re actually comfortable enough to sleep here since none of us are a schizophrenic psycho!” Elijah growled, crossing his arms tightly over his chest as he glared heatedly at Shane, “I can understand you wanting to keep everyone safe, Shane, but that doesn’t mean you can just go around causing drama ad starting shit when you really shouldn’t! Aside from a few bumps and hiccups here and there, we have it pretty damn good here and we shouldn’t be screwing around with it. Have you ever heard the saying ‘Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth?’ This farm might not be perfect, but what place ever is, huh? What matters is that it’s safe and comfortable and we’re all HAPPY here. And you psyching out like some kinda madman is going to cost us if you don’t toe the line and cool your damn jets.”

“Hey guys, do you hear that…?” Andrea called out suddenly, cutting through the thick tension forming between Shane and Elijah as the young man lectured the ex-policeman, making both of them look around quizzically, frowning deeply as they listened. A short silence stretched on between the three as they listened closely, finally picking up Randall’s muffled voice coming from the other side of the slaughterhouse doo, making each of them frown; unlike before when Randall had asked Andrea for water, Randall’s voice was softer, more greasy, more persuasive than it had been before as though he was talking someone into joining his side instead of begging for something he needed. It almost sounded like he was talking to someone who was inside with him, which was the truly concerning thing, as each of them knew no one had gone into the slaughterhouse since Daryl and Alex had interrogated Randall earlier that morning.

Glancing at one another wordlessly with a sinking feeling in their stomachs, the trio each grabbed at their weapons as Shane walked toward the slaughterhouse door. Andrea and Elijah both flanked him automatically, Andrea cocking her gun as Elijah gripped the hilt of his sword, ready to attack at a second’s notice as the slaughterhouse door was flung open, flooding it with sunlight.

Randall looked around at the door in surprise, what little color aside from black and blue on his face draining away when he saw Shane step into the room, although the man’s focus on solely on the pre-teen standing just feet from their prisoner.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Shane growled at Carl as he stormed inside, turning sheering eyes on Randall, his lips twisting into a snarl as Elijah and Andrea relaxed, sighing together, “What did you say to him? Huh? What did you say?!”

Randall flinched away from Shane as he towered menacingly over him, leaning back into the wall as far as he could, “I-I didn’t say nothing.”

Shane pointed his gun at Randall, glowering angrily, “Now you listen to me, I will shoot your ass where you sit.”

“Shane, don’t do this, not now!” Andrea called as Elijah hurried into the room to usher Carl out, trying to block as much of the scene as he could as the younger adolescent tried peering around him to see what was going on. Andrea moved aside so the two could get by and then hurried into the slaughterhouse to restrain Shane, leaving Elijah to take Carl a short distance away.

“What in the world were you thinking going in there alone, Carl?” Elijah burst out as soon as they were out of earshot of the others, frowning at him deeply, his brows furrowed. Carl looked back up at Elijah pleadingly, his bottom lip quivering a bit, “Please, Elijah, don’t tell my parents about this…” he pled; Elijah sighed and ran a hand up his face and through his hair, quickly trying to gather his thoughts.

“I won’t tell them, but you can’t just go off doing things like this, it’s dangerous! That guy back there, he –“

“I could’ve handled it…” Carl said stubbornly, glancing away for a moment, “Besides, you’re not that much older than I am and you’re able to do things like this, but why can’t I….?”

Elijah frowned at the longing look in Carls eyes, recognizing it, the hunger, the desire he had to prove himself and be involved with more in the group, especially now. He wanted to be recognized as an equal member of the group, someone who can help and protect just like his father, not just someone that needed to be protected. Sighing slowly, Elijah turned to face Carl fully, putting his hands on his shoulders and leaning down to meet him eye to eye.

“Carl, please listen to me. I know you’re eager to prove yourself and you want to help the group, but something like this…this is way too dangerous.” Elijah began slowly, looking deep into Carl’s eyes in an effort to get him to understand, “You’re not just a kid anymore, no, but you’re not yet an adult, either, and I know your parents would be upset if anything was to happen to you, especially by someone like Randall…”

Carl frowned, confused, “How bad could he be…?” he asked, blinking slowly, innocently. Elijah shook his head, “Bad, very bad, especially if you’re not careful. Look, Carl, there are….there are certain people who know how to twist others’ emotion in order to manipulate them, people like Randall, who will say anything to you, anything he can to make you feel sorry for him so you’ll let your guard down. They want to get you to let your guard down so they can hurt you or your family and you don’t want that, do you?”

Carl searched Elijah’s eyes for a moment with wide, saucer like ones before he slowly shook his head, gulping tearfully, “No….” he whispered. Elijah nodded his head slightly as he stood straight, squeezing Carl’s shoulder, “Then, please, don’t go near the prisoner again, Carl, just stay as far away from him as you can. Please just let us handle it, okay?”

Carl gave a small nod, while Elijah sighed gratefully, “Good, now….why don’t you go and see if you can’t find your mom. Oh, and Carl?” he stopped the pre-teen before he got out of earshot, giving him a kind smile, “Please try to be more careful. Not just for me or Shane, but for your parents sake, too.”

Nodding once more, Carl turned to head back for where the group had set up their tents, Elijah watching him go with a small sigh as he ran an anxious hand through his hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dale’s next stop on the list was Daryl’s own little camp just on the outskirts of the farm, where, he wasn’t all too surprised to find the hunter in the middle of an argument with the eldest of the Anderson siblings. Apparently after he had refused to let Rose take care of the cuts and scraps on his knuckles and hands, Daryl had attempted to escape the young woman by returning to his solitary base, only to be deeply disappointed when she simply followed him back instead of giving up like he had hoped she would.

An amused smile touched Dale’s lips as he stopped a few feet away to listen to the two argue, trying to hold back his laughter as Daryl was cursing Rose out for being too stubborn to take no for an answer, telling her to just leave him alone and let him live his life in peace. Rose rebuffed stubbornly, arguing that he didn’t need to be alone and trying to convince him there were others, besides herself, that were worried about him and that was why he needed to give her the chance to help him. Daryl opened his mouth to argue back when he suddenly noticed Dale standing there, watching him, and he grimaced darkly, sighing out in frustration.

“Goddamn it, I moved out here so I could be alone and get away from you bastards.” He hissed, snatching back from Rose as he gathered together a few things, including his hunting knife and arrows. Dale couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, even as Rose frowned and sighed, crossing her arms tightly over her chest, “It’s going to take a lot more than that to get away from us.” Dale pointed out as he moved to stand beside Rose, watching Daryl gather his things together. The hunter huffed and rolled his eyes.

“What, did Carol or Shawn send you to help princess over here?” Daryl asked as he jabbed a thumb at Rose, who rolled her own eyes in annoyance, sticking her tongue out at him in turn; Dale chuckled once more, smiling lightly.

“They’re all worried about you, Daryl….” He pointed out gently to the other man, following him as he turned his back on him and Rose to head over to where he’d parked his bike, “Why wouldn’t they be? You have an important part in this group.”

Daryl sighed out in exasperation, shaking his head as he turned to pin Dale with a glare in his sharp blue eyes, “Man, I don’t need my head shrunk.” He growled, waving off Rose’s protests before she could even get them out, “Look Dale, this group’s broken and I’m better off fending for myself.”

Dale frowned at Daryl in surprise as Rose slowly approached them, her eyebrows knitting as her lips pressed tightly together and her heart sank in her chest.

“Why do you make it sound like you don’t care, Daryl…?” she asked him in a tight voice, examining his face closely as he stood straight to glower at her. “Probably because I don’t.”

Something deep inside Rose clenched painfully and she had to take a moment to breath before her throat cleared again while Dale frowned at Daryl, his eyebrows furrowing deeply.

“So…either way, you really don’t care what happens to Randall, do you?” he asked him quietly, to which Daryl responded with a firm headshake, his focus solely on what he was doing at the moment. Dale set his mouth determinedly.

“If that’s the case, why don’t you stand with me to save the kid’s life? If it doesn’t matter one way or the other, what could you possibly lose?”

Daryl finally turned to look at Dale with raised eyebrows as Rose blinked at him in surprise, having not expected such a sudden turn in the conversation.

“Never pegged you as a desperate song of a bitch.” Daryl told him, to which Dale shook his head, looking at him beseechingly. “Daryl…you know your opinion in this group makes a difference, just as my or Rose’s does.”

Daryl gave Dale a disbelieving look, shaking his head as he turned away again to sling his crossbow over his shoulder, “I don’t know what kinda world you live in, but I’m telling you now, there ain’t nobody looking at me for nothin’.”

“I am….” Rose spoke up softly as she looked gently at Daryl, furrowing her brows at him, her bottom lip trembling, “And my family is, as is Carol and Sophia….not to mention Dale, right now….”

Daryl snorted as he looked at her, making her frown deepen, “Daryl, it’s obvious you have Rick’s ear, so why don’t you -?”

He quickly waved away the hand she tried to place on his shoulder, glaring at her, “I get nuthin’ from him, Rick only looks to Shane and I say let him.”

“Daryl, you can’t just push everyone away and pretend like you don’t care.” Dale said with a deep frown at the younger man with furrowed brows. “You cared about what happened to Sophia when she disappeared…you cared about what her return meant to the group, to Carol….”

“I might have once.” Daryl glowered at Dale with a dark expression, clenching his jaw, “But that didn’t get me nowhere, no one needed me. Rose and her family found Sophia and brought her back safe and sound. I didn’t need to do shit.”

“And yet you still went out looking every day for her, didn’t you?” Rose protested reverently, knowing Daryl was good, that he cared, even if he was unwilling to admit to it himself, unwilling to let anyone get close to him like before. She wouldn’t let him push her or anyone else away, not like this, not when they’d come this far. She hadn’t known Daryl that long, just over a week at most, but there was something about the hunter that had caught her attention, something that drew her in, like a moth to a flame and she would be damned if she let him push her away after what they had already been through together. She wouldn’t give up on him, not like this. Not now. “Even though you didn’t have to, you still went out looking for Sophia, you tried to find her, for Carol, the group. It doesn’t matter that you weren’t the one who found her or brought her back, what matters is that you actually went out to find her, you went to see if she was alive, you put yourself at risk. Hell, you even took one of your own bolts just to find her, you didn’t give up. And then, what about me, my family? You can’t say you don’t care about us, either, on top of you going after Sophia, you saved me, not once, not twice, but three times in the few days we knew one another. You saved me before we even knew each other, then again outside that barn when Shane was on a rampage, and then you dragged me back here when I stubbornly tried to push myself too hard after I crashed Maggie’s car….You didn’t have to…you didn’t have to come after me, but you still did…because that’s the kind of man you are, decent and caring, behind that hard, tough front you put up….”

Rose had to pause to take a deep breath for a moment, gulping back the sudden tears gathering in her eyes. Dale put a gentle hand on her shoulder, smiling reassuringly at her as he turned seriously to Daryl.

“You know she’s right, Daryl…this…this cold, distant front you put up to keep others out, that isn’t the real you. You’re not meant to torture people, hurt people, you’re a decent man. Just like Shawn, Rick…but Shane….” Dale hesitated frowning and pursing his lips, “He’s…different.”

Daryl quirked a brow slightly in question as he slung his crossbow over his shoulder, “Oh, and why is that? ‘Cause he actually killed Otis?”

Dale and Rose froze, shocked, as they stared at Daryl with wide eyes, wondering how he could have possibly known…could he have guessed? Had Shane slipped up somehow so he could have figured it out? Rose had to clear her throat a few times to be able to speak again as she stared at the man, fighting to keep her lip from trembling at the memory of Otis’s death.

“How did you…know? Did he -?”

“Tell me? Nah.” Daryl waved that off, shaking his head, “The man gave us some bullshit story about how Otis had covered him, saved his ass from the walkers and he ends up coming back with the dead guy’s gun.” He turned away from Dale and Rose now, grabbing a few more arrows to add to his quiver, “Rick ain’t stupid, at this point, if he hasn’t figured that out, it’s ‘cause he doesn’t wanna. It’s like I said before…” the two watched as he started to make his way toward the woods, away from them, obviously ready to end the conversation, “This group is broken.”

They watch him disappear before Rose lets out a slow, shaky sigh, reaching up to run a hand down her face, suddenly feeling very heavy, worn out, like she’d just run an tired mile or fought a whole horde of walkers by herself. Her belief in Daryl was still strong, her belief that he was a good man that cared about what happened to those in this group was not going to be swayed but….for one reason or another, the way he acted, his aloof attitude, it….it made something deep inside her ache. What it was, she wasn’t entirely sure, not yet anyway, but, if there was one thing Rose was certain of, it was sad to see such a good man not living up to his full potential in the group and pushing away those that cared about him…he didn’t deserve to be alone, not like this.

“Rose?” The soft voice and gentle pressure on her shoulder brought Rose back from her thoughts and she quickly shook her head to clear it, turning to smile weakly at Dale, who was watching her with a deep frown, blinking.

“I’m sorry, Dale, I got lost in my own thoughts for a moment…” she muttered softly, reaching up to brush some bangs out of her face and blink the tears from her eyes, “Um, I’m sorry that didn’t work out…you know Daryl’s not really one to work well with others…”

Dale sighed and nodded in agreement, glancing off in the direction said man had disappeared, “Yes, I’m aware….it’s still sad to see him pulling back like this, though….he shouldn’t distance himself from everyone like this, especially when there are people in the group who care about him…the group is in chaos, yes, but, I don’t…think it’s broken.”

Rose shook her head, glancing off in the same direction before she turned away with a heavy heart, “Maybe Daryl just sees something we don’t and is just trying to protect himself, maybe it’s just a habit that’ hard or him to break, who knows…? We should, uh…we should head back…no point sticking around here…”

Dale turned to watch Rose as she quietly slipped from his grasp and started to trudge back toward the farm, crossing her arms before her as a way of comforting herself, causing him to frown. It was obvious Daryl’s blunt dismissal to everything they had just spoken of and how he pushed them away was hurting Rose, even if she did not realize it or was unwilling to admit it herself. Dale had grown close to Rose and her family in the week they had been on the farm and he had come to see them as his own, often treating the young Anderson brood as his own grandchildren, so it hurt to see any of them hurting, especially as Rose was now.

“Are you going to be okay, Rose?” he asked her gently, frowning as he caught up. Rose look at Dale and smiled weakly, nodding, “Yeah…I’ll be okay, I’m just worried is all…”

Shaking her head with a sigh and hurriedly pushing her thoughts aside, knowing they had more important things to worry about than something silly like her feelings being hurt, Rose let a genuine smile touch her lips now as she looked at Dale, “So…you’re trying to convince everyone not to kill Randall now?”

Frown deepening at the change of subject, Dale sighed slowly himself, nodding, “Yes…it isn’t right to just kill that kid like this…we have to do something about it. Rick didn’t give any of us the chance to even speak up if we were against killing him or not. Thankfully I managed to convince him to let me talk to everyone, give Randall a proper trial. Your family’s willing to stand with me to save him….” He looked slowly at Rose, quietly gauging her reaction, “What’s your opinion…? Will you stand with us to save him?”

Rose came to a stop just on the edge of the camp, sighing once more as she ran a hand down her face, frowning deeply in thought, “I…don’t know…I mean…this is a big decision…it’s…this is a man’s life here, as well as the lives of all our group, my family…it’s immoral and wrong to kill anyone, but I…I don’t want to risk those I love. He’s just like us, trying to survive in this crazy new world, trying to get by….he shouldn’t be killed in cold blood, not like this, but….he doesn’t belong here, either...” Chewing her bottom lip once more, Rose let another sigh, deeper, more heavy than the last, “I’ll stand with you and the rest of my family to try and convince the others not to kill Randall…there’s got to be another way, a more reasonable way…” Turning to face Dale fully now, Rose allowed a small smile to touch her lips as she touched Dale’s arm while he smiled gratefully at her, nodding, “Now, is there anything I could do to help?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shawn and Carol are leading Sophia and Keith across camp around that time, heading for the house to check in on Christina and the Greene sisters. Out of the corner of his eye, Shawn spots Rick and Carl walking away from the barn and he slows to a stop, making the others do the same as they turn to watch the two. While Shawn and Carol head toward Rick with Keith in tow, Sophia’s attention is solely on her friend, who turns to walk away from his father with a shadowed expression on his face, an array of emotion that flickered too fast for her to be able to distinguish before it changed again.

Frowning to herself, the pre-teen changed direction and hurried off in the direction he was going, calling after him in an effort to get him to slow. He finally turned after a few minutes, blinking as se caught up to him.

“Hey Sophia, what’s up?” he asked, cocking his head curiously. She cocked her own head, frowning.

“I was just going to ask you that…you looked upset…” she pointed out, furrowing her brows in concern, “Is everything okay…?”

Carl blinked and then sighed, glancing back in the direction he’d just come, frowning as he watched his father converse with Shawn and Carol, “I just don’t understand adults, that’s all…my dad was going on about one thing or another, he wasn’t making much sense…”

Sophia glanced back at the adults as well, her frown deepening a tad before she turned back to the young man, “I’m sure we’re not really mean to understand the adults…the things they have to do or the decisions they have to make….but, I’m sure they do things with our best interests at heart…” she muttered, blinking quizzically, wondering what could have brought this on. Carl just sighed, turning away from the adults now as he began to walk off once more; Sophia hurries to catch up.

“Where’re you going…?”

Carl lifts his shoulders in a small shrug, “I dunno, but it’s away from them for a while…” he admitted as he continued on his way, leading a warily concerned Sophia along behind him. Eventually, the two end up in Daryl’s camp, which they find empty, not hide nor hair of the hunter in sight.

“Carl, I dunno if we should be here…” Sophia muttered worriedly as she looked around the seemingly empty camp nervously, wringing her hands at the thought of what the man would do if he found them snooping around. Carl ignored her in favor of admiring the things Daryl has up around his camp, which included strings of dead squirrels, rabbits, and even some severed walker ears and his motorcycle, which rested nearby. Smiling to himself, Carl put his hands on the handles and squeezed excitedly, imagining the open road stretching out in front of him as the wind blew through his hair, playing with his clothes and fanned his cheeks.

Sighing wistfully, carl released the handles in order to turn his attention to the black pouches on either side of the bike, checking out both curiously to see if anything was inside. His eyes glinted excitedly upon finding the handgun stashed away in one of them.

Carefully gripping the handle, Carl withdrew it from the pouch, admiring the way the sun glinted off it’s clean black surface.

“Hey Sophia, check it out.” He said excitedly, showing it to her; she eyes the weapon nervously, taking a few steps back, “Carl…I don’t think this is such a good idea….” She whispered, watching as he turned the weapon over in his hands to admire it from all angles before he glanced around, as though making sure on one else was around and pocketing the gun. “Carl…”

“I’m just borrowing it, Sophia.” Carl told her with a bright smile, motioning fro him to follow her as he started for the woods. “C’mon, let’s see if we can’t find anything to shoot it at.”

Sophia remained where she was standing, watching Carl go for a moment before she glanced behind her, back toward the farm in the distance, then to where he was going, wondering what she should do. She finally sighed and hurried after him, knowing it was dangerous for anyone to go off on their own and not wanting Carl to get into trouble. She’d been out I the woods by herself and she didn’t want him to get hurt or cornered by walkers like she had been. She was still just learning how to defend herself against the undead, but she could at least be of some help…

The two trekked through the woods without a word, Carl looking around excitedly for something to use his new gun on while Sophia nervously watched for walkers, a sick, uneasy feeling knotting her stomach. She hadn’t been out in the woods like this since she’d been rescued and, needless to say, being out here alone with just Carl for company put her on edge, especially since she knew there weren’t any adults around to help them should something go down. Her instincts were telling her to turn back, get back to the farm where it was safe, but another part of her mind told her to keep going, keep an eye on Carl, make sure he didn’t intentionally get himself into trouble out herself. She shuddered to think what could happen to her friend, especially if he acted recklessly enough to get himself hurt and silently prayed to God that they weren’t unlucky enough to run into a walker out here in the middle of the woods.

Unfortunately for her, this prayer fell on deaf ears. A couple of miles in, the duo come across a creek, where they discover a shirtless walker trapped in the mud. It’s staring down into the placid water at it’s fee, scraggily limp hair falling around it’s face as it’s grayed torso is covered in scratches and cuts. Sophia grabbed at carl’s arm fearfully as they get closer, shaking as they watch the walker, who looks up at their approach.

A low, feral snarl rumbles from deep in it’s throat and it snaps it permanently bared teeth at the two, who hurriedly stumble back from it, Sophia gripping tighter at Carl’s arm. Both pause, however, as it tries to lurch forward, only for the thick mud to hinder it’s movements, keeping it in place; Carl immediately relaxed, sighing out slowly as Sophia kept a tight grip on his arm, the fear and anxiety refusing to subside in the walker’s presence.

Tugging at Carl’s arm, Sophia gulps thickly, fighting to keep her voice steady so she can speak, “Carl, we should go, this isn’t safe….”

“Nah, we’re okay, look, he’s stuck in the mud there.” Carl said, pointing toward the walker’s feet as he shrugged Sophia’s hand off and moved closer to the edge of the creek, watching the walker with fascination as it continued to snap it’s teeth and snarl, reaching out as far as it’s hands would reach for them, it’s claws swiping the air. Sophia chewed her bottom lip worriedly, glancing behind her and then back at Carl and the walker as he started to pick up rocks and throw them at the walker, which snarled louder, redoubling it’s efforts to get to them, snapping it’s teeth as it’s focus was solely on them and them alone. Carl stopped after a while and finally just stared at the walker. The look he gave it reminded Sophia of someone at the zoo, gawking at the animals in their cages, trying to understand what they truly were, how they worked…And right then and there, she knew this wasn’t going to end well…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Time’s almost up.” Rick muttered as he watched the sun sink lower toward the horizon, just sitting on the topmost branches of the trees to the west, shifting slightly to leaned against one of the farmhouse’s porch beams as he glanced sideways at Shawn, who sat on the railing next to him, frowning deeply himself. He sighed slowly, running a hand through his hair before he crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head slightly to watch Carol and Lori as they sat at the opposite end of the porch, playing with Keith.

“This can’t be easy for you…” he pointed out quietly as he returned his attention to the other man, his frown deepening at the wary look on Rick’s face, his shoulders weighed down with responsibility for the safety of the group, their families. “Doing something like this can be easy on anyone, can it…? Are you really sure you want to do this, Rick….?”

Rick let out a slow sigh as he nodded his head, glancing back toward the sky, which was beginning to turn varying shades of orange and pink just around the horizon as the sun went down, “”Yeah, I’ve thought this all through thoroughly….this is the way things have to be…I’ve made this call, I’m ready to see it through.”

Shawn pushed up from his sitting position, swinging his legs off the railing, “You don’t have to, though, you don’t have to be the one to kill Randall like this, none of you do, not you, Shane, or Daryl, you just…you could give him to me, Rick, I was the one who begged you and the others to bring Randall back, I should be the one to decide what to do with him. Just let me figure something out…please?”

Rick shook his head as he pushed up from his post, looking sternly at Shawn, “No, I’m the leader here, I should’ve been the one to stop Randall from even coming here….I have to think of the groups best interests and try to keep them safe, first, just like you need to do for your family. I wouldn’t want any of you to be hurt if something goes wrong…I’ve got to do this, Shawn, for everyone’s safe, the group’s, our families, everyone….”

Shawn frowned deeply as he observed the other man’s face for a moment, furrowing his brows in concentration as he searched for any possible way he could talk Rick out of this, even though he knew in his heart Rick would not budge. The determined look in his eyes confirmed this, the unwavering certainty and the set line to his jaw, which finally made Shawn sigh softly as he reached out to put a hand on Rick’s shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“Rick, I have a great deal of respect for you, not just as a leader, but as a man and a father, I know you only want what’s best for everyone here…” he told him with a small smile, “The position my family and I take does not change that.”

Rick looked at Shawn for a moment contemplatively before he put a grateful hand over his, patting it with a smile in return, “Thank you, Shawn…you’ve really earned my respect as well, in more ways than one. Even on opposing sides, that isn’t going to change for me, either.”

Shawn nodded gratefully, “I appreciate that, Rick.”

Rick nodded in turn and then sighed softly, “We should get everyone together, it’s just about time.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Carl, I think we should go.” Sophia said anxiously back at the swamp, frowning as she watched him continue to throw rocks at the walker, even though it’s reaction to such abuse had not changed within the last five minutes. It continued to snarl and lunge at the two of them, snapping it’s teeth aggressively, swiping with it’s claws. Carl just kept pushing it, fascinated by it’s behavior, oblivious to the waver in Sophia’s voice and the obvious danger they could be in should the walker somehow free itself from the creek bed.

“Carl.” Sophia grabbed at his arm again, tugging gently in an effort to convince him they should leave. Carl didn’t budge, however, as his curiosity only grew, and, wanting to get a closer look, he pulled away from Sophia’s grasp to cross the fallen tree to the other side of the creek, coming up alongside the walker. Sophia whimpered out fearfully, watching as he stepped onto the opposite ban, circling around behind the walker, which twisted around to watch him, growling and swiping at the air just as before, although it had doubled it’s efforts since it’s prey was so close at hand now. Sophia whimpered worriedly and crossed the same tree, giving the walker a wide berth, even as it’s entire focus seemed to be on Carl at the moment. “Carl, please, can we just go…?” She pleaded, taking a few steps back to put a bit more distance between her and danger, even as her plea fell on deaf ears, as he kept observing the walker, inching his way closer without putting himself too close to danger.

A light suddenly seemed to go off in Carl’s brain as he remembered the handgun he’d taken from Daryl’s camp and he pulled it out of his pocket. Cocking the weapon, he pointed it at the walker, who kept snarling and swiping in his direction, twisting to the other side as though it thought it could each him from that side. He stepped forward slowly, trying to keep the barrel of the gun pointed at the walker’s head, right between the eyes. The walker twisted back the other way as he put his finger to the trigger, ready to fire, but it suddenly lunged at him again, one of it’s feet coming free from the creek bed, making him fall forward. Carl screamed and fell back, dropping the gun as the walker got a hold of his leg.

“Carl!” Sophia cried out helplessly, covering her mouth with her hands as she watched him struggle to free himself, scrambling to find where he had dropped the gun as he kicked at the walkers arms and hands in an effort to free himself. The walker snarled and tugged at his leg, gnashing it’s teeth as it tried to simultaneously pull Carl down toward it and itself up toward him, although it’s other leg was still stuck deep in the muddy ground. Fighting not to panic and break down in tears, Sophia ran to Carl’s side to grab at his arm once more and pull with all her might, trying to haul him backward out of the walker’s hold and to his feet. He scrambled in the dirt for a moment as they managed to free him, but then he managed to get his feet under him so he could stand up, hurriedly grabbing at the hand on his arm. Without missing a beat, the two turned and took off running back in the direction of the house, neither bothering to look back to see if the walker was following them.

It wouldn’t be until they reached the edge of the property that they would finally stop to catch their breath, Sophia releasing Carl’s arm to place both hands on her knees as she took in deep gulps of air, trying to calm the panic that had swelled inside her at what had just happened. Carl stumbled back against a tree himself, leaning back into the trunk as he fought to catch his breath.

“W-we’re….we’re never…doing that…again!” Sophia said as her breath began to return to normal, pulling herself up to stand straight once more as she glared at Carl, “That was too close, Carl, that walker could’ve made you into it’s lunch! What the heck were you even thinking?! We should’ve just left that thing alone and come back here!”

Carl looks slowly up at Sophia as she spoke, surprised to find tears still glistening in her eyes from the ordeal, which caused a pang of guilt to run through him as he frowns, “I’m…I’m sorry, Sophia….”

Sophia sniffed, rubbing at her eyes, “You should be…I thought I was about to lose one of my friends back there not to mention what your parents would’ve done if they’d found out…” she sighed, crossing her arms slowly over her chest, trying to steady them as she frowns at Carl, who glances away guiltily, his frown deepening. She watches him for a moment, opening her mouth to speak when she hears the sound of someone calling for the two of them at the house, making her turn; she spots Carol and Lori standing on the front porch steps of the farmhouse, calling for the two of them as the rest of the group walk past them inside. Sophia turns back to Carl, watching him.

“We should head on over…” she mumbled, nodding toward the house. He glanced up at her and gave a small nod in agreement, following her out of the tree line toward the house, the sun on their backs as it descends behind the trees. Their mothers usher them inside as the others are all seating themselves in the living room, although Lori directs the two of them toward the bedroom where Beth rests. Carl protests, however, wanting to be apart of the discussion and find out what’s going to happen to their prisoner, but Lori shakes her head and tells him to go with Sophia. He does so reluctantly, glancing behind him a few times before he disappears into the next room.

Rick waits until all the children, including Christina and Keith, are out of the room before turning his attention to the others. A moment of silence passes between the adults as they all exchange looks, as though unsure how to go about this whole thing.

“So…how’re we going to do this…?” Glenn asked, breaking the silence. “Just take a vote on it?”

Andrea frowns from beside him, glancing between the Asian and their leader, “Does it have to be a unanimous vote?” She asked, unsure. Shawn shook his head, crossing his arms.

“No, that could lead this discussion late into the night if we decided to do it that way…we could argue back and forth about what to do, but I don’t think either side would gain ground either way…” he pointed out logically, watching Rose nervously bite her thumbnail, “I think we should just take a majority vote.”

“Well, let’s first see where everybody stands, then we can talk through our options.” Rick reasoned, placing his hands on the back of the loveseat where Elijah and Rose were sitting, looking around at everyone. Shane crossed his arms cross from him, frowning.

“The way I see it, there’s only one option for us at this point.”

“You mean killing him in cold blood?” Dale asked, frowning deeply as he crossed his own arms. “If that’s our only option, then why’re we even bothering to take a vote? It’s pretty clear the way the wind’s blowing, isn’t it?” He looked around at each face, shaking his head slowly as a few people avoided his gaze, or others met it with conviction in their eyes. Rick looked at Dale.

“Well, if there are those that believe we should spare Randall, then I do want to know.”

“We’ve got a pretty small group…” Dale admitted sadly, “It’s mainly just myself, the Andersons, and Glenn.” He looked at the young man, who avoided his gaze guiltily, watching his hands.

“Look Dale, I…I think you’re pretty much right about practically everything, every time, but this…”

Dale looked at him in disbelief, “They’ve got you scared, Glenn, how can you -?”

“He isn’t one of us and we’ve…” Glenn sighed, looking up at Dale now, “We’ve just lost too many people already…”

Dale turns pleadingly to the Andersons, earning a reassuring smile from Shawn as he put a gentle hand on his shoulder to say they were still on his side, even as Shane frowns and speaks up.

“Wait wait, wait a minute, are we really including their votes in this?” he asked Rick, pointing to the family, who immediately tense reflexively, glaring at the man, “You can’t be serious man, they’re not a part of this group, they told us from the start the would only be here for a short while before they moved on to go home. They shouldn’t even be here, let alone allow to vote on what to do.”

“They’ve been here long enough to become a part of our group, Shane, and so long as they’re here, they’re a part of whatever goes on.” Rick told his friend sternly, frowning at him, “They have as much right being here as any of us.”

Shane snorted and opened his mouth to argue further, but Shawn cleared his throat to speak, cutting him off, “If we may continue our earlier discussion about the fate of our prisoner…what if we tried keeping Randall on as one of our own? Instead of just keeping him locked up as a prisoner, simply another mouth for us to feed, why don’t we try to put him to work? This way he could pull his own weight, make it easier on the group, especially with winter just around the corner.”

“We’re not going to just let him walk around.” Shane said firmly, shaking his head at the thought, to which Rose frowned, “Well, what if we had someone escorting him around the farm, keeping an eye on him?”

“And just who do you suggest to do that, missy?” Shane asked condescendingly, quirking a brow at Rose, making her bristle, “I would and I know my family would.”

“No.” Rick argued, shaking his own head, “None of us should be walking around alone with this guy, it’s too dangerous.”

“Who said we would be alone?” Anna asked, frowning herself, “We could do it in pairs, we’ve done it before, so why not now?”

“No, Rick is right.” Lori said softly, chewing her own thumbnail with a nervous look in her big brown eyes, “I wouldn’t feel safe unless Randall was tied up…”

“We can’t exactly put chains around his ankles and sentence him to hard labor, either.” Shane agreed, glancing at Rick expectantly, “But say we do let him into the group, say he’s helpful, nice, gets us to lower our guard, then what? He turns tail and runs off, bringing back those thirty men of his…”

“So we’re just going to kill him for a crime he hasn’t committed yet?” Dale asked incredulously, looking around at everyone again, “if we go through with this, then we’re saying there isn’t any hope left, that the rule of law is dead and gone, there isn’t any civilization left.” He looked imploringly at Rick as Shawn rubbed his chin, furrowing his brows thoughtfully.

“What if we tried driving Randall further out, further than you’d originally planned? Just leave him somewhere he can’t possibly find his way back to the farm.” He asked, looking at Rick quizzically to see what he thought.

“No…” Lori shook her head as she watched her husband with big, watery eyes, “You, Shane, and Sheon hardly came back this time, there’re walkers out there. What if you car breaks down or you get lost, or ambushed?”

“She’s right, we shouldn’t risk anyone else…” Shane nodded, crossing his arms as Rick sighed, running a hand down his face while the others look between the leaders, frowning. Carol leans forward in her seat, looking at Rick.

“If we…if we decide to kill him, how would you do it?” She asked curiously, furrowing her brows, “Would he suffer at all?”

“We could hang him, it’d just snap his neck and he’d be done.” Shane pointed out, only for Rick to shake his head, “No, I already thought about that…I think shooting him would be more humane.”

“What about his body?” Andrea asked, leaning back against the wall behind her, “Should we bury him?”

“Woah woah woah, let’s slow down here.” Shawn said, putting his hands up, “We’re already talking like we’ve come to a decision and I don’t remember that.”

“He’s right, we can’t just go off talking about what we’re going to do with him after he’s dead, we haven’t decided that yet.” Dale argued, making Shane snort, his lips quirking slightly in barely concealed amusement, “Dale, you’ve been talking all day, just going around in circles, do you really want to do another lap?”

Dale shook his head, incredulous again as the Andersons all frowned and Rose stood, “We’re talking about another human’s life here and that is most certainly worth more than a five minutes conversation, don’t you think? This cannot be what things have come down to, killing someone who we have no other idea what to do with.”

“Rose is right…what was the point of dad and Rick saving the kid if he was just going to be killed in the end anyway?” Anna pointed out logically, “We’re all afraid of this group he could bring back that could kill and torture us when we ourselves have tortured and are about to kill another to save our own skins. How exactly is that fair?”

“Life isn’t fair, sweetheart.” Shane told her heatedly, making her narrow her eyes at him while Rick sided with her and Rose, pointing out the group needed to make sure they didn’t leave a stone unturned or an option left out.

“What other solution could we have aside from killing him or sending him somewhere else, though?” Andrea asked, looking between Rick and the Anderson group, although none of them looked entirely sure how to answer since none of them had a viable option in mind as of yet.

“Look, we all just have to come up with something together.” Shawn said calmly, trying to keep things from getting too heated, ‘This cannot be that hard, not with so many people here to think of another way to handle Randall.”

“How, though…?” Carol whispered out softly, frowning up at the man, “How can we possibly come up with a solution when we’re all so scared of what could happen should we make the wrong choice?”

Shawn put a reassuring hand on Carol’s shoulder, squeezing gently with a frown as Rick sighed, “Look, I’m sure none of you want to have to make the choice to kill Randall, but that seems like the only solution we have now. If any of you have a solution you think could be better, then the floor is open for you to speak up before we all make our final decision….”

Rick’s eyes swept over the group, waiting for someone to speak up, hoping someone would be able to come up with another solution for them to consider. When no one moved to speak, however, Dale frowned deeply, looking at Rick again.

“Didn’t you once tell us we don’t kill the living? Where did that rule go?”

Rick glanced at him quietly for a moment, sighing, “It went out the window after the living tried to kill us.”

Dale shook his head slowly, suddenly looking crestfallen, although the fire in his eyes still remained, “But Rick, don’t you see, if we go through with this, the people we once were, the world we knew…it’s dead and this new world…it’s ugly, harsh…we’ve basically gone back to the rule of the survival of the fittest.”

Rose felt her heart sink at this and she glanced quietly at her father and siblings, tightly grasping Anna’s hand as the Atlanta group all looked at one another quietly while Dale let out a long, deep sigh.

“And, to be honest, Rick, that’s just not a world I want to live in, just as I know none of you do.” He looked pleadingly around at the others, beseeching them to change their minds, to try and find a better way. “Please…can’t we figure out some other way…? Can’t anyone figure out another way out of this? Someone else stand with the Andersons and I against this injustice?”

Another bout of silence fell over the group as everyone exchanged another look, some people looking unsure, others frightened, anxious. Finally, Andrea broke the silence, shifting uncomfortably on her feet.

“Dale’s right…we should try to find another way…”

Dale looked at the blond in relief, giving her a grateful look, even as his hope died as he looked around at everyone else, seeing none of them was willing to side with them. Rick watched each person’s expression, asking if there was anyone else who would join Dale. When no one else spoke up, the older man could only look on sadly, shaking his head in resignation.

“Are all of you just going to watch, too? No, I suppose not…you’ll all just go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget the fact that we’re slaughtering another human…”

The Atlanta group looked away sadly at this, avoiding Dale’s accusing gaze as Shawn sighed out slowly, rubbing his neck.

“Well, I’m not going to be a part of it….” Dale stepped back out of the room and turned on his heel, pausing long enough to speak to Daryl as he passed, “You were right, this group is broken.” He told him before he walked out of the house into the night, leaving the others to stare after him in silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Andersons returned to their RV not too long after this, their eyes downcast, sullen, as the decision to kill Randall had gone through, despite their best efforts to stop it after Dale had left. Andrea had been the only one to really stick with them, as none of the others were willing to give Randall a chance or even think of what else they could do with the young man. Even Christina, who hadn’t been allowed to participate in the conversation, seemed upset by the outcome, sadly trudging into the back of the RV to put Keith down for the night while the rest of her family all found places to sit, each giving a long, heavy sigh. A few stare out the windows into the darkness just outside, while others stare at points in the RV, each absorbed in their own thoughts as they let the events of the last hour fully sink in.

“Could this really be the only way to resolve things…?” Anna finally asked after a stretch of silence, leaning tiredly back into her boyfriend’s chest as she looked hollowly around at the rest of her family, who avoided her gaze guiltily, none of them sure how to answer. After the way things had gone back in the house, they each felt like they’d failed, not just Randall, but Dale, too, when he really needed their help, when he was depending on them to help save the young man. How could they possibly go face the man now after this, when they hadn’t been able to help like they’d promised they would? Shawn finally sighed himself, running a hand through his hair with a frown.

“I’m afraid it might just be, unless we can convince the group to try and leave him somewhere again…”

“Won’t work…” Sheon sighed himself, glancing over from the single bed, “You heard Rick, they aren’t going to risk anyone else just to drop the kid off somewhere in the wilderness…not after what happened when he, Shane, and I tried, anyway. That only leaves keeping the kid as a prisoner and wasting food and resources on him or killing him off…”

“Those cannot be the only choices, though, that’s just…it’s inhuman…” Rose said sadly, shaking her head. “There has to be another solution to this, rather than killing him…what if we tried to take Randall, find a place to drop him off for the group?”

“Yeah, that would work,” Sheon snorted sarcastically, running his hands down his face, “If we tell them we decided to shove off and we’d take Randall with us back to Connecticut. I’m so sure they’d be willing to let us take the potentially dangerous prisoner back home with us –“

“Woah woah, wait a minute.” Rose cut in, looking at her cousin with big eyes, light rekindling in her eyes, “Repeat what you just said, Sheon.”

He glanced up at her, frowning deeply, his eyebrows furrowing, “I’m so sure –?”

“No no no, before that!”

“Yeah, that would work?”

“No!” Rose cried indignantly, “The middle part! About us going back to Connecticut with Randall, that’s the solution!”

When the rest of her family could only give her cautiously concerned looks, she sighed, “Don’t any of you see, this is the solution that Dale probably hoped for, that someone would offer to take Randall out and find a decent place to drop him off, well why can’t it be us? We were all talking about going back home, anyway, and there’re, what, at least a dozen states between here and Connecticut where we could drop him? The further away we take him, the less likely chance he’ll get to return to his group and bring them back here, meaning everyone will be safe, the threat is gone.”

The rest of the Andersons all looked at one another contemplatively, letting this sink in, uncertainty and reluctance passing through each of them; while it was true this solution was likely the most ideal and each of them had once wanted to return to their home in the north, the recent events here had had an affect on each of them. They’d each began to build connections with the Atlanta survivors and had even begun to care for them like family; Dale had become like a grandfather figure to the youngest of the Andersons and even Shawn sometimes turned to the older gentleman when he needed advice about how best to direct his family, and especially Carol and Sophia had seemed to have found their way into their family. The Anderson siblings had come to see Sophia as something of a little sister they wanted to help and protect, while Carol offered a gentle, maternal side that they had been missing since Violet and Lilly’s deaths. Shawn was even sure Rose was developing some kind of feelings for Daryl, even if she was unwilling to acknowledge them.

Anna was the first to break the silence again.

“Can we really just leave, though…?” She voiced aloud, looking around at everyone in turn, “After everything we’ve been through here, it couldn’t be that easy….”

“It probably won’t be…” Shawn admitted, running a hand through his hair, “After all, we’ve all started building connections here, making friends, started to integrate into this group during the short time we’ve been here…it won’t be easy to say goodbye…but…this could be the best way to save Randall and the group…”

Sharp blue eyes took in each of his familys reactions, his heart squeezing tightly as they tried to hide their disappointment and sadness behind the understanding in their eyes, knowing they needed to do what was best for the group, their family. Even the light that had come back to Rose’s eyes flickered out as she glanced down at her folded hands on the table, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth quietly.

“So…is this our plan, then?” Alex asked quietly, looking at Shawn quizzically; he offered a half-hearted shrug, “I guess so, unless someone has any objections…?”

The rest of the family all shook their heads, resigned to what they would have to do.

“Then it looks like that’s what we’re going to do….we’ll pack up and go back to Connecticut with Randall in tow….I’d best go tell Rick before he goes through with the execution.”

“You’d better hurry, they’ve already taken him to the barn.” Elijah pointed out, his eyes trained out the window, “Looks like Carl’s trying to get a glimpse of the action, too.”

Shawn leaned down for a glance out the window as well, a frown marring his features as he watched the single figure make it’s way across the property toward the barn, which was already lit up with lanterns inside. Cursing quietly, he turned to hurry down the steps, glancing back briefly before he disappeared.

“Someone go get Dale, tell him we’ve figured out a solution!”

“He’s out on patrol, so we’ll need to send out a few people.” Rose said as she slid out of the small booth and stretched her arms over her head with a sigh, “Better to cover as much ground as possible.”

The rest of the family nodded their heads in agreement and began to file out of the RV, including Christina, who Rose stopped, quirking a brow at her, knowing someone needed to stay behind with Keith just in case something happened. The teen sighed, frowning at her sister.

“C’mon, I want to help find Dale and tell him about our idea….you did just say we need people out there looking to cover more ground.”

“Yes, but we also need someone here to watch my son.” Sheon pointed out sternly, frowning at his youngest cousin with his arms crossed, “What if a walker got onto the property and found its’ way to the RV? We can’t just leave Keith defenseless.”

“We can lock the RV up while we look.” Christina pointed out, “Look, Keith’s fast asleep now, we won’t be gone too long. Please let me help look.” She pleaded, looking between her siblings and cousin with big eyes, wanting to help find the older man and lift his spirits after what had happened back at the house. Rose sighed and glanced at Sheon, who eyed Christina quietly for a moment, unsure if he was comfortable with this, although he eventually gave a heavy sigh of his own.

“Fine, you can help look, but,” He held up a hand to stop her as she opened her mouth to thank him, “Just for ten minutes, then I want you to promise you’ll come straight back here and stay with Keith, deal?”

“Deal.” Christina said gratefully, nodding her head gratefully as Rose reached back into the RV to retrieve the keys and lock up behind them before handing the set to her, “Be careful not to lose these, Chrissy, these are our only pair. And be careful, all of you. If anything happens, scream for help and the rest of us will come running, got it?”

“Got it.” The family chimed together as Christina pocketed the keys and split off from the others, heading for the gate leading out into the rest of the property, wondering if Dale had already gone off in that direction to make sure the fences were secure.

The property is fairly dark the further Christina wanders away from the house and barn, the only light guiding her provided from the full moon hanging in the clear, starry sky overhead. A chilly wind wafts through the property, rustling the leaves in the treetops and making her shiver as she wraps her arms tighter around herself, a thin mist hanging in the air before her as she breathes out, an indication of the changing of seasons as summer was coming to a close and autumn was not too far away. Cursing herself for not grabbing a jacket before she left the RV, Christina trudged on, feeling the tall grass graze her legs as she passes, the taller stalks tickling the skin of her bare arms, which she rubs in an effort to stay warm, her eyes scanning the sweeping fields before her in an effort to spot that familiar humanoid figure.

A strange sense of unease begins to trickle in the further Christina walks, her senses heightening to allow her a better handle of her surroundings as she looked, her eyes searching the pale moonlight grass as her ears sought a familiar voice, a sound, anything. The normal chirp of the crickets is absent from the night, leaving only silence aside from the crunch of grass underfoot and the swish of it against Christina’s clothes, causing gooseflesh to break out over her skin as the hair on the back of her neck rose, telling her something was off and that she should head back. She ignored the instinct, telling herself it was all in her head and she was just trying to psych herself out, pushing herself to go further, even as that uneasy feeling persists, especially as she walks past the pile of charred walker corpses the group had burned the previous week.

Something ahead suddenly caught Christina’s attention, making her squint a bit, spotting the familiar figure standing just a couple of yards ahead of her, the moonlight shining off the material of the tan fisher’s hair and the barrel of the rifle it held in it’s hands. A smile touched Christina’s lips and, forgetting her unease and the chilly in the air, she picked up her pace to catch up with the man, calling out for him.

“Dale! Hey Dale!”

Dale looked up at the sound of her voice, turning to face her, his brows furrowing as he watched her skid to a stop before him, “Christina, what’re you doing out here? It’s dangerous to be out after dark. And you’re not wearing a jacket either, you’re going to freeze.” He chided, frowning at her.

Christina smiled sheepishly at that, nodding, “I know, I know, but I had to come and find you right away. We came up with a solution! We don’t have to kill Randall after all, we can –“

Something in Dale’s expression stopped Christina short in her tracks as the color suddenly drained from his face and his eyes widened, trained on a point behind her just as a loud, hungry snarl splits the air. Dale acts before she can even react, grabbing her arms and shoving her out of the way before a lean, gray body collides with his, sending him falling backward. Christina catches herself on her hands and knees, snapping her head back toward Dale and his attacker as he falls, her eyes widening.

“Dale!” She screams for him as he’s being pinned by the same walker Carl had been provoking earlier in the swamp, the one Sophia had ended up saving him from, holding the creature back as it snaps it bared teeth just inches from his face, snarling and growling angrily. She scrambles hurriedly to her feet, searching the grass for something, anything she could use to save Dale, tears filling her eyes as panic and dread began to swirl inside her, causing a sense of helplessness.

“SOMEBODY, HELP! WALKER! WALKER, PLEASE! ROSE, DADDY, ANYBODY, HELP!” She cried out desperately, the tears escaping down her cheeks as she fought back a sob, crying out brokenly as the walker tore into Dale’s stomach, blood spilling down his sides into the grass, staining his white tank top. She didn’t even think as she grabbed at anything she could find on the ground and chucked it at the walker. The rock smashed into the side of it’s face, making it’s head snap sideways. It snarled and snapped it’s head back in her direction, fixing dead, yellow eyes on her as she threw another rock at it, which bounced off it’s shoulder and rolled back across the ground. “Get off him, you stupid corpse, get off him!”

Apparently deciding Christina was of a greater importance, it immediately abandoned Dale in favor of lunging at the teen, who stumbled backward, only to trip over her own feet and fall. Her eyes widened as she scrambled backward, crying out as the walker reached for her with bloodied claws, it’s eyes solely on her as it gnashed it’s yellowed teeth.

Another body suddenly slams into the walker, knocking it away from Christina, who freezes and looks around to see who had saved her, her whole body shaking like a leaf in a storm, tears streaming down her face. She slowly sat up, holding her arms as she turns her head in the direction the walker had been tackled, letting out shallow, shaky breaths, as she tried to calm herself once more.

“Christina!”

She looked around at the frantic voice, whimpering out as Rose suddenly appeared at her side, gently grasping her shoulders, “Christina, are you okay? Are you bit, scratched? What the hell happened?”

Christina could stare at her older sister with wide, frightened eyes, her mind trying to catch up with everything that had happened, trying to fathom everything that had just occurred as someone nearby called for help, yelling for others. Someone yelled Dale’s name, snapping her back to reality, causing a sob to choke past her lips as she turned her head back in the direction she’d last seen the kind old man, the tears falling faster down her cheeks. Breaking away from Rose’s grasp and ignoring her protests, Christina stumbled back to his side, grasping at his hand shakily, another sob pulling from her throat as she saw what the walker had done to him.

Guts and blood were spilling out from Dale’s abdomen, visible in the bright moonlight as he gasped and cried out in pain, the shock evident on his features preventing him from being able to form any sort of words. Christina met his wide-eyed gaze, her own body hunching as she fought back the sobs that clawed at her throat, her vision blurring as tears streamed from her eyes.

“Dale, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry…” she whimpered, clutching tightly at his hand as she felt someone plop down on the ground beside her, whispering out a prayer as a gentle, warm hand covered hers, squeezing soothingly. Christina leaned weakly back into the lean body behind her without taking her eyes from Dale’s, soft sobs escaping her now and again, “He saved me….that walker was going to turn me into mince meat and he…Dale, he…he pushed me out of the way….he…he saved….” She choked on her next sob, turning to bury her face into Rose’s shoulder as she wrapped her arm around her, squeezing her sister tightly to her. She squeezed the man’s hand tightly, giving him a brokenly grateful look for protecting Christina, even as her heart broke as she watched him suffering before her, her eyes squeezing shut as tears slipped past her eyelashes.

“Hang in there, buddy, you’re gonna be okay.” Daryl whispered as he knelled on Dale’s other side, glancing up as the rest of the group came running up to see what was going on. Andrea appeared first, her eyes widening in disbelief as she dropped down beside Dale with Christina and Rose, grasping tightly at his hand while Rick knelled by his head, cupping his face soothingly, moving his head so he met his gaze.

“It’s going to be all right, Dale, just listen to my voice, just listen to me, okay? I’m right here.” He said hoarsely, holding back tears as he whipped around to call for Hershel, telling someone to hurry and get him, “We need to operate, now! He needs blood!”

“Please hold on, Dale.” Andrea pleaded, squeezing Dale’s hand tightly as Rick spoke to him, telling him to just stay calm, just listen to his voice before he yelled for Hershel again.

“It’s going to be okay, Dale, it’ll be okay, just hold on.” Rose whispered as Christina pleaded with him not to leave, just to hang on. The rest of the group could do little but look on from the sidelines in horror and shock as they watched their comrade die. The rest of the Andersons gathered around the man, Shawn carefully wrapping an arm around Rose and Christina as Anna and Elijah held Dale’s other hand, looking tearfully at him while another pair of footsteps approached.

“What happened here?” Hershel’s voice reached their ears, making Rick look up, his eyes wide, desperate, “What can we do?” he asked Hershel as Andrea and the Andersons all whispered soothingly to Dale, begging him to just hang on a bit longer. “We have to move him, get him somewhere warm, safe.”

“He wouldn’t make the trip if we tried.” Hershel said somberly, shaking his head while Rick tightened his jaw, frantic, grasping desperately at straws that he knew just were not there, “Then you’ll have to do the operation here. Glenn, go back to the house and –“

“Rick…” Hershel put a restraining hand on Rick’s shoulder, shaking his head slowly as a way to tell him that it was too late, they wouldn’t be able to save Dale, no matter how much they might have wanted to. Rick looked at him in disbelief, shaking his head slowly as tears began to fill his eyes, “No…no…”

“Oh god…” Andrea whimpered out as she and the others had to watch Dale writhe in agony on the grass, pulling more sobs from Christina, which mixed with those that came from the other survivors around them. “He’s suffering…”

“Somebody…do something.” Christina choked out, leaning forward to cling desperately at Dale’s shirt, begging someone, anyone to stop Dale’s pain. No one moved to do anything, however, everyone just looking on sadly as Shawn gently pulled Christina off Dale and into his arms, holding her close as she let out heart-wrenching sobs, his face buried in her hair as tears slid down his cheeks. Rick finally shifts from behind them, grasping tightly at his Colt Python disbelievingly, his own cheeks marked with tears. Taking a deep breath, he moved around the family, shakily pointing the gun at Dale, who looked pleadingly up at him, as though silently begging him to end his misery. Rick’s hand shakes as he fights to pull the trigger, gritting his teeth angrily at himself.

“C’mon…” he whispered, trying to convince himself to do it, to end Dale’s suffering. He looks deep into his friend’s eyes, however, and cannot help but think of all that they had been through together, the advice Dale had given him, help he had provided when they needed a calm, steady influence, making more tears track down his face as his resolve wavers and he lowers the gun, hanging his head while Andrea whimpers out sadly. Daryl slowly stepped up beside Rick, carefully taking hold of the gun himself as he gave the other man a reassuring look and nod. Rick slowly hands the weapon to him and steps back.

Moving closer and knelling beside Rose by Dale’s head, Daryl carefully pointed the gun at his forehead, putting his finger to the trigger. Dale looks gratefully at him as he lifts his head to press it against the gun, giving Daryl a reassuring smile as he does, seeing the sadness in Daryl’s eyes even as the rest of his faces remains impassive. Rose gently grips Daryl’s arm, hiding her face in his shoulder, unable to watch.

“Sorry, brother…” Daryl whispers out earnestly as the gunshot rang throughout the farmyard.


	10. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ahh, this chapter is late, I apologize sincerly everyone, but there was so much to do with this one, especially since I kinda combined two episodes into one, so I had a lot to cover, so I apologize if things are all over the place or confusing. I do hope you all enjoy it, though, i put a lot of thought into it and tried to keep things interesting. On a side note, Happy belated Valentine's Day everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and got all the presents and chocolates you deserve.

A funeral was held for Dale the following morning at dawn.

Everyone attended the event, including Hershel and his family, although none of them had gotten a lot of sleep the previous night. Many of them couldn’t bring themselves to sleep out of shock, while others could only cry for the loss of the man until they finally passed out from exhaustion. Yet even then their reprieve from reality was short-lived, as they were plagued with images, dreams.

Christina, Carl, and Sophia all seemed to have been affected the most out of anyone, which was obvious during the funeral; although she had been crying all night, Christina continued to sniffle and sob quietly, clinging onto Rose as they said their goodbyes to the man they had come to respect as a grandfather. Neither Carl nor Sophia said anything, although their faces easily revealed their inner turmoil, the shock and guilt they both felt for inadvertently causing the accident. Their mothers hugged them close to comfort them while they, themselves, cried over Dale’s loss.

Dale was buried in his own grave alongside Hershel’s wife and stepson just on the edge of the property and everyone took turns saying something about the older man. Rick went last. He looked around at everyone quietly for a moment before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

“Dale….he, he could get under your skin….” He gave a short, sweet chuckle, “I know he got under mine, mostly because he….e wasn’t afraid to say exactly what was on his mind or how he was feeling. And that honesty…it was, it was extremely rare, brave. Whenever I had to make a decision, I would look to Dale and he’d be giving me that look of his in turn, that look we’re all familiar with, we’ve all seen it at one time or another.” His expression softened for a moment and a small smile touched his lips, “Although I couldn’t always read him, he could read all of us. He could see the real character of any person he met…he knew things about us, who we truly are. And in the end, he…he talked about us…losing our humanity…” He paused for a moment, furrowing his brows slightly as his expression hardened a bit, “He thought this group was broken…and I think, the best way to honor him is to patch everything up, fix this group. We just need to set aside our differences and pull together again. We have to stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our own lives, our safety…our future.” He paused again, wetting his lips, “We aren’t broken…and we are going to prove him wrong.” He let his gaze sweep over the group, determined, strong with resolve, “From now on…we’re going to do things his way. And that…that is how we are going to honor Dale.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“It’s going to be a bit tight with fourteen people in one house.” Shane pointed out a couple hours later as the group was packing up their stuff to move into the farmhouse.  
“I wouldn’t worry about that.” Hershel said placidly, “With the swamp hardening and the creek drying up…”

“Not to mention fifty head of cattle on the property, we may as well be ringing a damn dinner bell.” Maggie sighed.

“She is right.” Hershel agreed, nodding his head, “We should’ve moved you all in a while ago.”

Nodding gratefully once more, Rick turned to address the others, “All right, we should move all the vehicles up near each of the doors that face the road. After that, we’ll build lookouts in the windmill and barn loft. Both should give us sightlines from both sides of the property. T-Dog.” He stopped the other man to speak with him, “I’m putting you on the perimeter around the house, be sure to keep track of everyone that comes and goes.”

T-Dog frowned, “But who’s gonna be standing guard?”

“We won’t be going anywhere for a while.” Shawn pointed out, “I’m sure my family could be some use there.”

Rick looked at the other man gratefully, nodding, “Sheon and Alex should be on guard duty for now, then later they’ll be switching with Daryl.”

“Got it.” Both men agreed as they went to their posts.

“I’ll stock up the basement with food and water, just in case we need to stay down there for a few days during an emergency.” Hershel said as he grabbed some boxes and containers. Christina and Elijah went to help him as Shane asked about patrols, but Rick waved that off.

“We should just worry about locking down this area first and, after that, I’ll assign shifts while the Andersons finish getting their RV ready to go with Randall.”

“Where’re they going?” Shane asked with a quirked brow, frowning at Rick, who paused to look at Shawn before turning to his best friend again, “Shawn and his family came up with another solution to take care of Randall….”

“So you’re just going to bring him somewhere and cut him loose, just like we talked about before?” Shane asked disbelievingly, frowning at the two of them, “We’re back to that strategy again?”

“It was the correct choice the first time around.” Shawn pointed out, “Randall just needs to be brought out further…and what’s further than our of the state itself? We’re leaving anyway, heading up north and –“

“Woah woah, wait a minute…” Shane held up a hand as he stared at Shawn, “You guys are leaving…? I thought you hadn’t been able to decide whether or not you were going back home or staying here…”

“Well…we finally decided it was time to move on…” Shawn said, shrugging nonchalantly, even as the thought of leaving the group was still a hard decision to make, “We did say we would only stay while Rose was healing from her wounds, so we’ve kinda overstayed our welcome, haven’t we? It’s about time we headed on home and we thought, what better way to thank all of you for your hospitality than to take care of Randall for you?”

“When was this decision made?” Carol asked as she joined the group, frowning at Shawn with furrowed brows. He avoided her gaze, rubbing his neck.

“I was just talking to Rick about it before everything happened with Dale and than again afterward….we agreed it might be the best solution.”

“Were you even going to tell us…? Or just…up and disappear?” Carol whispered in a tighter voice, making Shawn’s heart squeeze guiltily.

“We would’ve said our goodbyes…”

“We thought it was best just to go with it.” Rose said as she moved to her father’s side, “Especially with everything going on….we didn’t want to disrupt something important like this. You all need to worry more about moving into the house and being safe than about us leaving with Randall. Being safe and warm, with food, water, and proper lookouts is your main priority.”

“Rose is right.” Shawn agreed, giving Carol an imploring look, “Just please, understand we’re doing this for all of you…we did want to stay, but….this is how things have to be right now. We’ll stay long enough to help all of you get comfortable in the house and make sure everything’s secure and, first thing in the morning, we’re leaving with Randall in tow.”

Rose excused herself to go help take down some of the tents, leaving her father with the others as Carol gave him a hurt, disbelieving look before following her. Shawn sighed, running a hand through his hair with a frown.

“You guys don’t have to do this, Shawn.” Rick pointed out, looking kindly at the other man, “You can stay…Daryl and I can take Randall into a town an hour’s ride from here, your family doesn’t have to leave.”

Shawn gave Rick a grateful look and shook his head, “Nah man, it’s about time we shoved off…all of us are feeling a little homesick and wanna get back to our own farm up north. Besides, like I said, we’ve kinda overstayed our welcome here.” He cleared his throat and sighed, running a hand through his hair for a moment as he tried to think of something else to talk about and get off this gloomy subject, “But, we should be focusing on the task at hand instead of what’s to come, shouldn’t we? After all, this stuff isn’t going to be moving itself.” Giving Rick and Shane a smile, the Anderson patriarch excused himself to go help the others, leaving the two men to chat themselves.

With everyone working together, it made the workload a lot easier as everyone’s stuff was moved into the house. Everyone’s stuff, that is, except for Shane’s; with his behavior over the time the group had been on the farm, Hershel was reluctant to allow him into his home, which was understandable given the circumstances. Shane didn’t seem able to understand it himself and got into a short argument with Rick over it, which Shawn and Hershel had to break up. Shane stalked out of the house in anger, leaving the others to stare after him before sighing and shaking their heads together as they got back to work. Although understandable he would be angry that he was denied a roof over his head, none of the others could concede to giving Shane such a privilege after everything he had done since they’d arrived here. He’d become so volatile and hot-headed, which made him rather unstable and caused the others to be more cautious of him, as though they were afraid any little thing could set him off. Which was one of the reasons why Hershel was reluctant to let him into his home.

“I can respect that he’s your best friend and right hand man, Rick.” Hershel told Rick shortly afterward as they stockpiled their supplies in the kitchen and basement with Shawn, Rose, and Christina. “But I’m here to tell you right now, I’ve got no more patience where he’s concerned, not after everything he’s done.”

“I know, but…he’s trying to turn over a new leaf.” Rick pointed out persuasively, hoping he would be able to convince Hershel to show Shane some mercy and allow him into the house with the rest of the group. Hershel shook his head, “I’m sorry, Rick, but until Shane proves himself as a good man and earns my trust, I’m afraid I just can’t allow him into my home around my family.”

“He’s right to be skeptical, you know.” Rose piped up, swiping the bangs from her eyes as she set down another food container, “With how Shane’s been acting, it’s a wonder this whole group hasn’t been wiped out yet, especially with how Shane tends to let things get so out of hand when he’s worked up enough.”

“We’re all a little worked up around here at the moment.” Shawn said placidly, patting his eldest daughter’s back, “Which is why he’s a good idea if we all move into the house and try to just breath, especially Shane. He needs to learn how to keep a level head instead of charging into trouble without thinking it through first.”

“More like he needs to know who the real bosses are around here.” Rose muttered with a roll of her eyes and a sigh.

“Rose is right.” Hershel agreed, giving the young woman a kind, grateful look, “At the moment, Shane seems to only go on the premise that things will go the way he wants instead of him accepting the fact that it’s my and Rick’s say. The sooner he realizes this, the more willing I’d be to let him into the house with everyone else.”

“Yeah, that’s gonna happen anytime soon.”

“Now now, Rose,” Shawn soothed, shaking his head to tell her not to jump so quickly to conclusions. She glanced at him warily and finally sighed at the stern look he threw back at her, giving a somewhat reluctant nod in return.

“Um, everyone…?” Christina’s voice drew everyone’s attention to where she stood by the stockpile, turning to face them with a small frown on her features, “It looks like we’re running kinda low on everything….we’ll be needing to make a run real soon.”

“How low are we talking?” Rick asked as he moved up to join the youngest Anderson, casting his eye over the somewhat small stockpile before him as he took mental notes of everything they needed. Christina hummed slightly, chewing her bottom lip as the others joined them, “It looks like we have enough supplies here for….another week, maybe less….we desperately need food and medical supplies though, including herbs.”

“Does this include half the supplies you all gave us last week?” Rick asked, looking at Christina, who nodded, “Yes, unfortunately….”

“It looks like a supply run can’t wait….” Hershel said as he was eyeing the stockpile himself, “We wait too long and it could get really low and with winter just around the corner –“

“It would just make it all the harder…” Rick agreed with a sigh, frowning deeply as he ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think who he’d be able to send out for supplies with so few people free. He didn’t like the thought of sending anyone right now when everyone’s nerves were stretched so thin and they had so much to do, but they did need food and supplies, so it was either send someone out or lose precious resources and risk one of the group getting sick and possibly dying without the proper medical supplies or the herbs Christina used.

“Christina.” He turned to the young woman, who looked up at him curiously, her head cocked, “What are the herbs you’d need the most? Would you be able to find them in the surrounding area?”

Blinking slightly and frowning in thought, Christina put a finger to her chin, “Hm, well….the most important herbs I would need would be ones to help with infection, regulating blood flow and/or heart rate, and pain relievers….most of those would be thyme, ginger, wintergreen, just to name a few….and I believe in a warm place like Georgia, I might be able to locate at least a few of these herbs in the wild if I was to go out looking.”

“If we go now while it’s light out, we should be able to gather some herbs and bring them back to divide up between the groups.” Rose added, “I can take Christina and a few others with us out into the woods to look before sunset.”

“You won’t be able to go very far on foot, though, and we don’t want to risk any of you having to spend the night in the woods.” Rick said with a frown, not liking the idea of the sisters going off and getting stranded outside the property. “And you can’t exactly take a car out into the woods.”

“If Hershel’s okay with it, we could take the horses out.” Rose pointed out, turning to the man now, “Would it be all right if we borrowed a couple of your horses, Hershel, just for the day? We’d be sure to take good care of them and bring them right back.”

“You two know how to take care of and ride a horse?” Hershel asked with a raised brow, wanting to be sure if he allowed the two to take his animals that they would be able to handle them properly. Rose nodded, “Yes, each of my siblings and I know how to ride and care for a horse. We had at least two on our farm back home, mostly to help pull our cart when we were going to bring produce into town, but we still learned to ride them for emergencies.”

“Yes, my wife and I made sure each of our kids learned just in case neither of us was there and something happened at home, especially when they were kids and didn’t know how to drive yet.” Shawn added with a nod of his own, earning a grateful smile from Rose and Christina as Hershel nodded, “Very well, just be sure to watch my horses to be sure they don’t wonder off or get eaten and be extra careful with Nelly, she’s a nervous old girl.”

“Thank you very much, Hershel, we’ll be sure to be careful with your horses.” Rose promised with a wide, grateful smile as she took Christina’s hand and hurried out of the house with her.

“For supplies, I can always take Sheon and Alex with me on a quick run to the nearest town or residence area.” Shawn said once his daughters had disappeared, looking at the other men. “If we take our RV, we should be able to store more without disrupting the formation of vehicles around the house.”

Rick turned to face Shawn now, frowning contemplatively before turning to Hershel, “We should send them to the area that’s closest and then send a bigger group later on, that way we can get what we really need now while we finish everything here. Especially since, with Sheon and Alex gone, we’ll be down a couple of guards.”

Hershel nodded, “The housing development a couple of miles to the west would be the best place to go for now. It’s the shortest ride and could have the supplies we need the most.”

“All right, Shawn, come with me and I’ll draw when you need to go on a map. I need to find Daryl and T-Dog anyway to tell them to take double shifts while the three of you are out.”

Nodding in agreement, Shawn followed Rick back upstairs to get his team together for the supply run, even as a strangely ominous feeling was unknowingly beginning to creep into his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After explaining their mission to Elijah and Anna, the Anderson siblings all convened in their family RV to gather the supplies they would need for their trek into the woods, including their weapons and bags to carry the herbs in. Sophia, who had volunteered to watch Keith while the rest of the group was moving everything into the farmhouse, bombarded the four with questions about what they were doing, and, upon finding out they would be taking Hershel’s horses out into the surrounding forest in search of herbs, begged them to let her tag along.

“I dunno, Sophia, with everything that’s happened in the last twenty-four hours, I don’t know if it would be safe to bring you with us.” Rose pointed out gently as she strapped her swords to her hip and slid her pocket knife into the front of her jeans for easy access. “You’re still learning how to defend yourself and we don’t want to risk you getting separated…”

“You’re taking Christina, though…” Sophia said determinedly, looking among each of them, “And she’s still learning.”

“Well, she knows how to recognize herbs and which ones would be the most useful, so we need to bring her along.” Elijah told her, tying his double-bladed katana onto his jeans.

“Why can’t we bring her, though?” Anna asked, looking between all of her siblings, “It can’t hurt much, seeing as how there’re three of us here who are advanced in martial arts and weaponry. We’d only have two people to look out for in the forest, as well as the horses and Hershel has, what, three?”

Sophia smiled gratefully at the second eldest of the Anderson siblings and looked imploringly at the others as Christina chimed in that she could learn a great deal about herbs while she was out with them and it could be her first time riding a horse. When the pre-teen nodded fervently to confirm this and all eyes turned to the eldest, Rose heaved a great sigh, scratching her neck.

“Well…I suppose if it could help, after all, Hershel will need it when we leave…” she said slowly, not missing the uneasy glance her sisters and brother exchanged as Sophia’s smile slipped a bit in surprise, having not known about their departure before now. Doing her best to ignore the tight feeling in her chest and breathing slowly out through her mouth, Rose forced herself to continue speaking, running her fingers through her bangs to brush them out of her eyes, “And, if Carol agrees to let you come along…I guess I have no objections.”

The smile returned to Sophia’s face immediately, brighter, even more enthusiastic and excited than before, “I can go talk to her right now!”

Chuckling in amusement, Elijah smiled gently at Sophia, nodding, his eyes wrinkling in amusement at the childlike excitement and wonder on her features, “We’ll come with you, we’ll need to find someone else to take Keith, anyway, before we head for the stables.”

A sheepish edge touched Sophia’s smile and she nodded as Anna gently picked the toddler up from the single bed, ushering her and Christina out of the RV before her.

“I’ll be right behind you guys, I just want to grab my bag from the back.” Rose told them as Anna followed Elijah down the steps, glancing over her shoulder with a nod back at her older sister, “Don’t take too long, we don’t want to waste to much daylight.”

Nodding in understanding, Rose headed into the back of the RV to retrieve her backpack from the cabinets above the bed, although something sitting on the covers caught her attention as she stepped through the door. She looked down at it, surprise unfolding over her features when she saw the strung bow sitting in the middle of the mattress, the new, shiny black bowstring standing out in stark contrast against the watery blue/green coverlet. A small scrap of paper rested against the smooth body of the bow itself and, moving to the end of the bed, Rose carefully picked it up, cocking her head at the scraggly chicken scratch written in blue ink across the face of the page.

Figured you might need this…even the north will have walkers.

Blinking slowly in surprise with a slow, grateful smile pulling the corners of her lips up, Rose folded up the paper and slipped it into her pocket before carefully grabbing her newly strung weapon from the bed, admiring the thick, sleek black string as the sunlight glinted off it before she slipped it on over her head. A contented sigh escaped her as a feeling of completion washed over her at the familiar feel of her bow resting against her shoulder and her smile widened at the comforting weight; the weapon moved with her as she reached up into the cabinets to grab her bag, from which she retrieved the quiver of arrows she’d stashed inside. The quiver was strapped over the same shoulder under her bow before she shrugged her backpack on as she left the RV, unable to rid herself of the contented, happy smile that decorated her lips even as she crossed the property to the stables.

Seeing she was the first one inside, Rose wasted no time in saddling up the three horses inside for the run, leading each out of their stalls to tie them up outside to wait for the others. She was just tying the last horse to the post when Sophia came running up, jumping excitedly as she told her Carol gave her permission to come, making her chuckle softly in amusement as she tried to calm her down while she smiled at Christina, Elijah, and Anna as they joined her as well. When Sophia was relatively calm, the siblings decided which horses they would be taking and started to untie them when they were joined by their father.

“Come to see us off, daddy?” Rose asked as she helped Sophia up on the horse they would be sharing, smiling at Shawn, who returned it gently, “Something like that. I just came to tell the five of you to be careful out there, don’t take unnecessary risks or do anything that could put you in danger. And, I wanted to make sure you have your walkie-talkies, just in case there’s an emergency.”

The four Anderson siblings pulled the devices out of their pockets to show him, “We have them right here, and they’re fully charged. If anything comes up, we’ll be sure to get in contact with you straight away.”

“Good.” Shawn sighed in relief, some of his worry alleviated since he knew his kids would be able to contact him if there was an emergency. Smiling lovingly at all of them, he gave his three oldest a quick hug, “If something happens, Sheon, Alex, and I will come as quick as we can, but I any of you get in a pinch be sure to come straight back here, all right?”

“Where are you going, daddy?” Christina asked as Elijah climbed onto her horse in front of her, taking up the reins in his hands. Shawn explained about how he had elected to head for the housing development a couple of miles from the farm with Sheon and Alex to gather some supplies for the group while they were off looking for herbs. The young adults nodded in understanding, knowing supplies for a necessity right now just as much as their medicinal herbs were. Shawn smiled gently at all of them, promising he and the boys would be careful and reminding each of them to mind themselves while they were out in the forest once more.

“We know, daddy. Don’t put ourselves in danger, look out for walkers, etc, etc.” Rose said reassuringly as she hugged him tight, “We’ll be just fine, we’ll look out for each other and make sure we’re not some walker’s lunch so we can make it back here for dinner.”

Shawn gave her an amused look at they broke apart, shaking his head with a chuckle as Rose climbed onto the horse behind Sophia and took up the reins. “I love you.” He told them as they turned the horses in the direction they wanted to go and started off for the forest. Each of them waved back at him with a smile to let him know they loved him, too, before they were swallowed up by the shadowed shrubby.

Past the creek and swamp the group road in search of the herbs they would need, making occasional stops whenever Christina spotted anything that looked promising so she could properly check the plant and teach Sophia about what to look for when she went out looking for herbs by herself while the older Anderson siblings kept a watchful eye out for any walkers that could be skulking around nearby. Thankfully for them, however, the trip was peaceful, with only one incident as they crossed an open field just outside the Greene family’s property, which was easily handled before the walker could even get close enough to startle the horses, curtesy of Rose and her newly strung bow. Easy conversation flowed between the five, creating a relaxed, content atmosphere as they enjoyed their ride through the countryside, following one of the rivers upstream, leaving markers on the trees they passed so they would know which way they had come to return to the farm.

It wouldn’t be until Sophia and Christina’s stomachs started growling loudly that the group would start looking for a place to rest and have something quick to eat before they went back. The river they had followed had led the small group to a sheltered field at the top of a hill which gave them a beautiful view of the farmlands below and they each had to pause for a moment in order to appreciate the sight before them; wide sweeping fields spread out before them like rolling lakes of green and yellow, broken up by the tall trees that made up the forests, their leaves already beginning to wither and turn the bright colors of autumn, the houses and buildings of each farm mere dots intermixed into the sea of color. In the distance, they could see the great brick buildings of the small Georgia town where Hershel, Glenn, Shawn, and Rick had been shot at and where they had saved Randall, a foreboding shadow like that of the twilight that came each evening when the sun dipped behind the horizon. And, just a little to the east, they could see Hershel’s farm waiting for their return.

A cool, late summer breeze wafted through, brushing Rose’s hair back out of her face as she watched the sky, the bright afternoon sun hanging over them, sinking ever so slowly toward the horizon as the day would soon be drawing to a close. The horses munched on grass nearby as they were tied to the limb of a tree, snorting and flicking their ears while their riders had gotten themselves comfortable on the protruding tree roots nestled in the cool shade cast by the canopy of leaves overhead, sharing a box of stale Ritz crackers.

A comfortable silence stretched on between the young adults, only broken by the soft crunching of the crackers or the sound of their water bottles crinkling as they drank from them. Sophia would be the first to speak.

“Say…are…are all of you really going to be leaving with Randall…?”

The Andersons all tensed a bit as they turned to face the young girl, who was looking between all of them with wide, hazel green eyes before they looked at one another and then away again guiltily. Sophia looked at each of them in turn, blinking slowly and chewing her bottom lip anxiously when it seemed none of them were going to answer her question, even though the knot in her stomach was telling her she already knew the answer.

“It’s true, isn’t it…? All of you are leaving…” she whispered sadly, making each of them heave a heavy sigh as they nodded, causing tears to well in her eyes; in the short time the Anderson family had been a part of the Atlanta group, Sophia had felt as though they had become a part of them, a part of her family, especially after everything they had done, from rescuing her and bring her back to what they’d done to help Randall, even if he didn’t deserve it. They’d made her and her mother feel safe and comfortable around them, always offering to lend an ear or extra hand if they so needed it, especially when they were feeling upset or when the two of them wanted to learn self defense. They’d treated Carol and Sophia with respect and care, so unlike how their own husband/father had when he had still been alive. Made them feel like a part of their family….Sophia had even begun to look up to the young Andersons as her brothers and sisters. They’d talked about going home when they’d first found Sophia, before they’d gotten to the farm and she hadn’t thought much about it, but that was before she had started to get to know them, before they had gotten to know each other and become closer. Now…now she didn’t want them to go, she didn’t want to have to say goodbye to them and likely never get the chance to ever see them again…she didn’t want to lose her family.

“But…why do you have to go…?” Sophia whimpered as she looked beseechingly at Christina, who met her gaze somewhat reluctantly, giving a small, weak smile.

“We have to go home, Sophia….and we want to help protect all of you.” She pointed out, taking the younger girl’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, even as Sophia could see the tears threatening to fill her eyes and could feel the slight tremble in her grip. She covered Christina’s hand with her free one, her frown deepening and her brows furrowing, “But this is your home now…with all of us on Hershel’s farm…you all belong here…you can stay and help protect all of us…”

Rose turned to look at the gentle young woman, giving a small, weak smile as she shook her head, “We have our own farm back in Connecticut, sweetheart, a farm all of us have grown up on practically all our lives. We want to know if it’s still there…and besides, if we take care of Randall, then all of you will be safe from the men he could bring back to hurt you.”

“We could figure something else out about Randall, though…” Sophia argued, “You don’t have to leave just to take Randall away for all of us to be safe….and what if your farm isn’t there anymore? Then you’ll have gone all that way for nothing….”

The four siblings looked at one another again and heaved a heavy, collective sigh, “We have to be sure…know for ourselves…” Rose muttered lowly, sighing, having to stop herself as she almost promised Sophia that they would come back if they weren’t able to find what they were looking for, not wanting to raise the young woman’s hopes when there was a very good possibility that they probably wouldn’t be coming back, especially if their home was untouched by this mess, just as Hershel’s had been up to this point. It wasn’t fair to make empty promises, especially not to someone they had all come to care about and see as their family. Sophia was still young, but they knew she was far from stupid and likely knew that, when they left in the morning, the chances of them coming back were pretty damn slim. Hopefully, though, with time she would be able to forget about them and carry on, maybe one day become as strong as some of the others in the group, too, like Maggie or Andrea.

Sophia whimpered sadly and leaned into Christina, who wrapped her arms tightly around her, rubbing her back gently, making Rose and the others have to turn away guiltily so they wouldn’t have to watch her cry.

“Hey guys.” Elijah suddenly spoke up uneasily as he got to his feet, his gaze fixed on a point just to the northwest, drawing the girls’ attention. They each got to their feet as well and let their eyes follow where he pointed, their brows furrowing in confusion; what looked like a huge, moving mass of dull, grayed color was shuffling across the fields, like thousands of protestors or fans gathering together for a long-awaited concert.

“Is that…what I think it is…?” Anna muttered as Christina hurriedly dug inside her backpack to pull out a pair of binoculars, her face immediately paling as soon as she put them to her eyes and turned them on the moving mass below.

“Oh…my…god…” she whispered in horror, shaking as she handed the binoculars to her eldest sister, who immediately lifted them to her own eyes. Her heart immediately sank at the sight of the massive herd that greeted her sight, her breath catching heavily in her throat as she handed the binoculars to Anna to look next, her eyes widening into saucers.

“I’ve never seen a horde so big…” Elijah breathed through his fingers as he had his mouth covered, his wide eyes gaze fixated solely on the horde below, “There must be thousands down there….”

“That isn’t just a horde anymore…it’s too big…” Anna said, shaking her head slowly back and forth in disbelief, “no, that’s more like an army…”

“Where did they all come from?” Christina whispered as Sophia clung to her tightly, shaking fearfully as she stared with big eyes. Anna frowned deeply as she lowered the binoculars, “I don’t know, but I do know where they’re heading….”

Rose, Christina, Elijah, and Sophia all followed the line of her finger as she followed the path the horde was taking, their hearts sinking collectively in realization as their stomachs twisted into knots; if it continued in the direction it was going, while it wouldn’t be walking directly onto the farm, it would pass dangerously close, just within hearing distance, practically a stone’s throw away and even the smallest noise could attract them straight to the Atlanta group. And even if they were aware of the horde beforehand, they wouldn’t be able to stand a chance if they tried a head-on attack. They would all be devoured alive.

“They won’t be able to take down an army that huge….” Rose whispered in horror as she and the rest of her family watched the walkers continue to move in a single, gigantic mass across the fields, like one big living, breathing organism that could, and would, devour and destroy anything and everything in it’s path. “The only way the group would be able to get away alive would be if someone went back to the farm to warn them and told them to take cover in the basement immediately, at least until it passes. If one of us goes now, we should be able to get across the fields without the risk of the walkers seeing us and following us back toward the farm.”

“You’re suggesting we split up?” Sophia asked in disbelief, staring at Rose with wide, terrified eyes that she tore away from the horde as she clutched tightly to Christina, “What if something happens?! We can’t just stay out in the open like this….”

“There’s more danger down there, though, then here, Sophia.” Rose told her gently with a frown, “Even going now would be a risk, because there is a possibility that we could cross paths with that army and risk getting overtaken. I can’t put you and Christina in danger like that...”

“Fewer people going would be faster, too.” Anna pointed out as she handed the binoculars back to Christina to put away, “The less people that went means the horses will have less weigh to carry, which allows for more speed and agility and those are two very important factors that we need right now.”

“They’re still a risk of exposure, though, those that get left behind can’t just wait here for that whole army to pass, that could take days.” Christina pointed out with furrowed brows, “There could be stray walkers around here or smaller hordes that could try to attack us and possibly draw more if we’re not careful.”

“She is right…” Anna agreed softly with her own frown, crossing her arms, “Even with one of us with them, there is a risk of exposure and attacks from other walkers aside from those down there….”

“But where could we send those that aren’t going back to the farm?” Elijah asked, looking between his older sisters to see if either of them had an answer; Anna’s frown deepened and she pursed her lips tightly in thought while Rose was staring off over the side of the hill into the distance, her gaze focused on a point to the southwest, where the dark, slanted roofs of the housing development Rick and Hershel had mentioned could be seen over the treetops.

Pointing the housing development out to the others, Rose reminded them of how Shawn had mentioned he would be taking Sheon and Alex there to gather supplies while they were out looking for herbs.

“With any luck that’s where the three of them will be about now…it could be the safest place for Christina and Sophia until the horde passes.”

“Who’s going to be taking them there, though?” Elijah pressed with a frown, knowing either he or one of the older girls would have to stay with the two and make sure they made it safely to their father.

“We need to send the best and fastest riders back if they’re going to get there in time to warn the group...” Christina interjected, glancing at Rose and Anna, knowing they’d been the best riders out of the four of them, “So that’s going to be the two of you.”

The two eldest nodded their heads in understanding, even as they noticed the uneasy look in their brother’s eyes at the thought of them going off on their own. Smiling reassuringly, they each gave him a tight hug to reassure him they would be okay, which he returned shakily, hugging them tightly with a deep frown. Christina and Sophia joined the hug then, snuggling close to both women as though they were afraid they were never going to see them again after this.

Rose was the first to pull away, giving each of them a gentle look as she brushed the hair from their faces, “Hey, we’re going to be okay, Anna and I are going to see all of you again after this, so please don’t look so sad, okay?”

Sophia and Elijah nodded slowly as Christina looked gently up at her oldest sister, sighing, “It’s just…hard to see you two run off into the middle of danger like this without worrying…please try to be careful out there, Rosie…”

“We both will be as careful as we possibly can be.” Anna promised as she walked over with the three horses in hand, helping Sophia up onto the saddle of Elijah’s stead, “We promise, just so long as you three promise to be careful going down to that housing development. You’ll be safe once you get to dad, Alex, and Sheon, but there could be walkers down there, too, and we wouldn’t want to lose any of you.”

“We’ll be careful.” Elijah confirmed as he helped Christina up and climbed onto the horse behind her, taking the reins she offered. “And once we find the three, we’ll make sure to hunker down somewhere safe until we hear from any of you.”

“Good and be sure to keep your walkies on you at all times so we can get through to you.” Rose reminded them, climbing onto her own steed and wrapping the reins around her right hand, only to pause for a moment, “Now, why does that sound so familiar?”

“Probably cuz you just sounded like dad.” Anna pointed out with a laugh, making her older sister blink at her and then laugh herself in amusement, shaking her head, “Geeze, you hear it enough and I guess you do start sounding like your parents after a while, huh?”

“I guess so.” Elijah chuckled, nodding, “We’ll see the two of you real soon. Be careful out there.”

“You two, little bro.” Rose and Anna said in unison as they watched his horse gallop off until they couldn’t see it anymore through the trees before they turned their own back in the direction they had come, urging them forward down the hill.

With the sun setting to the west behind them, the sisters raced the river back downstream on horseback, the slanting rays of the sun hitting their backs through the canopies overhead growing weaker with each passing moment. At the end of the river, they turned their horses north, urging them faster as they left the cover of trees out onto the wide open fields just outside the Greene family territory, listening hard for the sounds of the army of walkers they knew was just a couple of miles away now over the sound of the wind rushing past them, their hair flying behind them like banners. Their hearts raced in tandem with their steeds as they ran, the risk of being spotted out on the open fields and leading the walkers right back to the farm causing them to beat frantically against their ribcages like that of an prey animal, their instincts urging them to go faster and stay as far ahead of their predators as they possibly could to keep from being caught and devoured alive.

Anna glanced over her shoulder as they were nearing the edge of the trees, her heart almost stopping as she saw the pack just on the horizon, a line of black, ominous shadows against the diminishing light of the sun. The encroaching twilight darkened the sky as the light grew smaller until it became just a ribbon along the top peaks of the western mountains, casting an even more eerie glow over them. The younger woman called out to her sister, who turned to look behind them as well, her face paling as she whirled back around and urged her horse to go faster, knowing they were running out of time and fast. Anna dug her heels into her horses’ sides to make sure it kept up with her sister’s, grip tightening around the reins as the horses practically flew through the brush back into the cover of trees.

“We’re almost there.” Rose breathed as she leaned in close to her horse’s mane, fighting to hear over her own racing heartbeat in her ears and the sound of the horses’ hooves beating the ground for any dead that could be nearby, the feeling of being followed still weighing heavily on her mind as they raced back onto the Greene family’s property. The smell of water and wet earth met her nose, indicators of the swamp and creek just outside the main farm. They were almost there, they were going to make it.

“Rose!” Anna’s voice jolted Rose from her thoughts, making her look around frantically, wondering if the horde was closer than they had originally thought. What she saw, however, surprised her, as her younger sister seemed to be falling behind, pulling back on her reins to slow her horse down, her head turned to the right, fixated on something just a short distance away.

“Anna…?” Rose pulled back on her own reins, slowing her horse down to a trot, wondering what in the world her sister was doing since they couldn’t be dawdling here, not now, not when the horde was so close. “What in the world are you -?”

A loud snarl made her head snap around in surprise, her eyes widening as her horse suddenly reared up with a high pitched cry, flailing it’s front legs in panic while Rose clung on for dear life, trying to figure out what was happening. She could just barely hear the sound of Anna’s voice over her horse’s whinnies as she tried to get the animal back under control, grasping the reins tightly in both hands as she pulled back on them, looking around for what had spooked it in the first place. The horse fell back onto it’s front legs and shook it’s head fearfully back and forth as it quickly backed up, stomping the ground anxiously with it’s hooves while Rose spotted the walker it had kicked when it reared up. It had stumbled a few feet back from the impact, although it’s dead, yellow eyes were still fixated on it’s prize as it bared it’s yellowing teeth at her and the horse, snarling and growling while it lunged forward.

Reaching hurriedly for the sword at her hip, Rose began to withdraw it when an arrow suddenly came jutting out from the middle of the walker’s forehead, causing the walker to stumble forward another couple of feet before it collapsed to the ground, dead.

“Rose! Are you okay?!” Anna asked as she jumped down from her horse and hurried over to her sister’s side, grabbing the reins from her as she slid down from the saddle with her eyes fixed on the dead walkers before them. It took a moment for Rose’s brain to catch up with what had just happened, but when it finally did register that she was no longer in danger, she heaved a deep sigh, turning to nod to Anna that she was fine while she tried to calm her horse down and figure out where that arrow from before had come from.

“Rose, Anna!”

The two jumped and looked around in surprise as Glenn and Daryl came running up to the two of them, Daryl stooping to retrieve his arrow from the walker’s skull while Glenn looked worriedly between them.

“Are you two okay? Neither of you was bit, were you?”

“No, no we’re fine.” Anna said quickly with a grateful smile at the Korean as Rose inspected her horse for any bites or scratches from the walker, “I don’t think either of the horses took any damage, either, thankfully, Rose’s was just startled when it popped up out of nowhere.”

“What’re you two doing out here, anyway?” Rose suddenly asked as she finished inspecting the mare and turned to face the two men, frowning deeply, “I would’ve thought that everyone would still be moving things into the house.”

“Randall escaped.” Glenn told the sisters, who immediately tensed and stared at him with wide eyes while he frowned grimly, “Shane came back this afternoon all bloody and bruised, told us Randall had jumped him and taken his gun.”

Rose and Anna immediately both got a bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs at this news as they arrowed their eyes together and crossed their arms over their chests.

“A skinny twig like Randall took down a big, hulking guy like Shane?” Rose asked in disbelief, snorting as Glenn gave a small shrug, “Shane said he hit him with a rock.”

“Oh I’m so sure….” Anna sighed, rolling her eyes at the bullshit story the man had come up with. “A rock makes a huge difference if you pit someone like Randall against a big guy like Shane….speaking of which, where is the nutjob?”

“Off with Rick trying to find our escapee, but we’ve already found him.” Daryl piped up, motioning for the others to join him as he knelt by the dead walker he had taken down, his crossbow set off to the side. Glenn, Rose, and Anna all moved to stand around the walker with Daryl, frowning when they saw it’s face, their eyebrows raising in question.

“How did this happen?!” Rose asked incredulously as Daryl checked the walker over to bite or scratch marks, flipping him over onto his stomach again to check his back and under all his clothes. Daryl hummed thoughtfully and furrowed his brows deeply when he failed to see any kind of mark on the boy’s skin that could indicate a walker attack.

“I don’t know, but it certainly wasn’t from any kind of bite or scratch wound, that’s for sure.” He told the other three gruffly, looking between all of them as they exchanged confused, quizzical looks. “Wasn’t any walker that killed him, neither, see here?” He indicated Randall’s neck, which looked lopsidedly, holding his neck at a weird angle which would suggest it had been broken, “This was his cause of death. Someone broke his neck.”

“But if someone broke his neck, how could he have possibly turned into a walker like this…?” Anna muttered as she watched Daryl get back to his feet, his crossbow in his hands. The four of them looked at one another thoughtfully at that, frowning deeply in thought as they contemplated how Randall could have turned into a walker if he hadn’t been bitten or scratched before he’d died.

After a bout of silence, Glenn finally turned to the sisters with a frown, deciding to push everything about Randall to the back of his mind for now, “Daryl and I heard the two of you coming before you encountered Randall. Why were you both in such a hurry…and where are the others? Hershel told us you went out looking for herbs with Elijah, Christina, and Sophia.” He said, suddenly noticing their absence as he surveyed the darkened wood around them, wondering if they’d hidden away when Randall attacked to not risk getting hurt themselves while Rose and Anna had taken care of things. The two looked up in surprise for a moment, coming out of their musings quickly as they suddenly remembered what they’d been doing before the walker had shown up and spooked Rose’s horse. They both quickly explained about what they had seen when they’d stopped for something to eat, telling both men about the massive army that would be passing by the farm in just a short time.

“We came racing back here to warn everyone so we could barricade ourselves in the house while that army passes. We didn’t want to risk bringing Elijah, Christina, and Sophia along, though, just in case we ran into the walkers ourselves and got overrun.” Rose finished quickly as Anna quickly scanned the surrounding woods for any signs of the approaching army, remembering how close they had been just a short time before. Daryl scanned the area closely as well, holding his crossbow up defensively as though in anticipation of an attack as Glenn’s eyes were wide, panicked, at the thought of such a big pack coming so close to the farm.

“We have to find Rick and Shane, quick, and get back to the farm.”

“That could take way too long.” Anna said, shaking her head quickly with a deep frown. “Hershel’s land is way too big for us to be able to search and find the two before that army gets here.”

“We can’t just leave them out here, though!” Glenn protested heatedly, looking terrified at the thought of leaving the two to their own devices against so many walkers. The sisters exchanged a worried look themselves, frowning together as Daryl surveyed the surrounding forest, listening quietly to the night as he spotted something big approaching from the west.

“We’d best decide what we’re going to do and fast, because our uninvited company is going to be here soon.” He told the other three gruffly, pointing off into the woods, the shuffling mass of bodies making their way the trees visible even in the darkness. The three young adults all tensed uneasily, their stomachs twisting in their abdomens as a cold tingle ran the lengths of their backs, like a skeletal hand had just traced the length of their spine from the base of the skull to the tailbone.

“We’re running out of time…” Rose whispered, turning quickly to Anna, Glenn, and Daryl, “For now, Rick and Shane are just going to have to handle themselves, we need to get back to the house and now. Anna and I can give you both a ride back to the house and then one of us can go out and try to find the two. But right now, we need to worry about warning the others.”

Glenn frowned, still looking uneasy at the thought of leaving Rick and Shane out in the woods on their own with such a big horde so close by, but in the end, he finally conceded to return to the farmhouse with the others, albeit reluctantly and climbed up behind Anna on her horse.

With Daryl seated behind her and his arms wrapped around her waist, Rose led the way back in the direction of the farm, urging her horse forward with a couple of sharp jabs to the sides that sent it racing off through the trees once more. The sound of Anna’s horse’s hooves beating the ground was not too far behind.

Reaching the farm in record time, the four came out just outside the slaughter shed and made a direct beeline for the house. A gunshot rang from nearby as they reached the steps, pulling them up short as they look in the direction it had come from with big eyes, their hearts stopping in their chests fearfully.

“You guys get inside and tell the others what’s going on, I’m going back out to find Rick.” Rose told them as Daryl and Glenn climbed down from the horses, the later of the two casting her a worried look as the other man immediately headed inside.

“But they could be anywhere, what’re you chances of finding them before that horde does?” He asked her as she turned her horse back around and started toward the front gate, glancing over her shoulder, “Probably pretty slim, but I’ve got to at least try, I won’t leave them out there to be torn to shreds by those walkers. Just make sure everyone knows about the horde and hunkers down. I’ll be back as soon as I possibly can!” she promised as she nudged her horse faster while Glenn and Anna could do little more than watch her ride off into the night while they exchanged looks with one another. Anna finally sighed.

“Glenn, why don’t you head inside and let the others know what’s going on, I’m going to stay out here and watch for Rose or one of the guys, okay?” she suggested, missing the look the young man gave her as she turned her horse around to face the property once more, gently petting his mane as he snorted and shifted uncomfortably, as though sensing something off putting nearby. He opened his mouth to argue, wanting to point out that sticking together was a better option, but he stopped himself when she suddenly went rigid, her eyebrows raising and lips opening slightly in fear as her gaze was focused on a single point in the distance.

Frowning to himself, Glenn allowed his gaze to follow where Anna’s led, his heart sinking rapidly in realization when he spotted the line of walkers stumbling out of the tress in the distance, a harsh reminder of what little time they had left before the horde was upon them. Despite their best efforts to return to the farm and warn the others about the impending danger, they had still failed in their mission and possibly cost the group so much, their lives and the safety they had been depending on when they’d first walked onto the Greene’s land. With such a big army heading their way and now knowing they were there, there was no way they would be able to fight and defeat it, let alone be able to hide without risking being found out and eaten alive. Their best option right now would be to flee until the horde passed through and hope for the best.

The screen door opened behind them before Anna could open her mouth to tell Glenn to get the others and run as Daryl came back out onto the porch, leading the rest of their group out as they stopped at the railing to stare, wide-eyed, at the approaching horde on the horizon. They each immediately tensed and looked at one another as the sounds of the walkers growling and snarling carried on the wind toward them, as though unsure what they should do now. Hershel was finally the one to break the silence as he told Patricia to turn off the lights while Maggie followed her inside to grab their guns.

“This herd could just be passing just like the one on the highway….” Glenn pointed out as he climbed onto the porch with the others while Anna stayed seated on her horse, frowning deeply up at him, “Maybe if we just go inside, we’ll be okay.”

“That won’t work.” Anna told him sternly, shaking her head quickly back and forth, “Rose and I saw that army ourselves. It’s big enough to tear the whole house down trying to get to us.”

The screen door opened against behind them as Lori emerged into the cool night, “Carl’s gone.”

“What?” The rest of the group turned hurriedly to look at her wide big eyes as she trembled where she stood, her own eyes wide, frightened, as her mind conjured up all kinds of bad scenarios that her son could have gotten himself into when she wasn’t looking. “H-he was upstairs, b-but I can’t…I can’t find him…”

“Maybe he’s just hiding.” Anna pointed out consolingly, “Are you sure he isn’t with Keith?”

“No I looked…Keith’s asleep upstairs in his crib, but Carl’s nowhere to be found.” Lori said, close to hysterical now, “He was supposed to stay upstairs. I can’t leave here without my son.”

“You won’t have to.” Hershel said sternly, giving Lori an empathetic look as thought to affirm it while Carol gently took her arm, promising to help her look for Carl while they went back inside, stepping around Maggie as she came back out with the bag of guns in hand, which she started handing out. Glenn took Shane’s Mossberg as she handed it to him, giving the young woman a perplexed look, his eyebrows raising in surprise. She gave a small smile, pointing out that growing up in the countryside taught her a thing or two. Daryl and Anna huffed, both of them rolling their eyes.

“We’re going to need more than that to win this battle tonight…” Daryl pointed out, frowning deeply as he eye-balled the horde drawing closer, stumbling across the fields and knocking down the wire fences as they went, “If this herd is as big as Anna and Rose say it is, then we might not have a chance.”

“You can leave if you want.” Hershel said as he loaded up his shotgun, making the others look at him in surprise, their eyebrows raising as Daryl quirked one brow, looking somewhat amused himself, “You planning on takin’ ‘em all on yourself?”

“We have guns and cars to boot, we can take them.” Hershel pointed out, earning nods of agreement from the others as they loaded up their weapons with ammo as well.

“We just need to kill as many of them as we can, the rest we can lead away with the cars.” Andrea pointed out, earning a disbelieving look from Anna as she gripped her horse’s reins tightly in her hand, as though she was sure the group had gone crazy, “None of you can be serious, there are literally thousands of those things pouring onto the farm and you think you can defeat them all? You’re gonna get yourselves killed.”

“This is my farm.” Hershel said stubbornly as he clipped the last bullet into place and closed the shotgun, “And I intend to die here.”

“He’s right, this is our home now.” Andrea agreed as she stood up, looking at the young woman as she pressed her lips together disapprovingly gritting her teeth, “Now you can either get out of our way or you can join us in protecting what’s ours’. What’s it gonna be?”

Anna eyed the blond quietly as she offered her one of the smaller handguns and a couple of magazines of ammo, mentally contemplating if she should trust the other survivors or her own gut on this issue, knowing either way she was going to look stupid or selfish. She finally sighed and took the gun, gripping it tightly in her hand as she continued to frown deeply in thought, “Fine, I’ll fight with all of you, but don’t blame me when all of this goes down hill….” She muttered as she pocketed the ammunition and turned her horse around to face the gate where her sister had disappeared probably less than fifteen minutes before. The others watched her nudge her horse forward as it trotted past the gate and toward the barn, where she started to shoot down some of the horde making its’ way closer to the house before they all hurried to join her in their cars. Daryl leads the caravan out onto the battlefield on his motorcycle just seconds before the barn erupts in flames and the battle for the farm ensues.

Firing into the oncoming horde with the hand gun she had been given, Anna glances toward the burning barn between shots, having to divide her attention between taking the walkers down and keeping her horse steady while it whinnies and paces anxiously in place at the approaching danger just yards from where it stood. She soothed the beast as best as she was able in her current situation, rubbing it’s mane as the horse shook it’s head and flicked its’ ears, hardly able to hear her over the growing groans and snarls of the walkers combined with the gun shots that echoed around them in all directions. It was only when Anna had to reload her gun that she got just that free second to wonder if either Shane or Rick was in the barn to set the fire and if she should attempt to go and save them before she thought better of it and returned to shooting while Daryl sent Jimmy on ahead to find out himself in Dale’s RV. The hunter than swung back around and came up alongside Anna, taking down a few walkers that she missed with his own gun in hand.

“Have you seen your sister since she ran off to find Rick and Shane?” he yelled at her, his breath bellowing out in a large puff of mist before him as he did so. Anna shook her head, frowning deeply, “Unfortunately not! We should have just told her to stay put instead of running off like that….with a horde this big, it wouldn’t have taken much for her and her horse to get swarmed!” she called back, trying to ignore the anxious twitch in her chest at the thought of her older sister getting swarmed by the walkers and eaten somewhere out in the middle of the fields. Fighting the panic and ear threatening to overtake her at the images flashing through her mind, Anna was more than a little surprised when Daryl tried to reassure her about Rose’s fate.

“Your sister’s a tough girl, I’m sure she’s fine.” He yelled without taking his eyes off the walkers as he continued to shoot them down one by one. “It would take more than a few undead bastards to kill her, that’s for sure.”

Anna shot the man a surprised, yet grateful look before returning her gaze to her task, a small smile tweaking her lips at the confident tone in Daryl’s voice, as though he knew such things about Rose where Anna did not, despite having not known her all that long in comparison. She breathed out gratefully at his calming words, knowing he was right and that her sister was tough enough to survive something like this. Rose was a fighter, someone who didn’t let anything or anyone keep her down, no matter what, especially when it came to protecting what she loved or cared about. She was too damned stubborn to ever really give up.

The two continued to shoot into the oncoming herd until Anna got down to her last magazine and she cursed as she quickly reloaded and shoved the gun into her empty jeans pocket, frowning deeply while she eyed the pick-up truck and SUV that held the rest of the group, who were still firing into the horde themselves.

“They’re going to run out of ammo before they even make a dent….” She muttered darkly, wrapping the reins back around both hands as she looked around at the walkers drawing closer, “And there isn’t any way to corral this big a horde together, either….I knew we wouldn’t be able to do something like this, there’re just too many of them….”

“What’d’ya suggest we do then?” Daryl quirked a brow at the young woman, watching as she turned her horse back toward the house, “What we should’ve done in the first place, up and ran. I’m getting everyone out of here before we get eaten.”

Urgently nudging her horse in the ribs, Anna hurried it back through the gate up toward the house, steering around the group of walkers that almost blocked her way as they snarled and tried to lunge at her. Her horse whinnied anxiously and trotted past them, tossing it’s mane as Anna urged it forward toward the porch while Hershel was shooting into the horde surrounding the house with his shotgun.

“Lori, Carol, we have to get out of here now.” Anna told the two as she came up alongside where they were standing on the porch, looking beseechingly up at them as Lori gave her a wide-eyed, terrified look, telling her they hadn’t been able to find Carl and she was very unwilling to leave until she knew exactly where he was, “Lori I know you’re worried about your son, but we need to leave right now. If he’s anywhere, he’s more than likely with his father, where he’ll be the safest, but if you want to be with him again, you’re going to have to trust me on this one.”

Lori searched Anna’s face for half a second as she contemplated what she should do, her breathes coming in harsh, short pants as her eyes resembled that of a deer caught in headlights, looking torn between wanting to believe her and wanting to stay to find her son. When she finally looked up at the horde that was quickly surrounding them, however, it finally helped her make her decision.

“Carol, go get the others, we’re going.” She told the older woman, who sighed out in relief as she hurried back into the house, calling for the other women to come on while Lori ran to the side of the house, yelling for her son again. Carol reemerged from the house with Patricia and Beth in tow, the later of whom was holding a whimpering, restless Keith in her arms, cradled tight against her chest. Anna turned her horse around to meet them at the steps as Lori yelled for Hershel to come on with them. When she failed to so much as catch his attention, however, Lori hurried to join the other women, taking the lead with Carol as they hurried down the steps and across the lawn toward the vehicles currently not in use. Anna brought up the rear on her horse, ushering the others on ahead as she pulled out her gun again to shoot any walkers that got too close. One managed to slip past her, however, and grabbed onto Patricia, who screamed as it latched onto her shoulder, blood cascading down her chest as it took a chunk of her skin. Beth cries out in horror and clutches desperately to her hand as Keith gives a loud cry of fear and uncertainty, still too young to completely understand what is happening as he stares around at the chaos with big, terrified blue eyes.

Anna hurriedly rode up alongside the two, grabbing onto Beth’s arm to pry her from Patricia’s grip as walkers pile on top of her and begin to pull her to the ground while the two are pulled to safety on the front of Anna’s saddle. She shot a few more walkers down before realizing they’ve been separated from Lori and Carol, the later of whom was being cornered against the shed nearby while the former was getting into the cab of Otis’s pickup truck while Andrea climbed out to help Carol. A swarm of walkers obscured her sight then, however, making Anna pull back on the reins as she backed her horse up while the undead reached for them, growling angrily as the horse whinnied in fear, tossing it’s mane and stomping anxiously at the ground, telling Anna it was well past time to leave. Scanning the area quickly for a route to escape, Anna spotted an opening in the chaos to her left which led straight into the shadowed woods. She quickly directed her steed in that direction and dug her heels into the horse’s ribs to urge it forward, telling Beth to hang on tight as they took off into the night, even as she cries and calls out for her father, long after he’s disappeared from her sight behind the thick vegetatation of the forest. Anna does her best to drown out the sounds of the girl’s heartbroken sobs, trying to keep her mind focused on the one thing that matters the most in their current situation, which was to keep Beth and Keith safe and alive.

The snarls and growls of the walkers followed the trio as Anna directed her horse between the shadows of the forest, dodging trees and bushes while the wind whipped past them, their hair flying back out of their faces as the cold pierced through their clothes, chilling their skin the process. Anna had her eyes narrowed against the wind whipping at her face, ignoring the chill creeping into her bones as she urged her horse forward, trying to put as much distance between them and the horde as they possibly could, trying to figure out a safe place they would be able to go to meet the others, who she could only hope had survived the battle just as they had.

By the time dawn broke over the eastern mountains, the trio were chilled to the core and tired from the long, eventful night while their steed was showing it’s own signs of exhaustion, prompting Anna to reluctantly concede to a short break to allow them the chance to recollect themselves and find out exactly where they were. They crossed a shallow stream to the other side and then stopped on it’s bank so they could get water for themselves and clean themselves off if they saw fit, although it took some convincing before Anna agreed to build a small fire to help warm them all up and help fight off the morning chill in the air.

With her horse tied to a tree by the stream bank and Beth settled against the trunk with a squirming Keith in her arms, Anna set to work gathering a supply of dry leaves and twigs from nearby, which she put into a small, dug out hole in the soil to start a fire. The flame sparked to life after several attempts, a low, weak smoke filtering out from underneath the bright orange and brown leaves; Anna leaned down and cupped her hands around the hole to blow gently into it, encouraging the flames to grow as they consumed the twigs and leaves that had been gathered, making her sigh out as she sat back again. Beth moved closer with Keith to get warm, crossing her legs in front of her and seating the toddler in her lap as he continued to squirm and whimper, the grumble coming from his stomach echoing in the strange stillness that had settled over the woods around them, leaving not even the rustle of the leaves as a way of comfort, as though the entire planet was sitting in wait. For what it was waiting for, though, none of them could say, but they knew it wasn’t a natural silence, which rubbed aggravatingly against their frayed, tired nerves, their anxiety and fear already near it’s peak after what they had experienced within the last twelve hours.

Anna fished into her backpack in hopes of finding something for her companions to eat, praying she had something to help alieve her cousin’s hungry to make it easier on them until they were able to find the rest of their group and family. Her usual supplies were inside, which included a switchblade, some rope, her water bottle, a hair tie, a flashlight, matches, bandages in case of an emergency, a journal, and a couple of granola bars she kept on her at all time just for such a situation. Sighing in relief, Anna handed Beth the granola bars, waving her off as she asked if she was hungry and shaking her head.

“I’ll be fine, the two of you should ration those between yourselves. You’re my number one priority right now and I have to make sure I get you both back to the group safely.” Anna told her as she packed all her things back into her bag and zipped it closed once more. Beth frowned worriedly at her, but didn’t argue, muttering out a thank you as she put one of the granola bars away and split the other with Keith, who happily munched on his half, spilling crumbs down his front while Anna smiled gently and shook her head in amusement.

“Do you have a way of finding the others...?” Beth asked as she ate, gratefully taking the offered water bottle and sipping delicately at what little water was still inside. Anna sighed out slowly, crossing her arms over her chest, “Well….I have a feeling I might know where my family is, but unfortunately, since I don’t really know where we are right now, we can’t go and check out if my theory is right or not just yet….Once I know that, we can go find them and, hopefully, figure out where the Atlanta group is with your dad and sister….”

“Aren’t you able to figure out if they’re where you think they are by using your walkie?” Beth asked, pointing to the device clipped to the waistband of Anna’s jeans. She glanced down at it and pulled it off her pants, checking it’s battery life with a thoughtful frown, “hm….I might be able to if I can get through to any of them, but I don’t know how well it would go since I don’t know how far away they could be….but it is worth a shot, isn’t it?”

Pressing the talk button down on the walkie with her thumb, Anna put it to her lips, “Hello, is anyone out there that can hear me, over?” she paused for a moment to wait for a reply, her frown deepening as she tried again, “If any of you can hear me, it’s Anna. I’ve escaped the horde that took over the farm and I’m out in the woods with Beth and Keith at an unknown location. If any of you can hear me, please respond, over.” Another pause to listen, “Hello, can anyone hear me? Dad, Eli, Chrissy….Rose….someone, please respond, over.”

Static was the only answer to Anna’s attempts to get through to the rest of her family and the longer she tried, the more hysteric and desperate she seemed to become. Whether it was the fear of her family being eaten or killed that made her desperate to hear any of their voices or the effects of the last day finally catching up to her, Anna had no idea, but she needed so desperately to know they were all okay that it just drove her insane the longer she failed to hear any of their voices responding. She needed to hear one of their calming voices reassuring her they were there, that they were alive and well, she needed to know she wasn’t the last one standing…..she needed to know she hadn’t just lost everything.

A pressure on her shoulder brought Anna crashing back to earth as someone called her name and she lifted her eyes to meet Beth’s wide blue ones as she was pulled from the hurricane of morbid thoughts swirling around her own mind that threatened to consume her. She blinked quickly, feeling something wet slipping down her cheeks as the walkie slipped from her hand, bouncing off her leg and coming to rest before her on the ground.

She quickly tried to gather herself together again, wiping away at the salty tracks on her cheeks as she presented her companion with a smile she could not even feel on her own face, “I….I’m sorry, I…I don’t know what came over me just then….I….I guess I’m just….more tired than I….than I realized….”

Beth squeezed her shoulder gently, giving Anna a reassuring look as she knit her eyebrows, “Anna, it’s going to be okay….we’re going to find them….” She told her softly, watching the tears continuing to trail down the other young woman’s face. She looked at her quietly for a moment before pressing one of her hands to her face, shaking, “I….I know….I’m…I’m just worried…that’s all….I….I don’t want…to lose them, Beth….I can’t lose any of them.”

“You won’t, Anna. Your family is strong and resilient….you all survived this long, didn’t you? You made it this far and helped so many people, Sophia, our entire group. I know something like this wouldn’t take your family down, not that easily.”

Anna looked at Beth in surprise at her words, but then she gave a small smile, nodding quietly as she wiped at her tears, “It wouldn’t take down either of our families, Beth….not this…not now. They both could be alive out there, just waiting for us to join them.”

Beth smiled gently and nodded her head in agreement, hugging Anna gently, surprising her once more before she slowly wrapped her arms back around her, another smile crossing her lips in gratitude. Keith started to squirm between the two, forcing them to break apart, however, as he tried to climb out of Beth’s lap and toddle over toward the stream to play, although Anna scooped him up to stop him, smiling gently as he huffed and puffed over it, although her smile quickly vanished again when she saw the figures stumbling through the woods in the distance.

“We should get going….lingering in one place too long with so many walkers crawling all over isn’t a good idea.” Anna told Beth as she pointed out the walkers she could see through the trees, carefully handing Keith back to her as she stood, picking up her walkie to return it to her waist while she pulled her backpack over her shoulders once more.

“Where are we going to go, though…?” Beth asked as she climbed back onto the saddle while Anna put out the fire and untied the horse, frowning, “We need to find somewhere with a good view of the land to be able to tell us where exactly we are so we can go looking for the others…” she said, glancing around for a moment as she pulled herself into the saddle in front of Beth and Keith, spotting what looked like the slope of a hill a short distance in front of them. Turning her horse in that direction, Anna nudged it forward toward the slope, hoping it would take them high enough so they could figure out where the hell they were and where they needed to go in order to get back to their families.

The slope they followed uphill seemed to take hours to climb, almost to the point Anna was afraid they wouldn’t ever reach the top. She would glance occasionally behind them to see if they were being followed, only too glad for the advantageous altitude since it allowed them a view of the woods below that could help them spot any upcoming danger coming their way. It helped Anna breath a little better and allowed her the chance to focus more on their task at hand.

They finally reached the top of the hill, where a break in the trees revealed an overview of the forest, finally allowing the trio the chance to figure out how far they had gone from the farm and where they needed to go next.

The first thing that greeted their site was a large pillar of smoke that bellowed out over the treetops from the far north, indicating the fire that had been set to draw the horde in when they’d first come onto the farm. Anna mentally calculated that that meant she, Beth, and Keith had travelled far south, miles away from what once had been the Greene family’s farm and brought up a mental layout of the rest of the area in her mind’s eye as she recalled what she and her siblings had seen the day before when they’d been out collecting herbs. If the farm was back there and that black shadow to the northwest was the town then the housing development should just be a short distance to the west.

“Hm…it looks like we’ll need to go that way…” Anna told Beth, pointing ahead of them while she peered around her and blinking, “If my calculations are correct, we’re just east of the housing development where my family could be hiding. We travelled south from the farm when we escaped, so if we were to keep that pillar of smoke to our right and the horizon to our backs while the sun crosses the sky, we should be able to reach them rather easily.”

Beth nodded her head in understanding, looking at the older woman, “If you’re sure that that’s where we need to go, then let’s go find the others. I’m sure your dad’s worried about you and Sheon’s freaking out wondering where Keith is.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he was having a panic attack about now…” Anna said half jokingly as she gently prodded her horse in the sides and they started down the hill in the direction she had indicated; some of the urgency had left the two young women now that they knew where they were and they had a set destination, although the knowledge that they were still in danger never left the back of their minds as they rode through the forest. The sun rose steadily in the sky behind them as they travelled, touching them through breaks in the canopy overhead as the normal sounds of the forest seemed to slowly be returning, as though someone was turning up the volume on a television while they were watching a nature show. Anna sighed out slowly, allowing a little of the tension to leave her body as a cool autumn breeze blew past them, blowing the bangs from her eyes as birds sang in the trees overhead while the horse’s hooves quietly trotted against the soft earth below. The somewhat peaceful serenity brought a wary ache along with it as Anna’s muscles were finally allowed the chance to relax after everything and she suddenly felt a drowsy, heavy feeling overcome her, although she pushed herself to keep going, promising her taxed mind and body that they would soon be allowed to rest once they reached the housing development and she got Beth and Keith to safety.

Just short of resting at the summit in the sky did the trio finally reach their destination, the abandoned, dirtied, and crumpling buildings a welcome sight as they rode out of the trees and crossed the overgrown lawns to the road. Tired hazel brown eyes scanned the abandoned street, eyeing the old, dirty vehicles sitting unused in the driveways and along the sidewalks in an effort to locate the one familiar one that belonged to the Andersons.

“I don’t see the RV anywhere…” Beth said softly as they rode down the street, looking around at each house carefully as they looked for any sign of people, dead or alive. The wind caught the curtains of one house that had it’s front windows smashed, blowing them aside to reveal the clean, unused furniture inside while glass littered the overgrow, weeded flowerbed under the windowsill. Anna pursed her lips tightly as she eyed the houses, her grip tightening on the reins, “I don’t either…maybe they just hid when Christina and Elijah told them about the horde…yeah…they probably just found a house to hole up in….”

Beth frowned as she turned to look at the other woman, hearing the tremble in her voice, knowing she was more than likely trying to reassure herself that that was true more than she was trying to reassure her companion. Keith whimpered as he clutched tight to the front of Beth’s clothes, looking around with big eyes, as though knowing that his father was there and that was the reason they had traveled to this place. Beth hugged him close, her frown deepening a bit as they reached the end of the street and Anna pulled the horse back around, furrowing her brows deeply.

“Should we check the yards for the RV, Anna?” Beth asked, watching her closely to see if she was going to break down again. Anna was staring off down the street quietly by then, as though contemplating what they should do before she reached for the walkie at her waist, “I’m going to see if I can’t get a response from any of them first….if they’re still here, I should be able to reach them….”

Beth started to nod when a sudden noise from a nearby yard startled her, making her look around in time to spot the group of walkers snarling and snapping their teeth at them from behind a white picket fence. They reached for the trio with graying, bloodied hands, bits of flesh and veins from their last victim hanging grotesquely from their permanently bared teeth. Pressing Keith’s face to her shirt to keep him from seeing them, Beth grabbed at the back of Anna’s shirt.

“A-Anna….we…we should go, it’s dangerous –!”

The sound of splintering wood split the air as the walkers forced their way through the fence separating them from their meal, stumbling forward toward them with vicious, hungry snarling growls. Their horse whinnied in fear and tossed it’s mane as it stomped at the ground, making Anna lose grip on her walkie as she scrambled for a grip on the reins and control over her steed, her focus turning on the advancing group causing her to miss the device getting smashed under one of the horses hooves.

“Hang on to me.” Anna yelled over her shoulder to Beth as she pulled the reins so they could face the walkers head on, pulling back to make her horse back up while Beth secured an arm around her waist, clutching tightly to her as she calculated the best route for escape.

Gun shots rang through the air, breaking through Anna’s thoughts; the walkers’ heads exploded into pieces of dead flesh and blood intermixed with shards of bone before they dropped to the pavement, one or two with the shaft of an arrow still visible through the back of their skulls.

“Anna, Beth, over here!”

Anna’s heart leapt in her chest as she whipped her head around at the voice, spotting her younger brother and sister waving at her to come toward where they held open a nearby fence into the garden of one of the houses just down the street. She jerked the reins and turned her horse about, pressing her heels in desperately; it took off like a shot toward them and raced through the open fence into the backyard where the Andersons had parked their RV. They were pulled off the horse before it even came to a full stop.

“Are the three of you okay?!” Shawn asked frantically as he looked Anna overfor bites and scratches, his eyes wide, breath coming in short, hard breaths. Anna didn’t say anything as she let her father look her over, heavily shaken with relief and terror over the sudden scare from the walkers just a few minutes prior. When he finally pulled away, she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest as tears stung her eyes; he wrapped his arms tightly around her in turn, sighing out slowly as he kissed the top of her head, murmuring about how glad he was that she was all right.

The two didn’t break their embrace until the rest of their family returned from taking care of the walkers that had tried to attack the trio when they arrived, Anna turning to hug her cousin and boyfriend tightly in turn before she turned to stare in surprise at her eldest sister with big eyes. Rose would offer her a gentle smile as she hugged her tightly as well, murmuring quietly to her as she sobbed into her shoulder about how worried she’d been about her back on the farm when they’d been separated.

When everyone had been calmed down and it had been confirmed that neither Anna, Beth, nor Keith had been bitten or scratched, the family sat down to eat together and talk about what had happened to them over the last twenty-four hours.

After the three men had found out about what was happening at the farm from Elijah, Christina, and Sophia, they had immediately found a place to hunker down and hide just in case any of the horde found it’s way to the housing development here and set about making a plan to go and help back at the farm however they were able. Shawn had been the one elected to stay behind to watch the youngest of the group while Alex and Sheon had planned on heading for the farm to lend their assistance since they were the ones best trained with guns and could figure out a way to try and lure some of the horde off the farm to give the group a better chance. Unfortunately for them, however, by the time they arrived, the farm had already been abandoned by the survivors and was now completely overrun by the dead.

Rose herself had gotten cut off from rejoining the others by the horde when it arrived, forcing her to have to retreat into the woods in order to find safety, although she had continued to keep a look out for the missing men. She had been near the barn when she found Rick and Carl fleeing the burning building while the walkers swarmed Dale’s RV and devoured Jimmy and had given them a ride the long way around to the house to find Lori and the others, although she had lost them in the chaos as Rick ran to help Hershel and Carl, ignoring his father’s order to stay with her, had ran after him despite her best efforts to stop him. She had tried to stay and help the others, including Andrea and Carol when they were being cornered, but she had been not been able to do much more than kill the walker that tried to come up behind Andrea before she, too, was forced to flee the farm on foot after she was thrown from her horse as it was swarmed and devoured. She regretted to say she hadn’t even gotten the chance to see if either woman was okay before she fled and she still felt a great sense of guilt over not trying harder to help them. Shawn gently pat his eldest daughter’s back gently with a frown, telling her she had done all she could while Sheon informed Anna that he and Alex had ound Rose running on one of the back roads on their return drive here.

“When we didn’t see you with Rose, we’d assumed you were with the rest of the survivors, Anna.” Shawn told his daughter gently as she sipped the green tea her younger sister had given her, making her look up at the Anderson patriarch with a frown.

“Were you guys planning on trying to find everyone else when you though I was with them?” she asked, wondering how they would’ve gone about trying to find her and the others. Rose nodded slowly, smiling gratefully at her father’s attempts to make her feel better before she spoke.

“Sophia had mentioned that the group had first come to this area on the highway, which isback east and runs southwest from here. It was the last place they saw her before she got separated from them the first time, before we found her and brought her back. She thought it might be where they would all meet if they ever got split up.”

“Is there where you’ll be heading then?” Beth asked hopefully as she looked around at each of the family members, who gave a nod in agreement, making her sigh out in relief as Sheon cleared his throat to speak while he rocked his son to sleep.

“We were getting ready to head out that way when we thought we heard a horse walking down the street and the sound of those walkers getting all riled up. We thought maybe it was just another survivor that got themselves turned around. Thank god we decided to double check, huh?” he said with a small smile as he held Keith close, suddenly looking a great deal older due to the worry and stress he had endured while he had been separated from his son during such a crucial time. Anna and Beth both nodded, smiling gratefully at them as they did so.

“We shouldn’t wait too long to go find the others, then.” Anna said as she got to her feet, “It might take the group a while to congregate around to the highway, but with how many walkers there are around, they likely wouldn’t want to linger in one place too long.”

“Anna’s right, if we don’t go look now, we might miss them.” Shawn agreed as Christina hurried around to collect together dishes and cups before scurrying into the RV. The rest of the family nodded their heads in agreement, hurriedly gathering the last of their things together to go, although they were all pulled up short when Beth asked what they planned on doing with the two horses they still had left. There was a brief discussion before the family agreed to take the animals with them, agreeing that they could be useful in the future if they ever needed to get somewhere quick and couldn’t use the RV.

Rose and Elijah elected to ride the horses to the highway since the family decided it would just be too dangerous to tether them to the back of the RV with so many walkers crawling around. They mounted their steeds as the rest of the family’s things were packed up and everyone else climbed into the RV, Shawn taking the drivers seat as they set off for the highway with the siblings riding alongside them.

Beth helps them navigate the different backroads to the highway, where they find a massive roadblock of abandoned vehicles, each car still filled with cargo from their previous owners, most of which now just consisted of suitcases full of hastily packed clothes. Most of the cars were covered in a fine layer of dirt and grim from misuse and more than a few had visible blood splatters obscuring the windows from walker attacks on their passengers.

Rose was the first to find the carved out path in the roadblock and she led them through it with Elijah in tow while Shawn drove the RV several meters behind them. The family stayed vigilant so as not to be taken by surprise by any walkers that could be lurking among the wreckage, eying the dried, withered husks of the humans who had died in a few of the vehicles while they kept an eye out for any of the others, hoping and praying that they had gotten off the farm safely. Anna was the first to spot the familiar blue pick-up truck that had once been Otis’s and point it out to the rest of her family, who made an immediate beeline to where it had been parked on the grassy slope dividing the two sides of the highway.

Pulling up behind it in the RV, Shawn leaned out the window as Elijah and Rose rode up on either side, looking into the empty cab with identical frowns while the rest of the group checked the immediate area for any signs of the other vehicles the rest of the group had been using the previous night.

“It looks like we might have missed them….” Rose reported as she and Elijah pulled back up alongside the RV while Shawn sighed and nodded his head in agreement, letting his eyes wonder over the rest of the abandoned cars stretching out before them on the highway. “What should we do…?”

Humming thoughtfully to himself, Shawn tapped his chin thoughtfully, not recalling Rick ever mentioning another place to go after they had found out that Fort Benning was overrun from those two men they’d killed in the bar. He asked the others if they knew of any other place the group would go, but each of them just shook their heads sadly as drew a blank, unsure where the Atlanta group could be planning to go since they’d all thought they’d be staying on the farm for a longer time than they did. Beth whimpered anxiously, her bottom lip beginning to tremble as she worried for where her father and sister could be, turning to bury her face into Sheon’s chest as he sat next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders, gently patting her back with a deep frown on his fce as he glanced at his uncle, wondering what they should do. Shawn sighed gently and glanced ahead again, seeing the path between the cars continued onward to the end of the traffic jam and he wondered briefly if the group had followed it and perhaps taken a backroad further down to try and find a new place to hunker down. He pointed this out to the others, who looked thoughtfully in the direction he pointed before looking at one another.

“Well…it’s definitely worth a shot, isn’t it?” Rose said with a frown while Elijah nodded his head, sighing.

“It’s something, for now….I just hope we’re able to find the others before too long.” He murmured as the family agreed to try out Shawn’s theory in hopes of reuniting with the rest of their group.

It took a couple of hours before they were free of the field of abandoned cars and out on the open road where, thankfully, their journey had few interruptions aside from the occasional walker, which they were able to easily take care of without having to even stop or pull over. The didn’t leave the highway until they came to the first country road they found, which led them toward the west, the sun already beginning to descend toward the horizon before them.

At a fork in the road, the family wasn’t able to decide on their own which direction to go and they flipped a coin before taking the road on the right, following the sinking sun toward the western mountains until it began to dip behind the horizon. They began looking for a place to set up camp as night set in around them and hunkered down in a small glean surrounded by a grouping of tall, still full bushes that would keep them hidden from view of any passing walkers.

“What’re we going to do now….?” Rose asked aloud to the rest of her family once they’d settled down into their camp, watching Shawn, Sheon, Alex, and Elijah set up the barbed wire between several trees to keep any walkers from getting too close, attaching a couple dozen empty cans to act as a warning if the horses didn’t wake the family up first. Christina and Anna looked up from where they were warning up something for dinner, glancing anxiously at one another before they looked over their shoulders at the steps of the RV, where Beth sat, slumped over sadly as her chin rested in the palms of her hands. After such a disappointing day, none of them could really blame her for being so upset or depressed, especially with how much she was obviously missing her family and worried about them, even more so since none of them even knew if either Hershel or Maggie had survived the attack. Shawn sighed softly as he and the other men finished setting up the barbed wire, joining the rest of his family by the fireside as Christina and Anna passed out a serving of beans to everyone.

“It’s obvious we need to sit back and think about our options right now…” Anna pointed out with a frown as she glanced around at everyone’s tired faces, “If we couldn’t find any of the others back on the highway or along one of these roads, it could take it weeks, maybe even months before we do. They could be anywhere by now…”

“She is right…” Sheon agreed quietly, watching Sophia try to feed a fussy Keith, who didn’t seem all too thrilled with the menu that night, “With so many walkers crawling around this area, Rick won’t let the group stay in one place for very long unless it’s safe…meaning they’ll just keep moving around, making it harder to find them.”

“Are we just going to give up, then…?” Sophia asked sadly as she looked up from the squirming toddler, staring around at the Andersons with wide watery eyes. They looked at her gently as her bottom lip trembled, her worry for her mother evident in her gaze, “But…we can’t just give up on finding them…they’ve got to be out there somewhere…”

“Yes Sophia, we know.” Christina told her gently, putting a calming arm around her and holding her close, “And none of us are saying we should give up in trying to find them…we just…think maybe we should go about it another way.”

Sophia sniffed and looked up at the youngest Anderson sibling with a small frown, “What…other ways could there be?”

“Well…one favorable way we could go about this is by trying to find a place to establish a base so we’re not running around trying to find them.” Sheon pointed out, leaning forward to help stoke the fire as it got low, “If we were to find a place to go back to and sent out people to go looking, it would make it all the easier to find your mother and the rest of the group. If we just kept getting up and moving, our chances of finding them would be slimmer, especially if we had to keep to the roads when we had to be in the RV.”

“Having a safe place to hunker down could be a great advantage to everyone, too…” Rose added, “If we can find a place big enough, we’ll have somewhere safe to bring everyone where they can have a roof over their heads and maybe some beds. And if we were able to set everything up right, we could have the things we would need to keep going: fresh water, food, medical supplies, maybe even clothes if we can scavenge them on runs.”

“If we were to find a good place, too, we could try and plant food for ourselves, start some gardens like we had on the farms.” Elijah agreed, nodding. “If we could find somewhere with fences or high walls, it would really help.”

“Where could we find somewhere like that, though?” Alex furrowed his brows as the family looked thoughtful for a minute before Shawn gave a gentle smile, “I’m sure we’ll find something….for tonight, we should all just rest and we can go looking for a place tomorrow.”

“Is that it then?” Everyone looked around in surprise as Beth finally spoke, frowning at all of them with furrowed brows as her lips were set into a thin line, “That’s our plan, to find somewhere to hunker down and just leave my family out there to survive on there own?! We can’t just stop looking for them.”

“We won’t stop looking for them, though, Beth.” Shawn told her consolingly, knowing after everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours the young woman was running on fumes and her nerves were greatly frayed. Everyone there was tired, hungry, and achy after losing the farm, not to mention they were all wound up with so many dangers around them combined with their worry for the Atlanta group, their friends and family, wondering where they could be and if they were all right. Beth just wanted to find her family, to know they were all right, that they had survived and hadn’t left her all alone. “We are only suggesting a better way of finding them and finding a safe place for all of us to live. We won’t –“

“But we can’t just stop and hide away somewhere, we have to stay out here and find out where my dad and Maggie are.” Beth told him quietly, hugging herself tightly as she shook, her bottom lip trembling, “We have to keep looking for them….”

“We will, sweetheart.” Shawn said softly as he got to his feet and carefully approached the young woman, hugging her tightly and rubbing her back, “We aren’t ever going to stop until we find out where they went or what happened to them, Beth, I promise you that. But we need to be smart about how we do this or we might not ever find them…”

“He is right…” Sheon said solemnly as he sighed darkly, “Even if they decided to stay local, there is way too much land around here for us to be able to find them by accident, even if we were lucky. Our best chance would be to hunker down somewhere and send out search parties. Even if we don’t find them out on the road that way, sooner or later they might stumble across our hideout and join us there.”

“Sheon’s right, Beth.” Shawn told her gently as he brushed some hair out of the young woman’s face, pulling back to wipe the tears from her cheek, “We have to try and go about this the best way we can if we’re going to reunite with the others, okay? We’ll find somewhere to build a base and we’ll keep looking, we’ll look until we find them again, I promise.”

Beth sniffed and looked slowly up at the Anderson patriarch as he gave her a gentle smile, which she replied to with a small nod as she wiped at her tears, slumping forward again as her wariness caught up with her once more. Shawn caught her, smiling softly as he gently picked her up, “I think you’re ready for bed….we all are.” He added, looking around at the rest of his family, who were all beginning to yawn and rub tiredly at their eyes around the fire. “C’mon everyone, let’s get some sleep. After everything that’s happened, we need it. Tomorrow we’ll get up and go find somewhere safe to make our new home.”

Mumbling their agreement, the small group gathered together their dishes and put out the fire before climbing warily into the RV for some well deserved rest. The door was shut and locked up tight for the night, promising protection and safety as they got ready for bed, unaware of just how close at hand their future home was as it loomed like a shadow on the horizon.


	11. Finding Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo~ my fellow pack mates! This next chapter is up, whoo! I know I'm late, I had a bit of a hard time with this one since I was trying to figure out what to write and how the family would find the prison, handle clearing it, if they would find the prisoners yet, etc, etc. I'm trying to stick to the original Walking Dead storyline as much as I can, so I leave some things as they are and I apologize if anything sucks, I did my best with what I was working with. 
> 
> I also wished to thank all my readers and/or followers for helping to get my story up to 500+ hits! That is so totally awesome guys, I am so grateful that you all enjoy my story so much and keep coming back to read it, thank you all so much, you have no idea how much it means to me. I know I make mistakes with my story, some of you have told me where I need to improve, which I'm doing my very best to fix, I'm trying to make sure I have correct grammer and my sentences don't run on forever like they did before. I wished to thank one of my commenters for pointing that out to me; thank you to Zeldadragondraco for pointing out my mistakes, it really helps me grow as a writer to know these flaws so I can try to fix them. I'm still working on them, but I do my best to keep in mind not to have run on sentences, even though I still do. I will fix it and get better, I promise! But, anyway guys, I just wanted to say thank you all so much, I couldn't have gotten here without any of you and I hope all of you will continue to enjoy my story as it progresses. 
> 
> I hope to talk to all of you soon.   
> Bye~ <3  
> ScarletMarieLeaf

It would be a short while before the Andersons would be able to move along to their next location; with the combination of being awake for well over twenty-four hours and having to go through the stress of surviving such a big horde of walkers, losing their safe haven, and then trying to find one another afterward, each member of the family was left physically and emotionally drained from the experience, particularly the three young women directly involved. Shawn had been the one to suggest staying where they were camped for at least another night when he had a hard time even getting his two oldest daughters and the blond out of bed the following morning, arguing that each of them needed the chance to rest and recharge if they were going to find a sufficient enough shelter for themselves and the rest of their group later on when they found them again. The others were someone reluctant to stay in the area with the danger of the horde still looming over their heads, but they eventually agreed when Shawn promised they would depart as soon as the sun rose the following morning. Now the only thing left to do was find something to preoccupy their time.

“I think if we’re going to be on the road a while without stopping, it might be good to stock up on what we need.” Sheon said as he sat in the front of the RV with a majority of his family surrounding him, glancing toward the dividing curtain that sectioned off the back room as he heard one of the girls shifting in bed, making him lower his voice to a whisper. Rose, Anna, and Beth were each still having a hard time getting out of bed just yet so the rest of the family had decided to just let them rest until they were ready to get up on their own.

“Well, we certainly have enough medical supplies and herbs to tide us over for a while….” Shawn muttered, folding his arms over his chest thoughtfully, “I think the one thing we really need is water.”

“Well, if that’s what we’re going to need to go out looking or, we shouldn’t send too many people.” Alex pointed out, crossing his arms, “And we should more than likely go on foot since the horses are still recovering from yesterday as well.”

“Well, hopefully we won’t have far to go…” Shawn muttered, watching Christina unfold their map and lay it out on the single bed in front of her, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

“Let me see here….we were on the highway here and then we followed it up and took the first exit to where we are now…” she traced the path they had taken to where they had set up there camp. “It looks like there’s a stream just a little further west from here….it’s still technically summer right now, so, if we’re lucky, it wouldn’t’ve dried up just yet....”

“So we would just have to travel a little ways up the road…” Elijah muttered as he leaned over the map for a better look, following the path his sister’s finger took. “Hm….weren’t we planning on continuing down that way anyway? It doesn’t look to be too far…maybe we could just drive the RV over there and make camp by the stream until tomorrow. We could get the water we need and store some in the water tank for later if we need it.

Shawn shifted forward in his seat for a better look, frowning thoughtfully as Christina showed him the route they would have to take to get to the stream, although something on the edge of the map caught his attention. He scooted a little closer and gently took the map from his daughter, murmuring a quick apology as he unfolded it a little more, allowing his eyes to follow the road Christina had pointed out that would lead to the stream, running just along the outside of a large field which housed, what looked to be, a rather large building labeled West Georgia Correctional Facility. A prison?

A thought suddenly struck the Anderson patriarch as he stared at the little drawn building on the wrinkled map before him, his eyebrows furrowing thoughtfully over his eyes; although strange to think of a prison being so far removed from a city or town in the area, Shawn was quick to realize the lucky break that was laid out in front of them at that moment. A prison equaled high fences, walls, and a roof over their heads, as well as possible food and supplies that could be left over in the chaos of the apocalypse should no other group have gotten to them until today. Walkers could be roaming around within the prison walls, but with their weapons and skills, it wouldn’t be too difficult for the family to be able to push their way inside and turn the prison into their new home. They’d been talking about finding shelter for themselves while they looked for the missing half of their group and trying to find a place that would be big enough to accommodate all of them once they were reunited, hopefully a place that would have enough room to expand and use for farming as well as keep their horses comfortable. A place like this would be perfect for them, especially if it had the room and defenses they would need to stay alive.

“Daddy, are you okay?” Christina asked worriedly as the silence stretched on around them, making Shawn jolt back out of his thoughts as he finally looked up from the map, meeting his youngest daughters wide, caramel brown eyes as she frowned at him, her brows furrowing deeply over the bridge of her nose. Blinking quickly and giving her a reassuring smile, Shawn nodded his head in agreement, clearing his throat as he turned the map around once more, “I’m just fine, sweetheart, more than fine really because, well…” he pointed to the little building he’d been staring at so intently, his smile widening as his eyes sparkled brightly, “I think I just found our new home.”

The rest of the family leaned in close for a better look at what he was pointing at, Alex and Sheon exchanging raised eyebrows as Sophia cocked her head quizzically, frowning.

“What does ‘correctional facility’ mean?” she asked, looking at Christina curiously as she was chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully, tapping her upper lip with her finger thoughtfully. Elijah offered a gentle smile himself, seeing his sister was lost in her own thoughts as he explained to Sophia that those were fancy words for a prison as Sheon gave his uncle a contemplative look.

“Do you think a place like that would be safe for us, Uncle Shawn?” he asked softly, crossing his arms over his chest as Shawn nodded his agreement, “I believe it might be. Prisons like these have high fences topped with barbed wire to keep prisoners in and intruders out, as well as guard towers to keep look outs. If we can lay claim to a place like this then we could very well survive this apocalypse.”

“He is right.” Alex agreed, nodding his head, “With proper defenses to keep walkers out and high towers in which we can watch out for danger, our chances of survival will rise greatly, even more so if we have the room to grow our own food and medicinal herbs. Plus, if the prison fell early enough and no other group had been able to get inside before, there could still be supplies inside we’d be able to use ourselves.”

“We would be able to accommodate the others as well, once we’ve found them.” Elijah pointed out with a smile, earning nods from the rest of the family, including Christina, although she was frowning deeply now, her bottom lip set between her teeth in worry.

“The only problem we’d be facing now, though, is knowing just how overrun the prison could be….it wouldn’t be wise just to charge in without preparing ourselves first.” She pointed out, looking around slowly at each of the men, who looked at one another slowly in thought, “It’d probably be a good idea if we were to send a few people out to check the situation first to find out what we’re up against so we can properly plan what we should do.”

“Christina’s right.” Shawn agreed as he set the map back down on the bed, rubbing his chin in thought, “It’d be too dangerous to move on ahead before we knew what we were up against….especially since we’re all still tired from yesterday. If we were to send at least three men ahead to scout out the area and figure out what’s going on at the prison, we can come back and plan out what we should do to take it for ourselves; if it looks like things are too dangerous to make an attempt, we’ll forgo the prison and find somewhere else.” He promised, seeing the deep frowns marring Alex and Sheon’s faces as they considered this, looking at one another quietly with furrowed brows before turning to their leader once more and sighing as he gave them reassuring smiles, “We have to give something like this a shot, it’s a pretty good opportunity that’s been dropped into our laps. It’s not good just to let this pass us by without giving it a curtesy glance, at the very least.”

The two men looked at one another again and then sighed, conceding to their leader’s words as his smile brightened at their nods of approval.

“Who’re we going to be sending to check the prison out, though?” Elijah asked with his head cocked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the wall behind him, “We can’t very well send any of the girls in the back, what with how they are right now.”

“They’ll be staying here to rest.” Shawn reassured his son, nodding his head, “Neither Rose, Anna, nor Beth would have the stamina to deal with a mission like this just yet after everything they went through the last few days. And seeing as how it would be too dangerous to take Christina, Sophia, or Keith, that just leaves us four.” He indicated himself, Sheon, Alex, and Elijah. “Although one will have to stay behind to watch over everyone and make sure nothing happens while we’re away.”

“I can do it.” Sheon piped up almost immediately, drawing a raised eyebrow from his uncle in question while he rubbed the back of his neck slightly, frowning and watching his lap, “After what happened back on the farm, I’ve been feeling a little…anxious….I’m grateful to Anna and Beth for protecting Keith like they did, but….I…I just want to be with my boy for a little while, to be sure he’s all right. I want to know where we’re going is safe, too, but, right now, I...”

A reassuring hand fell on his shoulder, drawing his attention to the pools of endless sky blue staring compassionately at him, a kind, understanding smile twisting the older man’s lips as he nodded, “We understand, Sheon…truly we do.” Shawn told him earnestly, earning a relieved, grateful smile in return as Sheon bobbed his head respectfully, patting his uncle’s hand as it squeezed his shoulder before releasing him. Shawn turned back to the others, looking between Alex and Elijah.

“Well, we have our scouting party. Best suit up boys, we don’t want to waste too much daylight.”

Nodding together, Alex and Elijah hurried to grab their weapons and supplies as Christina wrote out the route for them before handing the map over to her father, telling him to be careful. He smiled gratefully as he put the map away in his backpack, kissing his youngest daughter’s forehead gently, “Don’t worry too much about us, Chrissy, just worry about looking after the others here while we’re gone. Rose, Anna, or Beth might need you.”

Smiling faintly and nodding in understanding, Christina hugged her father tightly as she murmured good luck into the front of his favorite blue t-shirt. Shawn hugged her tightly to him, promising they would be careful before he pulled away to grab his weapons and sling his backpack over his shoulder, planting a kiss on his youngest daughter’s cheek as he followed Elijah and Alex out of the RV. Christina walked down the steps after them as Sophia poked her head out of one of the windows and Sheon stood behind his cousin, watching the three men duck out through the barbed wire surrounding their little camp and trudge off into the woods before Christina closed and locked the door behind them.

With the sun warming their backs and necks against the autumn chill that was slowly beginning to set in around them, the trio trekked west toward the mountains, following the road they’d been on the previous day for several miles. A few signs on the sides of the road warning passing drivers against picking up hitchhikers in this neck of the woods because they could be escaped convicts told the men they were headed in the right direction and they turned down a narrower side road to their right when a larger sign indicated it led to the prison they were looking for. It was another mile before the road opened up into a wide, hilled field in which a large, cement prison had been built.

Ducking into the cover of trees on the edge of the road, the trio crouched down in the safety of the low bushes to observe the scene laid out before them with cautious eyes. Surrounded by a tall, barb-wire topped fence that connected the three outer guard towers, the prison had a wide, sloping field just past the inner gate overgrown with tall, unkempt grass. A narrow path of barren earth led from the gate up toward the courtyard just past the fourth guard tower, standing just before the length of fence that separated both yards. The prison itself loomed darkly behind the protective barrier in all it’s dull gray glory, the sunlight glinting off a few narrow windows high on the brick walls, a couple of which had been blown open, black singe marks marring the upper wall, like there had been an explosion from the inside. And, aside from the large population of walkers that stalked about the prison yards, the building looked fairly untouched, as though no other group had stumbled across such an advantageous opportunity before today.

Taking a quick count of the walkers they could see in the vicinity, the trio slipped away as inconspicuously as they could and beat a hasty retreat back to the RV to report what they’d seen.

Just as they had done when they’d first arrived at the town where they’d seen Shane and Otis, the family gathered around the little dining table to map out a plan of attack, including the three girls who had previously been sleeping in the back of the RV; Christina drew a view of the prison from above and marked everything clearly to be sure they knew where everything was, drawing little X’s throughout the map to use as walkers, following Shawn, Elijah, and Alex’s description of the prison to a T.

“All right…if we’re going to do this, we’re going to be smart about it. Our first targets should be the walkers roaming around outside the fences.” Shawn said as he tapped the x’s scattered around the outside of the fence, “Once that’s taken care of, we can get into this area here to put the horses before we push further in. We should attack in sections, get into this yard here and close the gate that leads into the courtyard.”

“We should be careful about getting into that front yard, though.” Anna said, drawing arrows next to the x’s that pointed toward the gate leading in. “The walkers will notice us coming and gather here, blocking our way.”

“Maybe it would be a good idea if we just send one person in, then…the others can split into a couple of groups and go off into these runs here.” Sheon said, running his finger along the paths leading from the front gates to the guard towers on either side. “They could yell and draw the walkers away, giving our runner a chance to get across the yard.”

“Would the one going have a better chance on one of the horses, though?” Christina asked, cocking her head curiously, “They could get to the second gate faster on horseback and get it closed. With a higher vantage point, too, it’d be easier to take walkers down.”

“Yeah, for someone with a longer sword or long range weapon.” Rose pointed out with a frown, furrowing her brows deeply, “It wouldn’t be a good idea for any of us to stay out in that yard where we could get swarmed anyway, there are too many walkers to take care of on foot.”

“Well, what if those at the fence drawing the walkers away from the gate started killing them while our runner is closing the gate? It would make it easier on them.” Sophia suggested somewhat timidly. “Maybe Beth, Christina, and I could even be in there helping? We would be safe behind the fence and more walkers would get killed.”

“I dunno if I like that, though…” Rose frowned at the pre-teen, her brows furrowing deeper, knititng over the bridge of her nose as her lips set into a tight white line, “None of you have been into combat like that yet, let alone killed any walkers before….”

“What better opportunity then now?” Beth argued, looking beseechingly at the eldest of the Anderson family with big eyes, “We would be safe behind a fence and with people who could protect us if something goes wrong. Please, just let us help, we can do something.”

Rose turned to look at her father to see what he thought, cracking her knuckles uneasily as her lips pursed tighter and her jaw set. Shawn hummed contemplatively, rubbing his chin as he looked between the three girls, meeting Beth’s determined gaze.

“Well….it really couldn’t hurt if we at last tried it, could it…?” he pointed out, looking consolingly at his oldest daughter as she crossed her arms slowly over her chest, clenching her fists disapprovingly. “Rose, sweetie, I know this could be dangerous, but Beth is right, it’s safer with the fence between them and the walkers and we would be right there with them to help if they needed it. Besides, they need to learn stuff like this to survive this new world, we can’t always be around to protect them, no matter how much we may want to….we can’t coddle them…and, even more than that, we should let them decide if they want to do this…it isn’t right making the choice for them.”

Rose winced guiltily as her father’s words, which finally made her relax and sigh out slowly as Beth gave Shawn a grateful smile when he looked around at her and the other girls once more, “We may only be able to take two of you out there to man the fence with us, thoug, since we need someone here to watch over Keith…which of you wants to come out and help us?”

Beth immediately raised her hand to let Shawn know she was all in as Sophia fidgeted anxiously in place and Christina chewed her bottom lip anxiously, looking between each member of their family. Each of them gave her gentle, encouraging smiles to let her know the choice was hers’ to make. Rose even put a gentle hand on Christina’s shoulder, squeezing it softly, even as an uneasy edge remained around the brim of her eyes. Christina smiled faintly and put a hand over her sister’s as she sighed out slowly and met her father’s eye, “I’ll go.”

Shawn nodded and smiled gently at the teen before turning his attention to the young brunette leaning against the counter, “Sophia, are you okay with staying here and looking after Keith?” he asked her gently, finally making her look up, blinking slowly; she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, nodding slowly, “Y-yeah…I’m fine with looking after him while all of you take care of the walkers.” She said, giving Shawn a faint smile while Christina rubbed her back reassuringly. Anna took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, knowing she was still preoccupied with what could have become of her mother. Hopefully they could find the rest of their group soon and make sure everyone as okay, preferably before Lori’s pregnancy progressed too far…being out on the road so long wouldn’t be good for her or the baby, especially if she had to give birth out in the open.

“Does anyone have any suggestions for who should be sent in to close the gate?” Shawn asked, looking around at everyone curiously to see; all eyes almost immediately turned to the eldest of the Anderson siblings as she was eyeballing the map now, leaning her chin against her knuckles before she looked up slowly, blinking when she saw everyone looking at her as her eyebrows rose in confusion, “What, me?”

“You’re one of our better riders and the only one of us skilled with a long range weapon that isn’t a gun.” Sheon pointed out, earning nods of approval from the rest of the family while Rose frowned deeply, narrowing her eyes at him, “Yeah, but that won’t exactly help me at close range, will it? I’d be able to get to the gate fast, but I would have to divide my attention between keeping my horse calm, making sure we don’t get swarmed, and chaining the gate closed.”

“She is right…even with us distracting the walkers at the front, there are bound to be more in the courtyard…” Alex agreed, putting his thumb thoughtfully between his teeth, “Maybe we should send one other person with her to watch her back…”

“I could do it.” Anna suggested, making everyone look up in surprise, “I’m one of the few of us that’s good with a gun and one of the longer short range weapons. If I rode in with Rose, I’d be able to keep walkers from swarming her and her horse while she chains the gate to the courtyard.”

Shawn nodded, “All right, then, Anna, you go in with Rose while the rest of us take on the walkers at the front of the yard. I’ll take one side of the yard with Christina while Alex mans the tower next to us. Sheon, you and Elijah take the other side with Beth and make sure to help her if it seems like she’s having a hard time.”

Sheon and Elijah both nodded their heads in agreement, giving Beth reassuring smiles as they silently promised to look out for her while they were out on the field together. Beth gave them both a small, grateful smile, inclining her head to let them know she trusted them.

“Now, once we’ve cleared this yard here,” Shawn continued as he examined the map carefully, marking where everyone was going to be with the usual x’s. “We can move the RV in and half of us can gather the bodies together to burn later on while the others set up camp. We’ll have to be sure to check the fences and defenses around the yard to ensure everything is as it should be, then tomorrow we can clear the courtyard and go inside.”

“Hopefully if the prison really hasn’t been touched before today, it’d still have some things we could use, like a first aid kit or other medical supplies.” Christina said enthusiastically, “Maybe they’ll even be some weapons, like guns or ammunition, or food as well.”

“Well, that’s something we’ll be able to figure out once we’re settled in.” Shawn said with a gentle smile, glad to see the enthusiasm on each of his family’s faces at the prospect of finding a new place to settle down, where they could be safe and sound. Each of the others nodded their heads in agreement, “Good, now, once we get to the prison, our first priority are the walkers around the outside. We get those guys knocked out of the way, we can get inside and put one of the horses in the guard tower, here, while Rose and Anna use the other. I’ll stand at the gate with the two of you and open it when the path is clear. I want both of you to be careful in there, okay?”

Rose and Anna both nodded, giving their father reassuring smiles as Rose squeezed his hand gently on top of the table. He puts his free hand over hers, rubbing it gratefully.

“We’ll get the gate closed so we can clear the front yard and have a secure place to sleep tonight.” Anna promised with a nod of her head, smiling at her boyfriend as he held her hand, squeezing it softly. She kissed his cheek gently as Shawn chuckled faintly, “Well, if we want to make that a reality, we should get going, shouldn’t we? The days are getting shorter and we don’t want to be clearing that yard when it’s dark.”

Murmuring their agreement as their leader rolled up the drawing of the picture, the group split to pack up their camp and were on the road toward their new home within ten minutes time.

The sun rested at it’s highest peak in the sky by the time the Anderson group parked their RV at the last bend before the prison and set their plan into motion. While Sophia stayed safely inside with Keith, the adults set about drawing the walkers outside the fences away from the prison and killing them off one by one before depositing the bodies off into the woods and then moving in for the next phase of the plan.

The walkers trapped in the yard are already beginning to gather at the fence by the time the group has moved the RV through the outer gate and gotten into position; Anna grips the reins of their horse tightly as Rose sits stiffly behind her, watching their father stand at the gate, ready to pull it open as soon as the path was clear. The others shake and hit the fence, making it clank and rattle loudly as they shout for the walkers to draw their attention, each of them already armed to kill the horde as it began to follow the noise toward their prey, snarling and growling out angrily as they hit the fence back, trying to grab at the group through the chain link. Shawn grabbed the fence as soon as there was an opening, urging his daughters through and hurriedly closing the gate behind them as they rode past him and around the short blue prison bus laying on it’s right side in front of them, blocking any other vehicles from getting in. They glanced around quickly to make sure the way was clear before Anna urged the horse onward, quickly skirting around the walkers that tried to grab at them from either side, gunshots ringing through the air around them now as they followed the dirt path up toward the courtyard. As soon as they were close enough, Anna pulled the horse to a stop so Rose could jump down and run for the gate while she turned about face to shoot down the walkers that got too close. A few walkers stumbled toward her from the courtyard, growling and reaching for her hungrily, but Rose made quick work of them so she could yank the gate closed and secure it with the chains her father had given her, jumping back as more throw themselves at the fence, snapping their teeth, their cloudy, dulled eyes focused solely on her. She ignored them in favor of focusing on the walkers around her, fitting an arrow into her bow as she helped her family clear the rest of the yard.

The enthusiasm and excitement at their victory is thick, palpable by the time the last walker is taken down and the rest of the family could safely come through the gate. Elijah whoops excitedly as he jogs across the yard to meet his sisters while the rest of the family follows at a slower pace, Shawn scanning the yard before him with an easy, proud smile on his stubbled face, feeling some of the tension leave his body at the prospect of living in such a secure place like this, making this their new home, where his family could be safe and rest without having to worry about constantly being on the alert for walkers at every second of the day. They still needed to clear the inside of the prison before it would entirely be their’s, but still…there was a great sense of peace that came along in knowing they would be in a place that had it’s own sets of defenses to help them survive this new world, a place that would be big enough for all of them and the Atlanta group when they were all reunited once more. But, before any of them even thought about calling this place home, there were a few things they would need to work on, which they would all be able to deal with once they’d been able to clear out the courtyard and the cellblocks inside. For now, they needed to focus on cleaning out the front yard.

After a quick check around the outer perimeters to ensure there were no weak points in the fences, the family set to work in clearing out the dead bodies, killing any walker that was still moving with a swift hit to the brain. The bodies were piled together near the gate to move later so they could be burned while the family tried to figure out how they would be able to get the RV through the gate and into the yard with the bus in the way, although they eventually decided to worry about that after they’d finished clearing the prison and reserved their energy for more important things, such as setting up camp and figuring out their attack plan for the following day. Anna and Alex left the yard long enough to catch the family a couple of rabbits for dinner while a fire was started and the family huddled around it for warmth as the sun set and night began to descend on them, the sky overhead turning it’s usual dark velvet blue, sewn with brightly twinkling white lights. Sheon took the first watch at the gate.

“The soil here is rather rich and moist for so late in the season.” Christina observed as she held a handful of the dirt in her hand, examining it in the bright light from the crackling fire shortly after dusk. The rest of the family all looked up at her as she let a few pieces slip through her fingers, getting lost in the seat of soil at her feet as they ate the rabbits they’d cooked over the fire, “Which means it’ll be good enough to use for farming by the time spring rolls around again. We’ll be able to grow our own foods here.”

Shawn smiled happily, nodding his head as Elijah and Alex bounced around ideas for getting water from the stream just outside the fences, knowing they would need the fresh water. Beth listened quietly as the Anderson sisters joined in the conversation before she glanced over her shoulder at the lone figure standing atop the fallen bus at the gate, shifting his weight foot to foot as he kept a look out through the fences. Beth frown quietly to herself, knowing Sheon hadn’t gotten the chance to eat yet and she silently wondered if he was hungry. Glancing down at her half full bowl, Beth shifted to get to her feet, excusing herself as she headed back toward the gate. Walking around to the bus’s underbelly, Beth braced her foot on one of the tires to give herself a boost so she could slide her bowl up on the bus’s side and free both hands up to help her climb.

Sheon, who had noticed the young woman coming to join him, crossed to the edge of the bus to offer Beth a hand up, which she took gratefully as she climbed up beside him, smiling. He nodded with a small smile as she stooped to pick her bowl up once more, offering it to her companion. He cocked his head quizzically, frowning slightly while she offered another, smaller smile.

“You’ve been standing watch over here for a while, I figured you might be hungry after today. Your family knows how to cook a good rabbit.” She told him, making him blink and then chuckle faintly, nodding, “Gotta thank all those years of camping for that.”

Beth smiled in amusement as she watched Sheon take a few pieces from her bowl and bite into the tender, juicy meat, “Has camping been a family activity for a long time?” she asked him curiously, cocking her head as he hummed thoughtfully, “Hm, well, Uncle Shawn and Aunt Dawn started going camping when Rose was about…eight, I think…I would sometimes go with them when they had the extra room. We usually went to camp grounds, but there were a few times when we decided to do the whole camping experience, out in the middle of the woods by a lake, which we used to swim or for cooking and drinking. We even learned how to hunt out there…took a few tries before we got it right, but we managed…” he shrugged. “It helped Alex and I had some military experience, too…”

“Ah, is that how two learned how to handle firearms so well?” Beth asked, cocking her head to the other side. Sheon nodded, turning to look at Beth as she hummed thoughtfully, “You’re both good with them. Thankfully you didn’t have to use them today, huh?”

Sheon shrugged once more, “Eh, the more ammo we save, the better, we might just need it in an emergency further down the road. It’s never good to underestimate the use of blunt weapons, anyway…one day we might not be able to use our guns anymore and will have to rely on our other weapons for defense. Which is why it’s good to be trained in both.”

Beth was silent for a moment as she observed her companion, watching his gaze drift toward the darkened woods as she furrowed her brows, nodding slowly in understanding, knowing Sheon was right; once they ran out of ammunition for their guns, they would pretty much be useless and they would need to rely on the swords and blunt objects they carried for defense instead. Each of the Andersons had their own weapon to defend themselves, including Sheon and Alex, even with their firearms and Beth knew Sophia was being trained by Shawn and his eldest daughters in how to properly defend herself should she ever need to. Beth had only recently started learning how to use a gun, but she knew she would need to learn how to properly wield a blade if she wanted to be able to survive this harsh new world.

Lifting her eyes slowly to the sky, Beth contemplated briefly before she cleared her throat to speak once more, “Hey Sheon, can I ask you something?” he hummed in response, prompting her to speak, making her sigh softly, chewing her bottom lip, “Do you…do you think you or one of your family would be willing to teach me how to properly wield another weapon besides a gun? It’s been the only thing I’ve trained in…”

Sheon allowed his gaze to return to the blond beside him as he cocked his head quizzically to the side, the corners of his lips turned down in a deep frown, wondering why she would want to learn something like that. Beth shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, rubbing her neck.

“I want to do a little better than I did today…I did screw up a few times when we were taking the walkers down at the fences….” Her voice trailed off guiltily, remembering how Sheon and Elijah had had to rescue her when a fallen walker had managed to grab her from under the fence and trip her. Sheon’s expression relaxed and he let a light smile touch his lips as he pat Beth’s shoulder, “Beth, you did a great job today in helping Eli and I man the fence while Rose and Anna took care of the gate. Everyone messes up sometimes, but it helps you learn and get better. With some more practice, you’ll be able to pop those walkers through the fence effortlessly in no time at all.”

Beth let her head fall back into position as she looked at Sheon once more, relaxing at the gentle smile on his face as she looked into his kind, warm dark brown eyes. They reminded her of a nice, steamy mug of hot chocolate on a cold winter’s night, warming her insides and chasing the chill away, leaving her feel contented, snug. An easy smile flitted across her own lips and she nodded her head gratefully, unable to bring herself to argue with him. He squeezed her shoulder gently.

“And, you know, any one of us is going to be there to help you every step of the way, Beth, we won’t let anything happen to you. Just call and we’ll be right there to help you.” His jaw set determinately at the promise as he nodded his head, just the slightest bit, “We’re in this together.”

There was a strange flutter in her chest at these words that caused heat to raise in her cheeks, but Beth was quick to stifle it as she gave Sheon a grateful smile, nodding her head, “Thank you, Sheon…I’m really grateful to you and your family for everything you’ve done.”

“We’re more than happy to help.” Sheon told her kindly, watching her eyes drift toward the darkened trees now for a moment, his smile slipping as her own disappeared behind a mask of anxiety, lips pulling together into a thin line as her eyebrows furrowed deeply over her eyes. Pinching his own brows, Sheon squeezed Beth’s shoulder once more, cocking his head the slightest bit to the side, his eyebrows pulling closer together when all he received was a weak, half-hearted smile as her eyes drifted once more toward the surrounding forest. She crossed her arms slowly, letting out a slow, very deep sigh that Sheon was all too quick to recognize.

“Hey, don’t worry, Beth, we’ll find them.” He told her gently, turning his attention to the forest as well. “Rick’s group is tough, they’ll be able to survive this and protect your dad and sister, even if neither of them really need it, they’re both pretty tough themselves…”

Beth nodded slowly, giving another small smile, “I know…neither Maggie nor my dad hesitated to protect the farm…I know they’d survive, but…the world’s just so big…what if we can’t find them…and I don’t see them again?”

“You will Beth…I know they’re probably looking for you now, too. They wouldn’t go far, let alone leave Georgia without you.” Sheon told her gently, “Look Beth, if it was me in your dad’s position and I knew Keith was with people that could protect him and keep him alive somewhere safe, I wouldn’t stop trying to find him for anything. I would search the entire world until I found him again. And, if I’ve learned anything about your dad in the short time I’ve known him, it’s that he cares so much for you and your sister and he would do everything he could for either of you. He isn’t going to give up on you.”

Beth glanced slowly at the man beside her, sniffling and smiling weakly once more as she nodded, surprising Sheon when she suddenly hugged him, "Thank you…” she mumbled into his shoulder as he gently pat her back, nodding his own head, “It’s really no problem, Beth…and, you know, if you ever need someone to talk to, don’t hesitate to come to me, okay? I’m always willing to listen.”

Beth pulled back to look at Sheon once more, smiling gratefully at him and nodding, “I’ll keep that in mind, Sheon, thank you.” Sheon nodded his head, frowning quietly when he noticed Beth shiver, crossing her arms in front of her as an unusually cold autumn wind blew in, biting at their exposed skin. Grabbing at his Palm Beach sweatshirt, he pulled it over his head and handed it to her, “Here Beth, you can use this, it should be nice and warm.”

Blinking slowly, Beth looked at Sheon, unsure, but he smiled gently at her once more, helping her pull it on and stepping back to look at her. A chuckle bubbled up his throat at the way his sweatshirt dwarfed her slender frame like an overlarge gray cloak with long sleeves that fell past her hand, even as a deep ache constricted his chest, remembering his wife wearing his sweatshirts like this from the time they’d first started dating, especially during their first year together and while she was pregnant with Keith. It hadn’t been this sweatshirt, which his late wife had given him the previous Christmas, to replace the old, faded one he’d had since he’d joined the military, but still…

Clearing his throat and sighing as he pushed the memories away, Sheon offered Beth a small smile, “C’mon, we should get back to the others, it’ll be warmer by the fire.”

Nodding with a small, grateful smile of her own, Beth followed Sheon toward the edge, pausing while he jumped down and then offered her his hand to help her down as well. She sat at the edge and took his hands as she jumped down, smiling gratefully at him as they headed back toward the fire.

A few of the other girls sitting around the fire were singing a goofy little song by the time they got back, making Sheon quirk a brow as Beth giggled in amusement, resuming her seat beside Rose while she bobbed back and forth while she and her sister’s sang a Spice Girls’ song. Shaking his head in amusement, Sheon took the empty space beside his uncle, watching Christina and Sophia across the fire as they sing along with Rose and Anna while they make Keith dance along, the toddler squealing and giggling in amusement, making his father grin and chuckle faintly under his breath.

“Glad to see everyone so happy.” Sheon muttered to Shawn as he and Elijah watched the girls’ sing in bemusement, Elijah bulking playfully when they tried to include him in their song while Shawn chuckled, nodding.

“So am I, Sheon, so am I…” Shawn sighed slowly, leaning back on his hands as he watched his children enjoying themselves and goofing around like they used to, reminding him so of their summertime camping trips, even as his heart ached at the sight of two familiar faces missing from the mix. “Hm…this prison was a lucky break for us…being able to find it and take it for ourselves not too long after we lost the farm and got separated from the rest of our group is very lucky and is a cause for celebration. We still need to clear it, but even just getting the front yard is a feat in of itself. By tomorrow, we should have a cell block cleared out, turned into a comfortable new home. Then, once we’re all settled in and we’ve gotten everything we need, we’ll be able to scope out the area around here, put out markers to help get the rest of the group safely here.”

“We can focus on that after we have the prison completely…” Sheon hummed thoughtfully, adding a couple more dry branches to the dying fie. “Do we have a plan for how we’re going to take care of all those walkers in the courtyard or should we do it like we did today?”

“Well, we will be using a few people to get the walkers away from the fence so we can get in, but we’ll have to be sure we stick close together once we get past the gate.” Shawn hummed, poking at the embers with another stick to ensure they were getting oxygen to keep burning, glancing over to where their horses were grazing nearby. “We’ll have to be sure we put the horses in the guard tower so the walkers don’t get to them….Beth’s said she wants to help, so she’ll be manning the fence with Christina and Sophia while we lock Keith safely in the RV. The rest of us will be going in to clear the courtyard.”

Sheon nodded slowly in understanding, blowing a couple of bangs out of his eyes thoughtfully, “After that, we’ll go into one of the cell blocks, right?” Shawn nodded, making his nephew sigh out, “It’ll be nice to have a room of my own again…the cells won’t be all that big, but it’ll be nice to have some privacy….a roof over our heads, nice secure walls….”

‘hm, it has been rather tough having the whole family cooped up in the RV together….i’m sure the kids will all be excited at the chance to have privacy of their own again.” Shawn agreed, yawning widely and shifting his backpack closer to lay his head on it, folding his hands behind his head as he gazed up at the stars tiredly. Sheon yawned himself, laying on his side by the fire, his head in his hand. The others around the fire were slowly quieting down, although a few of them were still playfully joking and teasing each other. Shawn chuckled faintly, shaking his head as he told the young teens/adults not to be up too late. Everyone muttered out their agreement, a few yawns echoing out into the air as the family settled down together to sleep, a few contented sighs rolling out into the air to drift off into the dark abyss above, accompanying the soft crackle and pop of the slowly dying fire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Is everyone ready?”

Shawn scans the rest of his group as Christina, Sophia, and Beth’s shouts echo throughout the prison yard, accompanying the rattle of the fence as they shake the chain link to draw the walkers away from the gate. Sheon, Rose, Alex, Anna, and Elijah all nod their heads in agreement, gripping their weapons in their hands as they readied to charge into the courtyard. Shawn nodded his head in confirmation as he unhooked the fence and threw it open; the few walkers still remaining just on the other side lunge at the group, but Shawn and Elijah are quick to decapitate them while the rest of the group charges past them and begins to attack the rest inside. Walkers fall left and right as the family takes them down with their weapons, including those still safely in the first yard.

“We’re almost there!” Rose calls as they finish off the walkers in the first courtyard and move further in. She moves in front of the group, holding out an arm when she spots an inner courtyard full of walkers while her father opens a door behind her to check inside while everyone else pressed up against the wall. Walkers in riot gear come shuffling out from behind a large dumpster and from around the wall where they were hiding and turns, spotting the group. Rose and Anna charge the walkers to knock them back and try to kill them, although their helmets are too hard for their blades to pierce through; Shawn and Sheon run toward the open gate leading into the inner courtyard, killing walkers and kicking a few back while closing and chaining the gate to keep it the horde inside from swarming them. Anna finally manages to kill one of the walkers by getting under it’s protective helmet before smiling at the others, making sure they each saw it. Elijah immediately grabs the nearest walker and yanks it’s head back while Alex stabs it and Rose gets one of her arrows through the back of another’s neck. Sheon and Shawn take care of the last few before they all step back to catch their breath. Anna turns to let the others in as well, but Shawn stops her, shaking his head, making his daughter frown.

“Everything looks secure…” she said slowly, glancing around at everyone while the others scan the yards quietly, narrowing their eyes. Sheon points out that the courtyard they’d just closed off is a deadend and doesn’t lead anywhere while Rose points out one of the corpses at their feet is dressed in civilian clothes. Sheon and Shawn exchange looks as Alex frowns.

“That could mean there’s a breach inside…the interior could be overrun with walkers from outside the prison…” he said slowly, glancing worriedly at his father-in-law, who let his gaze wonder over the courtyard for a moment in thought, his lips pressed together as he tapped his katana flatly against his leg.

“We’ll have to push inside and figure out where the breach is, if there is one…we can’t risk a blind spot here…” he finally said, turning to look at his family, who nodded slowly in understanding, even as they exchange worried looks as they follow Shawn toward a door leading into one of the cell blocks. Sheon motions for the girls to stay where they are while they enter a narrow alley into cell block C.

Inside it is quiet, empty, the only sounds those of the family’s footsteps as they cross the hard concrete floor of the rec room toward the door leading into the cells. Shawn motions for everyone to stay where they are as he climbs a set of stairs up into the guard tower next to the door, his katana clutched tightly in his hand as he cautiously opens the door at the top, poising to strike when he saw the body of a guard still seated in the chair behind the controls. He eyed the body closely to see if it would move, slowly entering the tower when he finally noticed the blood and brains splattered on the glass behind the guard and leaning down to unhook the keys from his belt and take the gun on the floor next to him. When he returns to the rest of his family, he unlocks the cell block and lets them inside, where they do a thorough search of the cells and clear out the few remaining walkers still inside. Then, the rest of their family is brought inside.

“Is it really secure in here?” Beth asked as she, Christina, and Sophia check out the cell block with cautious optimism. Shawn reassures them that the cell block itself is secure, promising nothing would get to them so long as they kept the doors leading in locked as he and Sheon had the only pairs of keys. Beth slowly relaxes at this, smiling, as she joins the other girls in picking out a cell for herself. Shawn smiles to himself as he watches his family finding a cell for themselves, although he’s quick to notice his eldest daughter isn’t having as easy a time as everyone else. Cocking his head worriedly, Shawn walked over to where Rose was peering uneasily into one of the cells and looks in himself, humming.

“Isn’t as big as your room at home, but I’m sure it’s comfortable.” He said in a light tone, smiling lightly at her as she looked up; she smiled weakly in reply, nodding as she glanced at the small, rectangular room, crossing her arms over her chest as she shifted uneasily. Shawn puts a gentle hand on her shoulder, easily able to tell Rose still wasn’t completely comfortable, “What is it, Rosie…?”

Rose sighed slowly, pursing her lips tightly for a moment as she frowed her brows, “I dunno, I just…I’m not trying to be a drama queen, it’s just…I don’t know how comfortable I feel sleeping in such a small…cramped room…with bars on the doors…it just…it feels kinda like I’m being put in a cage…”

Shawn smiled softly in understanding, knowing Rose, out of all his kids, did not like being put in small, tight, or cramped spaces, let alone forced to have to live in one; she was very much the kind of person who like to be out somewhere where she could spread her arms out wide and just be free. In some ways, she almost reminded Shawn a bit like a wolf, which needed which to be free and just run. Putting an arm around his daughter, Shawn rubbed her back softly, kissing her forehead gently.

“Would it make you feel better if you slept in the RV? I’m sure it’ll be a lot roomier without the rest of us in there with you.” He told her gently, making her nod in agreement, “Okay, Rosie, once we figure out a way to get the RV past that bus in the yard, we’ll set it up nice and cozy in the courtyard for you, okay?”

Rose nodded and smiled gratefully at her father, hugging him tightly, “Thank you, daddy…I’m sorry if I’m being bratty…”

Shawn shook his head and kissed her forehead once more, hugging Rose tightly to him, “You’re not, lovey, you’re not…some people just don’t like being cooped up in tight spaces. I’ve always known you were the kind of person that liked being somewhere you could just stretch out and run.” Gently squeezed her waist, Shawn pulled back to gently brush a couple of strands of hair from his daughter’s face, smiling gently, “I promise, as soon as we can, we’ll take care of all that, okay? You don’t have to sleep in a cell if you don’t want to.”

Rose nodded once more, kissing Shawn’s cheek gratefully as he chuckled, “We should go check on the others to make sure they’re all settled in. We’ve still got some things to do.”

Kissing Rose’s forehead one last time, Shawn watched her head off down the cell block to check in on the others before he headed up the stairs to the second floor. The rest of the family had split of into pairs to share a cell, obviously still overcautious and feeling safer in pairs. Shawn was more than a little surprised to find his nephew willing to share a cell with the young blond that had joined their family, although he was quick to tell the Anderson patriarch that Beth only wanted to be there to help with Keith, although the older man was not entirely fooled when he spotted the faint blush on Sheon’s cheeks as he hastened to explain the situation. After reassuring him he was not there to judge, Shawn left Sheon, Beth, and Keith to finish settling in while he checked in on his second eldest daughter, who would be sharing a cell with her boyfriend. Christina, herself, had settled into a cell with Sophia, and Elijah had a cell to himself, although Shawn planned on taking the one next door so his son had someone close by just in case something were to happen. And, once It was established who would be sharing which cell with who, the family gathered together in the common area to figure out what they had found so far and what their next move was.

“It looks like we’ve got a pretty good haul here.” Shawn said, impressed, as they laid everything out on the table. Sheon nodded his head in agreement, humming.

“Let’s see: flashbangs, CS Triple-Chasers…well, they could be useful for something, even if they’re not effective on the walkers.”

Alex and Anna are checking out the riot gear they’d taken off the walkers they’d killed and Anna makes a face at the dead skin still stuck to the inside of one of the helmets while Alex wrinkles his nose at a pair of gloves that are in the same condition.

“We are not keeping those!” Rose declared as she took the helmet from her younger sister, her own nose wrinkling in disgust, “Even if we were to boil these, it wouldn’t get rid of all of this….it’d be safer if we just tossed them…”

“It’s probably better to be safe than sorry.” Shawn agrees as he eyes the contaminated gear, “All gear that has skin still attached to it will be thrown out, the rest we’ll use. Make sure to be thorough.” He instructed Anna and Alex as they checked the rest of the gear, nodding their heads in agreement.

While the couple worked to make sure the gear was clean enough for use, the rest of the family checked their other supplies for contamination and were quick to chuck anything that had any blood or flesh of the undead on it. Anything that was left was taken inventory of and stored away properly for future use. The rest of the day after that consisted of making the cell block as comfortable as possible, getting the RV up into the courtyard for Rose, killing off the last of the walkers within the inner courtyard, and then clearing all the bodies away. An old truck the family found in one of the lots around the prison was used to transport the bodies out of the yard and to an area where they could be burned safely.

Over the next couple of days, a small group was assembled to go deeper into the prison to find the cafeteria, infirmary, and the facility offices so they could figure out where the armory was located. Unfortunately for the Andersons, however, the prison was overrun with more walkers than they would have liked and they were forced to retreat back to the cell block on more than one occasion, impeding their process forward. It wouldn’t be until the third time one of them nearly got snacked on that they decided to retreat and come up with a new plan before they tried to push forward once more while they planned out how they were going to find the rest of their group.

“Alex and I have been out more than a few times, so we’ve caught a good portion of the area around here.” Sheon said about a week after they’d arrived at the prison, regarding the map unfolded in front of him as he ran his fingers over the surrounding area outside their new home. “There are several abandoned houses we could leave clues for Rick and the others.” He marked the houses with x’s. “We would just have to be careful around here, though…” he pointed toward where the Greene family farm was, frowning deeply, “That army of walkers was pretty big, so there’s a good chance it probably split off into two or more hordes that could be wandering around.”

Shawn hummed thoughtfully, frowning deeply, “If we want to avoid any hordes, the house here would be out of the question.” He crossed off one of the houses his nephew had marked, “And we can focus on these two.” He tapped the couple of houses that would be safest, “The only problem would be leaving clues for them that wouldn’t give our location away to any old group. We can’t risk some rogues coming here and trying to take the prison, especially if it’s a bigger, better armed group…”

“Rick was a policeman, right?” Anna pointed out, furrowing her brows, “What if we left clues for him that only he would know? We leave a note with clues as to where we are that could sound like gibberish to someone else, but could make perfect sense to him?”

“Kinda like a riddle or puzzle.” Rose agreed, nodding her head. “We’d get the point across without leading any threats straight to us.”

“Maybe we could leave the notes with some food…” Christina suggested, chewing her bottom lip, “They might need it, especially if we’re all separated for a while….”

“Hopefully not too long…” Shawn sighed, frowning, “We’ll spare what we can for now and maybe add food later once we’ve stocked up. For now, we’ll leave a couple of cans at each house with the notes and pray that Rick’s group finds them first.”

“How does this sound?” Rose offered her father a riddle she’d written up; he took the paper to read it:

D _ressed in orange or blue_

_I’m hidden from the public eye_

_For the sins I have committed_

_What am I?_

Shawn nodded his head slowly in approval, humming, “This could work.” He said with a smile at his eldest daughter while he handed the note to the rest of the family to read; each of them nodded their approval as well, “Just be sure to write the same thing on another piece of paper so we have one for each house, all right?” Rose nodded, “Good, now we just need to get together some food for the group and send out the party who’ll be putting them in the houses.”

“We could use the horses, it would be faster.” Elijah pointed out, earning a nod in agreement from his father, “It would be, but those going would have to be careful.”

“Maybe we should send those with long range weapons, it would make it easier for them to hit targets far away without getting trapped.” Sheon suggested, “Our best bet would be to send Rose, Anna, and Alex. They’re trained in archery and artillery, plus they’re the best riders in the group. They could get the food and notes to the house and back within a couple of hours.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard, once we’ve found places to hide our ‘care packages’.” Anna agreed, nodding her head as she crossed her arms. Alex and Rose nodded as well, “Then, once we’re done, we’ll come straight home.”

“Just be sure you watch out for walkers or any of that horde that took the farm.” Shawn said sternly, looking between the three with raised brows; all three inclined their heads respectfully, giving Shawn reassuring looks while he sighed, “And, while the three of you are gone, the rest of us will stay here and try to figure out a way to get past those walkers in the interior.”

“Just be sure you guys don’t strain yourself.” Rose teased with a smile, laughing as her brother playfully shoved her shoulder while the rest of the family laughed lightly in amusement. Shawn shook his head and chuckled softly in bemusement, moving to break up the playful fighting when Beth, who had been keeping a look out on the catwalk outside, came running in, her eyes wide, frightened.

“Guys, we’ve got a problem, come look!” She said breathlessly, grabbing onto Sheon’s arm and practically dragging him outside. The rest of the family looked at each other worriedly, frowning together, and hurried after them to see what the trouble was. Beth led them out to where she’d been keeping watch and pointed out toward the woods, shaking heavily; everyone else froze in their tracks, their eyes wide at the sight of the huge horde shuffling it’s way past the front gate. Although smaller than the army they had seen when they’d been driven from the farm, the sight of the huge horde just outside their front door was enough to stop each of their hearts in their tracks. Thankfully for the family, with the horses locked up inside the inner courtyard and the rest of them safely inside the prison, the horde had no clue they were so close to food and couldn’t so much as see the prison as anything more than a big, empty building.

“Looks like we won’t be going anywhere for a while…” Alex sighed out, holding Anna close as she hugged him tightly, frowning to himself, “Putting these clues in the houses is probably going to have to wait until this horde passes….”

“We should give it at least a couple of days…” Shawn advised, eying the horde cautiously as he putting a soothing arm around Sophia and Christina, who were both whimpering fearfully, leaning into his comforting warmth, “There’re probably at least a hundred of those things down there….and I would rather none of you were swarmed….”

“I hope Rick and the others are okay…” Rose muttered out with furrowed brows, hoping with all her heart that the Atlanta group and the rest of the Greene family had found somewhere safe to hunker down, even if only for a few days. “At least somewhere those walkers couldn’t find them…”

“Rick and the others are smart, they’ll figure something out.” Sheon said firmly, nodding his head as he rubbed Beth’s back soothingly, “They’ll live and we’ll bring them here, where they’ll be safe. This is just a hurdle we’ll get past.”

Each of the Andersons slowly nodded their heads in agreement with the young man, hoping they would be able to find the rest of them group soon, before that horde down there did. 


	12. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo, my fellow pack members, I'm back with a new chapter. This one is probably a bit longer than the others, I had to combine a couple of episodes into one, again, which has made it longer, but, hopefully, you'll all like it, especially since something special will happen for both groups. But also....Warning nudity and some smut ahead! You don't like, don't read it! There may also be some flirting >:3  
> On a separate note, we are 17 hits away from 600! That is so awesome, I am so happy you're all enjoying this story so much and keep coming back to read it, I can't thank all of you enough! You're amazing, I wouldn't be where I am without my readers, so thank you all so SO much, from the bottom of my heart. You're all amazing, thank you.  
> Keep reading on and i'll see you all soon <3
> 
> ¬ScarletMarieLeaf

“Rose, hurry it up, we haven’t got all day to wait for you!”

The young woman looked up from her own reflection in the mirror as a fist pounded at the door hard enough to cause the rest of the RV to shake. An amused smile touched her lips as she shook her head in amusement, brushing a few loose bangs back out of her eyes.

“Hold our horses, Alex, I’m coming!” she called back to her brother-in-law as she returned her attention to her reflection to fix her hair into a neat ponytail, “The prey won’t be going anywhere unless you keep shouting like that anyway….”

Alex huffed loudly outside and Rose could practically sense him roll his eyes, obviously restless while she sighed, “Go help Anna get the car ready, Al, I’ll be there in a few.”

“Fine, just don’t take too long, I want to get out of here before it gets dark.” Alex called back as Rose heard the sounds of his shoes against the asphalt retreat from the RV, making the young woman shake her head once more. It was understandable that Alex would be restless after the long, hard winter the family had endured this year, the heavy snowfall forcing all of them to have to hole up inside for warmth and shelter from the bitter wind and freezing temperatures. The snow had even been bad enough to where none of them could have really left the prison except for short excursions into the woods to hunt when the rest of their food got dangerously low during the last leg of the winter; when they’d needed water, all they’d have to do was gather some snow and melt it inside, so the family hadn’t gotten dehydrated, at the very least. But now, with the snow all melted and spring upon them, all of them knew they needed to get out of the prison to gather more supplies as well as to stretch their legs and have a change of scenery before some of them went bonkers. Shawn had already organized a couple of parties to go gather supplies and food; Rose would be leading the hunting party, which just mostly consisted of Anna and Alex, while Sheon would be heading Elijah, and Sophia. Shawn, Christina and Beth would be staying behind to watch Keith and keep an eye on things in one of the guard towers and to man the gates when the others returned. Sheon had originally wanted Shawn to accompany them on the search party, but the Anderson patriarch had decided to stay behind to help the girls keep an eye on things around the prison, even though all of them knew both Christina and Beth had become more than proficient in protecting themselves physically or with weapons. Truthfully, though, Rose knew he was trying to keep their numbers in mind, just as he’d been doing all winter, especially when it came to maintaining and protecting their new home. Having so few people made it harder at times to send out a sufficient number for supplies and keep enough at the prison to protect it against outside threats, especially when they often had to divide between watching from the towers and manning the fence so it wouldn’t get overrun with walkers.

A sigh escaped Rose’s lips at these thoughts as she walked out of the small bathroom into the back of the RV to retrieve her weapons, frowning to herself as she wondered, for what could possibly be the millionth time, where the rest of their group could have possibly gotten to during these last eight months, knowing they were greatly needed and missed. Despite their best efforts, however, the family had been unsuccessful in locating their missing comrades and their hope in finding them was beginning to diminish with each passing day. During supply runs during the fall, they’d looked out for any clues that could indicate where the others could be and they’d even set up a couple of clues themselves in several abandoned houses in the area in hopes that the Atlanta group would be able to figure out where they were and come find them. Still, no such luck. They still had to be out there somewhere, though….that group was too tough to go down without a fight (the overrun of the farm was a good example of this, even though they’d obviously lost that battle) so it had to be a matter of time before they were found again, right…?

Nodding firmly to herself at this, Rose descended the stairs out of the RV, stubbornly refusing to believe the Atlanta group was lost to them forever. They were out there somewhere, still alive and refusing to give up and, if they weren’t giving up, neither was Rose. Even if she was the only one to believe while the rest of her family gave up hope, she would keep believing, no matter what. Someone had to keep hope, even when things seemed bleak. A fire kept going until every last ember was snuffed out.

Sighing once more to herself, Rose closed the RV door behind her and followed the narrow alley between the side of the prison and the vehicle around to the front, her gaze sweeping over the courtyard. The family had built a couple of little wooden structures inside the inner courtyard during the autumn season, one for storing meat and the other had become a kind of make-shift bathhouse. It wasn’t perfect, by any kind of standard, but it was at least something to keep them clean when they needed it. The main courtyard itself held the cars the family had scavenged and tuned up to use for runs while rows of pots stood against the fence, filled with medicinal herbs Christina had planted with Sophia and Beth. A long stretch of grass between the prison wall and the fence at the top of their sloping front yard was where the horses were kept during the day while at night they were locked away safely in the guard tower just outside the courtyard itself. Both of them were already out of their ‘pen’ by the time Rose came out, although she could see Anna saddling up their male, Storm, while his partner, Sandy, was busy grazing nearby. Alex, meanwhile, was helping to load up the cars, which included Otis’s old pick-up truck and a large van the family had rescued from the highway, both of which turned out to be rather reliable vehicles, when maintained properly, of course.

Rose moved to help the rest of her family, grabbing up both gas canisters and handing one to her father as they checked the tanks. He gave her a grateful smile and topped the van up as Rose did the same to the truck before screwing the gas cap back up and pushing the canister into the back, where a folded tarp, several yards of rope, bungee cord, and several backpacks were already waiting. Even if the family couldn’t stop the dead from smelling their catches, they sure has hell could keep them from seeingor trying to take them, which was what the tarp and bindings were for. They wouldn’t be filling up the entire truck, but they would be catching what they could to tide them over for a few days, at the very least.

“We got everything?” Alex asked Rose as he joined her at the back of the truck while the others finished prepping the van. Rose nodded, looking at him, “Definitely looks like it, Al. Does the truck check out?”

Alex returned her nod, “Yeah, Eli did a quick look under the hood, checked the oil and coolant, so that’s as it should be. The gas tank’s full, we have extra if we need it, all our supplies for the trip plus anything else we might need.” He reached into the back to hand Rose her backpack as she closed the truck bed and took it gratefully from him, “Better you have that on you if we were to get separated like on the farm. An and I’ll have our bags up front with us. Got everything you need?” Rose gave him a patient smile and quirked a brow as though to ask ‘what do you think?’, which made him nod, “Good. Now we gotta wait for –“

“We’re ready.” Anna said with a smile as she came walking up to the two of them, leading Storm by the reins, which she handed to Rose, who thanked her as she climbed into the saddle. Anna nodded and kissed her boyfriend’s cheek as she took their bags out of the truck bed next, “We have everything?”

“Yeah, we’re all set.” Alex said as he put his and Anna’s bags in the front seat, nodding toward the van, “Just gotta wait another few minutes for those guys to be ready.”

“Probably won’t even be that long.” Rose observed as Shawn, Christina, and Sophia had finished packing up the van and closed the hatch while Elijah was doing a quick check of the engine and Sheon was promising Beth and Keith he would be home soon. He was leaning down to talk to the little boy as he stared up at his father with big brown eyes, blinking and grabbing at his face while Beth watched with a soft smile, holding him against her hip while she brushed the bright blond hair out of her face. Rose couldn’t help but smile as she watched the trio, a happy sigh escaping her lips at the affectionate way her cousin acted around his son and the young blond, who he had grown close to in the eight months they had known each other; the rest of the family often teased them about it and the two would often turn red in embarrassment, denying they were anything but friends, but the Andersons knew there was something deeper than that between them. It wasn’t hard to see that the two of them had grown feelings for one another over the months, just in the way they acted around each other, from how Sheon always seemed so concerned of Beth when he thought she wasn’t eating enough and would go as far as giving up his own food to her constantly looking after him when he would push himself past his own limits. She always grew stern with Sheon if he didn’t get enough sleep or ate enough himself and would chide him for it, reminding him he had a son to look out for and that he needed to look out for himself, too. Sheon seemed…somewhat softer around Beth, too. It was somehow hard to explain, but ever since Lilly had passed away, Sheon had become withdrawn and put up walls around himself, even when he was around his own family. He didn’t open up to any of them anymore and mostly threw himself into making sure everyone else was taken care of, including his son. But around Beth…those walls were just gone. He was more relaxed, more open, he interacted more with the family again outside chores or strategy meetings for their next move. He’d even begun to smile more, which had become somewhat rare except for those instances when he was spending time with Keith. She was helping to heal him, just as he had helped heal her after losing Jimmy and Patricia on the farm and he was often her biggest comfort whenever she worried about her father and sister. It was rather…uplifting to see two people being able to open up like this again and help one another through tough times like these.

“Hey Rose,” she glanced down to where Anna was nudging her thigh, watching the trio as Sheon hugged Beth and Keith close, kissing his son’s forehead gently as he told him he loved him, “When d’ya think Sheon’s going to make his move?”

“On Beth?” Rose hummed thoughtfully as Elijah shut the van’s hood, calling out for everyone to get ready to go, “Dunno, took him six months just to ask Lil out. Kinda overdue. But, if I had to guess, I’d wager it’s going to happen any day now.”

“He could’ve already made his move, too.” Alex pointed out with a quirked brow, grinning teasingly, “All of us do take turns watching Keith at night, he spends one night in each cell and the RV. Which means Sheon and Beth get the cell to themselves at least five nights. And none of us are with them twenty-four seven either.”

Anna and Rose looked at one another with raised eyebrows, chewing on this for a couple of seconds before conceding that it could be possible that Sheon and Beth could be together without any of them knowing about it yet. They did spend a lot of time together, even outside their cell or when they didn’t have to do chores or guard duty together. Hm…

The hood of the van slammed, jolting both sisters from their thoughts as they turned to look at their brother while he said everything checked out and they should get going. Alex, Anna, and Rose caught Sheon sneak a kiss to Beth’s cheek before he pulled away, telling her and Keith to behave and listen to Shawn as he climbed into the driver’s seat of the van while the trio exchange a look before getting into their own vehicle. Shawn climbs into the back of the truck to hitch a ride down to the front gate while Christina and Beth follow the vehicles to the courtyard gate, waving after them as they roll away and disappear beyond the trees just a few minutes later.

As soon as Shawn returned to the courtyard, the trio set to work on their usual chores around the prison, which included getting things set up for when their hunters/gatherers returned and getting ready for the coming summer. Today was going to end differently than the others, however.

The call from Sheon came in around mid-afternoon, when Shawn, Beth, and Christina were down in the front yard prepping the soil for planting while Keith was taking a nap in the locked RV. Shawn’s walkie buzzed briefly, Sheon’s voice recognizable even though the light static, alerting the trio to the incoming call; Shawn stood straight from digging into the soil and pulled the device from his waistband, bringing it to his lips just as Sheon’s voice stops.

“Sorry Sheon, didn’t quite copy that, over.” Shawn told him, releasing the talk button to listen as he wiped sweat from his brow, the sun beating down on him from the clear cyan sky overhead. Christina and Beth took the brief breath to drink from their water bottles, their eyes on the black walkie in their leader’s hand. It buzzed again, Sheon’s voice clearer through the speaker this time.

“We’re just a few minutes away, Uncle Shawn, be ready to open the gate. We’ve got the Greenes’ we’ve been looking for, over.”

Shawn tensed for half a second as he looked at the two young women standing before him, both their eyes wide, excited, at the phrase they’d just heard. Over the months, the group had developed special codes/phrases to tell each other should any of them get into trouble or if they were to find the missing half of their survival team. And that particular phrase Sheon had just used had been the one all of them had been waiting a long time to hear.

Abandoning their farming tools where they were standing, the trio made a direct beeline for the front gate, retrieving the weapons they’d stashed in the guard tower for just such a day; despite their dwindling hope that they would ever be able to find the Atlanta group again, the family had still devised a plan for when and if they ever did. Whoever found the group would lead them back to the prison and get them inside while a couple of people manned the gate and the rest distracted the walkers outside the fences to keep them from trying to slip inside. If there had been more than just Shawn, Christina, and Beth watching the prison that day, then they would have tried going outside the fences to kill the walkers, but Shawn didn’t want to take the risk of anyone being cornered, especially if they didn’t have anyone to watch their backs.

Sheon signaled the trio through the walkie just a few minutes later, letting them know he and the Atlanta group were waiting just out of sight so they could get into their positions; Beth and Christina moved into the alleys on either side of the gate and began to yell and hit the fence like they had the first day to draw the walkers toward them while Shawn waited for the coast to be clear before pulling the gate open. The van came around the corner not a second later, leading a caravan through the gate as Shawn fended off the walkers that tried to follow them inside until the last car was through and he could close the fence once more.

The reunion was held up in the courtyard once all the cars had been parked alongside the one other the Andersons had taken from the highway; Beth wasted no time in greeting her father and sister, who were more than overjoyed to see her still alive and well. Sophia and Carol were already practically inseparable and Daryl seemed to be watching the young woman like a hawk, almost like he thought she was going to disappear or get attacked at any second. Christina greeted everyone enthusiastically, asking if all of them were well, especially Lori, who looked about ready to pop at any moment with how round she had become with her child while Shawn and Rick greeted each other like old friends. Then, everyone was ushered inside for some food and rest, as each of the Atlanta group looked dead on their own two feet.

“This place really secure like you say it is?” Daryl asked the Anderson patriarch as he led them into the cell block, eyeing the cells mistrustfully, his dutiful crossbow still slung across his leather clad shoulders. Shawn smiled lightly as Christina retrieved extra supplies from the metal cage in the common area, “Well, cell block C certainly is, we made sure of that, but…we’re still working on the rest of the prison.”

Rick watched the rest of his group break away to look into the cells that had yet to be claimed before turning to Shawn, furrowing his brows. Shawn hurried to explain.

“Don’t worry, though, we’ve made sure this area is secure. None of the walkers can get in here so long as we keep the doors locked.” He indicated the door at the end of the cell block that led into the rest of the prison. “We’ve made at least six different attempts to clear out the tombs, but the prison’s rather big and easy to get lost in…with so few people, we haven’t wanted to risk someone getting separated from everyone else and getting attacked.”

Rick’s expression seemed to clear a little at this and he nodded slowly in understanding, “We could help you clear if you’d like. We want to be able to pull our own weight around here.”

Shawn gave Rick a grateful smile and squeezed his shoulder, “Thank you, Rick, that would be greatly appreciated, but, for now, what I want you and the others to worry about is getting some rest. You’ve been on the road these last eight months and you all look like you could use it. Just get yourselves comfortable, we’ll have something to eat, and all of you can get a good night’s sleep tonight.”

“Yeah…thank you, Shawn." Rick rasped as he watched the others already settling themselves into the cells while Christina and Beth passed out blankets, pillows, and some clean clothes. He smiled weakly as he watched Lori settle into the cell next to Christina and Sophia’s with Carol while Carl helped the girls hand out supplies, chatting shyly with both of them. Shawn recognized the somewhat relieved look on the other man’s face at the knowledge that his family now had a safe place to rest their heads and he let a small smile touch his lips as he pat Rick’s shoulder gently, “We’re more than happy to help, especially after everything we went thrugh on the farm together. Why don’t the two of you go find yourselves a cell, I’m sure you’re both as tired as they are.”

Daryl huffed as he continued to eye the cells apprehensively, “I ain’t sleeping in no cage…I’ll just take the perch.” He indicated the ledge at the top of the stairs leading to the upper cells as Rick wandered off to make sure everyone was getting comfortable while Shawn cocked his head slightly, “If you’re not comfortable sleeping in a cell, you could go sleep in the RV like Rose has been doing. She didn’t like the idea of sleeping in here either.”

The hunter immediately tensed at the young woman’s name and he glanced slowly over his shoulder at Shawn, who quirked a brow curiously at him, fighting the smile threatening his lips, “It was just a suggestion.”

Pursing his lips slowly, Daryl glanced away from him, looking around the cell block for a moment, his eyes narrowing as he suddenly noticed the group seemed to be short a few people, “Where is that woman, anyway? I woulda thought she’d be naggin’ my ear off about sumtin’.”

Shawn hummed, folding his hands behind him, “Rose’s off hunting with her sister and brother-in-law at the moment. They should be back soon.” He told the other man, watching closely for his reaction. Daryl nodded slowly in understanding, his hand tightening subconsciously on the strap of his crossbow as he shifted his weight, as though he was anxious at the thought of Rose not being there to greet him when their groups were reunited bothered him, even though Shawn was pretty sure the hunter was aware that his daughter was safe and could take care of herself should she find herself in a sticky situation. There was something else there, though, in his frowned brows and darkened eyes, in the way he set his lips, his jaw clenched tightly as his knuckles turned white with the strain of holding his crossbow strap so tightly. If Shawn didn’t know any better, he would think Daryl had missed Rose, something he was more than aware he would be less than willing to admit aloud, or, even possibly, to himself. The corners of Shawn’s lips lifted subconsciously at the thought.

“Daryl, why don’t you go out to the RV and get some rest, when the hunting party returns, we’ll let Rose know where to find you.”

Daryl glanced at the Anderson patriarch, still frowning deeply, his sharp blue eyes narrowed even as he allowed them to sweep over the cell block, “Shouldn’t leave the others…” he huffed, glaring at Shawn as a chuckle bubbled out of his throat.

“We’ll look after them and make sure they’re taken care of, Daryl.” He promised, giving a warm, kind smile as he carefully pat the other man’s shoulder, “But even you need rest. At least go and take a quick nap before dinner. If something happens, I’ll send someone for you straight away, I promise.”

Daryl’s shoulders tensed at the sudden touch, but then they relaxed as he gave a small, unsure nod, still not entirely comfortable with the idea of leaving his group after everything they’d seen the last eight months, yet confident that the Anderson family would be able to protect them. They were a very proficient unit, not just physically, but mentally as well, greatly evidenced from everything they had managed to accomplish up to this point in time, including how they had managed to take such a large place as the prison and turn it into something of a home, not just for themselves, but for the Atlanta group as well. This was the thought Daryl left with as he conceded to Shawn’s wisdom and left the cell block for the courtyard.

The family’s RV was settled by one of the walls across from an inner courtyard just beyond the catwalk outside the cell block, although it looked as though any way of getting into the RV from the side door had been blocked by a pile of barrels set up by the front of the vehicle. Daryl quirked a brow and walked around to the back of the RV, seeing a slim opening, which he took into the alley leading to the door. Likely Rose had wanted to be prepared just in case of an emergency and had blocked off the thin alley in order to prevent walkers from getting in if her family needed to hole up inside the vehicle if the prison became overrun like the farm had the previous year. The hunter was kind of impressed and proud to see that she had wanted to be this prepared for such an emergency and it almost caused a smile to touch his lips as he let himself inside.

The Anderson’s RV wasn’t much different from how Dale’s had been before they’d lost it, although it was higher off the ground and it had a single bed behind the driver’s seat instead of a pull out couch. Daryl sighed as he pushed aside the curtain sectioning off the back, which was taken up by the large family bed instead of two singles, and set his crossbow down by the door, kicking off his boots before he dropped onto the coverlet, a tired sigh escaping his lips as he allowed his muscles to relax as much as they were able after months of being out on the open road, moving from place to place while avoiding the walkers that had taken the farm. It was hard to turn off his instincts and completely relax after everything, but…it was nice to finally be somewhere that offered more protection than they’d had all winter. They didn’t have to worry about being out in the open, constantly looking over their shoulders for walkers….they finally had shelter and a little peace of mind…

Daryl must have fallen asleep at some point while thinking about all this because the next thing he knew he was jolted awake again by a sudden noise. His body immediately tensed, eyes snapping open as he strains his ears to listen, anticipating the usual shuffle of feet and low groans of a walker, hand automatically drifting toward his belt for his buck knife. Steady, sure feet tap against metal, causing the soft mattress underneath the hunter to shift as the RV does while the sound of something heavy dropping onto the single bed up front echoes throughout the vehicle, soon accompanied by the one voice he’d been waiting months to hear, a voice that caused his heart to stutter in his chest.

“Damn walkers always getting in the way…” she was disgruntled, obviously irritated by something that had happened during her hunt. “Thank god we caught that deer before they could ruin it…god only knows we need the meat…”

Daryl shifted carefully on the bed, making sure not to make any sudden noises to startle the young woman as he sat up. The curtain hung over the door was old, faded, and had several holes in it, through which he could spot Rose standing by the other bed, dropping her weapons onto the covers with a sigh. Even from where he was sitting, Daryl could see her ruffled appearance, her clothes ripped and covered in dirt and grim, splashes of black, tar like blood splattered across the fabric and her skin. She reached up to pull the hair tie from her matted locks, which fell limply down her back, sticking to her neck and jaw in patches. She dropped the hair tie onto the bed with her weapons, looking down at her dirtied appearance, her lips pursing thoughtfully before she sighed, muttering something to herself the hunter was too far away to hear properly. Daryl thought of stepping out and announcing his presence then, but her next move froze him in place.

Her shirt was suddenly up over her head, exposing her lightly tanned skin to his gaze, his breath catching at the sight. She turned her body away from him, tossing the article of clothing into a bin half hidden between the passenger seat and recliner behind it before she reached back to unhook the tight pink bra wrapped around her chest. He gulped thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he mentally chided himself for staring, telling himself it was wrong to peep like this, yet unable to bring himself to tear his eyes from her freckled skin. Her hands worked on the waist of her jeans and she bent to pull them off, exposing a pair of thin pink panties wrapped around a tight little ass, although those soon joined her jeans with the rest of her clothes as she turned around, running her fingers through her hair as Daryl got an eyeful of her front. The first thing that caught his attention was the medium sized rose tattoo inked into the skin above her ribs just under her right breast, the thorned vine it was attached to curved to form her last name. Her breasts themselves were of an average size and Daryl wouldn’t help but imagine them fitting snuggling in his hands, warm and soft against his palms, shifting uncomfortably as his hardening manhood pressed into the zipper of his jeans. The hunter had honestly never been one to go after large breasted women, feeling they could be more of an inconvenience than anything, nor did he usually like women that tried to tattoo or pierce every inch of their skin, but something tasteful like what Rose had was definitely something he liked. The thought of pressing his lips to that tattoo as he ran his hands all over her body caused another wave of blood to surge into his growing erection and Daryl had to bite down on his bottom lip to prevent a groan from escaping. He quickly shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts, gulping thickly as he refocused on the young woman once more, eying the planes of her stomach, almost surprised that she seemed to be lacking visible evidence of abs, considering her background and everything that she had been through up to this point, although he could see her experiences had not spared her from receiving her own share of scars, only just noticeable in the sunlight slanting in from the blinds on the windows. Even the scar from her bullet wound was not all too noticeable, faded enough over the last eight months to blend in well with the rest of her skin. At the moment, she was sporting several scraps and cuts, even a small bruise just above her thin left hip; sharp blue eyes settled on the apex of her legs, almost impressed at how tidy she kept the short, curly hair that protected her sex. He gulped and quickly had to tear his gaze away to let it slide down her long, slender legs, his mind wondering for a moment what those legs could be capable of as his gaze settled on her reddened, scarred knees. Evidentially she’d taken a few spills in her lifetime, just as everyone else did. Possibly even some she might have liked…

Suppressing another groan at the images that concurred in his mind at such a thought, Daryl tensed when he noticed Rose making her way toward the back of the RV, his heart beating hard against his ribs; shit, shit, shit! If she found him sitting back here like this, Daryl knew he was screwed and not in the good way. Knowing Rose’s personality, even if he tried to explain himself, he got the distinct feeling he wasn’t going to be much of a man after this and down one close friend. Damn it, he’d known this was wrong, why hadn’t he tried to look away when he had the chance?!

Doing his best to keep from panicking and digging himself deeper into this shit pit, Daryl hurriedly settled himself back into the mattress and rolled carefully onto his side, doing his best not to squirm as his erection was pressed uncomfortably between his body and the covers as he got himself as comfortable as he could. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep, he would be spared a thrashing. He could only hope.

The hunter held his breath as he listened intently for the sound of the curtain being drawn back as Rose came into the back, his body tensed for any indication that she knew of his predicament, the sharp inhale of breath, harsh profanities hissed out from between clenched teeth. A door opened nearby and metal rings scraped against a rod as plastic swished; Daryl’s breath left his lips carefully as he heard the sound of shower nobs being turned and then the tall-tale sound of water running, his eyes cracking open for a quick peek. From this angle, he could see through a small crack between the curtain and entrance, giving him a view of the partially closed bathroom door; faint light flickered from behind it, shadows dancing as the sound of the water falling grew softer, the harsh sound of it raining down on the floor of the shower interrupted as Rose moved into the spray.

Rolling carefully onto his back to alieve the pressure on his aching cock, Daryl carefully scooted back on the bed, trying not to make a sound as he allowed himself to slowly relax, knowing he was safe, for now. He was still in a tricky situation here that needed to be dealt with in the best way possible; he wouldn’t be able to escape back the way he had come, with the bathroom door cracked like that, Rose would more than likely see him as he tried to make him an escape and, even if the hunter didn’t want to admit it, his no-so-little problem would make it so much harder for him to be able to try and be stealthy. Maybe if he tried the windows or even the hatch on the ceiling….just so long as he didn’t make too much damn noise and alert Rose to his presence. Unfortunately for Daryl, however, none of these were a go; the windows only opened so far and the screens wouldn’t pop out for shit. The hatch itself couldn’t be reached unless the hunter was willing to try jumping for it and risk getting himself caught, which he was most definitely not…

Gritting out a curse under his breath as he was forced to lay back once more, Daryl desperately tried to think of some other way out of this mess, something, anything that would save him from being flayed alive as he listened intently to the sounds from the bathroom. He had to be prepared to feign sleep again when Rose finished her shower, least she come back here looking for clothes to find him in her bed with a raging boner. He had to figure something out before she discovered he was there…escape or even…taking care of his problem here…whatever it was, he’d better do it and quick before she finished that shower of hers’. It would buy him time if she was actually enjoying herself and decided to stay in there longer. It had sounded like her day hadn’t been quite so easy and she’d run into problems out on her hunt…she’d probably had to deal with walkers trying to take her catch, or being attacked when she least expected it, although Daryl knew she would have taken care of herself just as she’d always done, even if the experience had left her covered in grim and guts, sweat, which would have stuck her clothes to her skin as the temperature rose due to the coming summer. And just getting those dirty clothes off must have been a relief...to finally peel each article off and be able to relish the feeling of a cool, refreshing shower to wash away the last bit of stubborn filth that clung to her body.

An image of Rose bathing in the next room conjured in Daryl’s mind and he suppressed a groan as he leaned heavily back into the mattress. He clenched his eyes tightly, his jaw settling as he pictured her in his minds’ eye; her dampened hair falling in limp strands down her back, a few stray strands clinging to her long neck and shoulders while the water ran rivulets down her face and body; droplets would race each other past her collarbone and run the length of her torso, sliding past her modest breasts, the cool temperature causing her nipples to tighten and stand at attention, even as the water pooled further down, gathering in her navel and the short, neat hair of her core. Her arms would encircle her head, fingers speared through her hair as the water ran the length of her face, her eyes closed as her eyelashes grazed her cheeks and lips parted for a breath.

Tongue flicking out to wet his lips, Daryl allowed his head to lull back into the soft pillows behind him, his hand gripping at his straining cock through the material of his pants, thumb teasing his pulsing head as he imagined what it would feel like to kiss those lips, to taste her, claim her as his, even as he knew she would not submit easy to dominance. He would growl as she played with him, pressing her back into the shower wall as the water continued to rain down upon them, hands pressing hers’ back as he trapped her between him and the tile, her soft body pressing into his own, breasts rubbing against his chest while his erection would be nestled against her inner thigh, pulsing at the aching heat he would feel come from her core. He would break the kiss when they needed to breath, listening to her harsh breathes as he trailed his lips lower to taste her skin, lapping at the droplets that rolled down her jaw to her neck as his hands detangled from hers’ to wound around her back, fingernails digging into her skin while her fingers tangled into the hair at the base of his skull, scratching pleasantly against his scalp. His lips would create a trail down her sun-kissed skin to her breasts, where he would eagerly take her erect nipples into his mouth, suckling hungrily, as though he was an infant searching for milk. The groan he could only imagine that would elicit caused a shiver to run the length of Daryl’s spine as he slid his hand under the waistband of his jeans to grasp himself firmly in his palm and give a tight squeeze as he began moving his hand up and down his length, occasionally running his fingers through the thick drops of pre-cum that escaped the head to provide lubrication.

Head burying back into the pillows, Daryl turned to press his face into the soft covers, inhaling sharply as he gave a particularly pleasure squeeze to his shaft; the scent lingering on the soft satin filled his nostrils, a natural mixture of soil and cool, wet foliage underneath a soft, flowery body wash. He could just imagine pulling this scent directly from it’s source, nestling his nose into the crook of her neck as his hands pressed her in close to him, tracing his fingers over her few scattered scars while his erection pressed into her tight heat, his ears attuned to every little noise that escaped her lips. His hand tightened around himself at the thought of how she would feel wrapped around him as he pistoned into her tight, hot heat, his pre-cum a close consistency to her own natural juices causing him to pump his hand faster. He imagined how she would even look laying underneath him, her hair spread out in waves across the pillows as she stared up at him, her shining hazel eyes hooded while her lips were parted, her breath escaping her in shallow, rapid breaths, chest heaving, skin flushed with sweat. He squeezed himself harder, pressing more pressure into his shaft, squeezing and pinching his leaking head tightly as he sought the release he so desired, his heart hammering loudly in his chest, pulse thundering in his ears as the veins on his right arm jumped visibly under his glistening, sweaty skin. He imagined how it would feel to have her nails digging into his back, the pleasurable pain as she pressed into his nerves, whispering his name breathlessly while her legs were wrapped tight around his waist, her hips lifting to meet his with every thrust, both of them moving closer toward the edge of the abyss together, her walls tightening further and further around him with each movement. And when she fell off that ledge, her walls spasming and tightening around him, yanking him in further than he had thought possible, he would follow her into bliss…her name gritting out from between his teeth as he shot his load deep into her while she cried out his name with what little breath she had.

It took a few minutes before Daryl regained his sight and breath, his eyes having rolled into the back of his head as he reached his completion while his whole body seized, muscles locking together while waves of ecstasy crashed over him. He blinked slowly as his eyes refocused, body collapsing back into the soft mattress as his muscles gave out, his chest heaving with his labored breathing, mind slowly piecing itself back together into a functioning organ once more. Jesus, it’d been a long time since he’d been this breathless…not even fighting the last eight months to stay alive had exerted him to this extent, nor even their past battles against those hordes of walkers they’d faced during the deration of this apocalypse.

When his breathing was under control and his heart had returned to normal, Daryl found the strength needed to push himself into a sitting position, swiping his hand over his forehead to push his sweaty bangs away as he glanced down at himself. His lips pursed at the sight of his ruffled clothes, jeans haphazardly unzipped and slung low on his hips with his boxers while the head of his dick poked out from the waistband, his sleeveless black shirt and leather jacket decorated in long strings of thick, white semen. Shit, he’d better clean himself up quick before –

Daryl froze when he suddenly noticed something, his throat quickly closing as his heart beat frantically inside his chest; the RV was strangely quiet…there was no sound whatsoever coming from that other side of the curtain, no water running, pittering off soft skin or thundering off the shower floor, no soft voice humming, no feet moving across the carpet or the swish of clothes. Was…was Rose gone? Had…had he honestly been spared? Was he…safe?

Narrowing his eyes tightly, Daryl scooted carefully toward the edge of the bed, not one to fully trust something like this, not after everything that had happened to him over the course of his life. Just being able to escape like this felt too…easy…quick…he had thought for sure he would have been caught when Rose finished her shower and went looking for fresh clothes. She did keep them back here, didn’t she? Maybe up in one of those cabinets above the bed or maybe there was a cubby somewhere Daryl hadn’t seen, although, at the moment, he was none too thrilled at the idea of going looking when he had more pressing issues at hand. He needed to figure out what the hell was going on and quick before it drove him mad. But first…

Remembering his current physical condition, Daryl quickly took out the dirty rag he carried everywhere and made quick work of the evidence of his masturbation, making sure to wipe it up enough to where it wouldn’t look suspicious before he fixed his pants back into position.

When he was sure he looked presentable, the hunter moved the curtain carefully out of the way, peeking cautiously out into the front of the RV, half expecting Rose to be sitting on the front bed, pulling her sneakers on while her hair fell in went tendrils over her shoulders, soaking the arms of her shirt. But the RV was empty, nothing left behind to indicate the young woman had been there aside from the pile of dirty clothes tossed into the bin in the front and a couple of wet towels hung up on some hooks by the little kitchen.

Daryl stepped carefully out of the back and peered into the empty bathroom, where rivulets of water continued to race down it’s length into the shallow tub. He frowned and walked past it, casting a cautious eye over the front, pausing when he suddenly noticed Rose’s weapons were still laid out on the bed, making him furrow his brows, knowing she never went anywhere without her swords, at the very least. Even on the farm he’d hardly ever seen her without them. Had one of the others come to get her and she’d been in such a hurry she’d forgotten to grab them or -?

A sudden thought struck Daryl then, stopping him cold in his tracks as his brain put together the evidence…the way he had seemed to get off scott free without being punished or even, noticeably discovered, the quiet, neat way Rose had finished her business without coming into the back room and then left…without her weapons. Shit! She’d caught him, she’d caught Daryl while he was taking care of himself on her bed. She must have finished her shower while he was at the height of his ecstasy, when he was most attuned to his own pleasure that the rest of the world had ceased to matter, or even exist in his own mind and gone to get clothes from the back when she saw him. Heat rose into Daryl’s cheeks at the thought of her walking in on him when he was….and seeing him….oh fuck! This was so goddamn mortifying…for both of them! No wonder why she had left in such a hurry….she’d probably been too shocked or scarred to face him about what she’d seen and ran away to avoid embarrassment. Shit…now how was he going to possibly be able to face her knowing she had witnessed something like that?! What was he going to say to her…would he even be able to speak when he saw her? Shitballs…this was most definitely NOT how Daryl had wanted things to go when they saw each other again….

What in the fucking hell was he supposed to do now….?

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

If Rose’s behavior over the next couple of days was any indication, Daryl had most definitely been caught red-handed...so much so that their first official reunion was a lot more awkward than it probably needed to be; Rose wouldn’t even meet his gaze and scurried off away from him almost as soon as she got the opportunity. Whenever he spoke to her, her cheeks would turn pink and she’d quickly look away and talk in a quick voice so she could escape as soon as possible….she’d avoid being alone with him, as though she thought he was going to attack her or something and whenever he asked if she wanted to help with chores, she would just brush him off, even when it looked like she was having a hard time. He’d offered to help her carry a big bag of seeds down to the front yard the morning after the Atlanta group had arrived at the prison, a bag she couldn’t even fully lift herself, but Rose refused, telling him she had it as she practically dragged it away from him as fast as she possibly could. Even their first night together had been awkward and tense….when he’d asked where he’d be sleeping when they’d been ready to settle in for the night, Rose had turned red as she looked toward the back of the RV, where she said he would be sleeping before she climbed into the single bed at the front with a hurried goodnight without giving him the chance to respond. If anyone was to ask the hunter how he was feeling at this point in time, they would not get a very pleasant response in return….

Well…there was a bit of good news to this whole thing….although some of the others had seemed to notice the couple’s odd behavior, none seemed aware of the reason behind it, which was a relief in of itself. No one else needed to know about Daryl masturbating in Rose’s bed while he imagined fucking her senseless into said object. It wasn’t anyone else’s business except for Daryl and Rose’s….although, things would be a bit better if they could at least talk about it and smooth things over…Daryl almost wished he had the confidence to talk to one of the others about this so he could figure out a way to get back on regular speaking terms with the young woman. He hated the way their relationship was now, how awkward and frustrating it was not being able to talk to her properly without her getting embarrassed and running off like a scared little mouse. Sure both of them fought at times whenever he was hurt, but…honestly, Daryl had enjoyed spending time with Rose the few times they’d had together on the farm, talking and just bullshitting about nothing while they sat amongst the Cherokee Roses….they hadn’t really been able to do that all too often, but…it was still nice….it was something he had thought of practically everyday over the last eight months they’d been separated. Something he’d….hoped, maybe he’d be able to learn a little bit more about her…maybe they could have become closer, just as Daryl had gotten to Rick or Carol. He didn’t want their relationship to diminish or disappear altogether.

Unfortunately for the hunter, however, he didn’t have the faintest clue how he was going to be able to go about fixing this mess.

Well…at least he had plenty of time to think on it while he and the rest of the group helped the Andersons do their chores around the prison. Although, their most pressing issue would need his full attention.

Completely clearing the rest of the prison of walkers.

Now, according to Shawn, he and the rest of his family hadn’t been able to get too far in without having to retreat because there were too many walkers in the ‘tombs’. A lot of them were once prisoners, criminals serving out their sentences for crimes they’d committed back when they still had civilization, but they’d also come across some civilians in the mix, which, they theorized, meant there was likely a breech somewhere that they needed to find and seal. They first needed to clear the prison, find the rest of the prison’s weapons and figure out where the cafeteria was where, hopefully, they would be able to find some non-perishables to add to their supplies, though.

After a brief meeting and a group of twelve was selected to go into the tombs, Maggie, Hershel, and Anna were given the riot suits to protect them and everyone was given a rifle with a full round of ammo before they set off into the tombs. Sophia locked up the door behind them as they left.

The halls inside were dark, shadows dancing along the walls under the bright glare of their flashlights as the group makes it’s way deeper into the prison; spray painted arrows pointing back toward their cell block still decorate the cement from the Anderson’s previous trips into the tombs. Rick and Shawn lead the way, their gun/katana clenched tightly in their hands while the rest of the group follows in pairs, standing practically back to back as they scan the unusually quiet halls. Their footsteps are the only sounds that can be heard in the darkness, although one or two can swear they can hear their hearts being in their chests at the unsettling stillness around them. Daryl eyes the prone bodies on the floor as they step over them, practically holding his breath as he waited for one to spring up and attack them, even though they can see the death blows dealt to their craniums. Rose glances over her shoulder as she hears one of the others bump into each other and give a small squeak, quirking a brow as Maggie smiles apologetically to Glenn while he smiles gently in return and takes her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The young woman shook her head, amused, and returned her attention forward once more, straining her ears to catch any noise up ahead while a few of the others cautiously look into the solitary confinement cells they pass on their way. Something bumps against her own shoulder and Rose quickly looks around, relaxing a little when she sees it’s only Daryl as he moved back to her side from one of the cells, although she can feel heat creep quickly up her cheeks. He glances at her, nodding tersely as they continue onward while she sighs slowly in relief, thankful for the shadows that hide the blush she is certain is on her face.

Around another corner the group goes, shining their lights into the darkness, only to freeze as their beams land on a group of walkers just shuffling through, making their look up with milky eyes and bared teeth. Rick yells for everyone to double-back as Shawn quickly ushers everyone before him as they run, the walkers heavy grit not too far behind. Glenn and Maggie stop at the next turn, ushering everyone before them as they run down another corridor, passing an adjacent one just as another group of walkers shuffles onto the scene and separates the couple from the others as they keep running. When they finally reach a safe place, they stop to catch their breathes while Shawn takes count. His eyes go wide as he turns to Rick.

“We’re missing Glenn and Maggie!”

Hershel looks up, his face scrunching in worry and fear at what could be happening to his daughter as he looked beseechingly at their two leaders, “We have to go back for them.”

“Which way did we come, though?” Rose asked as she cast a wary eye over their surroundings, her lips setting into a firm line as she grips her sword closer to her, straining her ears once more as the group tried to figure out where to go to look for their missing members while Daryl opens a nearby door carefully and they start to look. Following an adjacent hallway, the group checked any cell they passed for the missing couple, their weapons held aloft at the eerie silence that had returned to the halls, only broken by the few members that breathed the couple’s names as they searched. They passed a hall leading off to their right, where a walker was slumped against the wall, presumably dead.

A noise down the corridor caught Hershels attention, pulling him away from the others as they continued to search the nearby cells, his gun held aloft. Rose noticed he’d broken away and turned back as he stepped over the prone walker on the floor, calling his daughter’s name as he searched the dark corridor, only for his words to break off into a scream as the walker on the floor suddenly lungs forward, grabbing onto his leg and biting into his calf. Rose doesn’t even think, she just dashes forward and slices the walker’s skull in half as it pulls back from Hershel’s leg, veins and bits of flesh still in it’s jaws. Feet pound the floor from all sides as she catches Hershel before he can fall over, his blood spilling across the cement in a dark pool of crimson. There’s a gasp to her right and Maggie’s suddenly at her father’s side, her eyes swimming with tears.

“No! No, daddy, please, no!”

The groans of more walkers can be hear coming from either side of them and Rick tells everyone to move as he and Shawn take Hershel from the girls as they start running. Rose moves to the back of the group with Daryl, pulling out her bow and arrows to watch their back, although another group of walkers soon appear in their path just ahead. Sheon and Alex move to the front and begin shooting into the group as T-Dog ushers everyone down a side corridor. Hershel is whimpering in pain as a trail of blood is left behind from his bite, the walkers right on their tails. Shawn spots a door to their right and Elijah manages to get it open with Glenn, hurrying everyone inside while Rose, Daryl, Sheon, and Alex continue to cover them.

“Hurry!” Anna growls as she grabs her boyfriend and sister to yank them into the room while Daryl and Sheon follow. The five work to get the doors shut while the walkers push from the other side, fighting to get in, even as Rose thrusts one of her swords through the handles to keep it shut. Hershel is laid out on the floor, where Maggie supports his head in her lap while he continues to scream in pain. Rick and Shawn kneel by his injured leg, hurriedly pulling his pant leg up to assess the damage, both of them grimacing at the open bite wound, the teeth marks from the walker still evident around the edges as veins and muscles jump and pulse with each heartbeat. Shawn hurriedly pulls off his belt and ties it around Hershel’s leg to stop the bleeding.

“We’re going to need to amputate this if we want him to live.” Shawn said grimly as Rick tells Glenn and Maggie to hold Hershel down, taking the axe from T-Dog as he stands straight. Elijah moves to Shawn’s side to help restrain Hershel’s upper body while he holds down his legs so Rick can get a clean cut. Hershel screams as the axe meets his leg just under his knee, slicing through the flesh and tissue easily, blood spreading over the floor while Rick pauses only once in disgust at the sight before continuing. By the time the infected limb is completely removed, Hershel has passed out from the pain and blood loss.

Breaking away from the door, Rose and Anna move to help, Rose hurriedly handing her sister her jean jacket to wrap the stump of a limb left to stop the flow of blood. Something moves beyond the wall behind her, five shadows standing at a counter and staring out at the group from behind the glass; Daryl’s the first to notice as he points his crossbow and flashlight behind Rose, telling everyone to duck while she snatches up her own bow and arrows, whirling to point them toward the shadowy figures in defense.

Each of the five figures standing behind the counter is dressed in a blue jumpsuit with a number written on the right breast indicating their status as prisoners, although none had the apparent features of a walker; each of them still had some light in their eye indicating their life and they were missing that pale, grayish hue to their skin that most non-decayed walkers had. They were other survivors.

“Holy shit!” One of them breaths, their eyes wide. Daryl and Rose look at one another cautiously and move in closer, their arrows still held aloft.

“Who the hell are you people?” Daryl barked; one of the men narrowed their eyes at him, frowning as he returned the question heatedly. Rick snapped at them to knock it off.

“We don’t have time for a stand off right now, Hershel’s bleeding out and we’ve got to get him back to the cell block!” he told them as Anna and Maggie tried to keep pressure on Hershel’s knee to stop the bleeding. Daryl didn’t move to return to their group’s side, tilting his crossbow at the prisoners as he told them to come out, slowly. They open the door into the back and slowly step out into the main room, eying Hershel as he’s still passed out on the floor. One of the men, a young Hispanic with long, wavy black hair and a goatee, his blue jumpsuit bunched around his waist to leave him in just his tank top underneath, motioned to Hershel.

“What happened to him?”

“Got bit.” Daryl told him tersely. The man quirked a brow, frowning, “Bit?” he growled as he reached for a gun in his belt; T-Dog pulls out his own firearm, clicking the safety off. Daryl cocks his crossbow, stepping forward quickly as Rose tightens her fingers on her arrow, telling the men to ease up a bit. Rick tries to help the girls keep pressure on Hershel’s leg as Shawn got to his feet, moving toward the room where the prisoners had previously been hiding.

“Do you gentlemen have any supplies we could us?”

The largest of the five, a tall, broad shouldered African American man, stops Shawn before he can move through the doorway, “Woah there, where do you think you’re going?”

Fists continue to pound the cafeteria doors, the walkers on the other side groaning and growling angrily as they fight to get inside. Elijah, Sheon, and Alex push against the doors to keep them shut, watching the exchange while the first man looks between everyone in their group.

“Just who the hell are you people, anyway?”

The short blond man of the group frowns as he eyes everyone skeptically, “Sure don’t look like any kinda rescue team I’ve ever seen!”

Rick tries to get Hershel up while Glenn grabs a wheeled table and pushes it up alongside the unconscious man while Shawn tells the prisoners not to waste their time waiting for a rescue team. Rick calls for him to help and Shawn moves to support Hershel between him, Rick, T-Dog, and Glenn while they get him onto the table. Maggie and Anna stay by his leg, trying to keep pressure on it as one of the prisoners breathes out in disbelief, putting his fingers to his forehead, chest, then to each shoulder in a cross symbol, as though he was praying for the other man’s very soul.

“We’ve gotta get him back to the cell block, quick!” Rick barked out, looking around at the doors, ordering Alex, Elijah, and Sheon to open them. One of the prisoners, another African American man, tells them that was suicide and to just keep the door shut, but the group ignores them as Elijah pulls the sword out from the doors, sliding it into the sheath alongside it’s twin on his sister’s belt while Sheon and Alex take care of the few walkers still waiting out in the hall. Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, and Shawn all surround the table with Maggie and Anna to protect them and Hershel as they wheel him out through the doors. Daryl and Rose back toward the doors after them, their arrows still aimed at the prisoners; Rick yells for them to hurry up and Elijah runs back, pulling his sister after him as Daryl follows them. Hershel’s amputated leg is left in a pool of crimson blood on the floor.

Alex and Sheon lead the way through the maze of corridors, directing the group carefully around each corner as they wheel Hershel on the table. Elijah, Rose, and Daryl cover the rear, beaming down any walker that happens upon them. Sheon quickly searches the walls for the arrows they’d spray painted between watching for walkers and making sure the others kept up, breathing out a sigh of relief when he spots one at the end of a particularly long, dreary hallway.

“Quick, this way!” he calls over his shoulder, pausing and quickly ushering the others in front of him, Alex leading he charge back to the cell block; Figures move in the shadows just behind them, more stable, coherent than a walker and Sheon narrows his eyes, figuring it had to be the prisoners following them back toward the cell block. If the situation at hand wasn’t so dire, he would deal with them here and now, but seeing as they had to take care of one of them own, Sheon decided to let the issue be for now as he hurried after his group. Just ahead, he could hear Maggie’s desperate voice as she voiced her worry for her father while Alex pulls open a door and hurries through. Anna’s fist slams into the metal door sealing off their cell block, calling for one of the others to open the door and quick, that they had an emergency. They hear the jingle of keys just ahead and then a click and a door being swung open. Rick and the others get Hershel through the open door as the group waiting for them stared with wide-eyes.

“Oh my god!” Carol breathed as Beth cried for her father. The men get Hershel into his cell and carefully move him onto his bed while Rick explains what happens to everyone; Beth gasps and covers her mouth with wide, glistening eyes. Christina squeezes her way into the cell, giving out orders as she ushers to Carol and Lori to help her, looking just as frightened by this turn of events, although her lips were set, eyes hardened in determination while she looks at the wound.

“Okay, we’re going to need more material to stop this bleeding, bandages, and some herbs. Carol, get me some extra sheets, he’s almost bled through this.” She watched the older woman hurry off to comply before she turned to her sisters, “Anna, I need you to go the RV to get the last roll of bandages, we need it here stat. Sophia, you go out to the herb garden and get some thyme leaves, astragalus, and some bindweed.”

“Is our dad going to die?” Beth sobbed softly, looking tearfully at the youngest Anderson sibling as she and Lori propped pillows under Hershel’s leg to get it elevated, keeping pressure on it; Christina shook her head, “Not if I have anything to say about it. If I can get the bindweed on his leg quick enough, I can stop the bleeding and disinfect the wound with the thyme leaves. The astragalus will be to aid with his immune system.” Maggie gathered Beth into her arms, hugging her sister close while Sophia hurries back into the room with what Christina needs, setting to work to help her get the herbs ready to use. Carol came back with the sheets and Christina ordered her and Lori to change them out with the jean jacket, keeping pressure on the wound.

“Do you really think the bindweed will help stop the bleeding…?” Glenn asked skeptically, chewing his bottom lip, “Wouldn’t it be better if we just burned the wound to clot the blood?”

Beth cried out in horror at the very idea as Christina shook her head, “Wouldn’t work…even if the shock didn’t kill him, burning the wound wouldn’t stop the arteries from bleeding. The best we can do for now is put these herbs on the wound, dress it, and let it heal over on its’ own. Sophia, help me with this.”

Sophia nodded as she helped Christina apply the bindweed to the open wound, the blood showing signs of slowing while Anna comes back with the bandages. Christina sets to work on grinding up the thyme leaves and applying them to the bandages as Sheon takes Maggie and Beth out of the cell to comfort them and Lori checks Hershel’s pulse.

Back out in the cell block, Rose and Daryl are busy keeping an eye on the five prisoners that had followed them back. Each of them comes slowly through the door, peering cautiously around at the commotion while Daryl steps forward to keep them from advancing further, both his crossbow and Rose’s arrow trained on their visitors.

“That’s far enough.”

The first prisoner who had spoken eyed the couple, narrowing his eyes challengingly, “You’re all staying in cell block C? This is my block, cell four my home. Let me in, gringo.”

“Consider yourselves lucky, gentlemen.” Rose spoke up, moving up alongside Daryl, eyeing the other man heatedly, “It would seem you’ve just been granted pardon by Georgia officials. You’re free to go.”

The leader peered past Daryl and Rose, frowning deeply as he jutted his chin toward the commotion happening behind them, “What’s going on in there?”

“Ain’t any of your business.” Daryl shot back hotly. The man, Thomas, pulled the gun from his pocket once more, clicking the safety off as he aimed at the hunter, “Don’t you be telling me what is or isn’t my business.”

The largest of the five shifts, visibly uncomfortably as he looks between Thomas and the couple, “Woah man, chill…the old dude’s leg’s mess up, likely they’re taking care of it. Besides, we don’t have any reason to stay here anymore, we’re free.”

“He does have a point.” Rose agreed, nodding respectfully toward the man while the others all murmur their agreement, one of them shifting his own weight anxiously.

“Yeah, Big Tiny is right, we got no reason to stay. ‘sides, I want to get outta here and check on my old lady.”

Thomas glared at his companions, his lips set as he clutches the gun tightly in his fist, “None of this strikes any of you as off? What civilizations break into a prison like this, when they got no business being here in the first place? There could be no other place out there left.”

“You never know until you see for yourself.” Daryl told him, shrugging one shoulder dismissively; the short blond chews his bottom lip, looking between Daryl and Rose.

“Maybe we should just get going, then…”

“We’re not leaving!” Thomas barks at him, glaring.

“Well, you most certainly are NOT coming in here.” T-Dog tells them as he comes back out into the main room, clicking the safety off his own gun as he narrowed his eyes at the prisoners. Thomas glares back at him angrily.

“This is my house and I only follow my own rules, so that means I can go where I damn well please!”

The sounds of the new voices draws the others’ attention, making them look up as Carol and Sophia help Christina bandage Hershel’s wound.

“What’s going on out there?” Carol asked, looking between Shawn and Rick with wide eyes while the two men looked at one another quietly for a moment. Rick finally sighed.

“We found some prisoners holed up in the cafeteria while we were in the corridors. Everyone just stay here while Shawn and I go take care of it.” He turned to Glenn, furrowing his bows seriously, “Glenn, you stay by Hershel’s side and watch him…you need to be here if he dies. Do you think you’ll be able to take care of him, then?”

“I’ll take care of it.” Glenn promised, even though Rick could see the uncertainty in his eyes, making Rick frown deeply, furrowing his brows worriedly, “Are you sure, I can get one of the others –“

“No…I’ve got him.” Glenn promised, nodding his head to Rick, who gave him a small smile, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly before he turned to follow Shawn out into the cell block, where they find Daryl, Rose, and T-Dog fighting with Thomas. Carl and Elijah close the door behind them, watching vigilantly from behind the bars as Daryl growls at the prisoners to just beat it. Shawn cleared his throat loudly, moving forward to stand between the two groups.

“All right, everyone, let’s just calm down.” He said, holding a hand out to each group, looking between them with a frown, “There’s no need for fighting.”

Thomas ignored him as he looked past, toward the door leading into the cells, where Carl and Elijah were waiting and watching for trouble, narrowing their eyes at the prisoners challengingly.

“How many people you got in here?”

“Too many for you to be able to handle.” Rick told him scathingly. Thomas glared, narrowing his eyes, “What’d you guys do, anyway, rob a bank or something? Why not take the guy to a hospital to get his leg taken care of?”

Shawn frowned at Thomas, quirking his brows a bit, “Just how long have the five of you ben locked up in that cafeteria?”

“We were just going on ten months…” Thomas admitted, frowning himself.

“There was a riot last year…” The largest prisoner, Big Tiny, spoke up, looking between Rick and Shawn with a frown of his own, “It wasn’t like anything we’d ever seen before.”

The blond man, Axel, nodded, “It was like the other prison inmates were on speed or something…”

“Have any of you heard about dudes dying and coming back to life…?” One of the other African American prisoners, Andrew, told them with a frown. “Turning cannibal all of the sudden, too? It was crazy….”

“When the riot broke out, one of the guars really watched our backs…he locked us up in the cafeteria for our safety, threw me this piece here, and told us to sit tight…said he’d be right back with more help…” Thomas explained, sighing slowly.

“Yeah…but that was about 292 days ago…” Big Tiny frowned, furrowing his brows deeply. Axel shook his head, frowning to himself, “94 days, according to my –“

“Shut up!” Thomas snapped, glaring at Axel while Big Tiny sighed himself, shaking his head.

“We all thought the army or the national guard would be showing up at any time…” he looked between the four adults before him, almost looking hopeful for a moment, although doubt furrowed the bridge of his nose when Rick shook his head.

“There isn’t any army…” he told them darkly, making each of the men frown deeply, “What do you mean…?” Thomas finally asked, looking between the four men and young woman with deep frowns, furrowing their brows deeply.

“I’m afraid everything’s lost, gentlemen…” Shawn told them, sighing deeply, “There isn’t any more government, hospitals, police, anything. Everything’s gone.”

Axel blinked quickly, his jaw slackening in surprise as his eyes were wide as saucers, “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Rick confirmed with a stotic nod. Big Tiny chewed his bottom lip anxiously, his eyes wide.

“What about my moms?”

One of the other African American prisoners looked just as anxious, his teeth digging into his bottom lip worriedly, “And my family, too? My kids, my old lady! Yo, any of you got a self-phone or something we could use to call our families?”

“You can’t honestly be this slow…” Daryl growled out irritably, frowning at the prisoners as Rose sighed, “There are no phones, no computers, anything. From what we’ve seen, possibly more than half the population has already been wiped out.”

Thomas frowned, shaking his head disbelievably, “There ain’t no way.”

“Why don’t the five of you come see for yourself.” Shawn motioned for the group to follow him as he headed for the door leading out into the courtyard. The prisoners all look at one another, frowning together before they follow him. Daryl exchanges a look with Rose as she reluctantly returns her arrow to it’s quiver and they follow T-Dog and Rick.

The sun is sitting near the crest of the sky by the time they step out into the fresh air, a cool breeze blowing it’s way through, disturbing the leaves of the herbs growing in pots by the fence separating the front yard from the courtyard. Shawn leads the way to the fence, looking down the yard toward the front of the prison, where several walkers are stumbling by the fence, walking into the chain link while he looks back at the prisoners behind him; they stretch and take in a deep breath of the fresh air. Most of them looked happy to just be able to feel the sun on their skin once more.

“Damn, this sunlight feels so good!” Oscar sighs out in relief; turning to watch as Axel joined Shawn by the fence, looking down at the walkers just outside.

“Anything look familiar about that?”

Axel frowned deeply, narrowing his eyes at the staggering figures to see better as Thomas looked almost nostalgic at the sight of the familiar, chain link fences. Andrew looked back at Rose and the other men, frowning deeply at them

“None of you ever said…how the hell did you even get in here in the first place?”

“Well…we got in here first.” Shawn said, looking over from the fence with his arms crossed, “Wasn’t all too difficult…we just took care of the people outside the fences and came in through the front gate.”

“It was that easy?” Andrew looked impressed and surprised at the same time, frowning at the Anderson patriarch in disbelief. “What about the guards?”

“We already told you, there isn’t anything left, no guards, no police, no authority at all.” Rose sighed, brushing the bangs back out of her eyes with a frown at the prisoner while Shawn nodded his head in agreement. Axel whistled lowly, impressed himself as he looked between the father and daughter with big eyes. Big Tiny had joined him and Shawn by the fence himself, watching the figures bumping into the outer fence with a frown before he looked slowly at Shawn and then Rick.

“So this whole thing…it’s some kind of disease?” he asked, looking between both men curiously as they nodded together.

“It is…the only problem is, we’re all already infected…” Rick said grimly, causing the five prisoners to blink quickly in surprise, their eyes wide as Axel turned away from the fence.

“What exactly do you mean, infected? Like we all have AIDs or something?”

“No…not exactly…” Rose mumbled, chewing her bottom lip as she glanced uneasily at Daryl, who shifted his crossbow on his shoulder, “What princess here means is, if one of you was to die, say, from an arrow to the chest, you would come back as one of those things out there,” he gestured to the walkers outside, making the prisoners glance through the fence before exchanging uneasy glances, “It happens to all of us.”

“Ain’t no way this cast of misfits could have taken this place so easily…there must have been at least a hundred of those freaks jammed in here, no way they could’ve taken care of them…” he eyed the other survivors skeptically, pursing his lips deeply, “Where the hell did all of you come from, anyway?”

“My part of the group came from Atlanta.” Rick explained, glancing at Shawn as he sighed.

“Connecticut.”

“Up north…?” Thomas quirked a brow at the Anderson patriarch, furrowing his brows, “Long way from home, aren’t you?” Shawn shrugged.

“We got stuck further south when all this started. This was as far as my family could get before we decided to settle down here since it seemed safe. Don’t exactly have anywhere else to go, anyway.”

“Hm…I suppose your group could take that area down there, near the water.” Thomas motioned toward the yard, quirking a brow, “Looks pretty comfortable.”

“That area’s already already been prepared for farming crops.” Shawn pointed out, furrowing his own brows as he regarded Thomas coolly, crossing his arms. The ex-inmate shrugged, non-pulsed.

“We can help you all move your gear out there, if you’d like.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Rick told Thomas sternly, meeting his unwavering gaze evenly, “Because we’re not going anywhere.”

“Rick’s right.” Rose chimed in, glaring at Thomas fiercely, “We’ve taken care of the walkers and turned this place into a home. This is our prison.”

“Woah there, princess, no need to fly off the handle.” Thomas told her, eyeing the young woman hungrily for a moment, making her tense, “Fair is fair, we were, after all, here first.”

Rose cracked her knuckles loudly as she continued to glare at the prisoner while Daryl seethed silently beside her; there was no one, absolutely NO one ever allowed to use that nickname he’d given her but him! And especially not the way Thomas had just used it. Daryl swore if the other man so much as put one finger on Rose, he would –

“Not exactly your prison if you were locked away in a broom closet all this time, though, is it?” Shawn was telling the prisoners calmly, quirking an inquisitive brow, “You weren’t defending this place, even taking care of it while you were in there, either, but my family has been. From the moment we arrived. We spilled blood, cleared all the walkers out of here and look how much progress we’ve made. We’re not going to give that up.”

Thomas waved Shawn’s words away dismissively, as though they were of little importance, “We’re taking back our cell block and that’s final.”

“Go find your own.” Rose told him scathingly, gritting her teeth as she clenched her fists; Thomas turned to glare at her now, “That cell block is rightfully ours’. I still have things in my cell, personal things. That makes it mine.”

“That cell is no longer yours’, it’s mine!” Rose bluffed, knowing her youngest sister and Sophia had claimed cell four as theirs’, let unwilling to let the jackass know this and possibly threaten them if he caught of a glimpse of either girl. “You want that cell, you’re going to have to get through me to get it.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad to me,” Thomas sneered, eyeing Rose once more, “Been a long time since I’ve had a lady in my room.”

Rose pulled an arrow out of the quiver and notched it in her bow, aiming for the center of Thomas’s forehead with a dark look on her features, eyes harden and lips set into a thin, white line. Daryl was next to her, aiming his crossbow at Thomas, although he ignored the man, his focus on the furious young woman just before him.

“I like a woman with spirit.” He told her calmly, making her grit her teeth, her eyes flashing threateningly.

“I’d check myself if I were you, asshole, or you’ll never be with another woman in this lifetime.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

“All right, everyone, let’s calm down.” Shawn said calmly, putting a restraining hand on his daughter’s shoulder, giving Thomas a dark look himself, “There isn’t any need to fly off the handle…”

“The man’s right.” Axel agreed, looking between Thomas and Rose anxiously, “Why don’t we just talk about this…? I’m sure we can figure out a solution that everyone’s happy with.”

“You know, I really don’t see that happening…” Rick said, glancing uneasily at Shawn, who gave him a small, reassuring smile, “There has to be a solution, Rick, there always is. We can’t exactly send them back to that cafeteria.” Thomas snorted his disproval at the idea, “Why don’t we just send them to one of the other cell blocks? There are plenty of them inside.”

“They don’t like that idea, they can just leave,” Daryl piped up, never taking his gaze from Thomas’s face, “Try their luck out on the road, like we did.”

Thomas snorted again, frowning, “Sure it can’t be too hard if you six could pull it off…” he let his eyes sweep over Rose’s form once more and her fingers tightened around her bow and arrow as she glared at him, “I hope you get eaten in there, jackass.”

“It’s okay, Rose.” Shawn whispered, gently pulling his daughter back, holding tight to her arms as he did, trying to calm her down while Big Tiny asked how they would be able to clear out another cell block. Thomas shrugged, looking up at him.

“I’m sure Atlanta here could give us something to defend ourselves with, won’t you boss?” he quirked a brow at Rick, almost mockingly. Rick cocked his head thoughtfully, exchanging a look first with Daryl, then Shawn, before returning his attention to Thomas.

“How stocked is that cafeteria back there? Must have a good stock of food if it was able to keep five guys alive for nearly a year.”

“Definitely doesn’t look as thought any of you have gone hungry.” Shawn agreed, eyeing each of the men. Thomas crossed his arms, shrugging once more.

“We’ve only got a little bit left.”

“We’ll just have half of what you have then.” Rick told him contemplatively, crossing his own arms over his chest, “In exchange for that, we’ll help you clear out another cell block.”

“Didn’t you just hear the man?” Andrew burst out, frowning deeply at the other man with narrowed eyes, “He just told you we only have a little bit left.”

“Obviously the lot of you have more food than you do choices, though.” Rose told him tightly, returning her arrow to it’s quiver as she relaxed her stance, “You give us half the food and we’ll let you stay, in your OWN cell block.”

“So long as you keep to it.” Daryl added darkly, slowly relaxing himself as he returned his crossbow to his side, even as he continued to eye Thomas mistrustfully. Thomas looked between each of the other survivors for a moment before he sighed and nodded.

“All right…”

“Let me make this clear, first, though,” Rick spoke up, taking a step forward and leveling his gaze on Thomas’s, “We see any of you out here, anywhere near our people, or even catch a single whiff of any of you, I will kill you.”

A corner of Thomas’s lips twitched, teetering on the edge of amused, “Deal.”

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

Back inside, Christina has managed to get the bleeding to stop and successfully bandaged Hershel’s leg; Sophia helps her clean up everything as Lori and Carol are sitting with Hershel, watching him closely.

“Are you sure he’s going to be okay, Christina?” Lori whispers in a tight voice as she looks at the teen, who glances up and gives a small smile.

“He should be, but he isn’t out of the woods yet…” she admitted with a sigh, brushing the bangs out of her eyes, “He lost a lot of blood from that experience and, for now, all we can hope is that he wakes up…the best we can do for him at the moment is watch over him and let him rest…”

“We’ll have to look for some crutches for him to use once he’s up and about again, though…” Sophia pointed out, looking worriedly at Christina, who nodded in agreement, sighing once more, “There is that…but we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it…we should just focus on getting him through this. I just wish we had more bandages…we’re okay on herbs for the pain and to stave off infection, but without new bandages…”

“We’ll find them,” Carol told her reassuringly, putting a gentle hand on the young woman’s shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. Christina smiled weakly at the older woman, nodding, “We just need to find the infirmary...somewhere.”

“I’m sure we will.” Sophia agreed with a smile and a nod, “We just have to look hard enough.”

Christina nodded her head slowly in agreement, getting to her feet and glancing anxiously at Lori, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder now, “How are you feeling, Lori? You and the baby doing okay?”

Lori gave a small smile, nodding, although Christina could see the worry and uncertainty in her eyes, “We’re okay…mostly worried about Hershel is all…”

“We all are.” Carol said consolingly, giving Lori a gentle smile now, “But we’ll get through this….we’ve been through worse, right?”

Lori chuckled faintly and gave a small nod, “Yeah…”

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

Thomas leads the way back toward the cafeteria inside, indicating Rick and the others through the door into the back.

“Did any of you think to try and break out of here?”

Oscar sighs and nods, frowning deeply as he crossed his arms, “ ‘Course we did…only problem was, any kind of noise we ever made drew those freaks out there right to us…we kept trying to take the doors off, but then we’d hear them start gathering out in the corridor, snarling and growling like a pack of starved animals…we woulda tried the windows, too, but they’ve got bars on them so thick, not even he-man would’ve been able to bend them.”

“hm, bigger than a 5’8…” Axel chimed in with a sigh; Big Tiny smiled lightly.

“I can’t really complain much myself…been real comfortable in here, more so than it was in my cell…I could hardly even fit one of my legs on my bunk.”

The other prisoners chuckled faintly, shaking their heads, “Ain’t called Big Tiny for nothing.”

“If the lotta you are done jerking each other off, I’m getting sick of waiting back here.” Thomas called from the back, quirking his brow at the group. Each of them look at one another and join him in the back, where he’s waiting by the door into the pantry. Many of the shelves are still stocked full of food and supplies.

“Is this what you call a little food?” Daryl asked with a quirked brow while Thomas leans in the doorway and crosses his arms, shrugging his shoulders.

“Goes faster than you think.”

Daryl rolled his eyes and shook his head while Thomas picks a few things off the shelf, “Well, your group can have some of it, anyway…maybe one of the bags of corn, a couple cans of tuna fish.”

“No no.” Rose shook her head, frowning at him, “Our deal was, we take half of this.” She looked around the pantry, spotting a large metal freezer door on the far wall. She grimaced, knowing going into that room wouldn’t do them any good, considering that any meat inside would long have rotted by now. Rick, who had followed her into the pantry, spots the door as she does and approaches it curiously, not yet realizing what she had as he asked what was inside. Rose opened her mouth to warn him not to open it, but doesn’t get the words out before it’s too late. A foul smell comes flooding out, making Rick backtrack quickly as Rose gags, quickly covering her mouth as she scurries out of the pantry, eyes watering. Thomas’s group chuckles, amused.

“The man wanted to know!” Thomas chortled, giving Rick a cheeky grin as he hurriedly closes the door once more.

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

At the cell block, Christina leaves Hershel’s cell with Maggie once she’s had time to see him after getting bandaged up; Lori and Carol stay behind to watch him and Sophia had slipped off to spend time with Carl. Christina does her best to reassure Maggie that she’ll do everything she possibly can to save Hershel, who still looks unconvinced as she hollowly thanks the younger girl and walks off to talk to Glenn. Christina watches her go and sighs slowly as she went to find the younger Greene sister, hoping she would be in better spirits.

Beth is in her and Sheon’s cell on the upper level, where the couple are cutting one leg off each pair of Hershel’s pants by the time she arrives.

“We having arts and crafts in here?” she teases as she leans in the doorway, making the two look up; Beth gives her a small smile, her eyes still red around the edges from her crying earlier while Sheon finishes one of the pairs.

“We just thought we’d get my dad’s pants ready for when he’s up and about again…don’t want him tripping over one of the legs if it’s dragging on the ground.”

Christina nodded, smiling gently, “Good idea. I’m sure he’ll be grateful for that.”

“How’s he doing, by the way?” Beth’s eyebrows furrow as she looks quizzically at Christina, who gives a small, reassuring smile, “We got the bleeding to stop, for the most part and the wound’s bandaged up. He lost a lot of blood, so he’s going to need rest…”

“So…he’s going to make it?” Beth whispered hopefully; Christina’s heart went out to the other young woman, knowing it had to be difficult or her to have to endure something like this. If it was her, Christina wasn’t sure how well she would be able to handle watching and waiting for her father to wake up after beating hurt so badly. She would still have the rest of her family to support her, but still…

“There’s a chance he might not.”

Maggie’s voice pulled Christina from her thoughts, making her look up in surprise as she moved out of the way so the young woman could join them in the cell. Beth looked up at her sister with a frown as Sheon glanced up quietly.

“Why’re you so eager to give up on him like that…?” Beth asked her tightly, earning a frown in return.

“I’m not giving up on him…”

“It sure sounds like you are!”

“Look,” Maggie sighed slowly, putting her hands up as she gave her younger sister a gentle, tired look, “I just…I don’t want you getting your hopes too high, Beth…we’re not exactly equipped to deal with a situation like this…”

“But we have Christina and Sophia. Carol, too.” Beth countered, looking beseechingly at the other teen, who offered a small smile.

“None of them are really doctors, though, Beth…” Maggie pointed out gently, frowning deeply, her eyes dark, “Carol only knows a few things that dad taught her so she knows what to do when Lori has her baby and Christina…”

“I know some things from my mother, who was a nurse…so I’m not totally useless.” Christina told her quietly, sighing, “I might to have a lot of experience when it comes to high stress situations or emergency surgeries, but I do what I can…” she excused herself from the cell, squeezing out past Maggie so she could return to Hershel’s side while Sheon sighs.

“She did stop the bleeding…that should count for something.” He told Maggie as Beth inspected Hershel’s pants.

A noise out in the cell block catches the trio’s attention before Maggie can say anything and Sheon gets to his feet to see what’s going on. He promises Beth he’ll be right back and kisses her forehead before he squeezes past Maggie himself. Carl is just letting T-Dog, Rick, and Shawn back in through the cell block door, each of their arm’s laden down with food products.

“Food delivery!” T-Dog calls into the cell block, drawing a few others from their cells as Sophia checks out the food they’re bringing in to see what they had. T-Dog points out the different canned foods they have, telling the others there was still more to come. Shawn and Rick go to see how Hershel’s doing and Christina gives them a report of his condition, explaining how they’d gotten the bleeding under control and that he had no fever, although his breathing was labored and his pulse was a lot lower than it should be. When Rick asked if he’d woken up yet, Christina shook her head, making him sigh out slowly, offering her his handcuffs, which she took with a frown. Rick explained that he didn’t want to take any chances and she gives a small, sad nod of understanding as he and Shawn leave her and Carol to it. Lori follows the men out, asking about the prisoners while a few of the others were taking care of the food.

“We’ll be helping them clear out their own cell block so we can keep this one.” Rick explained to his wife, crossing his arms slowly over his chest while she raised her brows quizzically, setting her lips anxiously.

“So…we’re basically going to become neighbors…?”

“We’re not going to give this place up, Lori.” Rick said stubbornly, his jaw setting in determination, “Shawn and his family worked hard to get it and obtain it for us. This is our new home.”

Lori folds her arms before her, looking between the two men, “Do any of them have guns?”

Shawn offered a kind smile, “We only saw the one, and, even without it, we pretty much outnumber them ten to one.”

Rick sighed slowly, still looking uneasy about the whole situation himself, “Too bad we don’t know how well this is going to work….” He muttered, causing Lori to furrow her brows slightly as she searched his face.

“Do we have any other options?”

“Only one…and that would be to kill ‘em.” Rick told her darkly, leaving her looking a bit taken aback, although sh quickly hid it, setting her lips silently, “Well…if that’s what the two of you think would be best…”

“You’re tell us this now…?” Rick asked with a small smile. Lori gives him a sad look.

“Look Rick, I know I’m a shitty wife and I’m fair from winning any ‘mother of the year’ awards, but there has never been a single second when I’ve thought there’s been malice in your heart, yours’ or Shawn’s. Neither of you are killers…I know and understand that so….please….both of you….do whatever it is you have to to keep this group safe. And, please,” she looked pleadingly at her husband, touching his arm lightly, “Do it with a clear conscious.”

Shawn backs away from the couple slowly as they share a silent moment together, seeing they needed it. He’d been alive long enough to know when he needed to back off and leave another couple to their own business, just like now. They had issues between them that they had to handle on their own, issues he had no business getting involved in. He would help, give advice if he needed to, but this, Lori and Rick had to handle on their own.

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

Ten minutes later, Rick, T-Dog, Daryl, Shawn, and Rose are gathered in the common area of the cell block with the prisoner’s, handling them blunt objects to use as weapons. Thomas picks up one of the weapons, eying it disdainfully before he glances at the others.

“What do we need these for? I’ve already got this.” He pulled the gun from his pocket, waving it dangerously close to Rose, who pushes his hand away, wrinkling her nose irritably.

“Watch where you’re waving that thing, Jesus.”

Daryl glared and shook his head, “You shouldn’t fire guns in here, not unless you’re backed into a corner. Noises attracts more of those things to one area, riles them up something fierce.”

“We’ll all be going in there in groups of two. Daryl and T will run point, while I bring up the rear with you.” Rick tells them, indicating Andrew, who’s staying close to him. “Rose, Shawn, you two cover the sides, okay? We’re all to stay tight and hold our formation, no matter how close any walker gets. Anyone breaks from the ranks, we all go down. Any of you run off in that darkness and confusion, you could get mistaken for a walker, end up with an axe to the head.”

“That’s exactly where you aim.” Rose tells the prisoners, tapping her temple, “Always aim for the head, it’s the only way these things go down.”

Thomas snorts dismissively, grinning at her, “Ain’t gotta tell us how to take a man down, sweetheart. You just gotta stick close to me, I’ll keep you safe.”

Rose wrinkles her nose and rolls her eyes, unimpressed, as Daryl narrows his eyes at the other man.

“These things ain’t men anymore, though.” T-Dog explains, looking between each prisoner. “They’re something else entirely.”

“Just remember to aim for the brain, all right there, Romeo?” Shawn said, pushing the axe back into Thomas’s hand.

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

Back in the cells, Glenn handcuffs Hershel to one of the poles on his bed while Christina and Carol watch sadly. Maggie comes into the cell, frowning deeply at the scene.

“What’s going on? He isn’t -?”

“No no.” Christina says quickly, putting her hands up consolingly as she gives Maggie a small smile, “This is just a precaution Rick wanted us to use, that’s all.”

Some of the panic leaves Maggie’s eyes, her shoulders slumping a little as her eyes sadden while she looks between the youngest Anderson sibling, Carol, and finally, Glenn.

“Do…do you think I could have a minute alone with him…?” she whispered brokenly. Christina looks gently at her, frowning worriedly while Glenn nods.

“Of course, Maggie…do you want me to -?”

Maggie shook her head stubbornly, “No…no I just want to be alone…”

“Of course, Maggie…” Christina tells her gently, ushering Carol out of the cell ahead of her as she puts a gentle hand on the older girl’s shoulder, squeezing tightly. “You need anything, you just yell, okay? We won’t be far.”

Maggie gives her a quiet nod and takes a seat by her father’s bed as Christina leaves; Glenn follows her, kissing Maggie’s head and promising to wait just outside as he followed her. Christina sighs slowly as she leans heavily back into the wall, sliding down to the floor, her arms resting on her knees. Glenn joins her, resting his hands quietly in his lap. She looks at him out of the corner of her eye, smiling lightly as she rubs his shoulder without a word, though no words are necessary. He just knows…she’s there to offer comfort, silently telling him things are going to be okay. She isn’t going to give up, she’s going to give her damnest to get them through this. And the strangest thing?

He knew she would be able to.

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

By this time, Rick and Shawn’s groups have moved into the corridors to find a new cell block to clear for the prisoners. They all proceed slowly, flashlights and weapons held aloft in order to help them see in the near pitch darkness, each of them listening intently for the sound of any approaching walkers; a few of the Atlanta survivors peer cautiously around corners or down adjacent halls they pass on their way.

“Damn, it’s too dark in here!” Big Tiny hisses as he collides with Shawn, who’s walking directly in front of him, for what feels like the millionth time. Daryl looks over his shoulder at the prison, quirking a brow.

“Try to hold that light up high in front of you.” He tells him, holding up a finger close to his lips for a moment when he hears feet dragging across a cement floor nearby, his eyes darting to the end of the corridor, where several shadows move across the wall, “You can hear ‘em before you seem ‘em, though.”

“Something’s coming.” Axel exclaims loudly, making Daryl whirl to face him, pressing his finger tighter to his lip as he shushes him while Rose sheathes her sword and get her bow and arrow ready to use in a pinch.

Two walkers shuffle into view and Rick signals to the prisoners to stay where they are, moving to tell them to wait for him to tell them to attack as his group moves around them. Before any of them can do anything else, however, the prisoners all give loud war cries and rush forward; two of them seize the walkers by the arms, which they pull backward to restrain them while the other three begin stabbing them in the chest and stomach, like they would in a normal prison riot.

“Yeah, you wanna taste me, huh?!” Axel askes the walker tauntingly as it snaps it’s jaws at him while he continually stabs it in the stomach.

Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Shawn, and Rose can do little more than watch on in disbelief and strange fascination as the prisoners continue to stab the walkers, failing to so much as notice the damage they were inflicting was not doing anywhere near what they thought it was.

“It’s like watching monkeys trying to learn to use tools for the first time…” Rose muttered under her breath, sighing while the four men could only shake their heads in agreement, exchanging exasperated looks, knowing they really had their work cut out for them with this one.

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

Back at the cells, Glenn was waiting by Hershel’s bedside with the girls, checking his pocket watch quietly with a frown before he looked up at the unconscious man once more, furrowing his brows deeply. Maggie and Beth sit by their father’s bedside while Carol and Lori sat against the wall, watching Christina check his vitals while they waited for him to open his eyes. Carl and Sophia suddenly come running into the cell, dropping the bag they were carrying onto an empty seat as Glenn looked up at them, raising a brow

“Hey, I thought the two of you were organizing the food.”

“Eli and the others are taking care of that.” Carl said, smiling big, “But you won’t believe what we found, check it out.”

Lori and Carol looked at one another and then moved forward to look in the bag, their eyes widening at the sight of the medical supplies stuffed inside.

“Where did the two of you find these?!” Lori asked, looking up at the two in surprise as Christina pulled the medical bag closer to look inside and see what they’d found. Sophia explained about how she and Carl had found the infirmary and cleaned out what few supplies that were left, causing both Carol and Lori to look up at her and Carl with saucer sized eyes while Christina organizes the bandages to use when Hershel needed clean ones.

“The two of you went out looking by yourselves?” Lori asked them in disbelief, frowning deeply as Carl nodded his head. Maggie looks around at the teens in shock.

“Are the two of you insane? Do either of you know how dangerous that is?” Lori chided in a stern voice. Carl shrugged his shoulders, frowning himself, “It wasn’t that big a deal, mom…we only encountered two walkers, that’s it!”

“Okay,” Lori holds a hand out to her son, frowning at him pensively, “Do you see what’s happened here?” she motioned to Hershel laying prone on the bed, “This happened with the whole group.”

“Mrs. Grimes, we needed supplies…so Carl and I went to go get them.” Sophia said softly, frowning quietly as she looked at her own mother, who was staring at her in surprise, blinking.

“Look, Sophia, we appreciate what you’ve done, but…”

“Geeze, mom, relax, would ya! We got back here safe and sound, what’s the big deal?” Carl snapped, aggravated.

“Carl, that is your mother!” Beth scolded him, bringing Carl up short, his face contorting irritably, his jaw clenching, “You can not talk to her like that!”

Carl backed slowly out of the cell, his jaw still tight, fists clenched. Lori’s the first to notice and quickly tries to comfort her son, but he doesn’t give her the chance as he turns and bolts out of the cell.

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

After the whole fiasco with the first pair of walkers, the Atlanta group has to try a different approach in teaching the prisoners how to kill walkers. Rose switches positions with T-Dog to lead the group with Daryl, showing the prisoners they had to aim for the head, not the stomach or heart as they took down the next walker that comes their way. Another follows not too far behind as Rose turns to look at the prisoners.

“Think you can handle this one?”

Axel nods his head, watching Oscar stabs the walker in the brain while others arrive behind it and he backs up to rejoin everyone, glancing quizzically at Daryl, as though asking if he’d done it correctly. Daryl nods as Rose, Axel, and Shawn begin to attack the walkers.

“All of you stay in tight formation.” Rick tells the prisoners firmly, “No more prison rules or rioting crap.”

Each of the men gives a small nod as a horde arrives, snarling, and everyone moves to fight. None of them seem to notice Big Tiny backing away fearfully, watching the fight from the background with wide, disbelieving eyes. Another walker comes from up behind him from the other side of the hall, the clinking of handcuffs masked by the cries and snarls of the other walkers. The skin of it’s arms tears, stretching and decaying away enough that the handcuffs slip from it’s wrist, leaving behind nothing but a sharp, hook shaped bone behind. The walker snarled as it came up on Tiny and swung with it’s hook, burying it deep into his shoulder; he cried out in pain, catching the group’s attention. One of Rose’s arrows kills it and she hurries to his side to make sure he’s okay. He clutches his shoulder, looking up at her as she gently pulls his hand away so she can get a look, her face paling when she sees the blood on his fingers.

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

Christina and Carol are putting new bandages soaked in thyme on Hershel’s wound by this time as Sophia makes up a drink with one of the other herbs to help with his immune system.

“Looks a bit better now…” Christina sighed, relieved, as Carol wraps up the soiled bandages to try and wash later on. Glenn sighs from the door, his arms crossed as he watched the women work.

“We’re luck to have the two of you here…thankfully Hershel and your mother were able to teach you both what you know.”

Christina gave a small smile, “They hadn’t taught us everything yet, unfortunately…” she sighed, tying the bandages tightly and getting to her feet, wiping her hands on her handkerchief as she turned to look at Glenn, “There is one thing neither of us know that we need help with. Would you -?”

Glenn frowned thoughtfully, “Right now?”

“Yes, I need to do it now, while we still have some time.” Christina said, nodding; Glenn sighed, asking her what she wanted help with, but Christina shook her head, motioning for him to just come with her as she started out of the cell. He didn’t move from his spot, frowning after her as she looked back at him with a quirked brow.

“I can’t leave Hershel, Christina…” he told her apologetically, moving back to Hershel’s bedside. Christina turned to face him once more, her eyebrows pinching together, “Glenn, this is important, I need your help.”

“Why don’t you get one of your brothers or cousin to help then?” Glenn asked, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest, making Christina sigh deeply. “Fine….Carol, do you still want to come?” she looked at the older woman, who nodded as she squeezed past Glenn, patting his shoulder on her way out.

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

The group is gathered around Big Tiny once they’d taken care of the last of the walkers to figure out the extent of the damage to his shoulder; Rick stands behind him with Rose, holding up a flashlight for her to be able to see the large, bloody gash the walker had caused. She curses under her breath darkly, chewing her bottom lip anxiously as she glances at Rick, who frowns deeply himself, sighing, while Big Tiny turns to face them.

“Look, I’m telling you, I don’t feel anything! Really, it’s just a scratch!”

Rick shakes his head slowly as Rose gives the man an apologetic look, “I’m so sorry, Tiny…”

“No, no I…I can keep fighting!”

“Would you be able to cut it off, like you did that old guy’s leg?” Andrew asked desperately, looking between Rick and Rose, both of whom shook their heads as Shawn frowned.

“That isn’t exactly what you would call a removable spot, Andrew, It’s the back of his shoulder.” He said sadly, trying to keep everyone calm as he looked between each of the prisoners empathetically.

“Look guys, I’m completely fine, I’m just…fine…” Big Tiny tried to sound convincing, but Rick and his group could clearly hear the wave in his tone. “I’m not….does it look like I’m changing into one of those things?!”

Oscar looked beseechingly between Rick, Shawn, and Rose, “There has to be something that we can do to save Tiny. What if we just locked him up? That could work!”

“Yeah, we could quarantine him!” Axel agreed, nodding fervently. Roe sighed softly now, “That’s not exactly how this works…there isn’t any known way to cure this…”

Andrew clenched his fists, glaring at Rose as though he blamed her for this mess, “You little bitch!”

Big Tiny opend his mouth to ague at the same second that Rose did, although neither got the chance to say a word as the sharp end of a hammer came slamming down into the back of Big Tiny’s head. Rose and Rick leapt backward, Rose shrieking in fright and covering her mouth as Big Tiny collapsed to his knees, his eyes rolling into the back of his head while Thomas began to bludgeon him repeatedly with his hammer, spraying blood everywhere, including across his own face. The others can do little more than watch in horror and shock as he finally stops, looking at each of them with black, crazed eyes before he turned and continued down the hall as if something like this was normal, leaving each of them to look at one another in fear.

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

“Okay…” Sheon says out in the prison yard, turning away from the walkers beginning to crowd the fence just in front of them to look at the two women behind him with raised eyebrows, “So, the two of you want….to experiment on a walker…for -?”

“We have to practice performing a c-section for Lori when it’s time for her to have her baby.” Christina told him, looking around at the different walkers to spot a suitable female among them while Carol explains to Sheon how Lori had had a c-section when she’d given birth to Carl, which could result in her having to birth her second child the same way. “It is known that mothers who birth a child through cesarean section have a greater risk of birthing more children like that afterward….besides, Lori is already overdue and the baby could arrive any day now. With Hershel out of commission, Carol and I are going to have to take up the task of delivering the baby ourselves, but, seeing as we don’t have experience in that field yet, we need the practice. Thankfully we have plenty of cadavers at our exposal.” She indicated the walkers, pointed to a single female among them she wishes to use, “We’ll use her first.”

Sheon thought of this for a moment before he shrugged a bit, crossing his arms over his chest, “Sounds sane to me. After all, how can science or medicine advance if some experiments aren’t performed on corpses?”

Carol and Christina both nodded their heads, “The most we have to worry about is learning how to properly cut through the abdomen and uterus without risking cutting the baby in the process.”

Sheon shrugs again and reaches for his knife, stepping forward to kill the walker, but Christina stops him, shaking her head, “Let us do it, you lead the others away.” She tells him with a grateful smile, watching him nod and head off in the opposite direction to draw the other walkers away while Carol stabs the female through the fence.

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

“That was…very disturbing…” Shawn mutters anxiously to Rick a few minutes later, watching Thomas closely with Rick and Daryl while Rose skirts around behind them.

“Botha ya see the look on the guy’s face?” Daryl growls, narrowing his eyes at the prisoner’s back, his lips pursed anxiously, his stomach twisting into tight knots in his chest as he kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure Rose was still safely behind them. Rick nods his head quickly, frowning, “If he makes one wrong move…”

“Just give us the signal, we’ll take care of him.” Shawn whispers, nodding his head as they move into an empty stone room with a single set of double doors right across from them which would lead into the other cellblock for the prisoners. Daryl offers Thomas the keys, but he holds a hand out, shaking his head with a frown.

“No way am I opening that.”

“Oh yes you are.” Rick told him with a frown, “You guys want this cell block, you’re going to have to work for it. When you unlock it, be sure to only open one door, not both, it’ll help us keep control.”

Walkers bang against the doors, snarling and growling as they can hear their nails scraping on the thin metal, making a few of them wince. Thomas reluctantly takes the keys and approaches the door, glancing back at everyone.

“You bitches ready?” he asked, unlocking the doors and grasping one of the door handles; he gives it a tug, but it won’t open. He glances back for a moment, holding a hand up, “I got this.”

He grabs at both door handles and gives a hard tug, pulling both of them open; walkers flood the room, coming down on the group as Rick yelled at Thomas that he only wanted one door opened. Thomas shrugs, nonplussed.

“Shit happens!” he tells him as the group sets about killing the walkers as quickly as they can come into the room. Thomas decapitates several coming at him and whirls to stab one between him and Rick, purposely almost catching Rick in his swing. Another walker stumbles his way and he ducks under it’s arm, shoving it into Rick, which topples him over onto the floor with the corpse on top of him.

“Shawn, T, mind the gap!” Daryl yells as he pulls out his buck knife; he stabs the walker in the back of the head and kicks it off Rick as Rose watches his back, only relaxing with she’s shot down the last walker. Daryl offers Rick his hand and helps him to his feet as he glares at Thomas.

“He was coming right for me, bro.” he told him nonchalantly, earning a crude smile from Rick as Rose aims an arrow for him, narrowing her eyes.

“Hey, don’t worry, I get it…shit happens.” He tells Thomas coolly; the rest of the group looks on as the two men stare each other down, Rick’s lips pursed as Thomas waited to see what he would do, as though anticipating his lie would be discovered. Rick moves before he can, though, embedding his machete into the top of the prisoner’s head as Andrew screams and tries to stop him. Thomas drops to the floor, dead and Rick turns to stop Andrew, knocking the bat from his hands and kicking him backward onto his ass. Daryl and Rose point their arrows at him, stopping him from attempting a second attack.

“Easy now…” Daryl tells him threateningly. Andrew looks between Rick, Daryl, and Rose, then bolts; Rick tells the others to stay there with Axel and Oscar as he takes off after Andrew. Daryl and Rose turn to focus on the two as T-Dog points his gun at Axel’s head and Daryl tells them to kneel. They do so as Axel looks beseechingly at the four with wide, frightened eyes.

“Please, we didn’t have anything to do with what just happened!” he plead in a shaky voice, gulping thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he looked at Oscar, “Tell ‘em, Oscar!”

Oscar just shakes his head without looking at Axel, as though the thought of begging for his life disgusted him, “Just shut up, man.”

Shawn goes to wait at the door to watch for walkers and for Rick’s return, clutching his katana close to him as he looks up and down the dark corridors. He tenses when a figure appears in the shadows, only to relax as light shines across it’s face.

“Did you get him?” he asked Rick, stepping back into the room and turning to face the prisoners; Rick shook his head, pursing his lips, “The walkers will take care of him.” Was all he said as he focused his attention on the two remaining me. Rose moves out of the way so Rick can have room while he pulls out his Colt, pointing it at Oscar as Daryl keeps his crossbow aimed at him. Rose focuses her aim on Axel with T-Dog.

“We had nothing to do with that.” Oscar explains to Rick and Daryl calmly, looking between them with a stotic face. Rick narrowed his eyes at him, clutching his colt tightly in his fist.

“Didn’t know? Bullshit, of course you know! Daryl, T, let’s end this here and now.” He turns his pistol on Axel now as Daryl’s finger begins to press into the trigger. Axel’s breathing quickens and he looks pleadingly up at Rick, his eyes glistening.

“Pl-please sir, please, you have to listen to me! It was all them, all Thomas and Andrew who were the bad ones, not us! It wasn’t us!”

“That’s convenient, isn’t it?” Rick growls, clicking the safety off his gun as Axel quickly shook his head.

“No, no no not! You saw what Thomas did to Tiny, you say it! Tiny was my friend, one of my closest friends here! Please…we ain’t like that at all! Yeah, I like my pharmaceuticals, but I ain’t no killer! Oscar, h-he, he got in here on a B and E charge, but he ain’t very good at that either! We ain’t violent people, Thomas and Andrew were! Please…please, I swear to God! I want to live, please…!”

Rick eyes the pleading man and finally seems to somewhat trust what he says as he turns his attention and gun back on Oscar.

“And what about you, hm?”

Oscar levels Rick with a cold, hard stare, “I ain’t ever pleaded for my life and I don’t plan on starting now…do what you gotta do…”

Rick pauses at that, meeting the man’s gaze evenly, frowning to himself as he contemplates Oscar’s words. He shouldn’t he hesitating like this, not after what happened, but…there was just something in Oscar’s eyes that stopped him…it was different from what he had seen in either Thomas or Oscar’s eyes. He couldn’t see any kind of malice or mistrustful emotion in his gaze, nothing that told him he couldn’t trust the prisoner…there was jus a man keeping to his principals and pride, a man that only wanted to survive this apocalypse the same as the rest of them.

The safety clicked back into place and Rick lowered his weapon, lifting his chin proudly, as though telling Oscar not to try anything or he wouldn’t get another chance.

“C’mon, we’re wasting daylight.” Rick tells them, motioning for Oscar and Axel to get up. T-Dog and Daryl shove them ahead as they walk through the double doors into the new cell block. Rick unlocks the next door and moves out of the way as T-Dog and Daryl shove the prisoners into the cell block. Dead bodies litter the floor among pools of blood as more is splattered on the walls and cell doors. Axel and Oscar look around in disbelief.

“Oh man…I knew these guys…they were good men.”

“You’ll want to move all of these guys out soon before they stick up the joint.” Rick advises, moving back toward the door as the two turn to stare after him.

“Woah, woah, wait, you’re just going to leave us in this place? You’re sick!”

“We’ll be locking down our cell block.” Rick tells them dismissively, “From this point on, this part of the prison belongs to the two of you. You can take it or leave it, that was our deal.”

“If you think this is sick, you don’t even want to know what’s outside these four walls.” Rose warns them with a grim frown, “I’d be grateful for the safety and a roof over my head.”

“Yes, consider yourselves lucky…” Shawn agreed with a nod as he ushered Rose out of the cell block behind Rick. Daryl looks back at Oscar and Axel, frowning.

“We’re sorry about your friends, man.” He tells them earnestly before he turns to follow Shawn out. T-Dog stands at the door, watching the duo.

“I’d follow Rick’s advice if I were you…and be sure you burn those bodies when you get them out of here…” he tells them before he leaves with his group.

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

Back in cell block C, Shawn, Rick, and Rose go to check on Hershel, who’s still asleep by the time they arrive. Carl looks up at the trio as they arrive, smiling lightly as he explained what Lori had done to save Hershel. Glenn confirmed this as Lori tells her husband that there are still no signs of a fever. Hershel suddenly shifts in his bed, drawing everyone’s attention.

His mouth opens slightly as they watch and Maggie moves to sit on the edge of his bed, chewing her bottom lip anxiously, although her eyes widen as his open. Her breath catches and tears fill her eyes.

“Daddy?” she whispers, gently grabbing his hand as Beth hurries to her side, calling for Hershel, who looks up at his daughters blurrily, giving a small, weak smile.

The others all move back a bit to give the family room, each of them smiling happily as Beth hugs her father tightly while Rick uncuffs Hershel. Hershel grabs his hand as he moves back, giving him a weak smile as well while Maggie gently pulls Beth off him, hugging her sister tightly as she buries her face in her shoulder, causing Carl to exchange a smile with Sophia. Rick squeezes Hershel’s hand as he gently hands it to Beth and turns to follow Lori out as Shawn gently ushers Rose and the two young teens from the cell. He looks around then, noticing Christina and Carol were missing.

“Hey, Glenn.” He stops the young Asian as he comes out of Hershel’s cell next, frowning for a moment, “Do you know where Carol and Christina are?”

Glenn frowns himself, shaking his head, “They said they had something important to do, but I couldn’t leave Hershel to help them…I think they went to ask Sheon…” he pointed toward the end of the cell block, where Sheon and Alex were organizing the cans of food. Shawn nodded gratefully and went to speak with them before leaving the cell block again. Rose watched him go and smiled gratefully at Glenn, nodding, before following her father out.

Although curious to know where her youngest sister had disappeared off to, just like her father, Rose knew she could take care of herself, even if she wasn’t with Carol. Besides, Rose knew Christina wouldn’t leave the prison without telling anyone, which meant she was more than likely still on the grounds, perhaps handling a chore that needed to be done right away. And, even if something was wrong, Rose knew her father would yell for help if it was needed. She didn’t need to cause a panic or get all riled up, her little sister would be okay.

With that thought in mind as she stepped out into the courtyard, Rose let her eyes wander toward the bright sky overhead, a faint breeze playing with her hair, blowing her bangs back. A sigh escaped her lips and she reached up to undo her ponytail, letting her hair fall in waves down her shoulders as she ran her fingers through it, the red scrunchie resting around her right wrist for safe keeping. Okay…so…the prisoners were in their new cell block….Hershel was taken care of, Sheon, Alex, and the others were taking care of the food and Shawn was checking on Christina and Carol…what else was there to do…hm…maybe she could go sit in the RV for a while and write, or even read, she’d been wanting to finish that romance novel she’d been working on for a while.

A hand on her shoulder made Rose jump and she whirled around in surprise, blinking as Daryl pulled his hand back quickly, holding his hands out passively.

“Just me.” He told her, watching as she sighed in relief, putting a hand to her hammering heart.

“You trying to give me a heart attack, Daryl?” she teased, earning a small smile in return as he shook his head. “Nah…just wanted to talk to you about sumtin’…”

Rose cocked her head curiously, “What is it?” she asked him, watching as he glanced around the courtyard, “Think we can go somewhere more private…?” he asked as he looked at her once more; her eyebrows rose a bit, but she nodded anyway, motioning him toward the inner courtyard. He nodded quietly and followed her to the RV, closing the door firmly behind them before he turned to face her while she removed her weapons so she could sit on the single bed, Indian style.

“Something bothering you, Daryl?” she asked him, watching as he removed his crossbow from his shoulders and set it down beside the recliner before he took a seat, sighing slowly. He glanced at her momentarily, then away, chewing his bottom lip anxiously, causing her to raise her eyebrows in surprise, having never seen him look like this. She frowned, sitting forward and leaning her elbows on her knees. “Daryl, if something’s wrong, please don’t be afraid to say anything…I’d be more than willing to help you, you know…” she told him gently, leaning sideways in an attempt to see his face as he stared out the window beside him, avoiding her gaze as he continued to chew his bottom lip, his hands clenching in his lap, shoulders tensed, looking every bit the part of a survivor in this crazy new world they lived in. Rose sighed, scooting forward to sit on the edge of the bed and reach out to tentatively touch the hunter’s hand, making him flinch a bit in surprise and finally turn to look at her, frowning. They locked eyes and Rose squeezed Daryl’s hand tightly. “Please talk to me…”

He searched her eyes for a moment, almost surprised at the concern and worry swimming in those hazel depths, still not quite used to such a thing even after seeing it so much in the other’s eyes, Rick and Carol’s included. The tension left his shoulders slowly and he allowed his hands to unclench as the gentle look Rose gave him brought with it a strange kind of comfort, although a heavy feeling still remained in his stomach. He looked down, blushing faintly.

“Look, I….I wanted….to…” he took a deep breath, “I wanted to talk about what happened….the day all of us were reunited…what happened in here.”

Surprise flashed across Rose’s face then before it flooded with color at the memory of finding Daryl in her bed, his pants and boxers slung low on his hips with his dick in his hand, eyes screwed shut and jaw clenched in pleasure as he took care of himself. She cleared her throat slightly, reluctantly pulling her hand back as she rubbed her neck nervously, looking down at her feet.

“What, uh, what about…that?” she murmured softly, wondering why he was bringing up something like that all of a sudden; in all the chaos with trying to clear the prison, save Hershel, and take care of their unexpected neighbors, Rose had completely forgotten about that incident and was quite surprised Daryl was bringing something like that up…and that he even knew she’d seen him at all. Her blush deepened at the thought.

“I…I wanted to apologize…”

Rose’s head lifted at that, her eyes wide as she stared at the hunter in shock, those having been the last words she would have excepted out of his mouth. He was looking out the window again, avoiding her gaze once more, his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment.

“I, uh…I shouldn’t have…been doing something like that in your bed when you were in the next room…I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable…”

A small smile crossed Rose’s lips and she had to stop herself before she squealed at how cute Daryl looked when he was embarrassed, not wishing to humiliate him further. She reached out to touch his hand again, gently squeezing it once more, giving him a kind, apologetic smile as he glanced her way once more.

“You didn’t really make me uncomfortable, Daryl…kinda shocked and surprised me, but…I really should be the one apologizing to you for walking in on…that…” her face flushed again, “I hadn’t really been expecting to find a man masturbating in my bed when I got back from hunting…guess I should have gone to talk to my dad first before coming back to the RV to clean up, but, I felt kinda…disgusting, that day, after everything. Almost lost our dinner that night to this group of walkers we had to take care of, got covered in blood and guts.” She made a face, her nose wrinkling as her eyebrows pinched; Daryl couldn’t help but relax a bit further at the sight, a small chuckle bubbling up his throat, which made Rose smile as she rubbed his hand, “But, really, you shouldn’t be apologizing, Daryl, I can understand….everyone has urges that need to be taken care of from time to time…and you obviously couldn’t take care of those urges running across the countryside with a whole group crammed into just three cars. But, I’m not mad at you for that, Daryl. Just, next time…if you have to take care of business, please be sure to make certain you’re completely alone, okay?”

Daryl stared at Rose in surprise at this, meeting her eyes once more as though he was searching for something, but was unable to find it; understanding and kindness stared back at him, something he would not have expected coming from the young woman. He’d almost expected disgust, anger, but not this….when he’d brought this up to her, he’d been prepared to defend himself against her anger, against insults or….something worse, like…her telling him he was a pig and not wanting to ever talk to him again. But no….completely the opposite….Rose was showing him compassion and empathy, two things Daryl had seldom encountered before this apocalypse had started. But this…what she was doing for him, what she was saying to him, was different, even from what he’d encountered with Rick and the rest of the Atlanta group….yes, she accepted him just as they did, but, somehow, the compassion and understanding she was showing him seemed to have a different affect on him than what he had received from the others. It made him feel whole, somehow…warm, welcomed. He felt…strange.

Something suddenly struck him then, however, pulling his thoughts up short as Daryl regarded Rose with a frown, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Wait…if you were okay with me doing…that, in your bed…why have you been avoiding me the last few days…?” he asked in a somewhat strained voice, his chest suddenly feeling hollow at the thought of her words being a lie, just spoken in order to spare his feelings. Rose blinked a bit and then blushed once more, offering another apologetic smile.

“Well, I was…doing that because I….was a bit embarrassed at the idea that you would know I…caught a glimpse of you in that position and I didn’t…I didn’t want to make things awkward between us.” She glanced down, sighing so deeply her shoulders moved with her breath, “I wanted to try and act normal, but…there were times I kept…picturing that and it would get me all flustered….I hadn’t wanted you to think I was peeper…nor did I want to hurt your feelings.” She looked slowly up at him, “I’m sorry if I did, Daryl….”

The earnest in her eyes was enough to appease Daryl and he felt his heart clench guiltily at his previous thoughts of her. He shook his head.

“I really shouldn’t have been doing that in your bed anyway…” he muttered, rubbing his neck with his hand. Rose gave him another understanding smile, causing a strange flutter in his chest as he watched her shrug.

“Wouldn’t be the first time that bed saw some action.” She told him with a wink as she got to her feet and stretched her arms over her head; he froze in his seat, heart hammering as his ears roared. Did she just -?!

Rose looked back down at Daryl, her arms falling back to her sides as she put her hands on her hips, “But, honestly, just be sure you’re a bit more careful next time, Daryl…you wouldn’t want Christina or Sophia walking in on something like that, would you?” she quirked a brow at him, smiling as he quickly shook his head, his cheeks turning pink again. “Good, we wouldn’t want to scar ‘em…and, you know, if you ever want some help next time, just be sure to ask.”

What?

What?!

Fighting to regain his composure, Daryl fixed Rose with a surprised look before a smirk worked across his lips, even as his ears burned and heart raced in his chest, “I’ll be sure to do that.” He managed to rasp out, making her smile and stick her tongue out at him teasingly before she offered him a hand up.

“So…we cool?” she asked him with a timid smile; Daryl smiled lightly himself, taking her hand as she pulled him up.

“We’re cool.”


	13. A Look into the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo my fellow pack members,
> 
> Yes, I managed to upload early this time, thank god! I have been trying to beat the date of the previous months for a long time and I've finally done it x.x I don't mean to keep updating late, but sometimes I need to take a little extra time to create, you know, I want to make sure these chapters are good, I would hate to give you guys crap, you know. But, anyway, for this chapter, I decided to do something a little different and took a little break between episodes of the show as we're going to focus on one of the OCs. You know, a little backstory, some drama, etc, etc, just to spice things up a little, you know. Besides, I'm sure some of you are curious about the Andersons, right? It isn't good to just write about characters with perfect backstories, that gets reeeeeeal boring after a while. Plus, it offers some character/relationship development, so yeah! But, I will let all of you get to the chapter, which I hope you will enjoy!
> 
> Oh, as a side note, there is some smut in this chapter, just so you all know n.n If there are any here who don't like that or are too young to be reading it, just skip it, okay? Wouldn't want to scar someone for life, you know. 
> 
> I'll be talking to you all real soon! Enjoy~!
> 
> Love your alpha, ScarletMarieLeaf~!

A sharp hiss was exhaled from between clenched teeth, followed by a low, strangled curse drowned out by a soft, wet slurping noise. Harsh pants fill the room and a bed shifts as Daryl leans heavily back into the mattress in the back of the RV, fists twisting in the comforter, cheeks flushed as droplets of sweat rolled down his face, sticking his long hair to his skin. He gasped out softly as pleasure jolts through him, fingers digging deeper into the comforter, his sharp blue eyes hooded as he looked down the length of his body to where a strawberry blond head was bent over his lap.

“S-shit princess...d-didn’t think…you’d be serious…about helpin’….” He managed to get out around another moan; the woman looked up, hazel eyes lifted to meet his and he could feel the corners of her lips lift as she pulled off his dick with an audible pop. He trembled and shuddered as she wrapped her fingers tightly around him, pumping him slowly, teasingly, as she nuzzled him, licking her lips, smirking mischievously.

“I wouldn’t joke about something like this, Daryl,” Rose whispered in a low, sensual voice that sent a fresh wave of blood rushing straight for his already throbbing cock, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. She squeezes him tightly, just once, running her thumb lightly over his head and smearing pre-cum across his skin, “After all, doesn’t it feel better when you have something hot and wet wrapped around you instead of that rough, dry hand of yours?” she leaned down to run her tongue teasingly over his head to emphasize her point, watching his reaction closely with half-lidded eyes. Daryl tenses and shudders in pleasure, his hips jolting off the bed, just a little; Rose smiles against him, pressing a light, feathery kiss on his heated flesh as she pumps his shaft with her hand before slowly pulled away, tongue flicking out to lick up the liquid shining on the corners of her lips.

“Hmm, of course, I could always stop, if you don’t like it.” She said, cocking her head teasingly, although her fingers don’t stop her ministrations, even as her eyes are fixed entirely on his face, gauging his reaction. Daryl stares at her as though she’s gone nuts, as though the thought of her stopping was an inconceivable notion. He knows she wants him to beg her to keep going, not to stop and keep doing what she was doing, but his pride refuses to give into something as ridiculous as that; he was a Dixon for fuck’s sake, no way was he going to beg like a little bitch…no matter how good it felt….there wasn’t any way…

Lifting his chin defiantly, Daryl squares his jaw, meeting Rose’s gaze evenly, silently telling her he refused to beg, though that didn’t mean he wanted her to stop. She cocked her head to the other side with raised brows at the gaze, a smile working it’s way across her lips as something sparks in her eyes, her skin flushing in what he, hopes, is arousal, which sends heat spearing through him. His dick throbs hard in her hand once more.

Cold air suddenly hits his heated skin, causing a shiver to run through the hunter as Rose pulls away from him, getting to her feet; his heart sinks and he sits up, almost ready to grab for her, to feel her flesh on his again when he’s frozen in place as she pulls her tank top up over her head. He gulps thickly, eyes hungrily raking over her fair skin, cock jumping at the sight of her modest breasts as they come free from their confinement. It was nighttime now, the prison quiet, calm as most of the group had retired inside for bed while someone manned one of the towers. He’d returned to the RV to find Rose already dressed for sleep in that tight tank top and a small pair of shorts that stopped short of mid-thigh, hugging her hips and ass just right that it conjured up sinful images that caused his little problem. He’d done his best to hide his erection and escape before she could see him, but Rose had caught on rather quickly when she noticed how tensed and awkward he acted and it hadn’t taken much prompting for her to offer to help him take care of it. He’d tried to refuse, blushing brightly, but she was insistent in helping since she had caused it and led him to the back of the RV. Even now Daryl knew doing something like this was wrong, he shouldn’t be using her like this, no matter how willing she was, he should be pushing her away before this got out of hand, but….just the way she used her lips, the way she moved, seemed to know where to touch him just right…he just couldn’t bring himself to stop it.

A soft groan of relief slipped past his lips as she knelt before him again, pushing the hair out of her face as she took him between her breasts, sending a jolt of electricity through him where their skin touched, especially as she gave a gentle, teasing squeeze and kissed his head. He chewed his bottom lip in pleasure, panting heavily and shuddering as Rose laved her tongue over him, humming at the taste of his pre-cum as it coated her taste buds. She moved closer, pressing a little tighter and rubbing his shaft slowly as she sucked on his head; his hips lifted off the bed, pushing more of himself into her mouth. She took him in eagerly, sucking harder and concaving her cheeks to create more suction, bobbing her head in time to her movements on his shaft, pulling a hiss from Daryl.

“Fuck…” he grit out from between clenched teeth, his nostrils flaring as the knot in his stomach tightened and coiled lower, his breath harsh in his own lungs as Rose worked him closer to his climax. The combined heat from her mouth and breasts left him breathless, his head spinning with the whirlwind of sensations that ran through him. He could feel her lips turn up in a smile around him, although his mind was too fogged to care as he watched her move up and down on him, teasing his head with her tongue each time she pulled out, her cheeks concaving around him when she leaned back in.

A curtain of hair fell over half her face, obscuring his view and Daryl reached forward without thinking, brushing it back, his fingers tangling in the soft strands, making Rose look up at him again with big, sparkling hazel green eyes. Their eyes lock in that instant and they allow themselves to get lost in each other’s gaze, swimming in the pools of each other’s irises, arousal simmering just on the edge of their eye, intermixed with something both were too far gone at the moment to identify. His hand slides over her cheek as she pulls off him, running her tongue slowly over her lips without breaking eye contact, even as his fingers tangle once more in her hair, tugging gently, his body lifting off the bed. She shifts upward to meet him, reaching one hand up to wrap her fingers gently around the back of his neck while the other wraps around his bicep as her lips meet his….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A gasp broke the quiet night as Daryl jerked upright in bed, panting heavily and staring about the darkened room; the only other sound aside from his harsh breathing was the sound of crickets in the distance and the wind as it swept through, upsetting the leaves of the surrounding trees, the fences settling around them. Bright moonlight filtered through a crack in the curtains covering the windows on either side of him, throwing long beams of slanted blue/white light across the walls and the curtain that separated him from the front of the RV. Something shifted just out of sight, sheets rustling as a soft, feminine sigh could be heard.

Rose…

Daryl shifted in the bed, moving to push the blankets off, an urge pulling at him, telling him to go to the young woman, but he froze when he felt a wave of discomfort wash over him. Suppressing an uncomfortable hiss, he plopped back onto the sheets, still panting heavily as a heavy knot formed in his stomach, heat rising to his cheeks as he glanced down, hoping it wasn’t what he thought it was.

The noticeable bulge under the cover of the thin sheet pulled a small groan from the hunter and he sighed, covering his face in embarrassment, his slowly awakening mind recalling images of the dream that had caused this. Christ, what the hell was happening to him? The last time he’d had problems like this, he’d been a teenager who couldn’t control his own dick even if he’d wanted to…the only difference at this point was that he had least saved himself some public embarrassment….even just the thought of what would have happened if that dream had gone any further made his cheeks burn.

Dragging a hand down his face, Daryl tried to think of what could have caused this, although the only thing that came back to him was what Rose had told him this afternoon as an image of her in that tank top and those shorts conjured in his mind, causing his dick to twitch uncomfortably. The outfit in his dream had been the exact same one he’d seen her wearing for bed tonight and, although at first it hadn’t caused the immediate reaction it had in his dream, the image had stayed with him, spurring on his fantasies alongside the promise she’d made to ‘help’ him when he was having trouble like this. Fuck, what the hell was this girl doing to him….?

A soft whimper from the front of the RV drew his attention, making the hunter look up with a frown, wondering for a moment if it had been Rose, but another whimper broke the quiet, higher pitched than the young woman’s usually soft voice.

Daryl frowned.

That was right, tonight was the night Rose was watching Keith; apparently the Andersons had decided to take turns in watching the toddler to make it easier to plan out shifts in the guard towers and so Sheon and Beth could get sleep to be more effective around the prison itself. Daryl got the feeling that sleep wasn’t the only thing either of them was getting, though, if he was being honest…the two had seemed awfully cozy with one another when their groups were reunited, a lot more than they’d been back on the farm, which spoke volumes of what could have gone on between them these last eight months. Daryl was sure Hershel was none to thrilled with it, although he couldn’t say he blamed the man, especially since Beth was still a teenager and the man she was with was six years older than she was with a toddler. Although, six years was nothing compared to the gap between his and Rose’s ages….

Taking a deep breath and shaking his head slowly to rid himself of such thoughts, Daryl willed himself to calm, conjuring twisted, grotesque images to rid himself of his troublesome erection before he pulled himself out of the bed.

The front of the RV was better lit than the back, although most of the windows were covered to make it darker so Rose and Keith could sleep a bit easier. Bright white/blue light still managed to slip through the darkness, slanting across the walls and floors in long beams, only interrupted by the soft golden glow of the nightlight plugged into the outlet in the kitchenette.

“We didn’t wake you up, did we?” Rose smiled sheepishly from the single bed, gently bouncing Keith on her knee as he’s nestled into her chest, clutching onto her tank top and blinking around sleepily, soft whimpers escaping the toddler which she tried to sooth away, humming gently. Daryl frowns as he crosses to join them, seating himself on the edge of the recliner.

“Nah, I, uh, I had a bad dream…just heard him whimpering as I woke up.” He said, nodding to the toddler as Rose continues to bounce him gently. It hadn’t looked like she’d gotten a lot of sleep yet as there were faint bags under her eyes and she kept blinking to keep herself awake; Keith himself looked just as tired, although his face was scrunched, eyes shiny with tears. Daryl’s frown deepened, furrowing his brows. “What’s the matter with him?”

Rose sighed softly, “I think he’s reaching that age where his imagination is beginning to develop, so he’s getting some night terrors….this is the second time he’s woken up since I put him to bed around nine…and it took me about an hour and a half just to calm him down enough to get him back to sleep…”

Daryl eyed the moonlight slanting it’s way through the makeshift curtains, mentally calculating the time in his head before turning back to Rose, “What time did you get to bed?”

She frowned a bit, “I went to bed with Keith since I have to be up early tomorrow….”

“So you’re running on just a couple hours of sleep, huh?” she smiled faintly, making him sigh as he got to his feet, holding his arms out for the toddler. She blinked curiously as she looked at his outstretched arms, then up at his face, raising her eyebrows. He frowned, “You’ve got stuff to do tomorrow and you won’t be very useful if you’re exhausted. I’ll get the kid back to sleep.”

Rose blinked once more, frown deepening, “Daryl, you really don’t –“

“I want to.” He told her firmly, holding his arms out more insistently, staring her down intently, surprising the young woman at the ferocity and conviction she found in his gaze. It wasn’t something she’d quite been expecting, especially from him. Although she had known Daryl had a soft, sensitive side, especially when it came to kids, she hadn’t quite thought he’d been comfortable with toddlers, let alone knowing how to take care of one. Would he be okay to take care of Keith and get him back to sleep?

Eyeing the hunter curiously, Rose shifted a bit closer to the edge of the bed, still holding Keith close as he tugs on a strand of her hair, “Are you sure you can do this, though, Daryl? Do you even know how to take care of a little kid?”

He gave her a reassuring look, nodding, “Yes, I do. Don’t ask.” He cut her off before she could even open her mouth . “Just gimme the kid and go back to sleep, you need it.”

Rose sighed, shifting Keith once more and carefully handing him to Daryl, although she winced as Keith, who still had a firm grip on a strand of hair, pulled on it as he tried to stand. She grabbed onto her hair with one hand while the other gently grips the toddler’s, although a jolt crashed through her as calloused fingers gently encircled both while Daryl leans in close to her to keep her hair from getting pulled again. She immediately tenses, heat touching her cheeks as she stares at him with wide eyes, her heart hammering a beat into her ribs so hard she was almost worried one of them was going to crack or break. She can feel his breath fan across her face, her own breath catching in her throat as the urge to close the distance between them overwhelms her. But then he’s pulling back once more, having successfully freed her hair from the toddler’s iron grip while she can only stare blankly after him like a dumbass as Keith instead latches onto his leather jacket.

“I’m gonna take this little guy for a walk outside.” He told her, breaking her from her hazy thoughts as he takes Keith’s blanket from the bed and wraps it around him. “Fresh air is usually good to help get a kid back to sleep.”

Rose has to try several times before she’s able to clear her throat, wondering for a split second if he could hear her heart beating hard in her chest when they were in close range, “Y-yeah, that sounds good…” she mumbles, brushing a quick hand through her hair as she watches him head for the RV door. “Hey Daryl?” she calls for him before she can stop herself, chewing her bottom lip nervously as he glances over his shoulder at her with one hand on the door, “Thank you….for doing this, I mean. It’s a really big help.”

She offered him a grateful smile, cocking her head to the side as he nods, shrugging one shoulder, “Eh, no problem….I don’t mind helping out. Try and get some sleep.” She nodded and lay herself down as he stepped out into the warm night air with Keith cradled close to his chest, softly closing the door behind him before he made his way around the RV.

A full moon hung just past the peak of the sky among an army of twinkling stars sewn into a deep, velvet blue sky stretching in all directions, a high, untouchable ceiling overlooking a quiet, peaceful world bathed in bright, white/blue light. The air is alive with the songs of the crickets, owls hooting in the distance as a cool wind disturbs the looming canopies of trees just around the outer perimeter of the fences. Keith immediately seems to relax at the fresh, clean air, the cool breeze brushing past his cheeks playing with the dusting of hair on his scalp as he listens to the crickets chirp while Daryl wraps him carefully in the soft, blue fabric of his baby blanket and quietly walks the length of the inner courtyard, swaying soothingly to help the toddler relax enough to want to fall back to sleep. Keith eventually leans his head against the hunter’s shoulder.

“There you go, lil guy….that’s all you needed, wasn’t it? Just some fresh air.” He whispered, rubbing Keith's back and humming gently to help him fall asleep, a gentle smile touching his lips as the little boy’s eyelids begin to droop. He continues to pace along the courtyard quietly, his boos scuffing against the hard pavement as he swayed side to side and hummed softly, even long after Keith had slipped back off to sleep.

It wouldn’t be until a short while later, though, that the hunter would realize he and Keith weren’t the only ones awake at this hour. Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention as he turned, making Daryl immediately tense, wary, one hand tightening protectively around Keith as the other inches toward the holster that usually held his buck knife, a soft growl escaping his lips as his palm closed around nothing but air. Damn, he’d left all his weapons inside the RV! Although he knew the prison was pretty safe, there could still be the risk of walkers roaming around inside the fence, not to mention the two inmates they were sharing the building with, which meant they always needed to be prepared just in case, especially when they had little ones to look after, like Keith and Rick’s unborn child. The RV was just feet away, but still!

“Daryl?”

The tension almost immediately left Daryl’s shoulders at the sound of the familiar voice and a relieved sigh escaped the man’s lips as he turned to the figure leaning against the wall just outside cell block C. Moonlight illuminates a mess of curly, dirty blond hair, gray strands turned silver as Shawn’s bright blue eyes are fixated on the hunter and his young nephew, a frown pulling down the corners of his lips as his brows are furrowed over the bridge of his nose.

“What are you doing up so late? Is something wrong?”

Daryl shakes his head and carefully approaches Shawn, doing his best not to disturb the sleeping toddler in his arms, “Nah, it’s nothing….Rose was just having a bita trouble with this little guy.” He fixed the blanket back over Keith, tucking it gently in around him, “Guess he kept waking up and keeping her up. I thought I’d take him for a bit so she could sleep.”

The moonlight illuminates the gentle smile touching Shawn’s lips and he pushes off from the wall, turning to face Daryl and Keith fully as he holds his arms out for the child. Daryl carefully hands him over, gently untangling his fingers from his vest as Shawn tucks Keith against him, humming gently and swaying side to side much in the manner Daryl had been doing not moments before.

“I remember this stage. Happens with all kids.” He said softly, shifting his weight carefully side to side, “Just their imagination concurring up all kinds of spooky things as it grows and expands. There’s always a good and bad aspect to everything, including this. It can be magical to watch them use their imagination as they’re playing, yet heart-breaking when it gives them nightmares, too.”

Daryl takes up Shawn’s spot against the wall, enjoying the cool stone against his back as he crosses his arms, watching the other man continue to hum and sway for the toddler, a gentle smile on his lips and a nostalgic edge in the wrinkles around the corners of his eyes. Daryl cocks his head a bit, curious and Shawn chuckles faintly.

“After raising four kids, this isn’t exactly new.” He explained, earning a nod of understanding. “Thankfully it was none too difficult for either my wife or I to find that one thing that could help put the kids back to sleep. They were a tad stubborn at first, but we managed.”

A chuckle bubbled up Daryl’s throat then, “So, stubbornness runs in the family, huh?” Shawn couldn’t hold back a soft chuckle of his own as he nodded. “Yeah…Rose took some convincing to let me take Keith out for some fresh air….I was wondering where that came from.”

Shawn offered a kind smile, nodding, “Yes, I apologize for that...Rose knows how to ask for help if she knows she can’t handle something on her own, but there are still times when she doesn’t.”

Daryl frowned quietly, lowering his gaze once more, “Likes to be independent, does she?” Shawn offered a small smile, “In some aspect…mostly I think she’s still sometimes afraid to ask others for help…she doesn’t mind helping other people through anything, but at times won’t ask anyone else to return the favor.”

Daryl cocked his head slightly, furrowing his brows as he eyed the other man, his lips turned down in a deep frown as there’s a sad edge to his eye. “It isn’t just because she’s selfless is it…?”

Shawn sighed slowly, shaking his head, “No….my wife and I taught all our children to be selfless and to help others…but we never advocated sacrificing their own needs in the process. We wanted them to be kind, yes, but not at the cost of their own happiness or health. Unfortunately, Rose pushes that envelope a little too much…especially since she met…her.”

“Her?” Daryl frowned deeply, noting the disappointed/frustrated tone in Shawn’s voice as his free hand clenches atop his leg. Shawn let out another slow sigh, this one more drawn out, wary, as his blue eyes dulled, his body sagging as though baring a very heavy weight, his forehead wrinkling.

“Her birth mother…Vanessa…”

The blood froze in the hunters veins and he could do little more than stare in bewilderment. Shawn couldn’t meet his gaze, his eyes on his shoes now as his lips were set into a thin line.

“Vanessa was a vain, selfish woman I’d known since high school, always concerned with her looks, preening herself.” Shawn shook his head slowly, “Always wanted to be desirable. She was basically on top of the world in high school, since she was considered one of the most attractive girls there, which made her pretty popular. Back then, I was quite smitten with her.” He gave a weak smile, “And, of course, I was over the moon when she actually agreed to go out with me…thought I was hot stuff dating one of the prettiest girls in school…made me over look her flaws, but then things started changing, once we graduated….”

Shawn lifted his eyes to the heavens, a quiet breeze wafting through, gently brushing the hair from his face as he was lost in his memories. Daryl watched him silently, unable to bring himself to say anything as his mind seemed to have drawn a complete blank.

“Vanessa got pregnant a couple of years after that and we had to scramble to get what we needed for Rose when she was born. We were still pretty young, still just starting out…” his face saddened further, “She fell into a deep depression after she gave birth, even worse than most women…worried constantly about her looks instead of her newborn....basically ignored her and left me to take care of her on my own. And then…one day when Rose was only about ten months old, Vanessa just up and left….”

A wave of red hot anger crashed over Daryl, his blood boiling hot in his veins as his vision reddened, “She just up and left without telling you?!” he burst out angrily, hurriedly lowering his voice again as Keith jumped a little in Shawn’s arm and whimpered, his face screwing up irritably as he snuggled into his great-uncle’s chest. “What the hell kinda mother just up and leaves her child like that?! That’s, that’s just –“

Shawn watched the hunter steam angrily, his jaw and fists clenched tight as his eyes were blazing with barely concealed fury as he carefully bounced Keith on his leg, rubbing his back gently and humming under his breath until the toddler calmed enough to fall asleep once more.

“I told you, Daryl…she was very vain and selfish…maybe she was until her dying day, who knows...” He sighed, “And yes….she did just leave without telling anyone. I didn’t even know she was gone until I got a call at work from Violet, who was actually Rose’s maternal aunt. She told me Vanessa never came to pick Rose up and wasn’t answering the phone. I had to leave early to go home and find out what was going on. But she was just gone….her clothes and belongings were missing, even her car. She didn’t even leave a note or anything to tell me why….” He frowned, holding Keith closer. “None of us could get ahold of her, not me, not any of her brothers or sisters, not even her parents.”

A weak smile touched Shawn’s lips, then, however, “I did have my and Vanessa’s families to help me take care of Rose, though, made it easier on me so I could work, have a steady income. Violet, Vanessa’s younger sister, only eighteen then, just moved out into an apartment of her own as she went to college, even let Rose and I move in to make it easier on me. Watched her whenever she could. And she became so much more than I ever though possible.” He looked heavenward again, “She became my best friend, my confidant, and then my partner, in more ways than one, and especially the mother Rose so deserved. She treated that girl like she was her own daughter, no questions asked, no doubt, no hesitance. Rose was her little girl. And she grew up believing it….”

A sinking feeling dropped Daryl’s heart straight into his stomach, “Until…?”

The smile slipped from Shawn’s lips, “Until Vanessa decided to randomly pop up out of the blue to take her back.”

Daryl’s blood boiled hotly again and he swore all he saw was red for a split second. He clenched his jaw tight, teeth gritting to keep from bursting out again, wishing to hear the rest of Shawn’s story.

“Rose was only thirteen when Vanessa came back…It was the Fourth of July and my wife and I had a get together with our families for the holiday. Barbeque, grill, just a whole big party to celebrate…and she just waltzes right in like she belongs.” He gave a faint chuckle, “She’d changed so much since we’d seen her we almost didn’t recognize her at first. Dyed her hair blond, tanned and toned like she constantly lived at the gym. She even had surgery to enlarge her chest.” He shook his head, “Turns out she ran off to Florida, got involved with a couple of different guys before she settled down with an ex-Marine. Seemed pretty happy, to be honest…as happy as she could be, actually.”

“Then why come back if she had the life she wanted?” Daryl grit out between clenched teeth, unable to understand how a woman like that could just up and leave, then expect to come back, no questions asked. Shawn hugged Keith closer.

“She wanted Rose.” He whispered as Daryl suppressed a growl. “Wanted to take her back to Florida with her, get to know her properly, introduce her to her other siblings….” Shawn shook his head slowly, pursing his lips, “Didn’t even stop to consider Rose’s feelings when she told her she was her birth mother…even tried to sell her some cock and bull story about how Violet and I had taken her away as a baby and kept the two of them apart….Rose was so devastated…we were afraid she’d buy the story and run off with Vanessa…afraid that she’d never want to talk to us again...”

Daryl cooled his temper as best as he was able, giving the other man an empathetic look, “Rose is smart, though…she wouldn’t have fallen for summin’ like that…would she?”

Shawn smiled faintly, shaking his head, “Thankfully not….she was very upset, but she made sure to listen to our side of the story as well and even ask some of our other family members their take on things so she could get an overall picture. When it came down to it…she chose to stay with us.” Daryl smiled faintly in relief, “We were so relieved, too…we’d been afraid of what would have happened if Rose had left with Vanessa. Of course, she didn’t take it very well…she and Violet even got into a fight about it. Violet gave her a broken nose and a black eye before she finally left.”

Daryl’s frown deepened a little, “I’m guessing something like that didn’t exactly leave a good impression on Rose, huh?”

Shawn shook his head, “Unfortunately not…after learning what happened with Vanessa, I think it made Rose feel unwanted. Like she’d done something wrong to make the woman who gave birth to her reject her…in her words, it made her feel like a burden. She usually tried not to rely on others too much before that, but after she had a hard time asking for help at all…she even got into this habit of apologizing way too much, even if she did absolutely nothing wrong herself. Violet and I did everything we could to show Rose that she was wanted, loved, to reverse the damage that Vanessa had caused. Over time, we were able to heal her….if not somewhat, but…she still retains some of the damage…worries about bothering other people, so she’ll hide her feelings, but she will always worry about others. She’ll still occasionally fall back into an old habit…apologizing too much, putting way too much energy into other people, even at the cost at her own happiness. Sometimes she’s too selfless for her own good.” He shook his head with a fond smile, sighing gently, cradling Keith closer. “I still worry about her, about how it could affect her future relationships, but I know my wife and I did our best for her, fixed what we were able to. Now I can only hope that she’s able to find someone who can help fix what we couldn’t…someone who will be her partner and care for her like she does him instead of trying to take advantage of her.”

Daryl nods slowly, absorbing this and leaning his head back against the wall behind him, watching the deep abyss overhead as a faint breeze blew in, rustling his hair. It was surprising to find out someone so sweet and kind had such a difficult past. Rose had always seemed so collected, together…how could she still be the way she was? How could she still be so selfless like this after what that woman had done to her? How could she still be so strong?

Shawn clearing his throat loudly caught his attention, making Daryl shake his head as he let his head fall back into a neural position as he returned his attention to the other man. Shawn had gotten to his feet, still holding Keith as he smiled gently at Daryl.

“It’s getting late, Daryl and there’s work to be done tomorrow. I’ll take care of Keith for tonight so you and Rose can get some sleep.” He walked around the bleachers and started toward the entrance to the cell block. Daryl pushed off from the wall, ready to protest as he’d promised Rose he would care for the toddler and bring him back once he’d settled back to sleep. He didn’t want to upset or anger her. Shawn paused, however, probably sensing he wished to say something and looked back at the hunter.

“And don’t worry too much about Rose, just tell her I have Keith, all right? She’ll understand.” He smiled reassuringly, even as Daryl continued to look unsure. Shawn chuckled gently, smiling, “Just go get some rest now, Daryl. I promise I’ll take care of Keith.”

A somewhat reluctant sigh escaped him and Daryl nodded quietly, watching the other man disappear inside with the toddler still asleep against his chest. Daryl stared at the heavy iron door for a few long moments in thought before he finally moved to return to the RV, hoping Rose would understand when he explained about Shawn having Keith, the newest information hes obtained from the Anderson patriarch still a whirlwind in his mind.

Rose had managed to drift back off into a deep slumber by the time he returned and Daryl took a moment to admire the young woman as she rested. She looked peaceful, at ease, laid out partially on her side, partially on her back, her legs curled up so her knees were bent near her waist, one hand resting on her stomach as the other lay on the pillow by her head, among the beautiful, strawberry blond waves that fanned across the white cover. He moved quietly to sit on the edge of the recliner once more, watching her sleep, taking in every detail, like the way her long eyelashes rested against her cheeks, the moonlight slanting across her face casting long, thin shadows over her pale, blue/white skin. A few strands of hair fell across her face, fluttering against the corners of her lips as her chest rose and fell steadily with each breath. Subconsciously, Daryl leaned forward, reaching out to carefully brush the strays back into the body of her hair, enjoying the soft texture of it against his calloused fingers. She inhaled sharply, turning her face toward him, her lips turning up in a faint smile; Daryl tensed for a moment, watching closely to see if she would wake up, but then he slowly relaxed as she settled back to sleep, her lips parting in a sigh. His eyes fell to her mouth, her lips a soft, thin pink that went well with her fair skin.

Passing his thumb under her bottom lip, Daryl wondered for a moment how those lips would feel against his, how she would taste, the urge to lean in and find out the answers to these questions buzzing like electricity through his veins. He suppressed it, though, afraid that if he even tried something like that, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself….he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he did something to screw things up with Rose, if he tried to push her to do anything she didn’t want and hurt her. He couldn’t do that to her….even just the thought itself turned his stomach and made him feel like the lowest scum on earth…Rose was just way too sweet, too….good to have to endure something like that…especially after everything she had gone through, not just in this last year, but in her entire life.

The thought of what he had just learned not even a half hour before returned to the forefront of his mind, quickly distinguishing the fire that had whizzed through his veins. He again wondered how a woman like the one who had given birth to Rose could have so easily abandoned her like she was nothing, how someone could be so selfish, delusional, even, to think they could just lie their way back into someone else’s life. She had left Rose when she was a baby, broke Shawn’s heart; even if the other man didn’t say it outright, Daryl could tell….the memory of what had happened still pained Shawn, although whether it was for his daughters’ sake or his own, the hunter couldn’t quite tell. Obviously his late wife, Violet, had helped to heal both him and his daughter, to sooth the jagged wounds her sister had caused when she left, but…there were still scars that could never fade, something Daryl could understand all too well…

And that thought brought with it the questions he’d been asking himself after hearing her story: how in the hell could Rose have possibly still grown up so well to become the person she was today? After going through what she’d had to, after what that bitch had done, made her feel, what kept her in one piece? How was she still so selfless? It had to have hurt so much to learn that the things you had known all your life weren’t all completely true, that the woman you grew up knowing hadn’t actually given birth to you, that she had raised you after your supposed ‘mother’ had just up and left. It was a wonder she was able to get over something like that at all…that she was able to pick herself back up and still be…her. She’d been damaged, yet she had somehow managed to get back on her feet and face the world every day, especially the world they lived in now….she still had her quirks, yes, she still thought of others way too much, and on more than one occasion, Daryl had caught her apologizing when she’d done nothing wrong, but other than that…had something like that affected the relationships she’d had in the past? Had any boy she’d been with before taken advantage of her kindness like her father feared they would?

The thought of anyone taking advantage of Rose like that made Daryl clench his fists angrily, his jaw clenching tight. No one had the right to do that, absolutely no one. Rose was too pure for something like that. Anyone who was with her should consider themselves lucky to be with someone so sweet and kind, should protect and treasure her heart, not use it to manipulate her like she was just some…some puppet! She didn’t deserve it, especially since he knew just how strong and fierce she could be. She was a natural born leader, not meant to be trapped under someone else’s thumb or meant to follow someone else, she was way too strong and independent for something like that. She was a lot like Carol, who was just recently realizing her own potential and strength and Daryl knew for sure that if Rose and her family had been with the group at the very beginning, none of them would have taken Ed’s shit, especially not her. He’d even like to think she would have beat that jackass’s sorry carcass into the ground, a lot more effectively than Shane did when he blew that fuse in the quarry when he’d been disrespectful to the women. Hell, the Anderson clan themselves would have likely been able to beat him to within an inch of his life. Even if Shawn wouldn’t have necessarily have approved of it.

Smiling quietly to himself at the mental image of Rose breaking Ed’s jaw, Daryl jolted out of his thoughts as he noticed Rose starting to stir, his body tensing as he watched her stretch in her sleep, her back arching off the bed as she inhaled sharply. He managed to carefully untangle his fingers from her hair as her eyes fluttered open, body collapsing back atop the bed, comprehension slowly returning to her sleep hazed irises.

“Daryl?” she rasped, blinking a few times, slowly as she shifted to sit up a little, brushing her bangs back out of her face, “Did you just get back…? Where’s Keith?” she whispered, quick to notice the toddler’s absence. Daryl held up his hands placidly to calm her before she could begin to panic.

“The little ankle biter is fine, he’s with your dad.” He told her gently, watching her body relax back into the bed, relief unfolding over her features, “He was awake when I took Keith outside for some fresh air and helped get the kid back to sleep. Said he would take him for the rest of the night so we could get some sleep.”

A smile crossed Rose’s lips and she shook her head slowly, her expression of a mix between grateful, yet a tad exasperated at the same time. Daryl couldn’t help but cock his head, curious about what could have caused such a reaction in the first place as Rose sighed softly.

“He always does more than he has to…” she hummed, leaning her head back into her pillow as she glanced up at Daryl as he gave a small, understanding smile and nodded.

“That kinda runs in the family, though, doesn’t it?” he teased, quirking a brow, causing the young woman to laugh softly, amused, “Hey, we all learned that from him!” she shot back, her smile widening, just the smallest bit as he chuckled faintly, amused, “I can see that. Is your entire family always so selfless?”

She gave a small shrug, her smile sheepish now, “Well…my immediate family, really…we grew up with good role models.”

The thought of the woman who had birthed Rose returned to his mind and he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying something that could upset Rose. It was the middle of the night and she was still partially asleep, so right now probably wouldn’t be the best time to talk about what he’d learned. Maybe one day if they ever got down to it…maybe when he had a cooler head and knew how to brooch the subject without spewing insults about the woman. She would want someone to listen, a friend to be there to sooth those wounds Vanessa had caused, not to remind her of how bad those memories truly were. He wanted to give her the support she deserved and he couldn’t necessarily do that when he wanted to punch someone in the face for ever hurting her.

Forcing a smile back onto his lips, Daryl nodded his head, building his mask back up over his features like he’d done so many times before.

“I can tell.” He told her in an evenly calculated voice, “Better role models than I ever had.” He got to his feet, missing the concerned look that crossed Rose’s face as she blinked up at him, “But, I should let you get some sleep. We have work to do tomorrow, after all. G’night, Rose.”

He nodded to her and started for his own bed in the back, although her voice stopped him before he could even reach the curtain.

“Hey Daryl?” he glanced back at her, his head cocked curiously; she had sat up to watch him, leaning her forearms on the back of the booth meant for the table in the kitchenette. She smiled at him, her own head cocked cutely, eyes shining a faint blue in the moonlight, “Thanks…for helping tonight. With Keith, I mean. I really appreciate what you did.”

His smile softened and he nodded, “Everyone needs help sometimes, even those that don’t always ask for it outright. Don’t forget that, okay?”

Her smile was sheepish again as she nodded herself, “I’ll try…g’night, Daryl. I hope you sleep well.”

“You too, Rose.” He pushed the old sheet aside and let it fall back over the doorway behind him. Rose stared after him for a moment, considering his words before she smiled faintly to herself.

“You should really learn to take your own advice sometimes, you stubborn mule.” She whispered to herself, shaking her head fondly as she slid back down in bed, hugging her pillow close and nuzzling into the soft material. Really, that man could be so contradictory it made her head spin sometimes; he would say one thing, yet do another quite the opposite. The things he said and did back on the farm was one example, the way he tried to push everyone away, pretending he didn’t care when he did everything he possibly could to find Sophia and bring her back to her mother, when he was insanely overprotectively over Carol and even the little kids, when he'd saved Rose herself, on more than one occasion, if she might add. He was better now, more open, softer, it was evident in how he looked out for everyone and helped Rick to care for the group and even tonight when he’d offered to try and get Keith back to sleep so Rose could get some rest. He’d been insistent, too, practically refusing to let her say no when he’d said he would take the toddler. It was….sweet. And…

Rose blushed faintly to herself at the thought of how…sexy the man had seemed when he’d taken Keith. Despite his brash, gruff attitude, there was still a soft, kind side he was only just beginning to let shine through the cracks the group was making in the walls he’d built around himself throughout his lifetime. Walls, she got the feeling, not even his own brother had been able to puncture or even dent for that matter. They’d had a tough go at life, that much was evident, but whatever had happened had obviously molded both brothers differently, to the point that neither was ever really able to fully be able to open up to the other. Merle was Daryl’s brother and obviously understood whatever events had transpired in their household, but that didn’t mean he completely understood Daryl himself or was in an kind of condition to be able to offer him the comfort and support he’d deserved. He didn’t offer Daryl the same kindness and understanding their group, their family did, in the months they’d known him compared to the years the two had grown up together. Merle obviously had his own issues to get through, but that didn’t mean he had to rope Daryl into it, too, didn’t mean he could repress his little brother and treat him less than he deserved. Daryl was too good for that. He was strong, not just physically, but emotionally, too. He could protect himself and others, he had the strength to offer support to those that most needed it and he put his all into anything and everything he ever did. He instinctively knew what to look for in others and always did his best to protect all of them without even thinking about his own safely or health first. It was what drew Rose in, what had caught her attention when they’d first met out in the woods after they’d saved one another. He hadn’t even hesitated to save her from that second walker that had managed to sneak up on her, even though he was badly injured from his fall. He’d acted intimidating, yes, but they’d still worked so well together and he’d taken her back to the farm after she’d convinced him to get himself taken care of instead of running off into the woods to find her group to get Sophia back himself.

Curling up in a ball under her sheets, Rose buried her face deeper into the pillow as she thought about the man, her heart thrumming in her chest, face burning as she thought back on everything they had gone through together already, everything she had seen him do, heard him say. These thoughts weren’t new, as they’d constantly circulated her mind since the loss of the farm and they’d been separated, spurred on by her worry that she would ever see him or the others again. There hadn’t been a day that had passed that she hadn’t thought of Daryl these last eight months.

She knew very well by now that she had developed something of a crush on Daryl, possibly from the moment she had first laid eyes on him, she would have to be a fool not to notice it. His constant presence in her mind alone was enough evidence to convey that notion, but there was also the way she felt around him, interacted with him. Yes, she’d been worried about the Atlanta group during the winter months, but Daryl had always been at the fore-front of her mind as she worried constantly for his safety and well-being, not to mention her dreams about the day they would be reunited once again. She’d been so nervous for it, yet excited all at the same time, even more so than she had been when she’d flown back home the previous summer to see her family for the first time in four years. It hadn’t gone as she’d thought it would, but….beneath the awkwardness and embarrassment over the situation they’d found themselves in, Rose had been so relieved and elated to know Daryl was there, that he was alive and well. Possibly even happier than she had been in the months that led up to that moment. If she’d had the courage, she would have likely given him a hug, too, even if the hunter had tried to push her away out of embarrassment.

How things started between them had probably been what had first hooked her. There was no denying the man was handsome; it was one of the first things she’d noticed about him when she tried to take care of him. He’d intrigued her, the way he’d seemed so…strong, yet weak at that moment as he lay unconscious on the dirt with his own bolt through his side while his head bled. Even unconscious he’d still tried to retain his rugged, intimidating countenance, as though protecting himself, his walls built up high around himself like a fortress. The personality and attitude he’d presented to her upon regaining consciousness sank the hooks in deeper, especially in the way he’d reacted to knowing Sophia had been alive and was under her family’s protection. Each interaction after that had only further pulled her in deeper, even the fights they’d had over Daryl’s health as he stubbornly refused to just sit around and do nothing when he needed to heal. Their time together with the Cherokee Roses and the fight they’d had on the road after her car accident were the ones that stood out the most, though, as they’d showed two different sides to Daryl that helped Rose understand him a little bit more, especially since they were aspects of himself he didn’t show often before. One was still tucked away safely inside of him, hidden from prying eyes, yet the other was slowly but surely breaking it’s way out and shining more and more brightly through his defense, showing more and more in his daily interactions, not just with her, but with the whole rest of their group as well.

Rose imagined how that kindness would grow as everyone got closer, heart dancing at the thought of that tender side of his being directed at her when they were alone in the RV like they were now. His rough, calloused fingers touching her skin slowly, the tough façade he maintained around others melting away to leave just the soft, awkward man underneath. She imagined how it would feel to be wrapped in those strong arms of his, nestled into his firm body, safe and warm from the outside world. She would look into those deep blue pools, usually so sharp like shards of ice melted into a couple of smoldering puddles as he stared warmly back at her, her fingers gracing his stubbled cheek while it pressed into her palm. She would smile and lean up to kiss him gently, holding him to her with one arm wrapped loosely around his neck while he deepened the kiss, his hands resting on the small of her back as he held her tight to him so she had her thighs resting on either side of his hips. She would press into him, wanting to get closer, tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck as his hands slid up her back, tangling in the ends of her own hair while something big and thick pressed into her lower abdomen.

Rose jolted her face out of her pillow as heat speared through her body, accompanying a electric tingle that brought each nerve in her body to life as she pressed her legs tightly together, digging her teeth anxiously into her bottom lip. Damn, she had let her imagination run away with her again, to the point her desire had taken control and brought on the lust she tried so hard to keep at bay. She already knew that there was no possibility that Daryl would look at her the way she did him, meaning her crush would never go anywhere, but ever since she had caught him masturbating in her bed, it had become increasingly difficult to control her desire and lust for the hunter. Especially since it was difficult in of itself to take care of the problem when everyone was practically on top of one another in the prison and she had started to share the RV with him. The only time she had a chance to seek any kind of relief was at times like this, when everyone was fast asleep and she was finally able to be alone, if not somewhat. There was just one thing she had to be sure of first before she tried anything like that, however…

Taking a deep breath to stow the fire working it’s way through her veins, Rose carefully shifted onto her elbow and knees until she could peer over the back of the booth at the old sheet that divided Daryl’s room from the rest of the RV. Just a small crack between the white fabric and the doorway showed her a glimpse of his figure laid out on the bed and she froze in place, listening intently for the sounds of sleep to be sure she wouldn’t be caught. Sheets rustled on the bed as he moved, switching from one side to the other as he sighed and was still once more. She watched for another moment, still listening intently until she heard what sounded like a muffled snore, relief washing through her as she sighed quietly to herself.

Shifting herself onto her left side so she faced the window, she carefully arranged the sheets over her and brushed the hair back out of her face, knowing she would need to be quick and quiet if she didn’t want to get caught in the act. The thought of what Daryl would do to her should he catch her in such a precarious position sent a thrill through her that she quickly suppressed, not wishing to get careless and get herself into a situation similar to the one she’d had with him not two days prior when she’d caught him. They had finally gotten things back to normal and she didn’t want to screw it up, not like this.

Nodding firmly to herself at the thought, Rose settled back into her pillow and closed her eyes, summoning the image of herself and Daryl once more as her hands roamed her own body. Her canines dug into her bottom lip once more at the thought of that firm, thick bulge pressing insistently into her stomach as she pressed in closely to him, her fingers passing teasingly over the perked nipples straining against the thin material of her tank top, sending pulses of electricity whizzing straight for her core. Her legs pressed tighter together, seeking friction while she palmed her own breasts, squeezing and kneading them as she imagined the groan that would rumble up from deep within Daryl’s throat as she moved against him, his lips parting from hers’ for much needed air, breath leaving him in harsh pants as he gazed dazedly at her with hooded blue eyes. She would smile at him, running her fingers through his hair as she licked her lips slowly, moving her hips experimentally against his.

She imagined him groaning softly again, panting out her name and spurring her on to grind her hips into his, her lips pressing gently to his and kissing a trail across his jaw to his neck. Her hands pressed tighter around her breasts at the thought of his hands cupping her hips, encouraging her to keep going, his reddening face buried into the crook of her neck as she kissed and nipped his skin teasingly. Rough thumbs passed over her aching nipples and she bit down harder on her lip to keep from moaning aloud, panting quietly as her desire coiled deeper in the pit of her stomach.

Rough, blunt nails would dig into her hips, pressing her harder against him as she found his sweet spot and sucked it into her mouth, her body arching as she lifted herself from Daryl’s lap. Her sex throbbed at the thought of being pulled urgently forward until she was settled over the hard bulge in his jeans, one of her hands leaving her breasts to skirt down her stomach and underneath the waistband of her shorts to settle between her parted legs. Rose passed her fingers gently over her outer lips, hips arching a little off the bed as she parted them to tease herself like she thought it would feel to grind herself against Daryl’s throbbing cock through their clothes, passing her fingers between the outer muscles of her entrance to her clit and back. She panted at the thought, letting a quite groan pass her lips.

“Daryl….” She managed to gasp softly, pulling her lip back into her mouth as she thought of how his strong hands would feel wrapped around her ass as he ground his length into her, her inner walls trembling and clit throbbing hard at the pleasurable sensation. Her fingers would leave his hair to trace his torso, lips and teeth still hard at work leaving marks on his skin while she moved herself back off him, earning a soft growl from the man that made her lips twist upwards in a smirk. Her fingers would make quick work of his belt and zipper, tracing his outline through his boxers teasingly as he strained against the fabric until he was practically begging to be released.

Rose imagined the long, thick dick she would free from it’s confines, her mouth watering and pussy clenching tightly at the thought of her fingers barely being able to wrap fully around his shaft as she pumped him, her thumb passing over his head teasingly to collect the precum gathering just at the tip. He would inhale sharply, hissing out softly in pleasure, hips bucking up to meet her hand as she worked him with her palm while his hands tightened around her ass to the point of almost being painful. She would pull away from his neck, sighing out her own pleasure.

“Damn, you’re so thick and long, Daryl.” She would whisper huskily to him as she jerked him teasingly, making him shudder, her lips pressing into his skin again, “I don’t think I’ve had one like this before.”

His stubble would brush past her skin as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and Rose felt a thrill at the image of a smirk working at the corners of his lips.

“Hmm, good.” He growled, her fingers becoming more urgent against her own sex as she thought of his fingers tightening around her ass, “Then I get to leave my imprint in you so no one else will ever be able to please you just the way I can.”

Rose inhaled sharply at the thought of Daryl flipping her onto her back on the bed and pinning her, the concentrated, strained look on his face replaced by a confident, dominating smirk that twisted his lips in such a way that she found utterly irresistible. His calluses would pass over her skin as he stripped her of her clothes, laying claim to even inch of her as he kissed the breath from her lungs, leaving her head spinning. Her fingers slid over her own entrance again as she imagined Daryl passing his own digits over her, humming into the kiss at the feel of the thick moisture that greeted him, two fingers easily passing through the outer ring of muscles that guarded her.

Arching her hips off the bed, Rose buried her face deeply into her pillow again as she thrust her fingers in and out of herself, Daryl’s thicker digits replacing her own slender ones. Her walls throbbed and clenched around them, stretching as a third was added, pressing in deeper while her free hand left her breast to tangle in her messy strawberry hair, breath leaving her in short, strained pants. He would scissor, his fingers readying her for his thicker girth as it pressed into her knee, throbbing and ready to claim her at a second’s notice.

“D-Daryl, please…” she would beg him when she couldn’t take it anymore, arching her hips up each time he thrust his fingers into her as she broke their kiss to breath, clenching tight to his biceps in an attempt to anchor herself. “Please…I-I can’t….I need you….inside…please…”

She could see his smirk clearly in her mind as he pulled back from her and moved off the bed to undress, the process agonizingly slower than usual as she waited for him. She would reach for him as he crawled slowly back onto the bed until he was kneeling between her legs, pressing his hard dick against her and running his head agonizingly slow between her entrance and clit, holding her legs in each hand. She would whimper at his teasing, arching her hips up as she silently begged him to fuck her, biting down on one of her fingers. She imagined his strained chuckle as he lined himself up with her entrance and gave one hard thrust, completely sheathing himself inside of her.

Rose threw her head back and opened her mouth in a silent cry of pleasure as she pressed her fingers in as deep as they would go to simulate the feeling of Daryl’s dick spearing her, arching her hips high off the bed. Her fingers began to move of their own accord after that, thrusting hard and fast into her just the way she imagined Daryl would, his fingers tight around her knees, panting and groaning at the feel of her walls throbbing tightly around him.

“Fu-fuck, princess…” his voice would come out strained, course, as she would look up at him hazily, watching the sweat bead on his forehead, her skin humming at the thought of her nickname being used like that while he was looking lustfully down her, watching her breasts move with each hard thrust. “You’re so…so damn…tight!” she groaned as her fingers pressed in deeper imagining him lean in closer to capture one of her nipples in his mouth as the head of his dick slammed into her g-spot, pulling a moan from her lips as she arched off the bed.

“Oh god, Daryl…ri-right…right there…” she gasped out desperately, crying out for him as he adjusted his position and slammed as hard into as he could, hitting that same exact spot. “Y-yes, oh fuck, Daryl…please…please don’t…stop!”

Her fingers got faster, pressing insistently into that spot in time to her fantasy as Daryl thrust hard and fast into her, one wave of pleasure crashing down on her even before the one before had subsided, her body buzzing as every single cell seized with pleasure, pushing her higher and higher. Daryl’s thrusts would get harder and deeper, his mouth leaving her nipple as he grit his jaw in concentration, panting heavily in time with her.

“R-Rose…I-I won’t…much…longer…” he rasped, hands clamped almost painfully around her legs. She would look at him and lean up to wrap her arms tight around his neck, clinging tight to him as she teetered just on the edge of oblivion. “C-cum with me…Daryl!” she begged breathlessly.

Her orgasm crashed down over her like a tidal wave not seconds later, knocking the breath from Rose’s lungs as her whole body seized, eyes rolling back into her head as her toes curled inward. Her walls clamped down around her fingers and pulled them in as deep as they could go, coating them in her juices just as they would on Daryl’s dick as she came, another strong wave of pleasure crashing over her at the thought of how it would feel to have his hot load getting shot deep inside her to fill her womb.

Rose collapsed back onto the bed as she regained control of her body, eyes sliding closed as she took in deep, shaky breathes while she came down from her high, fingers sliding out from inside her as she pulled her hand carefully from her shorts. Her eyes opened with some difficulty as she brought her drenched hand to her face, spreading her fingers as she tiredly watched her juices shine in the moonlight before she brought her digits to her lips to lick them clean, wondering briefly how Daryl’s cum would taste on her tongue. A tired smile tugged her lips at the thought while the energy slowly left her body with each passing moment, eyelids drooping.

“I guess…I’ll never really…know…” she whispered to herself as her hand fell to rest against her stomach and her had lulled to the side as her body, exhausted from it’s activities, began to shut itself down for the remainder of the night. An image came to the forefront of Rose’s mind as she drifted off, an image of Daryl settling himself beside her on the bed and pulling her to his chest, his arms wrapped tight around her while he covered them both with the sheet to keep them warm. She smiled to herself, imagining tucking her head against his neck as her legs tangled with his, breathing in the scent of the forest and sweat on his skin while they both drifted off to sleep while she unconsciously whispered to him.

“I love you, Daryl….”


	14. The Killer Within

The following morning started early for the newly rested group; during breakfast, a meeting was held to figure out what chores needed to be done that day, what they needed the most at the current time and who would be best for such jobs. While Hershel was left inside with the team that had saved him, the rest of the group was outside; while Elijah has set himself up under one of the hoods of the Atlanta survivors’ car in the west entry of the yard with aid from Sheon and Alex to be sure the vehicles were still in good working order, Shawn is further down with his two eldest daughters, who were helping him show Rick, T-Dog,Carol, and Daryl where they were planting their crops and how to take care of them.

“We’ve already planted the seeds and set everything up to start growing.” Shawn explained as they looked out over the small patch of land that had been carved out for farming, “Right now, all we need to do is to make sure we water the crops and get rid of any weeds we see. Like this,” he bent down to pull some weeds up that were growing just on the edge of one of the vegetable patches, tossing it off to the side and dusting off his hands as he stood straight once more.

“Any chance we might be able to extend the farmland further up the yard so we could plant more?” Rick asked, looking at the yard of tall grass surrounding them as Shawn put a hand up to shield his eyes as he smiled, “Yeah, we thought of that, too. It’s a slow process, though, having to pull up so much of that tall grass to make room for the crops.”

“Only been slow because they’re so few of us at a time to do it.” Rose said, handing baskets to the four men, “With more of us here, the process can go a bit faster.”

“What do we need these for?” Daryl frowned, eyeing the wicker in his hands before glancing quizzically up at Rose as she smiled, “Well, grass are still greens, you know, and, if it’s dry enough, we can use it for the fire, too. It’s not good to waste anything nowadays.” She found the weed her father had tossed off to the side and tucked it into her own basket, quirking a brow at Shawn as he smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck, “Everything has a dual purpose and we will find it.”

The trio look at one another, impressed at the Andersons’ ingenuity and resourcefulness. Shawn smiles gently at Rose and gently tussles her hair as Rick, Carol, and Daryl knelt to join Anna in ripping the grass up while T-Dog sighed, glancing at the basket in his hands.

“Today’s gonna be a long day…” he mumbled, kneeling down with the others as Anna gives him a reassuring smile, opening her mouth to say something when she suddenly noticed the absence of a couple members of their group.

“Hey, weren’t Glenn and Maggie going to help us down here?” she looked at her father, who blinked and nodded while they both looked around the yard together, Shawn scratching his head.

“Thought I saw ‘em head for the guard tower after breakfast.” Daryl said, nodding toward it, making the entire group look up.

“Weren’t they on guard last night?” Rose furrowed her brows, cocking her head slightly, “At the very least, they should’ve gone back to the cells for some rest.”

Shawn shrugs and cups his hands around his mouth as he calls for the couple, “Hey Glenn, Maggie!”

Something jumped behind the glass and a head poked up to gaze out at them. A moment later, the young Asian slid awkwardly out from behind the tower door leading onto the balcony, hurriedly buttoning up his jeans while his shirt was missing. The group watches, bemused, as he smiles sheepishly, like a little kids who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Hey guys, uh…what…what’s up?” he called as Maggie appears behind him, fixing her shirt. Shawn slowly crosses his arms with an amused smirk as Anna bites her bottom lip, exchanging an amused look with Carol while T-Dog is laughing. Rose covers up a giggle with her hand and Daryl and Rick are smirking as they stand up beside Shawn, crossing their own arms.

“You two comin’?” Daryl called, still smirking; Glenn closes one eye, shielding his face against the early morning lightly, “What?”

The team shares another laugh.

“Daryl’s asked if you’re coming.” Rose piped up, standing straight with her hands on her hips as she grins up at the couple like a Cheshire cat, “We could really use a couple more hands down here, if either of you has one to spare.”

Red rushed to Glenn’s cheeks as he nervously clears his throat, “R-right, we’ll be right there!” he promised, ushering Maggie back into the tower and closing the door behind them as the team exchange another laugh as they kneel to continue their work, although T-Dog suddenly looks up, spotting something in the courtyard that makes the smile slip from his face.

“Hey Rick, Shawn!”

The two men look up and then in the direction T is pointing, spotting the two prisoners they’d set up in another cell block making their way toward them. The smiles slip from their faces as they stand straight.

“This can’t be good…” Shawn murmured, starting toward the duo with Rose and Anna behind him as Rick motions for the others to come as well. “What’re the two of you doing out here? You’re supposed to be in your cell block.” Shawn says with a frown, crossing his arms once more as Rick moves up beside him, frowning deeply at Axel and Oscar.

“We made an agreement with the two of you.”

Axel looks pleadingly between the two leaders, looking completely horrified and desperate as he shakily crosses his arms before him. Rose and Anna look at one another with identical frowns on their lips.

“We haven’t forgotten our deal, sir, but please, here us out…” Axel gulped thickly, practically hugging himself now as Glenn and Maggie come out of the guard tower to join them, frowning at the prisoners as well, “But, see, there’s something you’ve got to understand, we….we just can’t live in that cell block another minute, not like this, not with all those bodies of the people we knew or all that blood and brains everywhere….we have ghosts in there!”

“The two of you should be moving those bodies out about now.” Daryl said gruffly, looking skeptically between both men.

“Yeah, and burning ‘em, too!” T-Dog pipes up; Axel hurriedly shook his head, on the verge of hysterics, “We’ve tried, really…”

“Problem is, the fence on the far side of the prison is down…” Oscar interjected, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other as he looked slowly between each of the other survivors, “We can’t even get one body out there without a crowd of those things lining up…can’t hardly even dump ‘em before we have to run back inside…”

Axel looked pleadingly between each member of the group, “Look, you have to believe us, we had nothing to do with Thomas and Andres, honestl. If you were trying to prove a point, then mission accomplished. Just….please, give us a chance to prove we can be a part of your group, we’ll do whatever it takes. But don’t sent us back to that place…”

“The deal we made is none negotiable.” Rick said coldl, frowning at the two prisoners, “You have two options: either live in the cell block we helped clear out for you or hit the road.”

Oscar heaved a long, drawn out sigh, looking at Axel with a frown, “See, I told you this was a waste of time, man. This group ain’t no different from the pricks who shot up our friends at the start of all this. Do any of you know how many friends’ corpses we’ve had to drag out just this week? We just had to…throw ‘em out like…Those were good men who had our backs against the real bad guys on the inside. Guys like Thomas and Andrew. Yeah, we’ve all made mistakes that landed us here, chief, and neither Axel nor I are gonna pretend to be saints, but you have to believe us, we’re paid our dues. We’ve paid enough that both of us would much rather hit the road than be forced back into that shitthole.”

Rick exchanged a look with Shawn, who looked torn himself and sighing quietly while the ex-policeman looked to his second man. Daryl slowly shook his head back and forth, eyeing the prisoners mistrustfully. Rick turned back to the two men and motioned to Daryl to take them to the entrance of the prison, where he locked them in the small, fenced in area between the front entrance and the entrance into the yard.

“Can we really just send them away…?” Rose asked softly, crossing her arms as she looked between each member of the group with a frown, “I know they aren’t exactly the purest people on earth, but they’re willing to prove themselves and at least try to help.”

“We should at least consider letting them stay…” T-Dog agreed, earning disbelieving looks from the rest of the Atlanta group as Shawn and Anna nod their heads quietly. Rick wets his lips, glancing at Daryl as he rejoins them.

“None of you can really be serious…” he finally says after a short stretch of silence, looking between T-Dog and the Andersons, “Those two would be living in a cell next door, possibly just waiting for a chance to grab our weapons. We let them in, we’ll have to go back to sleeping with one eye open again.”

“Thing is, that never really stopped for me…” T-Dog sighed, crossing his arms slowly and shrugged, “But what would be the big deal if we did bring them into the fold. We’d be more merciful just putting them down now instead of sending them out on those roads…”

Glenn frowned and shifted a little uncomfortably, glancing in the prisoners direction, “I don’t know…Axel seems a bit unstable, don’t you think?”

“We have to think of what we’ve been through, too…” Carol agreed, chewing her bottom lip, “I mean, what about all this? You Andersons risked so much just to take the prison and make it into a home, not just for yourselves, but for all of us. What if they try to take it from us?”

“It has been just our groups for so long…” Maggie pointed out uneasily, “And we don’t know either of these men….it would feel too…weird to have a couple of strangers join us.”

“We have to be compassionate, though…we’re all in this thing together.” Shawn pointed out, looking kindly at Maggie with his head cocked slightly, “Just like you and your family was when you took all of us in back on the farm…”

“We didn’t really get much of a choice in that, seeing as how Rick came charging up to the house with his boy, shot and bleeding….” Maggie pointed out, crossing her arms slowly, “And then Daryl brought rose back and the rest followed not too long after.”

“Neither of them can even kill any walkers!” Glenn argued.

“All the more reason to let them stay.” Anna spoke up, frowning deeply, “They won’t be able to survive out there without the ability to defend themselves. We should keep them here and teach them how to handle the new world properly.”

“Yes, but these men are convicts, bottom line.” Carol said, making T-Dog pointed out that Axel and Oscar could possibly have less blood on their hands than any of them.”

“I know guys like these,” Daryl pointed out, frowning, “Hell, I grew up with guys like these. They might be degenerates, but they ain’t psychos. I could’ve easily been with them just as I am with all of you.”

“So you’re on our side?” Rose looked at Daryl with a quirked brow, hopeful although her heart sank when he shook his head.

“You kidding, hell no! We went through hell this past winter before we were all reunited and they’ve been all cozy up in that cafeteria. Send them on their way and let ‘em take their chances out there just like we did.” Daryl said with a frown.

“We’re basically sending them to their deaths, then!” Rose argued, putting her hands on her hips. Rick cleared his throat loudly before the two could start getting into it, looking exasperatedly amused.

“Look, this isn’t the first time I’ve come across something like this, someone putting up an innocent front to get what they want. There was one kid I arrested when I was a rookie, only about nineteen years old, who was wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. While being interrogated and during his trial, he blubbered like a baby, ended up suckering the jury and being acquitted due to insufficient evidence. Two weeks later, he shot another girl.” He looked between each member of their group, face hard, resolve unwavering, “We’ve all been through too much already and we’re not going to risk it. Our deal with them stands.”

As though this settled everything, Rick turned to address Shawn as Rose and Anna exchange looks with one another and sigh, frowning. T-Dog sighed, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

“Still doesn’t feel right…” he muttered under his breath as Shawn reluctantly agreed they would put together a week’s worth of provisions for the prisoners and send them on their way. “These guys might not last a week…”

“Well, it’s their choice, isn’t it?” Rick said sternly as he looks at him again, “It’s them or us on this and I, personally, would rather have their blood on my hands than any of ours’.”

“Well I would rather it was no body’s blood.” Rose said softly, crossing her arms tight as she turned and trudged back toward the crop field.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At around this time, Carl and Sophia are inside, finishing up a pair of crutches for Hershel. Lori, Beth, and Christina come walking up to them to check their progress as Beth exchanges a smile with Carl. Sophia stands up from where she’s sitting on the staircase leading up to the higher cells, holding one of the newly mad crutches in her hand and smiling.

“All right, let’s get these to Hershel!” she chirped happily, offering Carl a hand up as he nodded in agreement, smiling. Lori chuckles softly and Christina exchanges an amused look with Beth while they lead the way toward Hershel’s cell.

Hershel himself is laying on his bunk, trying to pull himself upright with some difficulty. Christina and Beth both move to help him swing his legs over the side of the bed while he grips the bunk overhead to keep himself upright. Carl and Sophia bring him the crutches and he immediately reaches for them as soon as he lays eyes on them.

“Just be sure and take your time, Hershel.” Lori told him gently as Christina and Beth help him up and fit the crutches under his arms.

“Don’t push yourself too hard, daddy.” Beth pleaded, helping to steady him as he wobbled unsteadily for a moment before finding his balance again and trying to take a few steps.

“Not much else I can do…” Hershel huffed, a little out of breath now. “Besides, I can’t stand looking at the bottom of that bunk another minute. Woah…” he loses his balance for a second, but then catches himself just as Beth and Christina catch his arms to steady him. He looks gratefully at both of them, smiling, “You know, I think I'm able to go pretty steady now.”

“That makes for a pretty good start.” Christina smiled gently, cocking her head as she and Beth stayed behind Hershel to be sure he was steady on his feet, “Do you want to take a little break or keep going?”

Hershel smiled brightly as he looked up toward the barred windows high on the wall, the sunlight filtering into the cell block warm against his face, “You know, I think I might be up for a little stroll outside.” He said brightly as he left his cell, missing the impressed, worried look Lori exchanged with Beth as they followed him.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sheon is left with the task of locking the prisoners in one of the dog runs after they’re given supplies while the group finishes their chores around the prison. He explains about how they’ve been given enough to last them a week out on the road as he’s locking the door, promising they’d be back for the two once they’d finished what needed to be done. Axel and Oscar watch him somberly from behind the bars.

“Thanks bro…” Axel tells him sincerely, nodding gratefully to the young man as Oscar frowns at him, shaking his head slowly at his friend; Sheon glances at him quietly for a moment, then turns away, his expression schooled into a hard, unreadable mask.

“Just sit tight here…won’t take long…” he tells them before he headed back toward the others, who’re going for a quick run out into the forest for some firewood. Elijah and Alex were still hard at work looking for the cars at the west entry of the prison, but Sheon had come down to make sure things were running smoothly. He rejoins them in time to join the group heading out for what they needed, his eyes scanning the surrounding trees critically as a few scattered walkers shuffle out of the trees, making Glenn withdraw his pistol; Rick stops him.

“Save your ammo, there aren’t that many.” He tells the young Asian, who frowned, but conceded with a nod, returning his gun to it’s holster, “If the prison armory hadn’t been picked clean like it had, we could probably spare it…”

“Once we have everything all organized and everyone’s a little more comfortable, we can start organizing runs,” Shawn pointed out as they headed out into the trees, picking their way through the brush as several of them are carrying axes. Sheon is at the back of the group, totting the wheel barrel they’ll use to carry the firewood back. “The sooner we get that all taken care of, the better off we’ll be in the long run.”

“Yeah…we should focus on getting this wood first, though.” Rick agreed as they began collecting sticks and large pieces of wood from the forest floor, “Having clean water comes first and cooked food comes first.”

“Plus we might need it if bodies pile up outside the fences.” Anna pointed out, looking back toward the chain link protecting what they now called home, “We’e probably gonna have to make a separate pile for that.”

The men all glanced up thoughtfully as Rick eyes the dog runs between the guard towers, “We could probably stack some firewood in those runs there.” He said, pointing toward them as the rest of the group look around, then nod together thoughtfully, “Could be good to have an emergency pile as well, just in case we can’t leave the prison to get more.”

Shawn nodded his head in agreement, dusting his hands off momentarily, “Remind me a little later to show you where we took the walkers bodies to burn when we cleared the yards and cell block. Better you know so we don’t risk contaminating the soil.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

While Rick and Shawn’s group were gathering firewood and T-Dog was helping Carol clear the front yard, Beth, Carl, Lori, Christina, and Sophia help Hershel carefully out their cell block into the courtyard. Lori walks behind as Beth and Christina walk in front of the Greene patriarch while Carl and Sophia open the doors to let them through.

“I’m right here if you need help.” Lori told Hershel as she held his arm while she, Christina, and Beth helped him down the steps, Beth encouraging him to be careful. Hershel is looking around the courtyard through the chain link, breathing in a slow, contented sigh at the sight of the clean pavement and the potted plants against the fence, easily relaxed at the knowledge that they were safe here and didn’t have to constantly be looking over their shoulders like before. He’s so busy checking out their new home, in fact, that he nearly loses his balance and falls down the steps, smiling gratefully as the women quickly steady him and Lori gently reprimands him, telling him to watch his step.

Nodding quietly, Hershel looks toward the fence once more as the group crosses the courtyard, smiling as Sophia, who’s carrying Keith, sets the toddler down on his feet, encouraging him to walk along with him. The rest of the group chuckles softly, amused, Hershel smiling widely, causing the corners of his eyes to wrinkle. They spot the rest of their group just outside the fences surrounding the prison, collecting wood just on the edge of the trees; Daryl and Rose are the first to notice as they point them out to the rest of the group, Rose smiling brightly as she shields her eyes against the sunlight. Each of the others gives their own bright, joyful smile at the sight of one of their own up and moving around again, Glenn waving to his father-in-law happily, mindful of the walkers that could be just out of sight.

“You’re doing great, Daddy.” Beth said with her own wide smile, eyes glistening with unshed tears at knowing her father was going to be all right. Carl smiled himself, looking playfully at the older man.

“Hey Hershel, ready for a race?” he challenged, making Hershel chuckle softly and smile bemusedly at him.

“Just gimme another day to get used to these things,” he indicated his crutches and winked, “then I’ll take you on.”

“Deal.” Carl nodded as everyone looks on happily; Maggie can barely contain her glee at seeing her father back on her feet, her smile so wide and bright on might be afraid her face would split in two as she lets out a short, joyful laugh. Rick shifts to stand from where he and the others stand just outside the fences, looking on proudly as he exchanges a smile with Lori, who ducks her head, almost shyly, and runs a gentle hand over her swollen belly.

A chorus of snarls and growls suddenly breaks the peaceful atmosphere around the group, however, shattering their happy moment as Carl and Sophia whip around, spotting the herd of walkers pouring out from the inner courtyard. Keith shrieks as Sophia scoops him back into her arms while Carl calls out a warning to the others.

The smiles are immediately gone from the entire group’s faces as they all spot the walkers descending on their families. The firewood is abandoned where they were standing as they make a break for the front gate, Sheon accidentally toppling the wheel barrel as he makes a desperate dash toward the prison to protect his son.

Gunshots echo around them as the group is forced to open fire. Lori, Carl, Sophia, and Christina try to cover Hershel as Beth gets him to safety in one of the cell block entrances, although they soon get separated as the walkers fill the courtyard around them. Maggie, Carol, and T-Dog do what they can as Rick and Shawn yell for the group to get to safety. Beth opens a door leading back inside and holds it open as she turns to make sure Hershel is right behind her as he tries to climb the stairs. A walker snarls and shambles after him as Beth looks on with wide eyes.

“Daddy, look out behind you!”

Hershel whirls to look and uses one of his crutches to catch the walker in the chest and send it tumbling backward. Shawn and Rick are the first to reach the front gate and pull desperately at the lock keeping it closed as Rose shouts for Sheon to throw the keys. He quickly yanks them from his pocket and tosses them to her while she in turn tosses them to her father. Shawn catches them and hurries to fit the key into the lock as the group in the courtyard continues to defend themselves against the walkers flooding in.

T-Dog is the first to notice the gate open as Maggie opens another door leading into their cell block, calling for Lori and Carl. Christina hurriedly ushers the two in front of her and pulls the door closed behind them while Sophia is cornered across the courtyard with Carol and T-Dog, cradling Keith close as they continue to shoot into the crowd. Shawn is shaking as he tries to open the gate, his teeth grit and jaw set in concentration while Rick tells him to hurry.

Inside, Maggie and Christina usher Lori and Carl toward the safety of their cell block, hoping in the back of their minds that their family would be all right outside. These thoughts, however, were dashed from their minds as another herd of walkers comes shuffling out from the cells, growling and snarling as they spot them. Christina hurriedly grabs Lori’s arm and pulls her back toward the door leading into the prison tombs as Carl and Maggie cover them. They manage to pull the barred door closed behind them to keep the herd rom pursuing and hurry deeper into the prison itself to find a safe place to hide.

Rick and Shawn’s group finally manage to open the front gate and get back inside, pushing past Axel and Oscar as they look on in confusion and astonishment. Rick hisses at them to get out of the way as Shawn grabs the next lock and hurries to open it while Daryl and Rose cling onto the gate, staring up at the courtyard with wide, worried eyes.

T-Dog fights his way toward the gate for the inner courtyard and hurries to close it, putting down several walkers that try to get through. A walker appears behind him and lungs for him with a wide maw.

Shawn manages to get the gate open and the group makes a break for the courtyard while Axel and Oscar can only look on in shock. They exchange a look and then Axel looks after them.

“Hey, what about us?” he called as they hurry after to see what the hell was going on.

T-Dog’s cry can be heard throughout the prison as the walker takes a chunk of his shoulder; Carol and Sophia can only look on in horror as Keith wails in fright. T-Dog elbows the walker as it pulls back, tendons and flesh dangling from it’s lips as its teeth grind audibly with each bite, jaw slackening as a bullet is put through its skull. Carol blinks back tears as she yanks one of the doors leading into the prison open, calling for T-Dog to hurry as she pulls Sophia and Keith in with her. T-Dog glances in their direction, telling them to go as he hurries after, slamming the door closed behind them.

The west entry gate flies open not seconds after as Alex and Elijah come charging into the courtyard to find out the commotion; Alex begins to fire into the crowd of walkers without hesitation as Elijah slices through with his katana. The group that had gone out to collect firewood arrives a minute later, pulling the gate into the front yard open and cutting away at the walkers without hesitation. Hershel and Beth can only watch from a nearby closed gate, although Rick stops momentarily to ask them if they knew what happened. Beth explains about the gate at the back of the inner courtyard being opened.

“Where is everyone?!” Shawn called, stopping next to Rick as he looked quickly back at the two.

“We saw Maggie lead Lori, Carl, and Christina into C block!” Hershel told him quickly as Beth nodded, tears gathering in her eyes as she informed them that T-Dog had been bite. Sheon asks her quickly if she’d seen where Keith had been taken. She informed him that Carol, Sophia, and T had taken him inside. He looked somewhat relieved, but still shaken as Rick tells the two to stay put while they dealt with the rest of the walkers. Once all of them have been killed, the group makes their way toward the inner courtyard to inspect the gate through which the walkers had come.

“Someone broke these chains.” Elijah said as he held said object in his hand, frowning at the lock still attached at one head before he glanced up at the adults, “Someone must’ve took an ax or cutters to ‘em….”

Anna takes one end of the cut chain as Axel and Oscar arrive at the gates behind them, drawing Rick’s attention as his expressions darkens. The rest of the group turn to look at them as well, a few narrowing their eyes suspiciously, although they don’t get the chance to say anything before a loud, blaring alarm roars to life from the prison speakers high on the walls. Walkers from the woods come ambling out as Elijah and Anna drop the chains to look around.

“Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me?” Daryl snarled, fists clenching tight around his crossbow as everyone stares around, wide-eyed, in disbelief, a few watching as the walkers drawn in by the noise attach themselves to the outer fences. Neither Sheon nor Alex hesitate or stop to think as they start to shoot any and all speakers they can see, encouraging anyone else with a gun to do the same, even as the alarm continued to blare throughout the prison. Rick even tells Hershel and Beth to get back as he shoots a speaker close to where they’re holed up before he turns and stalks toward the prisoners, aiming his colt at them.

“How the hell is this all happening?!” He snarled, glaring at both of them as Shawn tries to calm him down; Oscar and Axel quickly put up their hands, eying the pistol in Rick’s hands.

“Woah there, boss, calm down…” Oscar said slowly, calmly, meeting Rick’s gaze evenly to let him know he wasn’t bullshitting him, “This has to be the back up generators starting up, that’s all.”

“You know how to turn these things off?” Shawn asked him quickly, frowning.

“This prison has three that’re connected to a diesel tank, each that controls a certain part of the prison. They were shut off when the prison got overrun.”

“If those generators were on, would someone be able to open the main gates electronically if they were at full power?” Elijah inquired, looking quizzically at Oscar, who shrugged a little.

“I’m not sure, I was only working in the generator room a few days…it might be possible.” Oscar said softly, frowning. Rick nodded, grabbing him by the shoulder of his jumper.

“You’re coming with us, then.” He says darkly, pulling Oscar along with him into the cell block to find the missing members of their group.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Somewhere amidst the corridors of the prison, T-Dog is trying to lead Carol, Sophia, and Keith to safety without getting caught by walkers. Dodging around corners and checking each and every corridor they come to, it soon becomes obvious that T-Dog is having trouble trying to keep moving. Carol tries to convince him to stop, but he refuses.

“T, you need to stop!” Sophia told him quickly, grabbing his arm and looking pleadingly up at him, “Please, you’re in pain, you shouldn’t push yourself…”

“I don’t have any other choice, I’m not just going to sit here and wait for death.” T-Dog grunts out in pain as he holds tight to his injured shoulder, leaning heavily against one of the cement walls as Sophia and Carol force him to stop.

“We’ll do what we have to, we won’t let you become one of those things…” Carol said shakily, holding tight to his arm with tears swimming in his eyes. T-Dog shakes his head.

“No, I…I can’t ask either of you to do that….not when you have the kid to worry about.” He nodded to Keith, who had his face buried in Sophia’s shoulder and was whimpering fearfully. Carol and Sophia shake their heads, frowning together.

“That’s the pact we all made, remember?” they argued, watching as T-Dog stubbornly shakes his head and pushes off the wall, panting.

“No, this is God’s plan…He’ll take care of me just as he always has. Right now, he needs me to lead the three of you safely out of these tunnels.” He told them, motioning for them to follow. Sophia and Carol frown after the man and glance worriedly at one another before sighing as Carol hurried Sophia and Keith in front of her, chancing a glance over her shoulder to be sure nothing would sneak up behind them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In another part of the prison, Maggie, Carol, Lori, and Christina are facing similar problems as they try to navigate the maze of corridors without being discovered or cornered. Maggie and Carl are careful to check around every corner before they advance, each with their guns cocked ready to fire as Christina sticks close to Lori’s side, glancing every once in a while over her shoulder to make sure they weren’t taken by surprise. Lori suddenly starts to slow, her stride slow and unsteady as she cups a hand over her swollen belly and leans heavily into a nearby wall, gritting her teeth to keep from crying out in pain. Christina is immediately at her side, putting an arm around her for support as she calls Maggie and Carl back to their side.

“What’s going on, is she okay?” Maggie asked as she looked worriedly at Lori while Christina rubbed her back, frowning deeply when the woman shook her head.

  
“No, something must be wrong…”

“Was she bit?” Carl asked with concern as he frowned worriedly at his mother, who shook her head once more.

“No, no I…I think the baby’s…coming!” she grunted out in pain, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes while Christina, Maggie, and Carl’s hearts drop fearfully and Carl gently takes her hand, shaking.

A snarl comes from a corridor leading off to their right, drawing the group’s attention as they turn; Carl whirls with his gun up, ready to shoot, but Maggie puts a hand on his, shaking her head.

“There isn’t time, we have to take care of your mom! C’mon!” she said quickly as she puts an arm around Lori from the other side, helping Christina support her as they try to hurry down the corridor as fast as they came, only to hear the tall-tale signs of another herd coming from their other side as shadows cross the cement wall before them. That was when Carl spotted the door leading into the boiler room.

“Quick, in here!” he said, pulling the door open and ushering the three women in front of him before pulling the door closed behind them, cursing under his breath when it wouldn’t close fully.He finally leaves it be and stares out through the crack to watch the shadows of the walkers as they pass by the room without realizing they were inside.

Maggie and Christina, meanwhile, get Lori into the other room, where she leans heavily into another one of the walls, clutching onto a nearby shelf as she tries to hold in her cries of pain. The two younger girls can only look on in worry, exchanging a glance with identical frowns on their faces as they are unsure what to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the cell block, the group tries to figure out a way to stop the alarm while Rick and the Andersons desperately look for their missing family members. Daryl and Glenn hurry into the cells with the prisoners right behind them, informing Rick and Shawn of the five walkers they’d had to put down in the common area.

“There were four more walkers in here.” Rose said as she came out from Christina and Sophia’s cell, the color drained from her face as tears were gathering in her eyes, “But we can’t find hide nor hair of Chrissy or anyone else!”

“They could’ve been pushed further back into the prison…” Glenn pointed out with a frown, his brows furrowed deeply as he worried for his girlfriend as he looked between each of the others while Shawn hugged Rose tight.

“Someone’s here playing games with us…” Rick said in a low, furious voice, his fingers tight enough around his colt that it turned his knuckles white, “We’re going to need to split up to find the others. The first group to find the generators is to shut ‘em down.”

“Well then let’s go, we haven’t got all day to stand around.” Daryl said as the group hurries from the cell block to search the prison.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Don’t you worry about those alarms, just focus on your breathing, okay?” Christina tells Lori as calmly as she’s able, encouraging her to breath as slowly and evenly as she was able to help her through the pain, holding one of her hands as Maggie has her other hand and Carl looks on worriedly.

“We can’t just ignore that alarm, what if it attracts more walkers?” he asks, glancing back in the direction of the door as though expecting walkers were going to come bursting through any second. Christina shakes her head, frowning.

“We can’t worry about that now, we need to focus on your mom.” She said, putting a gentle arm around Lori, “C’mon Lori, let’s try and lay you down here.”

Lori shakes her head, a few small tears escaping down her cheeks, “N-no, no, this baby’s coming now.”

“We have to get her back to the cell block,” Carl said quickly, looking between Christina and Maggie with wide, frightened eyes, “We have to get her back to Hershel!”

“No, it’s too risky.” Christina shook her head, “We can’t get caught out there at a time like this. We’re just going to have to deliver this baby right here.”

Lori forces a small laugh, shaking her head as though amused while she looks toward the ceiling, “Great…” she pants, grunting out as another wave of pain crashes through her.

“What’s wrong?! Is she okay?” Carl asked frantically, gulping as Christina reassured him Lori was fine while she and Maggie moved to help her get her pants off. Lori kicked off her shoes and lifted each leg in turn as the two pulled her jeans off, her hands braced against the shelves in front of her. Maggie stands to support her again as Christina speaks calmly to Carl.

“Carl, we’re going to need your help with this, okay?” she looks gently at him, meeting his gaze calmly as she took his hand, “You’re going to have to be strong and help deliver your baby brother or sister, do you think you can do that?”

Carl searches Christina’s eyes for a moment before looking slowly at his mom again and nodding quietly, “Y-yeah…” he whispered, taking a deep breath to steady himself as he looked back at Christina and Maggie, “Do either of you know how to deliver a baby?”

“Well…Hershel taught us and my mom even gave me a few tips on this kinda thing, but this is actually the first time we’re going to experience it first hand…” Christina said softly, kneeling beside Lori and telling Carl to hold her hand as she moves between her legs to examine her. She frowned quietly, though, unsure. Lori pants and whimpers out that she felt the need to push, making Christina nod.

“All right, Maggie, Carl, help me support her.” She said, helping Maggie and Carl loop an arm around Lori each to keep her upright as she kneels behind her, encouraging her to push. Lori cries out in pain as she does, gripping hard on Maggie and Carl as tears streak her face. Carl looks worriedly at her as Maggie and Christina encourage her while she assures her son she’s fine.

“You’re doing great, Lori, just keep going.” Maggie said softly as Christina had a finger at her opening to feel the baby, her breath tight in her throat as she counted the seconds between contractions in her head, “C’mon, Lori, your body should know what to do, just let it do all the work.”

Lori suddenly yelps and cries out loudly as something warm and thick coats Christina’s fingers, dribbling down her palm as the color left her face, “No no, stop Lori, stop, don’t push. Something’s wrong.” She said quickly, pulling her hand back and paling further at the blood that coated her hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in the corridors, T-Dog, Carol, Sophia, and Keith are still trying to escape the walkers. T-Dog has weakened sufficiently and has to lean heavily on Carol as they continue moving.

“We’re almost there.” He pants, his shirt soaked through with blood as he grips his companion tightly; Sophia glances behind them quickly to make sure they aren’t being followed as she hurries around another corner after the two, only to come up short when they spotted a couple of walkers waiting at the end of the short corridor for them. Carol lifts her gun to shoot, but it just clicks audibly as the chamber is completely empty. She quickly grabs T-Dog’s arm, trying to pull him away as Sophia quickly moves to retreat, hugging Keith close to her. T stands his ground, however, shaking his head.

“No, we can’t go back when we’re so close!” he says stubbornly. Without warning, he gives a short, loud war cry and charges toward the walkers before either Carol or Sophia can stop him, pushing them backward into the wall behind them. Mother and daughter cry out for him, tears swimming in their eyes.

“Get outta here!” T-Dog screams at them, looking back over his shoulder as Carol gently grabs Sophia and Keith, pushing them in front of her toward the door at the end of the corridor, neither able to tear their eyes from the courageous man as their hearts broke at his sacrifice. He cries out loudly as both the walkers began to feast on him, tears tracking both Carol and Sophia’s cheeks as he yells at them just to go until one of the walkers bites down on his neck, silencing him for good. Carol grabs Sophia and pushes her through the door leading outside as both sob for their fallen comrade.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In another part of the prison, Rick is leading a group through the corridors, trying to locate the generator room and steer clear of the walkers. Daryl is flanking him with Oscar while Elijah and Rose bring up the rear to avoid any unnecessary surprises. It isn’t long until they arrive at a room marked with a sign indicating it was the one they were looking for.

The group files quickly into the room and Daryl slams the door behind them, barricading it with his body; Rose and Oscar help him try to keep the door closed as Rick and Elijah look over the generators in an attempt to figure out how to shut them off.

“Any time now, Eli!” Rick said quickly as Elijah observes the old machines, looking lost and confused as he scratched his head.

“I’m good with the internal works of a car, not something like this!” he said quickly as he tried to figure how where the off switch is. Rose nudged Oscar, telling him to help the two and promising she and Daryl had the door covered. He nodded and hurried to look the generators over before pointing out the control panel to both men. Elijah nods gratefully and moves to shut the generator down when a figure appeared behind him, sunlight glinting off the blade of an axe as it came whishing down through the air.

Elijah hears the footsteps and moves out of the way of the weapon before it can embed itself in his flesh, looking quickly over his shoulder at Andrew as he raised the axe again to strike; Rick tackles him, grabbing onto the axe as he and the prisoner wrestle over it for control. Andrew knees Rick in the stomach, throwing him off into the generator. Elijah steps between them and blocks the axe with the blade of his sword, pushing Andrew back as Rick pulls out his colt to shoot, only for it to be knocked out of his hand as Andrew kicked the teen back into him.

Rose and Daryl can only watch what was happening form the door as they try to keep it closed, struggling against the force of the walkers pushing against it from the other side. Rose grips onto the wall behind her, bracing her feet as best she can as Daryl pushes his weight back into the door as hard as he can, both panting with the effort.

Elijah has managed to block another blow from the axe, although Andrew has pinned him and Rick back against the generator now, blood trailing down his palm and wrist as the blade dug into his flesh. An audible click sounds from beside them and the three look over to where Oscar is holding Rick’s colt. Andrew smirks.

“C’mon man, you can end this, here and now.” He told Oscar persuasively, nodding to the two he has trapped, “Shoot ‘em and we can take this prison back.” A pause as Oscar considers this, looking between his old prison mate and the two he has trapped; Andrew frowns impatiently, “Well, what’re you waiting for?! Take the shot!”

Oscar frowns and turns the barrel of the gun on the other prisoner before he pulled the trigger; Elijah sighs in relieve as Andrew drops, dead, to the floor, a pool of blood spreading across the cement from the bullet wound in his head as he drops his katana down to his side. Oscar switches his grip on the colt and hands it back to Rick, who takes it gratefully as he gives the other man a respectful nod and Elijah shuts down the generators, stopping the alarms short.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the boiler room, a weakened Lori is laid out on the floor as blood continues to run down from between her thighs, her complexion paling with each passing second. Carl kneels down beside her, cupping her cheek with tear swollen eyes as he vainly tries to keep her awake. Maggie kneels on her other side, gently gripping her hand as Christina kneels down between her legs, trying desperately to get the bleeding to stop as she wished she had some herbs to help.

“We have to get her back to my Dad…” Maggie said in a tight voice as she looked beseechingly at Christina, who was frowning deeply.

“She wouldn’t make it even down that corridor…” she muttered sadly, shaking as she kept checking to see if the blood was stopping, even as it kept pouring out onto the floor, “I don’t think she’s even fully dilated yet….she isn’t going to be able to have a natural birth at this rate…”

“Wh-what does that mean?” Carl croaked, looking pleadingly at Christina as she glances back at him with sad, watery eyes. Lori grips his hand tightly, looking up at her son with a small, tired smile.

“It mean she’s going to have to cut me open…to get the baby out…” she whispered softly, rubbing Carl’s hand gently as he looked down at her with a sinking heart, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“No…no she can’t, we aren’t prepared….” Maggie whispered, looking around desperately as though trying to find another way, any other way to do this. “We….we don’t have any…any anesthetic or the proper equipment…”

“Carl has his knife….” Lori whispered, looking slowly at Maggie as she squeezed her hand as well, “And we don’t have any other choice….”

“I can go for help, you’d just –“ Carl started, moving to get up, only to have to stop as Lori’s hand tightened around his while she shook her head.

“We don’t have time…if we wait too long…I’m not going to lose my baby…”

Christina looked down slowly as she tried to hold back her tears, clenching her eyes tightly, “We’ll lose you, though…” she said brokenly, shaking as she glanced up at the woman, her heart clenching tight with guilt and admiration for Lori’s willingness to do anything for her family. Lori smiled gently at her, her breath coming out in shallow gasps.

“Christina…my baby…has to survive…so please…” she begged between breathes, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, “For all of us…you have to do this...please…”

Christina chokes back a sob and covers her mouth with her wrist. She watches as Lori pulls her shirt up to show her stomach, a single vertical scar making it’s way from one hip to the other.

“You see my old C-section scar?” Lori whispers, looking gently at Christina as is only able to give a small nod, “You’re going to have to cut in there…”

Christina forces herself to take a deep breath, “I…I’ll do my….best…” she manages to choke out, sniffing softly as she looked down guilty. Lori nods her head gratefully, the weak, but sincere smile still on her lips as she turned slowly to look up at her son.

“Carl, baby, now, I don’t want you to be scared, okay? This is what I want, this is what is right…” she told him gently, reaching up to brush his cheek with her fingertips as she looks gently into his glistening eyes, “Now, I….I want you to take good care of your daddy for me, okay? And you’re little brother or sister…look out for them…”

Carl sniffs and nuzzles into his mother’s hand, his cheeks burning as the tears came hard and fast, “You don’t have to do this…”

Lori’s smile softened, “Carl, you’re going to be fine…I know you’re gonna beat this world, you are, because you are smart and strong and so, so brave! And I love you, my sweet boy.”

“I love you, too.” Carl choked out, holding on tight to Lori’s hand as the tears kept falling.

“You be sure to do what’s right, baby, promise me,” Lori continued, tears rolling down her own cheeks now as she was shaking. “You promise me you’ll always do what’s right. It’s gonna be so easy to do the wrong thing in this world, especially now.” She gulps back a sob of her own, breathing slowly to steady herself, “So please, baby, don’t…if anything feels wrong, don’t do it, all right? If something feels too easy, don’t do it. Don’t you let this world spoil that goodness I can see in you.” Carl collapses into his mother’s arms, hugging her tight as Maggie and Christina stifle their sobs, covering their mouths while Lori kisses Carl’s head under his sheriff’s hat, “My sweet boy, you are the best thing I ever did! I love you, I love you so much baby…you’re my sweet boy and I love you…so so much…” Carl sobs into Lori’s shoulder, holding onto her tight as she hugs him close, clenching her eyes as she enjoys the last moment she has with him. She finally pulls back, brushing Carl’s cheeks with her thumbs as she kisses his forehead one last time while he sits up. “It’s gonna be okay…” she whispered with one last small smile before she took a deep breath, wiping her own tears away, “Okay…Maggie…when this is over, you’re going to have to be the one…”

Maggie shakes her head slowly, crying heavily as she looks pleadingly at Lori, who squeezes her arm tightly.

“Please, Maggie, you have to…it can not be Rick…” Maggie sniffs and slowly nods as she, Lori, and Christina all have to take a deep breath to steady themselves. “Okay…” she whispers, looking gently up at Carl once more while he hands Christina his knife. She gives him a gentle, loving smile, “Goodnight, love.”

Christina gulps thickly to keep herself from falling apart again, “I’m so sorry, Lori…” she whispers, putting the blade to her stomach. She slices through the old scar and Lori cries out loudly in pain, throwing her head back with her eyes clenched tight.

“What’re you doing to her?!” Carl cries, looking fearfully between Christina and his mother, his heart breaking as Lori’s head rolled to the side, her face slackening as she dies. Christina puts the knife aside and reaches into the opening, trying to keep her breathing steady as her resolve wavers.

“Maggie, I need our help.” She said quietly, moving Maggie’s shoulder with her own to get her attention when she doesn’t respond, “Maggie, please, I need help here!” Maggie seems to come back to herself as she nods slowly and shifts to put her hands where Christina asks, helping to keep the site of the cut clear as she gently probes deep until she can feel her fingers close around something soft, spongy, which she begins to pull out gently. “Okay, I got him…I got him, I’ve gotta pull him out…yes, here’s the head.” She pulls as gently as she is able to slide the baby out of Lori’s womb without hurting the baby. “I got him, okay, here we go…”

Carl watches tearfully as Christina carefully maneuvers the baby’s head out through the opening in Lori’s stomach until she could slide it the rest of the way out. The newborn is still in her arms as she cradles it close to her chest, covered in embryonic fluid and blood. She and Maggie carefully turn the baby onto it’s stomach and pat it’s back to clear it’s air passages, each sighing out in relief as the baby gives a jolt and starts to cry. Carl smiles in relief and hurriedly pulls his jacket off, handing it to the two to swaddle the newborn. Christina stood with the baby in her arms.

“We need to go…” she said softly, helping Maggie up; Carl gets quickly to his feet, looking back at his mother with sad eyes.

“We can’t just leave her here….if we do, she’ll turn.” He said in a tight voice, looking between the two; Christina looked empathetically at Maggie, knowing Lori had asked her to do the deed. Maggie sighs out shakily, nodding, as she reaches for her gun, only for Carl to stop her.

“No…I’ll do it.” He said, taking out his own gun. Maggie looked pleadingly at him not to do this, but he shook his head, “She’s my mom….”

Christina understood all too well the meaning behind those words, knowing if anyone should be able to do this, it would be him. If she had been in a better state of mind and known what she knew now, she was sure that, if she was in Carl’s situation, she would want to be the one to do this for her mother herself. It still hurt to think of what happened when Violet had died but….she was honestly glad to know it had been one of their family to do that for her, even if said person did not agree.

Putting a gentle hand on Maggie’s shoulder, Christina looked gently at her, “He wouldn’t take it away from us, so we shouldn’t take it from him…” she said softly. Maggie still looked unsure, but slowly nodded as she looked back at Carl before she moved to follow Christina out of the room to leave the two alone.

The two women carefully make their way toward the door through which they’d entered, Maggie shielding Christina behind her as she peered through the crack out into the hall. Shadows move across the wall as they can hear feet being dragged across the floor and Maggie gently moves Christina and the baby back. A gunshot rang from the next room, freezing both in their tracks as they look back to where they’d left Lori and Carl, the later of whom comes around the corner with an emotionless expression on his face while he walks past them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The two groups sent out to search the prison reunite in the maze of corridors as their focus has now completely shifted to finding their missing members. They move carefully from one corridor to the next, killing walkers along the way until they come around a corner, spotting a couple kneeling on the floor and fasting on a bloody, skinless human body laid out on the floor. Rose has to look away tearfully when they realize it’s T-Dog while Daryl and Rick kill the two walkers and Shawn spots something on the group. He walks toward the open door leading outside, stooping to pick it up, eyes widening when it recognized the scarf as Carol’s. The others can only look on in shock.

Fifteen minutes later, the group returns to the courtyard to see if the others had returned, only to find Beth and Hershel still waiting for them.

“Did you find ‘em?” Hershel asked as he carefully comes back down the stairs, making each of them frown, shaking their heads.

“We’d hoped they would’ve come back out here.” Glenn says, looking slowly around the courtyard as though he thought they might be hiding somewhere nearby. Hershel shakes his own head, frowning himself.

“What about Carol or Sophia? T?”

“T’s gone…but we don’t know where Carol, Sophia, or Keith could be…” Rose said slowly, eyeing her cousin as he kept looking back toward the prison as though itching to charge back in and continue looking for his son. Beth covers her mouth, eyes glistening with tears as she went over to hug Sheon tight; he wraps his arms back around her, trying to hold back tears.

“We need to find everyone.” Rick said, already forming the search parties in his head as he looked around at everyone, pointing at each person as he said their name, “Shawn, you take Daryl and Rose to search the other cell blocks and I’ll –“

The sound of a baby’s cry interrupts Rick, making him stop and turn as Maggie opens the gate leading directly into the cell block, hugging herself shakily as Carl follows her out and Christina trudges behind them, holding the baby close. The group stands frozen as they stare at the trio in surprise, watching as Christina’s mask crumbles upon seeing them, her bottom lip trembling and eyes swimming with big fat tears as they escape down her cheeks. Rick takes a few, unstable steps toward them, the axe and his colt slipping from his fingers to clatter onto the pavement as he looks between each of their faces before settling his gaze on the young woman holding his newborn.

“Where…where is…Lori?” he manages to get out, trying to move past them to head back into the prison without waiting for an answer. Maggie stops him, letting out a sob as he pulls away from her, his face screwing up in pain as he starts to cry. He then looked at his son and broke down when he saw the broken look on his face.

The rest of the group slowly moves forward to comfort the girls; Glenn tries to pull Maggie into his chest, but she just clings onto his arm, sobbing. Shawn cups Christina’s face to make sure she’s all right as the rest of the Andersons surround her, finally making her break down into heavy, body shaking sobs. Rose carefully took the newborn from her little sister as their father pulled her in for a hug, rocking slowly back and forth as he ran a gentle hand through her hair and kissed her forehead, his heart breaking at the sound of her heart wrenching sobs. Everyone else can only look on in disbelief and sadness as they slowly absorb the information, a few looking down with tears in their eyes at their loss.

After a while, Rick’s sobs pitter off into silence and he seems to dissolve into some deep, catatonic state, staring blankly out at the word with a slackened, empty expression. Daryl moves to his side and kneels in front of him, waving a hand in an attempt to get a reaction. Rick only blinks slowly as he seems to stare straight through Daryl, as though he isn’t even there. Hershel asks Rose if he could see the newborn. She nods and brings her over to him as Sheon points out they’re going to need to feet her, but Anna points out they don’t have any formula on hand since Keith had started eating solid food. Hershel frowns as he looks the baby over.

“Well, one thing we’ve got in our favor is, she seems to be healthy, but she needs formula.” He said quietly as he looked around at each member of the group. “And soon, or we could lose her too.”

“No way, not her.” Daryl deadpanned, getting to his feet as he shifted his crossbow strap on his shoulder, “We ain’t losing nobody else. I’ll go on a run to get what she needs.”

“I’ll back you up.” Rose said, carefully handing the baby to Anna, who takes her without complaint while her older sister looks at Maggie, who looks ready to volunteer as well, “Maggie, you should stay here with everyone…after what you went through, you, Christina, and Carl could use a break.”

Maggie frowns as she opened her mouth to protest, but Glenn stopped her, a gentle hand on her shoulder, “She’s right, Maggie….you shouldn’t push yourself too hard. Let Rose and Daryl handle it.”

Maggie looks quietly at her boyfriend, searching his eyes before sighing and nodding in defeat while he squeezes her shoulder gently. Rose gives her a gentle smile, squeezing her other shoulder.

“I promise we’ll bring back what the baby needs, okay? So please, get a little bit of rest.” She told her gently, worried about the other young woman, knowing what she, Christina, and Carl had experienced had to be tough on them. Maggie gives her a weak smile and nods quietly in thanks as Shawn and Daryl are all ready organizing groups to handle everything around the prison while Beth and Anna help the shell shocked Carl and Christina toward the RV for some rest. The catatonic Rick suddenly snatches up the axe not feet from him and springs upward, making everyone look around in surprise as he marches single-mindedly back into the prison. Shawn and Daryl exchange a quiet look, but don’t make a move to send anyone after him, knowing he was more than liking going after the walkers trapped in the tombs.

“All right, everyone, let’s get moving quickly.” Shawn said after a short pause, setting Elijah, Alex, and Sheon to the task of manning the fences as walkers continued to stumble from the woods and press determinedly into the chain link to get in. Shawn is already planning on clearing out the dead walkers from the cell block with Glenn as Rose and Daryl talk about the best place to find the supplies they need with Maggie.

“The Piggly Wiggly out on 85 has been picked clean of anything useful.” Maggie tells them, hugging herself tightly as she shifts her weight from one foot to the other while Rose cocks her head curiously. Maggie gives a small shrug, “Lori asked me to keep an eye out for when the baby arrived….no such luck so far…”

“Well, we need to figure out a place that hasn’t been completely looted yet.” Daryl said as he adjusted the strap of his crossbow over the poncho he now adorned. Rose rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

“What about that shopping center that’s just north of here?’ she suggested, remembering the signs they’d seen on the roads during past runs over the winter. Daryl frowns quietly.

“Yeah, but there’s a lot of debris blocking the road, so we won’t be able to take a car.” He pointed out, glancing toward his bike, knowing it would be there best shot. Rose chewed her bottom lip nervously, knowing she wouldn’t have time to saddle up one of the horses, her cheeks warning at the thought of riding on the back of the bike again while she had her arms wrapped around Daryls muscled torso. Maggie quirked a brow at her, a teasing smile tweaking her lips as Rose quickly banished these thoughts from her mind, clearing her throat uncomfortably.

“Well…uh, we…we don’t have a lot of time so I’ll have to ride with Daryl for today.” She said, nodding to the other young woman as she handed her an empty backpack, which she slung over her shoulders before climbing onto the back of Daryl’s motorcycle. Maggie watched with a small, amused smile, crossing her arms lightly over her chest.

“Have fun.” She called teasingly, watching in amusement as Rose nervously wrapped her arms around Daryl’s stomach and leaned her head against the back of his shoulder, her face and ears pink at the feel of the rippling muscles under his clothes. Daryl shifted to get them both comfortable on the seat and reeved the engine, guiding the bike forward a few feet before it took of across the courtyard and through the gate to the yard.

  
A short time after this, after they’ve successfully spaced out the walkers to have a better handle on them, Sheon leaves Elijah and Alex to bring down their numbers while he goes off into a corner of the yard to dig some graves for their lost family. Axel and Oscar make their way out of the courtyard and cross to where Sheon is hard at work, each of them glancing toward the dog runs where the two young men are hard at work before turning to observe him. They take note of the tense line of his shoulders as he heaves shovelfuls of dirt over to the side, the tight furrow to his brows while small beads of sweat roll down his face, which is twisted into a deep mask of grief and sadness, his eyes dulled and empty.

“What do the two of you want?” he asked them blatantly before either man can speak, glancing back at them as he chucks more dirt onto the pile beside the grave he’s digging, jaw tight and expression stormy. Both men shifted a little uncomfortably, but didn’t shy away as Axel gave Sheon a small, friendly smile.

“We can to help…seemed you were all alone over here, so we thought, you know…” he said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jumper as Sheon gave him a skeptical look, his chin raising challengingly before he turned away from them and thrust his shovel, hard, back into the packed dirt. Oscar eyes him quietly, frowning empathetically as he cleared his throat.

“Hey man, we’re….we’re real sorry about what happened to your friends and that kid…they were real good folks.” He said softly, scuffing his foot on the ground while Sheon came up short, turning his head slightly as though he was going to look at them, although he resisted that urge as he returned to what he was doing, his expression grim.

“Those people were our family and that kid…” he thrust the shovel harder into the compact dirt than was necessary, gulping back the tears threatening to escape as his heart broke in his chest and his stomach twisted into tight, painful knots, “That was my son…”

Axel and Oscar look slowly at one another, then at Sheon again as Oscar’s expression darkens in understanding, knowing how Sheon must be feeling since he, too, had lost his children to this new world without getting the chance to say goodbye. I was painful having your child ripped from you like they were nothing, especially when you weren’t able to do anything to stop it.

Oscar carefully approaches the other man, laying a hand on his shoulder, which causes him pause, “I know that pain, man…but, hey, at least you had your kid with you…” he told him gently, giving him an empathetic look at Sheon looks slowly up at him, blinking, “I wish I could’ve had that with my kids, but…now I know I won’t ever be able to see them again.” He pat Sheon’s shoulder as he stood straight, “And….as for this family you have….I think you’re lucky…you have an entire group behind you. I’ve only ever had one friend that felt like my family.”

Sheon nods slowly in understanding and gives a small ghost of a smile in thanks as Axel offers his condolences for their loss. The young man finally sighs and stops, scratching the back of his neck thoughtfully.

“You know…I could use some help…it’d be a pain in the ass to try and dig all these graves myself…” he said slowly, turning fully to face both prisoners now and nodding to the second shovel resting on the ground near the foot of the grave, alongside a pick axe. “We’re going to need at least three and a half more…”

Axel and Oscar both nod and readily pick the instruments up to begin digging as Sheon notices Hershel watching them from the courtyard entrance, nodding to the older man as he motions him over. Climbing out of the grave, Sheon tells the prisoners he’ll be back as he heads over, frowning.

“Hey, how is everyone?” he asked, glancing worriedly toward the RV where he knew Christina, Carl, and Maggie were resting while Shawn and Glenn cleared out the cell block again. Hershel reassured Sheon they, Beth and Anna were okay, but expressions his concern for Rick, who still hasn’t returned from the tombs. Sheon sighs slowly and runs a hand through his hair, frowning deeply.

“We’ll need to send someone in after him who can talk to him…” he said thoughtfully, glancing over to where his uncle and the young Asian were loading up the pick-up to haul the bodies out. Hershel turns to look in the direction he is, “My uncle would probably be our best bet here….he knows how to handle things with a cool head…and he understands the pain of losing the one he loves the most…”

Hershel looked slowly back at Sheon, cocking his head with a thoughtful look in his bright eyes, “You understand that pain, too, though…” he pointed out gently, causing a weak smile to cross Sheon’s lips as he nodded and glanced down.

“Yeah, but….after all this, after….my son…” he took a deep breath to steady himself, forcing tears back as he looked up again, shifting his weight as he ran a hand down his face, “It’s still too raw and I….I don’t think I can really handle something like that right now without….” He broke off, looking slowly at Hershel, who was watching him quietly, knowingly. “I just can’t right now…it can’t be me…not when we’ve just lost a third of our group in just a single day…”

“ ‘Cause’a some asshole.” Hershel agreed, nodding slowly while Sheon forces out a laugh and drops his gaze again to recompose himself before looking up again, “You know…part of me…part of me wishes that when we found them, we’d just killed all those prisoners right off the bat…” he confessed with a guilty pang in his chest while Hershel looked past him to where Axel and Oscar are still digging graves.

“Axel and Oscar don’t seem all that bad.” He pointed out, looking kindly back at Sheon, who nodded and sniffed, “Yeah, well…I did say only part of me wishes that….the other is…actually kinda glad we have more people to help, you know?”

Hershel smiles gently and nods in understanding as Sheon glances over toward the prisoners before turning back to him.

“But…anyway…I should get Uncle Shawn to get Rick. Hopefully he’ll be able to do something to get him back.” He puts a gentle hand on Hershel’s shoulder and squeezes it gratefully before he headed over to talk to his uncle.

Shawn readily agrees to go into the tombs to find their missing man, thanking Sheon as he offered to take his place in clearing out the last of the bodies before he heads inside.

The corridors are deathly silent as Shawn moves further into the prison, carefully maneuvering around the dead walkers that litter the floor. He eyes the blood that splatters the walls around him, listening intently for any sounds while he grips the handle of his katana tightly in his hand as his muscles are locked, ready to fight at the sight of movement of sound. Just by the slaughter, Shawn can tell that Rick had gone off the deep end with the loss of his wife, not a walker left as their heads were brutally sliced open, faces nearly taken off entirely while dead brain matter and dark, tar-like blood spreads across the floor in pools.

Shawn frowns to himself in worry, wondering of the other man’s mental state as he slowly turns another corner and freezes at the sight of the figure standing at the far end. It’s obvious the man standing before him is Rick, as he’s holding the bloodied instrument of his destruction in his tight fist, his free hand pressed, palm forward, into the cold cement in front of him while he gazes dazedly ahead. His clothes are bloodied and torn from his fight, hair hanging in limp curls around his ears and collar as his breath can be heard in the heavy quiet.

“Rick?” Shawn calls cautiously, carefully releasing his katana as he approaches the other man, hands held out passively to show him he meant no harm while Rick slowly turned to face him. His eyes were glazed and cloudy, still lost in whatever world he was trapped in as he stares blankly at Shawn, who gaves him a small, worried smile, “Hey….you know…you really shouldn’t be in here all by yourself…” he spoke slowly, calmly, as though talking to a temperamental child in the throws of a temper tantrum, something he understood all too well due to raising his own four. He meets Rick’s unfocused gaze calmly, even as the glaze caused an unsettling twinge in his stomach, “Everyone’s really worried about you, Rick….worried about how you’re handling all this…look we can all understand you’re upset, we’ve all lost people we’ve cared about and loved the most in the world, but doing something like this…” he carefully indicates the slaughtered walkers around them, being mindful of not making the other feel threatened if he were to do something that jarred him, “Won’t help….so please…please let us in Rick, we can help you.” Shawn steps carefully into Rick’s personal space, keeping his hands in sight so he doesn’t think he’s going to try and attack him, his eyes never leaving his face, “Look, Rick, we’ve cleared out the cell block, it’s safe again and we’re going to be okay. We’ll just have to be sure we keep everything locked up tight so something like this doesn’t happen again.” He reaches carefully for his friend, hands feathering over his shoulders, “Just come with me and you’ll see….you’ll see everything’s going to be all right, Rick…”

Shawn’s fingers gently found a hold on Rick’s shirt as he tried to persuade him to come with him, but the touch seems to jolt the other man somewhat back to himself. With a low, angry snarl, he grabs Shawn’s wrists and bends them backward, hard, flipping them around so he’s pinning him to the wall. Shawn stumbles and grunts in surprise as he’s pressed back into the cold cement, freezing as he feels the sticky blade of the axe against his cheek while he looks, wide-eyed, at the crazed man before him, letting out a slow, even breath.

“It’s okay, Rick…” he whispers out slowly, meeting Rick’s wild blue eyes, “It’s just me, okay? It’s just me…”

Rick seems to realize there’s so immediate danger after scanning Shawn’s face for a few seconds because he slowly moves back then and releases him, a deep furrow to his features that keeps his friend frozen where he stands. A tense moment passes between the two of them as they regard each other before Rick begins to stalk off down the adjoining hall, leaving Shawn to stare silently after him until he disappears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Out on the road, luck seems to be on Rose and Daryl’s side for once. An hour away from the prison, they stumble across an abandoned daycare center outside a small town. Daryl pulls his motorcycle into the still half full parking lot and stops alongside an old, dirt covered van outside the fenced in playground. Rose climbs off the bike as soon as it stops, hurriedly brushing the hair out of her face to hide her blush as she tries to forget the feel of Daryl’s muscles flexing and stretching with each movement he makes to control his bike.

“Company’s close.” He tells her, nodding toward the woods as the bushes on the far side of the building quiver and rustle loudly in the quiet. She glances toward the brush, frowning quietly before turning back to him as he tells her stay close while they approach the gate, his crossbow already in hand. She unsheathes one of her swords, eyeing the surrounding forest carefully as they open the latch and step carefully into the abandoned playground.

Old, worn out toys are scattered throughout the grassy sand as the plays cape is slowly rusting from long term exposure to the elements and lack of care. The chains on the swing set squeak as they lazily drift in the wind while the merry-go-round shifts back and forth. A couple of plastic, toddler sized toy cars lay on their sides over at one end of the fence by the sandbox, which still holds remains of little plastic pails and shovels. Rose glances around the yard, frowning mournfully at the painfully obvious sight of the once beautiful playground rusting away to nothing, gulping back the tears that threatened to fall at the knowledge that it must have once been filled with so much joy and laughter as children played without a care in the world, without having to worry about the world ending. She forced herself to look away quickly, reminding herself to remain in the present instead of getting stick in the past.

One of the sliding glass windows leading into one of the rooms instead is open, allowing the duo to step inside without having to worry about drawing attention to themselves by having to break inside. The room inside is colorful, several cribs pushed up against one wall by the window while the floor is carpeted, one corner by the door leading into the hall beyond covered in colorful, ABC mats, facing a blackboard, which is flanked by a couple of small easels with half finished child’s paintings pinned to them. The small jars of paint have spilled onto the plastic mats, long since dried from the last time they’d been used.

Rose glances toward the bulletin board alongside the chalkboard, which is mostly covered in papers bearing small hand prints with a child’s name beneath it, doing her best not to cringe at the overwhelming sight of red handprints among them which she vaguely associated with the bloody prints walkers and their victims alike left behind during a feeding frenzy. She glances away then, following Daryl into the long hall connecting the entire, single story building. Each of the other rooms are much like the first, the only signs of life long since gone upon the beginning of the outbreak. None of them show signs of formula or the bottles they need.

“Hey princess,” Rose pokes her head out of one of the rooms she’d just been checking, quirking a brow as Daryl indicates for her to join him, pointing his crossbow into a room they hadn’t checked yet, a flashlight clasped between his teeth. “Lookie here.”

She carefully moves down the hall to join him, peering cautiously into the little kitchen area he had discovered, relieved when she found it was empty just like everywhere else. She glances back at Daryl, smiling teasingly as she sheathes her sword and moves into the room.

“That’s a sexy look for you.” She tells him, referring to the flashlight he has clamped between his teeth, giggling as he glared at her, pulling it from his mouth.

“Shut up.” He huffs, trying to hide the smile touching the corners of his lips as she started to look through the cabinets. She sighs in relief when she comes across several tubs of unopened formula over the sink alongside half a dozen clean, unused bottles, sheathing her sword to pull her backpack off when a mufffled scratching noise sounded behind her.

Both she and Daryl whirled around to look at the partially opened folding doors leading into the pantry, Daryl raising his crossbow as the scratching stopped for a couple of heartbeats before it started up again while Rose gripped one of her swords tightly once more, shifting to face the doors fully. Daryl moves carefully across the narrow room toward the doors, glancing back at Rose, who gives a single, steady nod without taking her eyes from the whitewash panels, her muscles tensed and ready to protect herself. He carefully reaches for the handle and pushes the door open in a flash, jumping back as light floods into the pantry, glinting off white fur and a long, pointed snout filled with sharp teeth.

The possum hissed at them and quickly tried to backtrack into the shadows to escape the bright sunlight, but Daryl took the shot, lowering his crossbow as his arrow pierced the critter’s skull, killing it swiftly.

“Hello dinner.” He said proudly as he moved into the pantry to retrieve his catch, holding it out to Rose, who wrinkled her nose and backed away, shaking her head, “Uh uh, that isn’t going in my bag.” She told him sternly as she turned to load the baby formula and bottles into her backpack instead before shouldering it once more. Daryl shrugged and attached the dead possum to his belt instead, motioning Rose out of the room before him as they headed back to the first room they’d come to, wanting to get back to the prison as quickly as possible.

The others hear the motorcycle approaching before they even see it. Elijah and Alex are the first to call attention to the duo’s arrival as Elijah spots them coming around the bend in the road. Daryl mutters under his breath for them to hurry as he slows the bike down, eyeing the few walkers left on either side of the gate as they turn at the sound of the motor and start stumbling toward them. Alex is the closest and pulls the gate open enough to let them through before locking it up behind them before any of the walkers can get through while Elijah opens the inner gate. Daryl speeds through without stopping, riding the bike up into the courtyard and parking it alongside the cars while Rose jumps off the back and hurries inside to get the baby supplies to the newborn.

By the time Daryl joins them, Rose and Anna are working on getting a bottle ready as Beth tries to sooth the baby by rocking her back and forth and whispering soothingly to her.

“How’s she doing?” he asks the teen, who looks quickly up at him and shakes her head as she continues to try and calm the baby’s cries. Daryl pulls his crossbow and poncho off to set on one of the empty tables before indicating to Beth to hand the little girl over, which she does without complaint. He cradles her close and smiles gently at the newborn as he rocks carefully back and forth, nodding gratefully to Anna as she hands him the bottle to feed her.

“Shh, it’s gonna be okay…” he told the baby in a soft, gentle voice that surprised the other occupants of the room, who looked on quietly with soft smiles on their faces. None of them had quite expected something like this from the hunter, although they were, nevertheless, happy that he was willing to help look out and care for her. Rose herself couldn’t help but smile gently, her eyes practically glued to the usually tough skinned man as he carefully fed the vulnerable baby. She seemed to respond quite well to his voice and administrations as well, quieting upon being given her bottle while he continued to rock gently back and forth with her, a soft, caring smile on his usually stoically masked face. A soft chuckle bubbles up from deep in his throat as she accepts the bottle and begins to suckle, sending a shiver up a certain strawberry blond female’s back.

“She been named yet?” Daryl asked softly, looking around at Carl as he watched his uncle feed his little sister. He gives a small shake of his head, smiling weakly.

“I have a few suggestions…” he muttered, cocking his head just the slightest bit to the side. “Like…maybe Sophia or Carol…” he rubs his neck, letting out a long, drawn out sigh, “Andrea….Amy….Jacqui, Patricia…or even, Lori…but, well…” he shrugs, “I don’t know how to pick….”

Daryl gives Carl an understanding look as Christina runs his back silently, squeezing his shoulder soothingly while the hunter returns his attention to the baby.

“Yeah, you like that, sweetheart?” he cooed gently, continuing to rock back and forth as he fed her, “You like that, little ass-kicker?”

A collective chuckle reverberates through the group at Daryl’s little nickname for the newborn, who grips onto the collar of his jacket tightly as she blinks up at him with big blue eyes. His smile widens a little.

“Yeah, you think that’s a good name, don’t you? Lil’ ass-kicker. Do you like that, sweety?” he hummed gently, cocking his head lightly to the side as everyone looks on gently. “Our lil’ ass-kicker.”

Rose can’t help the smile she can feel stretching her cheeks as she watches Daryl and the baby, crossing her arms in front of her as she pressed the knuckles of one hand into her lips as though trying to hide her happiness. She can feel a strangely unfamiliar, yet comfortable warmth spreading through her, starting at a point in her chest and spreading throughout her entire body with each beat of her heart. Something is causing a flutter in her stomach she can’t quite explain as a strange feeling of…completion fills her. Her eyes can’t seem to tear from the man’s face and her smile widens uncontrollably with each word or sound he makes to sooth the baby in his arms as her heart flutters in her chest like a bird trying to escape it’s cage.

A sudden image suddenly flints before the young woman’s eyes as her mind escapes her grasp, fliting off with her imagination as she can see him cradling a different newborn. This one is wrapped in a soft, fluffy blue blanket and cooing gently at his soft, soothing voice, reaching up for his face as he gently sways back and forth, rocking him.

“ _Yeah, you’re my little man.”_ He whispered with a proud smile, Rose’s heart fluttering more frantically in her chest, _“My strong, handsome little guy, yeah.”_

She shook her head, blinking quickly to disperse the image as she brought herself crashing back to earth, her tongue flicking out to wet her lips as heat rose in her cheeks. What in the world? Now she was imagining having _kids_ with _Daryl?_! Now that, that was….that was crazy, she couldn’t….it was way too early for that sort of thing, really…especially in the middle of all this and after they had lost Lori, no less….

 _(I thought this was only a crush…)_ Rose thought quietly to herself, one arm tightening around her waist as the fingers of her other hand twisted anxiously in the ends of her long, wavy hair while she chewed her bottom lip. _(It has to be, doesn’t it?! What else could it be? I mean, I can’t possibly love -)_

That word brought the young woman up short as her eyes widened, heart sputtering in her chest once more as her gaze found the nurturing man. Love?

_Love?_

No, no she couldn’t possibly be in love with Daryl, she…Rose had hard even known him for, what, two weeks from the first time they met back out in the woods just off the Greene property to now? She couldn’t fall in love with someone she hardly even knew about….let alone even fantasize about having children with him, that was just ludicrous!

And yet…

Rose’s gaze focused once more upon the man before her, watching him sway carefully side to side as he fed the little girl, humming gently and speaking in a kind, calming voice to her while the rest of the world seemed to fade away into nothing around them, leaving only Rose, Daryl, and the newborn. There was just…something about the way that he held the little girl and cared for her so tenderly as though she was his own that captivated Rose, that warmth from before flowing through her until she could feel it tingling in her fingertips and toes. She had seen him at his best and his worst, seen him explode in anger when she tried to get him to open up or pried too deeply into what he considered private, seen him pull away from others to keep himself from experiencing the same pain he’s felt at losing his only brother; she’d seen how he’s so effortlessly seemed to handle every single walker that came his way without hesitation, protecting, not only himself, but everyone else in their group as well and saving her on multiple occasions without even seeming to think about it. She’d seen him at his most awkward when they’d talked about what she’d seen on their first day back together. Hell, she’d even seen him take a toddler to sooth back to sleep so she could rest herself but this…this felt so….different. He’d still seemed so uptight and rigid when he’d taken Keith the night before to help her out, but now he just seemed so relaxed and calm, like he was doing what he was almost supposed to do in life. He was showing a very rare, tender side he didn’t let many see, a side he kept under lock and key behind that tough outer shell he had once had around himself before he’d joined their group and gotten to know everyone. Rose, they all were seeing the kind, soft-hearted person that he truly was, the nurturing man behind the hard mask. And it…it was heart warming to see, to know. It attracted Rose like a fly to honey. Just as it would any other woman or girl who would come along.

But still, that absolutely did _not_ mean Rose loved Daryl. There was absolutely, positively no way she…she loved…him. Was there?

No! She couldn’t!

…Could she?

An internal groan reverberated through Rose mind as her eyes slid closed while she tugged anxiously at her own hair, feeling her temples throb with an oncoming headache.

Rose…was totally, indefinitely, and royally s-c-r-e-w-e-d.

Screwed.


	15. Hounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo my fellow pack members,
> 
> I apologize for being tardy with this chapter, I meant to post it up a week ago, but things have been a little hectic since I've got alot going on this month and next. Family stuff, conventions, etc, you know, basic, everyday fan stuff. I have my family obliquations and I'm trying to get everything ready for ConnectiCon next month, which is going to be fun. I'm trying to put together a cosplay for my WD character, Rose, so hopefully I can finish that soon and get to go to the convention as her.   
> Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for not getting this up earlier, I really wanted to, but, you know. And, unfortunately, this chapter probably isn't going to be quite as long as the others since combining two episodes for this one seemed a bit overkill, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway!  
> Oh, I also wanted to think everyone for your support in this story, I'm really glad you guys like it enough to keep coming back and reading. We're almost at 800 hits, which is really AMAZING, thank you all SO MUCH! If we can get to a 1000 soon, I may do something special, like maybe write some fluff/smut one-shots for the couples listed in this story or maybe make a video with Rose to thank you all. But, anyway, I'll let you all get onto the story, sorry for rambling.   
> Talk to you all soon!  
> Love, you alpha  
> ScarletMarieLeaf

After the newborn is taken care of and everything seems to somewhat be in order, the group takes inventory of their stock, including ammo since they’d used so much of their meager supply during the ambush. While their food and other supplies are where they should be, the group finds they’re going to need to find more bullets and quick, least such a thing were to happen again. 

“We shouldn’t send out too many people right now, since we’re still recovering from what happened…” Shawn pointed out as he heaved a couple of phonebooks he’d found in one of the offices of the prison onto the table the group was gathered around. “We’re going to need some to stay here and take care of a few things, like the bodies back in the tombs.”

“What should we do about Rick?” Glenn asked, looking at the Anderson patriarch as Maggie pulled one of the phonebooks toward her and flipped it open to search for any nearby stores; Rose had a map open next to her and was putting X’s where a place looked promising in an effort to have something to keep her mind focused on at the moment as Shawn crossed his arms, sighing.

“It would probably be best if we just left Rick alone for now….” He held up a hand as a few people looked ready to protest, “I know Rick’s been the leader of the group and we need him, but we have to think of what’s just happened. We just had an attack that forced his wife to have to give up her life so their child could survive. After what he’s been through from the beginning until now, I think he deserves the chance to absorb everything and pull himself back together on his own. Glenn and I can handle leading the group until Rick is ready to return.”

A few of the others exchanged looks, but didn’t argue as a few gave small nods. Hershel leaned against the table to glance at the map Maggie and Rose were going over before looking up at the younger man once more.

“Who’re we going to be sending to get these supplies then?” he asked, cocking his head curiously. Shawn observed everyone silently for a moment, humming in thought.

“Hm, our best bet for a team to get what we need would probably be Glenn, Maggie, and Rose.” He pointed to each person as he said their name, “From what Rick’s told me, Glenn’s the most adept at going out for supplies and being able to get from place to place easily without being discovered. He and Maggie are both a couple of our best firearms men and Rose has her archery just in case they run out of ammo and need to kill an enemy from a distance. Plus, she could ride one of the horses out on the field, if something was to go wrong and they can’t use their vehicle, one of them would be able to take the horse back here for help.”

Hershel nodded his head in agreement as the trio promised they would be careful out on the run and come back as soon as they possibly could. Shawn smiled at them gently, nodding his head trustfully before he glanced up at the waning light filtering in weakly through the bars on the high windows. 

“Tomorrow morning after breakfast, we have some cleaning up to do. Axel,” he turned to the prisoner, “You’re the one who knows the most about the generators, so I think it would be a good idea if you taught a few of the others how to look after them. Take Elijah, Alex, and Anna with you.” He pointed to the four as Axel nodded while Shawn addressed the rest of the group, “The rest of us will clear out all the bodies, including the ones Rick took care of, and burn them like we usually do before we do anything else. Once we’re done with that, Glenn, Maggie, and Rose can go on their run while the rest of us finish here. Daryl,” he turned to the hunter, “I want you to take Oscar and Carl tomorrow to look around the lower levels of the prison to see if you can’t clear out any walkers down there and maybe find anything else we could use.” Daryl nodded his head in agreement from where he sat on the steps leading to the outside door. Shawn inclined his head gratefully, then looked once more at everyone else, “Everyone else is probably going to have to split into two separate groups, one that will load the bodies into one of the trucks while the other finishes what we weren’t able to today, which is gathering that firewood we desperately need. Sheon, you take Alex and Anna out to the woods. I’ll have Elijah and Axel help me clear everything out. Everyone got it?”

The group nodded together and Shawn smiled gently, “Good…it’s getting late now, so we should have something to eat and get some sleep.”

Sheon got to his feet as a few of the girls started getting things ready to make dinner, “I’ll take the first watch tonight.” He said stoically as he left the cell block for the courtyard, missing the concerned looks a few of the others threw after him as Shawn sighed quietly at his stubbornness. It was obvious Sheon was still hurting from the loss of his son, even as he tried to hide it behind a thick mask of indifference and anger. It had been hard enough on him when he’d lost his wife at the beginning of all this, but to lose his child now as well….Shawn almost wouldn’t blame his nephew if he had a hard time being able to feel anything ever again. For the longest time, Keith had been the one thing keeping his father going, the one beacon of light in the darkness of this world, a light that had been snuffed out long before it’s time, without Sheon being able to help save it. If Shawn was to lose his own brood….he wasn’t even sure if he would be able to go on, especially knowing he hadn’t been able to protect them or prevent their inevitable doom. Even just the thought of it brought a dark hue to Shawn’s world that he had to quickly brush away before he let it consume him and pull him into depression. 

A firm reminder that his children were alive and were counting on him as much as he rest of their group, Shawn quickly managed to pull himself back from such thoughts, knowing he needed to be here for them, not off sulking like Rick or Sheon. He was a leader. He needed to look out for his group, his family, first and foremost, not allow himself to get swept up in such depressing thoughts, especially since they would never get him anywhere, only cause him to go in circles until it drove him completely mad. And he really couldn’t afford to fall down that rabbit hole, not now, not when the group needed leadership during this dark, chaotic time. 

Dinner that night was a tad quieter than it had been before, mostly due in part to the events of the day as a few people were lost in their own thoughts while others discussed their plans for the following day. Afterward, everyone helped clean up before they headed to bed; Shawn even stayed up long enough to make sure everyone got settled in their cells before he retired for the night himself. The only one who didn’t want to be in their cell, alone, that night, however, was Christina. 

Since they’d lost a good chunk of their group during the attack, one of them being the one she shared a cell with, and another one she still felt guilty about not being about to save, the youngest Anderson sibling was having a hard time even going into the cell without crying. When none of the others could convince her to come stay in one of the other cells, though, Rose told her she can come stay in the RV with her and Daryl until she felt comfortable sleeping in her own cell once more. Although somewhat reluctant at first since she didn’t want to intrude, it took both Daryl and Rose to reassure her she was more than welcome to stay with them for as long she needed before she gratefully conceded. Shawn even walked them out to the courtyard and waited until they were safely in the RV before he locked the cell block and retired for the night himself. 

Sleep didn’t come easy to the teen that night, however, despite her exhaustion. Rose eventually had to sing their mother’s lullaby to help get her to sleep, although it’s effects did not last long. 

It was the dead of night when Christina awoke from her restless slumber, jolting upright in bed and staring wildly around as though she thought she was going to be attacked. Her breath left her in erratic, harsh gusts as her shoulders and chest heaved with the effort, whole body aquiver with fright as she slowly realized where she was and began to calm. One hand lifted to her forehead, quickly brushing the strands of hair that clung to her sweaty forehead back into the body of her hair as she blinked back tears, chest and throat tight as images of her dream lingered just behind her eyes. 

Clenching her eyes tightly to rid herself of these images, Christina took a few shaky breaths to calm herself until the tight feeling in her chest and throat dissipated, lessening the threat of tears. She opened her eyes once more, her hands clenched tight in her lap to keep them from shaking as someone shifted next to her. She tensed and glanced over her shoulder. 

Her chest constricted once more as her gaze landed on her older sister’s peaceful face as she was snuggled into one of the many pillows piled at the head of the large bed in the back of the RV. She was hugging the pillow to her, her face half-buried into the soft, royal blue material as the corner of her lip that Christina could see was turned upward, a slim strand of moonlight highlighting the blissful expression on her face. It was that relaxed, blissful expression that brought a genuine smile to the younger girl’s own lips as she reached out to carefully brush some hair from Rose’s face. Rose sighed softly, shifting a little to get comfortable as she leaned into Christina’s touch, nuzzling further into the pillow, murmuring something into the soft material that Christina was sure she would have missed had the RV not been as quiet as it was in the middle of the night. 

“Daryl….” 

An unconscious smile touched Christina’s lips and she had to suppress the giggle that threatened to escape into the peaceful quiet as she slowly shook her head back and forth. Seeing as this room was usually the hunter’s when it was just him and Rose, it wasn’t all too surprising that Rose was probably getting a whiff of his natural scent left behind on the pillows, which was giving her good (possibly too good) dreams, or, perhaps, even making her think, in her sleep induced state, that she was laying here with the man himself. Christina could just image the mental images conjuring in her subconscious of Rose snuggled into Daryl’s chest, her face buried in the crook of his neck as one arm was slung loosely over her waist, holding her close to his warm skin, their fingers entwined just over his stomach while his face was buried into her soft, strawberry blond hair. Probably the only thing covering either of them was the thin white sheet the sisters were currently using this warm summer’s night, slung low on their hips as they slept, Rose’s legs tangled with Daryl’s. Well, it definitely sounded like something Rose would imagine, at the very least, wouldn’t it? Even more so since Christina, along with the rest of their family/group, knew her feelings for the hunter and his for her. 

It had been quite obvious to the others of the couple’s attraction to one another, even if neither party was, or even currently is, ready to admit it just yet. Everyone saw how they interacted with one another, from their fights over Rose being overbearing when Daryl was hurt to the way they reacted to one another when one was hurt or upset. Hell, even Daryl’s anger at Tomas’s advances toward Rose spoke volumes of what he felt for the young woman. Not to mention the way Rose had reacted that afternoon to the softer, more nurturing side Daryl had presented to the group while he took care of the Grimes’ newborn. Even just the way she’d been staring at him while he’d been taking care of the baby spoke volumes; her gaze was practically glued to the man and she’d been smiling like she’d just been witnessing the most precious thing in the entire world, almost like a woman watching her boyfriend with a baby for the first time, seeing the kind of father he would be to their own children in the future. Christina could’ve practically seen the images it had conjured in her older sister’s mind of Daryl with a child of their own, cooing gently to the newborn as he rocked him or her back and forth. It hadn’t lasted long, though, before a look of clarity returned to Rose’s face as she returned to her right mind and quickly shook such thoughts away. Christina knew Rose well enough to know she probably berated herself for getting swept up in such thoughts, especially since she wasn’t even with Daryl, at least not yet. She probably even still denied she even had feelings for the huntsman, even though they were quite apparent to everyone else….well, aside from the man, who, himself, was quite oblivious, not only to her feelings, but his own, too. 

Sighing quietly to herself at the thought itself, Christina frowned to herself, brushing her fingers absentmindedly through Rose’s hair once more, her brows furrowing over the bridge of her nose, wondering how either of them could possibly be so blind….not just to their own feelings, but the other’s as well. How could they not see their true feelings or even how well they fit together? Why did they have to be so stubborn….? Christina could already imagine the two of them together as a couple, almost like Glenn and Maggie, making a home for themselves in this RV, maybe one day starting a family of their own, too. A smile subconsciously crossed Christina’s lips at the thought of a couple little versions of Rose and Daryl running around, training with their grandfather in martial arms while their parents taught them how to use bows like they did, playing with Rick’s little girl in the courtyard and helping her tend to her herbs or their crops. 

An image of her earlier dream flashed before her, making Christina recoil quickly as she clenched her eyes, fighting the tears threatening to escape once more. There was blood, warm between her fingers once more as a cry of pain filled her ears, followed not too long afterward by a heartbroken scream.

“Stop it, you’re hurting her!”

Pressing her hands to her ears, Christina tried to block the voice out, hot tears slipping down her cheeks as another soon joined in, screaming and crying out, pleading for her to keep going. There was something soft against her fingertips, fragile. Her fingers clenched, two realities intermixing as her scalp screamed at the pressure of her hair practically ripped from her flesh as the images continued to race before her eyes, the screams reverberating through her skull like a gong. Lori screamed and begged her, Carl cried for her to stop and Maggie’s harsh breathing created a whirlwind of noise as the room where the baby had been delivered spun uncontrollably around them, blurring all their faces around her together into one moving color.

Then, suddenly, as though someone had flipped a switch, the spinning slowed and then stopped altogether; she was still in the same room, but something was different. New voices….speaking all at once, so fast that she couldn’t discern them as she looked desperately around at the faces. Her father, kneeling beside her, saying something too quickly for her to be able to understand as her gaze quickly flickered to the only other person speaking, eyes widening at who she saw. 

Daryl was kneeling just feet from her, tears streaming endlessly down his cheeks as he screamed at her something she couldn’t understand before he lowered his gaze to something beside him, sobbing out loudly. He clutched a hand close to his chest, a long thin arm leading down to the figure laying prone on the floor between them. Christina looked down and a sob lodged in her throat. 

Instead of Lori laid out before her, pantless, legs spread as blood spilled from her onto the floor, the young woman found her fingers buried into the swollen belly of her own sister. Shawn’s voice echoed around her as Christina let her eyes travel upward to Rose’s face, tears falling faster down her cheeks as she feels her fathers fingers join hers’ around the fragile skull of the unborn baby. One of Daryl’s arms supports Rose’s head off the ground, her hair falling limply over his forearm onto the floor as her face lulls into the crook of his elbow, skin pale and face slack in death. Daryl leans over her, crying out her name between his sobs as he leans his head against hers’, glistening tears slipping off his cheeks onto hers’ and rolling past her jaw to her neck. 

Breath coming in harsh, fast gasps once more, Christina tightened her fingers in her own hair, ignoring the scream of her own flesh as she willed the images away, her tears hot on her cheeks as she suppressed the painful scream that wanted to escape her lips. Her eyes opened, the dim room around her spinning as the screaming and crying continued to echo in her ears. She needed to get out of here, she needed air, she….she needed something!

With as much coherency and balance as she could muster at that point in time, Christina crawled toward the end of the bed and leaned into the wall, doing her best to ignore the spinning as she stumbled quickly toward the door. She got tangled in the bedsheet for a moment before managing to fight her way through, pressing her palms against the walls on either side of her to keep herself upright, fighting the sick feeling clenching around her stomach, bile burning the back of her throat as she tried to keep it at bay. The kitchen counter was cold against her skin, bringing her somewhat back to herself as she carefully maneuvered down the steps and stepped out into the cool night air, the door closing behind her to stifle the soft snores of the hunter sprawled out on the single bed she’d passed on her way out. 

The spinning in her vision slowed with each breath of fresh, clean air Christina brought into her lungs, bringing with it her coherent thoughts as she slowly rounded the RV and sat herself down on the bleachers just by the basketball court. The screams and sobbing faded with it, the image of Rose laying dead on the floor replaced by the sight of the chain link fences and the dark courtyard around her, breath slowly returning to normal as Christina was brought back to earth, even as the tears still falling down her cheeks burned like acid. 

Quickly wiping this tears away, the young woman took a slow, shaky breath as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself, the tremble from before returning with a vengeance at the memories of her earlier dreams. No matter how hard she’d tried to forget, the images of what she’d had to do to Lori, of birthing her child still lingered, like sharp little barbs poking and prodding viciously at her subconscious, reminding her of her failure to save the woman when she damn well could have. She could have found a way to save both Lori and her daughter so they could be here together, so Carl wouldn’t’ve had to lose his mother and keep her from reanimating like so many others, so Rick wouldn’t be off on this mental rage, hell bent on destroying anything and everything that had caused this. 

And then that image of Rose…in the exact same position Lori had been…dying in order to give her child life….if their loss today, if her complete incompetence in keeping Lori alive hadn’t shaken her resolve before, than that most certainly had. If she couldn’t even birth a child without indefinitely losing the mother…then how in the world could she possibly be a good, effective healer and keep everyone else alive…? How could she even keep her own sisters alive if and when they wanted to start their own families…? How could she even face her family now without wondering if this would be the day she would lose them forever, just like they’d lost their mother…?

Her mother…

Christina clenched her eyes tight at the thought of what Violet would say if she was here now. Would she be upset, angry…disappointed, that her daughter couldn’t uphold her legacy and help others like she’d raised her to do? Even just the thought of her mother hating her couldn’t compare to the feeling of disappointing her or even letting her down like she had today. She couldn’t imagine ever being able to face Violet again after what she’d done….her mother had helped so many people, saved possibly thousands of lives, a feat her own daughter could never possibly hope to achieve herself, especially when she let one of the people she needed to save die. Christina couldn’t ever be the healer that Violet was, no matter how much she tried, no matter what she did or how many other lives she saved. It wouldn’t erase the lives she lost or would lose in the future. 

How could she possibly even be a healer just knowing that...?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The result of Christina’s nightmare and the thoughts and doubts it stirred up in the young woman kept her up for the remainder of the night. She was found the next morning right where she’d been when she’d left the RV for some fresh air by Rose and Daryl. It was just about dawn, the sky overhead shifting from a dark blue to it’s usual bright cyan with the raising sun, which was turning the horizon bright oranges and pinks that haloed the ridges of eastern mountains as the duo came out of the RV to find her. Rose spotted her first and hurried to her side, frowning anxiously as her eyebrows were pulled into a tight line over the ridge of her nose. Daryl followed at a slower pace, furrowing his own brows as he eyed her worriedly, taking in the fetal position she had taken, arms wrapped tight around the legs she had pressed to her chest, face buried into her knees, her whole body quivering from her earlier crying and the cool breezes that wafted their way through the courtyard. 

“Chrissy?” The teen flinched at the warm arm that wrapped loosely around her shoulders, slowly lifting her head from her knees to look at her sister’s face with bloodshot eyes. Rose frowned a little, cocking her head as she rubbed her arm in an effort to ward off the early morning chill, quick to notice the dried tear tracks on her face, which emphasized the light bags under her eyes. “Are you okay….?” Christina shook her head, making her older sister’s eyebrows furrow deeper, “What happened, Chrissy? Did you have a bad dream?” she nodded, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Maybe it would be best if we got her to your dad.” Daryl spoke up after Christina shook her head once more, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked between the sisters. Rose nodded quietly in agreement, “Yeah…he’s always been the one to help open each of us up whenever we’ve had a problem. Hopefully it’ll help.” She got carefully to her feet and helped Christina up as well, letting the younger girl lean against her, “She’d probably be better staying in the RV for now….hopefully once dad’s talked to her, it’ll calm her down enough to help her get some sleep, it doesn’t look like she managed to get much rest last night. Daryl, would you mind getting him while I bring her back to the RV?”

“Sure, I’ll send him right over.” Daryl promised with a nod as he watched Rose nod herself and lead her younger sister back toward the vehicle. He waited until the two disappeared before he made his way into the cell block to find the Anderson patriarch, hoping he would be able to help bring the young woman back to her usual self. Christina had always been a little quiet and shy, but what he had seen out in the courtyard was most definitely not her usual herself. She’d looked broken….like something had shattered her entire world and, if the hunter had to venture a guess, he would be more inclined to believe it had something to do with what had happened yesterday with Lori and the baby. The thought of the guilt she must be feeling brought a frown to Daryl’s lips, especially since he knew she’d done her best to save both, even if her resources had been limited, especially in such a high risk situation. It was tragic what had happened to Lori, but that didn’t mean Christina should blame herself or let it crush her like this. If anything, it should be something to learn from, something she could use in the future to do better should something like this happen again. It was a learning experience, not the end of the world. 

Sighing to himself, Daryl glanced around the common area, where the group was slowly gathering together for breakfast, shuffling sleepily out from their cells with tired yawns and half grumbled greetings. Shawn was already awake, making breakfast as Anna and Alex help pass out bowls to everyone. Daryl crossed the room to his side, taking the bowl he offered gratefully with a nod before he told him about what happened out in the courtyard just a few minutes ago, telling him Rose had taken Christina back to the RV when he asked where his daughters were. Thanking him, Shawn excused himself and left the cell block, leaving Anna and Alex in charge of the food while the rest of the rest of the group gathered together for their meal. Rose rejoined them not too long afterward and, when Daryl asked, she told him Shawn was looking after Christina and had told her to come eat breakfast since she had her run today with Glenn and Maggie. Daryl nodded quietly, noticing Rose seemed a little quieter than usual, though, which, he knew with almost absolute certainty, had everything to do with what was happening with her younger sister and her current state. But….even that knowledge didn’t lessen the ache he felt in his chest at the despondent look on the young woman’s face. 

Although not one to admit it aloud, Daryl had always found Rose’s smiles contagious and heart-warming. He liked seeing her happy or having fun, laughing about silly little things, even if he couldn’t quite understand them himself. Hell, even just seeing her enjoying herself over something as simple as chores, particularly farming or planting, was preferred over….this. No matter how he thought of it, Daryl knew seeing Rose upset bothered him and made him want to be the one to make her feel better. He wanted to see her smile and hear her laughter, or even take her worried away if he could. It was understandable that she would be worried about Christina, but still...it just felt wrong to see her upset like this. The long, draw of her face, the furrow to her brows, press of her lips into thin white lines and the way the light in her eye had dimmed just was not her. She should always be smiling and saying some smart-ass crack, not sulking around like the whole world was on her shoulders. 

Gently nudging her with his shoulder, Daryl cleared his throat a little as she glanced up from poking at her rapidly cooling oatmeal, her head cocked slightly, “She’ll be okay, Rose….she’s your little sister, ain’t she? Your family’s strong and stubborn….she just need some time to get over what happened yesterday.”

Rose sighed slowly and nodded, leaning her chin in her hand with a frown, “I know….but Christina’s always been the most sensitive….and it always hurts seeing her upset…especially like this.”

Daryl frowned quietly, knowing how difficult something like what happened to Lori would affect even a strong person like Rose….but to think of how it must have affected Christina, who, indeed, seemed like the more sensitive one in the family…he could only imagine what she must be feeling at this point in time…the pain and sadness, possibly even the guilt that she couldn’t save Lori, even though she did manage to save her baby. Likely she wished she could’ve found a way to save both, even if she just had a slim chance…given the choice, the teen would’ve likely given up her own life to save Lori if she could. It was one thing their groups shared, their willingness to put their own lives at risk for one another, especially since they had all gotten to know one another so well during this whole thing. They’d all become like a close knit family, even with the distance between the two groups. The Andersons had strived to find a home for all of them and even went out of their way to look for the original Atlanta survivors/Greene family while they were separated. They hadn’t forgotten about them or just gone back to their original home like they’d planned before they’d joined the group on the Greene’s farm…they’d stayed and actually tried to help them, continued to help them survive as though they’d all been together since the beginning. It was actually one thing Daryl admired about them, really, their willingness to help others, even if it inconvenienced or put them in danger. They showed a lot of compassion and heart, even if the one they’re showing it to didn’t necessarily deserve it. Almost like Daryl himself, whenever Rose showed how she cared when she nagged him about taking proper care of himself when he was injured. The memory of how he’d treated her back then made Daryl’s chest tight and he quietly wished he hadn’t been such a jerk to her.

The months he had spent out on the road with his original group had really taught him how to appreciate what he had and how much those around you could truly become like your family, given time and a bit of patience. And yet…it’d always felt like something was missing…something –

“Rick?” 

Rose’s voice penetrates Daryl’s thoughts, making him look up in time to see Rick walking slowly through the door leading into the tombs, looking like he’d been through hell and back, a fake smile plastered on his pale, almost sullen face. His clothes were deeply ruffled, covered in a layer of walker blood and flesh which also created a second skin over his own. Limp curls fell around his face and on his forehead, a few strands sticking to his skin where the blood had dried. The friendly, gentle look on his face is forced, his smile almost appearing painted on as he surveyed the group with dimmed, yet manic, blue eyes. 

“Everybody all right?”

The group stared at Rick for a moment, a few shifting uneasily and exchanging looks while others nod, giving small, worried smiles in return.

“Yeah, we’re okay.” Glenn reassures, cocking his head a bit as he eyed the other man cautiously, “But what about you?”

Rick seems a bit surprised at this question and he gestured vaguely behind him, “I….I cleared out the boiler block last night.” He told them as though it was the most obvious answer in the world. Rose furrowed her brows quietly, glancing at Daryl, who was frowning while Hershel asked Rick how many walkers there had been, earning a shrug in return, “Dunno….a dozen, maybe two…” he cleared his throat, turning his body halfway back toward the doorway, “I, uh, I should get back….I just wanted to check in on Carl.”

“Rick wait.” Rose spoke up, getting to her feet as she furrowed her brows at him, chewing her bottom lip anxiously as he turned his head in her direction. “Some of us can handle taking out the bodies so you don’t have to do it on your own. We could even do it for you, you know, so you can rest.”

Rick shook his head, “No, none of you have to.” He looked around at everyone stubbornly, his eyes set, determined, “I do, it’s my job.” He looked between Hershel and Daryl now, somewhat oblivious to the looks a few of the others exchanged again, “Everyone all set with their weapons?”

Hershel nodded quietly as Glenn cleared his throat to speak, “We’re running low on ammo, but Maggie, Rose, and I were going to make a run this afternoon to get some. Looked through a phone book and marked some places where we might find bullets and formula.”

“We were going to clear our the generator room, too.” Anna pointed out, shifting in her seat to fully face Rick now, “Dad’s already organized groups to clear and Axel is going to teach Elijah, Sheon, and Alex how to look after it, just in case of emergencies. Then Daryl’ll lead a group down to the lower levels to have a look around.”

Rick nodded his head slowly, although a few of the others could see his mind was clearly elsewhere as he half listened to their plans for the day. Glenn got up from his seat, moving to try and get his attention when he suddenly turned and disappeared further into the prison, leaving the group to stare after him with concern, furrowing their brows worriedly at one another. 

Rose’s sigh finally broke the silence, “Let’s finish breakfast then….no use just sitting around staring at one another when we’ve got work to do.” She said softly, looking around at everyone with a small, hopefully, encouraging smile. The group exchanged looks once more before they all sighed together and nodded, returning to their meal wordlessly, eyeing the door leading deeper into the prison as though anticipating Rick’s return once more. 

Shawn himself didn’t join them until breakfast was nearly over, where he informed Rose and Daryl that he had finally managed to get Christina to sleep, although they would probably need to go back and check on her in a short while since it still seemed she was a bit on edge. When she asked what Christina had told him, Shawn told her Christina was having nightmares born of guilt from what had happened the previous day with Lori and concluded that she would need some time to cope with these nightmares before she was able to help around the prison again. A deeper concern blossomed in Rose over her younger sister’s mental state and she almost looked ready to bolt to the RV to see her, but Shawn convinced her to just let Christina be for now, telling her she needed some rest and would, hopefully, be willing to talk a little later once she had a bit of sleep. Rose reluctantly agreed and went about helping the others clear out the bodies of the walkers as she’d promised. 

Relieved and yet, somewhat, guilty at his lies, Shawn privately asked Hershel if he would be willing to go talk to Christina himself in a short while since he figured an older healer like him would be able to help his daughter through such a hard time in her life. He hadn’t been entirely truthful when he’d told Rose about what Christina had told him, especially since she hadn’t been quite as willing to talk to him after she’d told him about her dreams, but yet the Anderson patriarch had learned enough to know that his youngest child needed the council of someone with experience in the field closest to what she had seen. Hershel had been a vet/the group’s doctor for a long time and, if anyone knew anything abut what it was like to go through difficult times in such an area, it was most certainly him. Hershel agrees to go talk to Christina about her experience if, in turn, Shawn goes to talk to Rick while he’s in the boiler room, telling him about what had happened at breakfast. Shawn readily agrees, hoping he’d be able to talk to the other man better than he had yesterday, and promises to go speak to him after the group’s finished clearing out the bodies while Hershel goes straight out to the RV to speak with Christina. 

She’s sitting up in bed and staring dully out the window by the time he arrives, carefully seating himself on the end of the bed and propping his crutches against the wall. He observes the young woman for a moment, taking in the haggard rumple to her clothes and the dark bags that had formed under her eyes, which were blood shot due to her crying. Her legs were drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped tight around them as her chin rested on her knees, body curled up almost into a ball. Hershel frowned a little to himself at the sight.

“Christina…”

The soft voice seemed to jolt the young woman out of whatever reprieve she was in as she gave a little jump and turned her head to look at him, blinking slowly in surprise at Hershel for a moment as it registered who was sitting in front of her. 

“Hershel….is something wrong?” she asked in a strained voice, clearing her throat.

Hershel looked gently at her, “I should really be asking you that.” He said, shifting a little until his back could rest against the wall behind him as he was turned fully to face her, carefully pulling his half a leg up onto the bed to get comfortable before he looked at her again. 

“Christina…I know something’s bothering you….after everything that happened yesterday, I’d almost be surprised if you weren’t.” he whispered lowly, reassuring her that it would be okay, “I’ve lived long enough to see the signs, especially with two teenage girls of my own. But especially in the profession we’ve gotten ourselves into….” Christina still wouldn’t meet his eyes and Hershel sighed softly, “This is about what happened to Lori, isn’t it?”

Christina tensed and she looked quickly back at him in surprise before she looked down again, hugging herself tighter. Hershel reached out to put a gentle hand on her forearm, squeezing gently. 

“I know it’s hard the first time, losing a patient you try so hard to save….but it’s going to happen, Christina.” He whispered softly, reassuringly, “You can’t save everyone….the best you can do is learn from your past mistakes and try to do better next time.”

“What if I don’t, though?” Christina sniffed, looking slowly up at Hershel again with watery eyes, shaking, “What if the same thing happens to one of the other girls and they end up Lori, Hershel? I couldn’t save her! I couldn’t do anything to keep her alive, no matter how hard I tried! And what if it’s one of my sisters next time?! It’s only a matter of time before Anna and Alex start thinking about a family and she gets pregnant, not to mention the fact that Daryl and Rose are one fight away from jumping on each other! How could I possibly face a niece or nephew when I’m the reason they’re growing up without their mother? I can barely even look at Carl now, knowing I couldn’t save him from shooting Lori to keep her from returning at one of those things!” she gestured vaguely outside to the world in which they now lived, the world in which they had known ripped away by the rotting hands of the undead. Tears escaped down her cheeks once more and she stifled a sob into her hands, clenching her eyes tightly once more, “I can’t be a competent healer if I can’t even keep any of my patients alive….” 

“That statement implies you’ve lost all your patients when that’s quite far from the truth.” Hershel murmured quietly, looking patiently at her with wise blue eyes, which sparkled a bright watery blue in the sunlight, “You’ve saved a lot of people here, Christina, even before our groups joined together. Your herbs helped Daryl after he got impaled in the side, and Rose, too, when Andrea accidentally shot her. You kept your family alive before and after we all met, especially during the winter while we were all separated. You even helped save me after I lost my leg in the tombs.” Hershel showed her his stump of a leg and she smiled weakly, shaking her head.

“That was more Rick than me….”

“You were still the one to take care of my wounds and give me herbs to help me get back on my feet.” Hershel reminded her gently, “If it hadn’t been for your quick thinking and knowledge of herbology, I could’ve been long gone by now.” He squeezed her arm once more, “But what happened with Lori….it’s a hard lesson, but a lesson nonetheless. You will lose people, sometimes. You just can not save everyone. You did manage to save her child, though and isn’t that what she wanted?” Christina gave a small nod, “Then that’s what’s important, Christina. That baby is alive and well because of you. Because you were there to help bring her into this world knowing the risks. There is absolutely nothing more anyone, not me, not Rick, not Carl, could have possibly asked of you. Lori knew, knew what she was giving up….and I know she wouldn’t want you to feel guilty for doing what was right. She wouldn’t want you to dwell on it and let any of this hold you back from doing what you love the most. Lori and your mother would want you to keep going, keep trying, no matter what.” 

More tears escaped down Christina’s cheeks and she clamped her hands harder over her lips, sobbing quietly at his words, shoulders quivering as she thought of what her mother would say if she could see her now. Although previously afraid of what Violet would have thought if she knew what had happened, deep down, Christina knew that if the Anderson matriarch was here with her, she would be telling her the exact same thing as Hershel, reminding her of what it meant to truly be a healer. She would be telling her never to give up, no matter what happened, no matter if she failed or succeeded. She would tell her to keep going, to get back on her feet and keep trying, that she would do better next time. That she was proud of her no matter what happened, just so long as she had done her very best. It was one of the things both Anderson parents had been famous for, always encouraging their kids to get back up and try again no matter how many times they’d been knocked down. They’d always encouraged all four to keep going, keep trying no matter the obstacle. To never give up. To always put their best foot forward and put their everything into what they did. It was what kept their family moving forward, kept them from giving up and losing hope. 

Violet wouldn’t have been disappointed in Christina for losing Lori….she would have been disappointed that she was willing to give up after one failure. And that, that was the one thought that tore Christina up the most, especially knowing she would be defiling her mother’s memory by defying the one thing she’d ever asked of her. If she truly wanted to honor her mother’s memory now, Christina would pick herself up and, with her head held high, carry on her work like she’d hoped to do since she was a child. 

And goddamn it, that was what she was going to do!

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Hey, you got room for one more person in here?” Shawn smiled warmly as he saddled into the boiler room where Rick had holed himself up, his hands folded in the pockets of his jeans as he cocked his head at the other man, who looked up at his entrance. Shawn had just finished clearing out the bodies in the other parts of the prison and had come to talk to Rick just as he’d promised Hershel. Thankfully he hadn’t been too hard to find, even with the trail of bodies he had left behind in his fit of rage the previous day. 

Lifting his chin a little as he eyed the other man almost cautiously, Rick shifted almost uneasily where he stood, indicating with one hand for Shawn to come in if he wished. He carefully closed the door behind him, descending the stairs further into the room and stopping at one end of the cluttered work bench where Rick was standing, nearly hovering, over an old rotary phone. If Shawn didn’t know any better, he’d think his friend was expecting a call to come through at any time, especially with the way his eyes kept fixating on the dark blue machine compulsively. Shawn cleared his throat a little, careful of the bags under Rick’s eyes and his quick, jittery movements. 

“I thought I’d come check on you to make sure you were okay down here.” He explained slowly, fixing Rick with concerned blue eyes, his frown deepening when his companion pointedly avoided his eye, making him sigh, “Look, Rick, I understand where you’re coming from, really I do…but it isn’t good for you to hole yourself up in here like this…it sucks losing the one you love, the mother of your children, even when you might be having problems….but, trust me, you’re not alone in this.” He looked beseechingly at Rick, hoping he would just look at him, even just once, “Hershel, Sheon, and I understand how you feel…if you’d just talk to us, we’d be willing to help you get through this…you just have to let us in…

“I know it’s hard to lean on someone else, especially with all you’ve had to do, not just this past winter, but even since the beginning of all this….you’ve carried your part of the group for a long time and made sure they never gave up no matter what. You took care of them and helped get them here….but –“

“None of that is enough….” Rick interrupted in a deep, gravelly voice, finally turning to meet Shawn’s eye dead on, “Not enough to keep us safe, not here…”

Shawn frowned a little, furrowing his brows, “Rick, this is as safe as it could get….there can’t possibly be other places out there that are like this one…not many, anyway.” He cocked his head, concerned, “Look…I know the think you want the most is to get away from this place….get away from where you lost Lori, but you and your part of the group have done enough running. If there was any other place I knew for sure we could make into a home, I would say let’s pack everything and go but I can’t. This is our home now….and we have to keep trying if we want to make it safe.”

“Someone called…” Rick said, then, startling Shawn for a moment as he stared at him with raised eyebrows, as though silently telling him to either elaborate or repeat himself while he indicated the phone on the tabletop. “It was a woman….she was young, probably just about Rose’s age….she called on this phone, her group was just dialing numbers and I ended up picking up. Said they had a safe place where they were…promised she’d call back…”

Shawn frowned deeply and cautiously crossed the distance to the phone, picking up the receiver to press to his ear experimentally. Static reverberated off his ear drum as he kept a steady gaze with Rick, who watched him through the entire process, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

“If things sound right where they are….I thought of talking them into taking us all in.”

Shawn replaces the receiver, choosing his next words carefully, “Did this woman tell you where they’re located?” he asked, quirking a brow curiously and cocking his head a bit as he crossed his arms. Rick shook his head. 

“No, but it doesn’t matter, so long as it’s safe.” Rick said with conviction, nodding, “And we will find a way to get where they are.” He looked pleadingly at Shawn, “Don’t tell the others about this yet, though, I don’t want to get their hopes up if something goes wrong.”

Shawn sighed slowly and conceded to Rick’s wishes, hoping that this mental break he’s having passes soon as he seats himself in an empty chair, giving a small smile, “Hey, maybe I can sit here with you for a bit to wait then, I kinda need a break.” He told him, inwardly just wanting to stay here and keep a close eye on him just in case something went wrong. Rick shook his head, “No…I’ll be fine…the rest of the group will need you…”

Feeling inwardly torn knowing the others would indeed need him just as much as Rick possibly did now, Shawn reluctantly agrees and gets slowly to his feet. He pauses for a moment, however, and reaches out to put a gentle hand on Rick’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring look as he tenses and looks at him with a frown.

“If you ever need someone to talk to, come find me, okay? I’ve always got an ear open.” He squeezes Rick’s shoulder with a kind smile before releasing him and leaving the other man to his thoughts, hoping he took his offer to heart as he headed back for the cell block. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The supply team is just reaching town around that same time for their run; Glenn pulls the jeep up in front of a boarded up grocery, it’s parking lot still mostly full of other old, rusting cars as Maggie folds up their map and stores it in the glove compartment on her side of the vehicle before they climb out. Rose rides up alongside them a moment later, squinting against the bright sunlight descending on them from the clear cyan sky overhead as she surveys the surrounding area cautiously, gently pulling back on her reins until her stead comes to a halt alongside the vehicle. The horse whinnies and stops, it’s hooves loud against the pavement as it flicks it’s tail and Rose takes her bow from her shoulders, fitting an arrow into it to use at a moment’s notice, keeping a lookout while Glenn and Maggie approach the doorway with crowbars. 

After prying the boards away, the couple open the doors and duck as a couple of birds come shooting out of the shadows within, startling both of them for a moment before they realize what had happened, pulling laughs from their throats. Rose shakes her head a little in bemusement, smiling at the two from the other side of the Jeep before she returned her attention to the surrounding area, listening and watching carefully for the tall-tale signs of approaching walkers while Glenn ventured into the store and Maggie shines a flashlight into the darkness. She seems to spot something worthwhile, a small stuffed duck that she tells her boyfriend to grab, to which he scoffs a little, surprised, pulling another laugh from both women. 

“The baby’s being raised in a prison, Glenn, she could at least use some toys.” Rose told him with a sly, sideways grin she knew he couldn’t see, even as Maggie smiled back at her in agreement, nodding. No further argument came from the young man and, judging by the bright grin that lit up Maggie’s face, Rose would hazard a guess that he had grabbed the stuffed duck like they’d asked him and added it to their supplies while she teased him playfully about it.

An unconscious smile worked it’s way across Rose’s lips as she let her eyes drift away from the couple once more, listening to their playful banter back and forth. Even with the world as it was now, Rose couldn’t help but be grateful that they were all able to be happy like this, find companionship and love in one another during their fight for survival. It really gave her hope for their future, not in the sense of repopulating their species, but in keeping their group going and giving them all something to strive and work toward, in giving them even more hope and strength than they already had to keep going, keep fighting just as they’d been doing. 

In the same token, too, however, seeing the happiness the couple generated and shared together did bring about some envious feelings as well. Rose felt a bit of guilt at such thoughts, yet couldn’t seem to shake the twinge she felt in her chest at seeing how happy the two seemed together, reminding her of her own loneliness and the troubles she was currently facing at the moment in her own love life. She had her family and friends, yes, but it just wasn’t the same as having a partner/significant other she could turn to for complete comfort and love. Like most young adults her own age, Rose craved intimacy and companionship with another person, especially now, a strong enough man to stand by her side and weather through everything that was thrown their way, someone she could stand with no matter what and build a future with. Priorities had changed yes, a career and a nice fancy house were no longer the norm, not so much as proper survival skills to keep them alive, but Rose still hoped she’d be able to find at least someone who would be able to be her partner and keep her and a family going. Maybe a certain tough-skinned hunter she knew….

A sigh escaped the young woman’s lips as she banished this thought from her mind, telling herself something like that was absolutely not going to happen in this lifetime, especially since the man she was interested in had zero interest in her whatsoever. Nothing could, or ever would, happen between the two of them. Daryl just didn’t see her that way at all. Or….possibly even anyone for that matter….it just didn’t seem like he had ever really been interested in romantic, no matter what situation he’d found himself in. Rose would almost think Daryl was asexual if she hadn’t caught him in the act of pleasuring himself after being out on the road for eight months with no other way of release. But even that made her wonder what could have possibly gotten him so aroused to the point in which he needed to take care of himself like that. Maybe he’d had a really good dream about someone, like one of the older women in the group? It was possible, especially seeing how close he had gotten to Carol…maybe the two of them had been together before she died and had just been really good at hiding it…? Well…Daryl was good at hiding his emotions, so…maybe? 

Heat quickly flared in Rose’s face at the thought of what she’d told him after she’d caught him in the act, humiliation clutching at her body like claws; gods, she’d actually come out and told him to come to her if he ever needed any help! How pathetic was she to actually go and say something like that when he was with someone else?! If she’d known, she never would’ve said something so….inappropriate to a guy that was already taken….Daryl probably thought she was some damn filthy slut after that….

Groaning to herself at the thought, something out of the corner of her eye suddenly caught her attention, making Rose look around quickly, berating herself for letting her mind wander like that when she was supposed to keep a look out for danger. Glenn and Maggie were depending on her to watch their backs and here she was daydreaming about a man she could never have! What the hell was wrong with her?!

Pulling her horse around to the back of the Jeep for a better look at what had come up on them, Rose spotted a man crouched behind a nearby car, wearing tan cargo pants, a dirty white wife beater and combat boots. He was a ragged looking man with short blond hair and a scraggily beard, eyes a sharp blue color that reminded Rose uncomfortably of the man she had just been fretting over. Where his right hand should be was a metal contraption attached to his forearm with a knife attached on one end.

Narrowing her eyes and pulling her arrow taut, Rose aimed at the man, opening her mouth to call out a warning to the others when his other hand suddenly came up, sunlight glinting off the black barrel of the gun in his hand. The gunshot rang through the empty lot and her horse reared up in fright, flinging Rose from the saddle onto the blacktop, her bow and arrows scattering across the pavement as she landed hard enough to knock the air from her lungs. Her horse galloped away into the surrounding trees, the sound of it’s hooves against the pavement growing fainter until they ceased all together. 

Gasping loudly and rolling onto her side in an attempt to breath, Rose barely registered the voices calling her name as a strong arm yanked her from the hot ground, pressing her into a wide barreled chest as something cold pressed into her throat Her eyes flinted about quickly, sides heaving with the effort to take in enough oxygen as Glenn and Maggie raised their guns to the man, watching as her feet find purchase on the ground once more as her arms were trapped at her sides. Glenn’s features, however, softened and molded into shock as he caught sight of the man’s face, even as his grip on his gun remained even and steady. 

“Merl?” he asked in surprise, making Rose tense further in realization as she glanced sideways at what she could see of the man’s face over her shoulder; no way…this guy was -?

The man straightened a little, his grip still tight on the young woman in his arms as a wide grin spread across his face, “Wow, wait a minute, back the hell up here!” he yelled enthusiastically, making Rose flinch at the sheer volume of his voice right in her damn ear. “I can’t believe this, you actually made it, didn’t ya?” he laughed and then grinned at Glenn, who eyed him cautiously as Rose struggled in his grip, “Tell me, boy, where’s my brother at? Is he alive, huh?”

Glenn gave a single nod, “Yeah, he’s alive….”

Merle’s smile widened, “Well then, why don’t you go on and take me to him and, I’ll tell you what, I’ll call it even on everything that happened back in Atlanta, huh? No more hard feelings?” he cocked his head, suddenly noticing the couple eyeing the blade he had at Rose’s throat. He smirked and pulled it slowly from her flesh as she let out a heavy sigh, “Oh, you like this, don’t you? After I lost my hand, I found myself a medical supply warehouse and fixed this beauty up myself. Looks pretty cool, don’t it?” he passed it dangerously close to Rose’s cheek, leaning his face down to hers so she could smell his rancid breath, “You think so, too, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Go to hell.” Rose hissed out from between clenched teeth as she twisted her face away from his in disgust. She didn’t care if this was Daryl’s older brother, uncle, whatever! He’d shot at her, grabbed her, and was threatening her with a knife. For all she cared at this moment, he was an asshole. 

“We’ll go back to our camp and tell Daryl where you are.” Glenn finally said, drawing Merle’s attention once more, making Rose sigh in relief as his face moved away from hers’ once more. “He can come out to meet you. Just let Rose go.”

“Woah woah, hold on a minute now.” Merle’s grip tightened once more, moving a little closer to the couple, who raised their guns once more while he looked between them, “Isn’t it a miracle we managed to find one another here like this, huh? C’mon now, ya’ll can trust me.”

“Kinda hard to when you’ve got a knife at Rose’s throat.” Maggie told him coldly, “Let her go.”

“I’d do as she says, Merle, no telling what Daryl would do if you left a scratch on her.” Glenn said, watching Rose struggle against Merle, who pressed he knife once more to her throat, raising his brows in question, “Now let her go.”

Merle almost chortled, an amused smile wrinkling the corners of his eyes, “You mean to tell me my little brother is tapping this sweet ass here?” he pressed Rose closer and she twisted her face away from his again as he pressed his stubbled cheek against hers’ without taking his eyes off Glenn, “No way he would have the balls.”

“It’s true and he’s very protective of her.” Glenn half bluffed, knowing Daryl was indeed protective of Rose, even if the two weren’t yet together, “I’d bet he’d even kick your ass to protect her.”

Merle actually laughed this time, “Please, that boy couldn’t kick my ass to save his own life, much less this tall drink of water’s.” Rose shuddered at how close his lips were to her skin as they were curved upward in a smirk, “I would love to see him try, though.”

“You’re not coming back with us.” Glenn said firmly, moving closer and freezing as Merle pressed the blade closer to Rose’s neck, a thin line of blood welling, “Let her go, Merle, now!”

“Ah ah, I wouldn’t get any closer, boy.” Merle said with raised brows, watching Glenn grit his teeth as his knuckles turned white with the strain of holding his gun so tightly, “Put the guns down, slowly.”

Maggie and Glenn eye the maniac, meeting Rose’s eye as she silently pleads with them not to do it, to run and get back to the prison. Reluctantly, the couple lowers their weapons and carefully drops them on the ground as Rose clenches her eyes tightly, gritting her own teeth while Merle snickers. 

“There we go, that wasn’t so hard, now was it? Now…” Merle moved carefully forward, kicking the guns aside, “We’re going to go for a little drive.”

“We’re not taking you back to our camp.” Glenn told him defiantly, glaring at Merle, who raises his brows, amused, “No, we’re not, because we’re going somewhere else.” He kicks Glenn with his foot, “Now get moving, you’re driving us, Glenn.”

Glenn exchanges a look with Maggie as she slowly moves toward the passenger seat while Merle pushes him again, dragging Rose with him and tossing her into the back. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Hey Daryl?” 

Elijah carefully approaches where the hunter is sitting against the wall on the lower level, frowning quietly as the other man doesn’t so much as lift his head to acknowledge him. Daryl, Carl, and Oscar had finished their rounds down these corridors a short while ago, although it had only been Carl and Oscar who had returned to the cell block to inform the rest of the group of what they’d found. Now clear of walkers, the one thing keeping Daryl from leaving was the familiar knife he had found embedded in one walker’s neck. Carol’s knife. Obviously upset by this, Daryl had refused to go back with his group and had decided to stay and mull things over while he held the weapon in his hand, turning the blade over and over in his fingers to stare at his bloodied reflection. By the time Elijah found him, the knife was being blunted as it was drove repeatedly into the stone floor, each thrust more aggressive than the last. 

“Daryl, you’re going to break it if you’re not careful….” Elijah told him as he joined him, quickly kneeling by Daryl as a door nearby opens and closes with the force of a walker pushing against it from within, only for it’s escape to be hindered by another dead walker sprawled out on the floor before he cell. Daryl jerks away from the young man, slamming the blade mercilessly into the wall as he jumped to his feet. Before Elijah can stop him, Daryl crosses the hall and forcibly kicks the door the walker within is pushing against, grunting out angrily as he stumbles back. 

“Daryl!” Elijah moves to stop him, but Daryl shoves him off as he grabs the prone body on the floor and tosses it aside before grabbing the handle of the cell door and yanking it open. Light floods the once dark cell, falling on the features of the three figures inside, who weakly look up as Daryl stops himself from stabbing them with the knife clutched in his fist, his arms falling to his side in disbelief. Elijah slowly comes up to stand beside him, eyes wide as Carol and Sophia smile weakly at them from the shadows, their hair disheveled, skin dirtied from their escapade down here. Keith whimpers and cries dryly, his bottom lip quivering as his stomach gives a loud grumble for food.

Neither male thinks twice before they move into the cell and kneel to scoop the three into their arms, cradling them both to their chest as they carried them back to the safe and warmth of the cell block.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside, the rest of the group is enjoying the sunshine and fresh air; while Sheon, Alex, and Anna finish loading up the bodies in the truck to burn later, Shawn and Axel maintain the front gate, and everyone else enjoys the courtyard. Christina helps Beth look after the baby with Carl and Hershel, all of whom look up when they hear the gate to the cell block open. 

“Dad?” Carl smiles when he spots his father as he stepped out into the sunlight, lifting one hand to shield his eyes as he squints against the glare. He smiles weakly when he spots his son, moving to join the group as they get to their feet to greet him while he gently takes the baby from Beth, who hands her over readily. Rick looks gently at the little girl, a somewhat happy expression crossing his features.

“Hey, baby girl.” He whispered, cradling her close and rocking her carefully side to side, as though he was afraid she was going to break at any moment. The others smiled gently as they watched the two, Carl joining his father and sister with his own gentle smile as she blinked big brown eyes up at them. Rick smiled at his son, gently nudging him.

“Looks like her big brother.” He said softly, drawing soft chuckles from the others as they smile at the scene while Carl smiles gently, brushing the hair from her face as the sound of footsteps on the front path reached them just seconds before Axel came running through the gate, drawing everyone attention. 

“There’s something all’ya should see.” He said quickly, motioning for them to follow him through the gate; Rick frowned and carefully shifted his daughter as he handed her to Carl, making sure he supported her head properly before he moved after the ex-convict, who points toward the front fences. Among a group of walkers gathering just outside the perimeter, they can see a strange looking figure holding onto the chain link, a grocery store basket in her free hand with a bag slung over her shoulder. Clearly an African American woman, her dread locked hair is kept in check with a bandanna wrapped around her head and she’s wearing a sleeveless leather vest and tight black jeans held up by a thick black belt. On one leg, there’s an obvious rip, the sunlight glinting off the fresh blood that coated her skin and clothes. 

Unlike the walkers, the woman isn’t pressing mindlessly into the chain link, trying to force her way in, her skin lacking the grey of decay as bright, lively eyes were focused intently on Rick and Axel standing just outside the courtyard. Rick’s breath hitches in realization as he meets her eyes from across the yard.

She was another survivor.


	16. When the Dead Come Knocking

( _Breath, Rose, you have to breath…)_

Heavy, erratic breathes left Rose’s lips as she stared determinedly at the makeshift door across from her, the sound of Glenn being tortured in the next room easily heard through the forfeited cell in which she was being held. The walls around her were made of different kinds of metal all mashed together, although most of them were the metal rafters found on old tool sheds as roofs. Her jaw clenched with each grunt and groan of pain that came from the young man as Merle beat him mercilessly to get the information he required to find his younger brother. Muscles tensed and flexed as she clenched her fists repeatedly where they were tied behind her, her toes curling inward as she shifted on the hard chair, feeling a great deal of pride and respect for her team mate around the anger, fear, and resentment bubbling up inside toward the man who had brought them into this very situation.

No one could say Rose didn’t care about Daryl or that she didn’t respect him in some way, shape, or form, hell, she would do anything for that man, even take a damn bullet for him, and she, more than anything, wanted him to be happy, but she seriously, seriously did not believe having that jackass he called a brother in his life was any good for him. She could understand that the brothers had only ever had each other in their lives growing up, but since Merle hadn’t been around, Rose could say with certainty that Daryl had grown and opened up, even more so since their groups had been reunited. She hadn’t known the man before today (Thank God!), but she could definitely say Merle was not the most compassionate person; he’d basically got her thrown from her horse, threatened her life with a knife, and used that to his advantage to get Glenn and Maggie to get in the car and drive hem to this hellhole so he could torture the information of their location out of the three of them. It was no wonder why Glenn was so reluctant to bring Merle back to the prison with them to see Daryl, Rose herself would sooner cut off her own hand than let this jackass anywhere near her family, particularly her younger brother or sisters. They couldn’t easily reached a compromise without bringing Merle back to the prison, but noooo, the dick had to pull the hostage card out of his ass and drag them back here for torture. Talk about a damn psychopath, man!

( _You have to keep your temper, Rose.) The young woman told herself placidly, taking a deep breath through her nose and letting it out slowly from her mouth. (You absolutely cannot let them see how this is affecting you or they’ll use it to their advantage. You have to think of a plan….at least get Glenn and Maggie out of here to warn the others…)_

More yelling echoed out from the cell next door, drawing Rose’s attention as she glanced at the metal rafters, teeth gritting together as she shifted once more in her seat, doing her best to rein in her flinching as the sound of fist meeting flesh and bone pulled more groans from the other prisoner. Her heart constricted tightly in her chest, fingers tight against her own wrist as a feeling of guilt pierced her stomach, knowing if she’d been more alert, maybe this wouldn’t be happening right now. She should’ve been paying better attention back at the store instead of daydreaming about a man she could never have and letting herself get caught off guard when she was supposed to be watching her friends’ backs. If she’d just been paying better attention, Merle wouldn’t’ve been able to take her by surprise and capture her, forcing Glenn and Maggie to have to comply to his wishes to save her.

( _This is on your head, Anderson, so you’d better come up with something good and make it up to them. Find a way to get them out of here and back to the prison to the others, it’s the very least you could do! And you’d better do it fast before that jackass gets bored and decides to kill them.)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“What should we do, dad?” Carl asks Rick after a short stretch of silence, staring, wide-eyed, at the place where the woma, Michonne was standing at their fence. Axel frowned deeply, glancing at the father and son thoughtfully.

“Shawn said he won’t do anything until you decide, but he looked to be itching to help her.” He told Rick seriously, who sighed softly to himself, his frown deepening ever so slightly, knowing the Anderson patriarch wouldn’t do anything drastic like bring a complete stranger into the prison without consulting him first, even if it went against his moral to abandon another survivor to the mercy of walkers. Pursing his lips tightly as he eyed the woman hesitantly, Rick contemplated their options, wary of the stranger, yet knowing they couldn’t just leave her to be eaten on their front door step. It looked as though she’d been wounded, judging by the blood on her leg upper thigh and the walkers were bound to smell it sooner or later. Not to mention she looked to be carrying a shopping basket full of…?!

“Rick!” Shawn’s voice yelled from the front gate, snapping Rick out of his reprieve as his eyes snapped to the other man, who hurriedly pointed toward where Michonne had dropped the basket and was backing up from the fence, a bloodied katana in one hand as a decapitated walker collapsed to the grass, more walkers bearing down on her from all sides. She decapitated several more and backed toward the front gate, her steps uneven and wobbly until she began to collapse herself. Rick grit his teeth.

“Let’s go!” he told Carl as he handed the baby to Beth before the father and son took off for the front gate. Shawn hurried to the first gate and unlocked it as the duo joined him, unsheathing his own katana to behead the nearest walkers while Rick shot the ones descending on the woman and Carl hurries around to where she’d dropped the basketful of supplies. More footsteps are heard pounding the path from the courtyard and it isn’t long until Sheon, Alex, and Anna join the frenzy, slicing through the walkers that have suddenly seemed to appear out of nowhere as Shawn cuts a path to the Michonne’s side. Rick holsters his gun once more and hurriedly scoops the woman into his arms, hurrying her back into the safety of the prison as the Andersons cover him and Carl, closing and locking the gate behind them.

“She isn’t bit, is she?” Carl asks his dad as he carried her through the courtyard toward the cell block. Rick shakes his head.

“No, it looks like she’s been shot.” He said grimly as he brings her inside, setting her down on a blanket on the floor in the common area of the cell block. Carl frowns as he sets the supplies she’d brought on one of the tables while Christina hurries to gather some water and a towel, the rest of the group filing in close behind as Rick tells him sternly that the woman isn’t allowed in the cells. Carl nods in understanding as Shawn helps Christina sit Michonne up so she can give her some water. She begins to stir, however, prompting the young woman to pull back as hard, cautious brown eyes open, scanning her face critically before shooting about the room, as though anticipating an attack at any moment. Shawn carefully lets her go as she shifts onto her side, posture tense in his grip as he takes a few steps back so she can breath while her hand inches toward her katana, which Rick dropped nearby. Rick stops her as Christina hurries to placid her.

“N-no, it’s okay, miss, you’re okay.” She said quickly, holding out her hands placidly to show her she meant no harm as she met the woman’s gaze evenly, reaching carefully for her as she started to sit up, “Just take it slow, all right? You’re still a little out of it after what happened outside…no doubt you’re a bit dehydrated and lost a bit of blood, judging by that wound in your leg.” She nodded toward the bullet hole still left in her thigh as her eyes dart between her, Rick, and Shawn. “But I can assure you you’re safe here, miss. You’ll be okay, you just have to sit still so I can get a proper look –“

Christina reached for her, but Michonne away from her, glaring defiantly at the youngest Anderson, who pulled herself back once more as Shawn and Rick exchanged frowns. Shawn cleared his throat, drawing her attention now.

“Ma’am, I know you’re very cautious right now possibly due to what’s happened to you, but believe me, you’ll be okay here, we are good people.” He told her with a kind smile, cocking his head the slightest bit to the side to show they were okay, “We won’t hurt you unless you try to hurt one of us, all right?”

She glanced between Shawn and Rick cautiously once more, still frowning deeply as Rick asked her who she was. Her lips pressed together stubbornly, as though she refused to give them any kind of information about herself.

“Rick, dad!”

The group turned as Elijah and Daryl came out from the cells toward them, pausing when they spotted the woman Rick and Shawn were speaking to. Daryl frowned, eyeing her mistrustfully as Elijah shifted uneasily, glancing between the two men quizzically even as a smile tugged the corners of his lips, as though he had something he was just dying to tell them.

“Uh…we…we didn’t realize we had a guest.”

“We just pulled her in from outside….she was almost eaten.” Shawn explained, looking at Michonne out of the corner of his eye now, “Unfortunately, we don’t really know her name yet.”

“That can wait.” Daryl said gruffly, nodding toward the cell block as he turned back toward it, “There’s something I think y’all should see.”

Rick and Shawn exchanged a worried look, frowning together as they got to their feet once more, “Is something wrong?” they asked in unison as Sheon, Alex, and Anna followed Elijah toward the cells. The ghost of a smile crossed Daryl’s face, faint enough to be mistaken for a trick of the light. “Trust me, you’ll want to see this.”

Nodding, Rick motioned for Carl to take the supplies into the cell block as the rest of the group followed him; Shawn waited as Rick picked up Michonne’s katana, promising her they would keep it safe for her while she stayed in the safety of the prison. Shawn then informs her that Hershel and Christina would come back a little later to take care of her wound, but she turns her face away, her jaw gritting stubbornly.

“I didn’t ask either of you for your help….” She murmured stoically, glaring at the two men as they followed their group toward the cells. Shawn paused in closing the door behind them, glancing quietly at Rick for a moment before he looked back at her.

“Whether you asked for it or not, you’ve got our help.” He told her softly as Rick locked the door behind them and the two headed over to where the rest of their group was gathered outside one of the cells. Elijah smiled at them from the doorway, moving out of the way as they could hear joyful sobs coming from within among several different voices trying to speak at the same time. The two men move closer to see what was happening within, their hearts raising at the scene before them.

Gathered together in a huddle on the floor, the rest of the Anderson family (except for Rose, of course) is fussing over a ruffled, dirty Keith, who is whimpering and crying softly into his father’s chest, clutching desperately to the front of his shirt as though afraid he would disappear if he let go. Sheon clutches the toddler tightly to him, his sobs muffled into his son’s untidy brunette locks as he has his face buried into them, body shaking with each sob that escaped his lips. Anna and Christina encircle both of them, each attempting to control their own tears as they fuss over the father and son; Alex seems the only calm one of the group as he tries to calm all of them, even as a relieved smile curves his lips upward, his eyes glistening with unshed tears of his own.

Something shifted on the bed, drawing both men’s attention as they turned to see the tired, weak smiles of the mother and daughter they thought they’d lost not even the day prior. Carol pulls herself slowly into a sitting position to greet them as Sophia rolls onto her side, attempting to sit up herself, even as her mother tells her to stay put and rest while she gets to her feet. Shawn is the first to move as he gently grips her arms to ensure she was steady, frowning worriedly at the woman as she smiled gratefully at him before hugging him tightly. A few small tears escape down Shawn’s cheeks and he wraps his arms back around her, letting out a shaky breath as he wills his emotions to remain under control.

“Thank God you’re both all right.” He whispered softly as he pulled back from Carol, moving out of the way so Rick could hug her as well while Shawn sits with Sophia, pulling the young woman in for a hug as well. “How did you two do it? What happened?”

“They fought their way into one of the solitary cells on the lower floor.” Daryl explained as Rick pulled back to check Carol for wounds, “They got a bit dehydrated while they were down there, probably passed out for a while, too….”

“Thankfully Daryl opened the cell when he did….who knows what could have happened if he hadn’t.” Elijah said, relieved, as Shawn fusses momentarily over Sophia while Beth appears at that moment with the newborn in her arms.

Carol notices the two and smiles as the blond carefully hands her the baby, rocking her gently while she asks Rick where Lori was. Rick’s expression turns somber and he glances away sadly as the rest of the group does, prompting Carol to cover her mouth, tears springing in her eyes. She tearfully offers Rick her condolences and the two hug again while the woman they’d rescued from before watches on from between the bars of the cell block door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Carol, Sophia, and Keith’s emotional reunion with the group and a quick check up with Hershel, the trio is left to rest in their cell while the rest of the group pulls themselves together again to return to their duties for the day. Sheon, although somewhat reluctant since he’d just got his son back, concedes to finishing his task of burning the bodies and leaves with Alex, Anna, and Elijah to do so once Keith had fallen asleep in the crib in the women’s cell, with Beth promising to look after him while he was working. The rest of the group, meanwhile, heads back into the common room to talk with the woman they’d saved and, hopefully, find out a little about her in the process.

Christina is the first to break the ice as she offers to tend to Michonne’s wounds before they send her on her way. She still doesn’t say anything as she eyes the others while they takes seats at the tables nearby.

“Before she does that, though,” Rick spoke up, crossing his arms as he stood behind Christina protectively, eyeing their guest, “You’re going to have to answer a few questions we have. Like how you were able to find us and why you were carrying around baby formula.”

Michonne is silent for another moment as she eyes the sheriff cautiously before she lets out a slow, but deep, sigh, “The supplies I brought with me weren’t originally mine….I picked them up after a young Asian guy and the two pretty girls he was with dropped them.”

This immediately got the rest of the group’s attention as they tensed and exchanged anxious glances; Shawn got back to his feet, jaw clenching.

“What happened to them?” he asked in a hard tone, crossing the room to join Rick and Christina, “Were they attacked?”

“No….they were taken….”

“By who?” Christina asked in a shaky voice, hands clenching tight around the medical kit in her hands as Michonne clenched her own jaw. “They were taken by the same son of a bitch who shot me.”

“Don’t you dare play games like this with us.” Rick growls as he glared at her, “These are our people!” he practically lunged at her, grabbing roughly at her injured leg as he got right up in her face, “Now you’d better tell us what happened or I’ll –“

“Get your hands off me!” Michonne practically screamed, shoving Rick off as she shot to her feet with blazing eyes, “And don’t you ever touch me again!”

“All right, everyone, let’s just calm down.” Shawn said placidly as he moves between the two, holding a hand out to each as though to keep them apart as he glances between them calmly, “Letting our tempers get the best of us won’t get us any closer to figuring out what happened. Now ma’am.” He turned to Michonne, eyebrows furrowing so deeply his forehead wrinkles in concern as he stares pleadingly at her, “Please…tell us what you know about what’s happened to our people. We have to know so we can help them.”

Michonne eyes Shawn mistrustfully for a moment, searching his features of a sign of aggression or deceit before she lets out another slow breath, “There’s a town, called Woodbury….houses about seventy-five survivors. Those three were taken there.”

“There’s a town?” Christina asked with big eyes, cocking her head curiously while Michonne nodded, “Yes….it’s run by a guy that goes by the name the Governor…” her nose wrinkles as though the very name was poison on her tongue, “He’s a pretty boy with charm, a real Jim Jones type.”

“Does he have muscle where he’s at?” Shawn asked, crossing his arms once more as Michonne shrugged.

“Mostly paramilitary wannabes, but they do have armed sentries on every wall.”

“Do you know a way we could get inside?” Rick asked her with raised brows. Michonne contemplated this for a moment before nodding, “We should be able to slip inside if we’re careful….the place is pretty fortified against walkers, but it shouldn’t be too hard for us.”

“And what about how you found your way here?” Hershel spoke up from his seat at one of the nearby tables, leaning forward a little with his hands resting on his thighs. Michonne sighed.

“I overheard the young Asian and the brunette girl talking about a prison, mentioned the direction, saying it was pretty much a straight shot back.”

Shawn sighs deeply and runs an anxious hand through his hair as he paces away from Michonne, coming to a stop alongside Hershel, who squeezes his arm reassuringly. Shawn smiles weakly at him and squeezes his shoulder gratefully in turn as he faced the woman again.

“Those two girls you saw out there, those are our daughters….this is Hershel Greene, his daughter’s the brunette. I’m Shawn Anderson, the father of the strawberry blond girl.” He nodded to Christina as she fidgeted anxiously with the medical kit, “That’s my youngest daughter, Christina. She and Hershel will help take care of that wound of yours’.”

Michonne eyed Christina and Hershel as though contemplating if she should trust them before she gave a small nod. Christina helped Hershel bring a chair closer so he could sit down while they helped Michonne roll her pants leg up so they could properly clean and disinfect the wound. Shawn gently ushered Rick out of the way so they could have room to work, gathering the rest of the men with them so they could discuss what they were going to do about their kidnapped family.

“Can we really trust this woman?” Oscar asks with crossed arms as he eyes Michonne from across the room; the rest of the group glanced back at her uneasily themselves before taking deep breaths and exchanging looks now.

“We can’t just take a chance and say it’s a hoax.” Shawn argued as he shifted uneasily on the spot, frowning to himself, “I mean, this is Rose, Glenn, and Maggie we’re talking about here, we can’t just leave them to their own devices. We shouldn’t even just be staying around debating this.”

“We ain’t.” Daryl said gruffly as he clutched his crossbow tightly in his hands until his knuckles were white, his jaw clenched and eyes blazing hotly in anger. “Because I’m going after them.”

“Woah, wait a minute….” Rick held up a hand as though to stop Daryl from going anywhere, “This place, Woodbury, it sounds pretty secure, doesn’t it?”

“Meaning you shouldn’t go alone or without a plan.” Shawn pointed out calmly, knowing if they sent anyone out alone, they, more than likely, wouldn’t come back either. They couldn’t risk losing anyone, especially not now. “I’d be willing to come with to help.”

“I’ll come, too.” Rick agreed as Oscar offered his assistance as well.

“We should gather whatever we might need and load up one of the cars.” Shawn said; each of the men nodded their agreement and went to gather together what they would need, grabbing weapons from the cells. Daryl made sure to bring along the flash bangs and tear gas just in case it was needed, and Shawn asked him to make sure to bring along some extra guns and knives just in case the trio was well enough to be able to fight. The hunter readily agreed and headed for the RV as the Anderson patriarch packed up one of the cars with their leader and the ex-convict.

The switchblades the Andersons kept stashed in a compartment in the back of the RV were easy enough to find and Daryl made sure to grab one for everyone just in case, stashing them in a pocket of the backpack Rose had found for him out on one of her runs just recently.

Daryl paused as he was zipping the bag closed, a frown marring his features as he took in the dark outer material, thinking back on the day she’d given it to him not too long after the groups had been reunited. After his old bag had ripped, possibly due to the exposure to the elements and the constant abuse it had endured over the duration of the harsh winter, Rose had gone out of her way to find him a replacement while she’d been out looking for supplies. She’d even kept in mind not to get him anything too obnoxiously bright, obviously observant of his preference to darker colors due to it being better camouflage, especially out in the woods when they were trying to stay hidden away from walkers. Darker colors, especially greens, were the best to use if one wished to remain undetected out in the wilderness. Even more so now than ever.

And she’d just….looked so goddamn nonchalant about the whole thing, too, like she hadn’t just done something incredible. Something like this probably hadn’t been that big a deal back before things went to shit, seeing as how anyone could just go to a store and buy a backpack cheap, but nowadays, supplies like this were somewhat more rare, especially since a lot of the stores in the area had been looted of a lot of their stock. She’d actually looked out for something like this when food, clothes, and medical supplies were much more important in their current situation. Rose had thought about him and brought back something that Daryl had really needed…like the thoughtful, selfless person he had always known her to be. Rose just….always gave and cared for others so much, even to the point of putting her own life at risk if it meant keeping those she cared about safe.

And yet, no matter how kind, selfless, and loving she was, she still….

Callused fingers tightened angrily around the bag as Daryl’s eyes flashed like lightning, jaw clenching tighter at the thought of what those assholes in Woodbury would be doing to her right about now. Of what could have happened to her when she, Glenn, and Maggie had first been captured; Daryl was almost sure his teeth were going to crack with how hard he ground them at the very thought of what their kidnapper could have done, could be doing right at this moment, to the young woman to compel her and the couple to return to his base with him. He swore, if they touched her, if they even entertained the very idea of doing something disgusting like that to her, if he found one wrong fingerprint, scratch, or even a single _fucking_ bruise on her, Daryl would tear every since one of those damned bastards that dared to lay a finger on her apart piece by piece. No one, _absolutely_ _no one_ would get away with hurting Rose if Daryl Dixon had anything to say or do about it. And anyone that dared had best be prepared to face the wrath of a very pissed off, self raised red-neck who didn’t take shit from nobody and would die to defend those he cared about. In fact, by the time Daryl was done with them, he would make sure those bastards knew they’d crossed the wrong people.

Nodding to himself in agreement, the hunter swung the backpack over his shoulders before joining it with his crossbow and marching determinedly out of the RV. The sooner they got out of here, the sooner they would have Rose and the others safely back at the prison and away from those dicks. He could already almost see Rose safely curled up in a blanket in the RV again, smiling at him from the little break in the covers, her soft, kind voice in his ear while he held her protectively in his arms –

Daryl came up short then, his whole body tensing at the images cropping up in his mind, heat raising in his face at the thought of hers’ buried into the crook of his neck as she snuggled into him. He quickly shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts, confused by the warmth that spread through him causing a strangely nice tingle throughout his body. What in the world….? How the hell had Daryl gone from fire-breathing dragon anger to sudden….fuzzy, fluffy bunny feelings? Was he getting some kind of fever or something from being out in the harsh weather too long? And just where the **hell** had those….images come from, suddenly just out of the blue like that?! How could he have gone from imagining ripping some guys nuts off to cuddling Rose in the back of the RV like….like whoever the fuck did crap like that, he didn’t fucking know! And being flustered like he currently was was most definitely  not helping him compile his thoughts like he wished he could!

Sighing slowly to calm himself down and pinching the bridge of his nose tightly between his thumb and forefinger, Daryl convinced himself that, due to the current situation, his brain was a bit overworked and shooting off in all kind of directions it really shouldn’t when he should be focusing on the situation at hand, which was getting Rose, Glenn, and Maggie safely back to the prison in one piece! Maybe he was just worried about what could be happening to the trio at the town that he thought about holding Rose to comfort her, make sure she was okay after the experience. Yeah, that was it….it was just the side of him that was worried about her, what other explanation was there? Daryl just thought of that because he wanted to be sure she was okay when she came home, that was all.

“I’m sure the rest of her family will be doing enough cuddling with her for all of us when she gets back…” Daryl muttered as he calmed down, removing his fingers from his nose as he continued his trek toward the front part of the courtyard, where the rest of the rescue team was currently loading up their car. A strange, unpleasant twinge twisted through his chest, making the man frown quietly to himself for a moment before he brushed it aside, thinking maybe it was just the worry creeping up on him again for their kidnapped comrades. He couldn’t let something like that distract him, especially during such a critical mission, when they all needed to be completely and totally focused on what they were doing.

Keeping that firmly in his mind, Daryl moves to help Shawn and Oscar finish loading up their car as Michonne can be seen coming out of the cell block with Elijah, Sophia, Christina, and Hershel, the later of who’ve finished patching her up and Rick pulls Carl aside to talk with him. Shawn moves to say goodbye to Elijah, Christina and Sophia, hugging both girls before they go to say goodbye to Daryl as well while Elijah hugs him tightly and Sheon, Anna, and Alex come up to wish them luck. Shawn tells the four of them to make sure they help Carl look after the prison, especially if none of them come back. Each of them nods quietly in understanding and hug their leader tightly, promising they’ll do their best to keep everyone at the prison safe so long as he promised to do his best to get back here safely with Rose. Shawn smiles and squeezes each of them tightly, promising them he would do his very best for them.

“C’mon people, let’s get a move on!” Daryl shouts from the driver’s seat of Hershel’s old truck, beeping the horn loudly to tell everyone to hurry it up. Shawn chuckles as he pulls back from his daughter, noticing the flustered look on Daryl’s face at the affection Sophia and Christina had showed him when they’d said goodbye while Anna shook her head, smiling faintly.

“He’s still emotionally constipated, as usual.” She said, smiling gently at her father as Rick, Oscar, and Michonne migrate toward the car. She squeezed Shawn’s arms, “Be safe out there, daddy….and be sure to come back safe with Rose, okay?”

Shawn offers Anna a gentle smile and a nod as he kisses her forehead, “I’ll do my best, Anna, I promise.” He whispered as he slowly pulled away, “Be good, the lot of you while we’re gone, all right? And keep everyone safe!”

“We will, Uncle Shawn!” Sheon called, waving, as Shawn climbed into the backseat of the car with Michonne and Oscar, closing the door sharply behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It would be a while before Rose saw either hide nor hair of another person; after hours of listening to nothing but Glenn getting tortured and then threatened with a walker by Merle to disclose their group’s location, her nerves were greatly frayed by the time she got her first visitor. Not knowing what was happening to Maggie and failing to even hear so much as a peep about her up to that point conjured stressful, disgusting images, frying her nerves further, almost to their breaking point, leaving her teetering just on the edge of a mental breakdown as her fear and guilt warred with one another within her. She was quite jumpy and emotional by the time she was joined in her cell by a tall, handsome man, who offered her a greasy, oil-slickened smile that turned her stomach in a very unpleasant way.

Rose watched the man closely as he entered the room, waiting, anticipating either a verbal or physical attack, her body tensing in preparation for what was to come, anxiety tightening the knots in her chest and stomach near painfully. What the man did next, however, was the very last thing she expected.

He cut her bonds.

Aching arms falling to her sides, Rose twists quickly to look over her shoulder at the man with raised eyebrows, pursing her lips tightly as he offers the same fake smile from before while he walks calmly back around her, returning his knife to his pocket as he drags a chair closer and sits directly in front of her. Suspicion coiled in the pit of Rose’s stomach as she crossed her arms tightly before her, ignoring the discomfort she felt in her tired muscles as she glared defiantly at the man before her, waiting for him to speak. He clasped his hands before him, leaning toward her with the same easy smile on his face.

“Bit tired now, aren’t you?” he asked her quietly, noting the bags under Rose’s eyes, along with the bloodshot color. “Been a long day, I know. Merle’s always been a bit rough, trying to do things the hard way when there’s really no need.” He shrugged and sighed heavily, as though exasperated while he leaned back in his chair, shaking his head slowly, “I told him if he’d just ask nicely, maybe one of you would be willing to tell us where your group is so we can bring you back to them, safe and sound. We’d even drive you, you know.”

Rose straightened her back and pinned the Governor with a hard stare, “We had an easy way if Merle would have just trusted us. He grabbed me and held me hostage.”

“He had to, what with those guns your people we’re pointing at him.” He pointed out calmly.

“They wouldn’t have had to hold him at gunpoint if he’d just let me go.” She hissed out from between clenched teeth, “He had a blade to my throat.”

“A blade he had because of what your people did to him.” The Governor argued with a raised brow, “If they hadn’t’ve left Merle on that roof back in Atlanta, he wouldn’t have had to saw his hand off and replace it like that.”

Rose grit her teeth angrily, “Even though I wasn’t there then, I know it wasn’t any of the others fault. Merle was the idiot throwing his weight around and acting like a damn child! If he wants respect, he has to give respect first, not treat everyone else like crap.”

“That what your friends told you, is it? Hm?” The Governor leaned forward again, raising both eyebrows quizzically, “I’m sure they’re view on what happened is probably a little biased, don’t you think?”

Rose leaned toward the Governor, meeting his gaze challengingly, “After what I’ve seen today, I’m going to have to say no.”

The Governor eyed Rose contemplatively before another smile crossed his lips and an amused chuckle bubbled up his throat while he leaned back in his chair once more, “A bit feisty, aren’t you?”

Rose leaned back as well, glaring at the Governor while he finishes chuckling and then sighs, “You’re stubborn, too. I can see it in your eyes.” He studied her sharp hazel green irises intently, then he got to his feet, “Well, I can see this isn’t going to be getting us anywhere then. Hm….maybe a bit more time with the farm girl will help clear things up a little. I’m sure her lips would be a little looser after a little fun.”

An image of the Governor on top of Maggie flashed through Rose’s mind and she clenched her fists tightly on either side of her ribs, taking a deep breath to steady her breathing as she watched him head for the door.

“Wait.”

He paused, turning toward her with quirked brows while she lifted her chin in determination, meeting his gaze unwaveringly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Michonne convinces the group to pull the car over to the side of the road and continue their journey on foot for the last couple of miles to Woodbury, telling the men that the town often did patrols and could discover them if they weren’t careful. They concede and pull their car over in the grass on the side of the road, gather their weapons, and trek off into the woods to remain under cover. Rick and Shawn take turns at the lead, keeping their eyes on the forest around them as Michonne leads them down a hidden forest path, which is flanked on either side by tall, evergreen bushes.

At one pint, Rick falls back to walk alongside Daryl during their trek as Shawn leads them with Michonne and Oscar covers the rear. Icy eyes scan the forest for a moment, listening intently for the sound of walkers before Rick dares a glance at the man he’d come to know and respect in their time together.

“Hey, Daryl….” He murmured quietly so his voice wouldn’t carry in the silence; the hunter glances back at him, raising one eyebrow curiously, one ear still cocked toward the trees, “I….I wanted to thank you….you and Rose….you both really stuck your necks out for my family…looked after my baby while I….had things to work out. So….thank you….for everything.”

Daryl shrugs his bare shoulders nonchalantly as though what he and Rose had done for the Grimes’ newborn was not that big of a deal, “Hey, it’s what we do, man. We promised we wouldn’t lose anyone else.”

Rick nodded his head in agreement, the barest whisper of a smile on his lips as he pat Daryl’s shoulder gratefully. If it hadn’t been for the couple, Rick was sure he would have lost his daughter and nothing in the world would ever take away the gratitude he felt for them. They had truly become like his own family.

“Hey Rick!” Shawn’s urgent voice broke Rick out of his reprieve as he quickly turned his head toward the Anderson patriach, who pointed ahead of them down the path. Rick raises his gun, frowning at the walkers he can see stumbling through just several yards ahead. He hisses at the group to get down and stay in formation, but not to fire unless they needed to. The five hurriedly crouch down on either side of the narrow pathway, half hiding themselves in the tall brush in an attempt not to be noticed when Oscar, still at the back of the group, hears the tall tale groans and snarls of approaching walkers from behind. He whirls to look and fires on the two closest while the rest turn to look, getting hurriedly to their feet.

Shawn and Michonne waste no time in hacking at the walkers bearing down on them from the front while Rick, Oscar, and Daryl open fire at the back. After several moments, however, the group is quick to realize there are far too many walkers surrounding them for their team to handle and Rick orders a retreat.

Hurrying through a break in the thick brush, the group races through the trees with the walkers hot on their tail, Shawn and Michonne slicing through any that try to block their way as Daryl spots a boarded up cabin a short distance away. They hurriedly change direction and raced toward it, throwing themselves through the door and barricading it behind them as the walkers beat mercilessly at the planks protecting the door and windows.

The cabin they’ve entered is small, a single room full of old, dusty gear, including old trunks and, what looks to be, an old, lumpy mattress in the far corner. A thick, putrid order permeates the air so thickly it turns each of their stomachs as their noses wrinkle in disgust and it isn’t long until they discover it’s source: the half eaten remains of, what once had been, a border collie laid out on a flat doggie bed in the middle of the room. Shawn has to turn away from the corpse and cover his mouth and nose, fighting the bile burning his throat and the tears stinging the back of his eyes at the sigh of the bloody remains staining the once white, cotton down bed. Just the sight of a poor, defenseless animal like that being torn to shreds tore the man apart, especially as he imagined the very same fate for his own pets in his mind’s eye. He’d always been a dog person and had considered their family canines as members of their pack, so the thought of losing them was just as unbearable as the thought of losing his children. He had to force himself not to think of it least it drive him to madness.

A sudden noise from the bed in the corner jolted the Anderson patriarch from his tormented thoughts and he quickly turned toward the source with a raised blade, hurrying to flank Rick on his other side as he and Daryl approach the bed. Rick motions for the two men to stay back as he carefully reaches for the wrinkled, dirty blanket, eyeing the lumpy figure laying prone on the mattress as he grips an edge of the comforter and tugs. The man underneath shoots upright, a shotgun in his hands.

“Who the hell are you people?!” he practically screamed as he shakily pointed the gun toward them; Rick put his hands up placidly, backing up a few steps to give the man room as he swung his legs over the side of the bed like he was going to stand up. “Get outta my house!”

“Please, sir, calm down.” Shawn said quickly, sheathing his sword and putting his own hands out to show he wouldn’t harm the other man as he pensively eyed him, Rick, and Daryl, his gun still quivering fearfully as he did so, “We mean you no harm.”

“I said out!”

“Okay, okay.” Rick whispered soothingly, taking a few more steps back, “We’ll leave, but we can’t do it right now.”

“No, I want you out, NOW!”

“Shhh!” Michonne hissed from the door as the walkers pounded aggressively against the outside of the house while the hermit screamed at them to leave again, clicking the safety off his gun and Rick tried to explain about the walkers. The man, however, just was not listening.

“Get out before I call the cops!”

“Sir, I’m a cop.” Rick told him gently, holding out his hands once more, “Now what I’m going to need you to do is lower the gun, there’s no need to do anything rash….” He spoke calmly, in a soft, soothing voice he had adopted over his years on the force, a voice he’d had to use many times to crime victims or unhinged criminals threatening to kill others. “Everything is going to be okay, so let’s just take all this nice and slow, all right?” he motioned for the man to look at him as he waved his gun between Shawn and Daryl, who took a few careful steps back, “Hey, hey, look at me now, look at me.”

The hermit turned his gun back on Rick with wide, scared eyes, “If you’re a cop, show me your badge!”

“Okay, okay.” Rick nodded slowly, reaching carefully for one of his pockets, “It’s just here in my pocket, I’m going to get it now. I just need to reach down, nice….and…”

Without warning, he grabbed a hold of the hermit’s gun and yanked, hard, pulling him off the bed and into his restraining arms. The shotgun clattered loudly to the wooden floor as the two grappled for a moment, the hermit flailing to get away as he screamed at Rick to let him go. Shawn hurries to help Rick calm the man down as he screams for help, flailing until he managed to break Rick’s hold. He bolts across the cabin and grabs at the doorknob, still screaming for help while Rick and Shawn yell for him to stop.

Michonne thinks fast and kills the hermit with a swift stab to the back, stepping back as he falls limply to the ground. Daryl peers outside through a small crack in the boards, then glances down at the hermit’s body and at the others.

“Hey, any of you remember the Alamo?”

Rick exchanges looks with Shawn, who nods grimly as they bend to grab the hermit’s arms and hoist him up while Rick orders Oscar to get the door. Michonne steps back to watch with wide, disbelieving eyes.

“Are you kidding?” she gasped out, frowning deeply as Rick points out the other man is dead while Shawn tells Daryl to check the back door. Once they’re sure it’s clear, the front door is opened and they toss the hermit’s body outside, slamming the door shut behind it while the walkers descend hungrily on the still warm flesh. The group takes the chance of escaping while the horde is preoccupied with their meal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the end of Rose’s questioning, she is brought out of her cell by the Governor in handcuffs and led down the hall to retrieve a topless Maggie and toss her in with Glenn. The young Asian readily stands to face them, but stops his attack when Merle threatens Maggie with a gun to her head.

“Today’s your lucky day, you two.” The Governor informs them as Glenn eyes the redneck angrily, gritting his teeth as Maggie whimpers fearfully at the cold metal barrel pressed against her temple while she attempts to cover herself with her arms. “Your good friend, Rose, here.” He pulled her roughly alongside him, gripping her arm tightly as he smiles greasily at the couple, “Has agreed to cooperate with us and tell us where your little camp is if we promise to let you two go.”

Motioning for Merle to release Maggie, the Governor watches as he shoves her roughly toward her boyfriend, who caught her shakily, holding her close to his chest as she sobs quietly into his shirt. His one good eye glares at the men, his jaw clenching angrily as the Governor smirks, “Don’t worry, we’ll provide the two of you with a car as soon as Rose has drawn us a good map to your location, so you don’t have to walk all the way back. Unfortunately, though, she won’t be joining you, seeing as how we’re going to need a good navigator to be sure we’re going the right way, isn’t that right, Rose?”

Rose can’t meet either Glenn nor Maggie’s eye as she watches her feet, nodding quietly in agreement. Maggie peeks out at her from Glenn’s chest as his arms tighten around her protectively while Merle and the Governor snicker.

“I’m sure after that, we can find a use for this sweet ass around here.” Merle grinned, putting an arm suggestively around Rose, who moved away from his touch, glaring, while she stomped, hard, on his foot with the heel of hers’. He grunted in pain and bent over to grip the damaged limb as she turned her face the other way, her nose in the air. “Hm….forgot how feisty she was for a minute there. But I’m sure I can break her.” His hand gripped her waist tightly, dangerously close to her ass as he pressed her in close to his side.

“Wait for your fun until after we have the information we need.” The Governor told Merle sternly as Rose shoved him away from her, glaring at him with her face puckered angrily. The Governor steered her out of the room, ushering Merle out so they can close the cell securely behind them. Rose is then taken to an apartment near the Governor’s, were Martinez is ordered to keep an eye on her while she draws them a map to her camp while the Governor and Merle go to discuss their course of action.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Out around the perimeter of the town, the rescue team huddles, hidden, behind an old, rusted car parked alongside several boxcars while they deliberate their next move. Michonne suddenly slips off before any of them can stop her, although Rick attempts to chase her, only to be stopped and pulled back by Shawn before any of the guards up on the walls can spot him. Rick curses under his breath, glaring in the direction the woman had gone before returning his attention to the rest of the group.

“All right, we’re going to need to downsize as much as we can.” He whispered, crouching down behind the car with the other men as Daryl watches the wall from over the trunk of the vehicle.

“There ain’t no way we’re gonna be able to check all them buildings in that town, not when it’s guarded to heavily like that.” He told them with a frown on his lips, eyeing the building on either side of the wall as though in hope he would be able to spot a sign of any of their comrades. Rick grits his teeth and opens his mouth to say something when a voice hisses at them from underneath one of the boxcars.

The group glances over warily, only relaxing the slightly bit when they spot Michonne motioning for them to follow her before hurrying off into the shadows once more. Rick orders the others to follow and brings up the rear with Daryl as she leads them along the length of one of the buildings on either side of the wall, where they enter a small, fenced in yard, and slip in through the back door. The building they enter has a small store room mostly filled with books while the main room resembles that of a library, with small wooden tables taking up a majority of the main floor space. Daryl and Shawn carefully move to the covered windows and peer out into the lit street just beyond as Rick asked Michonne if she’d been in this building before. She confirms it, saying she’d been questioned here while Daryl glances back at them, frowning deeply.

“Didn’t you say there was a curfew?” he nodded to the few remaining people making their way up the street; Michonne and Rick join the men at the windows, her frown deepening.

“The streets are usually packed during the day….most than likely those are just stragglers.” She explained quietly. Daryl growls lowly under his breath, knowing if one of those people out there were to come inside, their group would be sitting ducks. Rick and Shawn seem to think the same and Rick turned to Michonne, demanding to know where the Governor could be holding Rose and the couple. She frowns in thought.

“He could be holding them at his apartment….” She pattered off, a bit unsure, making Rick clench his fists anxiously and grit his teeth, “And what if they’re not?” he grit out from between clenched teeth. Michonne met his gaze icily, squaring her shoulders defiantly, “Then we’ll look somewhere else.”

“I thought you said you could help us!”

“Rick, she’s doing the best she can.” Shawn whispered, pulling back from the window to join the duo, putting a restraining hand on Rick’s shoulder as he looks about ready to shook the woman, his nostrils flaring. “Look, Michonne’s got us this far, now we have to find Glenn, Maggie, and Rose ourselves. They could have a place where they keep prisoners or something, maybe just on the edge of the town. All we would have to do is figure out where that is.”

The two regard Shawn for a moment before nodding slowly in agreement, sighing; he nods himself, but stops when Rick puts a hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer to whisper something to him as Michonne returns to the window.

“If this goes south, we’re cutting her loose.”

Shawn frowned as he pulled back, but nodded nonetheless as Oscar whispers that someone’s coming in. The group hurries into the back room to hide, Shawn ducking into one side of the door with Rick as the lock clicks and the door swings open. It’s an older man dressed in old blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a plaid over-shirt. He calls out to them, obviously thinking they’re residents of Woodbury as well, just fooling around.

“I know you’re in here…I could see you moving from outside.” A pause as his footsteps carefully approached the backroom, boots heavy on the wooden floor boards, “You know you’re not suppose be in here, it’s time to come out and face the music.”

His steps drew closer as he walked through the doorway into the back, peering into the seemingly empty room. Shawn shifted uncomfortably and tensed as the floorboards underneath him groaned loudly; the man whirled around, opening his mouth to say something when Rick emerged, pointing his colt at the man’s face. The color almost immediately left the man’s face as he froze in place, his mouth opening in shock while Rick hissed at him to be quiet and get on his knees.

The man immediately complied and dropped to the floor, putting his hands behind his back when ordered and holding still as Daryl zip-tied them together. Rick knelt before the man, gripping his shoulder tightly in one hand as he pointed the colt at him with the other.

“Where are our people?”

The man looked at him, perplexed, and quickly shook his head back andforth as he shakily told him he didn’t know. Rick pressed harder on his shoulder, glaring, “You’re holding some of our people in this town and I demand to know where the hell they are!”

The man shook his head quickly once more, eyes wide, “Please, I-I don’t know anything about your people….I don’t know where they could be held.”

Rick carefully examined the man’s face and eyes to be sure that he wasn’t lying, his eeth gritting angrily when, in fact, he could find no trace of deceit in his eyes. Flaring his nostrils and pushing the frightened man roughly back against the wall, Rick ordered for him to be gagged as he turned to plan their next move with Shawn.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the prison, Sophia and Christina are helping Beth look after the Grimes’ newborn, Judith, and Keith, who’s contently sitting on the floor playing with some old alphabet blocks in Sophia and Christina’s cell. Axel sits on the edge of Christina’s bed, watching the three girls as Beth is feeding Judith and Sophia and Christina help Keith build a tower.

“You three are pretty good with these two.” He told them after a while, smiling as they glance up with raised brows. “Any of you got younger sisters at all?”

They shook their heads in unison, “No, Christina and I are the youngest of both our families.” Beth said as she returned her attention to the newborn in her arms as Christina nodded and Sophia said she was an only child. Axel nodded slowly in understanding, then asked how old each of them was.

Beth was seventeen, Christina was fifteen, and Sophia had only just turned thirteen herself. Axel nodded once more at this news.

“Hm, interesting ages.”

“Ahem.” Carol cleared her throat loudly from the doorway, raising a brow as the group looked up at her while she nodded to Axel, “Can I speak with you for a moment?”

Axel looked surprised as he pointed to himself, “Me?” When Carol nodded, he looked at the three young women with a small smile promising he’ll be back while he got up and followed Carol out of the cell. She led him to the end of the cell block and turned to face him, her arms crossed while he leaned an arm casually against the railing of the stairs leading to the upper levels.

“Is there a problem?” he cocked his head.

“Stay away from them.” Carol told him firmly, setting her lips, “Please. We’ve got enough problems taking care of the little ones we have without bringing more into the world right now.”

Axel blinked and pushed off the railing, rubbing his neck, “I didn’t mean any offense, it’s just….being locked up for so long with just men around, it wasn’t easy, you know? Besides, most of the others are taken, what with Maggie being with Glenn, Anna with Alex, and Rose practically being with Daryl. Not to mention you being a lesbian….I just wanted to talk to them, really –“

Carol shook her head then, interrupting him, “I’m not a lesbian.”

Axel came up short, blinking a Carol in surprise before he indicated toward his own hair, “But…you’ve got the….short hair…” he paused to absorb this, raising his eyebrows a little in question, “So…you’re not a lesbian?” A smile moved across his lips as Carol shook her head while he leaned against the railing again, looking her up and down, “Well, this just got interesting.”

Carol scoffed, “No it didn’t.” she told him as she walked around him to head back toward the girls’ cell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“So, how’s it going in here?”

Rose looks up from the table as the Governor saddles into the small apartment where she was being held, closing the door firmly behind him before he crossed the room to stand on the other side of the table from her. She meets his gaze calmly for a moment before glancing down at the large map laid out before her, where she’s drawn a clear route to her group’s ‘camp’ in a red marker. Unfortunately for the Governor and his men, however, the route she had laid out was not the one leading toward the prison.

“I’ve done as you asked.” She told him coldly, looking up at him again as he bends closer for a better look; when he begins to reach for the map, however, she slides it out of his reach, “I want to see my friends leave before I can even think about giving this to you.”

The Governor looked surprised for a moment before a laugh escaped his lips as they curled upward, “You’re a smart girl, aren’t you, Rose? You know how valuable this information is, what it’s worth, hm?” he slowly circled the table as Rose lifted her chin defiantly without breaking his gaze again, “But you’re not exactly in any kind of position to be bartering, are you? None of you really are, especially not after what your friends told me back at the cells.”

Rose felt her heart sink into her stomach at the implication in his voice as she inwardly prayed it wasn’t what she thought it might be.

“What….what did they tell you…?”

The Governor’s footsteps came to a stop behind her and Rose had to keep herself from flinching as she felt a strong, unforgiving hand grasp her shoulder, “They told me a little something about that cage of yours’ in hopes of getting you back safely.” She willed the tears back and clenched her eyes for a moment in realization as she felt him lean down next to her to look at what she had drawn. He tsk’ed, “Now that does not look like the right way to the prison, does it?” his hand tightened until it was almost painful, “And here I thought you’d know better than to lie about something like this, Rose. I’m sure your parents will be disappointed. Especially….since it means you won’t be able to save your friends.”

 _No_.

“And, of course, you won’t be able to save that group of yours’ back at the prison, either.” Something cold pressed into the back of her head as tears slipped down her cheeks at the images of Glenn and Maggie laying dead on the floor in pools of their own blood while the Governor and his men charged toward the prison. Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of what they would do to the others, the horrible indescribable things they would do to the women, the children. Her sisters were crying in her minds eye, begging to be put out of their mercy as Shawn, Alex, Sheon, and Elijah laid dead nearby, Sheon with Keith’s limp, deformed body in his arms. The Grimes’ baby’s screams would still echo in the prison, even long after they’d been silenced. More bodies would be scattered throughout the cell block and courtyard, badly battered and bruised as the light left their eyes, fighting until their last breath to protect what was theirs’, the faces of the Atlanta group and Greene family flashing before her eyes until they settled on one image….

A body, broken, cut and bleeding just as the others laying face down on the cement floor of the courtyard, blood marring an old leather, angel winged jacket. She actually had to bite down on her tongue to keep a sob from escaping at the very thought, her heart feeling like it was breaking into a million pieces as hot tears cascaded down her cheeks like waterfalls.

“I’m sure you’ll see them again, Rose,” An audible click rang throughout the room, “Very soon.”

Rose’s hands clenched around the arms of her chair and she grit her teeth as she fought to breath, the only thought whizzing through her mind now…

( _I’m sorry….)_

As she mentally prepared herself for her death and prayed to every God she knew for forgiveness for he blunder, a gunshot broke the air. She flinched, shoulders jumping a little as she anticipated the feeling of a bullet piercing the back of her skull, her whole body tensed for the flash of pain before everything went blank. But nothing happened.

A moment passed, then two, as a growing pain in her abdomen forced her to take in a breath and slowly peek open her eyes, blinking slowly in realization. The smooth wooden surface of the table she’d been sitting at greeted her sight and Rose had to blink several times as her brain slowly processed what was happening, vaguely aware of her surroundings, the absence of chilled metal against the back of her head, the distant sound of men shouting as gunshots rang out from somewhere outside. Outside….

Taking a slow, but deep, breath, Rose dared a peek behind her to see if the Governor was still there, the tension leaving her shoulders, just the smallest bit, when she realized he had disappeared. But….where had he gone…?

Hazel green eyes hurriedly scanned the room for any sign of the deranged man, muscles tensing slowly with each passing second she didn’t see him until her gaze landed on the door across from her.

It was open.

The breath hitched in Rose’s throat then, her eyes widen in surprise at the men’s carelessness as she started at the little opening between the door and it’s frame, light from the hall outside spilling across the floor in one thin, bright white strip. Could this really be her chance?

Moving carefully as though afraid the smallest noise or misstep could end her ever life, Rose got to her feet and moved across the floor, reaching carefully for the door handle with a shaky hand. Her fingers close tightly around the cold metal and the door creaks faintly as she pulls it open a little more, causing her to flinch at how loud it seems in the quiet, her heart beating frantically against her ribs in fear as she peers out.

A woman is standing outside in the hall, posed outside the only other door Rose can currently see from her position, gripping the door knob tightly in one hand as she’s turned in Rose’s direction. She spots her through the crack in the door and a dark look crosses her face as she pivoted to approach the room, hand moving to something at her waist. Rose jumps backward as the woman slams the door open, unsheathing the katana she has strapped to her side and pointing it toward her, her face contoured into a hard, unreadable mask. She hurriedly puts up her hands and backs up until her back hits the table, knowing she wouldn’t be able to fight this woman with just bare hands, breath hard and fast in her chest as she meets the other woman’s eye steadily.

Something seems to register in the woman’s eyes, however, as she recognizes the strawberry blond young woman, making her lower her weapon.

“Rose?”

Rose jolts at the sound of her name and she nods quickly, wondering how this woman could know her name, “Y-yes, th-that’s me. Who’re you….?”

“I’m Michonne.” The other responded blankly, sheathing her katana once more, eyeing her for another moment, “And I’d relax, I’m not one of the Governor’s cronies. I brought some of your friends here with me to find you.”

Rose’s heart leapt in fear and happiness, “The group is here? Where are they?! Have they found Glenn and Maggie? Are they safe?”

“ _Shh_.” Michonne waved a hand to quiet her down, glancing behind her at the hall to be sure no one was coming up on them before returning her attention to Rose, “It’s just a small group, mostly guys, only about four of them. Your dad was worried and came along with Rick, Daryl, and one of those inmates at the prison. They have Glenn and Maggie, and they’re trying to find a way out of here right about now.”

Rose sighed out in relief, putting a hand to her chest as tears prickled the back of her eyes once more, thanking the lord for keeping her loved ones safe. But then something occurred to her as she turned quizzical eyes on Michonne.

“Shouldn’t you be with the group trying to escape?” she asked, wondering why she would even be here, even though she knew if Michonne hadn’t shown up, she wouldn’t have an ally. If Michonne had really come with her friends to save her, Glenn, and Maggie, she would still be with them trying to escape and get to safe. The older woman frowned, glancing back toward the hall, at the other door.

“I have some unfinished business I have to take care of. I can’t let that maniac walk around freely.” She told Rose, sending an uncomfortable shudder down at her spine at the clear venom she could sense behind these words, sensing Michonne and the Governor did not have a good past. But, then again, who did? She turned back to the young woman. “But now, I have to get you out of here first. They took your weapons before, didn’t they?”

Rose chewed her bottom lip, nodding, “Yeah, they did, as soon as we were brought into town, but I don’t –“

“I do, come with me.” Michonne interrupted as she turned on her heel and marched across the room back out into the hall; Rose blinked a little in surprise at the sudden change, but hurried after her, nonetheless. Michonne let them into the apartment next door, which turned out to be a rather large studio, much bigger than the one Rose had previously been held captive in. A light was on over the sink in the small kitchen, illuminating the floor space as she stared around at the different bookshelves and weapons stashed inside glass cabinets.

“When I came here, that asshole stored my swords in one of those cabinets there.” Michonne nodded toward them, keeping an eye out at the door, “Hurry and see if yours’ are in there as well, you can’t stay here too long.”

Nodding her head in agreement, Rose crossed the apartment to the large class cabinets where the weapons were being held, sighing out in relief as she spotted her swords among a small collection of other Asian blades and her bow with a small bundle of others, grateful for the carves her mother and younger sister had put on her weapon to better distinguish it from others.

Once her weapons were returned to their rightful places, Rose rejoined Michonne, who carefully closed the door and stood straight to face her.

“It would be too dangerous if you tried to escape down the stairs, but I know of another way.” She lead Rose around the half wall leading into the bedroom and opened one of the windows leading out onto a fire escape on the side of the building, “I had to sneak out of here once and found this secret way. It leads around the back of the building to a yard where they keep their vehicles.” She helped Rose through the window, put stopped her as she reached a hand back for her to come with her, shaking her head as the young woman gave her a quizzical look, “I can’t go just yet, I have to stay and finish this. But you need to get out of here, quick. Go around the yard and try to get to the wall. Just outside, there are some boxcars, where your group will most likely congregate once they’d escaped.”

Rose studied Michonne’s face for a moment, a torn look in her eyes as though she didn’t want to leave her, even if she understood why she had to stay. She squeezed the older woman’s arm, looking her straight in the eye.

“Michonne….thank you…so much for everything you’ve done, not just for me, but for my group, my family, too. You helped rescue us and I couldn’t be more grateful for that. I hope one day I’m able to repay your kindness.”

Michonne put a gentle hand over Rose’s, “You can start by getting the hell out of here.” She squeezed and then pried the hand away, motioning for Rose to go. She nodded, gave one last, small smile, and started down the fire escape as Michonne closed the window behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rescue team, meanwhile, has holed themselves in Woodbury’s distribution center in an attempt to hide as the residents are quickly becoming aware of their presence and their defenses are put on high alert. Shawn tries to get a look at Glenn’s wounds and give him some painkillers Christina gave him before they left as Daryl and Rick keep a look out at the windows, knowing they won’t be able to escape easily now. Glenn, still beaten black and blue with one swollen eye and a busted lip, asks how they found him and Maggie. Shawn explains about Michonne, only to come up short when the group realizes she isn’t with them.

“Wasn’t she right behind us?” he glanced at Rick, who grits his jaw angrily as he exchanges a look with Daryl, while Oscar suggest she got separated and offers to go looking for her. Rick shoots down this idea, however, telling the others they had to worry about Glenn and Maggie first and that Michonne is on her own.

“This was all Merle’s doing.” Glenn grit out from between clenched teeth to suppress his pain, gaining the other’s attention, particularly Daryl’s as he turns away from the window to look at him, blinking slowly as he absorbed this, his brows furrowing deeply.

“You saw my brother….face-to-face?” he asked slowly, still trying to comprehend this as he stared at the Asian in disbelief while he nodded, “Yeah, he….he was the one who tortured me…threw a walker at me to find out….where we’re camped. He….he was going to execute us…”

“Is he….this Governor we’ve heard about?”

“No, Merle’s like the lieutenant around here or something. The Governor…he is much, much worse….” Maggie told them grimly, holding onto Glenn tightly as she tries to keep him upright. The group frowns together and Rick wets his lips, asking if they knew Glenn was still apart of his group. He nods darkly as tears gather in Rick’s eyes.

“He found out about the prison, Rick….we just couldn’t hold out.” She whispered brokenly, her bottom lip trembling as tears escape down her cheeks, “Rose volunteered to draw a map, but….they said they knew she was bluffing and threatened to kill her, so we….we tried to…”

“Hey, there is absolutely no reason for either of you to apologize.” Shawn told them gently, looking at each of them with gentle, understanding eyes as he squeezed Maggie’s hand tightly, “Do you understand me? Absolutely no reason, you did the best you could, that’s all we could ever ask.”

Rick nodded his head in agreement, putting a gentle hand on Glenn’s shoulder as Oscar checked out the window again, pursing his lips at the bright search lights he can see lighting up the street outside.

“We need to move.” He whispered, turning to the others once more, “Now, they’ll be looking for these two soon.” He nodded to the couple as Shawn helped Glenn to his feet, letting him lean against him for support.

“We have a car waiting just a few miles away. Do you think you can make it?” he asked softly as Maggie supported his other side while the young man nodded. “Good, now let’s –“

“Woah, wait a minute.” Daryl moved in front of the door, holding a hand out thoughtfully, looking beseechingly around at each face in the group, “I can’t leave….not without seeing my brother or figuring out where Rose is.”

“Daryl, we can’t do this now,” Shawn told him gently, frowning as he gave the hunter a compassionate look, knowing how hard it must be to know his brother was so close at hand without seeing him for himself. Hell, he was barely holding himself back from charging out into those streets himself to find his daughter, but he knew he had to worry about Glenn and Maggie first, especially since Glenn was so battered.

“Shawn’s right, Daryl, we’re in the middle of hostile territory.” Rick said, earning a glare from his comrade, the veins jumping in his throat in anger, “But this is my brother, I can’t just –“

“Look at what your brother did to us!” Glenn told the redneck hotly, frowning as he turned his glare on him, “And do you even want to know what he planned on doing to Rose, huh?”

“All right, everyone, calm down a little, we can’t do this here.” Shawn said placidly, hoisting Glenn’s arm a little higher on his shoulders as he looked between the two men, “We can argue when we’re back at the prison, but right now we need to get out of here before we’re found and captured.”

Daryl took a deep breath to calm himself, his nostrils flaring on the exhale, “But…but what if I just talked to Merle, maybe I can convince him to get them to let us go?”

“No, no, Daryl,” Rick gently caught his arms, making him look straight at him, “You’re not thinking straight on this, okay? Just think about it for a minute….no matter what they tell us, Glenn and Maggie are hurt, they’re our main concern. Glenn can barely stand on his own.” He motioned to the Asian as he leaned heavily into Shawn and Maggie, who were supporting him with an arm around each of their shoulders, “And we don’t even know where they could’ve taken Rose. We can’t risk losing anyone right now, we need every single person here, especially if we get overrun or captured by this Governor. We need you here with us, understand?” he looked deep into Daryl’s eyes, pleading with him to understand, “Are you with us.”

Daryl searched Rick’s eyes for a moment, frowning to himself as he wrestled with himself over what to do, torn between wanting to look after his family and finding the one piece of flesh and blood he had left. He finally sighed, conceding, and gave a small, quiet nod. Rick squeezes his shoulders tightly in thanks and the group quickly formulates an escape plan.

Knowing their element of surprise is now gone and their only escape would be over the wall, they all agree to make a break for it. Guns are locked and loaded to use if needed and Shawn is put in charge of watching over Glenn during their escape since he’s the only one in the group not trained with firearms. He readily agrees, promising to look after him as Maggie takes a gun for herself to cover them. Once they’re ready, they get in position at the door.

“On three, I want everyone to stay in a tight formation.” Rick tells everyone with a glance over his shoulder as he and Daryl each have a hand on one of the doors; the others all nod in agreement, prepared to run as Rick gives the order and they charge out. Bright light descends on them from the spot lights hung high on the buildings on either side of the street, men yelling from the rooftops as they spot the group making a run for it. Daryl notices they’ve been spotted and shouts a warning just before Rick pulls everyone into the cover of one of the building entrances to avoid the onslaught of gunfire. Shawn shields Glenn against the wall as the others return fire and duck back out of the way to avoid getting hit.

“Do we have any grenades left?” Rick asks Daryl, who nods in agreement as Shawn fishes them out of his bag, “Good, we’ll use them to cover us as we make a run for the wall. Get them ready.”

Shawn hands the grenades to Maggie and Daryl to ready as he helps Glenn back to his feet while Rick and Oscar continue to return fire. As soon as the grenades are launched, Shawn hurries Glenn toward the wall as the others cover them, ducking down as bullets continue to rain down on them from all sides. Daryl yells for the others to go on ahead of him, promising he’ll cover them, shooting down Rick’s excuse that they had to stick together.

“Listen man, this is too hairy for us to stick all together. Now go, get out of here, I’ll be right behind you!” he practically shouted, shoving Rick after the others; Rick stumbled after them, glancing momentarily back at Daryl as he shoots through the smoke at their opponents before he hurries to help Maggie cover Oscar and Shawn as they try to get Glenn onto the hood of the school bus parked at the wall. While the others are distracted trying to get their weakest out of Woodbury, they fail to notice the arrows taking down the men trying to charge them through the smoke. Daryl himself is saved by one of these projectiles as one of the Woodbury residents practically tackles him in an attempt to steal his gun, although he is easily able to overpower the other man when his knee cap is impaled.

Shoving the man off him, Daryl quickly jumped back to his feet, noticing the shaft of the arrow sticking out of the back of the man’s leg, bring him up short as his eyes widen. He stoops to retrieve the weapon, yanking it out of the unconscious man’s flesh and staring at the splintered end where the arrowhead had broken off before his eyes darted up the road toward the thick smoke obscuring him from the Woodbury residents and them from him. His heart beats a quick tempo against his ribs at the knowledge that Rose could be on the other side of that fog, fighting her way through in an attempt to get back to them without someone there to watch her back, a flare of anger boiling in his belly at the thought of her being ambushed and captured again as before. His fingers tightened around the shaft of the broken arrow, snapping it in half as he got back to his feet.

He knew it was dangerous and stupid, but goddamn it he was going to get Rose back if that was the very last thing he ever did in his entire life. No way was she going to stay and die here, not so long as he was breathing. And he would tear apart any and all who tried to stop him.

Daryl didn’t even hesitate about going to find her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“We finally managed to get Judith and Keith to sleep.” Christina sighed in relief as she sat herself on the cell block stairs with Beth and Sophia, grateful for the short break as the two slept in the cell. Hershel smiled gently, nodding, as Sophia cocks her head thoughtfully, “Do we have enough formula to last us a while?” she looked to the adults curiously as they nodded.

“What we have now should last us at least a month.” Hershel told her, drawing a sigh of relief from the teen’s lips as Christina took a slow pull from her water bottle, “Hm….thankfully Keith’s already good with solid food, meaning we’ll be able to just have the formula for Judith.”

Carl nodded his head, glad to know his little sister would have enough to survive on for now, “Maybe at the end of the week I can take a few people to get some more.” He said, crossing his arms.

“I’m sure our dads will be back by then, though. And even if they’re not, Sheon or one of the others can worry about that.” Christina told him gently with a placid smile, only to earn a frown in return as Carl crossed his arms.

“We don’t really know that, though….and right now, Judith’s the only family’s I’ve got.” He said in a level, almost cold, voice, making each of the girls frown worriedly; Sophia opened her mouth to say something, eyebrows pinching when a sudden noise echoed up from the tombs. The group jumped a bit and looked around at the door leading deeper into the prison, straining their ears for another clip of noise to make sure they’d heard right.

“Isn’t Carol out in the guard tower with Axel?” Beth asked, looking at her father curiously as he frowned his thick, silvery eyebrows in thought, “They could’ve come back inside for something.”

“They could be in trouble.” Christina said anxiously, getting to her feet and chewing her bottom lip as she stared at the wrought iron door before looking at the others. Hershel put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for this, Christina. We should check the tower first before we go charging off.”

“What if there’re other survivors in there?” Sophia’s eyes widened, “They could’ve gotten in like the walkers that stumble in from outside.”

Carl sets his jaw in determination as he strides confidently toward the door, the keys to the cell block in hand, “I’m going to help them.”

Hershel hurriedly hobbles after him with Sophia hot on his heels, stopping Carl before he can turn the key, “We can’t let you go off alone, Carl, at least let one of us go with you.” He frowned at his friend for a moment and narrowed his eyes a little as he deliberated this before relenting with a small nod, “Okay…but stay close.”

With a nod, Sophia follows Carl through the door, promising Hershel they’d be back as the duo hurry deeper into the prison. While most of the corridors they tread are deserted, both teens are sure to keep an ear out for any walkers that could be lurking in the shadows nearby as they follow the found of screaming and crying to the boiler room. They discover a small group of survivors fighting back a horde of walkers bearing down on them from all sides, an older man huddled on the ground with an injured woman and a terrified young man, possibly no older than Elijah himself, while the walkers are being handled by a heavy set African American man and a woman, each harmed with a heavily blunt instrument. The man and boy are crying out desperately as they try to keep the woman awake, although Carl and Sophia can clearly see the high fever and lack of color to her skin, obviously caused by the open bite mark on her skin.

Neither hesitate to join in the fray as they each take down a couple of the walkers, saving the man and woman in the nick of time before they’re bitten. The group whirls to face them, their eyes wide upon seeing the teens standing in the doorway with guns in their hands. Carl lowers his weapon, quickly motioning for them to follow him.

“Come on!” he tells them hurriedly; the man on the floor gathers the woman in his arms, hauling her through the door with the boy close at his heels as they follow Carl out of the boiler room toward the cell block. Sophia quickly ushers the two fighters behind them, bringing up the rear to cover them as walkers began to appear from all sides. At one point, the group has to slow as the man carrying his wife can no longer hold her and he has to, reluctantly, hand her over to his larger comrade to carry as they follow Carl toward the cell block. Sophia covers them from behind, shooting down several walkers that try to attack while they’re vulnerable. When they arrive, Carl lets them into the common room and locks the door behind them once everyone’s safely through while Sophia helps the group settle the woman down on the ground.

Her husband and son are besides themselves with grief as they try to elicit a response from her, even though she’s already gone. Carl offers to take care of her, but the larger man stops him and the woman, possibly his sister, frowns deeply at him and Sophia.

“Who the hell are you two, how did either of you even get in here? Where’s your group.”

Sophia holds out a hand to calm her, giving her a gentle, reassuring smile, “You’re safe here, really, our group’s really nice and we can help you, you just have to trust us, okay?”

The woman, Sasha, eyes the young woman contemplatively for a moment before letting out a deep sigh and nodding. Her brother, Tyreese, promises he’ll take care of the woman, Donna, but her husband stops him, saying he’ll take care of it. Carl and Sophia step back to give them room, watching quietly as Allen tries to bring himself to stab his wife in the head to keep her from reanimating, only to chicken out at the lash minute and break down into tears. Tyreese tells him to take his son and look away while he takes care of Donna himself, prompting the teens to leave the group to their business as they lock themselves into the cell blocks. Sasha, however, notices this straight away, and crosses the common room to face them.

“Hey, did the two of you just lock us in here?” she demanded to know, looking sternly at the two as Carl gave a small nod. Her lips purse tightly and she grips at the bars dividing them in her free hand, “Open this door.”

“You’ll be okay in there, ma’am, it’s secure, with food and water.” Sophia told her placidly; Sasha, however, is not so easily reassured as she tugged, hard, at the wrought iron door, “Open this door.”

“We can’t, I’m sorry.” Carl tells her as he and Sophia take a step back while she tugs at the bars hard, “C’mon, you can’t do this to us, we aren’t animals!” she pled, looking between both of them for a trace of sympathy in their eyes before her own widened in clear fear and panic, “You can’t just leave us in here, open this door, right now!” she practically screamed.

“Sasha.” Tyreese hurriedly crossed to his sister’s side and put a hand over her’s, gently prying it off the door as he looked calmly at her, “We’ll be okay here, just look around, this is the best we’ve had in weeks. Now just let the two of them go, this is their house, not ours’….besides, we’ve got other things we’ve got to worry about.” He looked gratefully at Carl and Sophia through the bars, bowing his head respectfully as he pulled Sasha back toward Donna, “We don’t want any trouble.”

“Should we help them….?” Beth asks as she watches the group through the bars behind Carl and Sophia. Carl turns away from them, heading for his cell, “We did help them.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside Woodbury, the rescue team huddles once more by the boxcars, Glenn and Maggie sandwiched between Rick and Shawn as the former is keeping a lookout on the wall for either Daryl or Rose, who, he hopes dearly, is still alive and kicking somewhere within. Each of them bares their own scars and recoil from the fight, their nerves frayed nearly to nothing as they await the return of their comrades with baited breath, listening closely for any sign of approaching danger as Shawn keeps an eye on the surrounding shadows for walkers. Something moves behind them, drawing their attention, and Rick marches toward the noise as Michonne reappears, glancing up at the group passively as he demands to know where she’d disappeared to. When she doesn’t answer, he orders her to put her hands up and turn around, at which point he shoves her into the boxcar and frisks her roughly. She neither struggles nor says a word, just lets him do what he needs to until she’s released, giving her a chance to look over what remained of her group, causing her eyebrows to furrow and her lips to purse tightly as he regarded Rick now.

“Where are the rest of your group?”

“They gunned down Oscar and Daryl’s missing.” Shawn told her quietly, frowning himself as Rick asks if she’d seen him; she shakes her head, holding her hands up as he grabs aggressively at the front of her shirt.

“I didn’t see Daryl, but I did find Rose.” She tells him quietly, making Shawn look up expectantly with glimmering eyes, “But we got separated.” The glimmer almost completely left Shawn’s eyes and he pouted a little as he glanced anxiously toward the Woodbury wall, hoping and praying Rose was all right. Rick threatens to kill Michonne then for leaving.

“You still need me right now.” She pointed out compellingly, looking calmly at Rick as though they were talking about something completely normal, like the weather, “To both get those two back to the prison,” she nodded to Glenn and Maggie, “Or go back for Daryl and Rose. Either road you take, you’re going to need me. So let me help.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darkness, broken only by the smallest flicker of light is the only things that can be seen as Rose is manhandled to a place abuzz with dozens of unfamiliar voices, mixing together into one loud, whispering mass. She can feel dozens of eyes on her, watching her every move as she’s roughly handled, her body twisting back against her captor in an attempt to escape, only for the callused hands gripping her arms to tightly as she thrust back forward again, her muscles whimpering at the harsh treatment. A grunt sounds nearby, a voice she recognizes as she twists her head around toward the source; even unable to see the person, their face, or body, she knew that voice, knew it almost as well as she knew her own, a voice that set her heart a flutter and skin ablaze whenever she heard it.

Daryl.

She’d seen the hunter seconds before she’d been blindfolded and recaptured back on the main road of Woodbury, emerging from the smoke bellowing about obscuring her view as she’s tried to fight her way through the guards in order to get to the wall and escape. He’d come charging into view, yelling her name as she shot arrows into the thick gray smog, catching her attention long enough to allow for one of the men to blindside her and take her prisoner once more, stifling her heart as it had practically jumped into her throat at the familiar, leather clad man coming to find her. She’d almost swear she heard Daryl scream at the man to let her go before he, too, had been taken, her heart squeezing painfully at the thought that now she’d dragged him into this awful situation.

How could she have been so stupid as to allow herself to get distracted at a time like that? How could she drag another person into such a mess like this because she got caught up in her little school girl crush?! Gods, she really needed to get her head examined one of these days to figure out what in the world was the matter with her or something so she wouldn’t keep getting her comrades and family trouble like this….she’d nearly cost Maggie and Glenn their lives for goodness sake and now what if they decided to kill Daryl now, too? If it had just been her life on the line, she wouldn’t have cared, but knowing that she’d put the one she cared about in danger…how could she possibly live with herself for doing something so….just completely horrendous!?

Feeling her chest grow heavy under the weight of her sinking heart, Rose suddenly perked at another familiar, yet bone-chilling, voice, her throat constricting painfully. Wha – the Governor? What in the world was he saying….? And what was he doing? What was going on? The knots in her stomach told Rose whatever was going on was, most definitely, not going to be good.

“They want to destroy us!”

Destroy? Wait, who wanted? No…no the Governor couldn’t possibly be incinuating…?

“And worst of all….one of those very same terrorists…” Oh, please God, no! “Is one of our very own.”

A stretch of silence permeated the air as Rose mentally cursed the Governor with every fiber of her being; this was what he was calling their escape, a _terrorist attack_? He was the one who’d kidnapped them and forced their group to have to come and rescue them, scaring his people half to death in the process. This was just like the government they’d had before all this, always blaming someone else for their own stupidity….she really hoped he hadn’t been a government official before the world went to shit…

“Merle.”

Of course…shift the blame onto someone else, that’s what you’re good at, isn’t it?

“The man I counted on and trusted above all others….he’s the one who led ‘em here and let ‘em into our town.” Another pause, gravel shifting under hard soled shoes, “It was you, Merle, you’ve lied and betrayed us all. And these,” Rose stumbled as she was shoved forward again, her arms caught by an even rougher, unforgiving hand, “And these, are two of the terrorists that attacked our town. Merle’s own flesh and blood, his brother and girlfriend.”

The burlap sack that had been covering Rose’s head was suddenly yanked off, her eyes blinking rapidly at the bright lights that momentarily blinded her, causing spots in her vision as she tried to clear it. She glanced around quickly, the shadows around her shifting and grumbling lowly in obvious fear and unease, heart quick against ribs like a woodpecker on a tree. Daryl stood just feet away from her, looking about the arena without even sparing his brother a glance as Merle could only stare at him with a near hopeless look on his face. The Governor tightened his hand on Rose’s arms, pulling her around to face the townspeople.

“So, what do you all think we should do with these terrorists, hm?”

Voices rained down from all sides, shouting for their deaths as Rose met Daryl’s eyes with her own wide ones, gulping thickly in fear as the Governor antagonized them further, prompting them all to begin to chant for the trio to be killed. The Governor turned around to face the brothers, his grip still tight on Rose’s arms as he met Merle’s scathing gaze.

“You wanted your brother.” His voice was cold, calculated, like a man who had absolutely nothing left to lose, “Well now you’ve got him.”


	17. Separation and Revealations

 

The Woodbury residents cries for Merle, Daryl, and Rose’s blood were relentless, raining down on all them from all sides as they screamed for their deaths, prompted largely by their fear and anger at the supposed attack on their town by the trio’s supposed ‘terrorist group’. An overwhelming sense of dread was weighing down Rose’s chest as her eyes quickly scanned the crowds for any sign of a sympathetic face even as the Governor kept her tight at his side, gaze quickly dropping to the Dixon brothers standing in the dead center of the makeshift stadium in which they were standing. Both of their hard gazes were fixed on the Governor himself, twisted tightly into masks of disbelief and rage at the tragic turn of events the evening had led to. If she hadn’t known any better, she would almost say they were ready to pounce on him the first chance they got and beat the ever loving shit out of him. If she had to guess, she would say it would be because he’d pitted them against one another in such a cruel, inhumane manner. She would only be half right, however.

While it was true that Merle wanted to beat the asshole senseless for keeping him from finding the one bit of flesh and blood he had in this world, only to have them meet in an arena for a battle to the death to assert his place in Woodbury, Daryl had a completely different reason for wanting to personally take the Governor to hell himself. He’d been fucking hell bent on getting Rose out from under the Governor’s charge when she’d been taken prisoner with Glenn and Maggie, but the anger he’d felt then could not even begin to compare to what he felt right at this moment; not only had their reunion and potential escape from Woodbury been short lived, but he’d also had to see her being bound, sacked and then heard her being manhandled here, where she was now being accused of being a terrorist and practically sentenced to death by these goddamn ignorant jackasses and their asshole leader, who might as well just have the Devil printed across his forehead in big red letters. She’d already suffered enough after being taken prisoner, tortured for information on where they were living without everything else after that! And she especially did not deserve to be touched and shoved around by that arrogant, shit-faced, cock-sucking asshole who currently had his hands all over her like she was some kind of….of cheap whore! If he ever got his hands on this asshole, Daryl swore on his mother’s grave he break a bone for every bruise or cut found on Rose’s body, whether by his hand or another’s, the younger Dixon brother didn’t give a shit, he would make sure the Governor felt every last single bit of pain he’d inflicted on the young woman fucking ten fold!

“Philip!”

The familiar voice sends a jolt through Rose, making her whip her head around as a young blond joins her and the Governor just on the outer ring of the makeshift stadium, making the young woman catch her breath in surprise. She manages to breath out the other woman’s name, earning a wide-eyed gaze in return before it whipped back to her captor, full lips pursing tightly as her brows furrowed deeply over ocean irises. The Governor tugs Rose away from Andrea, hissing at her to stay out of the fight, but Andrea catches his arm, preventing him from pulling fully away as she stares beseechingly at him.

“Philip, these are my friends, you can’t do this!”

Rose stumbles at the Governor jerks her around roughly, away from Andrea’s grip while he shakes his head at her, his expression cold, unyielding, “I’m afraid this just isn’t up to me anymore, our people have spoken.”

Andrea can only stare disbelievingly at him as he turns to face Merle again, “I asked you before where your loyalties lie, Merle.” He inclined his head toward Rose and Daryl as he cut the young woman’s bonds and shoved her into the middle of the stadium, “You said you sided with us, right? Then prove it. Prove it to us all.” Daryl’s bonds were cut as well and he was shoved into the middle of the stadium with Rose while Merle stared between them and the Governor. Rose catches Daryl as he stumbles and asks him quietly if he’s okay, even as he can feel the tremor in her grip on his arms; he gently grips hers’ in return, looking into her eyes.

“You’re the one who’s been tortured, Rose, I should be askin’ if you’re okay.” He glanced up briefly as the Governor tells Merle he’ll need to fight both Daryl and Rose in a death match if he wished for freedom and his place in Woodbury. Daryl returns his attention to Rose, “I’ll figure sumin’ out, Rose, I’m gonna get you out of here, I promise.”

Rose meets Daryl’s eye again after eyeing the stands around them for a point of escape, furrowing her brows deeply, “Daryl, I’m not leaving without you. We’re going to get out of this together.”

Daryl’s lips purse at Rose’s reckless determination, “Woman –“

“Are you two lovebirds finished making your final confessions?!” Merle’s loud, obnoxious voice interrupts, making the two look up with identical frowns as he smirks arrogantly at the two of them, raising his brows quizzically while he paces back and forth before them like a predator about ready to pounce on it’s prey. Daryl turns to face him fully, pushing Rose behind him with one arm to shield her from his brother. She grips his leather clad shoulder tightly, glaring at Merle with just as much fire as she had the first time they’d met. Merle’s grin widens a little, “You know, it’s too bad I won’t get the chance to try out this nice bit’a ass, you really chose a looker, little brother, but if this is what I have to do to prove my loyalty lies with this town, then it’s a pretty fair trade-off.” He cracked his knuckles as he and Daryl started to circle one another; Rose stepped back out of the way to watch, clenching and unclenching her hands anxiously as she kept looking between the brothers. “I just hope you were able to stick it to her good before all this, give her something to remember in the afterlife!”

Merle lunged forward and decked Daryl before he could react, knocking him onto the ground; Rose jumped in without thinking, landing a round house kick to the side of Merle’s head. It snapped sideways and he stumbled back as she knelt beside Daryl, who sat up then, glaring at him while he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth, “You really think doin’ something like this is gonna convince this asshole to let you go?”

“He’s right Merle.” Rose told him desperately, holding on tight to Daryl’s forearm as she gave Merle a beseeching look, “You don’t have to do this, even if you do, there’s no guarantee the Governor will let you live!”

Merle glanced between Daryl and Rose for a moment before his grin softened a bit around the corners and he gave the couple an inconspicuous wink, “Just follow my lead, you two, I’ll get us all out of here.” He told them as Andrea yelled at the Governor to stop the fight, drowning out his words effectively enough that the Governor couldn’t hear them, especially as the sounds of chains and the undead filtered in from all sides. Daryl hurried back to his feet as they were surrounded by half a dozen walkers, shoving Rose behind him again as Merle encircled her from the other side, each of them putting their hands up in defense while they stared desperately around at the assembled corpses around them. They pressed back into one another, shifting together to keep out of the walker’s reach while they jerked and pulled against the chains attached to the collars around their necks.

Thankfully, however, the trio was saved when gunfire rang out into the night, followed shortly after by a cloud of bellowing smoke. The Woodbury residents scream and quickly abandon the stadium as the smoke obscures their vision, fleeing back to the safety of their homes while the guards scramble to regain control, those holding the walkers abandoning the chains, leaving the corpses to shuffle off while they move to confront their new foes.

Rose can see several guards trying to navigate their way through the smog, calling out to one another over the screams and gunfire in an effort to figure out where their comrades were; she catches one or two as they close in on where she’s standing, although it doesn’t take much more than a well placed punch to knock them out and give her the chance to run. Luckily enough, one of the guards she decks has a hold of her butterfly swords, which she is quick to retrieve, along with her bow, which she discovers by the body of a young woman who’d been shot through the head during the attack.

“Rose!”

The gruff voice draws her attention, making her whirl around to spot the silhouette it belongs to, her heart quick in her chest at the familiar crossbow she can see clamped in it’s left hand. Pivoting on her heel, she makes a direct beeline for it, dodging around different men and women that cross her path along the way; Daryl catches her as she nearly collides with him, gripping her arm tight as he peers worriedly at her face for a moment as though to be sure she was all right, before his sharp gaze darts around them, quickly scanning their surroundings.

“Daryl, Rose!”

A familiar voice to their right makes them turn, spotting Shawn emerging from the fog just feet away with a rifle in his hands while two other silhouettes are not too far behind. He quickly motions for them to follow, ushering Rose along ahead as Daryl momentarily hesitates, calling before his Merle, who’s just about a yard back. The brothers quickly follow the Anderson patriarch back to where he’d left Rick and Maggie just outside the stadium and the group makes a quick get away while it’s still in chaos. Merle leads them to the nearest wall to escape, where he immediately sets to work on creating an opening in the metal shutters to climb through.

“Everyone will still be back at the arena, we can get out this way.” He tells them, peeling back the metal as he did so while the group looks on mistrustfully.

“No way you’re going anywhere with us.” Rick told him coldly as Shawn hugs Rose close to his side, glaring at the other man, who turns to look at each of them in disbelief.

“Y’all really wanna do this now? We’re trying to escape here.” He told them gruffly before he climbed through the hole himself and disappeared into the darkness beyond. Shawn looked briefly at Rick then as he ushered Rose and Maggie toward the hole before them.

“We don’t have much of a choice now, Rick, we’ve got to go.” He told him solemnly, completely understanding his aversion to Merle; he was no more thrilled at having him in their group than Rick, especially after all he’d done to Rose, Maggie, and Glenn, not to mention Daryl, but if this was their best chance to get their whole group safely back home, then he was more than willing to compromise, at least for now.

Rick looked quietly at the Anderson patriarch, considering this for a moment before he nodded slowly, willing to concede to this himself, at least for now until they were out of danger. Shawn nodded his head himself, motioning to Daryl to step out after the girls before he and Rick brought up the rear. Outside, Merle and the girls were killing off a few walkers that had gathered due to the commotion coming from within the walls and the group had to make a quick retreat as more began appearing out of the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dawn had broken over the eastern mountains by the time the rescue team regroups with Glenn and Michonne, who had been left behind where they had last parked their car. Glenn, still black and blue, not to mention bloody, much to Rose’s recollection and chagrin, pushes off from the hood of the car and sighs out in relief when he sees Rick and Shawn emerging from the trees with the girls in tow.

“Thank God you’re all okay.” He breathed, moving to meet them on the side of the road and hug the two girls; Rose squeezed him tightly, glad to know he was still alive, even as her smile was weak when he pulled away again to make sure she was all right. Rick put a gentle hand on Glenn’s shoulder as Shawn took his daughter into his arms himself, holding her close while the Asian turns to their leader.

“We have a bit of a problem here and I’m going to need you to back up a little.” He said in as calm a voice as he was able, pushing Glenn back onto the road with Maggie. Glenn gives him a confused look, which immediately cleared as soon as he saw who was coming through the trees behind him, making the young man’s face twist into a mask of anger.

“What the hell is he doing here?” he hissed, jabbing a finger toward Merle as Michonne came up alongside him, withdrawing her katana. Shawn immediately moved to block her while Rick stopped Glenn from whipping out his gun, his eyes fixed icily on the asshole smirking just feet away from him.

“Okay, calm down, just calm.” Shawn said placidly, pushing Michonne’s katana down with his own as he gave her a hard, persuasive look, “There’s no need for this, now put it away.”

“Shawn’s right, let’s just take a breath here –“ Rick started, leaning back as Glenn waved his gun dangerously close to his face, pointing the barrel toward Merle.

“He tried to kill us, Rick! If it hadn’t’ve been for him –“

“Merle helped us escape.” Daryl said defensively as he stood between his brother and the angry young man, narrowing his eyes on Glenn heatedly; Glenn returned his stare with grit teeth as Rose pursed her lips tightly.

“Right after we nearly beat the shit out of you, Daryl.” She told him tonelessly, making him turn his heated glare on her now. Merle held up his hand, mockingly friendly.

“Hey, c’mon sweetheart, we all took a couple of licks, didn’t we?” he grinned flirtly at her, making her roll her eyes as she hissed out an insult at him in turn. Daryl jabbed his brother in the ribs, giving him a look that said to leave Rose alone or he would kick his ass. Merle backed off a little as Rick and Shawn continued to try and placid Glenn and Michonne. Glenn manages to get past Rick, pointing his gun fully at Merle, only for Daryl to get in his way, glaring angrily at him.

“Get that damn thing out of my face!” he growled, straightening his shoulders and puffing out his chest aggressively, causing a chuckle to escape his brother’s lips.

“Looks like you’ve really gone native during the time we’ve been apart, little brother.” He snickered; Daryl turned his glare on Merle now, his jaw clenched tight enough to cause the veins in his neck to stand out under his skin.

“I could say the same thing about you, what with you hanging out with that psycho back there.” He gestured back in the direction they came to prove his point, which only caused Merle’s grin to widen, “He certainly is a charmer, isn’t he?” he chuckled lowly, a perverted gleam in his eye, “Enough so that he’s been able to stick it good to your girlfriend, Andrea.”

This caused the group pause as they all looked around at Merle with wide, disbelieving eyes while he nodded slowly, deliberately, rubbing his chin as though picturing it in his mind. Rick’s the first one to break the silence, his voice hoarse.

“Andrea is in Woodbury?” he managed to get out through his quickly restricting throat; Rose cleared hers’, frowning deeply.

“I saw her back there.” She said, looking between each of them, “When the Governor had a hold of me, she was trying to convince him to let us go…I just hadn’t thought….”

“She’s be all cozied up to the Governor like that?” Merle said in an oily voice, the grin twisting the corners of his lips higher. He nodded toward Michonne, “ ‘Course, little miss Samurai here knows exactly what I’m talking about.”

The group turned their attention to Michonne now, each of their expressions a mix of anger, confusion, and disgust. Shawn inclined his head slightly, frowning.

“Michonne….is this true? Do you know Andrea?”

Michonne eyes him silently as Merle chortled behind him, nodding, “ ‘Course she does, her and blondie did spend the winter cuddling up together out in the forest.” He licked his lips perversely, eyeing Michonne slowly from head to toe as though she was a rather delicious looking piece of candy, humming lowly to himself as he nodded. “That wasn’t all though, this little Nubian queen here also had a couple of pet walkers she kept around; didn’t have any arms or jaws, and they did well on their chain leashes.” He cocked his head a bit, almost appearing thoughtful, “Hm, now that I think about it, it’s kinda ironic.”

Daryl huffed, almost impatient, “Man, bro, just shut up.”

Merle put up his hand placidly once more, “Just sayin’, man, since we did snag ‘em up out of the woods. Andrea coulda died staying out there any longer.”

“Is that why Andrea’s with him, then?” Maggie muttered darkly as she crossed her arms, lips pursed tightly in disproval while Merle nodded, still grinning, “Oh yeah, those two are just about as snug as two little bugs.” He turned his gaze on Rick, cocking his head almost mockingly, “So, what’dya suppose we do now, Sheriff, hm? Got yourself an assembly of liars, thugs, and cowards here, you know.”

Rick glared at Merle, “Shut up.” He told him coldly, which only made Merle shake his head, almost in a disgusted kind of way.

“Oh man, would you just look at all this?” he indicated the entire group, snorting derisively, “Pathetic. You got all these guns here, but no bullets to fill ‘em with.”

“Merle, shut up!” Daryl near shouted at his brother with grit teeth and blazing, lightning blue eyes. Merle waved a hand at him dismissively, shaking his head, “Nah man, you shut up! All y’all are a bunch’a pussies rollin’ –“

Apparently having heard more than enough from the narrow-minded brute, Glenn took the two steps between them in one and knocked Merle to the forest floor with a good, hard punch to the face. His knuckles crack audibly as he takes a deep breath, expression hard, almost unreadable as he mutters asshole under his breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the prison, Hershel and Christina are looking after the small group of survivors that Carl and Sophia had rescued from the tombs the previous day. Allen, the husband to the woman who had died, was really the only one in dire need of medical attention, which provided Hershel with the chance to show Christina how to properly stitch up wounds.

“You’ll only need to wear these for about a week.” Hershel told Allen once he’d finished, nodding gratefully to Christina as she cleared away their medical supplies, “Then you’ll be able to take them out yourself.”

Allen nodded gratefully himself as he slowly unrolled his pants leg to let it cover the wound once more, “Thank you both….” He muttered as the rest of his group watched from close by. Sasha smiled a bite in gratitude as Tyreese leaned his arms on the table in front of him.

“Must be pretty nice having all that medical training.” He said with a smile, earning small ones in return from both doctor and his nurse.

“Hm, but it can only get you so far.” He pointed out as Christina helped him into a seat beside Allen, resting his crutches next to him for when he wanted to get up again. Allen and the siblings eyed what was left of Hershel’s leg, frowning a bit to themselves. Allen nodded toward it.

“Were you bit before?” he asked quietly, earning a small nod from Hershel as Sophia and Beth came in through the open cell block door, the later cradling Judith to her chest while Keith is not too far behind, clutching tight to her pant as he tries to keep up with her. The group turns to stare in surprise at the teens and the two young children, their eyes wide as though they’d never seen something like this before. Sasha is the first to speak.

“How….how old are they?” she whispered in disbelief. Beth pauses in helping Sophia make up Judith’s bottle to look over her shoulder at the woman, giving a small smile as Keith hides behind her legs upon noticing the newcomers.

“Judith’s barley a week.” She gently rocked the infant in her arms and then put a gentle hand on Keith’s head, “And Keith’s about two now.”

Sasha’s smile softens at the edges as she comes around the table to stand with Beth and Sophia at their makeshift stove, looking gently at the infant in the blond’s arms, then at the toddler clutching tight to her leg, “Never thought we’d see little ones like this again…” she whispered, cocking her head slightly, “They’re both so beautiful.”

Beth gave Sasha a grateful smile and returned to helping Sophia with the bottle, missing the concerned look that crossed the other woman’s face, “How’re you feeling?” she asked the teen, who turned to look at her again, blinking in confusion for a second before realization sparked in her eyes. She shook her head.

“No, Judith isn’t mine.” She told her earnestly, making Sasha frown while she glances down at Keith, who squeezes tighter to Beth, “And I really more or less adopted Keith.”

Sasha nodded slowly in understanding, lifting her gaze back to Beth, even as a frown still marred her features, “Where are their mothers?”

Beth exchanged a quiet look with Sophia, who dropped her gaze back to the task at hand, causing guilt to spear through Sasha in realization, “Oh….I’m sorry….” She watched Beth nod quietly as she returned to the task at hand before she swept her gaze over the rest of their group, taking note of the saddened look on each of their faces. Her frown deepened, “Man…you’ve really been through the mill…”

Hershel offered the whisper of a smile, cocking his head the slightest bit to the side, “I think we all have.”

Tyreese nodded his head in agreement, sighing out slowly, “Unfortunately, it’s only getting worse out there….everywhere you look, there’s dead wandering around. It’s pushing the living to act even less humane than before.” He looked around at the group with a small smile on his face, “You’re the first decent folks we’ve come across since everything went bad.”

“Have all of you been out in the open this entire time?” Christina cocked her head, frowning in concern as she finished putting their medical supplies away and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. Tyreese gave a small shrug.

“Not the entire time. Sasha and I had a neighbor, Jerry, who was a survivalist nut. Everyone on our block thought he was completely off his rocker, always preparing for the end of the world.” He chuckled weakly, almost bemused, “Who knew?”

“Jerry did.” Sasha gave her own half-hearted smile as she crossed her arms slowly over her chest while Tyreese nodded his head in agreement, “He built himself a bunker under his shed in the backyard.”

“Sasha and I hid in there until we ran out of supplies and we ended up running into Allen and Ben once we finally crawled out of that hole in Jacksonville.” Tyreese sighed, leaning against the table he was sitting at, “We used to be part of a larger group, too, got our numbers up around twenty-five, but then our camp got overrun about six, seven weeks ago….” He glanced sadly toward the figure on the floor, which had been covered by a clean white sheet, his eyebrows furrowing deeply. Sasha put a reassuring hand on Tyreese’s shoulder, squeezing tightly as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Christina gave the group a gentle look, touching Tyreese’s other shoulder with a small smile.

“We’ll help you with burying her, if you’d like. Make sure she gets a proper send off.”

The siblings give her identically grateful smiles, nodding, “We really appreciate that…” Tyreese swiped a hand across his face, “You know…for a while, we really didn’t know who we were dealing with here.”

“Well, neither did we.” Christina reminded him gently, “We’ve had our fair share of problems with strangers, but you seem like decent folks.”

Tyreese’s smile softened and he nodded before a small, amused chuckle escapes his lips as he surveyed the large, stone room around them, “Hm, I must be the first brother in history who’s broken into prison instead of out.”

Axel chuckled himself from where he leaned against the doorway leading into the cells, “That would make me the first white boy who didn’t want to break out.”

The two men exchange another chuckle while Hershel observes Tyreese and his group silently, a pensively thoughtful look on his aged face, “Tyreese….we’ve told you before, about how big our group is. We’re all pretty close…but I wouldn’t get too comfortable here.” He warned quietly, letting out a slow sigh as Tyreese and Sasha give him almost pleading looks, as though hoping to persuade him not to say something like that.

“We wouldn’t really be a problem…” Tyreese begun, looking between Hershel and Christina pleadingly, only to pause as Christina slowly shook her head.

“I’m afraid the decision on whether you stay or not is not up to either of us…” she said apologetically, chewing her bottom lip as Sasha frowned, “Well then, who makes those decisions?” she near whispered. Neither Hershel nor Christina answered, just exchanged a quiet look as they pulled away and started into the cell block. Tyreese and Sasha were on their feet, taking a few steps after them, even as they step through the door and Carl begins to close it behind them, “Please, you both can see what kind of people we are….”

Neither is able to do more than look empathetically back at the group through the bars of their home as the sound of the keys in the lock echoes louder than usual throughout the cell block.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I’m telling you, Daryl, having him at the prison absolutely will not work.” Rick told his second in command around then, looking beseechingly at him as he shifted uneasily in place, glaring quietly around at the small group around him. Rick and Shawn had gathered their group, minus Michonne and Merle, for a quick meeting on what they were going to do with the latest addition to their little caravan. Daryl was adamant about not leaving his brother behind, but the rest of the group absolutely refused to even consider letting him come back to the prison with them, and for good reason.

“Daryl, you know how Merle is, we’ve seen how he is….” Shawn spoke almost timidly, as though afraid he say the wrong thing and anger the other man further, “It just seems to me like Merle would do more damage than good back at the prison, especially with how he is personally.

Daryl glared around at the group again, his eyes hard, unmovable slides of ice, “We have a chance with Merle, though, especially against the Governor, who’s probably on his way to the prison right about now. Merle knows how the guys things and works. Besides, we could really use the muscle, right?” he tried to sound persuasive as he met each of the other’s gazes. Shawn and Rick exchanged quiet looks before Rick shook his head.

“We just can’t risk it, Daryl, we can’t have him at the prison.” He met his friend’s gaze unwaveringly, his lips turned down in a deep frown that caused his forehead to wrinkle as an apologetic look bordered his eyes. Shawn nodded slowly in agreement as Glenn frowned at the hunter, narrowing his one good eye.

“You know Merle, Daryl, can you really say you’d be comfortable with having him in the same cell block as Carol or Sophia?”

Daryl’s jaw clenched tighter in defense, “My brother ain’t a rapist.”

Glenn’s eyes blazed hotly at the word and he clenched his fists, his knuckles cracking audibly once more, “No, but his buddy is, for sure.”

“The Governor ain’t his buddy anymore, not after the shit he pulled last night.”

“That really doesn’t matter, though, does it?” Rose spoke up quietly, her arms crossed tightly, stance locked and chin raised proudly as she met Daryl’s withering gaze, “Merle’s still…Merle….I wouldn’t be surprised if he put everyone at one another’s throat by the end of a week or less. And after what he’s done to us….I don’t want him anywhere near my brothers or sisters, but especially not Keith or the baby.”

Daryl felt a pang in his chest as he eyed Rose, Glenn, and Maggie, the varying stages of bruised and bloody on each of them reminding him painfully of what his brother had done. The guilt within him, however, had to war against his pride and loyalty to the only blood he had left, especially as he met Rose’s hard gaze, anger and betrayal wavering at the hidden emotion he could see shimmering just under the surface. He built up his walls again, though, unwilling to fall under her spell and let himself be persuaded to give his own brother up. Again.

“So, what, are we just gonna cut Merle loose and bring the last samurai there home with us?” he jabbed his finger to where Michonne was leaning against a nearby tree, watching their discussion with glazed, almost unfocused eyes, her expression slack, almost empty. Rick shook his head.

“No, she’s not coming back with us.”

Shawn eyed the woman in concern, furrowing his brows deeply before turning his attention back to Rick, “She doesn’t exactly look well enough to go off on her own, though, Rick….maybe we should bring her back and, at least, get her some medical attention before sending her off. She did lead us to Glenn, Maggie, and Rose, after all.”

Rick pursed his lips tightly, turning fully to face Shawn with a blazing heat in his eyes, “Yeah, but then she ditched us, remember?”

“We should at least let my dad stitch her up or something…” Maggie supplied, looking anxiously between the two leaders, then Michonne with her teeth digging into her bottom lip while Rick shook his head again stubbornly, refusing to even consider taking her back with them. Daryl sided with Rick.

“Rick’s right, we hardly even know who this woman is.” He gave Michonne a mistrusting look, face scrunched tightly before he turned back to the others again, “But Merle….he’s blood.”

“No, no, see,” Rick waved a hand, drawing attention to him as he took a step toward Daryl, “Merle is your blood, Daryl. But my blood, my family, they’re standing right here with me. And the rest of my family, they’re waiting back at the prison for all of us to come back.” His expression softened the slightly bit as he looked into Daryl’s eyes, “You have to know you’re just as much a part of that family as anyone. But Merle….he just…isn’t.”

Daryl scoffed, shaking his head as he took a step away from Rick, breaking his gaze almost coldly as he gestured to him and the others, “Man, none’a y’all know anything.” He growled, glancing away into the trees thoughtfully before looking at them again with a set gaze, “Well, that’s fine, we’ll just go fend for ourselves.”

“Daryl, that isn’t what Rick was trying to push toward….” Shawn told the hunter gently, trying to smooth out the situation as he moved to stop Daryl, “Daryl, please, don’t do this.”

Daryl eyed the other man hotly before glancing around at the others, a challenge dancing around the edges of his eyes, “No him, no me, simple as that.”

“Daryl, you don’t have to do this…” Rose told him in a wavering voice, catching his shoulder as he turned away from them while she blinked back tears, “Please…”

“It’d always been just Merle and I before all this…” he shrugged her hand away and began to stride toward their car. Rose looked around at each of the other’s face with wide, teary eyes, as though pleading with them to say or do something to stop him. None of them moved, however, just looked at one another sadly and, with her teeth gripping angrily and heart tight in her chest, she jogged after him, catching Daryl as he opened the trunk of the car to gather his things.

“Daryl, you can’t seriously be considering this….” She said, almost in disbelief as she watched him gather his things into the new bag she’d gotten him, feeling the pain and anger twisting at her chest intensify when he wouldn’t meet her gaze, “You can’t just leave….”

“If you were in my position, you’d do the same thing.” He told her coldly, eyes fixed solely on his task to avoid looking at he big, teary eyes, which he could feel boring into his cheek as she stared at him.

“Daryl, this isn’t right and you know it, this is just like how things were with my birth mother. Merle is not good for you, you have to know that.” She stared intently at the half of Daryl’s face, feeling her heart twisting tighter the longer he refused to meet her gaze until she finally reached out to take one of his hands, stilling his movements. Hot tears slid down her cheeks as he finally lifted icy blue eyes to hers and she searched their depth for any indication of regret or uncertainty, “Daryl, please…just because someone is your blood, it doesn’t always mean they’re your family, I know that better than anyone….just look at the family we’ve created here, in the entire time our groups have been together…you have people who care about you, genuinely care….Rick, Glenn, Maggie, my family….Carol and Sophia, too….”

Daryl looked deep into Rose’s watery gaze, his frown deep and heart twisted painfully in his chest, causing knots in his stomach and throat. He could feel his resolve waver at the undeniable pain he could see his departure was causing her, but it was the voice in the back of his mind that kept him from taking back his words, his determination and loyalty to his brother stubbornly driving him to disregard anything and everything else it thought wasn’t important at this moment. With a great strength of will, Daryl moved his hand out from under Rose’s and zipped his bag closed.

“They’ll understand.” he told her, his voice cold, emotionless, as he swung his bag over his shoulder and stood straight, glaring at Rose with dim eyes, “Probably better than you, princess.” He turned away from Rose, missing the pained look that flashed across her features as he nodded toward Maggie, “Tell your pops I said bye.” He muttered as he began striding toward the trees, where Merle was waiting a couple of yards in for him, leaning against the trunk of a tree with an easy, self-confident smirk on his face.

The group looks back at him, Glenn and Rick exchanging a look as Shawn hugs Rose close to him; she leans weakly into his chest, feeling her heart crack and splinter with every step the hunter takes away from them until she finally can’t stand to look and turns to bury her face into her father’s shirt, her shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Maggie put a soothing hand on her arm, frowning deeply in concern while Rick runs after Daryl.

“Daryl, you can’t honestly be serious….” He calls, trying to get his attention; when it fails, he picks up his pace until he can step into the other man’s path, effectively making him pause as he searches his face, “Hey, c’mon man, there….there has to be another way….”

Daryl’s expression seems to thaw, just the smallest bit as he gives Rick a pleading look, “Rick…don’t ask me to leave him, not again….doing it once was enough…” he glanced around at each member of their group, fighting the tightness in his chest as he sweeps his gaze over the sobbing blond, fist tight around the strap of his crossbow, “We really started something last night, didn’t we?” he turned back to Rick, face solemn, “You realize that, don’t you?” he sighed heavily, shaking his head as he met Rick’s gaze almost apologetically, “Like I said before, no him, no me….that’s all I can really tell you.” He moved around Rick, clapping his shoulder, “Take care of yourself, sheriff, and be sure to take care of your kids. Lil’ ass-kicker’ll grow up one day to be tough like you and Carl….he’s one strong kid, I’ll tell you that….”

Rick turns to stare after Daryl as he reaches where Merle was standing, feeling tears sting the back of his eyes as he watched the older man clap a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder as they headed off into the woods together. He can only call weakly after the man he had come to know and trust over the many months they had come to know one another, feeling a piece of himself leave with Daryl as he disappears among the brush with the asshole he called a brother. The rest of the group can only stare after him with swimming eyes, each of them turning away in grief. It would be a while before Rick rejoined them, eyes blazing as he turned his attention to the last unwelcome addition to their group.

“Once you’re patched up, I want you gone.” He told Michonne in a low, deathly voice as he stared angrily at her, as though blaming her for their current lose. Michonne looks quietly at him and gives a weak nod in agreement, allowing herself to be lead toward the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Oi, Sheon!” The sound of his name made the older man turn, swiping damp brunette hair from his gaze, one eye closing against the intruding liquid trying to slip past his eyelids. “Catch!”

One hand raised reflexively, catching the white cotton towel thrown his way, earning a grateful nod in return as he used it to wash away the combination of sweet, grim, and clean stream water from his skin. Elijah crossed the inner prison courtyard to his cousin’s side, his hair sticking limply to the back of his neck and forehead.

“Thanks, Eli….” Sheon sighed, blinking a few times to clear his vision as he swung the towel around his neck and stretched, “Feels much better now that I got out of that gross shirt and washed up a little.”

An understanding smile touched the teen’s lips, “I’d probably be feeling the same way if I got that much walker blood on me.”

Sheon wrinkled his nose at the memory, even though inwardly he knew that something like that was understandably unavoidable. He and Elijah had decided to go on a quick patrol around the prison to be sure things were running smoothly while they waited for the rescue team to come back with their missing family. When they’d left that morning, there had been so few walkers out at the front fences, neither man had thought the patrol would go too badly….boy had they been wrong when they’d reached the other side of the prison…luckily enough for them, they’d decided to go in a car instead of taking the horses for a ride….

“We’re going to have to be sure we tell Rick and the others about that breach around the front of the building….” Sheon glanced toward the front of the courtyard, frowning to himself, “Then hopefully we can figure out a way to plug it up to keep walkers out more effectively. Then maybe we wouldn’t be risking our lives as much when we go down into the tombs.

Elijah nodded his head in agreement as he suddenly remembered he’d forgotten to grab Sheon a new shirt. He smacked himself in the forehead, “Damn, I completely forgot to grab you a new shirt….I’ll be right back.”

Sheon returned his attention to the teen, an bemused smile on his lips as he nodded in understanding, a soft chuckle escaping him as Elijah hurried back toward the RV, “I’m gonna head toward the front yard, check in on An and Al in the tower.”

“Be sure to knock first!” Elijah called back as he disappeared around the RV, pulling another chuckle from Sheon’s lips as he nodded and started down toward the outer courtyard. The shade of the catwalk fell across his figure, shielding him momentarily from the bright rays of the sun as he spotted a couple of men make their way across the courtyard, supporting what looked like a body between them. Sheon paused to watch for a moment, his head cocked as a woman and young teen followed the two, who slowed and came to a stop as one of the men, a shorter, balding man, who was probably supporting the figure’s head, looked to be losing his grip. He and his companion, a larger black gentleman supporting the feet, gently lowered the body down and set it on the concrete before standing straight once more and surveying their surroundings, looking out past the fence into the yard beyond.

Figuring this was the group Hershel had told them about that had been found in the tombs and guessing they were looking for where they could bury their dead comrade, Sheon took a few steps toward them, opening his mouth to call out when the smaller man turned to his companions. The look on his face made the young man freeze, his hair raising defensively at the contemplative, thoughtful look that twisted his features while he glanced about, almost nervously, and began to speak.

“All right….this is our golden opportunity.” His voice was low and oily, persuasive, as he looked between the other two adults. The other man frowned, cocking his head curiously while the woman, who looked to be his sister, furrowed her brows in confusion.

“To do what?”

The man gestured toward the front yard, in what Sheon presumed to be, the direction of the guard tower at the entrance, where Carol, Sophia, and Carl were taking their turn on guard duty.

“A couple of kids and an older woman.” A dark grin twisted the man’s lips that sent a cold chill through Sheon’s chest, “If we can get close enough to grab their weapons, maybe ask them for a hand, you know?”

Sheon felt a stab of relief at the disbelievingly shocked looks that crossed the siblings faces, “What?”

The teen was looking in the direction of the tower and he turned back to the adults, the same scheming look on his face as the man’s, “I’m sure if we just did it quick, none of them would even know what hit them.”

The black man, Tyreese, Sheon thought Hershel had mentioned, shook his head, waving a hand as though trying to wave these thoughts away, “No, no way. We’re just out here to bury Donna.”

“And we will bury her.” The other man, Allen, promised, his eyes agleam, “Just after we take care of this.”

Tyreese gave Allen a withering look, as though questioning his morality, making him frown deeply at him as he gestured to the fenced yard around them, “Tyreese, look at this place, look at how secure it is.”

“But these are good people.” Sasha argued, crossing her arms tightly over her chest as she glared at Allen for even suggesting such a thing. Allen shook his head, the twisted smile returning to his lips.

“But just think about it, taking over his place would be a piece of cake. It’s just a couple of kids, two teens, an old woman, and a one-legged old man.”

“Not to mention some timid ex-convict.” Ben pointed out quietly, earning a nod from his father. Tyreese crossed his arms tightly over his own chest, setting his stance and glaring at the two.

“And what do you suppose we do with those two little kids? Smash their heads in with rocks?” he hissed heatedly from between clenched teeth. Sheon felt his chest blaze hotly at the very thought of someone doing that to Keith and he clenched his fists tightly, glaring at the back of Allen’s head with thoughts of carnage flashing through his mind. His anger only blazed hotter when Allen turned to Tyreese, a look of confusion and irritation on his face, as though he couldn’t understand why he was acting this way.

“What the hell is your problem?”

“Our problem is that you’re showing little signs of something we call common decency.” Sasha told him irritably, glaring at Allen with pursed lips, “This isn’t something we do, not to good people like these.”

Allen shook his head, his expression morphing into an almost patronizing mask, “You can’t keep living in the past, Ty. In this new world here, it’s survival of the fittest, plain and simple.” He spoke slowly, as though thinking either Tyreese and Sasha would understand him otherwise, “You know as well as I do that the only way we stay alive is if we stay here and the only way we’re going to do that is if we take this place for ourselves. We can’t wait around for the rest of their group to come back, they won’t hesitate to throw us out on our asses.”

A brief silence permeated the air as this sunk in and Sheon clenched his fists quietly, hoping Tyreese and Sasha would put Allen in his place, knowing if he did, he wouldn’t be able to stop until the dick wasn’t moving. Tyreese slowly stepped toward Allen, though, meeting his gaze evenly.

“We’re not doing this, Allen.” He told him in a quiet, authoritative voice, “Not like this. You don’t know how the rest of their group is. We might just have a chance here if we stay respectful.”

Sheon felt a swell of respect for Tyreese and Sasha for doing the decent thing and refusing to do something so down low and dirty, even as the anger in his chest toward Allen remained. He would be more than happy to have the siblings living with them in the prison, but he swore, unless Allen changed his attitude and accepted things for how they were, he would get a one way ticket to the nearest walker pit. No way would he trust this jackass around his son, not after today.

“Daddy!” Speak of the devil. The sound of the little boy’s voice caught Sheon’s attention, making him turn in time to spot Keith toddling his way toward him from the cell block entrance, smiling big and making grabby hands as he drew closer. Sheon felt his expression soften as he knelt to scoop his son into his arms, chuckling as Keith hugged him tight while Beth and Axel followed him out, each of them carrying a shovel in hand. He exchanged a gentle smile with Beth as she passed him on her way over to the small group, who had turned at Keith’s voice was well and were standing at the ex-naval soldier in surprise. He couldn’t say he blamed them, knowing none of them had even known he’d been at the prison until now. It probably helped that they could see how well built he was at that moment as well, letting them know precisely the kind of force they were dealing with here.

“We’ve got some tools here for you.” Axel told them, smiling kindly as Sasha and Tyreese quickly shook their surprise away and took the shovels from him and Beth with small, but grateful, smiles, “Thank you, this is much appreciated, we can take it from here.”

“You sure?” Sheon spoke up as he moved up alongside his girlfriend, cocking his head the slightest bit to the side with a small smile crossing his lips. His eyes were hard, however, as they passed testily over Allen and Ben, who both seemed to cringe away from his scathing gaze, “We wouldn’t mind showing you where you need to go. I could get one of my cousins to help, too.” He jabbed a thumb back in the direction of the RV as Elijah was making his way toward them, a new, clean shirt on one arm and his head cocked curiously to the side as he gave them a friendly, warm smile. Sheon scratched his cheek, looking thoughtful, “Hm, maybe Anna or Alex could be better for this, though….”

“No, really,” Tyreese gave him a weak, grateful smile, “We can manage it, but thank you, we appreciate the offer.”

“Hey, it’s no problem, we’re here if you need anything.” Elijah said as he joined them, the smile still in place as he handed Sheon his new shirt while he gently handed his son to Beth. “I’ll even let my brother and sister know, just in case.” Elijah promised them as he headed for the guard tower just outside the courtyard, humming, while Tyreese and Sasha nodded gratefully after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rescue team had reached a small block on the road around that time in the form of a small fallen tree that had been hit by an old pick-up truck, which was still parked just on the other side of the trunk from them. Rick parked the car several meters back to give them room while the rest of the group piles out of the car to clear the roadblock. Michonne is the only one to stay behind in the car, still too weak to be of much help.

“It looks like we’re going to need to get the breaks.” Shawn points out after the group’s failed to make the truck budge, glancing warily at the filthy windshield with a frown, as though trying to see inside while Glenn rounds the cabin toward the driver’s side, “Be careful, Glenn, I think there might be –“

A loud snarl rips through the air as Glenn opens the driver side door and a walker throws itself off the seat toward him; Glenn avoids it’s outstretched hands, knocking it out of the cabin and onto the hot asphalt, where he started to smash it’s head in with the heel of his boot. The expression of his face darkens and twists into a hard mask of rage with each kick until he tires himself out and leans back into the open truck door, panting heavily.

“You didn’t kill him….” He flicked his hard gaze up to Rick, who was standing by the back bumper of the truck, frowning worriedly at the young Asian with furrowed brows. He shifted on his feet uneasily, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly.

“That wasn’t the reason we went back….” He pointed out in a quiet, placidly voice, which only made Glenn scoff.

“Oh yeah, that’s right, you went back for Daryl and Rose….now we’ve lost him again and that asshole is still alive out there.” He jabbed his finger back in the direction of Woodbury, jaw tight and eyes ablaze. Shawn frowned and came up behind the truck door, resting his hand on the top of it.

“Glenn, that wasn’t our priority….getting Rose and Daryl out of Woodbury was….”

Glenn glanced back at the Anderson patriarch, his expression still hard and stormy before he slowly shook his head, “I still should have been there.”

“Glenn, that’s nonsense.” Shawn’s frown deepened, eyebrows furrowing to cause wrinkles around the corners of his eyes and forehead, “You could barely walk, let alone do anything else…you were in no condition to be back there with us…”

“Oh, but my girlfriend was?!” Glenn shot back hotly, whipping around to glare at Shawn, who held up his hands defensively; Maggie shifted uncomfortably by the back bumper, frowning at Glenn anxiously.

“Glenn, this isn’t about us.”

Glenn glanced in her direction, pursing his lips, “I still should have been the one who went back.”

“Hey, hey,” Rick took a few careful steps toward the Asian, holding out a hand reassuringly as he met his fiery gaze, “Glenn, you didn’t come back with us because you could hardly even stand upright….”

“And what about her?” Glenn pointed toward Maggie, whose frown deepened, “What about me?” Glenn’s jaw clenched tighter and his hands balled into fists as he got in Rick’s face, “Do you know what he did to her?!”

Maggie’s expression tightened in realization, flooding with red as she opened her mouth to speak when a fist came down, hard, on the side of the truck bed. The group jumped and turned to look at Rose, who was glaring coldly at Glenn with puffy red eyes, her cheeks blotched and red from her tears.

“Glenn, let it go.” She told him in a tight voice, “This is not the time or place for shit like this, you can deal with it when we get back to the prison…But not here….not now, not after what we went through….” She took a deep breath, steadying her breath, “We’re all upset after what happened, we’ve been hurt, shot at….we…” she had to gulp back a wave of tears, “We lost Daryl when he chose to go with Merle after all that…but we can’t just wallow in it right now….we have to get back…”

A silence stretches between the group, each of them giving Rose empathetic looks in understanding as she avoids each of their gazes; the fire remains in Glenn’s eyes, however, as he can only stare at her in disbelief, as though wondering how she could possibly even bring herself to say that. Rick pat his shoulder carefully.

“Rose is right….besides, Daryl had his own reasons for leaving….” He sighed as Shawn reached past Glenn to get the truck’s breaks; Glenn looks between them, still not ready to let the conversation go as he snorts.

“Yeah, you guys just keep telling yourselves that…” he muttered darkly, “It still doesn’t change the face that at the moment we’re up to our necks in shit.”

Rick sighed and rolls his head back for a moment as though exasperated, glancing back at Glenn with a deep frown marring his features, “What do you want me to do about it, Glenn? Turn around and beg Daryl to come back? Promise to throw down the welcome mat for Merle?” he turned fully to face the young man, his expression hardening, “This is the hand we’ve been dealt and we have to go with it!” he met Glenn’s hot gaze, staring him down until he glanced away, lips still pursed tightly while he backed off, “Now let’s move this crap out of the way and get back….”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Carol, Carl, and Sophia are reminiscing about the noise they had come to associate with their everyday lives before the apocalypse. Carol mentions how she always used to complain about just how noisy the world used to be. Sophia smiles at the memory, nodding.

“It was quite the headache sometimes, but there were nice sounds, too.” She pointed out, leaning against the inner fence and glancing up toward the clear blue sky overhead as her mother giggled, nudging her teasingly.

“Please, the only thing you want to hear right now is an ice cream truck.” She said with a grin, earning a laugh from both young teens.

“I wouldn’t mind hearing that.” Carl chuckled, grinning brightly at the memory of the familiarly annoying tune the trucks would play to let entire neighborhoods know of it’s presence so kids would come running out to buy the delicious frozen treats. Carol smiled gently, nodding, as she leaned her head back against the fence behind her as well.

“I’d honestly give anything for the sweet sound of a jumbo jet.” She sighed wistfully, letting her eyes flutter closed as Carl and Sophia exchanged looks, then nodded together, “Probably be even sweeter if we were aboard it.” Sophia agreed, glancing out toward the trees as Carol dropped her gaze herself, letting it fixate on Carl as he paced the length of the gate. She smiled faintly.

“Your mother was proud of you, you know.” She told him gently, making him pause and glance toward her, guilt flashing across his features as he glanced away and rubbed the back of his neck, “For what? Being mean to her?”

Carol gave Carl a gentle look as Sophia frowned and pushed off from the fence, putting a gentle hand on her friend’s shoulder, “Carl, you shouldn’t get stuck thinking about that….”

He glanced quietly up at her, the guilt etched deeply into the contours of his face and reflecting in his eyes, almost like tears, “It’s all I think about, Sophia…” he told her quietly, glancing away again. Carol cocks her head slightly, moving to put a reassuring hand on Carl’s other shoulder when something outside the fence draws her and the teen’s attention. It was the sound of a motor in the distance, which seemed to be drawing closer with each passing second, making their hearts raise hopefully as they moved to the gate.

“Oh please be them…” Carol prayed, watching the bend in the road anxiously, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth until a familiar car rounded the corner and rolled toward them. Her heart leapt into her chest, “It’s them, hurry you two.” She motioned quickly to Sophia and Carl, who split to man each of the gates to let the group through. Carol toward Rick to drive up toward the courtyard, promising to meet him up there as Carl and Sophia made sure to close and lock the gates up tight once more.

The rest of the Andersons, minus Christina, had already congregated to greet the returning group, fussing anxiously over Rose and the couple by the time Carol joined them. She hugged Shawn, then Rick tightly as the others unloaded the car while Rick was looking around.

“Hey, where’s Hershel?” he asked the woman with a small frown while she motioned toward the cell block, promising he was safe while she surveyed the rest of the group closely, her expression falling a bit when she noticed they were missing one of their own.

“Where’s….where’s Daryl?” she turned back to the two men, who exchanged a quiet look before Rick gave Carol a reassuring look, holding one hand out placidly, “Daryl is fine, he’s alive….we ran into Merle while we were getting Rose, Glenn, and Maggie back…he went off with him…”

Carol’s face slacked in surprise, eyebrows furrowing in understanding as she searched Rick’s eyes for any indication that he was joking, “Daryl’s gone? He left…?” she whispered, earning a small nod in agreement, “Is….is he coming back?”

“I’m afraid not….” Shawn sighed as Carl and Sophia joined them, drawing Rick’s attention away while he rubbed his neck, “he wouldn’t let us cut Merle loose, so…he decided just to go survive with him….” He glanced over his shoulder as Rose was led away toward the RV by Anna, “Rose isn’t taking it so well….”

Carol looks past him after his daughters, her frown deepening ever so slightly in understanding, knowing it couldn’t be easy for her to watch the man she loved just walk out of her life. No doubt this would affect Rose for a long time….hell, Carol would even be surprised if she ever got over it and found someone else with how attached she’d become to Daryl.

“Should I go talk to her?” Carol turned back to the Anderson patriarch, who cocked his head slightly in thought before he gave her a grateful smile, nodding.

“Talking to another woman would probably help, especially since you were close with Daryl just like she was.” He put a gentle hand on Carol’s shoulder as she turned to follow the sisters, making her pause and look back. The grateful smile remained on Shawn’s face, “And Carol….thank you, I really appreciate this.”

Carol offered a small smile of her own, “We have to look out for one another, right? Besides, if I was in her position, I would really would someone to talk to who understands, at least somewhat, how I’m feeling.”

Shawn nodded his head in agreement as Carol squeezed the hand on her shoulder before excusing herself to cross the courtyard toward the RV. He watched her go until she disappeared, only turning away when the sound of his name drew his attention toward the entrance to the cell block, where Hershel had emerged on his crutches and was speaking to Rick in a low, serious voice. Shawn stole one last glance toward the parked vehicle in the inner courtyard before he moved to join the two, curious about what could be causing the furrow in the older man’s brow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Hey,” Carol’s soft voice drew the attention of the two eldest Anderson sisters, both of whom glanced up briefly from where they’d settled on the bed in the back of the RV. Anna smiles faintly at her as Rose turns her face away, resting her arms on a bent knee as she stares out the window beside her. Anna had already managed to get Rose to change into fresh clothes, but seemed to be having a tough time convincing her to lay back and get some sleep, which she definitely needed, judging by the faint bags under her blood-shot eyes and the fatigue Carol could see weighing heavily on her shoulders. The older woman frowned quietly to herself, not missing the blank expression on Rose’s face, masking the inner turmoil displayed clearly in her eyes.

“Anna,” she put a gentle hand on the young woman’s shoulder, giving her a small smile, “Why don’t you head on into the cell block to get Christina, I’m sure she’ll want to come in and check on Rose once she and Hershel have taken care of Glenn and Maggie.” Her smile softened a tad as she gently squeezed Anna’s shoulder when she saw her look ready to protest, “I’ll stay with Rose while you fetch her.”

Anna frowned deeply for a moment, as though unconvinced that she should leave her older sister, but Carol looked gently at her, then Rose, as though wordlessly communicating something important. The younger Anderson sister glanced toward her elder, frown deepening ever so slightly before a look of understanding touched her features and she sighed, getting to her feet.

“All right, I’ll go back and make sure the others are okay. Just be sure to get one of us if she needs us.” She looked almost pleadingly at Carol, who nodded and squeezed her shoulder once more, “I will.” She promised, earning a nod in return as Anna promised Rose she would just be outside before she left the two alone. Carol took her seat at the end of the bed, waiting until she heard the sound of the door closing behind the young woman before she turned to her charge.

“Rose…” she tried softly at first, hoping the other would at least look at her; Rose wrapped her arm around her leg and bent it closer, but otherwise didn’t move, almost refusing to meet Carol’s gaze as she started stubbornly out the window. The pain was strong enough in her eyes that it had it’s own reflection in the dirty glass. Carol sighed slowly, reaching out to place a gentle hand on Rose’s outstretched leg, feeling the muscles tense under her grip as her eyes remained on what she could see of the young woman’s face. “I miss Daryl, too, Rose….”

The mere mention of the man’s name caused Rose’s whole body to tense, her shoulders squaring as her fists clenched in the bedsheets; Carol almost swore she even saw the sparkle of fresh tears in her eyes and she could almost feel the painful twist in Rose’s chest as her heart constricted, almost akin to being caught in a vice. Her hand tightened around the other’s leg reassuringly.

“You know you can talk to me if you ever need to, Rose….” Her voice was soft, reassuring, letting Rose know she was there to listen and help her as best as she was able, “Especially about this…Daryl was as big a part of my life as he was yours’….”

An audible sniff escaped the young woman as a few small tears rolled down her cheeks, her hands gripping the bedsheets tighter as she brought her leg closer to her chest.

“It’s….this….it’s just hard to wrap my brain around….” Her voice was hoarse, quiet, as though she’d been either screaming or crying the last twelve hours in a row. “Knowing he’s gone…with everything that’s happened….all our group has been through…. _” (All that we’ve been through…)_

Carol rubbed Rose’s leg reassuringly, encouraging her to continue as she hurried wiped the tears away with her wrist, “He’s become just a big part of all this…our group, our family, it’s….it’s just hard to believe he’s gone, that he left…” she sniffled loudly, trembling now, “And I know Merle’s his brother….his blood brother and all….and Daryl has his code…if it was one of us, he’d never let us go off on our own…but still…Merle doesn’t deserve having Daryl for his brother, not if he can’t appreciate just how kind and selfless he is…..not if he can’t see or care for Daryl the way we do…” More tears slid down her cheeks, just thinking about where the brothers could be now, picturing them out in that wilderness, her heart breaking at the thought of Daryl retreating back into that hard shell he had encased himself in before he’d met their group as he went along with whatever the hell kind of plan Merle set in motion. Merle wasn’t the kind to follow, he was a very manipulatively leader, someone who gave orders and suppressed others he perceived as weaker than himself….just like he’d been doing to Daryl their entire lives….like he was probably doing to him right now. Daryl didn’t deserve that, he wasn’t just a mindless follower, he wasn’t a pushover….he had his morals and a good, strong instincts that made him an effectively good leader. Daryl was a good man, kind and compassionate underneath that rough exterior he kept up around himself, which had become rather easy to see through in the months their groups had come to know one another, especially after seeing the things he had done to keep their group going, on more than one occasion.

“I hate the thought of Daryl being repressed again….” Rose told Carol after a long pause, the thought heavy in her mind as her tears became thicker, “Returning to the man he once was….especially after everything….he doesn’t deserve it…he’s a good man….he’s kind, selfless…he did so much for all of us…looking out for everyone…you, Sophia, the kids, hell, even me when I was too…clumsy to be of much help…” a choked laugh escaped Rose’s lips, twisting Carol’s heart, “He’s saved me so many times…even just in the first week I knew him….almost like a knight in shining armor….”

Carol smiled weakly, letting out a small laugh, “I guess that would make you his fair princess, then?”

Rose couldn’t help but laugh again, this one smoother, more gentle, “I don’t know about being his….but that nickname he pegged me with really seems to suit me, doesn’t it?” her expression saddened a little, “Just a damsel in distress….someone that needs saving….”

Carol’s frown returned and she opened her mouth to argue that she was not that kind of person, but Rose didn’t seem to notice as she just keep talking, “You know, I’d always admired how strong he was…in both physical and emotional ways….” She shook her head slowly, almost wistfully as she thought of the hunter, “And he was almost so stubborn, too….I always worried so much when he tried to push himself too hard when he needed to rest…like back on the farm…but it was mixed with admiration for his willingness to do anything for those he cared about…he tried so hard to push us away, but he was still so selfless. In trying to find Sophia and saving me….more times than I care to count….he looked out for everyone and did his damnest to keep this group alive. He stepped up as the leader he’s meant to be….he isn’t meant to just follow….he has his own mind and morals, his own way of doing things that have been effective in getting things done….” Her lips turned up in a small smile, more tears tracking her cheeks, “He’s not perfect…no one ever is, Daryl is still undeniably human, just like the rest of us….he makes mistakes….he messes up…but he still….he still does all he can for everyone else….and he doesn’t let anything stand in the way of what he thinks is right…” she ducked her head, fighting the sob climbing her throat, “I know he has his morals….he has his code, but it….it still hurts, Carol…” she covered her face, shaking, “I…I won’t see Daryl again, not with how this new world is….I can’t ever…ever talk to him again….” Her whole body shook with the force of the sob that broke past her lips, causing Carol’s heart to squeeze as she gave the young woman a gentle, empathetic look, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Rose leaned weakly into her, her body quaking with the force of her heartbroken sobs, “It hurts so much, Carol…I miss him so much….I just want him to come back….I-I wish he was here…” she whimpered as Carol ran her nails soothingly up and down her back, “I just want Daryl back….why did he have to leave…? He belonged here, with us...I want him back….with us….with me….”

Carol looked gently down at Rose as she brushed a few strands of hair from her face, brushing back tears in the process, encouraging her to continue.

“I know I sound selfless….but it’s true…I wish Daryl hadn’t left, I wish he’d stayed….I wished he’d come back…I just want him here with me….” Rose’s sobs were more strained, as though her whole body was rejecting the very thought that he was gone; it didn’t even feel like she could get a hold of herself. Her body was wrecked so badly with sobs, it caused a deeply sick feeling in her stomach, which felt like it was in at least a dozen knots, while her heart was caught in a vice, wound so tight she felt like she could hardly even breath. ‘”I-I want…him back…even….even if I could just see him….h-hear his voice...b-but I….I lost him, Carol….I lost him….without even….having him…” she sniffed, rubbing at her eyes as she pulled back slowly, a weak laugh escaping her lips, “Not like I would have had much of a chance….even if I did say anything….but if I’d known….maybe I would have had the courage…to tell him how I feel….” She took a deep breath, trying to calm down as she closed her eyes, “I can still imagine what it would feel like….to be with him that way...it wouldn’t be able to replace the real thing…” she let out a shaky breath, sniffing and rubbing at her eyes once more, “I should just be thankful I got to meet such an amazing man, that I got know him properly….and hope things go well for him out there in that world….that he and Merle are able to survive out there…”

Carol rubbed Rose’s arms gently, frowning quietly at the dejectedly empty expression on the young woman’s face, knowing there wasn’t much she could say or do at this point that could make her feel better. She didn’t want to give Rose false hope and tell her that he could come back, that he could end up returning her feelings and they could end up together…it would more hinder her than help…the most Carol could do was try to help her through this difficult time and help her heal so she could, one day, move on. Carol herself cared about Daryl, she thought of him as her family, her own brother, and his absence was greatly felt, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to understand the deep, emotional pain Rose must be feeling now, especially since it probably felt like Daryl had taken her heart with him when he’d left. The attraction between the two was quite obvious, too, in the way they’d always interacted with one another or reacted if one was in danger or there was a chance of a love rival. They always dropped everything to help the other, no matter what it was or what danger they came across…and Daryl had never taken kindly to any man who hit on Rose or showed an interest of any kind….the entire group had been certain that the two would end up together….but, unfortunately, it seemed as though it wasn’t meant to be so. Daryl was gone, having run off with his brother, leaving Rose with a hole in her life that couldn’t be filled by anyone else and would probably take time to heal. Carol would just have to be sure to be as delicate as she possibly could, especially knowing how sensitive the young woman was at the moment. Right now, she needed to grieve…and after that, hopefully she would be able to start moving forward with her life again and…maybe find someone else in the future. Hopefully the next guy would be strong enough to be able to handle Rose just like Daryl had been.

Putting a gentle hand on the young woman’s shoulder and giving it a tight, reassuring squeeze, Carol used her free hand to cup her chin to tilt her head up so she would meet her gaze, “Things will be okay, Rose, you’ll see….I know things might seem difficult now…it’s always difficult to lose someone you love or for them to reject you, even if you hope against hope that they might love you back….but things will get better, you just have to give it time.” She gave her a small smile, “It will hurt for a while…but you will heal, just don’t let something like this rule your life….otherwise you’re just going to get stuck in an endless loop, wondering what could have been….and I know Daryl wouldn’t want that for you….Okay?”

Rose met Carol’s wise gaze with tired, red eyes, still glistening with what little remained in her tear ducts, the pain of her loss still evident on her features, but there was a distant look of understanding peeking out from just under the surface. She sniffed and gave a small nod in understanding, rubbing what remained of her tears away on her wrist as Carol smiled faintly, rubbing her arms gently.

“Right now, you need to grief….and after everything that’s happened the last twenty-four hours, I’m almost surprised you’re still awake.” She shifted to get Rose comfortable in the bed, gently laying the bedsheet over her as she rested her head back on the pillows, her legs curling up toward her chest. Carol rubbed Rose’s back gently, watching as she fought to keep her eyes open, “Just to get some sleep, Rose, you’ll need it.”

A weak nod was her only response as the eldest Anderson sibling slowly succumbed to the alluring pull of sleep, her eyes fluttering closed. Carol rubbed her back for another moment, her smile fading slowly as she watched the young woman rest, only pulling away to leave her to get some well deserved sleep.

“Carol…?” the tired voice made the woman pause as she started to pull the sheet over the bedroom doorway, glancing back over her shoulder curiously at the pair of sleep hazel eyes peering up at her from under long, full lashes, “Thank you….”

The whisper of a smile returned to her lips, “I’m always here to lend an ear, Rose, don’t forget that. Now, please, try to get some sleep.” She whispered gently, waiting another couple of breathes to ensure the young woman was really asleep this time before she left her to her rest, her own tired sigh slipping past her lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It would be a couple of hours before any member of the group would feel comfortable enough to relax after everything that had happened. What was left of the rescue team was still on high alert after what they’d experienced while in Woodbury and the trio who had been taken were not fairing much better. Tensions were high between Glenn and Maggie, which were obvious to Hershel and Sophia, who did their best to ease the couple as best they could while they looked after their wounds; Christina had left for the RV once Carol had come in from talking to Rose, who was sound asleep by the time her youngest sister arrived and showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. Michonne herself had been taken care of by Hershel once he’d looked after his daughter and son-in-law and even she was passed out by the time he reported to Rick and Shawn, who were anxiously anticipating his diagnosis.

“She’ll probably be out for a while…” he told the two men quietly, glancing back over to where the woman was sleeping fitfully on the bottom bunk of an empty cell, “Doesn’t look like she’s slept for a number of days.” The older man sighed, then eyed his companions, not missing the tired, worn out looks on either of their faces or their haggard states, clothes rumpled and ragged, eyes blood-shot and five o’clock shadows evident, “Neither of you look much better.”

Rick huffed and leaned against the staircase railing behind him, crossing his arms as he glanced skeptically toward Michonne’s cell, “How long will it be before she’s fit for travel.”

Hershel let out a low sigh, “I’m going to need to keep an eye on her, I’m pretty sure she has a concussion.” He took note of Rick’s rigid posture, the way he shifted his weight uneasily from foot to foot, “It should just be a couple of days, if she’s up, at least…”

Shawn nodded quietly as he pat Rick’s back in a reassuring manner, glancing around to the rest of their group, who were huddled at one end of the cell block, quietly waiting to hear from their leaders about what they wanted to do about their current situation. Shawn gently nudged Rick and nodded toward them, knowing they would need to make some sort of plan; the other man nodded and they crossed the cell block to the others, Hershel not too far behind. Carol turned at their approach as Axel was recalling memories of his time with Oscar, who they had lost during the run to Woodbury.

“What’s going to happen now?” she asked softly as the men reached them, crossing her arms slowly over her chest as she looked between Rick and Shawn, “Do either of you think the Governor will retaliate?”

The two men shared a look, then nodded together, “Unfortunately, yes…”

“He can try.” Sheon said stubbornly, crossing his arms tightly over his chest, as though confident in the fact that they could take him and his men; Anna frowned, however, brows furrowing thoughtfully over her eyes as Elijah pursed his lips.

“I sounds like this guy has a whole town behind him, though…” The second Anderson sister pointed out, chewing her bottom lip as Alex did a mental count of the Governor’s forces against theirs’.

“She is right….and we’re not just going to be outnumbered, we’ll be outgunned, too….” He sighed, shifting his weight anxiously as he looked around at their group quietly. Hershel glanced at Rick and Shawn out of the corner of his eye, eyebrows raising.

“We’re going to need some reinforcements, then.” He hinted, eyes flicking toward the common area where the group Carl and Sophia had rescued were still sitting in wait for an audience with Rick and Shawn. The two men exchange a contemplative look, Rick frowning uneasily as Shawn cocked his head, the smallest hint of a smile on his lips.

“We should at least talk to them, Rick, it couldn’t hurt.” He pointed out gently; the ex-officer’s frowned deepened a tad as he let his gaze sweep over the rest of their group, as though asking them if they thought it was a good idea. A few of them nodded their heads slowly, letting him know he should at least try, while a few looked at one another, as though unsure. Finally, Rick sighed.

“Fine, we can at least talk to them.” He agreed, leading the way toward the door; the group filed out into the common area to speak with the four, who stood at their entrance to greet them. Tyreese had his full attention on Rick and Shawn, the later of whom gave a small, friendly smile, letting him know they were heard to talk and giving him the confidence to speak.

“I’m Tyreese,” he tells them, gesturing toward the others as he said their names, “And this is my group, Sasha, my sister, Allen, and Ben.”

Shawn gave them each a small nod as Rick got right into questioning them about how they got in. Tyreese didn’t seem surprised as he met the man’s gaze evenly, speaking in a clear, respectful tone.

“You’ve got some fire damage in the administrative part of the prison that knocked the walls down.” He pointed out, “It’s caused walkers to leak in and fill that side of the prison.”

Shawn cocked his head curiously, blinking a little out of curiosity, “If there are so many walkers, how were you able to get this far?”

Out of the corner of his eye, the Anderson patriarch noticed Allen and Ben drop their gazes sadly as Sasha glanced away, causing a torn to pierce through his heart in anticipation.

“No all of us made it….we lost our friend, Donna…”

“They were lost down by the boiler rooms.” Sophia pipe dup, shifting a bit closer to the leaders so they could hear her while they turned at her voice. Rick frowned as Shawn quirked a brow curiously.

“Did you bring them here, Sophia?” he cocked his head, giving her a reassuring smile as she shifted uncomfortably under Rick’s hard gaze. She nodded as Carl cleared his throat, stepping up alongside her.

“We both did. We really didn’t have much of a choice…” he met his father’s hard gaze unwaveringly, “We couldn’t let them die down there.”

Rick eyed his son momentarily before giving a small, understanding nod as he returned his attention to Tyreese’s group with Shawn, who spoke next, “We apologize for what has happened to your friend….each of us knows the feeling….” The whisper of a smile touched his lips as he tried not to think the good men and women they had lost up until this point. Tyreese nodded his head gratefully, looking between the two men.

“Hershel’s told us some extra hands could be useful around here….” He sounded a bit hopeful, yet unsure, especially as he met Rick’s unwaveringly hard, icy gaze, “None of us are strangers to hard work, we’ll do our part to contribute, too, get our own food and supplies if we need to. And, if you’re having trouble with another group, we can help.”

Rick began to shake his head even before Tyreese finished talking, “I’m sorry, but no.”

A look of pleading crossed Tyreese’s face, desperation just underneath the surface now, “Please….please reconsider….you have a good, secure place here….” He glanced nervously toward the high prison windows, “But out there, it’s only getting worse….we’re the very last of our group…there must be something we can do….” He turned pleadingly back to Rick and Shawn as the former continued to shake his head. Shawn put a gentle hand on Rick’s shoulder, frowning deeply as he glanced at his friend.

“Rick, we should reconsider this…” he told him gently, brow furrowing so deeply his forehead was beginning to wrinkle, “Tyreese and his group are willing to help us if we let them stay…and they look like very capable, strong people who could help us around the prison.”

Rick continued to shake his head, shrugging Shawn’s hand off, “No, Shawn, we’ve already been through something like this, with Tomas and Andrew, and look what’s happened.”

“Axel and Oscar were both different, though.” Shawn pointed out gently, looking back at Axel with a gentle smile while Rick grit his teeth, “Didn’t really help Oscar all that much, did it?” he snapped, making Shawn flinch a bit at the memory as he returned his attention to the other man, “Shawn, I just…I can’t be responsible for these people, too...”

“You will be, though….” Allen spoke up for the first time, giving Rick a hard, almost angry, glare, “You will be if you turn us out.”

Shawn put a hand on Rick’s shoulder again as Hershel came up on his other side, giving him a concerned, almost fatherly look, “Rick…there is so much you’ve done for this entire group and we couldn’t appreciate it more….” Hershel met Rick’s gaze gently, “You and Shawn had both done so much and all of us owe you our lives. We’ve followed both of you, done everything you’ve asked without question….but Rick, I’m telling you now, and I do believe Shawn will side with me on this, you’re wrong about this.”

Shawn nodded his head in agreement, squeezing Rick’s shoulder as he gave him a gentle, pleading look, “It’s not easy, Rick….but we have to try and trust people….give them a chance…”

A brief moment of silence passes as Rick looks between his two closest friends, contemplative and digesting their words critically for a moment, considering all the possibilities before he let out a slow, but heavy, sigh, and nodded.

“All right.” With a pat to each of the men’s shoulders in turn, Rick turns to regard Tyreese and his group once more, opening his mouth to speak again when something overhead on the catwalk suddenly catches his eye; the rest of the group watches with concern as the color drains from his face, his eyes stretching wide as his jaw slackens momentarily, as though he’s been taken by surprise, before it hardens once more, teeth gritting almost audibly in the quiet room.

“No….” he breathes, startling each of them as they watch him take a few steps to the left, as though sidestepping something, his eyes still fixed on a point overhead, “No, no….no, no, no, no….”

Shawn and Hershel exchanged anxious glances with one another, eyebrows raising in question as the rest of the group can only watch with a mixture of worry and fear as Rick starts to pace back and forth like a cat, waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce on it’s prey. When he speaks next, he’s nearly shouting, making each of them jump.

“Why are you hear?” His scream echoes loudly off the cement walls, making both groups take a few steps back to give him room, especially as he suddenly unholsters his Colt. “What do you want from me?”

“Dad?” Carl calls out worriedly, taking a step toward his father as though thinking he could reach him, but Carol restrains him as his voice does little to catch Rick’s attention whatsoever. Anna motions to Carol to take Carl and Sophia back into the cell block as she, Alex, Sheon, and Elijah move closer to the door with them, as though standing guard to protect them against their unhinged leader, who continues to shout at nothing, telling whatever it was to get out as he kept looking around the room, between the walls and the catwalk. Tyreese misinterprets his words and acts, thinking they were directed at him and his group as he tries to calm the situation down. Glenn tries to catch Rick’s attention to calm him himself, but the man doesn’t seem to even know anyone else is there as he continues to shout and scream. Tyreese holds out his hands placidly, still thinking Rick was telling them to leave.

“All right, brother, relax, please….” He told him gently, motioning Sasha, Allen, and Ben behind him toward the exit as Rick brandished his Colt dangerously through the air, “We’re leaving, see? There’s no reason for anyone here to get shot, okay?”

Rick paces more aggressively, still waving his weapon about hectically, “What’re you doing here?!” he shouted, his gun pointing briefly at the other man, who stepped back quickly with wide, terrified eyes. Glenn quickly ushered Tyreese and his group out, telling them to just leave as they file out of the cell block with their meager supplies, leaving the others to look on fearfully as one of their leaders continued to pace about and wave his weapon around crazily, still shouting out into the empty air as though there was someone they couldn’t see.


	18. Weathering the Storm

 

Rick’s condition did not get better over the coming days; after driving Tyreese’s group from the prison, the rest of his family could tell something was seriously wrong, like he’d been broken mentally by an unknown source they couldn’t wholly identify as of yet, even as his mental stability began to deteriorate quickly. More than once, each member of the group caught him talking to shadows or the air, mumbling things under his breath between the heated, desperate questions he would spout at random, questions similar to the one he’d been shouting the other day, always asking why? Why was someone there, what did they want from him? What could he do?

Rick still had his moments of clarity, moments when he almost seemed like himself as he gave orders for things that needed to be done around the prison, although the idea of a retaliation by the Governor did not seem like a coherent thought in his mind. No one was even brave enough to bring it up, afraid that it would just cause Rick to fly into another mindless rage and put everyone at risk, especially if he started throwing his Colt around so recklessly like he had the first time. It left them all in a very difficult position, caught between a rock and a hard place as they watched their leader unravel further and further into madness while the threat of their enemy loomed ominously on the horizon, setting them on edge as they ached for something to indicate what their next move was. Shawn and Hershel silently agreed to give Rick a bit of space to try and work through it while they handled a bulk of the responsibility around the prison themselves, hoping some time to breath would help put him back on course. Unfortunately, that just did not seem to be the case.

Not two days after the incident with their guests, Michonne informs the group that Rick had wandered off into the nearby woods, apparently talking and gesturing to something no one else could see. It was at this point that Hershel and Shawn decided enough was finally enough and decided to have a meeting to decide what to do. Both men felt it would be too dangerous to remain at the prison with the threaten of the Governor and his men on their shoulders and suggested the group pack up and flee, but Glenn was adamant that they stay to protect their home. Ignoring the other men’s attempts to persuade him to reconsider, the young Asian set a plan in motion to find the breach where Tyreese’s group had gotten into the prison and fortify it. He even enlisted Carl, Sophia, Sheon, and Elijah’s help, since the two younger of the group had been the ones to find the other survivors and the men had seen the breach from the outside themselves.

Glenn brought out a map of the prison to go over with the team before the meeting was even over, leaving Hershel and Shawn feeling like they had accomplished little in deciding anything.

“It looks like we might have more than one breach around here….” Glenn indicated what had once been the front of the prison, placing the permanent mark he was holding between his teeth in thought, “Which means the whole front of the prison is unsecure….”

“It’ll make it easier for the Governor’s men to just waltz right in, then….” Sheon muttered, his arms crossed atop the table as he observed the map, “Especially if walkers can get in so easily themselves.”

“Are we even sure the Governor’s going to attack, though…?” Beth spoke up from the table next door, watching the team anxiously as she rocked a sleep Judith in her arms while she looked between each of their faces, “What if we managed to scare him off?”

“It’s not that easy….” Michonne informed them grimly from where she leaned against one of the supply cages, her arms crossed tightly over her chest, “The man kept fish tanks full of heads, both walkers and humans, as trophies.” She sighed heavily, her shoulders tensed anxiously, “He’s coming, whether we’re ready or not.”

Silence enveloped the room for a moment as the group considers this, exchanging worried looks with one another until Glenn spoke up.

“Well, if that’s the case, we should hit him first.” He said determinedly, drawing wide-eyed looks from the others, as though they were beginning to question his sanity now as well, “We can hit him without him expecting it. Just sneak back in and put a bullet through his brain, quick and simple.”

Shawn’s frown deepened at the almost manic look on the young man’s face at the thought of ending someone else’s life, his heart twisting worriedly in his chest as he cleared his throat to speak himself, “Glenn, we aren’t assassins…” he began, only for Glenn to wave him off.

“It’ll be fine, if we have Michonne help us again,” he turned to the woman, almost eagerly, “You know where his apartment is. You and I can go, end this tonight.” When Michonne looked unsure, hesitant even, Glenn hurried to convince her, “C’mon, I’ll even handle it myself, okay?”

“All right, everyone, take a step back and think about this,” Shawn stepped up between Michonne and Glenn, putting a tight hand on the young man’s shoulder and frowning deeply at him, “Glenn, the last time we snuck into Woodbury, neither the Governor nor his men knew we were coming and look what happened.”

“He is right, Glenn,” Hershel told him gently, frowning himself at his adopted son, “A lot of you were almost killed, including you and Maggie, who he almost had executed. Daryl got captured and Rose was almost killed more than once herself.”

Glenn shook his head stubbornly back and forth as he shrugged out from under Shawn’s hand, looking between him and Hershel with hard, stormy eyes, “Neither of you can stop me.”

“Glenn, please, listen to reason,” Shawn practically begged, his expression softening in worry, “You know Rick wouldn’t allow something like this, not when it’s this dangerous.”

Glenn’s expression hardened even further and his jaw clenched tight as he glared at the Anderson patriarch, “Do you really think Rick’s in any kind of position to be making those kinds of choices?”

Shawn sighed and slowly shook his head as Hershel heaved himself to his feet and hobbled over to stand alongside him, meeting Glenn’s angry, heated gaze, “Glenn, you have to think something like this through clearly. Think about all we’ve lost already: T-Dog, Lori….hell, we even lost the men who lived her before us. This place isn’t worth all this effort and killing.”

“He is right, Glenn,” Shawn spoke calmly, persuasively, “It might have been fine for a little while, but I really think we’ve bitten off more than we can chew with this place. We should leave, before the Governor gets here and kills us all.”

Glenn glared at Shawn, narrowing his eyes, “And where exactly do you suggest we go, Shawn?” he asked in a low, tight voice, “While you and your family have been holed up all cozy in this place, our group had to live out on that road the entire winter, back when Hershel had two legs and we didn’t have a baby to worry about.”

“I can understand your hardships,” Shawn’s voice softened empathetically as he frowned at the young man, his eyebrows furrowing deeply over the bright of his nose, “And we’re sorry we couldn’t find you sooner, Glenn, we really are, but staying in this situation is a lot worse than running.”

“He is right, Glenn….” Anna chimed in softly, getting to her feet as he turned his fiery gaze on her, “Sitting here waiting for the ball to drop is a lot worse….besides, we might have a place we can go.”

“Might?” Glenn questioned as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest, raising an eyebrow skeptically as Anna nodded, “Yes, our family farm back up north. It might still be untouched.”

This caused a disbelieving snort to leave Glenn, who shook his head, “Yeah, it might still be untouched, but you don’t know for sure, do you?” His gaze seemed to pierce through the teen as she glanced away uneasily, chewing her bottom lip, confirming his suspicions, “There, see, you don’t know. What if we do leave and head up north to this farm of yours’, only to find out it’s overrun, what will we do then, hm?” He looked between each of the Andersons, who were each frowning and avoiding his gaze uneasily as they were unable to answer truthfully, which made him nod as Shawn folded his arms.

“Glenn, you shouldn’t be so condescending, it was a suggestion….” He spoke sternly, like a father disciplining his child for doing wrong, “And it was at least something. Why can’t we just give it a chance, our farm could be untouched. It’s set up in the mountains, away from any major cities or towns, meaning not many walkers would be around. We can’t stay here.”

Glenn turned to face the Anderson patriarch with that same skeptical look on his face, narrowing his eyes tightly as he absorbed his words, “There’s still a chance it might be and that isn’t a chance I’m willing to take.” He finally told the older man stubbornly, “We can’t run from this, not without another place we know is secure and safe. We are going to stay here and defend this place. We’re making a stand, here and now.” He turned his back on Shawn pointedly, speaking once more to his team as though matters had been settled as Sheon and Elijah exchanged a quietly unnerved look.

“Carl, Sophia, Sheon, and Elijah,” Glenn rejoined them at their table, “I’m going to take you four down to the tombs to figure out how many breaches we have and see how overrun it is.” Each of them gave a nod and got up to go grab their weapons. A few of the others suggest going with him, but Shawn stops them.

“If we’re going to be attacked, we’re going to need as many people up here as possible,” he sighed, reluctantly conceding to Glenn’s plan, even as his stomach twisted and curled unpleasantly, telling him things were only going to go from bad to worse very quickly. “We need the first team of the day on watch right now. Carol, Rose,” he indicated the two women, who looked over from strapping their weapons to their belts, ‘You two are up.” They nodded together and left the cell block with the sound of Shawn giving out orders to everyone who didn’t have a job yet on what they were going to do to get ready for an attack.

Another bright, sunny day greeted the two as they walked out into the humid summer’s day, the sun baring down on them from a clear, cyan sky, a low buzz in the air. Rose adjusted her ponytail as she headed down to the front gate with Carol and carefully arranged a bun to keep her hair off her neck as she could already feel her internal body temperature raise with the external temperature. She almost felt envious of the older woman’s shorter hair style, since it worked well with this weather and kept her from getting overheated and wondered briefly if she should cut her own as well, but discarded this not too long afterward. Short hair was convenient, yes, but she liked the way her hair looked when it was longer. She would deal with it.

“Hey Rose?” The young woman glanced over at Carol, cocking her head the slightest bit as she closed the second gate behind them and they situated themselves as comfortably in the small area alongside the outer guard tower. Worried blue eyes peered back at her form under thin gray hair, lips pressed together in a frown as Carol examined her features, as though searching for something. What it was, exactly, Rose had absolutely no idea. She frowned back at the other woman, “….what?”

Carol searched her facial expression for another moment before she spoke again, “How are you feeling today…?” her voice was softer, more motherly, which sent a thorn piercing through Rose’s heart at how similar it sounded to her mother’s. Right about now, if Violet was still around, she’s probably be asking the same thing, especially after what had happened to Rose….her physical wounds had healed from what Merle had done, but there were still emotional wounds that remained. Guilt, mainly, for endangering her friends, her family, especially in getting Glenn and Maggie into such a situation and having to make the others risk their lives to come get them because she couldn’t keep her head on straight due to her infatuation with a certain hard-headed redneck….one she probably wouldn’t ever see again…

Quickly shaking such thoughts from her mind as the vice around her heart gave a particularly painful squeeze, Rose tried to force a smile onto her lips, which only quirked the smallest bit at the corners as her eyes lacked their usual luster and conviction, “I’m fine, Carol….that cry the other day really helped….” She leaned against the guard tower beside her, an almost wary weight weighing down her shoulders as Carol frowned at her, seeing immediately through the façade she tried to put up to mask her pain and regret. Leaning against the bricks beside the young woman, she gently nudged her arm, watching her facial cues closely.

“C’mon, Rose….you can talk to me.” She told her gently, cocking her head almost quizzically to the side with the softest smile on her lips that she could muster, even as Rose glanced in the opposite direction to avoid her gaze, “Rose….it’s obvious what happened is really bothering you, just as it is Glenn and Maggie…but you can’t just close yourself off from everyone like this, especially not after what happened with Daryl,” she noticed the way Rose’s body tensed at the man’s name, her fists clenching, which she tried to hide by crossing her arms tightly over her chest. Carol put a careful hand on her arm, willing her to look at her, “You have people here who’re more than willing to listen when you need them to. I’m here to lend an ear whenever you need it.”

Rose let out a slow, heavy sigh as she leaned her head back into the brick behind her, gazing up at the sky as silence stretches on between the two women for a short while; Carol was almost sure Rose was trying to gather her thoughts together and find the right words to describe how she felt about her experience and waited patiently for the young woman to speak, letting her eyes wander over the surrounding trees for a moment. The wind danced through the treetops overhead, background noise for the rattling and clinking of the fences as walkers groaned and pushed against them from the outside.

“I feel like what happened with Merle and the Governor was my fault…”

The almost inaudible sentence surprised Carol, who swiveled her head around to stare at her companion, a frown gracing her lips now as Rose continued to stare at the cyan abyss overhead, as though afraid to meet the other woman’s eye. It reminded Carol of Sophia when she’d done something she knew she shouldn’t have and couldn’t look at her straight on because she was afraid of finding disappointment or anger in her gaze….

“Hell, I know it was my fault….” Rose continued to speak without giving Carol the chance to respond, leaving her to have to listen wordlessly as she poured all her feelings out into the open. “If I had just been….” She exhaled through her nose as her jaw clenched, as though she was irritated at her own thoughts, “If I’d just paid better attention…I was supposed to be the look out and tell Glenn and Maggie when there was danger while they got the supplies….instead I…I let my mind get away from me because I wished for something I couldn’t have.” She shook her head slowly, as though berating herself, “I let myself get distracted by a silly, one-sided love…all because I can’t get that damned man out of my head.” Her shoulders shook and she lowered her head as her eyes glistened with unshed tears, “No matter what I do, I just can’t get him out of my head, Carol….I can’t have him, but I can’t get him out of my heart…” she shook her head, forcing a laugh, “I shouldn’t even be saying this to you….”

Carol frowned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she squeezed Rose’s shoulder tightly, “Why not? You know I’d never judge you, Rose….do you not trust me?”

Rose shook her head, “No, that’s not it….I just…I shouldn’t be talking to the woman whose guy I’ve fallen for.” Carol’s eyebrows raised a bit, “I mean, it’s bad enough I’ve fallen for a taken guy, but to actually talk to his girl about it, talk about being a bitch….”

“Wait a minute, Rose,” Carol frowned at the young woman, gently pushing her shoulder until she could look her straight in the eye, trying to wrap her mind completely around this entire thing and, hoping, that she was somehow understanding the young woman’s ramblings, “What do you mean by him being taken? ….you don’t think, Daryl and I…?”

Rose’s frown deepened, her eyebrows furrowing, causing a wrinkle just over the bridge of her nose as she searched the older woman’s eyes, “I mean…I thought….aren’t you with him? You and Daryl seemed so close, I’d assumed something might’ve happened while you guys were out on the road over the winter….”

A slow, understanding smile crossed Carol’s lips and she shook her head, “Rose, there’s nothing like that happening between Daryl and I. We just think of each other like family….he’s honestly like the protective older brother I’d never had.” She carefully brushed the hair out of Rose’s face, cocking her head to the side, watching in amusement as her eyes widened a little in surprise, “We do care about each other, a lot, trust me, I would hunt down anyone that hurt him, but I just don’t see him in that way. And I know he doesn’t see me like that, either. We’ve both encountered things in our past that we share and understand, but that’s about it, trust me….” Rose’s expression saddened then in understanding and Carol had to glance away briefly so she wouldn’t have to see the sympathy in her eyes, “But that’s it, our relation is purely platonic.” Her eyes wandered up the yard toward the courtyard, where she could see Shawn standing by the gate, in deep conversation with his son-in-law. Rose followed her gaze, head cocked the slightest bit to the side before returning her attention to her companion.

“You might not like Daryl like that, but it seems like you might hold a torch for my dad.” She pointed out with the whisper of a smile on her lips, which widened at the pink that spread across the other woman’s cheeks; Carol hurried turned away from the men, clearing her throat a bit, looking a bit flustered, “It isn’t a torch, it’s…admiration.” She argued, pushing off from the tower to pace across the small yard, “I mean, your father is a very admirable man. He’s a good, kind leader with a good head on his shoulders, who knows what’s important and does everything he can to ensure we have everything we might need. Very admirable.”

Rose stifled a giggle behind her hand, watching Carol list all the way in which she though Shawn was an admirable man, which only further validated her belief that the other woman might hold feelings for her father. The dreamy, flustered look on her pinked face and the way she fidgeted nervously with her shirt like a love struck schoolgirl was a bonus.

“But, anyway, we were talking about you and your feelings, not mine,” Carol pointed out, cutting off her own rant before she got too far afield from their original discussion. Rose’s happy mood deteriorated a bit, the smile slipping from her lips as she tried to steer the topic away from her again.

“Not really much to talk about in that field, Carol….” She waved a hand as though trying to swat away a particularly pesky fly, “I mean….even if he’s not in a relationship with you, there isn’t much chance of me having a relationship with Daryl. I know he doesn’t really see me that way….I don’t even know if he sees anyone that way, to be honest.”

Carol returned to Rose’s side and opened the door to the guard tower so they could both sit down as their feet began to ache a little. The younger of the two pulled out her water bottle and took a few sips as the elder watched for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

“I don’t really think all that’s true, Rose.” She finally said after a moment, making Rose quirk a brow quizzically while Carol leaned against the door jam, crossing her arms, “Daryl isn’t always affectionate or really one to show how he’s feeling, but he does still have emotion and he shows he cares in different ways. Like when he and Elijah pulled Sophia, Keith, and I out of the cells in the lower parts of the prison…” Rose nodded slowly, remembering her younger brother telling her about that the day before, “And, while it’s true he doesn’t let a lot of people in, it is obvious when someone does manage to get under that armor of his and leave a mark. Like you did, probably from the first time you two met,” A weak smile touched Rose’s lips at the memory, only to fade as she sighed, going to argue that that didn’t mean much, only for Carol to plow on ahead without giving her the chance, “You did manage to get under his skin where others’ haven’t Rose and it’s obvious to a lot of people….in the way he acts around you, how you two argue when one of you is too stubborn to listen to the other, in how you both work together to get things done. Daryl’s overprotective of you; I even saw the look on his face when we first met the prisoners….I was almost sure he was going to rip Tomas’s heart out because of how he was checking you out,” Rose couldn’t help but laugh faintly at that, “And you should have seen the look on his face when he found out you’d been taken…I thought for sure he was going to rip someone’s head off.”

Rose wrapped her arms around her leg as she leaned her chin on her bent knee in thought, “Daryl has done a lot for me….saved me so many times when I wasn’t thinking and put myself in danger….he even came looking for me back in Woodbury while I was trying to escape.” She almost dared to hope maybe that meant something, that maybe what Carol’s said was true, but….the vice tightened itself around her heart once more and she hugged her leg closer, “But, even if I were to believe that Daryl might have had feelings for me….they weren’t strong enough to bring him home. He left with Merle….and I’m never going to be able to see him again, let alone be able to tell him how I feel….he’s gone, Carol….and I put all of us in danger for nothing….”

A frown crossed Carol’s lips as she watched Rose bring her other leg up to hug to her chest as well, her face burying into her knees as she curled into a ball on the step. Putting a gentle hand on her back, Carol began rubbing circles into the fabric covering her skin, willing her to relax.

“Rose…what happened with the Governor was not your fault…” she spoke quietly, still frowning deeply to herself, “You have to know that, don’t you? Merle was crafty and he caught you by surprise…and they tortured all of you until you gave them the information they wanted…it’s no one’s fault for that…”

“It is….” Rose’s voice was muffled against her knees as she hugged her legs closer and trembled, “I should have been paying between attention…if I had, Merle wouldn’t have snuck up on us and startled my horse….he wouldn’t have been able to use me as leverage to get Glenn and Maggie to drive us to Woodbury….they should’ve just left me there and come back to the prison to warn everyone….” Carol frowned deeply, pressing her fingers into Rose’s shoulder, “I would’ve gladly gone to Woodbury to die if it meant those I cared about here were safe….”

Carol felt her heart break a little at the thought of losing Rose and how badly it would affect their group, her family. Her loss would be felt for a long time….just as when they lost Lori and T-Dog. She didn’t even want to imagine what it would do to Daryl and hoped he wouldn’t go off the deep end much like Rick was at this moment. Rose was admirable for her dedication to her family here, but it could also be heartbreaking to think of losing such a good, selfless person like her to someone as cruel and cold as the Governor. Carol could feel her tears welling up at the mere thought itself and could think of nothing more than to hug the young woman’s tightly to let her know just how loved she really was. She had messed up, yes, but she’d done everything she could have to protect all of them, even put her life at risk to try and lead the Governor off their trail and keep the prison a secret. She was a good person and neither she nor the couple inside should have had to endure what they had in Woodbury. If anyone was to blame, it was Merle and the Governor for putting them through that hell. It absolutely was not Rose’s fault. And the only person Carol was sure would be able to convince Rose that that was the truth had left.

They needed Daryl back. Now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inside, Hershel was talking with Anna about the chores they’d managed to finish around the prison when Glenn’s group returned from checking the tombs; each of them are breathless and covered in walker guts and blood as they file through the door into the common room, Sheon closing and locking the door behind them as Carl and Elijah drop themselves into seats at one of the small, round tables and Glenn holsters his gun.

“The tombs outside the boiler room have been overrun again….” He sighed out heavily, shaking his head with a deep frown on his face, “And we had that whole section cleared out, too, but with such a steady stream of walkers….”

Hershel gives the young Asian a hard stare as Anna makes sure Carl and Elijah are okay, even though both are sporting the padded riot gear they’d scavenged off the dead prison guards when they’d first come here, “Glenn, we’re wasting time,” he tells him as he takes a few steps forward on his crutches to speak directly with his son-in-law, “This Governor is supposedly on his way here and we’re stuck inside with walkers.”

“He is right, Glenn,” Anna pointed out as she coaxed water down her brother’s throat, glancing up with a frown, “We’re caught between a rock and a hard place at this point, we really should –“

Glenn waved a hand dismissively, already knowing what she was going to say, “I’ve already told you, running is not an option.”

“Glenn, this is getting ridiculous,” Hershel moved in his line of sight, forcing him to look at him, “If the tombs have already filled up this face, it may just be a matter of time before the walkers push their way in here, too…And what about those fences out there? They can’t stand forever, especially if another one of those large herds we faced on the farm passes through.”

“We can’t handle another one of those,” Anna agreed, joining the two men with her arms crossed as she eyed the young man before her contemplatively, “And you know we can’t, Glenn….there are so few of us here as is….”

Glenn looked between Hershel and Anna’s scrutinizing gazes for a moment before a thoughtful look crossed his face and he gave a small nod, “All right….okay, I got it…” he snapped his fingers, “We’ve been checking the inside of the prison to find the breech, but we’d have a better view of the situation if we looked at the outside. I just need to take some people out to the far side of the prison to find out what’s going on.”

Herhsel and Anna exchanged somewhat exasperated looks, “You’re going out there, now?”

“Eli and I checked earlier, remember?” Sheon spoke up, leaning against one of the tables himself as he was wiping blood from his face, “We took one of the cars. We could take Glenn around to the front of the prison real quick to show him the damage. We can leave Sophia and Carl here to help with the fortifications."

“I’ll bring Maggie, just in case, too,” Glenn spoke up, already turned toward the cells; Anna moved in front of him, frowning at the young man with furrowed brows, “Glenn, are you really sure she’s up to something like this? She still seems pretty shaken up about everything….”

Glenn searched Anna’s face quietly for a moment, then pushed past her, “She just needs to talk about it first….” He tossed over his shoulder as he disappeared around the doorway into the cells, leaving the rest of the group to exchange uneasily worried looks with one another, identical frowns on each of their faces. Sheon then let out a deep sigh.

“I’d better go get the car ready. Get your sword cleaned up, Eli, and meet me outside,” he pat Elijah on the back once before jumping the stairs leading outside and disappearing into the sunlight, leaving his cousin to nod after him as Anna handed him a torn shirt to wipe the blood off his katana before it dried while she gathered Carl and Sophia together to reinforce the courtyard outside. Hershel plopped himself down in Carl’s empty seat with his own sigh, leaning his crutches against his chest.

“Elijah, can you do me a favor while you’re out there with Sheon and Glenn?” he asked as he watched the teen wipe his blade clean and look up, blinking almost quizzically as though to askw hat he needed him to do; the old farmer nodded toward the entrance to the cells, “Please be sure to watch Glenn for me. Because of everything that’s happened, he’s become rather unstable and I’d really hate for anything to happen to him while he’s like this. He isn’t thinking straight….”

Elijah nodded his head quietly in agreement, glancing in the direction Glenn had disappeared with a small frown on his face, “I know, we’re kinda worried about him….” He mumbled, tossing the rags off to the side and standing to sheath his katana once it was clean, “My dad said if things get any worse of Glenn shows signs of putting the group in danger, he’d be willing to try and restrain him until he’s calmed down. He doesn’t like the idea of stepping out of his boundaries, but if it means protecting the group –“

Hershel shook his head, squeezing his arm reassuring, “We would completely understand if he was forced to have to do that, Elijah, especially with Rick and Glenn both in such bad places right now….I can only hope Rick will snap out of it soon and come back before something really bad happens.”

“Even if it doesn’t, we will protect this group, Hershel,” Elijah promised, putting a hand over the older man’s with a smile, “My family isn’t going to let anything happen to this group, not after everything we’ve been through. We’re going to do what we can to survive this.”

Hershel squeezes Elijah’s hand tightly in gratitude, nodding after him as he jogged toward the exit, “Just tell Glenn to meet Sheon and I outside and we’ll head out!” he called behind him as the heavy iron door clanged shut behind him.

The courtyard is already being reinforced with old wooden palates and sheets of old metal from the yard by the time Elijah jogs out into the warm summer air, one hand lifting to shield his eyes from the golden orb hanging in the sky overhead. Carl and Sophia take care of the outer fences with Alex and Shawn as Sheon is pulling the truck they had used earlier around for their impromptu run and Axel was helping Anna reinforce the catwalk overhead. The atmosphere outside seemed a little….more relaxed than inside, which was mostly due in part to the easy conversation that flowed it’s way through. Even with the threat of an attack hanging over their heads, the group still felt comfortable enough to talk and joke around with one another like this was just another normal day. Elijah could even swear he heard his sister laughing as Axel animatedly told her a story from his past, making her shake her head with an amused smile on her face, her eyes winkled at the corners with the wide stretch of her smile on her lips. It made him smile a little, getting the feeling their group felt confident enough that they would be able to survive this attack and continue on with their lives here. There were still things they needed to work out, like what they were going to do about Rick while he was off visiting crazytown and the after affects of Glenn, Maggie, and Rose’s imprisonment in Woodbury, but Elijah was sure they would be able to find a way to work through all of that in one way or another. They just had to keep plugging away and trying, just like his father had always tried to teach him and his sisters.

“Hey, Elijah!” His cousin’s voice draws the teen’s attention to where he was leaning out the driver’s side door of the truck, motioning for him to hurry as Glenn climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door closed, “C’mon, we don’t have all day!”

Nodding to himself, Elijah jogs toward the car and climbs into the seat behind Sheon as he situates himself behind the wheel and puts the truck into gear. The trio drive off as Rose and Carol came back from their watch to help around the courtyard and Hershel hobbles his way out of the cell block, scanning the group silently in thought. When he spots what he’s looking for, he crosses the ashpalt and pats Shawn’s shoulder, drawing the Anderson patriarch’s attention.

“What’s up, Herhsel?” he asked, cocking his head curiously as Hershel motions to him to follow as he hobbles toward the courtyard entrance. Shawn blinked a little, but didn’t argue as he let Rose and Carol take his place and followed the other man, “What’s wrong? Is it Glenn?”

“I’m afraid so….” Hershel sighed as he led the way across the yard to the fence, wobbling somewhat unsteadily on the uneven ground; Shawn steadied him whenever he began to tip and made sure to walk close behind the other man as they made their way through the tall grass to the side of the fence where they could see the small bridge that had been built over the brook just outside. Shawn could see Rick’s figure standing directly in the middle of it, his back to them as he looked out at the trees, as though transfixed, “Glenn’s on the warpath after what happened in Woodbury, he’s not thinking straight and I’m afraid he or one of the others is going to get hurt because of it. We need to do something about it before things get out of hand. If we can’t convince Rick to come back, then we may have to take drastic measures.”

Shawn frowned in understanding, “You mean, you’d want me to -?”

Hershel paused to look back at Shawn, nodding with a grave look on his face, “If it’s what’s best for the group, Shawn, then yes. We can’t let Glenn run rampant when he’s like this, there’s no telling what could happen….I know you don’t want to overstep your boundaries, but we need a leader with a clear, level head to be able to get us through this crisis, not someone reckless and hot-headed.” He turned to resume their walk, “Glenn is a smart young man, but he’s letting his feelings get the better of him and that is only going to hurt everyone in the long run. We need you and your family right now, Shawn.”

The Anderson patriarch nodded his head deeply in understanding, knowing the responsibility of taking care of such a large group was not something to be taken lightly and silently hoping he was able to bear it. His family would be more than willing to shoulder the weigh with him, but he would need to be the leader and ensure he did things to keep everyone safe and happy. Although there was one thing he wasn’t sure he understood.

“Hershel?” he paused beside his comrade as they reached the fence, “Why did you want me to come down here with you? What help could I be?”

Hershel looked at Shawn sideways, “Rick trusts you just as much as he trust Daryl or myself and I thought he could use some support right now. Maybe if he doesn’t talk to me, maybe he’d be willing to talk to you.”

Shawn seemed a tad surprised by this, but nodded nonetheless, hoping Rick would trust him enough to try and talk to him, even just a little, so they could figure out what was wrong with him and, hopefully, get him back on the right track again.

It would take about a half dozen times of both men calling his name before Rick finally jolted and turned in response, fixing clouded, almost dazed blue eyes on them. It took a moment before it seemed to register in his mind who they were and he walked toward them, cocking his head the slightest bit to the side as he leaned one hand against the fence. Hershel explained the situation to him in as simple a way as he could, seeing as how his mental facilities had not completely returned.

“We really need you right now, Rick,” he concluded in a hurriedly desperate voice while Shawn nodded his head in agreement, frowning worriedly at his friend, who looked between the two men with a somewhat blank expression.

“If the two of you are so worried, then one of you should take the lead, then,” he told them, almost sounding dismissively, like he didn’t really care, “You’ve led your family this entire time, why not the group, too?” he pointed to Shawn, who frowned his brows deeply, pressing his lips together as he eyed the other man.

“Rick…you can’t just pass off responsibility like that…” he sighed, shaking his head as he crossed his arms, “We’re trying to be supportive here, but we do need your help, too. We’d be able to if we knew what in the world you were doing out here in the first place.”

Rick glanced away from the two of them toward the woods, an uneasy expression crossing his face as his lips set into a thin line, “I….I’ve got stuff out here….”

Hershel and Shawn shared a look, “Stuff?” Shawn sighed once more and ran a hand down his face, scratching his stubble thoughtfully. “All right, fine, it’s stuff….but how much longer do you think you’re going to need out here?” he gave his friend an empathetic look, wondering if perhaps all his losses were finally catching up to him; Rick could only shake his head, glancing between Hershel, Shawn, and the woods. He looked really unsure. “If there anyway we can help you?”

Hesitate crossed the man’s face and he bit down on his bottom lip thoughtfully for a moment before he let out a slow sigh, “I…I saw Lori….” His voice was quiet, almost inaudible, making Hershel and Shawn have to lean forward for them to be able to hear, “I know it isn’t really her, but…” he turned to look at the tow with big, glinting eyes, “There just has to be a reason behind it….it’s got to mean something, you know?”

Shawn felt an empathetic stab in his chest, knowing when he’d lost his wife he’d seen her practically everywhere he looked, too. It was what gave him the patience to listen in hopes of helping rick through this. When Hershel spoke next, his voice held a tinge of sadness that Shawn recognized as empathy as well.

“Was she one of the people you spoke to on the phone?” he asked soften, earning a nod in return. “Yeah, it was….I talked to Shane, too….the others we lost….” He trailed off and Shawn asked him if he could see any of them out there as well. When Rick didn’t give an answer, both men got the same exact feeling in their guts, “You’re looking for them….”

Rick wet his dry lips, “I’m waiting…” he mumbled, causing Hershel and Shawn to exchange looks once more, “What’re you waiting for?” he could only shake his head, “Not sure, but it’s something…” he looked at the two of them again, his eyes glinting around the edges, almost in a maddening kind of way, “An answer out there….it probably doesn’t make much sense…” he broke their gazes as fast as he met them, looking out toward the trees once more, “But it can, probably in time, it can.”

“Rick?” His name made him turn his head once more as Shawn pressed a hand to the chainlink, frowning at him, “Why don’t you come inside for a while and rest….you look about ready to fall over….”

“He’s right, Rick,” Hershel agreed, not missing the shadows under Rick’s eyes or his rumpled appearance; his body was practically leaning into the fence for support, shoulders weighed down with something invisible neither could see, “Besides, it’s dangerous out there….”

Rick only shook his head as he pushed off the fence and took a few steps away from it, “I can’t…” he told them, turning away to cross the bridge, “I can’t.” he threw over his shoulder with a bit more conviction in his voice. Shawn and Hershel start to call out for him to come back when a gunshot broke the quiet air, followed by short, startled screams from the courtyard. Shawn whirls to look as Rick dives onto the ground and hides partially under the bridge, grabbing Hershel as the drop immediately into the tall grass by the fence while Michonne ducks behind the prison bus tipped over by the gate. The Governor can be seen leaning out of the driver’s side of a large black truck with a Steyr AUG A1 in his hand, which was still smoking from the bullet he had fired as he smirked at the sight of the group ducking for cover behind their shields while his men rained bullets down upon them. Anna was forced to take cover behind Axel’s corpse as the others could only crouch nearby, although they are soon forced to run for better cover as gunfire runs down on them from the guard tower on the furthest side of the yard, where one of the Woodbury soldiers had managed to sneak in. Alex takes out the gunman in the tower as Maggie, Beth, and Christina come running out of the cell block with guns in their hands, which they hand out to those who need them; they cover Anna as she makes a dash for better cover with them.

Tires screeching on the road just outside the gates overcomes the gunfire as a bread truck comes careening around the bend and crashes through the first two gates, dirt and stone flying under it’s wheels as it skids to a stop in the middle of the yard. Silence descends over everyone then as the gunfire ceases, all eyes on the truck that had crashed through the group’s back door; the Governor’s smirk widens in arrogant satisfaction as he watches the back gate of the truck click and slam down onto the ground, causing another cloud of dust to kick up into the air as the familiar groaning shuffles of walkers escapes, announcing their arrival seconds before they stumble out into the sunlight and filter across the yard. An armored man in the front seat of the truck took the opportunity to flee as the Governor taps the top of his car victoriously and climbs inside, leaving the other survivors to dead with the undead. His caravan passes Sheon, Glenn, and Elijah’s car on their way and Elijah frowns out his window as he watches the other man drive by, a sinking feeling in his stomach as Sheon presses down on the gas pedal to go faster.

The yard inside is filling quickly with walkers by the time they arrive, their eyes widening at the sight of the broken gates as Michonne fights her way toward Hershel and Shawn, the later of whom is trying to keep the walkers at bay so he can get the other to safety with the others. As soon as she reaches them, Shawn tells Michonne to cover Hershel as he slices through the walkers in front of them to get through, only to pull up short as Sheon pulls up alongside them not seconds later and the three jump out to help, Elijah hurrying Hershel into the backseat with himself and Michonne. Glenn urges Shawn to get in the passenger seat and jumps into the truck bed as Sheon reeves the engine and peels up the yard toward the second gate. Rose and Anna let them inside with Alex and Carol covering them until the gate is safely closed once more. Then the Anderson and Greene children are crowded tightly around their family members, fussing over each of them to make sure none of them had been hurt while they were out in danger. Each of the men reassures them that they’re fine, reminding them that they had more pressing issues to deal with right now, which included getting Rick and the Dixon brothers, who had returned during the attack in time to save Rick from getting eaten by walkers outside the fence, to safety. Shawn volunteers to take the truck out to pick the trio up, but this idea is dashed when Hershel points out the herd of walkers already blocking their way out. Sheon suggests slipping out through the gate to the lot where they keep the cars, knowing that part of the prison was pretty much abandoned and had very few traffic. Shawn asks him to show him, telling the others to head inside as he and Sheon got to check it out. They’re back ten minutes later with the trio of men in tow and the group holes themselves up inside the cell block with Merle confined in the common area just outside while they tried to discuss what their next course of action was. Rick and Glenn seemed adamant about staying and facing the Governor, but Hershel and Shawn believed it would be best for their group if they just left. Shawn even tried to persuade Rick by telling him about his family’s farm up north, but he refused to give an inch.

“We are not leaving this place.” He told Shawn with more conviction than he’s shown while he’d been chasing the ghosts out in the woods, meeting the other man’s gaze vehemently. Although glad to see some clarity back in the other man’s eyes, Shawn couldn’t help the exasperation and frustration welling up inside him at his friend’s complete recklessness about all this.

“Rick, we can’t stay here, not after what just happened.” He crossed his arms tightly, refusing to give up his own position, “Just look, we lost our front yard to that psychopath in less than ten seconds, those crops out there we planted are practically ruined by now. And what if they plant another sniper in here? Those wooden pallets won’t be able to protect us from bullets, even if we could go outside.”

“Look, if Rick says we’re not running, then we’re not running,” Glenn chimed in, standing stubbornly at his leader’s side as he met Shawn’s scathing gaze while Hershel shook his head and Merle chuckled almost bemusedly.

“You stay, you won’t be living any better than’a packa rats, you know.” The group turned to look at him as he leaned into the bared door, resting his head against the cool iron, “If yeh ask me, it would’ve been better to have slid out of here while we had to chance so we could’ve lived to fight another day.” He snickered, “But we lost that window, didn’t we? By now, he’s probably got scouts stationed out on every road out of here.”

Glenn gaze Merle a heated look, gritting his teeth as Daryl frowned from where he leaned in one of the cell doors, “We ain’t scared of that prick.”

Merle snorted, “Y’all should be.” He shook his head, still grinning, as he motioned toward the windows leading outside, “That truck fulla walkers he sent through the fence, that was just him ringing the doorbell. And this place,” he gestured to the thick gray walls around them, “The walls might be thick enough to hide behind, but trust me, the Governor’s got the numbers and the guns to kill all of us ten times over. Hell, he could even just starve us out by taking the high ground surrounding this place.”

“Can we put him in another cell block?” Rose asked with her arms crossed, glaring at the elder Dixon brother as he sent her a smirk through the bars and hungrily looked her up and down; Rick just shook his head, sighing, “No, Merle has a point….”

Glenn whirled to approach the barred door separating them from Merle, jabbing a finger at him, “This is all because of you, you started this.”

“It doesn’t matter who started this or not,” Shawn called out to Glenn as Maggie put a restraining hand on his shoulder, frowning at her before, “What matters is what we’re going to do about it. I say we should leave.”

“I agree with Shawn,” Hershel said as the rest of the Andersons murmured their agreement, “With Axel gone, we’re down one man and we can’t go up against a whole town. We can’t just sit here waiting for them to come back and finish the job.”

Rick looked between each member of the group as a strained, frustrated look crossed his face, which scrunched in response, his teeth gritting almost audibly while his lips pressed tightly together, eyebrows furrowing over the bridge of his nose while he ran a hand through his hair and turned away. Hershel got quickly to his feet from where he was sitting on the steps and hurriedly hobbled after him as he started to walk away while Shawn hurried to block his way.

“Rick, you get back here!” Hershel snapped as Shawn stepped in Rick’s way, forcing him to have to stop so the older man could catch up, “You’re beginning to slip, Rick….” He told him, his voice hard, scolding, which seemed to be the only way the other man would listen as he glanced over at him, “We can all see it and we can understand why, but now is not the time for this.” Hershel shifted to take his place in front of Rick as Shawn moved to the side to give him room, wise blue eyes meeting piercing icy ones, “You once told us that we’re not a part of a democracy anymore and that’s something you have to own up to, here and now. Myself, Shawn, all of us have put our family’s lives in your hands. So you’d best get your head clear and do something about this situation or we will.”

Rick peered hollowly into Hershel’s scathing eyes before meeting Shawn’s gaze as well, seeing the conviction in his friend’s gaze as he gave a single, confirmative nod. Rick lets out a slow sigh and pushes past the two men, disappearing past the door into the common area as he headed for the staircase leading to the catwalk outside, leaving Hershel and Shawn to look at one another, sighing themselves.

“What do we do now….?” Anna asks in a quiet, unsure voice as she looks between the two men; they exchange another look for a moment.

“What we can for now….” Shawn tells his daughter, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder with a faint, but reassuring smile on his lips, “We can get ready to flee at a seconds’ notice and get ready to fight, whichever comes first. I’m going to take a few people out to see if the Governor’s left any snipers behind and, if he hasn’t, we’re going to be setting up guards to watch and make sure another doesn’t manage to slip his way through. We can figure out what to do from there.”

The others all nodded together in agreement and Shawn decided to take half their best fighters out into the courtyard to check out their surroundings, reminding them to keep their guns on them at all times just in case they needed it. Once they were sure no sniper was waiting to kill them once they’d stepped outside, a few people began making suggestions for trying to clear out the yard and fix the gates, but Daryl pointed out that they didn’t have enough bullets just to get out of the courtyard. Glenn seemed frustrated at this.

“Great, so we’re trapped in here with very little food or ammo.” He grumbled as Shawn suggested they try drawing the walkers to the fence and popping them through the chain link like the Andersons had done when they’d first taken the prison for themselves, bringing Maggie and a few of the others over to show them how as Rose stayed behind with the men.

“I would’ve thought being out on the road would’ve put you in worse conditions than this?” she looked between the two as she put her hands on her hips, “Couldn’t’ve been easy to find food while on the run, could it?”

Daryl shook his head as Glenn purses his lips, crossing his arms, “Yeah, but out there, it was just us…” he eyed Daryl out of the corner of his eyes darkly, “Before someone brought a snake into the nest.”

Daryl shot Glenn a glare, “Man, are we going through this shtick again…?” He sighed, almost warily, as though completely done with this back and forth. Rose put a restraining hand on both their shoulders, afraid if she didn’t they would be at each other’s throats.

“All right, let’s just calm down…” she said, giving both of them a look that made them back off, “I know this isn’t the most ideal situation in the world, but this is how things are right now. Merle is living with us, so we have to try to learn to get along. Besides, we need all the help we can get with that psychopath waiting out there to kill us.” She looked beseechingly at Glenn, who gave her a hard stare, narrowing his eyes a bit at her.

“Rose, you can’t honestly be serious about this….not after what he did.” He pointed out, remembering how he had used her to make him and Maggie do what he wanted and dragged them all back to Woodbury to be tortured like animals. Rose visibly winched at the memory, feeling her guilt return at putting Glenn and Maggie in such danger, all of their family in danger like this, and she dropped her gaze, feeling her heart tighten. She crossed her arms, visibly uncomfortable, “The man took you hostage and held a knife to your throat to make us do what he wanted, then he almost got all of us killed,” Glenn continued like he hadn’t even noticed her discomfort, even as Rose began to tug at her hair anxiously, “Can you -?”

“Look, can we just drop it already!?” Rose snapped, cutting Glenn off as she lifted her gaze back to his, pushing back her tears as she gave him a hard, fiery stare, “I get you’re angry, Glenn, I really do, I don’t like what Merle did anymore than you, but he’s here with us now and we’re just going to have to get used to it. He’s got experience with things like this and he knows how the Governor’s mind works, so he could be the best damn chance we’ve got. Now either accept it and quit whining like a baby or just keep your damn mouth shut.”

Both men were somewhat taken aback at the young woman’s abrupt anger, having not expected such a violent reaction. Rose wasn’t usually the one to let her emotions get the better of her....like her father and the rest of her family, she’d always had such a kind, even tempered disposition. She was always a level-headed planner who tried to look at a situation from every since angle and figure out the best way of approaching it…no matter how stressed, tired, or worn out she’d been, it was exceedingly rare for her to get hot-tempered about anything, unless it was something she was undoubtedly passionate about. Daryl knew almost immediately something was bothering her….something that wouldn’t go away on it’s own, not it is caused such a reaction. Something about what had happened with Merle and the Governor had stuck with her….and if left to fester like this, well, let’s just say, it wouldn’t be good for the one on the receiving end of her wrath. And if there was one thing Daryl understood, it was that rare, temperamental side of Rose since it was the side of her he had seen most when they’d first met.

The first chance he got, he needed to find out exactly what was bothering Rose and fix it, quickly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It wouldn’t be until later that afternoon that Daryl would get the chance to speak with the irritable young woman. With everything that had happened, between having to get ready for another possible attack in the near future and trying to formulate a plan to clear out the yard of walkers once more, the group was kept busy throughout the day, leaving little time for much else. Neither even had enough time to be able to say two words to one another, let alone have a full conversation, although…if the hunter was being honest, he got the very distinct feeling that maybe that was somehow on purpose….throughout the day, any time he tried talking to her, Rose always somehow seemed to need to do one thing or another to avoid having to speak to him. Maybe he was being paranoid or something, but….Daryl just couldn’t help that heavy, sick feeling he got whenever he thought about it, like someone was twisting his stomach and heart into multiple knots. He finally managed to corner her in the RV when she went looking for any extra foo her family might still have in hopes of adding it to their meager supply.

“Quite the performance you gave back there,” He watched somewhat in amusement as his voice startled the young woman, an audible thump coming from under the sink as she jumped; sitting back on her hunches, she rubbed the spot on her head she had hit, one eye closed in pain as the other glistened with unshed tears. He gave a small, apologetic smile, “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

It’s fine…” her usual glare was absent, her voice softer, lacking her usual fire, which twisted Daryl’s heart painfully, “I just didn’t expect anyone else to come in here so suddenly.”

He watched her stack a few cans of vegetables next to her as he closed the RV door behind him and leaned against the counter, “Looks like you’re having some luck.” He nodded toward the few cans she had found, earning a small nod in turn as she ducked under the sink once more, “Not a lot, though….i’ve only found these few cans and I don’t even know if they’re good anymore….”

Daryl hummed thoughtfully, “I’m sure they’re okay…those cans couldn’t have been in there that long,” When Rose could only give a short shrug in reply, he sighed, scratching his stubbled cheek thoughtfully, “Well, we can at least hope for the best, then….but, anyway….eh, how’re you feeling, Rose? You seemed….kinda edgy today….when we were talking with Glenn.” He watched as she slowly retreated from the cabinet once more, busying herself with the somewhat dented can in her hand, avoiding his eye uneasily, making him frown, “Rose?”

“I’m fine….” Her voice was chipped, impatient, like she didn’t have the strength to be answering questions like these, “It’s just been a hard several days, you know…”  
Daryl frowned in understanding as he felt his stomach twist uneasily at the thought of what the Governor could have done her, blood heating at the very thought of him....he couldn’t even finish that thought, it was too horrendous….He had to clear his throat to stow his temper before he could speak again.

“Was it something that happened in Woodbury….? The Governor, he didn’t -?” he broke off as Rose hurriedly shook her head before he could begin to try and form the word, “No, he didn’t. None of the men did, thank god….but it hasn’t been just that….it’s been everything….the Governor, Woodbury, the attacks….it’s just been kinda stressful, you know….”

Daryl got the distinct feeling she was intentionally leaving something out of the list that she didn’t want to think about….something that obviously hurt her deeply. His heart sank into his stomach as he got the feeling he knew exactly what it was, that sick feeling retuning with a vengeance.

“Are….are you still mad about…you know?” he scratched the back of his neck uneasily, unsure how exactly to word it; Rose peeked up at him from under her lashes, then glanced away, closing the cabinet and standing with the three cans in hand, which she added to the several sitting on the table, “No, I’m not….you had to do what you had to, Daryl.”

Daryl frowned to himself, sensing Rose still didn’t quite agree with his choice, “You still don’t sound entirely like you agree with it, though….”

“I don’t….but you were right….he’s your family….sometimes family has to stick together….” She sighed slowly, “It’s just….like I said…sometimes blood doesn’t always mean family, Daryl. He’s your brother, but that doesn’t mean he’s good for you….you really shouldn’t let him keep you down…or you might just lose yourself without meaning to.”

Daryl’s frown deepened at the dark expression on the young woman’s face, her eyes turning dull, almost like she was recalling her own experience with her birth mother when she’d been a teenager. Daryl’s face scrunched a bit in anger at the woman that had caused her pain and he clenched his fists momentarily before relaxing his grip slowly.

“What you said back on the road….” He finally sighed out, watching as she checked each of the can’s expiration dates, “I know…about what happened with your mother, your birth mother…your dad told me.” He explained as she looked up in surprise, eyes wide, even as he took a seat on the edge of the single bed, “I know you weren’t just saying things to try and get me to stay, but…I guess I just got caught up in things….but, that’s still no excuse for how I acted….I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did…I know you were trying to look out for me…I’m sorry, Rose.”

Surprise morphed into something softer, expression softening as Rose gazed at Daryl softly for a moment, “You shouldn’t apologize, Daryl…I shouldn’t have tried to sway you the way I did. It was your choice to leave with Merle and, “she blinked tears back and gulped thickly to swallow the heavy knot forming in her throat, “I had no right to try and take that away from you.”

Daryl gauged the young woman’s expression then, taking note of the tight quality to her voice as she spoke, his piercing gaze taking quick note of her glistening eyes at the thought of his brief separation from the group. She almost looked, forlorn, almost like she was in pain; his frown deepened as his heart constricted painfully in his chest at the expression on her face, as though it knew it didn’t belong. She must have really….missed him….just like he’d missed her while he’d been out in those woods just with Merle for company. His heart skipped hopefully in his chest at the thought that she might have been thinking about him like he’d been thinking about her while he’d been gone.

Quickly squashing his hope before it got too high and shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts, Daryl cleared his throat to speak once more, “I still should have at least…tried to listen instead of runnin’ off like that…I know I really hurt some people here…including you….and I know that’s probably why you’ve been avoiding me so much today.”

Rose tensed a bit at his words, her heart beating a rhythm into her ribs at the thought that he’d figured out her feelings, although she quickly pushed down these feelings, her cheeks pinkening as she hurriedly cleared her own throat, scrambling to find the right words to avoid embarrassment.

“If you think I’m mad, I’m not…” she pushed the cans away, fidgeting anxiously with her hair once more, “I mean…I was sad to see you go and I really missed you while you were gone….but I couldn’t be mad at you for that….I was afraid that you’d be angry at me for not being supportive…so I’d thought I’d just give you some space, just in case you were still angry…”

Daryl furrowed his brows slightly, blinking a little in confusion, “You thought I was angry with you…? Rose, that couldn’t be further from the truth….I was caught up in the moment back then, saying things I shouldn’t have been….honestly….I’m…really glad to back here…being able to talk to you…”

Rose’s heart skipped at his words and she twirled her fingers through her hair, chewing her bottom lip as a warm feeling spread pleasantly through her stomach. An unconscious smile had turned up the corners of her lips.

“….You know, I missed you, too Daryl,” her face pinkened further, “I mean, we all did, really…but….um…it got kinda…lonely here without you to talk to.” Her fingers got faster in her hair, eyes trained on the table, missing the faint blush crossing the hunter’s cheeks now as his heart tripped over itself at her words. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“I…guess I shouldn’t run off like that again then, huh?” he croaked, earning a small laugh from the young woman that sent a pleasant tingle through him, “yeah…I – w’we’d really hate to lose you again, Daryl…”

He gave a small nod, “I’ll remember that, then.” He chuckled faintly, watching as Rose got to her feet and gathered the cans of food together, “Well, um….I should really get these cans inside, we’re going to need all we can get right now.”

She turned away to leave the RV, but paused before she descended the steps, as though something had just occurred to her. Turning to look at him again, she caught his gaze for a split second, her cheeks and ears still a cute pink as she chewed her bottom lip in that nervous way she always did when she was internally debating something. He couldn’t help but watch as her strong front teeth dug into the soft flesh of her lip and the urge to kiss her welled up again, an urge which he quickly shook away; she wouldn’t want to kiss someone like him, not after everything he had done in his lifetime…there wasn’t any way a great girl like Rose would ever –

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt, however, at the sudden feel of lips on his cheek, his body tensing almost immediately as his eyes stretched wide in surprise, breath in his throat, even nerve alive at the electric current he could feel whizzing through his veins at the contact, which still remained even as she pulled away. His eyes almost immediately sought hers as she leaned back, face aglow with a deep, crimson blush and eyes downcast shyly; the sight only endured him to her further, seeing how timid she seemed, the way she couldn’t quite meet his eye as she played with loose strands of hair falling over her shoulders as she mumbled something under her breath and then dashed out of the RV quickly. The door shut behind her, leaving Daryl with the member of how soft her lips has felt against his stubbled cheek, his fingers reaching up to brush the spot almost dreamily as his nerves reverberated with the aftershocks of electricity, causing the hair all over his body to raise and roll a pleasant shiver down his spine.

Dear god, if that was how just a kiss on the cheek from her felt, Daryl was certain a kiss on the lips would be an even better experience in of itself. Her lips had felt so soft and delicate, like the petals of a flower, passing faintly over his skin like a refreshing spring breeze, leaving a feeling of bliss behind where they touched. The kiss hadn’t been forceful or rough, she hadn’t tried too hard and ended up giving him a bruise instead of what she intended…it was careful, but tender, a hidden secret lingering just on the inside of one of the corners, hiding itself behind the curtain until the time was absolutely right to deploy, even as it whispered and coaxed at Daryl’s heart to find it.

And he was going to find it, damn it, even if it was the last thing he ever did in this lifetime. He was going to find it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An unexpected visitor had arrived at the prison by the time Daryl had managed to pull himself out of his daydreams and join the others. Apparently, having escaped from Woodbury, Andrea had found herself a walker to use to slip past the herd just outside their front gate and get into the prison, where she was frisked by Rick to ensure she didn’t have any hidden weapons and then questioned to ensure when she was alone. Only when she confirmed this was she allowed into their cell blocked. Most of the group was just glad to see her again after so long, having thought they’d lost her back on the farm the previous fall. Andrea, herself, seemed surprised by everything that had changed since she’d last seen the group, although she was impressed by their efforts to capture and maintain the prison, even as they had to keep themselves holed up inside the cell block because of the walkers just outside.

“So….all of you live here?” she examined the common room in amazement after she’d been informed of the group’s events since the farm had gotten overrun, including their losses. Her efforts to comfort Carl had not gone over well, as he and Rick seemed leery of their old comrade now, especially since they knew how close she was to the Governor.

“Well, we mostly live in the cell block,” Shawn nodded toward the door leading into the cells, where Andrea peered curiously and pointed, “In there?” she asked as she took a few steps toward it, only for Rick to block her way, pulling her up short in surprise as she gave him a small frown, “Well, can I see it?”

Rick shook his head, “Sorry, I won’t allow it.”

Andrea shifted her weigh, almost indignant, “Rick, I’m not the enemy here…”

He pierced her with an icy gaze, “We had more than this, you know…that entire field and courtyard out there, before you boyfriend tore down the fence, filled our field with walkers, shot us up.”

“We’d just finished planting crops out there, too….” Shawn sighed, “Probably ruined about now…”

Andrea’s frown deepened as she looked between Shawn and Rick before searching Rick’s serious gaze, “Philip said you fired first.”

“He’s obviously lying,” Anna snorted, leaning back into one of the tables with her arms crossed, “We had an inmate in here with us, too, he became a part of the group….the Governor killed him.”

Andrea looked slowly around at each face in the group, taking in their grave expressions, “Look, as soon as I found out about it, I came here to check on you all. I didn’t even know any of you were in Woodbury until after the shoot-out.

The group exchanged looks with one another as Shawn crossed his arms tightly over his chest and Rick scrutinized her, “That was days ago.”

Andrea held up her hands, somewhat defensively, “Look, I came as soon as I could, it wasn’t easy trying to leave that place…” she looked somewhat pleading as she looked into each face again while Rick continued to eye her mistrustfully.

“Did you tell them anything about us?”

Andrea turned to Rick with the most mortified, hurt look on her face, “No, I haven’t,” her voice hardened, turning almost icy now, “Why are you people suddenly treating me like the odd man out? I was in Atlanta with you when this thing first started.”

“He’s tried to kill several of us without mercy,” Glenn spoke up, pursing his lips tightly, “Michonne, Maggie, Rose, and myself. He had his finger on the damn trigger.”

Andrea glanced at Glenn before motioning to Merle, who was sitting on the steps across from him with Daryl, “Wasn’t Merle the one who kidnapped the three of you? Beat you?” she let out a slow sigh as she looked beseechingly around at everyone, “Look, I can’t excuse or explain Philips behavior….but I can certainly try to form some kind of agreement….that’s why I’m here. I want to try and bring us together. I know we can work this out if we just tried…”

Rick was shaking his head before Andrea even finished, “There’s absolutely nothing to work out,” he deadpanned, “We’re just going to kill him. I don’t know how or when, but we will kill him.”

Andrea face scrunched pleadingly, “Rick, I know we can settle this somehow….” She looked around at the rest of the group, gesturing to all of them, “There’s room at Woodbury for all of you, you can come live there?”

A few people shook their heads at Andrea’s almost naïve view, “Andrea, you know better than to hope for sunshine and rainbows in a dark situation like this….” Rose leaned forward, frowning deeply, “I just get this feeling like the Governor isn’t really one that can be negotiated with? Did he even say he wanted to try?”

Andrea looked uncomfortable then, avoiding the young woman’s gaze, “No…”

“If he didn’t say it himself, what was the point in you coming here, then?” Shawn frowned, cocking his head to the side, knowing there was no point if the other party wasn’t willing to try and work things out. Andrea bit down on her bottom lip.

“I had to try something….” She murmured quietly, crossing her arms, “Philip’s gearing up for war now, terrifying the citizens into thinking all of you are killers….he’s training soldiers to attack this place.”

Daryl snorted from next to his brother, shaking his head, “Why don’t’ you just go back and tell ‘Philip’ that we’re coming for him, then, and tell him to watch that other eye of his, because we’ll be taking it next.”

Andrea looking disdainfully at Daryl before turning somewhat pleadingly to Rick, hoping he would listen to reason, only for her heart to sink at the lack of warmth and cooperation in his eyes, “We’ve taken a lot of shit, Andrea, for way too long.” He told her in a smooth, dangerous voice, piercing eyes boring into hers, “And if the Governor wants a war, then he’s going to get one.” With that, he turned and began to stride toward the cells, only for Andrea to call his name to stop him.

“Rick, please, there has to be some other way to stop this…” her voice was higher, somewhat frantic now as she grasped her arms tightly, scared for what could happen to everyone should his war commence, “We have to find a way to sit and talk this out…if we don’t, I don’t know what could happen….” She could see she’d made Rick pause and she pushed forward almost eagerly, hoping it would get through to him, “Philip has a whole town behind him….and all of you….” She looked around at their group, “You’ve all lost so much already, you can’t go up against such an incredible force on your own.”

Rick turned to face Andrea again and stalked back toward her, eyes boring into hers’ once more, “You wanna make this right? Then get us on the inside.”

Andrea seemed surprised by this request, although she almost immediately squared her shoulders and gave a firm shake of her head, “No.”

Rick backed away from her again and turned away, “Then there’s nothing for us to talk about.”

Andrea’s expression morphed into fear once more, “Rick, there’s innocent people in there….” She tried to convince him even as he disappeared through the door into the cells, leaving her to stand there in the middle of the common room and watch in quiet despair as the others followed after him and deliberately closed the door behind them. The loud clank of the iron against the frame was like a silent confirmation of her failure to be able to save them from dying at the Governor’s hand and her heart weighed with the knowledge that their deaths could very well be on her own.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After her talk with Rick, Andrea leaves the cell block briefly to have a heated discussion with Michonne before returning inside to meet Judith before she leaves to return to Woodbury. Carol and Sophia were caring for her up on the perch when the blond came to see the little bundle of joy, her face lighting up with a smile upon seeing the little girl as Sophia rocked her carefully in her arms. Carol smiled gently at her, watching her daughter care for the infant.

“Figured you’d want to meet Lil’ Ass-Kicker before you left,” she said, watching as Sophia carefully handed Judith over to Andrea, who cradled the little girl close and cooed softly to her, making the infant blink and wave a hand at her as she grabbed onto the front of her shirt. Andrea smiled and rocked slowly back and forth with her, a soft chuckle escaping her lips.

“I’m going to take a guess here and say Daryl was the one who named her ‘Ass-Kicker, right?” she looked between the mother and daughter, who each laughed faintly and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, it was what we called her before Carl came up with her name. He and Rick liked Judith.” Sophia cocked her head slightly with a smile, having thought the name was cute, earning a smile in turn from Andrea as she returned her attention to the bundle in her arms.

“I like that, Judith,” she hummed, continuing to rock slowly back and forth, “Hi Judith, how’re you doing?” she sighed out softly as Judith blinked at her with big, golden brown eyes, “You are so precious, you know that?” A tiny fist closed around her index finger as Andrea gently adjusted the blanket around her, returning her attention to Carol and Sophia, the smile slipping a little from her face.

“What happened to Lori?”

Carol and Sophia’s own smiles slip a little as they look at one another quietly before Sophia glanced away and Carol sighed, “There was an attack by one of the more hostile inmates….Lori went into labor when we got separated….Christina had to give her an emergency C-Section and Carl…” she broke off sadly, clenching her eyes at the thought fo what the young boy had to do, causing Andrea’s own expression to slack in horror. It was another moment before Carol was able to speak again, her smile returning, even though it was weaker, “T-Dog died trying to lead Sophia, Keith, and I to safety….”

Andrea nodded quietly, eyebrows furrowing a little, “What about Shane?”

“Rick…had to kill him…” Sophia murmured quietly, chewing her bottom lip as Carol wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her back, “It was the night we left the farm, during that whole Randall fiasco….it turned out to be nothing but a hoax, so Shane could try to kill Rick.”

Confusion colored Andrea’s features then, eyebrows knitting over the bridge of her nose, “But…Shane loved Rick…” she murmured, knowing the two had been friends for years before the outbreak. Carol slowly shook her head, “No, Shane loved Lori…” she sighed quietly, glancing over the railing toward the rest of the group, who were going about their own business once again, a frown turning down the corners of her lips. Andrea followed her gaze as silence stretched over the four of them.

“Rick’s become cold….” She finally murmured, glancing to her companions to gauge their reactions, almost surprised when Carol nodded, “Unsteady, hasn’t he?”

“He has his reasons for being so….” Was the only explanation Carol gave before she glanced down to her daughter, “Sophia, sweety, could you go see if one of the others needs help? Mommy will put Judith down for her nap.”

The teen glanced up at her mother and nodded with question, excusing herself to descend the stairs; Carol waited until she was sure she and Andrea were alone before turning to the other woman once more.

“Andrea, you know you need to do something about the Governor.”

Andrea frowned a little, somewhat confused, “But, I am…’ she began to argue, only to get cut off as Carol shook her head, “No, I mean you need to sleep with him. Give him one last, great night, get him to drop his guard…” she paused, as though letting his sink in for a moment before delivering the punchline, “And when he’s vulnerable, you can end this.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A car is provided for Andrea’s return to Woodbury not too long after this. It isn’t much, a small, dark blue Honda with half a tank, which would be more than enough to get her where she’s need to go. Rick pulls the car up near the gate and exits it as Andrea is saying her goodbyes to the others, hugging a few of them before pulling away to approach the vehicle, thanking Rick.

“Are you sure you can spare this?” she asked as she climbed into the driver’s seat and closed the door, peering up at Rick through the open window. He leans down to be able to see her better, nodding, “All right….” She sighed, fastening her seatbelt, “Well, take care of yourselves.”

“Hey Andrea,” Rick holds out a gun and a knife to the woman, both of which she takes and stashes in the messenger bag sitting on the passenger seat beside her, “Be careful out there…” he told her, a hint of his old self peeking through the hard outer shell, making her smile faintly as she nodded, “You, too Rick.” She told him softly, patting his hand before he stepped back away from the car and watched with the rest of the group as she disappears through the gate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That evening finds the group settling themselves in for the night inside the cell block. Gathered around one of their stronger lanterns, each seems deep in their own thoughts, the silence thick, only broken by the occasional scuff of shoes on the cement floor, the whish of clothes as they moved, adjusting themselves to get comfortable. The sky outside is slowly turning an inky black, throwing dark shadows across the cells as they sit together, the lantern growing stronger with the loss of the daylight. Beth shifts against Sheon as they’re leaning against the cold wall, bringing Keith closer as he fidgets in her lap and whimpers sleepily, rubbing sleepily at his eyes while he snuggles into her chest. Gentle fingers run through thick brown locks and an unconscious smile touches Shoen’s lips as he watches his son snuggle into his stepmother while she hums to him for a moment before she began to sing out softly into the din, a quiet, somewhat uplifting melody that was well needed right about now, in what seemed their darkest hour.

The others look on quietly with small, admiring smiles at the teens way of trying to cheer them up and lift their spirits, listening quietly to the song as they do, letting the melody flow around them, ease the tension from their muscles and allow them a moment of peace. Even Merle has come closer to listen, leaning into the metal door separating him from the others as he looks on quietly. Hershel smiles gently at his daughter with Maggie, who takes her younger sister’s hand and squeezes it gently while her boyfriend looks on from the background, his expression softening for the first time in days. Carol pulls Sophia in closer to her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead as she leans into her warmth, closing her eyes as she listens to the song intently. Alex snuggles Anna close to his chest as she has her arms wrapped around his, fingers intertwining with his, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the backs of his hands while Christina leans into her older brother, who wraps her in his arms, running a soothing hand through her hair. Rick gently bounces Judith in his arms as he watches Beth sing, a thoughtful look on his face when he turned to join Shawn, Daryl, and Rose leaning in the doors of a couple of the cells, each at varying degrees of relaxed.

“Not much of a reunion, is it?’ Rick murmured to Daryl as he propped himself against the opposite end of the doorframe, looking at the hunter sideways as he shrugged, eyes trained on the teen across from him with a neutral expression on his face.

“She’s in a jam.” He muttered with a low sigh, making Shawn and Rose glance his way as well.

“I think we all are.” Shawn pointed out softly with the faintest of smiles while Rose nodded her agreement, returning her attention to her peer as she mulled her thoughts over in her mind once more. “But Andrea is quite persuasive…”

Daryl hummed his agreement, “If she’s right, this fella’s gotta be armed to the teeth….and he sounds hell bent on destruction.”

“What should we do?” Shawn cocked his head quizzically, the shadows causing his wrinkles to deepen with his frown.

“I think we can match it,” Rick told him, shifting Judith from one hip to the other, “I’m going on a run.”

Daryl looked sideways at Rick, nodding, “I’ll get ready for tomorrow, then.”

“No,” Rick shook his head, “I want you and the Andersons to stay here. Keep an eye on Merle.” He met Daryl’s hard gaze and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Daryl, I’m glad your back, I really am, but if he causes an problems, that’s going to be on you.”

Daryl let out a slow, heavy sigh and nodded, “All right, I got him.” He promised, earning a nod from Rick in turn.

“Good. I can take Michonne with me.”

The other three gave Rick a perplexed look, knowing he had never been one to hide his dislike for someone, particularly the colored samurai, especially after everything they had been through, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Daryl asked, quirking a brow, earning a shrug this time.

“I guess I’ll just have to wait to find out.” His gaze sweeps over the group before landing on his son, “I’ll take Carl, too. He’s ready.” He turned back to the others, “I want you and the rest of the Andersons to old things down here.”

“The family and I can handle it, Rick.” Shawn reassured him with a small smile before he gestured to Daryl and Rose, “But…I really think it would be a good idea if we sent these two out on a run as well. We need food, badly, and we’re not going to get it unless we go looking for it.” He held out a hand as Rick looked ready to argue, “And I know Daryl has to watch Merle’s steps, but I can assure you we can handle that as well.” His gaze softened, almost turning pleading. “Please Rick, we need it, just as much as we need the guns.”

Rick narrowed his eyes a little in thought as he eyed the Anderson patriarch quietly before glancing at the couple, who were watching the exchange in silent fascination, as though waiting for the outcome of a really important game of the season or the climax of their favorite TV show. He finally sighed and used a free hand to try and tame his curly hair.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt if Daryl and Rose went on a hunting trip….” He murmured, earning a smile from Shawn, “But we can’t risk them going to too far and getting caught by any of the Governor’s men. They should just stick to the woods around the prison itself.”

“Fair enough.” Shawn conceded, shrugging his shoulders slightly as the couple nodded their own agreement, knowing he didn’t want to risk either of them, especially at such a critical time like this. Rick eyed them, “But I want the two of you to get back to the prison if something happens, all right? If a herd passes by or something, get back inside, don’t try and keep hunting.”

“You got it.” Rose promised, giving Rick a thumbs-up to let him know they understood before she turned to look at Daryl as he nodded his own agreement, a faint smile on his lips, “We’ll be sure to be careful, Rick. We usually are.” He chuckled, making Rick frown at him, as though he thought he was teasing, even though he knew his friend was being more than serious, which made him nod. Shawn couldn’t help but chuckle faintly in amusement as he pat Rick’s back reassuringly, letting him know things would be all right.


	19. Quality Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, my fellow pack members,
> 
> Well, it's finally here, after so long! I'm so sorry for the wait, I'm usually good at writing, but sometimes when it involves certain things, I can be a little slow. I still hope you'll all enjoy the chapter, though, just be warned, there IS some smut ahead, so if you don't like that or are not mentally mature enough, please just be sure to skip it, okay? Please and thank you. 
> 
> As a side note, we've reached 1000+ hits on this story, which is absolutely amazing, something I would like to thank my readers for, who I wouldn't have gotten to this point without. Thank you guys so much for liking this story enough to keep coming back to read and getting so many hits, I'm really grateful to you all. As a huge thank you, I have written some special side stories for you all to read, called TWD Drabbles/One-Shots, which I hope you'll all enjoy as well. I will be adding chapters to it with each 100 hits we get on this story, so it won't just be a one chapter thing. 
> 
> Anyway, I shall be letting you all get on with the story, as I'm sure you're impatient to read it after so long. Thank you all again for your support of my stories and continually coming back to read, it's awesome of you guys and I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter, as well as the Drabbles/One-Shots I put up. 
> 
> Talk with you all soon!  
> Signed, your alpha ScarletMarieLeaf

After spending an uncomfortable night in one of the cells together due to the walkers literally just outside their front door, Rose and Daryl raise with the rest of their group for breakfast before heading out on their hunting trip. During their meal, each group maps out the area in which they’ll be searching for the supplies they need. Rick reasons he could possibly find some extra guns back in his hometown and Daryl points out that the mountains out behind the prison might be their best bet to finding good meat to keep them stocked for a little while.

“Hm, if we head in that direction, we might want to take the horses, then?” Rose suggested, leaning in for a better view of the map as Christina cleared away the dishes, watching her elder sister tug thoughtfully on a few strands of hair falling over her shoulder as she ran the fingers of her free hand along the path Daryl had indicated, “They are quick and could get us to where we need to go in a flash, especially if we were to run into trouble while we were out there.”

Daryl eyed the map thoughtfully, doing his best not to let himself get distracted by the sight of Rose’s slender fingers dancing their way across the paper, doing his best to ignore the voice in the back of his mind trying to coax him into a fantasy of what it would feel like to have those fingers sliding across his skin in the same way. Letting out a slow sigh, Daryl crossed his arms slowly, keeping a neutral expression on his face as he spoke.

“It could make us easier to spot, too, though….” He pointed out, leaning one knee on an empty seat, his eyes still glued to the paper as he noticed Rose glance up at him at his words, flicking his gaze up to meet her hazel eyes, “Being up high on such big animals isn’t exactly the best way to sneak around your enemies, you know.”

Rose cocked her head in thought at that and nodded slowly, her strong front teeth digging into her bottom lip, almost automatically drawing Daryl’s attention, suppressing the urge he had to flick his own tongue out to wet his lips, as though that would help sooth hers’ as he tried to focus on her voice, “Hm, you’re right…the horses are fast, but they wouldn’t be much help if we got cornered by a herd or the Governor’s men.” She rubbed her neck and offered a sheepish smile, “Sorry, thought I’d just suggest it.”

Daryl shook his head as he rolled the map up again, “No need ta ‘pologize, it’s good ta try and think outsida the box sometimes.” He told her, the whisper of a smile on his lips in reassurance, which seems to alleviate her sheepish expression as her smile softens and she nods. Standing straight, the hunter handed the map over to Alex, who nodded in thanks as he stooped to pick up his bag, “I need ta talk ta Merle real quick before we go, I’ll see you out in the courtyard in a few.”

Nodding her head once more, Rose stood from her seat, shouldering her own bag, along with her quiver. Her swords were tied to their usual belt loop at her waist as her father and Carol walked her out to the courtyard, where Rick was already loading up a car for his group with Sheon and Alex while Michonne speaks with Hershel nearby. Shawn excuses himself to help the two as Carol puts a couple of water bottles in the side pockets on Rose’s backpack so she and Daryl could stay hydrated while they were out hunting; Rose thanks her as she adjusts the straps of the bag on her shoulder, brushing a few stray bangs out of her eyes as Carol smiles gently at her with a nod.

“Be sure to be careful out there, all right? We wouldn’t want the Governor to snatch you and Daryl up again.” Carol told her in a gently stern motherly voice, which made Rose smile weakly in response, “Don’t worry, Carol, we’ll be careful. Daryl knows the woods probably better than anyone, I trust him to get us out of danger when we need to.”

Carol couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she cocked her head at Rose, “That’s not the only thing you feel for him, though, is it?”

Rose’s cheeks turned pink and she hurriedly looked around to be sure the hunter wasn’t in earshot, making Carol giggle in amusement at the panicked/flustered look on her face.

“You know, Rose, this could be the perfect opportunity for you to tell Daryl how you feel.” Carol crossed her arms over her chest, still smiling, “It’s just going to be the two of you out in those woods today, _alone_ ….with none of us around. Who knows, maybe you two will even –“ she made an obscene gesture with a big Cheshire cat grin on her face, which immediately caused Rose’s face to turn a bright red in response.

“Carol!” she protested as she hurriedly covered the older woman’s hands with her own, glancing around while Carol laughed in amusement at the flustered look on her face, “Daryl and I are not going to be doing that!”

“You never know.” Carol gently pointed out as Rose released her hands and tugged at her ponytail anxiously, “It could happen, if the two of you are in the right mood when you confess.”

Rose let out a long, low sigh, avoiding Carol’s gaze, “I dunno if I will, Carol….I don’t think I have the courage for that kind of thing….besides, Daryl wouldn’t want someone like me, you know that, he just thinks of me as a friend….”

Carol’s expression softened at the saddened look on Rose’s face as she played with her hair, eyes on her shoes, avoiding making eye contact with her as she mentally anguished over this. It was understandable that Rose would be nervous, anyone would be if they were telling another person how they felt about them, especially if they felt unsure of how the other might be feeling, but Carol would be damned if she let the young woman pass up this chance to be happy.

Gently cupping Rose’s chin, Carol tilted her head back up, forcing her to meet her eye, “You’ll never know until you try, Rose. If you don’t, you’re going to really regret it next time, just like you did when Daryl went off with Merle.” She told her gently, fixing some loose hair out Rose’s face as she stared at her for a long moment, as though letting the words sink in. Carol continued to smile gently at her, encouraging her until Rose let out a deep, heavy sigh, “All right…I’ll try…”

Carol’s smile widened ever so slightly as she nodded, lowering her hand to Rose’s shoulder and giving it a tight, proud squeeze, “Good, that is all I ask.”

Rose gave Carol a grateful smile and covered her hand on her shoulder as Daryl came walking out of the cell block, slinging his crossbow over his shoulders with Merle right behind him.

“C’mon Rose, let’s get going!” he called out to the young woman, who nodded, squeezing Carol’s hand tightly in gratitude as she gave her a nervous smile out of the corner of her mouth, “Wish me luck.”

Carol giggled and waved after Rose as she jogged after the hunter to catch up to him at the gate, “Good luck, Rose.” She smiled, quickly jabbing Merle in the side as he yelled something crude after the couple, earning the bird in return, curtesy of his younger brother before the two of them disappeared.

After making sure the coast was clear, the pair slipped out through the side gate and made a beeline for the forest. The tree line led them directly around to the back of the prison, where they trudged off deeper into the foliage, keeping the sun at their backs as they head for the mountains in the distance.

Rose entrusted Daryl to lead the way, knowing he could get them where they needed to go as she let her gaze drift over the area, taking in the different sights and sounds; the forest seemed peaceful at the moment, the foliage full and lush as it usually was during the summertime, rustling with the activities of it’s animals. Occasionally they would spot figures in the distance ambling through the trees, dragging their bodies, their groans drifting toward them on the wind, although, thankfully, they went mostly unnoticed and didn’t run into any real trouble as they continued to push west.

Near the base of the mountain was where the pair began their hunt, setting up traps here and there among the brush that they would check on their way back before they set to work on killing squirrels and chipmunks brave enough to venture down from the treetops in search of nuts and acorns. Daryl encouraged Rose to catch more squirrels than chipmunks, however, especially since they were so few and far between, pointing out squirrels had more meat on them that could benefit the group. Rose didn’t argue, trusting his decision since she knew he wouldn’t lead her astray in a situation like this one. He wouldn’t want her to waste her energy on something useless. Although, to be honest, Daryl seemed to be the one doing most of the hunting today, something he did not seem to mind in the slightest. Rose did her best to keep up with him and pull her own weight, although he didn’t necessarily seem all too concerned, nor did he make an attempt to scold her for it. He just let her do her own thing, just as she let him do his…even if she caught herself staring at him more than once during their entire trip, which would immediately make her turn red and avoid his gaze until she could calm herself down again.

Although not totally sure how to explain it, Rose did have to admit that there was just something….hypnotizing….about watching Daryl when he was in such a comfortable, open environment like this. He seemed a lot more relaxed, at ease, like being part of this world was as natural for him as it was for him to breath oxygen or drink water. It was like all the tension left him once he stepped out into the brush, his mannerisms a lot less stiff and schooled in the way he thought he needed to be around others, movements fluid, not quite as calculated as they usually were. He moved almost in a way akin to that of a jungle cat, waiting for the perfect moment to strike it’s prey, moving with an agile grace that kept his tread light so his location could not easily be determined, sharp icy eyes taking in everything, searching for that little flicker of movement, ears open for the smallest sound that would indicate prey hiding nearby. Whenever prey made itself known, it was almost like he was sucked into his own little world, all his senses trained on that one little mammal, his whole body tensed as though he was preparing to spring at any second; the only muscles that moved were those in his bare arms as he raised his crossbow to his eyelevel, lining his shot up with the animal in his sights, biceps flexing and stretching taut under the skin in a way that made Rose’s knees weak, her whole body trembling at the thought of being wrapped in his warm, strong embrace. She was almost sure she was going to cry at being so close to this amazing man who was still so very far out of her reach.

 _(I know I told Carol I would at least try, but….)_ Rose could feel the tears burn the back of her eyes and she had to quickly turn away from Daryl to force them back, not wanting him to think she was weak for crying at something she couldn’t even begin to explain to him. _(It’s just no use….Daryl’s in a whole other league from me, another world I wouldn’t be able to understand….I could never….be at his level…_ ) She sighed slowly, looking down at herself quietly,  _(If this whole apocalypse hadn’t happened, we probably wouldn’t even know each other, let alone be this close….he wouldn’t look at someone like me…)_

“Hey Rose!” Daryl’s voice jolted Rose out of her thoughts and she quickly brushed a hand across her face to make sure no tears had managed to escape before turning to face the hunter again; her heart ached at the concerned frown he sent her way, his head cocked the slightest bit to the side in question, “What’s up? Ya okay?”

Forcing a smile onto her lips, Rose nodded, “Y-yeah, I’m fine, just thinking, that’s all.” She told him, wincing at how rushed her words seemed as she met his gaze, his eyes narrowing on her, obviously not missing the higher pitch either. He could tell something was bothering her…just in the way she shifted her weight uneasily from one foot to the other, avoiding his gaze, eyes glistening faintly with unshed tears. The smile she gave him slipped from her lips easily, a fake smile she knew he could easily see through, causing a tight clench in his chest. He knew Rose, had grown to know her better than anyone in the short time they’d be together, and he knew just in the way she acted when something was bothering her or when she was upset. They’d come to really trust and respect one another, to the point that they’d felt comfortable confiding in one another when they really needed to…to know there was something bothering her that she was reluctant to share with him hurt…even more so since he knew he couldn’t help her without knowing what was bothering her in the first place. Was she losing confidence in him…? Or was this a girly problem she felt more comfortable talking to Carol or Maggie about….? God, he hoped it was the second one because if it wasn’t….it almost felt like he couldn’t breath for a second at the thought.

“Uh, Daryl?” Rose’s voice was quiet, timid, as though unsure; he focused his attention on her again, his heart jumping as her bright hazel eyes stared back into his, darting away for a second before meeting his intense gaze once more, “I, uh…” She rubbed the back of her neck, as though unsure how to word what she wanted to say next. “I was just wondering….where’d you learn all this? Hunting and stuff, I mean….I mean, you’re an amazing tracker and hunter, you had to have learned it somewhere.”

Taken momentarily by surprise and distracted by the abrupt change in subject, Daryl cleared his throat somewhat uncomfortably, “I, uh…I thought I already told ya about that…”

The whisper of a smile crossed Rose’s lips as she shook her head, “No, you’ve only told me about….things with Merle, but that’s about it.”

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck, “Well….some’a it I learned from Merle, but the rest….I kind had to learn on my own.” He started to lead the way through the trees again as he spoke, Rose falling in step beside him as she gave him a concerned look. He shrugged it away, sighing, “Parents weren’t the most nutruin’ in the world…kinda had to take carea myself.”

“You had to hunt for all your meals when you were a kid?” Rose gave Daryl a somewhat astonished look, although something deep inside told her she’d already somewhat known this. Daryl nodded his head quietly, staring ahead, “Didn’t have much of a choice…ma died when I was a kid, dad was an absolute asshole, Merle was always gone. I had to take care of myself.”

“I’m sorry, Daryl…” Rose told him sincerely, looking at him apologetically, “I didn’t mean to bring up painful memories….”

Daryl shrugged as though it didn’t really matter, “Eh, a lotta that is in the past, it don’t matter…” he sighed softly, jumping in surprise as he felt a feather light touch on his upper arm, sending a bolt of electricity through him as he stopped, turning to look down into those big, watery hazel eyes staring back at him with a look he was not quite used to seeing. Daryl was so used to seeing the sympathy and pity in other’s gazes whenever he told them about his childhood and home life back then, but this….he wasn’t used to this. This flare of emotion Rose was sending him, like she was telling him she could understand how he felt, like she was channeling his feelings, although he knew her childhood had been nowhere near as bad as his. She’d still had hardships, been abandoned by someone who was supposed to love her unconditionally and had to deal with emotional scars someone as sweet as her did not deserve, but…she still tried to put herself in Daryl’s shoes and understand how what he had gone through felt. She’d been hurt, but she….how could she _still_ be so kind, damn it? How?!

“Why do you do that?” Daryl asked in a strained voice, breaking the brief silence that had enveloped the two of them; Rose blinked at him in surprise, her eyebrows furrowing a bit, dissipating the look in her eyes as she cocked her head, “How can you still do that, Rose? Why are you always trying to make others feel better when you know nothing you do can change what happened? After what happened to you, how can you still do that? Why can’t you be selfish or mean, after what that….that….” his fists clenched tightly as he thought of the woman who had abandoned her as a baby, gritting his teeth angrily, unable to understand how she could just leave her behind like that, like she meant nothing, when her daughter had turned into such a wonderful woman she was today. “That bitch hurt you, Rose, how can you still be like this?!”

Rose’s confused expression cleared as understanding dawned, her face scrunching a little, nose wrinkling as her brows pinched in the middle, lips pursing tightly, giving Daryl a somewhat satisfied feeling at seeing the sour look as she thought of her. Another moment of silence stretched between the two as Rose considered this, thinking of her words carefully before she gave a shrug like he had, as though she didn’t care or the event hadn’t really mattered all that much.

“There’s always someone out there that has it worse than I ever did….like you.” Rose finally said, her fingers leaving Daryl’s arm, leaving a cold feeling where their skin had made contact as she folded her arms before her, ‘Even after everything that happened with Vanessa….I still had a pretty good life…I had parents that loved me unconditionally and supported me no matter what happened, took care of me, kept a roof over my head, put clothes on my back, food in my belly….” She let out a deep sigh, “I’m not going to pretend that what I learned didn’t affect me….to know that the woman who gave birth to me so willingly rejected me like I was nothing….it hurt Daryl….it really hurt….it made me feel so useless, like I was nothing, like maybe I never should have been born. Like I was a burden to everyone around me….and yeah…I thought of ending it because of that….I thought my family would be better off without me because I was such a useless thing….” Daryl felt his heart breaking at the sight of tears swimming in Rose’s eyes, an image of her sitting in her room with a razor to her wrists flashing across his mind, chest and throat so tight it felt like he couldn’t breath, “I was just thirteen….and I learned something like that….what else can you possibly expect me to feel? But you know what stopped me?” A few small tears escaped from the corners of her eyes as she searched his, watching as he gave a slow shake of his head, unable to bring himself to speak, “It was a picture….” She whispered shakily, reaching into a pocket in her bag to pull a small, framed picture from within, holding it out between them, “It was this picture.”

Daryl looked down at the picture slowly, reaching out a hesitant hand to touch one corner; it was large width wise, fitting snuggling in both of Rose’s palms, frame black and glass glinting faintly in the sunlight. The picture itself looked to have been taken just outside on the Andersons’ front steps, with Shawn and, who Daryl assumed, to be his late wife, Violet, sitting directly in the middle, surrounded by each of their kids, Shawn’s arm around the woman, who leans her head into his chest, smiling at the camera with shining brown eyes and a kind, motherly smile. Rose, only looking to be around ten when the photo was taken, sits on Shawn’s free side, arms wrapped around her father’s middle as her head nestles against his chest, smiling at the camera over her younger sister’s head while the four-year-old has a tight grip on both their shirts, blinking at the camera with big, doe like eyes. Violet has her free arm around six-year-old Anna, who leans back into her mother’s side, a wide, beaming smile on her face while Elijah tries to push her away, his little, chubby face scrunched disdainfully like any five-year-old boys around girls, at that age where he believed they had cooties.

“Looking at this photo made me realize just how lucky I was to have the life I did.” Rose told Daryl quietly, her grip around the frame tight enough to turn her knuckles white as a few tears dropped onto the protective glass, “My life didn’t start out perfectly, but my parents had built me the best life they possibly could to make up for what she had done. I had a home, a family that loved me…a father who never gave up on me, no matter how hard life got, a mother who didn’t even give birth to me and still loved me as her own child, treated me with the same unconditional and boundless love she showed her biological children….siblings I had promised to look after no matter what happened. I couldn’t just give up when I had such a good life, I couldn’t break my parents’ hearts or leave the lesson to just give up when things get too hard for three younger siblings. I had to be grateful for what I had and understand that life isn’t always going to be the way you want it, that you have to take it as it is. Just because life has given you hardships, it doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be grateful for what you do have….or that it always defines who you are. We can’t let those times bring us down or make us cold to others, either, because there is always someone in a worse situation than we’re dealing with. We can’t always be selfish or cruel….because that’s only going to create more cruelty and selfishness. I still have times where I think I’m a burden, or I’m not good enough for certain things, but my mom and dad have been there to show me that that isn’t the case and that I am loved. And that has always made me even more grateful for what I have, because it’s reminded me of what they’d done for me, what they’d give me. And I’m not going to disrespect them by turning cold or selfish, not even now.” She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes as she peered sadly down at the photo, tracing her eyes over Violet’s form, “I want my mother to be proud of the person I am, the good, kind person she and her husband worked so hard to raise. I won’t disrespect her by discarding everything she’s ever given or taught me. Even if you disagree, Daryl, I….I just can’t bring myself to be someone I’m not.” She looked up at him again, an apologetic edge to her eyes that tightened the vice around his heart, “I just can’t bring myself to not care or be selfish, it isn’t right. I’m sorry.”

Daryl let out the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, the tightness in his chest lessening ever so slightly as he did so as he reached out to brush some tears from Rose’s cheeks, revealing in how soft her skin was against his callused fingers, “Don’t ‘pologize.” He told her gruffly, his voice deeper with emotion, “No need ta ‘pologize, you did nutin’ wrong, Rose, don’t ever thing ya did….I just wish ya would be selfish sometimes insteada thinkin’ ‘bout others all the time….I’d hate to see you get taken advantage of or hurt again….”

A small smile touched Rose’s lips then at his words as she searched his eyes, “You sound like my dad, you know….he’s always worrying about that, too….”

  
Daryl’s own lips quirked a little in response, his heart growing lighter at seeing the smile return to her face, “Well, I don’t blame him fer worrying ‘bout ya. Nobody should take advantage of a sweet girl like ya.”

Rose felt her heart flutter in her chest at his words, her cheeks turning pink under the red, blotchy area where her tears had gathered, her hands bringing the photo of her family closer until she could press it against her chest in an effort to calm her heart. Dropping her head to hide her face, Rose busied herself with returning the photo to her bag, her lips curved upward in a smile at hearing something like that from the normally standoffish, quiet hunter. He didn’t give compliments like that out easily, she knew, which made a spark of hope ignite in her stomach. Good lord, this man was going to drive her insane one of these days!

Trying to gather her thoughts together once more in order to try and think of something to say in return, Rose suddenly felt the hand on her cheek disappear, leaving a chilly emptiness because that was quickly dashed as strong hands grabbed her forearms and she felt herself being backed up until she felt herself hit a tree. She jolted immediately out of her thoughts, body tensing in surprise and heart nearly tripping over itself at the sight of the hunter’s face leaning in close to hers’, her body pressed between his warm, solid one and the hard bark of the tree behind her. Her throat seized, a tingle going up her spine as she tried to comprehend what was happening, eyes flicking up to his, only to notice he wasn’t looking at her, but rather, off to the left, eyes trained on something just out of her range of vision, quickly squashing the desire and hope soaring in her chest. She gulped thickly, trying to turn her head to look as well, the distinct sound of shuffling feet on the forest floor loud in her ears, causing her heart to sink as reality sunk in once more.

“Daryl….” Her voice was a rushed whisper, hands gripping his forearms tightly, “How many are there?”

Daryl moved in closer to her, eyes still scanning the area closely; when he opened his mouth to speak, his warm breath fanned across her lips, causing goosebumps to break out across her skin as a tingle went down her spine, “Whole lotta ‘em, can’t really get a count….I don’t think they’ve noticed us yet…” he whispered in return, eyeing the walkers apprehensively as their shuffling gait grew closer, groans echoing throughout the forest around them like loud, distinct bells. “They’re heading southeast toward the prison…damn…”

“Can we get around them to get back?”

Daryl shook his head, expression grim, “No, not until they clear this area….and even after, we wouldn’t be able ta get back ta the prison without runnin’ into ‘em again.”

Rose gulped thickly, glancing out of the corner of her eye again, seeing the walkers shuffling off into the distance, in the direction they’d just come from, “What do we do? We can’t go back or stay out in the open like this…” she turned her head to look back up at Daryl to see what he thought they should do, watching his face scrunch in thought, teeth gritting together as his hands subconsciously tightened around her forearms. Rose could swear she could power the prison herself with just how much electricity she could feel passing between her and Daryl where their bare skin touched, causing the hair all over her body to stand on end, her fluttering frantically in her chest like a bird trying desperately to escape. God how she just wanted to pull him in close and –

Something flashed out of the corner of her eye then, yanking Rose from her fantasies as her head snapped to her left, heart almost stilling in her chest at the wide maw coming barreling toward them, grayed, decaying hands reaching out to grasp for their soft, warm flesh.

“Daryl, look out!” Rose cried out before she could stop herself, pushing forward automatically to push Daryl out of the way; he stumbled backward in surprise, almost losing his footing as Rose ducked out from under the walker’s grasp as it smacked fast first into the tree and fell, it’s foot catching on a tree root. The pair exchanged a brief look with one another, breath and hearts fast in their chests at the close encounter.

Loud snarls ripped through the air then as the rest of the horde’s attention had been caught by the commotion, the walkers turning in their direction to lunge toward them, hands outstretched and jaws wide in preparation to sink into them. Rose immediately grabbed for her swords to defend herself as Daryl raised his crossbow, taking down the walkers closest to them as they backed hurriedly away from the scene, doing their best not to get surrounded.

“C’mon, Rose, run!” Daryl yelled, motioning for the young woman to follow as they cleared the last line of walkers as he took off. She didn’t hesitate to follow him as she decapitated a couple more walkers on her way past, racing to catch up as he led the way through the trees deeper into the mountains in an effort to find a higher vantage point in which they could lose the horde. Their snarls followed the couple far too closely for their comfort, their gait getting slightly faster as they attempted to run to catch up, only for their decayed bodies to sag and weigh them down, giving Daryl and Rose a chance to put as much space between them and their pursuers as possible. The two dared a glance over their shoulders as they ran, seeing the walkers several yards back.

“We’re going ta need ta figure out a way to lose these geeks and find someplace to hole up until we can get back ta the prison!” Daryl told Rose as they dodged around trees and bushes, “If only we could find –“

The rest of Daryl’s sentence is cut off as the ground beneath their feet suddenly veers off, sending both him and Rose falling into the waist deep water of a stream, both of them losing grip on their weapons as they land, water soaking into their pants and half their shirts are soaked through.

“Please don’t tell me you were going to say a stream!” Rose pleaded as she frantically searched the water for the twin swords, hurriedly sheathing one as Daryl retrieves his crossbow, glancing around, “Not what I was goin’ ta say, but this is what we need!” he gets quickly to his feet, grabbing one of Rose’s forearms to haul her back to her feet and drag her toward the opposite bank, grateful that both sides were higher than usual, “Those walkers won’t be able ta climb this, we can escape and find somewhere ta hide until the coast is clear.”

“I can’t go without both my swords!” Rose tried to protest, yanking away from Daryl’s hold to plunge back into the water in search of the weapon; his eyes dart from the young woman toward the approaching horde, his heart sinking at how close they are as he hurries back to Rose’s side, trying to haul her back as she screamed that she couldn’t go. “Rose we can come back fer your sword, but we need ta go!” Daryl yelled, head snapping up as the first set of walkers fell into the water just feet from them. He grabbed hurriedly at the back of Rose’s shirt and gave a hard yank as the walkers lunged for them.

Sunlight glinted off the blade of a sword as it came slicing through the air, enshrouded in little sparkling stars as the walkers’ heads rolled from their bodies, disappearing under the surface of the water one after the other. Daryl froze then, captivated at the sight before him, his breath catching in his throat as his eyes stretched wide in astonishment.

Looking like something akin to a warrior in the midst of battle, Rose stood proudly before him with her sword held out defensively before her, the blade dripping with thick, tar like-blood from the walkers she’d taken down, face turned in the direction of the rest of the horde as it approached, body tensed, ready, lowered into a defensive position, legs a shoulder width apart while her free hand was held tightly at her side, fist curled to use as a block. The sunlight slanting in from the treetops caught on her long, beautiful strawberry blond hair as the wind played with her ponytail, the few loose strands surrounding her face dancing freely in the breeze turning a bright golden yellow in the light, water tinting the ends a darker orange color. The forest green cargo shorts she wore were drenched now, sticking to her skin where it came in contact with her body, bringing a somewhat defining light to her slender thighs and cute little rear. Her matching green tank top was not much better, drenched halfway up her stomach nearly to her breasts, the material clinging tightly to her defined stomach, bunching up just around her naval to give Daryl a preview of her fair skin just underneath, which sent heat shooting through him like a rocket, his whole body tingling with desire to see more, run his fingers over her soft skin as he touched every single inch of her, lay claim to her where no one else possible could.

Fuck, what the hell was this girl doing to him? How could such a sweet, kind girl like her still be so goddamn badass like that, make it look so effortless to use those swords of hers’ like she’d been born to do it? The way she moved with them, like they were an extension of herself, her body fluid and flexible, like she had no bones to restrict her movements. Compared to Rose when she was fighting, Daryl must look like some big, clumsy gorilla or something.

“Daryl!” Rose’s voice jolted the hunter out of his thoughts, bringing him crashing back to reality as the snarls of walkers surrounded them, chorused by the sound of splashing water as the horde fell mindlessly into the pool before them, their focus solely on the pair, pure instinct in their dead, yellowing eyes. Rose sliced through the heads of a pair of walkers just an arms length from him, their bodies falling limply on either side of him as the tops of their heads disappeared under the water like the first two. He immediately snapped into action, swinging his crossbow at the nearest walker, sending it flailing backward into the water as his eyes quickly scanned the air, already seeing a third of the horde descending the bank. He grabbed for Rose’s arm, yanking her backward, “We need to go, now!”

Without giving any further protest, Rose sheathed her sword and followed Daryl toward the opposite stream bank, taking a running leap onto the tall ledge and hauling herself forward until she found purchase on more even ground. Daryl tossed his crossbow up alongside her and tried to follow her example, only to feel cold, dead hands find a grip on the back of his clothes, his feet scrambling for a hold in the loose dirt as he lost his forward momentum, clawing at the dirt desperately. Rancid breath hit the back of his neck, causing his skin to crawl, his heart pumping hard in his chest -

The sound of a bowstring snapping forward caught his ear as something whizzed past each of his cheeks, the growling in his ears almost immediately ceasing as the grip on his clothes loosened, water splashing against the back of his knees as the bodies behind him fell. Then, all of a sudden, Rose was standing before him, hand outstretched toward him, her bow clamped in her other, white knuckled hand. He didn’t even hesitate to take her hand, sliding his callused palm against her smooth one, feet kicking at the loose dirt as she hauled him toward her up the stream bank, slipping out of reach of the fingers outstretched toward them.

Before Daryl knew it, they were running again, their footsteps loud against the forest floor, breath heavy in their own ears as they put as much distance between themselves and that horde as fast as they possibly could. They kept running even long after their muscles screamed at them to stop, their lungs burning with the effort to take in enough oxygen to keep going until they couldn’t see straight.

Glancing behind them briefly, Daryl began to slow his stride when he knew they’d left the stream far behind, stumbling as he was tugged forward by the hand wrapped tight around his own, drawing his attention back to the young woman before him. He quickly planted his feet, tightening his own hand around Rose’s as her body stumbled forward at the sudden resistance, legs almost giving out underneath her. His free hand gripped gently at her waist to steady her, blue eyes boring into her as she whipped around to face him again, the expression on her face bringing him up short.

With hazel green eyes stretched wide, brimming with unshed tears, Rose had this look of absolute terror on her face unlike anything Daryl had ever seen during the entire time he had known her. She looked like she’d just witnessed her worse possible fear in her entire life, like someone had forced her to have to experience her worst nightmare. Her eyes frantically searched his face, as though she was trying to make sure he was real, her breath leaving her in short, harsh pants, chest heaving, the color drained from her face, like she’d seen a ghost. His hand left her waist, brushing her cheek, making her flinch, as though she hadn’t expected it. He frowned, his heart constricting painfully in his chest as he cupped her cheek in his palm, feeling it tremble against his callused skin while he searched her eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay, we’re okay. We lost ‘em, Rose, we’re gonna be okay.” He told her in as soothing a voice as he could, watching the tears escape down her cheeks, hot against his hand as he brushed them away with his thumb. She squeezed her eyes shut, leaning into his touch, as though savoring it, murmuring something against his wrist. His other hand released hers’ to cup her face, gently turning it so she could look directly at him again, “What is it, Rose? Are you hurt, were you scratched, bit?” he whispered, glancing down at her to make sure while she shook her head slowly back and forth.

“N-No, I….I just….” She choked out a sob, making Daryl look up again, his chest tight at the pain he could hear in her voice, “I’m sorry, Daryl, I….I should have listened…I shouldn’t have….” Her hands gripped the front of his shirt, fingers twisting shakily into the material, “I should have listened….then you wouldn’t…I’m sorry, I’m so sorry….”

“Hey, you got no reason to ‘pologize, Rose, ya did absolutely nutin’ wrong.” Daryl told her, wrapping an arm around her again as she leaned into him, her face burrowing into his shoulder as sobs wracked her body, rubbing his hand soothing into her back while his other hand worked to brush her tears away. She shook her head against him, trying to take in enough breath to speak again.

“But you almost got bit….” She whimpered, causing the vice around Daryl’s heart to tighten at how scared and heartbroken she sounded, “I almost got you bit, Daryl….I thought I was going to lose you…” she broke off into another round of sobs, her grip tight in his shirt, “I almost lost you because I didn’t….I didn’t listen….I’m sorry, Daryl….”

Daryl frowned deeply in realization; so that was what had upset her so badly….she was blaming herself for him almost becoming walker chow back at the stream because she’d wanted to find her sword…it hadn’t been her fault they’d fallen into that stream in the first place…although he did wish she had listened when he told her to run. Daryl hadn’t been so much worried about himself when it came to the horde, but more so, he’d been worried about Rose herself. Just the thought of those walkers turning her into their dinner like they’d almost done to him made his heart feel like it was going to shatter into a million pieces while the world around him turned black. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing her like that, not ever…but, wait….had seeing him almost becoming the walkers’ next meal…had it affected her that badly, as badly as it would affect him if it was her….? His heart skipped a beat at the thought, causing him to subconsciously tighten his arms around her, bringing her closer to his side, like the way he thought it should be.

Quickly shaking such thoughts away before he got too ahead of himself, Daryl took a deep breath to steady his racing heart and looked gently down at Rose, moving back a little as he cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at him, “Rose, look at me,” he ordered, brushing a few stray tears from her cheek with his thumb as she glanced up at him with bloodshot hazel eyes, “What happened back there, it wasn’t your fault, okay? It just happened and we got outta there, we’re both fine.” He offered her a small smile, brushing the backs of his fingers along her jaw, “In fact, I’m sure I wouldn’t be here if it hadn’ta been fer your quick thinkin’ back there. Ya saved me….”

Rose scoffed and looked away, but Daryl moved in her field of vision again, “Don’t scoff, Rose, ya know it’s true. Ya risked yerself ta get me outta there, ta get us both outta there. So ya got absolutely no reason ta ‘pologize, ya did a great think back there, understand?” He looked directly into her eyes, letting her see just how much he meant what he said, seeing the fear and uncertainty glimmering back at him. He squeezed her waist gently, “I’m right here, Rose, I’m right here, ‘cuza ya. I won’t be goin’ anywhere anytime soon, ya hear? I’m not going to leave ya.”

More tears gathered in the corners of Rose’s eyes at his words and before he knew what was happening, Daryl found himself in the young woman’s warm embrace, her arms wrapped tight around his broad shoulders, fingers holding tight to the back of his shirt as her face was buried in his shoulder once more. He wrapped his free arm around her in turn, tightening his hold around her waist as he leaned his head against hers’, burying his face in her soft hair, taking in the scent of her shampoo intermixed with water and the scent of the forest.

The pair could have stayed like that forever, just revealing in each others warmth and scent, the rest of the world fading into nothing around them if a particularly cold breeze hadn’t decided to make it’s way through, reminding them of their dampened clothes and skin. They each shivered at the icy breath of wind that rolled over them, chilling their already cool skin as they broke the hug, their attention caught by the fading light slanting in through the leaves to the west.

“Damn….almost dark….” Daryl grunted as they looked toward the horizon, “We won’t be able to make it back to the prison before nightfall…”

Rose sniffed and wiped at her eyes, “How….how much more daylight to we have?” she whispered, looking to the hunter, who narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, “Only ‘bout any hour, if we’re lucky….c’mon, let’s see if we can’t find somewhere around here ta hole up for the night….I wouldn’t want that horde ta catch up and take us by surprise.”

Nodding her agreement, Rose nearly pouted as Daryl released her fully, taking a step back as though trying to put some distance between them, like he was embarrassed. Already she could feel the cold setting in where her skin had touched his, making the absence of his warmth even more noticeable than before. His close encounter with the walkers back at the stream did nothing to help that feeling of loneliness or anxiety she felt, either, as she wanted nothing more than to return him to her embrace and never let go, never leave his. Her eyes darted downward at the knowledge that she, more than likely, was the only one affected like this. She was the only one who wanted to be by his side, who was terrified of ever losing him….she was the only one whose heart raced whenever they were near one another, the only one who felt the spark between them whenever they touched….she didn’t even want to know what he thought about her emotional breakdown after what happened…

Sighing deeply at the thought, Rose did her best to recompose herself as she followed Daryl southwest, where he promised her he knew of a nearby cabin where they would be able to spend the night. She nearly went pink at the thought of spending the night with him, just the two of the, stuck out in the woods together without the rest of their group around to see, although she quickly brought herself back to earth by reminding herself that something like this meant nothing...she’d thought they’d had a moment back there when Daryl had comforted her after what happened with the horde, but…she supposed it was all in her head. Just her mind playing tricks on her because she’d always kind of hoped…that he would want her like she did him in some way, shape or form. But, she had to face reality…there was no way Daryl ever saw her that way…if it had been Carol or one of the others out here with him, she was sure he would have comforted them just as he had her…she was just another member of his group…just like everyone else. Besides, the two shared the RV back at the prison, it wasn’t like they’d never been alone together before…

This thoughts followed Rose the mile to the cabin, which the pair reached as the sun sank slowly behind the horizon, casting their elongated shadows behind them as they climbed the front steps to the wide porch, which was decorated with an old, battered porch swing and a couple of cushioned chairs in faded floral patterns. The inside of the cabin was made up of two rooms, the main room consisting of a small living room arranged around a large stone fireplace with a dining set in one corner and a ice box in the other. The last corner held the door leading into the bedroom and attached bathroom.

“I’mma get a fire started in the pit.” Daryl told Rose as he tossed his crossbow and bag onto the couch, “We’re going to need the warmth while our clothes dry.”

Rose nodded as she set her backpack down next to Daryl’s, “I’ll see if I can’t find any spare clothes in the bedroom and maybe something to cover the windows so no one can see the fire from outside.”

With nods of confirmation, the two split off to do their assigned chores; by the time night set in, Daryl had built a roaring fire in the grate with the firewood he’d found stacked outside while Rose had managed to find spare blankets to use to cover the windows to prevent anyone outside from seeing the light while she and Daryl shared the blankets from the king bed in the bedroom. The only thing she had no luck in finding, however, were the spare clothes they needed while their clothes dried by the fire. Daryl had been the luckiest out of the two to only have to deal without pants for the night, something that did nothing to keep Rose’s fantasies at bay while she watched him walk around in those blue boxers of his, but in her case, she hadn’t been so lucky. Falling in the water and scrambling around to find her swords had left Rose almost completely drenched, which meant she would more than likely have to deal with walking around in nothing but a blanket. Daryl almost felt sure he had a heart attack when he heard her admit this as she went to disrobe in the next room and, without thinking, he threw her his leather jacket to use, earning a confused look from the young woman in return.

“Be easier to move in that than a big heavy blanket….” Daryl grunted, doing his best to keep his voice steady as he busied himself with the rabbits he’d stuck over the fire for the two of them, missing the blush that spread across her face as she stuttered out her gratitude. He shrugged it off, “Just go get outta those clothes before you catch a cold.” He told her, listening to the sounds of her shoes moving across the wooden floor to the bedroom and letting out a low sigh as he rubbed his neck. Shit this was going to be a long night if it continued the way it was going….although he already knew he couldn’t have her, Daryl found it harder and harder to not make a move on Rose the longer he spent with her….what would he do if he made a move and it scared her off? Fuck, he had to pull himself together and quick before this got out of hand….

Lost momentarily in his own thoughts, Daryl missed the sound of approaching footsteps until he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, making him turn his head. He almost immediately froze as his eyes landed on the sight before him, his heart jumping into his throat as his blood boiled hotly in his veins.

Fuck, it had been a mistake to give Rose his jacket so carelessly like that….dressed in nothing else but the overlarge sleeveless leather, the young woman looked so unbelievably irresistible, especially since the little voice in the back of Daryl’s mind reminded him that she was wearing something of his. She was wearing his jacket, his jacket…she was wearing something that was his, almost like a girlfriend did when she wore her boyfriend’s jacket, proudly displaying to the world that she was taken, that she was his, not anyone else’s. Just the thought of it caused pride to swell as a possessive part of him purred at the sight, whispering selfishly that she belonged to him, not anyone else, that no one else could ever have her. It absolutely did not help how well she was able to pull the garment off, like a large leather dress held shut by the identically colored sash she used to tie her swords to her belt everyday, tied tight enough around her waist that the jacket conformed well to the contours of her body, bringing emphasize to her hips as it fell past to her mid thigh, open just enough to show a peek of the skin just underneath. The top of the jacket was still loose enough to not be restricting, however, the collar open enough that he could just see the top of her breasts.

Trying to gulp down the lump that had formed in his throat, Daryl tore his gaze quickly from the young woman to return it to the fire, busying himself with their meal once more as a way to distract himself, willing his heart to calm, doing his best to ignore the uncomfortable ache in his groin. Holy shit, this woman was going to fucking kill him one of these days…and the embarrassing part was that he was sure she didn’t know the affect she had on him. Hell, she could be wearing the most unattractive outfit in the world and he was sure he would still be tripping over his own balls at the sight of her. How the hell had this woman managed to have such an affect on him like this?

Rose settling on the mattress they’d dragged out from the bedroom pulled Daryl from his thoughts and he forced himself to focus on his task so he wouldn’t have to look back at the young woman just yet while he tried to get himself back together. She shifted behind him to get comfortable, tucking her legs under herself, head cocked as she watched him work, engrossed in the way he moved, his movements sure, confident as he stoked the fire and checked their meal to see if it was ready. Just like out in the woods, he seemed so sure of himself in this aspect, so natural in the way he handled the flames, keeping them strong enough for warmth, yet no so strong that their food burned. This was something else he had to learn to survive…he had to learn to build a fire and cook his own meals to keep himself going…his parents hadn’t provided him with food, so more than likely heat was not something either had thought to give to their child, either. It made Rose sad to know Daryl had had to fight so hard just to get through his own childhood, taking care of himself like that…it made her understand why he had such a hard demeanor, though, too, why he’d built such high walls around himself before this…and it made her even more determined to get to the kind, tender-hearted man she knew was hiding behind those walls, to let him know it was okay for him to let his true self be known. Even if she didn’t have a chance with Daryl, she wanted him to know it was okay to open up to others, that he could find someone who could understand him, that he could be happy….that he deserved to be happy.

“Hey Daryl,” Rose was the first to break the long silence that had settled over them, her thoughts pushed to the far recesses of her mind now as she focused on the hunter now. He grunted in reply without turning to look at her, “I, uh….I wanted to thank you…you know, for everything you did today….out in the woods and now, for lending me your jacket. You’re a really good guy, you know that?”

Daryl shifted a little to look back at her, looking somewhat embarrassed as he took the rabbits from the spits and handed her one, “Didn’t do much, really….I couldn’ta let ya walk around naked in here….surprised me a bit out there, though….” He took a big bite out of his rabbit, eyes darting to her own, “Woulda though ya’d be used ta walker attacks by now.”

A weak smile crossed Rose’s lips as she pulled a juicy piece of meat off her share, eyes on her hands, “It wasn’t the walker attack that freaked me out so much as….how close they came to getting you.” Her voice trailed off into a whisper, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as she recalled what had happened back at the stream. Daryl frowned quietly as he watched her, wondering if perhaps she would have been the same way if it had been one of the others, one of her family, which sent a piercing pain through his heart at the thought. She forced a laugh past her lips, “Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever been as scared as I was today…seeing that. I really thought I was going to lose you, Daryl and that….” She gulped thickly to forced back the tears that wanted to fall, almost surprised she still had any left, “It just….it tore me up inside. No one deserves that fate and even just the thought of it happening to you….”

Daryl frowned as he gave Rose a gentle look, “I’m sure ya’d feel the same if it was onea the others’...it’s understandable, Rose….”

Rose shook her head, lowering her meal into her lap, “I’d be upset if one of the others was in your position, Daryl, but this is different, I really thought something was going to break inside me….don’t you get it?” she looked up at him, meeting his gaze, “Seeing you almost get eaten out there just about shattered me, Daryl, you have no idea how close you came to ripping out my heart and smashing it into a million pieces.” She clenched her eyes, fists tight, “I get it, okay? I get you can’t ever see me as anything more than a friend or your sister, but you mean so much more to me than that. I don’t ever want to have to imagine living without you around…you’re so much more than my friend or my family, than just a member of my group…You don’t feel the same way….but almost losing you twice, I can’t hold it in anymore…You have to know that I –“

Warm hands enveloped Rose’s face as firm lips descended on hers’, cutting off the rest of her sentence. Her eyes opened in surprise, body stiffening as she gazed at the handsome face before her, her mind going a million miles an hour as she tried to comprehend what was going on while her heart beat a frantic rhythm against her ribs. Was this real? Was Daryl actually kissing her?! Oh God, she really hoped so, otherwise Rose was sure she was going to cry if this all turned out to be nothing but a dream.

Daryl was pulling away before Rose got much of a chance to get over her shock, his sharp blue eyes opening to stare directly into her wide hazel ones, his hands never leaving her face, callused palms gentle as they held her cheeks in place, as though making sure she couldn’t look away. The intense gaze he sent her kept hers’ though, making her not want to break it as she gazed intently into their depths, her lips still tingling pleasantly from the kiss, her heart like a drum in her chest, breath in her throat as she waited, somewhat anxiously, for Daryl to speak. Daryl was not a man of many words, preferring to live by the motto ‘actions speak louder than words’, something that Rose greatly admired and loved about him, but at this moment, she really needed a verbal confirmation of what she so dearly hoped his actions were trying to portray with that kiss. She needed to hear him say –

“I love ya, too, Rose.” The words fell quietly from his lips, causing her heart to jump as he continued to peer deep into her eyes, thumbs brushing tenderly across her cheeks, letting her see into his very depths, eyes softer somehow, the ice that protected the surface melted away to give way to the warm pools of clear blue just underneath, giving light to the tender compassion and love simmering in the shadows. “I’ve loved ya for a while now, possibly since the first time I saw ya, that day out in those woods….just too stubborn ta figure it out then…too ‘fraid ta get close ta anyone else after Merle...didn’t think I deserved someone as sweet and kind as ya, thought I’d be too old, that ya’d deserve someone better, more yer age. I tried ta push ya away, but ya were persistent, so much more different than any other woman I’d ever known…” he leaned his forehead against hers’ without breaking her gaze, “Took almost never seein’ ya again fer me ta realize just how much ya mean ta me….”

A smile crossed Rose’s lips as the hunter’s words sank in, a shaky breath leaving her as she reached up to cup his hands with her own, peering gently back into his eyes, “Just so you know, I’m never going to give up on you, no matter how much you try to push me away, Daryl….because there’s no other man in this world I want…I don’t care about what happened in your past or your age….all I care about is you.” She brushed her thumbs gently over his knuckles, a small laugh escaping her, “To be honest, I never thought you’d even look in my direction.”

Daryl’s expression softened with the appearance of his smile, “You make it hard not to.” He told her, a chuckle bubbling up from deep in his throat, causing pink to spread across her cheeks as a giggle escaped her lips while she cocked her head, “I didn’t take you for using cheesy pick-up lines.” She hummed, watching him shrug, although the smile never left his face, “Well, it’s true, isn’t it? Once ya came barreling inta my life, it’s hard not to notice ya.”

Rose’s blush deepened, giggling once more, “Just my style, I guess.” She hummed, squeezing Daryl’s hand softly as she searched his eyes again, letting out a soft, content sigh, “I love you, Daryl.”

“Love ya, too, Rose.” Daryl whispered as he leaned in to capture her lips once more; Rose leaned into the kiss this time, letting her eyes flutter closed as her lips moved gently against Daryl’s, sending pleasurable shocks of electricity whizzing through both of them where their skin met. Rose’s hands left Daryl’s as they deepened the kiss, hands tracing up his shoulders until her arms loosely encircled his neck while his hands fell to her waist, strong arms encasing her in a warm embrace as he pulled her against him, wanting her as close as humanely possible.

Raising herself on her knees without breaking the kiss, hair falling over her shoulders to enshroud them like a curtain, Rose shifted closer to Daryl, maneuvering herself until she could settle into his lap, thighs straddling his hips as she pressed herself as close as she possibly could to him. His hands pressed into her back to hold her against him, fingers twisting into the ends of her hair as she tangled her fingers in his, feeling something warm and wet passed over her bottom lip. Her lips parted almost instinctively to allow him entrance, his tongue slipping into the warm cavern of her mouth to claim what was his before he coaxed her into a sensual dance, the muscles twisting and curling around one another in a strangely natural way, like a couple of puzzle pieces that belonged together.

An insist pressure against her inner thigh was what pulled Rose from the depths of passion as she somewhat reluctantly broke the kiss, drawing in a deep, shaky breath as a strand of saliva stretched between her and Daryl’s lips. He was panting at that point, his own eyes drifting open for a brief moment, only to close tightly once more with a low groan as Rose pressed her body down into his, pushing the bulge she felt against her thigh higher until she felt it brush against her outer lips, making her shudder with pleasure and realization.

“Is this for me?” she whispered huskily, her head cocking playfully as she gently pressed herself harder into him, grinding her hips slowly into his. Daryl inhaled sharply, his hips gripping hers’ tightly as his eyes snapped open to look at her, pupils wider than usual. She smiled and settled herself against him, revealing in the feel of his entire length pressed from her clit past her entrance, her inner walls already trembling in anticipation of feeling him inside as she played with the ends of his messy brown hair, “I didn’t think I was that good a kisser.” She joked, earning a strained chuckle in turn from the man beneath her.

“Wasn’t just….that…” he grunted, inhaling deeply to steady himself before he could speak again, letting his eyes roam hungrily down her body before he met her gaze once more, ‘It’s seeing ya in that jacket…didn’t think ya could so damn good, Rose….especially since I know it’s mine. Ya’re mine.”

Rose’s smile softened just the slight bit around the edges as she brushed Daryl’s jawline with her thumbs, leaning her forehead against his once more, “I’m always going to be yours’ and yours’ alone, Daryl.” She whispered, pressing her lips to his once more, only pulling away to breath, her hips moving against his, moving his clothed cock along her slit, sending jolts of pleasure shooting through her like fireworks, awaking every nerve in her body, “Just like you’re mine and no one else’s. I can prove it to you, if you’d like?” she smiled teasingly at seeing the pleasurable expression that scrunched Daryl’s face as she rubbed against him, twisting her fingers in the ends of his hair, “For instance, I could help you with your little problem.” She whispered suggestively, flicking her tongue out to wet her lips as though to demonstrate. Daryl’s eyes darted down to her mouth before lifting back to meet hers’ again, pupils blown completely now, only a ring of blue rimming the edges while he throbbed against her, suppressing his groan at the feel of her juices teasing him through his boxers, which were already damp from his own pre-cum. His nostrils flare in desire, jaw clenching in an effort to keep himself grounded while his hands were tight around her hips, as though to keep her from moving.

“Not taday.” He husked lowly, moving with a natural speed gathered from his years of hunting to wrap his hands around her, fingers pressing into the small of her back as he twisted the two of them around until he could pin Rose to the bed beneath him. A gasp escaped her on her next exhale, her arms wrapping tight around his shoulders, fingers twisting onto the roots of his hair to have something to hold onto while he hovered over her, balancing his weight on his forearms, their lips just a breath apart, Daryl’s eyes boring into hers’, as though he was silently asking if this was what she wanted, if this was okay.

With a gentle smile, Rose moved her hands to cup Daryl’s cheeks once more and pull his lips back down to hers’, arching her back to press her body enticingly against his, breasts pressing into his chest through the jacket she wore, his jacket, thighs encircling his waist, nestling his straining cock into the warmth between them. He melted almost immediately into the kiss, settling himself over Rose as she sank back into the mattress, moving his forearms up to rest on either side of her head, fingers curling gently into the soft strands of hair that fanned out around her. She practically mewled against his lips at the feeling, turning her head to deepen the kiss as he leaned his hard body into her softer warmth until they were touching lips to toes, hips settled comfortably between her legs, thighs hugging him pleasantly, gentle, yet strong enough to keep him in place, his cock pressing against her warm, moist outer lips from clit to entrance.

Needing to feel more, needing to just feel each other without a barrier between them, the pair let their hands roam down the other’s body, finger searching for the warm, bare skin they so craved, Rose’s fingers brushing lightly against Daryl’s back just underneath his tank top as his hands worked on undoing her makeshift belt, letting the jacket fall open. She arched into his touch as his fingers slid past the leather barrier between them, following the curve of her body up, tracing the side of her breasts to her shoulders, where he pushed the jacket down her arms while her hands worked on pulling his tank top up his own abdomen, fingers feather light against his hard skin, fingertips just barely grazing the edges of his scars.

Breaking their kiss as he pushed himself up onto his knees and sat back on his hunches between her thighs, Daryl gently pulled Rose up with him to slide his jacket the rest of the way down her arms, letting it fall back against the bed under her before helping her pull his own shirt up and over his head and tossing it carelessly off to the side. She leaned back on her elbows before him to take the sight of him in, her eyes dancing as her tongue darted out to lick her lips once more, enjoying the sight of his muscled torso and stomach in person after fantasying about it for so long, skin flushing at the thought of being able to touch such a defined figure without having to share it with anyone else. Daryl’s thoughts themselves were not much different from Rose’s at that moment as he, himself, took in the sight of her laid out bare before him, raking his gaze down her body, cock jumping at the thought of finally being able to touch her soft skin, taste every part of her, claim her as his where no one else would be able to.

Fingers hooking into the waistband of his boxers pulled Daryl from his thoughts and he lifted his gaze to meet Rose’s once more as she smiled up at him, cocking her head in a silent question, as though wondering why he hadn’t gotten rid of the last bit of cloth keeping them apart. He smirked faintly at the want he could see clearly in her eyes, leaning back a bit as he gently grabbed both her wrists in one hand, shaking his head.

“Uh uh, not just yet, princess.” He growled softly, revealing in the shudder his words and tone sent through her, her breath catching in her throat as he leaned over her again, forcing her to lay back against the mattress as he pressed her arms over her head, keeping them pinned there with his hand. He placed a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth before trailing his lips to her jaw, smirking against her skin at the whimper that escaped her throat as his dick pressed teasingly into her aching pussy through his boxers, her hips arching off the bed to press wantonly into his. His free hand trailed across her body to her stomach, gently pressing on it until she was laying back on the bed once more, his hips leaving hers’ so he can slid his hand between them, “I have ta make sure ya’re ready for me, I wouldn’t want ta hurt ya.”

A fine layer of her juices coated the pads of his fingers on just his first pass over her outer lips, his index and middle finger feather light against the sensitive skin as Rose groaned and rolled her head to the side, digging her teeth into her bottom lip at the simple touch. Daryl ran his tongue past her jaw and nipped at her neck, humming against her as he slipped just the tip of his fingers past her folds, enjoying the feel of the slick warmth he found there, even as he suppressed his own groan of satisfaction.

“Damn, you’re already so fucking wet, princess.” He growled against her neck, running his tongue along the curve of it in an effort to find her pulse point while his fingers played with her folds, teasing her slit as he ran his fingers from the outer muscles of her entrance to the little bundle of nerves at the top of her sex, pressing it teasingly on nearly every pass, making her whimper and squirm underneath him, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. He latched his lips around her pulse just at the juncture between her shoulder and neck, growling gently against her skin as he sucked while she arched her back, head lolling as she hid her face against one of her forearms, her whole body quivering at the stimulation.

“Daryl,” she whispered against her own skin, crying out softly as he experimentally slipped the tip of his finger inside her entrance, her walls throbbing around him, coating him with her juices. He hummed against her, slipping his finger out, then back in with the addition of a second, pulling a groan from Rose’s lips as he pressed in as deep as he could go. Crooking his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion, the hunter began to pump his fingers slowly in and out of Rose, making her arch her hips once more as she moaned and whimpered in pleasure while he searched for that little bundle of nerves deep inside that he knew would make her scream. Rose wouldn’t be walking straight for a week by the time he was done with her, he would make sure of it, especially if it meant others knew she was off-limits from here on out.

Rose crying out loudly then jolted Daryl back from his thoughts and he glanced up at her with raised brows, seeing her head thrown back, lips parted as her body pressed up tightly into his, her pussy quivering around his fingers, juices flowing thickly. Smirk tugging a corner of his mouth, Daryl pressed his fingers back into her and slowly withdrew them again, wiggling them experimentally until she gave a jolt, crying breathlessly as her body shuddered, walls throbbing hard around his fingers.

“Ah, god, Daryl, right….right there.” She panted, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth once more. Daryl hummed softly as he pulled his fingers back, adding a third finger on his next pass, pressing into Rose’s tight heat, his name a prayer on her lips. Pulling his mouth from her neck, Daryl kissed the mark he’d left behind on her skin, displayed proudly for all to see while he pumped his fingers slow and hard into her, pressing in on that one spot deep inside that sent waves of pleasure crashing through her, her walls clamping tighter and tighter around his digits with each pass as her juices practically drenched them. She tossed her head side to side as she squirmed underneath him, her whole body quivering from the overwhelming pleasure, feeling the heat in her lower stomach coil tighter and tighter like a spring, fingers grasping for something, anything, to hold onto as Daryl continued to hold her hands above her head, her next moan desperate for something to touch, to feel his skin beneath her fingertips like she’d dreamed for so many nights. “Fuuuuuuck, Daryl~!”

Daryl lifted his head a bit to look at Rose once more, peering teasingly at her through his bangs, the smirk still on his lips as he pumped his fingers faster, spreading them apart inside her as best he can as her walls throb and practically clamp down around them, “Ya like that, princess, hm?” he practically purred, pressing his lips once more to her skin as she mewled wantonly, feeling him pushing her closer to the edge with each pump of his fingers and pass of his sinful mouth over her body, the fine layer of facial hair that decorated his upper lip and chin like heaven as it tickled her skin. Goddamn, how could this man be so fucking sexy? Rose swore he was going to kill her one of these days with one perfectly aimed look, but she didn’t care, she would die a very happy woman if it meant it was because of him. Hell, she could die blissfully tomorrow after getting to spend tonight with him.

“D-Daryl, I-I don’t think I can last much –“ Rose broke off into a gasp as Daryl’s teeth sank into her flesh, crying out softly as she moved her hips up into his hand, his fingers moving fast and hard inside her, “Ah God, Daryl, you’re gonna make me cum.” She whimpered desperately, her whole body tensing under him as though every single muscle was gearing up for her release, every molecule holding it’s breath for that moment when she fell over the edge into oblivion. He released her neck, laving his tongue over the marks he had left with his teeth, “Come fer me, princess.” He whispered, releasing her hands to encircle one of her breasts in his hand, squeezing and kneading the flesh as he rolled her nipple between his fingers, his head lowering to her chest so he could press a kiss to the top of her breast. Her arms were almost immediately wrapping around his shoulders, her fingers digging into his shoulders blades in an effort to ground her as her body coiled tighter, her toes curling in pleasure.

“Ah, fuck, D-Daryl, I-I’m about to –“ his lips encircled her free nipple, teeth bearing down into the tender flesh just as his fingers pressed down, hard, on her g-spot. She cried out his name breathlessly like a mantra as she was sent crashing over the edge, body practically flying off the mattress as she arched herself up, head thrown back, thin trails of blood rolling from the points where she sank her nails into Daryl’s skin while her walls clamped down, hard, on his fingers, pulling them as far in as they could possibly go while her juices gushed out around them. Daryl held himself still above her, waiting until the roll of her hips into his hand slowed as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. When she collapsed back onto the bed, her pants harsh in the otherwise quiet room as her still throbbing walls slowly released his fingers, he slid them free, releasing her breast to balance his weight on his free hand while he lifted his head from her chest, meeting her half-lidded gaze as he brought his drenched fingers to his lips, letting his tongue flicker out to taste her.

“Fuck, ya taste good, Rose,” he husked gently as he lapped the juices from his fingers, running his tongue slowly over his own lips as he finished cleaning his hand, watching as her eyes followed the movement as clarity slowly returned to her gaze, which then lifted to his once more, obviously curious. He smirked and leaned in to capture her lips once more, running his tongue along her lower lip until she granted him entrance, following him into their earlier sensual dance while he leaned into her, pressing their bodies end to end again as she tasted herself on his tongue. She groaned softly into the kiss, fingers brushing up the back of his neck to tangle in his hair as his length pressed into her slit again, her bodies shivering in delight as her pussy was still sensitive from her orgasm, juices practically cascading down her thighs in waves. He pressed himself harder into her, his cock throbbing hard against her, a groan on the back of his tongue as his body shuddered over hers’, nails digging into the mattress on either side of her, knuckles white in restraint. She arched her hips once more, rolling them into his, pulling the groan from his throat as he rolled back into her, causing her break the kiss with a whimper.

“Daryl, please….” She breathed, twisting her fingers deeper into his hair as she looked pleadingly up at him, skin flush against his, hips rolling desperately into his, pressing her leaking sex against his throbbing shaft, causing them both to shudder. “Please, I need you, I need you inside.” She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing him harder against her, his head pressing insistently into her clit, making her practically scream aloud at the feeling, “Ah god, Daryl! Please, I can’t take it….” Her hands cupped his face tightly, nails scraping pleasantly across his skin, eyes boring desperately into his, pupils blown completely so not a trace of her irises could be seen, skin flushed attractively under a fine sheen of sweat, breath erratic as it left her lips in short, harsh pants, hair spread out across the mattress in messy waves, a few loose strands sticking to her cheeks and neck. She looked every bit the part of a crazed female animal in heat, desperate for intimacy, for a strong, virile male to just grab her, pound into her until he carved the shape of his dick into her walls, claiming her permanently as his own, and damn if it didn’t boil Daryl’s blood and turn him on like nothing else ever had.

Flaring his nostrils with a low growl in the back of his throat at the delicious sight before him, Daryl pressed his body harder against Rose, pinning her hard into the mattress, lips hovering over hers’ once more, eyes scanning hers’ as he rolled his hips into hers’, trying to cause the friction they both so desperately craved, the head of his cock brushing between her entrance and clit. God how he wanted to just bury himself into that hot warmth and never come out again, pound her into the mattress until they left an indent behind, leave an imprint inside her that no other man would be able to erase or compare with. But he had to hear her say it first, he needed that verbal confirmation before he did anything, not just rely on the physical cues she was giving him.

“Tell me what ya need, princess.” He whispered teasingly, tracing his hands the length of her arms, his forehead pressing into hers as he rolled his hips into hers’ while she squirmed desperately underneath him, whimpering loudly, making him grin softly, “C’mon princess, I won’t know what ya want unless ya tell me.”

Rose leveled her gaze with his again, trying to take in enough oxygen to quarrel the spinning in her head, her whole body burning with a strong, almost unquenchable heat, like someone had set her insides on fire and only Daryl could extinguish it. Hell just looking at him now set every single nerve ending in her body alight with lust, just the way he hovered over her, balancing himself on those strong, muscled arms, sun-kissed skin an attractive gold in the firelight, muscles taut as though in preparation for him to spring on his prey, jaw jumping, nostrils flared, eyes black as the night as strands of dirty brown hair clung to his sweat slicked skin. Gods, he was such a primal looking beast just on the verge of claiming his unsuspecting prey and she would be lying if she said it didn’t make her whole body quiver like a released bowstring.

Sliding her hands around the back of his neck, Rose tugged Daryl in close, pressing herself as close to him as she possibly could, eyes boring into his, “I need you inside me, Daryl. I need to feel your hard, hot cock pounding me into this mattress and leaving an imprint inside me that only you would be able to ever fill. I want to be yours’, Daryl.”

Daryl’s lips were on hers’ as soon as the words were out of her mouth, hands snaking under her arms to hold her close as she leaned her head up to meet the kiss, deepening it as her eyes fluttered closed. Her hands left Daryl’s neck to slide slowly down his back, fingertips gentle against the scars she can feel crisscrossing his skin, leaving a soft tingle behind, like she was soothing away his pain and the bad memories they’d caused him. His grip on her tightened almost subconsciously, his touch still gentle as he slowly broke the kiss, forehead leaning against Rose’s. She smiled softly in understanding as she gazed up into the warm pools of blue staring back at her, continuing to run her fingers gently down his back, soothing the scarred tissue with feather light caresses, her nose brushing his.

She knew Daryl had a bad past, things had happened that he obviously did not like, he wished hadn’t, but the things that he had done then, the things he’d experienced were not what defined who he was. The way he was now, the way he cared about their group, put his all into looking out for everyone, made sure they had what they needed, defended them against any and all dangers out there, protected their home, the soft, kind-hearted man under that hard shell of his, she knew that was who he really was. He still had his flaws, just like everyone else, but they were a part of who he was, too, he wasn’t absolutely perfect. He made mistakes, but he always tried his hardest no matter what. He never gave up. And it was why Rose loved him so damn much. Why she wanted to be with him. He had a strong character, good morals, a lot to offer a partner….Rose couldn’t be more grateful that he wanted to offer all that to her. She would treasure it and make sure he knew just how loved and cherished he was. There would not be any kind of doubt in his mind as to how she felt or what he mattered to her. She would make sure of it.

Brushing her lips against his again, Rose smiled gently at the hunter, nuzzling him gently with her cheek without breaking eye contact, “I love you, Daryl.”

She felt his lips turn upward at the corners, just the smallest bit as he freed one hand to cup her cheek, looking deep into her eyes, his own reflecting back his happiness, bliss, underneath the love shimmering on the surface, “I love ya, too, Rose.” He whispered, dipping his head to capture her lips again, this kiss softer, not quite as desperate as before, more tender, like he was savoring this feeling, savoring the blanket of love and securely that had enveloped them. His lingering problem, however, was not willing to be ignored, giving a particularly uncomfortable throb against her that caused both to shudder and break the kiss. Rose smiled reassuringly at Daryl as he gave her a somewhat sheepish look, bringing one hand up to brush her fingers across his cheek, telling him silently with her eyes that it was okay.

“Make me yours’, Daryl.” She whispered gently, tugging at the waistband of his boxers with her free hand as she ground herself up into him, both of them groaning together at the feel of his dick teasing her slit through the fabric. He pushed himself up to alieve some of the pressure of his erection being stuck between them, leaning back on his hunches once more; Rose sat herself up on one elbow, the hand at his waistband sliding around to the front to brush across his toned stomach, eyes scanning his body as he hooked his fingers into his boxers and began to slide them down his legs, a groan escaping his lips as his dick spring free from it’s confinement. Rose could swear her mouth nearly flooded at the sight of him standing at attention before her, just the tip of his bright pink head visible through his foreskin, glistening with precum. He looked so damn big, thicker and longer than any other guy she’d been with in the past, even her old boyfriends and she shuddered to think of how good it would feel to have him inside her, stretching her open to accommodate him.

Hazel eyes flickered up to blue, her tongue flicking out to wet her lips to let him know just how much she craved him while he kicked his boxers the rest of the way off, tossing them aside before settling himself between her open thighs once more. The smile on his lips turned to a teasing smirk as he ran a hand up her inner thigh while he took himself into his fist, lining himself up against her. She whimpered and shuddered at the feel of his head pressing past her outer lips, arching her hips somewhat pleadingly as he ran himself between her entrance and clit a few times, teasing her until she was practically squirming with want. A chuckle escaped his lips as his name left her on a whine, lining himself up with her entrance and pressing in until his head could slip inside. She gasped underneath him, grabbing onto his biceps as he leaned over her again, bracing his hands on either side of her as he leaned over her, pressing his hips forward slowly as he sank into her inch by inch, nails digging into the mattress at how fucking good she felt wrapped around him, her walls warm and tight, pulsing achingly around him. When he was fully sheathed inside her, he paused so both of them could adjust, doing his best to hold back from just fucking her wild just yet. He didn’t want to end up hurting her in some way….this was their first time together and he wanted it to be good for her just as much as it was for him. He couldn’t be selfish.

Rose’s hips rolling up into him was the indication she gave to let him know he could move, his eyes almost immediately falling to hers’ to be sure as he pulled his hips back, pulling himself out until only his head remained inside before snapping them forward again. She moaned softly as she dug her nails into his skin, her legs encircling his hips as he set a deep, steady rhythm, leaning down to bury his face in her neck as his arms wrapped around her back again to press her close; her arms wrapped around his torso in turn, her head tossed back to allow him access to her neck as her hips moved in rhythm with his, arching to meet each thrust, even as they got faster, harder with each passing second, his groans muffled against her skin.

Rose’s soft cry alerted Daryl that he had found that little bundle of nerves deep inside her that he’d needed, his lips curving upward as he adjusted his hips without breaking his rhythm until he could hit that one spot on every thrust. Her back bowed off the bed as she moaned out loudly at the feeling, her nails digging deeper into his back, head thrown back as she cried out his name, begging him to keep going, her walls throbbing and tightening around him. He grunted out lowly against her and shuddered at how tight she had become, his hips bucking harder into her, the sound of his hips slamming into hers’ audible in the otherwise quiet room, his own nails sinking into her shoulders in an effort to keep him grounded as each thrust brought the higher to their peak. Fuck he didn’t think something like this could feel so goddamn good…she was so fucking tight and warm, her walls achingly good against his throbbing cock, the muscles jumping and clenching pleasantly around his heated flesh with each movement. The way she moaned out his name did little to help him, her voice a soft, throaty whisper as she practically chanted his name like a mantra, arms and legs wrapped so tight around him he was almost sure she was trying to meld their bodies together into one being, nails pressing insistently into the nerves of his shoulders to the point of almost being painful, skin salty, yet still sweet on his tongue as he ran it over the hickey he had left behind.

Rose herself was having a hard time wrapping her brain around how good it felt to have Daryl inside her, filling her so completely, like he had been the piece she hadn’t even known she’d been missing. His dick left no room for anything else, every inch scraping pleasantly against her aching walls as he slammed himself repeatedly into her g-spot, pushing her closer and closer toward oblivion, her whole body alive with electricity, pussy throbbing and coiling tighter and tighter around him, practically pulling him in deeper with each thrust. He did not speak much, although she could hear his occasional grunt or uttered profanity, her name like a prayer on his lips as he kept his face pressed into her neck, lips working once more on the hickey he’d left on her earlier, nails scraping across her back, a mixture of pain and pleasure that brought her higher as he pressed her deeper into the mattress underneath her. She panted out his name as she brought her head back down, pressing her face into the space just under his ear, his hair tickling her face, his scent a mix of sweat, water and blood overlapping his usually foresty, clean flora scent, which she could detect just lingering under the surface, a constant presence that never completely disappeared, much like the man himself.

“Fuuuuck, Rose,” Daryl groaned as her walls gave a particularly pleasurable spasm around him, his breath hot against her neck as he released her flesh, pressing his forehead to her jaw, his eyes squeezing tightly as he felt his peak approaching fast, that a hot, tight knot coiling lower in his stomach. “Ya’re so damn tight, I….I dunno how much longer I can….last….”

He could feel her lip curl up against his cheek as she nuzzled him, pressing a kiss to his head as her hands traced up to twist into his hair once more, “I’m almost there, too, my badass hunter….don’t hold back...give me your all.” She whispered, gently tugging his head up until he could lean his forehead against hers’ again, their eyes boring in one another’s, “I’m yours’ to do with what you want.”

Daryl pressed his mouth to Rose’s to quiet her, knowing if she kept talking like that he was going to explode; he couldn’t cum just yet, not without making sure she was just as satisfied as he was.

His large hands left her shoulders at these thoughts, moving down her body to tightly cup her hips, arching them up until they were pressed flush against his, guiding them to move with him as he bore down on her g-spot like it was the last thing he would ever do until she was practically writhing beneath him. Her walls spasmed and clamped down on him tighter and tighter, both their bodies tight as a couple of springs until they were both teetering just on the edge of oblivion.

Rose was the one to break the kiss this time, his name leaving her lips on a scream as they both crashed off the cliff together, her head tossing back, eyes rolling into the back of her head while her walls clamped down as hard as they could on Daryl, pulling him as far into her as physically possible. Daryl lowered his head to her neck once more, clamping his teeth around her pulse as his hips gave a few final, hard thrusts before he buried himself to his hilt inside her, his seed coating her walls and intermixing with her juices as she came, both their bodies locked, the only movement that of their hips as they rolled together, prolonging their orgasms as long as they could.

Collapsing together onto the mattress as their orgasms slowly subsided into calmer aftershocks, the couple let their muscles relax, almost feeling boneless as they tried to regain their breath, Daryl releasing Rose’s neck to lean his head into her shoulder. Rose took in a deep breath as her mind slowly returned, turning to nuzzle her face into Daryl’s hair and passing her fingers almost absent-mindedly through the strands.

Neither could even think to move after that, feeling far too comfortable in each other’s warm embrace, although Daryl had to eventually push himself up to pull out of Rose before he could roll them onto their sides so he wasn’t squishing her, although he was still reluctant to let her leave his arms just yet. She didn’t mind, rolling into his broad chest readily, her head nestled into his shoulder, arms wrapped loosely around his torso as he gently tugged his leather jacket out from under her and covered them as best he could with it with one hand, the other wrapped securely around her waist, pressing her protectively to his side, as though he thought someone would try and steal her away at any second. Once he settled down, he nuzzled his face into her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead, closing his eyes as he let himself enjoy the feel of having her in his arms, her soft, slender body pressing into the harder planes of his own, heart beating beside his, breath fanning across his neck, her soft hair brushing across his cheek and chin, almost marveling as he let the events of the night turn over in his mind.

It was amazing just how things had changed, after everything that had happened since the apocalypse had taken the world they had once known. He’d only had Merle for a good part of his life until he’d become a part of this group, met Rick and the others; he’d mistrusted a lot of the people in their original group, believing he didn’t need anyone but his own flesh and blood to survive this world, so much to the point that he’d tried pushing everyone away when he’d lost Merle back in Atlanta. And yet there were some who had managed to get under his skin, like Carol and Sophia, the later of whom had been the main force behind what had brought him and Rose together in the first place when she’d gone missing. If he hadn’t have taken Hershel’s horse to go out looking for the little girl, he never would have taken that spill down the hill and gotten hurt, nor would Rose had found him and stuck around to be sure he was all right. Then, things had just seemed to go from there; her family had so easily integrated into their group that it was almost scary and something had started to form between Daryl and Rose that neither could properly explain, even now. Their relationship had started out rocky, since he had still been trying to keep his distance from everyone else, although she had been stubborn enough not to give up and just leave him alone to his own devices. She’d fought to find a way past his walls and leave a permanent mark, a mark he knew no other would be able to get rid of or replace, which had developed past anything he would have ever thought possible in his life. If anyone had told him a year ago that he would find someone as amazing as the young woman laying beside him, he would probably think they were completely insane. Hell, he probably would have tried to shoot them for telling him something he would have thought was impossible. And yet, after everything he had gone through with her, he had still been lucky enough to catch her eye….to have something he hadn’t even known he’d wanted until they’d met.

“Daryl?” A gentle hand caressed his cheek and he leaned back a bit to look down into the quizzical hazel green eyes staring back at him, doing his best not to let himself get lost in their depths as he was reminded of the colors of the forest outside. Rose had her head cocked the slightly bit to the side, giving him a gentle smile as she rubbed his chin with her thumb, searching his eyes, “What’re you thinking about?”

A smile crossed Daryl’s lips and he kissed Rose’s thumb, rubbing her arm, “Thinking about ya.” He told her, chuckling at the confused look she sent him, “Everything we’ve been through, I mean….and how things’ve changed….’specially since we first met.”

A gentle smile relaxed the confusion on the young woman’s face and she gave a small laugh, “Things really have changed since then, haven’t they?” she hummed gently, leaning her head on his shoulder once more, “Never thought we’d get here.”

Daryl grunted his agreement, leaning his head against hers’ again, “Yeah….mostly, though, I never thought I’d be able ta get here….with anyone, before all this.” He cupped her cheek, looking lovingly into her eyes, “Ya really changed my life, Rose.”

Rose searched his eyes for a moment, her cheeks dusting a faint pink that Daryl found adorable, “I didn’t really do much….” She muttered, glancing away then and dropping her head, almost shyly, “I just wanted you happy.”

Daryl smiled and leaned back once more, cupping Rose’s chin to make her look at him again, “Ya make me happy, Rose….there ain’t nobody else in this world that could ever do that, not like ya. Ain’t nobody I want more, either. I love ya.”

Rose stared quietly into his eyes as he spoke, her own slightly wider than usual, glistening faintly with unshed tears. Daryl could practically see the hope and love staring at him from behind those beautiful green windows, disbelief edging them like curtains, as though she was still uncertain, worried, like she thought this was nothing but a dream. His smile softly and he leaned down to capture her lips tenderly with his own, pouring all his love for this woman into it as much as he could, showing her how much she meant to him, how much she had changed him. She needed to know just how good she had made his life, how much he needed her. She needed to know how loved she was.

Her own kiss was as tender as his own, lips moving with his naturally as she turned her head to deepen it, pouring all her emotions into the simple gesture as much as she was able, her love and compassion just as palpable in their kiss. She wanted him to know how much he meant to her, how much she loved him just as much as he did her; Daryl deserved to feel wanted, cherished more than anyone in this entire world and she wanted to make sure her hunter knew that. She wanted him to be happy, comfortable, have a better life than the one he led before. Being such a great man, he more than deserved every happiness he could possibly have. And, more than anything, she waned to be the one to give him that happiness, even if she was selfish in thinking so.

Both of them wanted badly to make their lover happy, no matter what happened, give them what they deserved and would do anything in the world to make it so. But, more than that, more than anything, neither wanted to lose the other. Not after finding one another and finally getting the chance to have someone special in their lives, especially after everything that had been through. They would fight to the ends of the earth for one another and would do anything for the other’s safety and happiness.

And they would do it all together, not just as a couple, but as partners. Just the way it was always meant to be.


	20. Arrow on the Doorpost

It took Daryl and Rose a while to get themselves together the following day so they could return to the prison; neither of them was eager to have to get up and leave the others’ arms, especially if it meant having to face the horde from the day before, but, thankfully for them, by the time they did set out for the day, there was neither hide nor hair of those walkers and they were able to trek back home with little trouble. Neither Rick nor Shawn were entirely thrilled with either of them by the time they got back since they’d been gone longer than they’d promised, although they were relieved to see them return in one piece. When asked what had happened, the couple explained about the horde and told the others they’d had to hole up in an old cabin for the night, although they kept what they’d done to themselves; and yet, even with them saying anything, the others were quick to notice the change between them during the following days.

It wasn’t glaringly obvious at first, especially since they all knew Daryl was not always known to be the most outwardly affectionate person, but the subtle changes they could pick up did catch their attention and give them an inkling. He seemed….softer around Rose now, not quite so eager to argue or yell at her…he even seemed to be…smiling more. He wasn’t publicly affectionate, but his touch lingered longer than it should and was tender, something easily noticeable when the two of them spent practically all their time together after that night. The biggest indicator of their relationship, though, had to be his protectiveness over her whenever it came to his brother; Merle had always been known to be a jerk, crude and disrespectful, and it was no secret he and Rose didn’t really see eye to eye, especially when he tried to flirt with her. Before, Daryl had just quietly seethed and not said anything. Now, he actually snapped at Merle to leave Rose alone whenever he bothered her and physically blocked his brother from getting anywhere close to her. It was obvious he was telling Merle (as well as everyone else in the group) that she was his without actually saying it aloud. It was amusing to watch him protect her, like an animal trying to protect it’s mate from rivals.

It was easier to tell something had happened when it came to Rose, though; she wore her heart on her sleeve, very much like her father and late mother, and showed her emotions easier than Daryl did. In the days since that night, she seemed happier, more upbeat than usual, not to mention somewhat distracted, particularly when she was around Daryl himself. They seemed to work better together on chores, almost in tandem, even without verbally communicating, although they were constantly touching each other, brushing shoulders or holding hands. She would constantly be smiling when she was around him, even if they didn’t say anything to each other, her smile widening whenever she would catch his gaze. She respected Daryl’s discomfort with showing affection in public, although that didn’t stop her from occasionally sneaking kisses when they thought no one was around to see it. It was cute, and a welcome distraction from the threat of the Governor hanging over their heads, even just for a brief time.

It was only about a few days later when something happened with their rival; in an effort to get the two groups to work out a peaceful solution for the tension between them, Andrea had convinced the Governor and Rick to meet and talk things out. Although Rick didn’t trust the Governor and still got a bad feeling from the guy, he agreed to at least try and work things out; it took a while for the Governor to agree as well, but, with some persuasion from Andrea, he gave in and arranged to meet with Rick at an abandoned barn build on an old feed store between Woodbury and the prison. Shawn, Daryl, Hershel, and Rose are chosen to go with him while the rest were to remain at the prison. Glenn, and the eldest of the Anderson brood are left in charge while the five deal with their enemy.

The lot is empty by the time the group arrives for the meeting, so Rick and Shawn are safe to enter the barn. Daryl and Rose stand guard outside the door as their leaders eye the inside of the barn warily; they tense further and turn in the direction of the nose as something moves in the shadows out of the corner of their eyes, making them tense and turn, their hands tightening around the handles of their weapons. The Governor grins at them as he steps into the light, cocking his head.

“We’ve got a lot to talk about.” He tells the two men as he moves toward a small, square table set up in the middle of the barn as the two men remain standing by the door, Rick narrowing his eyes as Shawn relaxes his grip on his sword, just the smallest bit.

“You attacked us.” Rick’s voice was somewhat strained as he spoke, his blue eyes sharp as he looked the Governor over, hand flexing on the handle of his gun, “Made things pretty clear.”

The grin never left the Governor’s face looking as relaxed as though they were talking about nothing more serious than the weather, “I did want to make things clear. I could’ve killed all of you, but I didn’t.” He leaned back a bit, gesturing to the building around them, “And here we are.”

Rick’s fingers tightened around his pistol as Shawn’s teeth grit together, both of them glaring at the Governor, whose hands fall to the gun belt at his waist. Shawn and Rick immediately take it as hostile and raise their weapons defensively, causing the Governor to pause, another easy smile on his lips.

“If it makes the two of you feel better, I’ll remove my weapon.” He gripped his gun belt and began to undo it, slowly, “Just to show I’m here to negotiate in good faith. I’d appreciate it if the two of you did the same.” The last clasp on his gun belt loosened and he pulled it from around his waist, hanging it on a nearby hook, “You see? I don’t want trouble.” He pulled his hand from the belt and then indicated Rick and Shawn, “Now you two.”

The pair glanced uneasily at one another, frowning together before turning narrowed eyes on the man before them. After a few seconds, Rick holsters his gun and Shawn sheathes his sword. The Governor let his arm fall back to his side as he shrugged and took a seat at the table, “Suit yourselves then.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hershel pulls up in front of the barn in one of the group’s cars and rolls down the window to talk to Rose and Daryl as they’re standing guard at the door. They inform him that the Governor was already inside with Rick and Shawn, each of them eyeing the lot around them warily with identical frowns on their faces.

“Something doesn’t feel right….” Rose muttered as she glanced at the two, her grip on her bow and arrow tight enough to turn her knuckles white, “I don’t see any cars or anything….”

Tires on dirt behind her draws the trio’s attention and Daryl narrows his eyes as a large Jeep pulls up in front of them.

“You guys playin’ with us er sumtin’?” Daryl has his crossbow aimed at the trio as he eyes them warily, “You’re just gettin’ here while your boy’s already in there.”

Andrea stops and frowns as she looks between Daryl and Rose, “He’s already here?”

“Yeah, he’s inside with my dad and Rick right now.” Rose nodded toward the barn while Andrea sighed, clearly exasperated, and headed in that direction, leaving Daryl to eye the two other men as Rose watches her go, frowning deeply.

Inside, Andrea finds the trio of men sitting around a small table, staring quietly at one another. They each turn their heads a little at her entrance and watch as she closes the door behind her before approaching where they were sitting, looking between them and furrowing her eyebrows, as though assessing the situation.

“What’s going on?”

The Governor shrugged a little as Shawn rocked himself in his chair and Rick pursed his lips tightly, “Nothing much, really.” He indicated the duo across from him, “Neither of your friends here are much for small talk.”

“We didn’t exactly come here for small talk.” Shawn said seriously, letting his front chair lets return to the floor as he folded his hands on the table in front of him, “We came to discuss what’s happened between our groups.”

“Shawn’s right,” Andrea reached the table and paused between the Anderson patriarch and the Governor, looking between them, “We’ve got to end this fight, too many people have died already for no reason. We should be saving our bullets for the real threat, not wasting them on each other. I know we can solve this if we tried.” She rested her hands on the table top, looking between each of the men slowly, “And that’s why I asked you all to come here.”

Shawn glanced quietly at Andrea as she spoke as Rick kept his gaze on the Governor, his eyes mere slits now, glaring ice daggers at him. When he spoke again, his voice was low and gruff, dangerous.

“We know what you’ve done.” He uttered darkly, crossing his arms over his broad chest, “We’ve heard about the raids and those heads of yours’. What you did to Maggie and Rose.”

The Governor raised a brow, as though surprised by the turn in subject, although he gave no other indication that it affected him, keeping a somewhat neutral expression, “Merle did those things, not me.”

“No, you know exactly what Rick is talking about.” Shawn grimaced at the memory of what Michonne had told them, his fists clenching at the thought of what the other man had done to Maggie and his daughter, eyes hardening into ice as he glared at him. The Governor’s lips quirked at the corners, as though he was somewhat amused as he looked between Rick and Shawn.

“Look, you both obviously know all about me and I know all about you both.” He rested his arms on the table, leaning toward them, “But, see, I don’t care about any of that. We’re here to move forward today.” He smiled a little, brow quirked as he looked between the two men.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside, the two groups had gotten themselves comfortable to wait as their leaders had their meeting. Hershel shifts somewhat uncomfortable on top of an old barrel as he keeps glancing toward the barn door while Daryl eyes the larger, buffer man and Rose leans over in an attempt to see what the other man with glasses is writing in the journal in his lap. Hershel suddenly gets to his feet, turning toward the barn.

“Maybe I should go in there.” He said slowly, making the man with glasses look up for the first time, subconsciously closing his journal so Rose couldn’t see what he was writing while he addresses Hershel, “The Governor thought it would be best if he, Rick, and Shawn spoke privately.”

Daryl turned sharp blue eyes on the man, shifting protectively toward his girlfriend as she leans back in her seat, crossing her arms, “And just who the hell are you?”

“Milton Mamet.” The man said in a somewhat quiet, timid voice as he glanced at the hunter warily, taking note of his size and body structure. Daryl snorted, unimpressed.

“Great, the guy brought his butler along.’

Rose gently nudged Daryl not to be rude as Milton frowned at his course attitude, obviously displeased, “I am not the Governor’s butler, I’m his advisor.”

Daryl quirked a brow slightly, furrowing his brows as though he was confused, “What could he need advice about?”

“Plans, biters.” Milton explained briefly before a faint smile crossed his lips and he glanced away, shaking his head, “Uh, you know, I’m sorry, but, I really don’t feel like I need to explain myself to the henchmen.”

Daryl’s jaw clenched, causing he veins to stick out in his neck as he glared at Milton, “I’d watch my mouth if I were you, sunshine.”

“All right, everyone, let’s just take a deep breath,” Rose put a restraining hand on Daryl’s shoulder, giving him a look that said ‘cool it, now,’ while Milton lifted his chin defiantly, “Let’s at least try and act somewhat civilized while we wait….”

The man who had come with Milton snorted derisively, rolling his eyes, “Yeah, I don’t think that’s gonna be happening, girly.” He muttered, ignoring the glare Rose and Daryl directed at him, “Soon as things go south in there, we’re gonna be at each other’s throats soon enough, trust me.”

He returned to scanning the area around them as Rose glanced at Daryl with a frown while he continued to glare at the other man, his eyes blazing and jaw jumping like she’d never quite seen before. The tension in the air between him and the other man, Martinez, was thick enough to choke a donkey. Rose could practically taste the testosterone in the air and she sighed to herself, looking up toward the sky as she prayed this all ended quickly before one of these guys tore the other’s head off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the Atlanta/Anderson group are busy at work fortifying the prison against another surprise attack while their leaders are meeting with the Governor. Glenn, Alex, and Sheon give orders for the others to distribute weapons and ammo throughout the outer entrances so, if anyone gets pinned down, they have back-ups to defend themselves. Maggie is loading weapons with Michonne as Carl and Christina move a load out to the loading dock while Beth, Anna, and Elijah do the same for the catwalk. Merle stands on the sidelines watching as Sheon and Alex take some ammo out to the cage outside, his arms crossed as he taps his hand blade against his bicep, lips pursed.

“Seems like a waste of time to me,” he snorts, shaking his head slowly, “What we should really be doing is loading some of this firepower in a truck and going to pay the Governor a little visitor. We know where he is right now.”

Anna and Glenn glanced at one another with identical frowns before she turned to address the eldest Dixon brother, “You’re not honestly suggesting we go out to the meeting place and try to put that bastard down, are you?”

“ ‘Course I am,” Merle shrugged, quirking a brow at the young woman as she narrowed her eyes at him while Glenn furrowed his brows deeply.

“We promised Rick, Daryl, and Shawn we would stay here.” Michonne pointed out, earning a snort in return, “Well, maybe I changed my mind, sweetheart.” Merle pushed off from the doorway of his cell and moved closer to where Glenn, Maggie, and Anna were standing with the ammo, “I don’t like bein’ on the sidelines while my little brother is out there in the thick of things. It just don’t sit right with me.”

“And you think I don’t feel edgy having my sister out there, too?” Anna crossed her arms tightly and gave Merle a hard look, “I might not like it anymore than I do having my father out there, but I’m not going to go charging in there, guns blazing, especially if it means putting them and the others right in the middle of it.”

“Anna is right.” Glenn agreed with an uneasy frown, glancing at her, then Merle, “None of them would even know we were coming. Say something goes wrong and one of them gets taken hostage or worse, killed? There are thousands of things that could go wrong.”

“And possibly will.” Anna added darkly as Carl, who had been listening in on the conversation, step forward and faces Merle stubbornly.

“My dad’s strong, he and Anna’s dad can take care of themselves.”

Anna gave Carl a grateful smile while Merle shakes his head, snorting once more, “Sorry, son, but both your dads’ heads could be stuck on a couplea pikes real soon.”

“Hey, don’t you say that kinda stuff to him.” Anna growled, glaring at Merle as she shoved him back from Carl and then jabbed him in the chest, “Look, whether you like it or not, this is not your damn call. Going in there right now is not the right move and none of us are going to take the risk of putting any of them in the crossfire. You want to protect your brother, then you’d best learn to cool your jets, sit back, and let him handle it himself. He’s strong enough to take care of himself.” She turned and grabbed a box of ammo as she stormed out of the common room, leaving the others to stare after her with raised eyebrows. Glenn finally sighed as he picked up his own box, glancing back at Merle.

“Anna is right, we’re not going to risk their lives because you have a trigger finger. This is our decision and it’s final.” He told the older man firmly before he followed the young woman out in the direction of the courtyard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Negotiations are not going all too well between the Governor, Rick, and Shawn, even with Andrea attempting to mediate the situation. She attempts to talk to the three and get them to see how similar they can be in how they lead, but she is mostly ignored as Shawn and Rick attempt to provide a solution to their problem.

“What is this?” The Governor quirks a brow at the map the two pull out and lay on the table between them.

“Our solution.” Shawn says as Rick sits forward and indicates the map, pointing to the river between their camps, “This river here is set up perfectly between the prison and Woodbury. We figured Woodbury could take the west of the river, while the prison takes east.”

“If we set up clear boundaries, we should be able to keep our territories separate.” Shawn sat p straighter, “This way we don’t run into each other and there won’t be any –“

The Governor’s laughter cuts Shawn’s sentence off as he, Rick, and Andrea look at him slowly, frowning together, wondering what could possibly be so funny.

“Neither of you is serious,” he chuckled, looking between Rick and Shawn with an amused twinkle in his eyes, as though he thought this all was some kind of joke, “Doing something like this, it’s not a possibility.”

Shawn frowned deeply as Rick raised his eyebrows and looked back at him, incredulous, before returning his attention to the Governor, “Then what the hell are we doing here? You told us he was willing to talk this out.” He turned on Andrea, who looked between him and the Governor and went to answer when the other man interrupted.

“Oh, I am willing to talk, but the truth, Rick, is that Andrea is in no position to make such offers to the two of you anyway.”

Rick looked disbelievingly at Andrea for a moment, then back at the Governor as he leaned his arms on the table again.

“You see, the thing I’m here today for your surrender.”

Rick raised his eyebrows incredulously, then narrowed his eyes, “Oh, you want us to surrender?” he leaned forward, his voice lowering dangerously, “Then you’d better come and get your damn surrender. If you think we hit Woodbury hard before, then you haven’t seen anything yet.”

“All right, let’s just take it easy.” Andrea spoke up, trying to cool the situation down before it got out of hand. Shawn nodded his head in agreement, “Andrea’s right, there’s no need to fly off the handle. We’re here to settle things, not start a war.”

The Governor and Rick glared at one another for a moment before the governor let out a slow breath and nodding, “you’re both right. Andrea, would you might stepping outside?” he looked up at the woman, who paused and stared at him as though he’d just grown a second head.

“What?”

“Rick, Shawn, and I have a lot to talk about here.” The Governor indicated the duo across from him; Andrea crossed her arms stubbornly, “I’m not leaving.”

“We came to talk to him,” Rick chimed in, glancing up at Andrea, “Alone.”

Andrea looked at Rick for a long moment, as though unable to believe he was actually agreeing with this before she pursed her lips and left as they asked, closing the door behind her, hard. Shawn sighed deeply and frowned at the other tow men, thinking it was a bit unfair that they’d forced Andrea to leave; she had just been trying to help them settle things between their communities before things got out of hand…she shouldn’t have been outed like that. Hopefully he would be able to keep things civilized in here and they could come to a solution all of them agreed with….even as something inside him told him something like that was most definitely not going to be easy.

“So,” Rick was the first to break the silence as he addressed the Governor, “You’re the Governor.”

The Governor’s lips quirked a little, “Yeah, uh, that’s….that’s their term, not really mine.”

Rick nodded slowly as Shawn cocked his head, “Seems you’re quite indebted to your people. And you take your responsibility to them seriously.”

The Governor nodded, “If I don’t, who will?” he inquired, leaning back in his chair once more with another easy smile.

“And what was Merle to you?” Rick cocked his head, curious, “Your lieutenant?”

The Governor hummed, thoughtful, “Hm, something like that. I just know he was helpful when it came to handling Woodbury.”

“A bit erratic, though, wasn’t he?” Shawn inquired curiously, rubbing his face thoughtfully as he eyed the Governor to see his reaction, “Tell me, though, do you blame him for scooping up Glenn, Maggie, and Rose like he did.”

The Governor shrugged a little, “I might just. I mean, they were there and I did try to sort things out, when your group attacked.”

“So it was Merle’s fault, then?” Rick raised a brow quizzically as the Governor chuckled, shrugging once more, “Merle is a wild card, I’ll admit, but he’s effective. He’s good for getting the dirty jobs done.”

“Seems a bit irresponsible to pass on the blame like that.” Shawn frowned at the Governor, narrowing his eyes tightly; he’d always hated when people passed on blame and didn’t take responsibility for their actions. It reminded him of children that didn’t want to get in trouble and blamed someone else for something they’d done to do so. The Governor looked amused, smiling a little.

“Neither of you were lawyers before all this, were you?” he chuckled softly, “No, if I remember correctly, you were a cop,” he nodded to Rick, “And a martial arts instructor.” He glanced at Shawn, who bristled a little at his tone of voice, as though he didn’t think teaching people how to defend themselves was a worthwhile job, a smirk on his lips.

“We aren’t the ones pretending to be Governors, though.” Rick pointed out blatantly.

“I’ve already explained to the two of you, I’m their leader.” The Governor replied coolly as though Rick’s statement hadn’t affected him. Rick shook his head in response.

“No, you’re more like the town drunk who knocked over our fence and ripped up our yard.” He told the other darkly, his expression stoic even as Shawn could clearly see the storm brewing in his sharp blue eyes. “Nothing more.”

The Governor raised his chin a little, as though in an attempt to size Rick up, looking him over carefully with his one good eye before he cocked his head slightly, the same smirk playing at his lips, “Neither of you ever misjudge someone?”

Both men were taken aback by the question, having not quite expected it. Glancing at one another, then back at their enemy, they frowned in reply, wondering where he could possibly be getting at. The Governor sat forward, twining his fingers on the table as he met Rick’s eye.

“Andrea told me about your baby, Rick.” He told him softly, sending an uncomfortable shudder down the man’s spine as his paternal hackles rose. Shawn’s knuckles cracked in his lap as he narrowed his eyes defensively. “Said she could be your old partner’s, but you’re taking care of her like she was your own. And I have to say, I admire that.” He reclined back in his chair once more, still smirking as he gauged Rick’s reaction carefully, waiting to see if he could hit a sore spot and use it to his advantage, “Some…restitution for your own lack of insight…” his words appeared calm, somewhat lazy, but held a hidden edge meant to cut deep, reopen old wounds that were better left alone, “For failing to see the very devil next to you.”

Rick’s expression remained neutral as he lifted his chin slowly, meeting the Governor’s gaze unwaveringly, as though in an attempt to prove his tactic was not going to work on him, “Oh, I can see him, quite clearly.”

The Governor’s smirk seemed to widen a little, something which took Shawn aback sine he was sure he would’ve been disappointed his tactic hadn’t worked. Moreover, Rick’s response seemed to…amuse him. Shawn’s eyes narrowed at this thought and he grit his teeth silently to himself, that bad feeling in his stomach thickening. Just what in the hell was this guy planning…?

Hands drumming on the table drew Shawn from his thoughts and he watched, perplexed, as the Governor gave him and Rick a bright, somewhat excited smile, “I brought whiskey.” He exclaimed proudly as he got up and crossed the barn to retrieve said alcohol, leaving Rick and Shawn to exchange

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I really don’t see a reason why we can’t discuss the issues ourselves while we’re waiting for the Governor and Mr. Grimes to finish their meeting.” Milton was saying just outside, drawing the rest of his small group’s attention as he was addressing Martinez. The Hispanic man snorted and rolled his eyes, obviously not willing to budge as he shot the advisor a dark look.

“The boss said we’re to sit tight and shut up. No need to get cozy with these people.” He jabbed his thumb in Daryl, Rose, and Hershel’s direction, earning an icy glare from the hunter as the young woman crossed her arms tightly, narrowing her eyes. Milton looked about ready to respond when Hershel cleared his throat in an attempt to dispel the tension.

“It’s good this is being discussed, though, that they’re sitting down to talk about it. Especially in light of what happened.”

Hershel’s tone seemed to calm the others down, if not somewhat, as Milton gave the elder man a grateful look, nodding, “I’m sure they’ll work this out in someway. No one wants another battle to happen.”

“Wouldn’t exactly call those battles,” Daryl interjected with a snort, leaning against the side of the barn as he crossed his arms over his chest. Milton eyed the red-neck briefly, then lifted his chin a little in a nonverbal challenge, “Well I would call it a battle and I have.” He indicated the notebook he’d been scribbling in early that Rose had tried to sneak a peek at, “I recorded it.”

Rose cocked her head, curiously, as she peered at the old, worn out cover before lifting her gaze to Milton’s face once more, “Recording our history?”

Milton turned a surprised gaze on the young woman, as though not expecting her to get it so quickly before a smile broke across his face as he nodded eager, “Yes that’s precisely it.” He confirmed, adjusting his glasses as Rose smiled softly in understanding, nodding her head; Milton quickly flipped his journal open, ready to show some of his notes when the sounds of walkers alerted them to their presence, coming from the direction of the old metal food containers just outside the main building across from the barn. Everyone immediately tenses at the sound and Rose hurriedly snatches up her bow and arrows, telling Milton to hold that thought as she followed an armed and ready Daryl and Martinez toward the source of the noise.

The two men reached the area first and stopped to eye the walkers coming toward them; it was a small group, probably not even half a dozen walkers, easy enough to take care of. Daryl and Martinez turned to one another and Daryl motions to the walkers, speaking in a mock polite tone to Martinez.

“After you.”

The other man eyed him suspiciously and narrowed his eyes, lips pursing stubbornly, “No way, you first.” He jerked his gun toward the walkers, urging Daryl to make the first move. Rose exchanged an exasperated look with Andrea as they came up behind the two men and, rolling their eyes, Andrea grabs for her knife and walks purposefully around the two men, grabbing the nearest walker to drive the blade of her weapon into it’s skull while Rose lets an arrow loose, killing another walker just behind her. Daryl and Martinez seemed to regain some kind of common sense as they walked the two women dispatch the walkers before the hunter eyed Martinez, snorting with a somewhat disdainful look on his face.

“Pussy,” he muttered as he moved forward to shoot down the next walker; as though not to be outdone, Martinez squinted his eyes and raised his gun to take his turn. After that, it didn’t take much prompting for the two men to turn what they were doing into a pissing contest, a show of strength. Rose could still practically taste the testosterone in the air as she and Andrea took a step back to watch the two compete with one another before Andrea sighed, annoyed, and headed back for the barn. Rose remained to watch for another couple of minutes, returning her bow to her shoulder as she crossed her arms, intrigued and, mildly, amused.

Ever since she’d been a teenager, Rose had been known as an observer, someone who liked to watch other people. She didn’t exactly know the rhyme or reason behind it, she just knew she liked watching people go about their lives, interacting with others, with nature or the rest of the world. How they responded to certain situations had always fascinated her, especially as she learned how and why people did the things they did. Just like right now, she understood the silly little competition Daryl and Martinez were apart of. Showing off their skills and strength, competing with each other like male animals did in the wild for territory and available mates. It could be amusing at times and, if Rose was being honest, a small part of her, possibly her more primal, animalistic side, found it enduring and something of a turn on. Of course, getting to watch his muscles ripple under that beautiful, sun-kissed skin of his like the waves of the ocean rolling onto shore did not help matters, especially as he so effortlessly dispatched those walkers with his crossbow and that buck knife of his. He didn’t even need to be close to his target; all that it took was a flick of his wrist and that walker went down like a ton of bricks.

Even after the walkers were all taken care of, Rose continued to watch the two men silently, almost amazed at how…calm they seemed afterward, almost like they’d gotten the chance to get out the steam they’d needed to calm down. No one could really say Daryl and Martinez were necessarily friends, not even close, but they seemed better than they were before, like she said, calmer, as Daryl rummaged through the corpses pockets and uncovered a pack of cigarettes the two shared as they talked. Rose’s nose wrinkled distastefully since she didn’t much like the smell those foul little sticks could produce, although she decided to just let it slide for now and let the two men enjoy it while they still had the chance before something else came alone; there weren’t many chances any of them had nowadays in which they could just let go and enjoy something they might have been able to before all this, so who was she to get in their way?

Besides, this could give her the opportunity to sit and talk with Andrea like she hadn’t been able to since they’d gotten separated back on the farm.

With this thought in mind, Rose turned on her heel and headed back in the other direction, following the older woman’s path toward the barn. By the time she found her, Andrea was seated on a bench just outside the barn doors, hunched over with her face in her hands while her fingers twisted into her hair. Rose frowned at her stressed posture, wondering if the situation between their groups was bothering her that much or if it might be something else. She had left the barn quite suddenly while the men remained inside to negotiate peace…maybe they’d kicked her out or something….? Seemed a bit harsh, even for Rick and that psychopath…

“Andrea?”

The blond looked up at the younger woman’s voice as Rose laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, offering a small smile, “How’re you doing….?”

Andrea heaved a deep sigh as Rose took the seat behind her, watching a frown mar the other’s features, causing wrinkles to crease her forehead and the corners of her mouth, “I’ve been better…” she muttered, brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face, her frown deepening ever so slightly as Rose cocked her head, as though silently encouragingly her to continue, “Just with everything going on, this….this fight between Woodbury and the prison, trying to get Rick, Shawn, and the Governor to talk….and then, what do they do…? They kick me out of their stupid meeting.” She let out a short, wry laugh and leaned back into the bench, shaking her head as her eyes were focused on the clear blue sky overhead, ‘I don’t even know what the hell I’m doing here….”

Rose furrowed her brows as she frowned deeply, watching the other woman, “Of course you do….you just don’t believe you do anymore because it was taken from you. You’ve done what you can to try and help to create peace between your community and our group. And if they can’t truly appreciate your efforts, then that’s their loss.”

The corner of Andrea’s lips quirked the smallest bit, as though she didn’t quite believe that as she continued to watch the sky; after a short stretch of silence, she let her head fall back into place as she turned her blue eyes slowly on Rose, gaze cloudy and lips pressed together tightly as though something disturbing had occurred to her.

“Rose….when he had you, Glenn, and Maggie in Woodbury, what did he….do?” she asked slowly, as though she was torn between wanting to know the answer and yet not wanting to know. Rose was almost surprised she’d even been able to force herself to ask the question as she could see the conflicting emotions flaring behind her eyes as Andrea watched her expression; she didn’t miss the way it darkened at the mention of her time as a prisoner in Woodbury, nor the way her eyes flickered away after a moment, her features contorting guiltily as she dug her teeth into her bottom lip.

“The Governor….is a very sick and twisted man, Andrea.” Her voice was barely a whisper as she finally managed to lift her eyes back to the blond’s, eyes watery under a shaky façade; Andrea was sure her heart was breaking as the images of what the Governor could have done to the two woman flew through her mind. Her expression contorted as tears burned the back of her eyes, chest tight and hands shaky.

“What am I gonna do now…?’ Andrea whispered, dropping her gaze from Rose’s almost shamefully, her eyes blurring with tears as she clenched her fists in her lap, “Knowing this….knowing what Philip does, how he really is…I…I can’t go back there.”

A gentle hand touched Andrea’s shoulder again and she looked slowly over at Rose again, still conscious of the broken edge to her gaze even as she tried to appear serious, but gentle, “Andrea, no matter what happens between us, we’re family and you belong with the rest of us. But you should know that if you do decide to join us, that’s final. There’s no bouncing back and forth.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“And just where the hell do you think you’re going?” Anna growled as she stormed across the common area toward Merle, snatching the gun he was trying to pack into a half full duffle bag from his hand; he turned to frown irritably at the second oldest Anderson sister, his lips pressing into a thin line as she glared at him, “If you think we’re going to let you go out there –“

“I don’t need your permission, little girl,” Merle told her in a low, cold voice as he turned his back pointedly on her to stuff a different gun into the duffle bag before him. Anna put her free hand over the bag, stopping him as she watched him with narrowed eyes, “Whether you want our permission or not, we’re not going to let you go. You can’t put them in danger, Merle.”

“None of you exactly have the balls to stop me.” Merle glared at the young woman as he jerked the bag out from under her hand and zipped it closed with more force than was necessary, jerking the gun she’d taken from her hand as he turned away once more to head for the exit. Glenn blocked his way with Alex and Sheon flanking him on either side, blocking the doorway leading out into the courtyard.

“Merle, if you’re going to be living here with us, you need to learn to do it on our terms, not yours’,” Glenn put a hand against the redneck’s chest to stop him, meeting his heated gaze evenly, letting him know neither he nor either of the Anderson men were going to be moved, “Michonne learned to cope with it, so why can’t you?”

Merle shifted his weight from foot to foot, hoisting the duffle bag high on his shoulder as he seized up the three other men with sharp, icy eyes before focusing his attention on the young Asian before him. His jaw was tight, teeth grinding together so hard it was almost audible as the veins in his neck stood out under his pale skin, muscles locked and straining as though he was ready to fight at a second’s notice.

“’Cuz I’ve got sumtin’ valuable out there that bitch couldn’t understand. That’s my brother out there,” his eyes swept the rest of the room, taking in each of the other occupant’s faces; Glenn, Sheon, and Alex all wore the most impassive expressions on their faces Merle had ever seen in his life, like masks fixated over their features to keep their emotions in check, out of sight of the outside world; Anna continued to glare at him like he’d just done the most offensive thing in the entire world, her arms crossed tight over her chest, eyes narrowed into thin slits, knuckles cracking loudly; neither Michonne nor Maggie looked anymore impressed or moved, both of them standing stubbornly on his other side, bodies locked in a frigid stance, their own arms crossed, faces as impassive as the three men’s. Merle’s frown deepened, “What the hell is the matter with y’all?”

“We can’t let you put them in danger.” Glenn told him determinedly, earning a snort in return from the redneck as he returned his attention to him disbelievingly.

“Christ, you need to nut up already, boy,” he told Glenn mockingly, shoving his hand off his chest in annoyance before gesturing back toward Maggie, “So what, you’re just going to pussy out after this guy cops a feel of your woman? What kinda man are you? I’d bet if it wa sone of these guys’ girls, the Governor would already be headless, in both senses of the world.”

Sheon and Alex exchanged dark looks, but otherwise didn’t seem moved by Merle’s words as Glenn’s jaw grit angrily at the reminder of what the Governor had done to Maggie, although it wasn’t enough to get him to move from Merle’s path. The older man seemed to release this as he stepped closer to the Asian until they were practically nose to nose.

“Get out of my way.” He growled lowly, narrowing his eyes and baring his teeth in an attempt to intimidate the younger man. Glenn simply met his gaze without even flinching, lifting his chin proudly as though silently telling Merle he was not going to budge. Merle snarled and grabbed Glenn roughly by the shoulders and shoved him aside forcefully before turning to attack Sheon and Alex. The two reacted immediately, Alex ducking out of the way of Merle’s fist as Sheon caught it in his hand and gave it a sharp twist. Merle cried out in pain and then huffed loudly as the wind was knocked out of him when Alex tackled him backward onto the floor. Alex pinned him down as Sheon trapped his arms to the floor, both baring their weight down as Merle thrashed to get free, growling at the two men to let him go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shawn would swear that his shoes would leave a permanent mark in the floor by the time this meeting ended with how much pacing he was doing, although he couldn’t say he could quite help it at this point. After that story the Governor had shared with him and Rick earlier, the one about the day his wife died in that accident, who wouldn’t be shaken up for Gods’ sake, especially after he talked about hearing that last message from her, wanting him to call her back for one thing or another? It was a tactic to shake him and Rick up, that much was obvious, but that still didn’t make it any less disturbing….the Governor was even more twisted and mentally unstable than Shawn had originally thought, especially if he was so willing to go so low as to rattle two other men he knew had lost their wives in the most horrible ways possible. It was no wonder why Rose, Glenn, and Maggie were so shaken when they were rescued from Woodbury…Shawn shuddered at the thought of what he had done to them and felt his paternal hackles raise out of fear for his daughter. How could a man do something like that…do any of this…? What had this world turned him into…? There was only one answer for that.

A tyrannical psychopath.

Now, Shawn was a very open-minded person; his motto was ‘live and let live’, he could accept a lot of things and believed people were entitled to their own opinions and ways of living, but even he had his limits. He couldn’t care less the color of someone’s skin, their religion (if there was any anymore), sexual preference, etc., if it was what made them happy, then he wouldn’t stop them.

But when the way someone was living negatively affected his family and those he loved, then there was a problem, especially when it became physical. And after what this man had done to his daughter and those of their extended family, he couldn’t say he was too fond of him; this meeting the three of them were having now was in no way, shape, or form swaying his opinion in a positive direction. In fact, this was only solidifying Shawn’s dislike and unease toward the Governor, especially the more time he spent in the same room with him, to the point that his instincts were telling him to put as much distance between him, his family, and this psychopath as was humanly possible.

Unfortunately for Shawn, however, he would need to endure this torture longer until he, Rick, and the Governor reached some kind of compromise.

“You two want to know the truth?”

Shawn paused in his pacing to look over at the Governor as swirled his whiskey around in his glass, tilted easily back in his chair, a twisted smile on his face that sent an uneasy shudder down the Anderson patriarch’s spine. Rick quirked a brow from where he sat on a low wall by the table, his fingers holding loosely onto his own glass; Shawn’s sat untouched on the table. He would much rather keep his wits about him, especially in a situation such as this one.

“I never wanted any of this.”

Rick and Shawn looked at one another as the Governor gestured to the space around them, as though to help make a point, his shoulders raising in a half shrug as he grinned at the other two men, “I was just chosen because there wasn’t anybody else for the job.” He took a sip of his whiskey, taking a moment to savor it before he swallowed, a low, almost entertained chuckle bubbling up his throat, “Those people still think I’m the one who’s going to keep them safe…” he swirled the amber liquid around the glass again, a low sigh slipping past his lips as he watched the movement of his wrist, “They still think….I have a clue of what I’m doing.”

A brief pause in which Shawn and Rick can absorb this information, exchanging silent ideas with one another via eye contact before slowly returning their attention to the man before them. The Governor slowly lifts his gaze back to them, looking from Rick to Shawn then back again.

“I know you’ve both got guns,” he indicated Rick, almost lazily, the smirk still playing at his lips, ‘Brought quite a stash back with you the other day, didn’t you?” he chuckled lowly, a cold, almost mocking noise that made Rick almost visibly bristle.

“My people aren’t exactly combat-tested, you know, not like yours’,” The Governor informed them before either could speak, watching as Shawn put a restraining hand on Rick’s shoulder, obviously sensing his irritation. The corners of the Governor’s lips twitched, “But, then again, I do have more of them, so….” He took another slow sip of his whiskey to let this sink in as well, “If we were to continue this fight, it more than likely will go down to the last man. So, why don’t we just end it.” He leveled his gaze on the two other men once more, “Today, right here, right now.”

Rick and Shawn frowned deeply at the Governor, Rick’s eyes narrowing as Shawn tilted his chin up, half proud, half inquisitive, as though wondering what he could have in mind to end this. The Governor inwardly smirked at the obvious curiosity in their eyes.

“Let’s not drag this on and just….walk away.” He set his glass down on the table and leaned his forearms on the smooth surface, leaning toward them, doing his best to keep his excitement from his face as he regarded them with that same, easy smile from before, “You two have something that I want, just one teeny, tiny little thing that will make all of this go away.”

“We’re not giving up the prison,” Rick told the Governor quietly, voice hard and unyielding, like steel, letting him know he wasn’t going to move an inch. To his, and Shawn’s, surprise, however, the Governor just gave a low, amused chuckle and shook his head slowly back and forth as he leaned back in his chair, “No, no, that isn’t what I’m talking about, I don’t want your prison.” He shot them both a grin, his one good eye twinkling in a manner that put both Shawn and Rick even more on edge, “Really, that place doesn’t sound safe at all, not like Woodbury. I mean, being there, Rick’s lost his wife and you’ve all lost a few other members, haven’t you?” he cocked his head almost curiously, even though he knew the answer. Shawn pressed his lips together.

  
“We won’t be moving on, either,” Rick spoke again, his voice lower, more dangerous, as though challenging the Governor to try and make them leave. He simply chuckled, shaking his head once more.

“No, of course not, that wouldn’t be of much help to me either. Best you two and your group stays where I can keep my one good eye on all of you.” He winked/blinked his eye at the two of them as though to prove a point before the humor fell away from his features, replaced by a more serious expression, “No, I want Michonne. If you turn her over, then all of this will go away.”

Shawn wasn’t too surprised by this request, knowing the Governor had quite the vendetta against Michonne after what she’d done to his eye, not to mention his undead daughter, who he’d been keeping locked away like some kind of animal. Even just the thought of it made Shawn shudder and caused gooseflesh to break out over his skin; he couldn’t imagine ever doing that to one of his kids, no matter how hard he took their deaths…if any of them got bit and turned, he’d like to think he would put them out of their misery as quickly as possible…he would rather they rested in peace instead of suffer having to live walking around as a lifeless corpse.

“Tell me, Rick, Shawn,” The Governor’s voice broke Shawn’s thoughts and he frowned at the other man uneasily, still turning over his thoughts, “If Michonne really worth saving? Is one woman worth all those lives at your prison, hm?” he watched as Rick glanced up at Shawn, who looked silently back at him, conflicting emotions flickering across his features like a movie; the corners of his lips twitched again, seeing he’d managed to at least get a foothold in each of their subconscious, put a little tick in their minds that they wouldn’t easily be able to forget, “You both know I’m right,” he told them smoothly, folding his hands in his lap, almost like he was confident he was going to win.

Silence enshrouded the three men once more as Rick and Shawn considered this new offer, staring at one another as though having a silent conversation, debating on what they should do. The Governor sipped his whiskey slowly, watching them deliberate among themselves, the smirk still playing at the corners of his lips, eye alight. Finally, Rick turned to him once more, his expression hard, stony, like a blank slate.

“You know, I don’t get it,” his voice was raspy, as though he was attempting to keep a tight hold on his emotions, to keep from making himself vulnerable, “You’ve obviously got these big, elaborate plans, like you’re the one who’s going to lick this thing, bring humanity back from the brink.” He narrowed his eyes, almost analyzing the Governor, as though trying to figure him out.

“Yes…you believe you’re going to survive this and bring about a new era for all of us…” Shawn agreed quietly, head cocked as he scanned the Governor closely, silently reading his physical cues, his posture and expressions, as though looking for any sign of a lie, anything that could say the Governor wouldn’t really keep his end of the deal, “So why hold you’re back by going through with some….useless revenge plot? You could put your energy into rebuilding what we once had, get yourself a statue built in your honor one day, instead of wasting your life trying to do something you’re above. You don’t have to go for the revenge.”

The Governor smiled at the beseeching look Shawn sent his way, a knowing look in his eyes as he leaned toward the two again, “The two of you could save your children and everyone you both know and love. It’s your choice.” He leaned back in his chair again, finishing the last bit of whiskey in his glass as Rick let out a slow breath. Shawn eyed the Governor once more, still uneasily.

“How do Rick and I know you’ll keep your end of the deal if we were to give you Michonne?”

The Governor’s smile widened a little, that knowing look still swimming in his eye as he set his glass down once more, “I’ve already told you both, I don’t care about either of you.” With that, he placed his hands on the table and pushed himself back, the legs of the chair creating grooves in the dirt floor as it was pushed backward while the Governor got to his feet, “You both think about it. I’ll give you both two days. We’ll meet back here at noon.”

With another silent look, Rick and Shawn sigh softly together and nod in agreement to the Governor’s request. He smirks once more as he gathered the three glasses together, throws back Shawn’s untouched whiskey, and leads the way out of the barn. He’s gathered Milton and Martinez together by the time Rick and Shawn follow him out and the three head for their truck. Andrea looks silently at Rose with a trouble frown on her face, her eyebrows pulling together as she swept her gaze over the rest of their group before she reluctantly follows the three men and climbs into their truck with them. Rose sighs silently to herself and crosses her arms as she watches the truck disappear down the road with Rick, Shawn, Hershel, and Daryl.

“I really hope you know what you’re doing, Andrea…” she muttered to herself, feeling an uncomfortable tight feeling bloom in her chest as the truck carries the blond further from them….even after that talk, she still….

A hand on her shoulder brought the young woman out of her thoughts and she turned her head to look into familiar icy eyes. Daryl jerks his head in the direction of his bike as the other three men are climbing into their car.

“C’mon Rose, we should be gettin’ back,” he told her in a somewhat gentler voice, the usual gruff edge softer than usual, causing a smile to touch her lips in spite of the tense situation. She nodded in agreement.

“Yeah…I’m coming.” She promised, turning to follow her boyfriend to his bike, only pausing briefly to throw another concerned frown in the direction the truck had gone before she climbed onto the seat behind the hunter. The bike rumbled to life underneath her and she wrapped her arms tight around Daryl’s warm waist, resting her chin on his shoulder as he kicked the stand up and walked them forward, turning the bike back in the direction of the prison.

The wind felt cool against Rose’s face as they picked up speed, hair blowing back out of her face and eyes narrowing against the slight sting as she glanced behind her to ensure Rick, Hershel, and her father were right behind them. The car followed them at a safe distance as Daryl lead their way home, easily navigating the bike down the familiar roads, past walkers and the ruminates of what once had been. Rose let her head lean against the back of Daryl’s shoulder now, watching the abandoned cars and walking corpses pass them by, a frown marring her features at the sight, only just able to hear the snarls and growls of the walkers over the loud rumble of the bike underneath her. It really was sad what had become of their world since walkers had taken over everything….especially in how it had all lead up to what was happening now. Rose wasn’t naïve enough to think the world had been all cupcakes and rainbows before all this had gone down, but with everything that was happening with the Governor and Woodbury….she wondered just how things could have gotten so….difficult...?

Well…having such a psychopath for an enemy probably didn’t help things any. Rose almost laughed to herself at her own thoughts.

“Hey princess,” Daryl’s voice over the roar of his bike caught her attention and she tilted her head up, resting her chin on his shoulder now; he glanced back at her briefly to see if he had her attention before returning his gaze forward once more, “Ya doin’ okay back there? Been quiet.”

Rose couldn’t help but smile faintly at the concern she could hear underlying Daryl’s words and she nuzzled the side of his neck, feeling him tense momentarily at the unexpected gesture before he relaxed once more, his skin warmer than it’d been a few seconds ago. Rose couldn’t help but giggle, the arms around his waist tightening subconsciously.

“Yeah, I’m okay, just thinking about all this crazy stuff…” she sighed softly, her thumb tracing the edge of Daryl’s shirt and brushing the skin underneath absentmindedly. Daryl sniffed, doing his best to concentrate on the road in front of him instead of the gentle caress of his girl’s fingers on his bare skin, “We’ll figure it out, princess, we always do, don’t we?”

“Yeah,” Rose agreed softly, watching as the prison gate came into view around the final bend, leaning her head against Daryl’s, enjoying the feel of his hair tickling her cheeks, “Yeah, we do.” She squeezed his waist softly, smiling softly to herself as they drove through the broke gate and up the path toward the courtyard, Daryl skillfully navigating their way through the walkers that had invaded their field until they reached the safety just beyond the second gate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“So, we met this Governor,” Rick told the rest of the group not ten minutes later when they’d all gathered together inside the common area of cell block C. A few people shifted uneasily as they waited eagerly for their leader to continue, impatient to know what had gone down between him, Shawn, and the Governor during their meeting. Merle was the only one who remained stone faced, leaning into the doorway of his ‘cell’ only half listening as he eyed his brother from across the room for anything that could indicate he’d been injured or roughed up by one of the Governor’s men.

“Was it just the three of you?” Sheon asked as he glanced at his uncle uneasily, pulling his eyebrows together and frowning deeply, as though the very idea of it did not sit well with him. Shawn nodded his head.

“Yeah, it was just us three. He said he just wanted to talk to Rick and I.”

Merle snorted and finally tore his gaze from his little brother, pushing himself upright as he glared in Sheon and Alex’s directions, “I told you assholes we should have gone when we had the chance.”

Shawn sighed deeply at the redneck’s crude behavior as Daryl gave Merle a warning look and Rose frowned at him while Rick cleared his throat to speak again, “He wants all of us gone….dead….” he paused to wet his lips, as though the next words out of his mouth were more difficult to say than he first thought, “He wants us all dead or what we did to Woodbury.” His eyes scanned the group, watching as they exchanged disbelieving looks with one another, gaze staying on Glenn and Maggie longer than the others; Maggie’s face fell in disbelief as she looked at Glenn, who narrowed his eyes in anger, holding her hand tight in his. Rose clenched her hands at her sides, jaw tight, even as Daryl enveloped one of her fists in his bigger one, giving it a tight, but reassuring, squeeze. Rick had to take a minute before he could speak again as he took in the expressions on his family’s faces.

“We’re going to war.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Well, everyone’s take this as well as can be expected.”

Rick turned away from his quiet conversation with Shawn to regard Hershel as he crossed the courtyard toward them on his crutches; he gives the two other men a small smile as Shawn turns away, scratching the back of his head as he shifts uneasily from foot to foot, posture tense and free fist clenched at his side. Rick turns fully to face Hershel, flexing his hands as though he was trying to gather his thoughts as the older man finally reached them. He regarded the two of them carefully, taking in both their hard, conflicting expressions before he spoke again.

“Merle and Michonne seem convinced we should make the first strike. Carol and I think we should go and take our chances on the road.” He paused to let this sink in, watching as Shawn sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Rick nodded slowly in understanding, sniffing loudly, “But, in the end, we’re all in this together.” Hershel’s voice softened, just a little, like a father when he was giving his sons advice, “So if we decide to stay and fight, then that’s that.”

Silence fell upon the trio of men at this statement at which point rick and Shawn were able to gather their thoughts briefly and make the decision they’d just been arguing about not moments before.

“The Governor gave us a choice….” Rick muttered, his voice raspy and quiet, as though he was still inwardly trying to comprehend it all, “He gave us a way out….” He dropped his gaze, missing the quiet, but wise look Hershel gave him, one eyebrow raised slightly in question.

“What does he want?”

“Michonne….” Shawn managed to croak out before he cleared his throat, lifting his face toward the sky as he wet his lips uneasily, trying to push back the images of what the Governor was going to do to the poor woman when he had her in his grasp, “He….he’ll kill her, there’s no doubt about that….” Shawn let his head fall forward, taking a deep breath as though to steady himself and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, “And…even if we do give her to him…he’ll kill us here anyway….”

“But what if he doesn’t?” Rick tried to rationalize, an almost desperate edge to his tone, an unspoken plea as he looked at Shawn, then Hershel, “What if this is the answer?”

Hershel frowned at the news, observing the desperate fire in Rick’s eyes, “Why didn’t you tell them? Either of you?” he looked between Rick and Shawn, thick white eyebrows pulling together. Rick rubbed his face, “They needed to be scared.”

“They’re more than scared, Rick…” Shawn whispered, glancing over at the other man tiredly, fatigue evident on his features, as though he bore the weight of the world on his shoulders, “Who wouldn’t be if they were told they’re going to war…?”

“Well, at least this makes it easier for them to accept it…” Rick trailed off, as though he’d drifted off onto another train of thought, his expression darkening a little as he thought back on everything Michonne had done for them since she had come to the prison. Sure she’d made mistakes, she’d tripped up, she was human, it was bound to happen, but….she’d more than made up for her mistakes…

“Michonne saved your life once before, remember?” Shawn spoke up, turning fully to face Rick now, a deep frown marring his features, “Not to mention Carl’s, from what you told me. She helped us get Glenn, Maggie, and Rose back. Hell, Rick, if she hadn’t’ve come here, we wouldn’t have known any of them were taken in the first place. We can’t just toss her aside like she was nothing. She’s more than earned her place here.”

“I know that.” Rick snapped, glaring at Shawn as though he was the source of all his problems. He almost immediately cooled, however, letting out a deep sigh as he cast his eyes down to his feet, almost shamefully, “I know…”

Hershel observed the two men closely, almost like a parent would his children during a squabble, not quite interfering, yet not totally absent, hoping to see them work it out themselves. He didn’t get involved, but he did ask one, simple question.

“What are you two going to do?”

Rick glanced up a little at the question, then looked slowly at Shawn, who gave him the same empty, lost look he knew must be on his face.

“We….we don’t know…”


	21. This Sorrowful Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo my fellow pack members,  
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all! I hope you enjoy this next chapter I was able to get up in time for the holidays. I know I'm glad for that and I apologize, life outside this site is still pretty hectic, but hopefully things calm down soon so I get back to posting sooner. But, anyway, I hope all of you enjoy your holidays and finish your years on a great note.   
> MY best wishes to all of you this Christmas and I wish all of you a Happy New Year.  
> Your Alpha,  
> ScarletMarieLeaf

The chaos of the whole situation could be felt throughout the entire group over the next three days as they tried to absorb what they thought needed to be done with the Governor. No one else knew the internal struggle Rick and Shawn had to endure with trying to come to a decision concerning the deal he’d offered, except for Hershel; Rick still believed it was best the others were kept in the dark, although Shawn believed this was best left as a group decision, as did Hershel. In the end, the only other ones who would come to know about the deal were Daryl and Rose. Neither is exactly thrilled with it.

 

“Rick, this is just insane….” Rose muttered as she watched Rick pace the length of the RV, rubbing his face anxiously with a trembling hand. Shawn has his mouth pressed into his knuckles as his leg jumps energetically, rocking his recliner as Hershel sighs and Daryl looks between the two other men. Her eyes dart to her father, “You have to know this, don’t you dad?”

 

“Of course, I do…” Shawn sighed himself, chewing his bottom lip, “I know this isn’t right, not even in our current situation…how could it be?”

 

“Because it’s the only way.” Rick interrupts, swinging around again and stopping at the front of the RV to face the other four, “It’s the only way to protect everyone without them knowing.”

 

“You gonna tell ‘em?”

 

“Only after.”  Rick answers before Shawn can even open his mouth, rubbing his face as the Anderson patriarch sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping and head lulling back tiredly, even as Rick ignored him, “We have to do it today, keep it quiet.”

 

“This is still a bad idea, Rick…” Shawn told him darkly, frowning so deeply it caused wrinkles to appear in his forehead, “We both know it….and yet you still have a plan….”

 

Rose leaned forward to listen, folding her arms on the table in front of her as Daryl furrowed his brows deeply, “And what is this plan….?”

 

“We just tell Michonne we need to talk, get her away from the others.”

 

Daryl sighed and leaned back heavily in his chair, crossing his arms and slowly shaking his head back and forth, “This just ain’t us, man.”

 

“No,” Hershel agreed, shaking his on head without taking his eyes off Rick as he stared pacing once more, “No, it isn’t.”

 

“If we do this, we avoid a fight,” Rick said determinedly, as though brushing aside their argument, “No one else had to die.”

 

Daryl exchanged a quiet look with Rose, who frowned at him, shaking her head as though she could read the thoughts going through his head. He sighed deeply, looking down for a moment before glancing up at Rick, almost looking defeated, “Okay…”

 

Rick nodded, somewhat reluctantly, “We’re going to need someone else….one other person.”

 

Rose pursed her lips deeply in understanding as Daryl gave a small nod, “I’ll talk to him.”

 

“No, I’ll do it.” Rick paused in the middle of the RV to look around at everyone in turn once more. Hershel shifts, as though to get up, offering to go with him, but Rick shakes his head, “No. It just has to be me.”

 

“Are you sure, Rick? I could go with you.” Shawn sat forward himself, getting to his feet. Rick shook his head again, “No, I can handle it.”

 

Rose looked quietly Daryl, Hershel, and Shawn as Rick excuses himself and disappears through the door. The four heave a collective sigh and Rose rakes her fingers through her hair, letting her head drop heavily onto the table. Daryl rubbed her arm as he frowned at the other two men, wondering if either of them had a way of stopping this. Neither said anything, although he could sense both were just as uncomfortable about this plan as he and Rose were. Neither of them wanted to go through with something as horrendous as this, not after everything Michonne had done for them, for their group, since she had arrived, even before she’d known them. But….Rick was their main leader….and they wouldn’t be able to change the plan unless they persuaded him first…and right now, he was convinced that this was their best course of action. He would just have to come to his senses on his own…

 

“Well….there’s no use sitting around here doing nothing….” Hershel sighed as he grabbed his crutches and heaved himself up from the bed. Shawn got up as well to help Hershel down the steps as Rose sat up straight, pressing her free hand to her face as she stared sadly out the window, “Michonne had a new idea to try if the Governor decides to attack again…we should help the others get everything ready.”

 

“We’re comin’. Jus’ give us a minute.” Daryl said; Shawn looked quietly at the hunter for a moment, taking in the expression on his and Rose’s faces before he nodded in understanding.

 

“Don’t take too long, okay?” he waited until Daryl gave a small nod of agreement before he turned to help Hershel down the steps and out of the RV. Daryl waited until the door had swung closed behind the before turning toward his girlfriend once more, putting his free hand over the one on the table; she continued to stare out the window as though searching desperately for something, anything, that could tell her how to stop this, eyes glistening faintly with tears. He squeezed her hand tight, rubbing her arm soothingly with his thumb.

 

“It’s gonna be okay, Rose….’ He whispered softly to her, leaning his head to the side in an attempt to get her to meet his gaze, “He’ll come to his senses….”

 

“What if he doesn’t, though…?” Rose sniffed, pulling her hand away from her mouth to wet her lips as she looked at the ceiling, trying to hold back her tears before turning to him, “This is wrong, Daryl….we’re not the kind of people who do something like this, not to someone who’s done so much for us….we can’t give her to that sick bastard…not Michonne. Hell, no one deserves to be handed over to him, not after –“

 

Daryl’s hand was tight around hers’, not yet to the point of being painful, just comforting, “No one does…’specially not ‘er. Not after all she did.” His voice trailed off as his throat tightened with emotion at the memory of what Michonne had done for all of them, for him…for Rose.

 

“Especially me,” Rose whispered, looking sadly at Daryl as a few tears rolled down her cheeks, “I wouldn’t be here today if she hadn’t gone to the Governor’s apartment and found me…” Her free hand covered his, “I wouldn’t be here with you….with our family. I owe her so much.”

 

“We all do.” Daryl leaned toward his girl, clenching his eyes as she leaned forward in turn to press their foreheads together, “I owe her everythin’ for what she did…for keepin’ you alive. Bringin’ you back to me.”

 

Rose clenched Daryl’s hand like it was a lifeline; he was almost surprised by how strong her grip was even with how she was shaking. He opened his eyes to stare deeply into hers’, frowning quietly, his hands tight, but gentle.

 

“We can’t let him do this….we can’t….” she whispered desperately, unable to even bring herself to say the words, “We just can’t….”

 

“We will figure sometin’ out, Rose, we always do.” Daryl reassured her, his voice soft, reassuringly as he moved one hand to her cheek, brushing her tears away with the pad of his thumb, staring deeply into her eyes, letting her see that things would be okay, that they wouldn’t give up, no matter what. “We’ll figure it out.”

 

Rose sniffed softly and nodded her head slowly, earning a small, slow smile from Daryl as he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her. She leaned into the kiss, letting her eyes flutter closed as she allowed herself the chance to just enjoy the moment, get lost in the soft caress of his lips against hers’ while the rest of the world melted away for just a few precious seconds.

 

When they broke apart, the couple pressed their foreheads together once more, their eyes opening slowly to stare at each other in silence. A slow smile crossed Rose’s lips and she nuzzled Daryl, who kissed her cheek and nuzzled her in turn.

 

“We should be gettin’ back out there, before the others start to wonder where we are.” His smile was playful, pulling a giggle from her throat as she nodded, “They’re probably already wondering where we are, making bets that we’re fooling around.” She pecked Daryl’s lips and squeezed his hands as she slipped out of the booth while Daryl chuckled, kissing her hands before they slipped out of his. He smiled, watching her stretch her arms over head and let out a small, satisfied groan as she woke her muscles once more, her shirt lifting just enough that he could see a peek of her stomach under the brim.

 

“You keep showin’ off like t’at and making those noises I like, we might jus’ be addin’ fuel to that fire.” Daryl chuckled, cocking his head as she blinked, looking down in realization before she shyly yanked her shirt back down to cover her stomach, turning pink. He couldn’t help but chuckle, bemused, and raise a brow, “Is someone bein’ shy now? You never had a problem showin’ me anytin’ bafer.”

 

“I’ve always been shy about stuff like this, until I get comfortable around my lover,” Rose pointed out, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of her face, “Besides, when I showed off for you, it was when we had time to fool around.” She reached out to poke Daryl’s nose, giggling when he kissed her fingertip as she started to pull away. “All right, my hunter, let’s not keep the others waiting.” She leaned in to kiss his lips once more, grabbing his hands as he pulled away to pull him out of the booth. Daryl smiles and allows her to pull him back to his feet before following her out of their RV and out into the courtyard.

 

The rest of the Anderson Clan, minus Christina, along with Glenn, Michonne, and Beth, are returning from the front field, which they’d been getting ready for the impeding attack. The Andersons are covered in walker blood from clearing the horde away while Glenn, Michonne, and Beth had been laying spike strips at the prison gates in hopes of slowing their attackers the next time. The couple join Michonne and Rick by the gate, where she’s describing her plan to him, saying they didn’t necessarily have to win, just that they had to make getting to them more trouble than it was worth.

 

“Well, if anything, it could help deter them, even just a little.” Rose smiled as she and Daryl reached them, nodding in acknowledgement to the other woman for her good thinking, even as her stomach twisted sickeningly in her abdomen at the thought of turning her over to one of the most twisted men she had ever met in her entire life. Her eyes slid to Rick at her thoughts and he was smiling faintly at Michonne himself, until his eyes met Rose’s.

 

A look of guilt crossed his features, his eyebrows furrowing and lips turning downward further, causing wrinkles to appear in his forehead. He looked away from her and, rubbing his neck, turned to talk to Shawn as she sighed. Catching her boyfriend’s eye, Rose knew in her heart that doing something like this was going to stay with her for a very long time, just like when she had to take care of her mother.

 

This situation, though, was going to do so much worse to her psyche than anything else she’d experienced before.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

After his impromptu meeting with Rick, and his failed attempt at finding the drugs he’d been looking for, Merle returned to cell block C. No one else was inside except for Christina and Carol, who were looking after Judith and Keith. He left them be, thinking they would just be putting the little kids down for their naps in one of the cells as he climbed the catwalk in the common room to look out one of the windows facing out into the courtyard to watch the others as they went about their business and mull over what Rick had told him.

 

Although he could understand the other man’s position on the issue of the Governor’s offer, the redneck had to admit that he was still surprised he had come to him for help. Sure, he knew how the Governor’s mind worked and he’d done more than his fair share of dirty work, but to think that the man he’d met back in Atlanta decked out in full sheriff deputy uniform, the man who had knocked him down and left him handcuffed to a rooftop to protect the rest of his group, was willing to sacrifice an innocent like this…it was a bit of a shocker, even if it was to protect the rest of his family. Merle hadn’t thought Rick could be as cold-blooded as to do that to Michonne, not even if she was a new member to the group.

 

“Enjoying the view, are you?”

 

Merle started at the voice and turned away from the window; Christina stood on the ground floor, staring up at him with her hands on her hips. He plastered his mask of arrogance and nonchalance over his face so as not to rise suspicion.

 

“Ya’ll certainly know how to keep yerselves busy.” He strolled leisurely along the catwalk, looking as relaxed as though he was just taking a midday walk. Christina shrugged and turned to pick Keith up and place him in the place pen in the middle of the room, where Carol had already laid Judith, so she could work around the common room. Merle watched the two women work for a moment, the faint smirk still in place.

 

“Hey, you got any good booze ‘round this place? Whiskey?” he asked, strolling toward the stairs leading back toward the ground floor, “Hell, I’d even take some vodka.”

 

“Go to hell, Merle.” Carol told him coldly as she set a pan atop the makeshift stove while Christina got together the ingredients for lunch. Merle snickered as he descended the stairs.

 

“Merle,” he turned his head in Christina’s direction as she’d turned back toward him, her brows furrowed, and lips pursed in thought, “Are you with us?”

 

One brow quirked a little at the question, even as the same cocky expression remained on his face and he shrugged his shoulders, just the smallest bit, “Sure.”

 

“I’m not asking if you’re occupying the same space as us, either.” Christina pointed out deliberately, handing Carol a few packets of dried Ramen noodles, “I mean, are you with us?”

 

Understanding ignited in the man’s eyes and he tipped his chin up, meeting her quizzical gaze with his own icy one, “I’m here for my brother.”

 

“Yeah, well, he’s here for us.” Carol looked up from cooking, shifting to face Merle fully, crossing her arms over her chest, “This is about which side you’re on. You need to choose. Now.”

 

Merle paused at the bottom of the stairs, looking Carol over critically as his mask slipped, showing them a glimpse of respect and wonder.

 

“You ain’t the same way as you were back in our first camp.” He observed with mild interest, the smirk tweaking his lips once more, “You’re not that scared little mouse running around anymore, scared of her own shadow.”

 

Christina paused to look over at Carol as she let out a slow, deep sigh, “Wasn’t my shadow….it was my husband’s.” she pointed out in a quiet, strained voice, as though the memory of the man still caused her physical pain. Christina frowned deeply and reached over to put a gentle hand on his shoulder, offering a small smile. Carol smiled faintly herself as Merle observed her quietly, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

 

“Well, you certainly don’t seem scared of nothing anymore.”

 

“Well, I’m not.” Carol agreed, her tone hardening once more as she addressed Merle, turning determinedly back to her work as he chuckled faintly under his breath.

 

“You’re certainly a late bloomer.” He observed, cocking his head to the side. Christina glanced in his direction and then turned to help Carol again as she concentrated on what she was doing. “You could be, too.”

 

Merle snickered, as though enjoying a private joke neither woman knew before he turned away from them and disappeared once more through the open door leading further into the prison.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Outside, Daryl and Rose find Glenn trying to fix a broken pair of gates leading into the Tombs in the back courtyard. The couple asks if they can help before moving in to help Glenn straighten one of the gates back into place. As they work, Daryl asks Glenn if he’s seen Merle around, to which the young Asian goes stoically silent and focuses intently on his task, as though it’s the most fascinating thing in the entire world. Rose takes notice and goes silent as Daryl glances up at Glenn quietly, clearing his throat after a short stretch of stiff silence.

 

“He apologize yet?” he asked, not quiet timidly, although his voice was not quite as confident as it usually was as he observed his companion’s face, “He is sorry, you know, and he’s going to make it right. I’ll make sure he does.” He paused a beat, his eyes never leaving the other’s face, “I know there’s a way to fix it…just need some forgiveness to help it along.”

 

Glenn let out a long-suffering sigh as he straightened himself once more, turning fully to face Daryl with a fire in his eyes that blaze as bright as the sun whenever he thought of the Governor or anyone else who dared to hurt those he loved, including Maggie, “Merle tied me to a chair, beat the shit out of me, and threw a walker at me as though I was live bait. All that, I could call even for, but not….not what he did to Maggie. He brought her to a man who terrorized and humiliated her. She means the world to me and I can’t forgive anyone that hurts her, intentionally or not.” He looked between Daryl and Rose, then back to the hunter, “I’m surprised you could even forgive him for putting Rose in that same situation at all.”

 

Rose frowned as she looked from Glenn to Daryl slowly, watching the different emotions flash across her boyfriend’s face as he absorbed the other’s words, letting it sink in slowly. She knew he was just as angry about what had happened to her as Glenn was about what happened to Maggie, but…this was still his brother….he loved Rose, she had done so much for him, helped him to open up in ways no one else had, but…Merle was still his family….still the one who had been there for him practically his entire life. He couldn’t just….cut him out of his life like he meant absolutely nothing. He wanted to work with him to make things right. Including making sure he fixed things with the other members of this group.

 

After they finished helping Glenn, Daryl told Rose he was going to find out where Merle had disappeared off to and headed inside before she could get a word in edgewise.

 

“He won’t apologize…” Rose glanced over her shoulder from where she stood at the gate leading back into the main courtyard, meeting Glenn’s fiery gaze before he moved it in the direction Daryl had disappeared. “He’s too set in his ways for that…he won’t change…”

 

Rose let her eyes drift back in the direction her boyfriend had gone, and she let out a slow sigh, “I dunno…he might surprise you. Everyone can change under the right circumstances.” She glanced over her shoulder once more, a small, affectionate smile appearing on her lips, “Just look at how far Daryl’s come since the beginning of all this. Maybe, given enough time, Merle could be the same way.”

 

Glenn gave Rose a skeptical look, his brow furrowing with the deepening of his frown, as though he was questioning her sanity, “Pigs will fly before that happens…”

 

Rose shook her head slowly back and forth, “Sometimes you have to have faith for something to work.” She pointed out as she left the small courtyard and headed for the cell block to check in with her youngest sister and find out where her boyfriend had wandered off to.

 

Carol and Christina were in the middle of making lunch when Rose walked into common room; she greeted the two of them, asking how things were going. They told her about their conversation with Merle, watching her brows furrow a little, her head cocking to the side quizzically, as though she was unsure how to take that news. When they were finished, she asked if they knew where he and Daryl had gone. They pointed toward the doorway leading deeper into the prison and she thanked them, kissing Christina’s forehead before she walked through the door into the shadows.

 

Unsheathing one of her swords, Rose carefully made her way through the hallways of the prison; most of it had been cleared, although they still needed to take care of the hole in the prison wall to ensure that no more walkers could get inside, nor the Governor if he decided to try a sneak attack. A few of the other cell blocks were empty, although they were left in chaos, possibly from Merle looking for…whatever he’d been looking for before. Looked like something he considered important, considering he’d torn practically every last mattress in the cell block to shreds. Rose shook her head at the loss, snorting to herself.

 

“What a way to waste resources…” she sighed, shaking her head slowly back and forth as she left the empty cell block to head deeper into the prison. The library, cafeteria, and solitary cells were empty of anything living; the walkers were easy enough to dispatch along her way, just minor distractions along her path. It wouldn’t be until she reached the generator room that she would hear the familiar Georgian twang of the Dixon brothers coming from inside. She moved toward the door quietly, carefully, so as not to startle either of the men within and listened to them go back and forth, her head cocked, curious.

 

Inside the generator room, Rose could hear the brothers talking about Rick, about the deal with the Governor. Merle was saying he thought Rick would buckle under the pressure and not go through with the deal. He wasn’t tough enough for it, not like the redneck himself. Daryl points out that, no matter what he decides, what he says goes. Merle snorts and Rose can imagine him shaking his head slowly back and forth.

 

“Oh man, do you even possess your own pair of balls, little brother?” He chuckles derisively, making the young woman frown and cross her arms, pursing her lips angrily, “Are they even attached to your body, or does your little girlfriend keep them in her purse, hm? You can’t let her run the relationship or sooner or later, she could get sick of you and find herself a guy with an actual pair of their own.” Rose clenched her hands tightly, “Whatever happened to the brother I knew that called people like this sheep? What happened to you while I was gone, hm?”

 

There was a beat of silence, as though Daryl was considering this, then, “What happened….between you, Glenn, Maggie, and Rose?”

 

Merle snorted once more, full of mocking just as before, “Believe me, I’ve done worse.” Rose could practically hear the near prideful sneer in his voice, “All of you really need to grow up and open your eyes, realize how different things are now. I might look like the devil to you people after I grabbed up those lovebirds like I did, not to mention your hot lil woman –“

 

“I told you to quit talkin’ ‘bout her like that!” Daryl snapped heatedly, causing a wave of pride to crash over Rose and pool warmly in the pit of her stomach, especially at the protective/possessive edge to his tone. Rose didn’t want anyone to think she was just an object, especially not the one she was in a relationship with, but that didn’t mean it didn’t affect her when her partner was willing to show others she was untouchable or was protective of her, especially if they were being inappropriate or disrespectful. Daryl knew this, and he never treated her like she was property, he treated her like an equal, his partner. But he still put anyone that tried to take her away or disrespected her in their place, including his own brother.

 

“Wow, settle down, little brother,” Merle chuckled, bemused, entertained, as though this ad been the reaction he’d been looking for; Rose felt anger knot in her stomach once more at the image of his smirk. “I guess I take back what I said earlier, you do have a decent pair. Glad to see you haven’t let that girlfriend of yours’ take the reins completely.”

 

“Shut up, Merle.” Daryl growled lowly; Rose suppressed the flash of warmth that crackled like electricity through her veins in order to focus on what was being said.

 

“Whatever you say, little brother.” Merle chuckled, still sounding way too bemused for her liking, “Anyway, you know y’all are wanting to do the same damn thing I did with those three – y’all want to snatch someone up and deliver ‘em to the Governor in order to save yourselves, just like I did. You can’t just turn your head and pretend it’s not happening anymore, not unless you have someone there to take care of it for you.” Merle chortled, “I guess that’s why I’m here, huh? So I can be the bad guy, do everyone’s dirty work. I guess that’s just how things have to be now, huh?” Rose could picture Merle giving a small, almost careless shrug, as though he’d already accepted this fact, like he knew there was no other path for him except for this one. Rose frowned deeply, furrowing her brows, knowing that just was not right….

 

A stretch of silence passed between the brothers, as though they were both considering this, letting this sink in. Finally, Daryl let out a slow, but deep sigh.

 

“I just want my brother back….”

 

Another stretch of silence. Merle huffed, as though impatient.

 

“Man, get out of here.” Merle told Daryl dismissively; causing Rose to bristle at the thought of him waving his little brother away carelessly. She could hear Daryl shuffle his feet, as though he was reluctant to leave before his feet moved across the concrete floor toward the door. Rose straightened herself, so it wouldn’t look as obvious she’d been listening in, watching his shadow fall across the open door. Before he appeared around the frame; she frowned.

 

A deep, troubled frown marred the man’s features, his eyebrows pulled together, causing a crease in his forehead and in the skin above his nose, his lips pulled together into a tight, thin line. The hand on his crossbow strip was tight enough to turn his knuckles white. Without even taking notice of her presence, Daryl stalked off down the hall, his shoulder tight, pulled together into a single, tight line, the muscles of his back pulled taut with stress.

 

Her own brows pulling together, Rose glanced silently at the door to the generator room, pursing her lips in distaste and irritation at Merle’s behavior, unable to grasp just how he could act that way to his own family. Just because he didn’t get along with the rest of their group didn’t mean he could treat his own brother like that….he could at least try, for Daryl…if it was Rose herself, she would bend over backward for the ones she loved, including every last one of her siblings. She would do whatever she possibly could to ingratiate herself to the group her sibling was a part of, even if she didn’t get along with them, so long as she meant she could be with the one she cared about the most. She should really give that jackass a piece of her mind….and yet…

 

The painful tug at her heartstrings warred with the protective, confrontational side of her, the internal hackles that rose when someone she loved was threatened or insulted, causing her gaze to sweep down the hall in the direction Daryl had gone; she wanted so badly to give Merle the tongue lashing he greatly deserved, but….just the sight of the defeated slump to her boyfriend’s shoulders…she couldn’t stand to see him that way….not like that. Daryl was a strong man, but…she more than anyone knew even had his weak points. He hid them behind a strong outer shield and only let a selected few see past it. The issue with his brother was one of his soft spots. The two had always had something of a wild relationship, something he hadn’t tried to face until this whole thing, until he’d joined their group, met Rick and everyone else. And to see it affect him so dramatically, especially when it hurt him this way…she didn’t like it. It hurt to see him hurting, himself.

 

Casting the generator room door a glare, Rose turned on her heel and hurried after Daryl. She would find him trying to straighten up the mess his brother had left in the empty cell block earlier.

 

“Having a good time…?” she joked with a small smile as she took a few steps into the cell block, her head cocked, hands folded neatly behind her. He glanced up from where he was piling the destroyed mattresses into a pile in the middle of the room, raising a brow slightly as he straightened himself up.

 

“Daddy tell you to come find me?” Rose frowned at the dead tone of his voice, feeling her heart squeeze in her chest. She shook her head as she started to pick up pieces of the mattresses still on the floor. “I came to find you on your own, to see if you found Merle.” She paused to glance at the older man, gauging his reaction as she added what was in her arms to the pile he’d already made, “I heard you and Merle talking.”

 

Daryl didn’t give any indication that he cared she’d overheard, just continued his work like usual; the only indication he gave that the conversation still affected him was the tightening of his lips, which caused his expression to darken, just the slightest bit. Rose looked down for a moment, sighing softly.

 

“He shouldn’t have treated you the way he did, Daryl….and I think it’s really unfair he isn’t trying harder to at least become a part of this group, like you did.” Her voice lowered into a soft whisper that likely wouldn’t have been heard if it wasn’t already silent in the empty cell block. “I know he cares about you….and you care about him, but he should, at least, think about the future. If he doesn’t try to open up more, than he won’t be able to make connections with anyone else. I might not get along with him, but I’d be willing to try and have something of a relationship with him if it meant you were –“

 

“You don’t have to.” Daryl interrupted, turning to face her now; the hard mask melted from his features, expression softening, eyes glistening like ice burgs in the weak Arctic sun. “I couldn’t ask you to…not after what he did to you.”

 

“He didn’t touch me –“

 

“That’s not what I mean, Rose.” Daryl’s voice was softer than usual, no it’s regular gruff tone, no louder than a whisper, which brought Rose up short faster than if he’d screamed at her. He was softer around her, yes, but this side of him, the quiet, sad side…it was really the last thing she expected. He was usually so…volatile and outspoken about subjects that had an effect on him, whether good or bad. But this…it really got to him, more so than anything else possibly had before. And he stared at her with such an intensity, he took her breath away, leaving her even more speechless than she’d been before, especially as she saw the different emotions war for dominance in his eyes, from fear, regret, to guilty anger. “He….he brought you to that lunatic…I want Merle to get ‘long with everyone, but….I get what Glenn feels…jus’ thinkin’ about _‘im_ doin’ what he did, torturin’ yeh…” his accent was thickening as his temper rose. “What he did to Maggie, he coulda done to you and that jus’ makes me want ta trip his little fuckin’ prick –“

 

Rose’s hands cupped Daryl’s cheeks, forcing him to turn to her as she stared deeply into his eyes; he was panting heavily from his rant, eyes ablaze and body shaking with barely concealed anger. Her forehead pressed into his, touch gentle as she rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs, willing away his pain as she kept his gaze. He seemed to relax a little, the icy fire in his eyes simmering down to a light smolder as he leaned warily into her, warm hands encircling her forearms. Silence enveloped the couple as emotion passed behind each of their eyes, an easy flow like current that let the other know how the other was feeling without either of them having to put it into words. After a while, Daryl gently squeezed her arms.

 

“I…I just don’t…recognize ‘im, Rose…” his voice sounded broken, empty, like he’d just lost everything, “He…he doesn’t feel like meh brother…he’s meh family, but….I can’t…can’t forgive ‘im for doin’ that to you…hurtin’ you, putting you in danger like that. Puttin’ all of us in danger.” He squeezed his eyes, “I want ‘im to be my brother again…but I can’t lose anyone, Rick, Hershel…you.” His voice tightened like he was trying to hold back tears, “I jus’ can’t…not you...”

 

“You’re not going to lose me, Daryl.” Rose whispered, kissing him softly, “You know you’re not, you’re not going to lose any of us, because you know each of us are going to put up the best fight we can and beat the Governor. We will figure something out, one way or another, hopefully without having to sacrifice someone else to do it. As for Merle, maybe being a part of our group will help him, just like it helped you.” She brushed her thumbs across his cheeks again, “We just have to give it time and let him adjust. He’ll get used to things and maybe start making connections with the others, too. You know, Christina’s already told me she saw him talking to Hershel at one point.”

Daryl slowly opened his eyes at this news, eyebrows furrowing a little as he cocked his head quizzically, “He was talking to Hershel?”

 

Rose offered a gentle smile, nodding, “Yeah, Christina said Merle didn’t look quite as defensive or cynical as usual, either. That could be a really good sign, he could already be starting to make connections with the group, which is a step in the right direction, especially if he’s talking to Hershel. You know what a good influence he is.” Daryl huffed, bemused, making Rose giggle softly, “Something is going to break through, Daryl, we just have to give it time, okay?”

 

Daryl studies Rose’s features for a moment, probing deep into her eyes before he let out a low, deep sigh and nodded, “ ‘kay.”

 

Smiling softly once more, Rose pressed a gentle kiss to Daryl’s lips once more, “Things will be okay, Daryl.” She whispered, earning a small nod in agreement, a faint smile on his lips as he closed his eyes once more, “I trust you, Rose.” He whispered in turn. She nodded as she rubbed his cheeks softly, “That’s all I ask, my big bad hunter.”

 

He chuckled softly, nuzzling into her hands and sighing softly as he gently rubbed her forearms, “We should finish cleanin’ this up and then go find out what’s goin’ on with the others.”

 

Nodding her head in agreement, Rose pressed another gentle kiss to Daryl’s lips, “It shouldn’t take too long. We can pile all this in one of the cells and I can see if some of the other girls and I can get these mattresses back in one piece, all right?”

 

A playful smile tugged at the corners of his lips, “You never give up, do ya?” Rose cocked her head a little, bemused, while his expression softened, “But…that is one thin’ I do love about you, ya know. That fightin’ spirita yours’.”

 

Rose couldn’t suppress the giggle that bubbled up from her throat, “Daddy’s usually called me an otter, for how easily I can roll through situations.” Daryl cocked his head a little, his eyes sparkling a bit with interest and understanding, “Like a sea otter? The ones that play and roll in the waves?” he whispered, earning a bright smile and nod from his girl, “Exactly. He says I’ve very much like one of those playful otters that just rolls on its’ back and goes with the waves, no matter how bad the storm. It’s what’s helped me through life, through everything….but I don’t think I’m the only one. My whole family seems like that. Everyone. We’re all resilient and we’re not going to give up. We’ll find ways to do things, even if it might seem impossible. We just have to remember to keep that otter spirit,” she pressed a hand to his chest, “Right in here.”

 

Daryl couldn’t keep the smile from his lips as he nodded in agreement while she brushed the hair from his face, “Now, c’mon my sexy hunter, let’s get to work.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

By the time the couple finished cleaning up the chaotic cell block and returned to the rest of their group, it was to find that Rick had, _finally_ , seen the light and realized just how bad the deal with the Governor really was. Relieved, Rose listened to her father, Daryl, and Hershel talk about their next plan of action, feeling her heart raise little by little as the knots in her stomach eased and faded; well, until she took that moment to look around the room and noticed that, while the group that had been helping Michonne out in the field were now inside the cell block resting, Michonne herself was nowhere to be found. Feeling her heart sink once more, Rose broke off from the group to ask a few of the others if they’d seen her; the young woman was almost sure her heart sank out of her body and through the cold cement floor when Christina told her Merle had asked Michonne to help with a walker problem down in the tombs.

 

Telling her younger sister that she was going to go help the two, Rose took off out of the cell block into the hallways of the prison as fast as her legs could take her; this couldn’t happen, not like this, not now. She couldn’t let Merle do this, not after Rick had finally woken up. He wanted to look out for his brother, yes, but something like this wasn’t right. This wouldn’t solve their problem with the Governor, not by a long shot, he was just too twisted to go for something so clean cut. No, he was working some kind of angle; he had a grudge against Michonne, but he wouldn’t let their group go free without some kind of snag either. He would find a way to get rid of them, if he could, maybe mow her, Daryl, Hershel, Rick, and Shawn down while they were exposed and out in the open. And what he would do to the rest of their group…Rose shuddered at the very thought, pushing it to the back of her mind. No, she couldn’t let that happen, not like that, not to her family. Not to any of them.

 

When she reached the tombs, the bodies of several walkers lay on the floor with their heads chopped in half in pools of their own thick, tar like blood. Rose didn’t even slow down as she ran past them, searching frantically through the nearby rooms to find the two, hoping and praying she wasn’t too late. Thankfully for her, though, luck to be somewhat on her side; she would find Merle back in the generator room with an unconscious Michonne, who he was in the process of tying up with a length of wire when she arrived.

 

“Merle, stop!” she stepped around the doorway, holding her hands out complacently when he tensed and whirled to face her. He furrowed his brows, frowning deeply as he shifted slowly, cautiously, in order to fully face her. “I know what’s going on, Merle, I’m not going to snitch, Rick’s already told me what’s going on. But you have to know he’s changed his mind. We can’t do this to Michonne there has to be another way to settle things with the Governor.”

 

Merle’s expression seemed to relax, just the smallest bit, before an amused smile spread across his lips and he slowly shook his head back and forth, “I knew Officer Friendly didn’t have the balls to go through with this. Guess it’s a good thin’ he asked me to do it for ‘im then.”

 

“Merle….” Rose took a few cautious steps forward, still holding her hands out in front of her, never taking her eyes from his face, “Please…you don’t have to do this. You don’t….we can find another way.”

 

“This is the only way, girl.” He responded tartly, as though completely convinced his way was the absolute one and only way. “Unless you want t’at big happy family’a yours’ all obliterated and I don’t know about you, lil girl, but I’m not going to let that happen to my little brother.”

 

“Merle, just think about it.” Rose said softly, compellingly, hoping and praying with all her might that she would somehow be able to convince this stubborn, thick-headed man that what he was going to try and do just was not worth it, “You have been the Governor’s right-hand man for months, you more than anyone know how his mind works, how he plans and strategies, how he handles enemies, can you really say that handing Michonne over is going to guarantee the rest of our safety? Can you look me in the eye and, honestly, tell me that as soon as we hand her over to that mentally unstable, psychotic bastard, that the rest of us will be safe? Because I can tell you, Merle, that within the short time I’ve known him, that I know the Governor is not the type of man to go for something as simple and dry as that. His mind is twisted…he’s plotting something a lot more sinister than just taking Michonne in exchange for our safety. Are you really willing to risk Daryl’s life for something that you know is not going to work?”

 

Merle was silent as he scanned Rose’s face, as though seriously considering her words before a lazy, somewhat tired smile crossed his lips, “You really think you know everything, don’t ya, girl?” Rose frowned at him, slowly lowering her hands once more, brows furrowing somewhat in confusion, “This is my chance to save Daryl.”

 

Rose frowned at him, searching his features quietly, expression softening in understanding, “Not just him…the rest of us, too….but, you…you could save _all_ of us. Just please, don’t do this…”

 

He gave her a faint smile before his eyes slid over her shoulder as there was a low, feral snarl; Rose whirled around to find the source of the noise, her hand falling instinctively to her waist for her swords. Unsheathing her sword, Rose swung it in an arch and beheaded the walker, which fell limply to the floor. Sighing to herself, he young woman pulled out her handkerchief to clean her sword off and started to turn to face Merle once more when pain suddenly exploded through the back of her head. Black invaded her vision and her body slackened, her legs giving out under her, sending her crashing to the floor; over the sound of her sword clattering beside her, Rose could swear she heard a quiet, somewhat apologetic voice come from overhead, Merle’s face fading out of focus as she lost consciousness.

 

“Sorry girly, I gotta do this…you’ll understand one day.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Daryl was the first of the others to notice the trio’s absence not long after Rose had run off to stop Merle. Upon noticing his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen, Daryl went searching for her in the cell block and then out in the courtyard while Shawn and Rick were trying to figure out a new plan. When he got back, Shawn took notice of the deep lines in his forehead, caused by the hard press of his lips and the pull of his eyebrows set over his eyes; the Anderson patriarch cocked his head, curious.

 

“Daryl, is something wrong?”

 

The hunter glanced up, clutching the strap of his crossbow, suddenly looking anxious, “Can’t find Rose…nor Merle or Michonne….”

 

This pulls Shawn up short and he glances at Rick and Hershel, who’ve stopped in their conversation to listen, frowning together as they exchange dark looks. They’re all thinking the same thing. Shawn turns back to Daryl, frowning deeply.

 

“Where was the last place you saw Merle, Daryl? No doubt Michonne and Rose are where he is.”

 

Nodding his head in agreement, Daryl motioned for the others to follow him as he stalked off in the direction of the tombs. Telling Hershel to look after the others while they took care of things, Rick hurried after Shawn and Daryl, hoping they wouldn’t be too late in stopping Merle before he went through with the plan.

 

“Said he was looking for drugs in here,” Daryl muttered as he led the two through the tombs in the direction of the generator room, feeling his insides twist the longer he did not know where his girlfriend was, even though he knew Merle wouldn’t intentionally do something to hurt her. At least, he hoped….his brother had been known to not exactly been normal to others aside from him…Daryl’s heart clenched painfully at the thought.

 

Trying to distract himself from the thought, Daryl told the others about how Merle knew Rick would change his mind about this plan. Rick seemed amused, as he told Shawn and Daryl that Merle had predicted he would end up backing out in the end. Shawn squeezed his arm, promising the other man that there was nothing wrong with changing his mind, earning a faint, but grateful smile in return as they approached the generator room. Daryl frowned quietly when he noticed the door was closed.

 

“That was open earlier….” He pointed out, earning twin frowns from his companions, who exchanged a quiet look. Shawn moved forward first, immediately grabbing for the doorknob, his paternal instincts telling him something was off. He had to make sure his daughter was all right.

 

Pushing the door open, Shawn swept his gaze over the room before looking down at the floor; his heart dropped when he saw her limp body laid out on the floor, one of her swords and her handkerchief laid out beside her, the blade of her weapon still stained with walker blood.

 

“Rose!” Shawn dropped down to his daughter’s side, gently cradling her head as he lifted her off the floor. Daryl was immediately at her other side, sweeping his gaze hurriedly up and down her body to check for any walker bites or scratches. Rick knelt next to Shawn, frowning worriedly as he gently shook Rose, “C’mon baby girl, wake up, please.” He whispered, desperate.

 

A faint groan fell from the young woman’s lips as her face scrunched, body arching with a sharp intake of breath while her eyes fluttered open. Shawn and Daryl sighed in relief.

 

“Daddy…Daryl?” Rose whispered as Shawn carefully sat her up, letting her lean back into his arm for support.

 

“Are you all right, Rose?” Rick cocked his head, watching Daryl gently cup her face and turn her head side to side to check for any injuries, “What happened?”

 

Rose smiled reassuringly, “I’m okay, I wasn’t bit or anything.” She reached a hand back to rub her head, which was just beginning to throb from the blow she’d been dealt earlier, “Christina told me Merle had brought Michonne to the tombs under the pretense of clearing out walkers….I tried to stop him, but then there was a walker. He knocked me out while I was distracted killing it….”

 

“Well….you don’t look any worse for wear…” Shawn looked relieved, as did Daryl, even as he frowned, glancing at Rick and Shawn, “You should’ve told us about this, though, Rose…please try to be careful next time.”

 

Nodding her head in agreement, Rose accepted her father’s help up as the four got to their feet, “We should really be worrying more about Michonne, though…Merle did take her.”

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Rick started toward the back of the generator room, where there was a door leading outside, “I’ll go out and find them.”

 

“Man, you can’t track for shit.” Daryl stopped him, moving between him and the door, “I’ll go.” Rick frowned, but then nodded, “Then we’ll both go.”

 

“No,” Daryl shook his head, “Someone needs to stay behind, jus’ in case they come back, to look out for the others.”

 

“Someone should at least go with you, though.” Rose pointed out, gently escaping her father’s hold, “I’ll go.”

 

“Rose…” Daryl gave her a somewhat exasperated/worried look, but she shook her head before he could start, “Don’t, Daryl. I’m going with you whether you like it or not. I can’t just let sit back after getting so involved. I already failed once more to help, but I want to keep fighting for Michonne, and you.”

 

“Rose….are you sure you’re up to that?” Shawn cocked his head a bit, watching his daughter worriedly; she nodded, “I’ll be fine, daddy, really. I want to help” she turned her gaze back to her boyfriend, “Please Daryl...”

 

Daryl frowned at her, furrowing his brows, “Okay…but, you have to tell me if you start feeling sick or anything like that, got me?” She smiled and nodded in agreed, gratefully taking her fallen sword from her father’s hand and returning it to its sheath.

 

“Please be careful out there, you two.” Shawn told the with a faint smile. The couple nods and leaves through the outer door; Daryl immediately finds two pair of footsteps leading away from the prison and the two disappear into the forest. Rick and Shawn watch them go, then pull the door closed as Rick turns to Shawn.

 

“C’mon Shawn, let’s go back to the others…I have something I want to say.” Rick muttered seriously, turning to head back into the prison. Shawn nods quietly, cocking his head a bit, curious, as he follows the other man without argument, wondering what he could be thinking.

 

The Anderson patriarch would get an answer to his question not ten minutes later, when the majority of their group had been gathered into the inner courtyard. Everyone seemed a tad confused, wondering what could be going on and asked Shawn if he knew. He could only shake his head in response since he was just as lost as they were. Rick waited until they were all gathered together before he began.

 

“Shawn and I met with the Governor to try and work something out…” he shifted uneasily, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans, “He offered us a deal...he said he would leave us be if we handed over Michonne…” Rick sighed slowly, “Shawn…didn’t like the idea, but…I considered it….to try and keep all of us safe. But then I changed my mind.” Shock passed through the group, leaving a few people to exchange looks, although they remained silent in order to hear the rest of Rick’s speech. “Unfortunately, Merle took Michonne to fulfill the deal himself….Daryl and Rose went to stop him and…I’m just hoping it isn’t too late.” Rick rubbed his face, looking remorseful, “It was wrong of us not to tell you…I see that now and I’m so sorry. I made the wrong call…Now I see that, what I told all of you last year, that first night after the farm…things can’t be like that anymore. The things we do, or are willing to, the things that make us who we are, that can’t be my call anymore. I couldn’t possibly sacrifice one of our group for the greater good, because I now know that _we_ are the greater good. All of us here, we’re the very reason that we’re alive. It’s all of us, not just me. What happens to all of us in this life and death situation…it isn’t up to me. I won’t pretend to be your Governor. Whatever is decided, is decided by all of us. We all decide whether to stay or go. We stick together as a group, a family. We will take a vote. We can stay here and fight or we can leave for somewhere safer. That’s all our choice.”

 

And with that, Rick swept his gaze quietly over the group, nodded once, and then strode out of the courtyard, leaving the others to exchange more looks with one another. Shawn looked at Hershel, who gave a faint smile in understanding as he watched Rick go; the Anderson patriarch looked after his friend as well, crossing his arms before him quietly.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

After leaving the prison, Daryl and Rose track the footprints to a roadside, where they find Michonne just finishing off a pack of walkers by herself. When asked where Merle was, she told them he’d let her go and that he was off doing something on his own; around their relief, the couple still felt apprehensive and worried, especially since they didn’t know what Merle could be up to. Rose thanked Michonne and started to follow after Daryl, who told her not to send anyone after them as they hurried off together. Michonne watched the two go, sighing softly to herself.

 

The tracks Merle had left behind would lead Rose and Daryl to the feed store where they’d had their meeting with the Governor and his men not three days prior; the area was in chaos, filled with walkers chowing down on less than a dozen dead men, a few of which the couple recognized as the Governor’s men. Rose followed Daryl through the chaos, dispatching with a few walkers that came their way as they continued deeper through the feed store, keeping their eyes peeled for Merle. The two splits at one point so they could cover more ground, although they both remained within shouting distance just in case one of them needed back-up. With an arrow notched in her bow, Rose moved carefully around the still feeding walkers, scanning the field quietly until her eyes landed on one walker in particular that caused her heart to drop.

 

Feeding on the body of the boy, Ben, from the group Carl had saved from the prison tombs was a walker in an old, tattered wife-beater, with a clear bullet wound in his back, jutting outward, like he’d been shot through the chest. She numbly lowers her bow and arrow to her side, swallowing thickly.

 

“Merle…” the voice behind her made her turn and she felt her insides twist sickly at the broken look on Daryl’s face as he stares at the walker sadly. Despair twists his face, tears gathering in his eyes as his bottom lip quivers with barely concealed grief. Merle growls from behind Rose and she glances quietly back at him as he stumbles to his feet, almost tripping over Ben’s lifeless body as he moved toward them. Daryl let out a faint, heart-wrenching sob and Rose glances between the two, holding the hand holding her arrow toward Daryl, who begins to shift from foot to foot, as though he was ready to attack.

 

“Daryl, don’t…” Rose whispered sadly, trying to hold a hand out to hold him back, to tell him she would handle it as Merle tried to grab her; gently shoving her out of the way with his shoulder, Daryl shoved one of his forearms up into Merle’s throat, pushing him backward as he snarled and growled, snapping his gaping maw just inches from his face. Daryl continued to sob as he pushed Merle over onto the ground, pinning him down with his hips and grabbing for his buck knife, which he started to stab repeated through his pale, decaying face, even when he stopped moving. He only stopped when the grief became too much, and he shoved himself off his fallen brother to collapse on the grass, where he completely broke down into tears.

 

Unable to move or do anything further, Rose could only watch with a heavy heart as Daryl had put the last bit of blood he had down for good, feeling tears behind her eyes as she watched him stab him repeatedly out of anger before finally collapsing into a sobbing pile, staring in misery at what was left of his brother. Dropping to her knees beside him, Rose set her bow and arrow side, pulling her boyfriend into her arms to let him know she was there to lend him support however she was able. He leaned into her, turning his head to bury his face into her chest, his body wracked with sobs. Rose held him close to her, rubbing his back slowly as her eyes strayed back to Merle’s corpse laid out on the ground in front of them, a few small tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

Despite his faults and his mistakes, Merle still did have his good qualities, just as his brother; he was loyal and smart, strategic, he could be helpful…given the chance, he really could have found a place in their group one day, just as Daryl had. He could have been a part of their family…his attempt to go after the Governor and giving up his life in the process showed just how well he would have fit in. Unfortunately, however, he wouldn’t be given that chance…not after this…and that…that would always be the real tragedy…


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo my fellow packmates,
> 
> Just a quick word, this chapter is going to end up being kind of short compared to many of my other chapters and I'm sorry, but there are parts in this episode the Andersons are not involved that I had to cut out, making it shorter than it should be. I apologize greatly for that and I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed, that was not my intention, at all, really! I do my best to give you the best ever quality I can and I apologize if any of you ever feel like I give you anything less. I'm doing the very best I can to give you all a good story that I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> And I promise, the next chapter I put up will be a lot longer, especially since I know the Andersons will definitely be a lot more involved in the story. 
> 
> Anyway! I will let you all get onto the story because I know that's what you're really here for, not my ramblings. SO, please go ahead and enjoy!
> 
> Signed, your alpha, ScarletMarieLeaf

The days following Merle's death has a last effect on more than just Daryl; although he hadn't been very close with anyone aside from his brother, his sacrifice was still greatly felt by the rest of their group and it was a great factor in helping them decide how to best handle their situation when it came to the Governor. They wouldn't let the same thing happen again, not like to Merle; they wouldn't let another of their own be hurt by that man's hand, not if they could help it.

 

As soon as the decision was made, the group began packing their things and loading up their cars; it didn't take long either, which made the process a whole lot easier, not to mention faster. Not a trace of them would be left behind for the Governor or his men to find.

 

The Andersons' RV was packed with most of the supplies and food, including a lot of their ammo and guns, although each member of the group was allowed one gun and a couple rounds to carry on them for emergencies. Although not even this was enough to satisfy those who opposed the plan. Although, truthfully, there was only one person in the group who really disagreed.

 

"Carl." Rick tried as he was loading one of the cars, reaching out to stop his son as he went past. Carl yanked away from him, his hands full with a heavy duffle bag he carried over toward the truck; Shawn pushes a tote into the back of the car Rick is loading, looking after the young man quietly for a moment.

 

"Just give him time, Rick, he'll get over it." he tried to reassure him with a small smile, cocking his head; Rick heaved a heavy sigh, "I hope so....I don't think I've ever seen him so mad...."

 

"Everyone reacts differently to given situations...." Shawn looked over to where Carl was handing the duffle to Sheon as he stood in the bed of the truck, "It just depends on the person, really...like how he handled things with Lori...he kinda shut down for a while to cope with it. Rose had to put her mother down after she turned and she still carries the guilt, even today." His eyes flickered toward the RV, were all three of his daughters were organizing the supplies in the compartments at the base of the vehicle. Rick nodded slowly.

 

"I guess it's just...easy to forget they're still so young sometimes....still just kids in their own ways...." Rick sighed, earning a small nod of agreement from Shawn, who gave him a small smile, squeezing the other's man's shoulder tightly for a second before he turned to head back into the prison.

 

As the Anderson patriarch disappears inside once more, his eldest daughter looks over her shoulder to where her boyfriend sits by his motorcycle in a corner of the courtyard, still mourning his brother's loss. Rose can feel an ache deep in her chest at knowing how much he was hurting, after having just lost the last blood he'd had; it would take time for his wounds to completely heal and for him to get over Merle's death, but It was still difficult...if she was in his shoes, Rose wasn't sure how she'd be able to cope...but, then again, Daryl's strength in the face of adversity was one of the things she loved about him, even if she hated to see him suffer the way he was...but what could you really say or do for anyone in that given situation except be there for them and give them support and comfort when they needed it most? It didn't feel like enough, not for something like this....but if it was what he needed most right now, then that was what Rose was going to do for Daryl. She would do her damnest for that man if it meant helping him and making him happy.

 

"Hey, Rose." Her sister's voice drew the young woman from her thoughts and she blinked, turning to face the youngest of the Anderson children, who gave her a gentle smile; she returned it half-hearted, cocking her head, "It's going to be okay, sis. Just give him time."

 

Giving a small nod, Rose glanced in Daryl's direction once more, smiling faintly as she watched Carol pull Daryl to his feet, "He's on his way already." she sighed softly, feeling some of the pain leave her chest at knowing he would be all right as Christina squeezed her shoulder tightly, "Yeah, he is. Now c'mon, let's finish getting ready, it's almost time."

 

"Yeah...."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The prison is left silent and emptier than it had been before the Andersons had first arrived the previous year; while a majority of the building is left to the dead, cell block C is barren, completely abandoned like before. The only things left in the courtyard outside are the makeshift shacks the Andersons had erected during the winter and a few odds and ends; a few small bleachers and metal tables, etc. The low growls and groans of the walkers that invaded the yard echoes in the quiet air as they stagger about, staring out at the world with dead, decaying eyes, only interrupted by sound of approaching cars in the distance.

 

The vehicles turn the final corner sharply and the men riding in the back of the Jeep in front fires a grenade launcher right at the first guard tower at the entrance, which explodes in a burst of bright oranges, angry reds, and blinding yellows, concrete, glass, and metal flying in every direction, showering down on the vehicles that go past. The Jeep pulls far up into the yard and comes to a stop halfway up the path leading to the courtyard, another grenade piercing the second guard tower as the .50 caliber machine guns mounted on the tank behind the first car mow down the remaining walkers that infest the yard.

 

"Move out!' The Governor orders as soon as the last walkers is down, pulling himself out of the Jeep with Martinez and Shumpert on his tail, each armed with their own guns; the rest of the soldiers, mostly made up of ordinary members of Woodbury, clamber out of the rest of the cars and follow the three toward the gate into the courtyard. They check the entire area for any sign of the prison group and, upon finding no trace of them, the Governor leads the charge into cell block C, which is quickly determined to be abandoned as they can find neither hide nor hair of their enemy. This prompts the Governor to believe they might be hiding deeper in the prison and insists on splitting up the group in order to investigate the tombs, ordering Martinez to take a group through the door at the end of the cell block while he leads a group himself through the entrance in the common room.

 

Armed to the teeth and wielding a flashlight to light their path, the Governor leads his group into the shadows of the prison corridors, listening and watching carefully for the first sign of danger, the snarl of a walker, a shadow that didn't belong to one of his own that could indicate the prison group was waiting to ambush them. So far the sound of his men's shoes moving over the concrete floor and the quiet rustle of their clothes is the only thing that greets his ears, the silhouettes behind him catching the corner of his good eye as they make their way down each corridor, peering around every corner carefully. At one point the Governor's group convenes with Martinez's once more and he reports taking down some walkers at the south end of the prison, but nothing else.

 

At that moment, the sound of something exploding rent the air as smoke and bright lights begin to fill the corridor, followed by bright, flashing red lights as alarms blare throughout the prison; panic immediately erupts throughout the soldiers as they're left partially blind and exposed, causing they to begin to disperse in an effort to save themselves while the Governor orders them to stand their group, although his voice is soon drowned out by the loud groans and growls of walkers that had begun to appear from all sides. Forced to retreat, the group takes it's only escape route back to cell block C and out into the courtyard, where they are ambushed by Glenn, Maggie, Alex, Sheon, and Anna, all of them dressed in riot gear as they open fire on the retreating group. The invading soldiers are forced to hide behind some overturned tables and the bleachers until one of them decides to cover the rear so they can make a break for their cars. Allan tries to return fire with one of the machine guns, which, he learns with dismay, has been jammed, and has to duck out of sight to avoid the gunfire as the cars pull hurriedly out of the yard, the Governor's jeep bringing up the rear this time as he's reluctantly pulled away by Martinez. Not too long afterward, Rick leads his group out of the prison, looking after their retreating foes as Maggie calls down to him.

 

"We do it?"

 

Shawn gives the group a thumbs-up, "We did it! C'mon down here!" he yelled, indicating for the come down as the others hurry toward the gate.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Hidden in the nearby woods, Hershel, Beth, Carl, and Christina silently watch the battle commence, only breathing a sigh of relief when they see the Governor and his men retreating, although Carl is still less than having to sit out on this one. His anger and frustration with the situation is short-lived, however, as one of the Governor's men, a young teenage boy no older than Elijah, stumbles across the group; Carl draws his gun on him, making the teen freeze and stare at him with wide, frightened blue eyes.

 

"Woah, whoa, whoa, don't shoot!" He pleaded in a shaky, desperate voice, whipping his head in Hershel's direction as he carefully stepped out to stand beside Carl while Christina and Beth carefully kept themselves hidden.

 

"Drop your weapon, son." Hershel said calmly, indicating the gun; the boy gulped and nodded, "S-Sure...." he took a few, unsteady steps forward, holding the gun out toward Hershel and Carl, looking between the two as he tried to steady his breath, "H-here...ta-take it..."

 

A gunshot rang out in the quiet air as Carl took his shot, slowly lowering his gun as the teen dropped to the leave strewn ground; Hershel and the girls tensed and looked slowly at the boy, then at Carl, who didn't even turn in their direction as he headed for the cars, leaving the trio to exchange quietly disturbed looks among themselves.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Upon returning to the prison to discuss their next plan of action, the excitement in the air is palpable among the survivors, even though they know this is only the beginning. They've won the battle, but not yet the war.

 

"We should go after them." Rick said once everyone had been gathered together again, looking around at the assembled group, "Finish this so they never think to attack us again."

 

"This is finished, though," Hershel argues gently, frowning worriedly at the thought of any one of them getting hurt if they decided to push this. A few of the others nod their heads in agreement, pointing out that the Governor and his men had hightailed it out of here as fast as they possibly could; this, however, was not enough to pacify Rick, nor Daryl.

 

"They could regroup, given the chance," Rick argued, "And we can't take that chance. Knowing the Governor, he's not going to stop anytime soon."

 

"He's right," Daryl agreed, already slinging his crossbow over his shoulders while the others nod in agreement.

 

"They both are," Maggie and Anna piped up, "We can't keep living like this."

 

"So, we're taking the fight to Woodbury." Rick said, as though that was the final decision, even as Michonne pointed out they'd barely gotten out of Woodbury the first time. Rick shakes his head, "I don't care, I'm not taking the risk."

 

Everyone gives a small nod in agreement before Rick indicates they should head inside to check on everyone else before they headed out; the rest of the group is already unpacking and getting comfortable in their cells once more. Carl, though, is waiting for his father to come back into the cell block so he could talk to him directly.

 

"Hey dad." he greeted as Rick leads the group inside, "I want to go to Woodbury with you and the others."

 

This pulls Rick up short as he turned fully to face his son, giving him a stern look, "Carl...."

 

Carl frowns back at him, as though already anticipating what he was going to say, "Dad, I did my job out in those his woods, just like you guys did in here. I took out one of the Governor's soldiers." he puffed his chest proudly at admission, even as Rick cocks his head in surprise and Hershel frowns deeply, still looking uncomfortable with the situation earlier.

 

"One of his soldiers?" Hershel sighed, shaking his head as he looked slowly at Rick, "He was just a kid running for his life. He just stumbled across us."

 

"No," Carl argued, frowning, "He drew on us."

 

Rick looks slowly between Carl and Hershel as he let this information sink in before he put a gentle hand on Carl's shoulder, "I'm sorry you had to do something like that."

 

Carl seemed to perk a little, as though he thought he'd just won, "It's what I was out there for, wasn't it? I'm going with you." he concluded, as though that was the end of it as he sauntered into the cell block. Hershel and Rick looked after him as Christina slowly came over to join them, having heard the entire thing.

 

"Rick...that boy out there, he was scared..." she whispered softly as she put a gentle hand on the man's arm so she wouldn't startle him; he turned slowly to face her, furrowing his brows deeply, as though confused, "He was handing his gun over to us."

 

"But Carl..." Rick started to argue, looking at Hershel, who shook his head solemnly back and forth, "Rick, we were both there, we saw it. Carl didn't have to shoot. In fact, he had every reason not to...."

 

Rick's face scrunched as though he was getting ready to defend his son against such accusations, but Christina's hand tightened around his arm, "Rick, we're telling you the truth. Carl gunned that kid down when he didn't need to. Believe us or not, but you need to take off your jaded glasses and see things for how they really are." she insisted, releasing Rick to head for the cell block without another word; Hershel cast Rick a silent look before turning to follow her, leaving the other man staring after them, visibly shaken.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

After everything has been returned to it's rightful place in the prison, a small attack group is gathered together to chase the Governor and his men down; Rick and Shawn will be leading the group. While Rick handles things with Carl, Shawn helps load up a couple of the cars for the trip, each packed with enough guns and ammo to get them through the battle. While the younger of the Anderson siblings have volunteered to stay behind to protect the prison with Glenn and Maggie, Shawn will be taking his eldest daughter, nephew, and son-in-law with him to back Rick, Michonne, and Daryl up.

 

Once things have been settled at the prison, those staying behind wish Rick and Shawn's group luck and sees them off through the courtyard gate, watching them pull away into the trees with silent prayers for their safe return in their minds.

 

Several miles from the prison, the group encounters what appears to be what is left of the Governor's soldiers; after spotting the abandoned vehicles, the group approaches cautiously in case it's an ambush, although it quickly becomes clear what has happened when they spot the lifeless corpses laying in pools of blood on the road and in the grass n the roadside. As they approach, the soldiers that have already reanimated and begun to feed on their former comrades look up and stumble to their feet to attack, although they're quickly dispatched as they check for any survivors.

 

"Looks like that psychopath finally snapped...." Rose commented as they gathered alongside one of the trucks, doing a final sweep of the fallen soldiers to be sure they hadn't missed any, just in case they came back as walkers; the others started to nod in agreement as Rick opened his mouth to give orders when something slammed into the inside of the truck door behind Rose, who nearly jumped clear out of her skin in response. Daryl's arm is immediately around her waist, twisting her out of danger as the others point their guns toward the vehicle, spotting the wide-eyed, frightened face of a woman staring back at them, her hands raised up near her head as a clear sign of surrender. Shawn gets the door and helps her out of the truck, asking her if she was okay, if she was bit or shot. She shakes her head, explaining how she'd managed to hide under the corpse of one of the other soldiers as the Governor killed everyone in front of her. After calming her down, the group decides to bring her along to Woodbury in the hopes they'd be able to get back before the Governor opened fire on the remaining citizens waiting for their return.

 

Just as they'd done the first time, the group parks their cars a good couple of miles away and walks the rest of the way in an effort to use the element of surprise on their enemy. When they arrive, Tyreese and Sasha are standing guard at the gate, keeping a look out for their returning soldiers. The group hides behind a car just outside the walls, although they're spotted by the siblings, who take a few warning shots, only to be rewarded with a few shots from the prison group themselves; the woman, Karen, hurriedly escapes from Rick to step out into the open, bringing the gunfire to a halt as the siblings recognize her immediately.

 

"Karen?" Tyreese calls out to her as Rick tries to get her to back down, reaching out to pull her back behind the car; she moves out of his reach, stepping closer to the gates as Tyreese and Sasha lower their guns, "Karen, are you okay?"

 

Karen offers a reassuring smile, nodding her head, hands up in the air in surrender, "I'm fine! Just a little ruffed up..."

 

"Where's the Governor?" Sasha asked, pinching her eyebrows as she eyes the group hiding behind the car mistrustfully as they shift uncomfortably, exchanging looks with one another. Karen looks down sadly, lowering her hands. "The Governor opened fire on us, everyone...he killed them all."

 

A moment of silence passes between everyone as Tyreese and Sasha absorb this, looking grimly at one another before Sasha nudged her gun toward Rick's group, "Why're you with them, then?"

 

"They saved me." Karen looked back toward the group, her expression turning grateful, indicating the group to come out; they exchange a quiet look and lower their guns, Rick shifting to stand, "We're coming out....don't shoot!"

 

Each of the adults gets to their feet, stepping out from around the car as Rick moves to stand beside Karen while the siblings continue to eye them mistrustfully, still shaken with the realization of what the Governor had done.

 

"What're you doing here?" Sasha asked, narrowing her eyes. Rick shifts, somewhat guiltily now, "We were going to finish this....until we saw what the Governor did out on the road."

 

Tyreese and Sasha look at one another again, then, deciding to trust them, climbed down from their posts; a few minutes later the front gates opened as they stepped outside, looking forlorn and shocked.

 

"He....he really killed them...?" Tyreese asked, looking slowly between Rick and Karen, both of whom nodded. Rick cleared his throat, suddenly looking determined, but worried.

 

"Karen here told us Andrea hopped one of the walls...headed before for the prison." he looked between the two, his brows furrowing, "She never made it."

 

Tyreese and Sasha looked at one another with dark expressions, different scenarios flickering through their minds for what the Governor could've done to her before they turned back to Rick, who pointed out she might still be in Woodbury. Tyreese and Sasha let the group into Woodbury and they lead the way toward the interrogation rooms, where Glenn, Maggie, and Rose had previously been held. Rick explains about their imprisonment here, pulling horrified expressions from both.

 

"The Governor held people here?" Tyreese croaked as he looked around at the makeshift walls, missing the grim look on Rose's face as her hands tightened around her weapons with the memories of being held here.

 

"Did more than that...." she muttered, spotting a door at the end of one of the halls which caused her heart to almost stutter to a stop in her chest as she spotted the pool of blood spilling out from underneath, "Rick..." she whispered, stopping him and pointing the door out to him. He paused and looked back, frowning, as he exchanged a quiet look with Shawn, who gave a small nod as the group approaches it. Daryl takes out a pair of pliers from his bag, which he uses to break open the lock so they can get inside.

 

Unlike the room in which Glenn, Maggie, or Rose had been held in, this room had a dentists chair affixed to the middle of the floor with a single, small table standing behind it, where, presumably, the Governor had put his tools; the chair as cuffs on it, which is covered in blood, mostly from the corpse that lay, unmoving on the floor. A low sigh from their left caught everyone's attention, making them turn to spot Andrea slumped against the wall; Michonne, Rick, and Shawn hurry to her side, Shawn cupping her face in order to look her over for wounds, his brows furrowing.

 

"Christ, Andrea, you're burning up." he whispered worriedly, pulling back as she gives a small, sad smile, exhales, and reaches up to pull the collar of her coat away; everyone's eyes widen in shock and disbelieve at the walker bite oozing blood on her collarbone, tears gathering in Michonne and Rose's eyes sadly. She lets her hand fall back to her lap, the energy slowly leaving her body as the virus spreads through her body with each beat of her heart, dulling blue eyes turning slowly to Rick, who took her hand shakily, giving it a tight squeeze.

 

"Andrea....Judith, Carl...the rest of them...." She started weakly, trailing off as Rick slowly shook his head back and forth, "The rest of us, Andrea....us...."

 

She can only manage a weak smile, nodding her head, "Are they alive...?" she rasped earning a quick nod in agreement from both Rick and Shawn, the later of whom had taken Andrea's other hand, "Yeah, they're alive....they're okay..." they whispered together, gulping back the tears threatening to overtake them. Andrea smiles faintly, nodding as she slowly turned to look at Michonne.

 

"it's good you found these people....they're good....very....very good...." she trailed off, taking a slow, deep breath, as though gathering her strength together just to speak. The other watch her quietly, feeling their hearts ache in time to the pulses of pain she felt; Daryl wraps an arm around Rose, pulling her close.

 

"No one can make it out there alone." he says softly, addressing Andrea, who looks up blearily, giving a small sile as he leaned his head into Rose's, squeezing her waist gently, "I didn't know I couldn't until....all this..."

 

Nodding quietly, Andrea let out a slow breath, looking down, "I...just didn't want anyone else to die..."

 

Michonne gives Andrea a watery smile, nodding in agreement as Shawn and Rick squeeze her hands tightly while Rose hides her face in Daryl's chest sadly. Taking another deep, pained breath, Andrea pulls her hands from the men's and takes out her gun, albeit a bit shaky. Michonne puts her hand over Andrea's, as though telling her she didn't have to do this; Andrea meets her gaze evenly, shaking her head.

 

"I have to..." she whispered, blinking back tears, "While I still can...please...let me..."

 

Hesitating for just a second, Michonne nodded slowly and removed her hand, earning a grateful smile in return from Andrea, who turned to Rick now, a nostalgic gleam in her eyes, "I know how the safety words now...."

 

Rick smiles faintly and bows his head for a moment before pulling himself to his feet; Shawn stands with him, but Michonne stays, squeezing her arm, letting her know she was right there, that she wasn't leaving. Gently ushering everyone out of the room, Rick quietly closes the door behind them, giving Andrea and Michonne a few last minutes together. Silence passes between the group, only broken by the sound of a single gunshot; Everyone bows their head out of respect as soft sobs can be heard from behind the door, Rose burying her face sadly into Daryl's chest as her body shakes with silent sobs of her own. His arms are tight around her, holding her close to his chest as he hides his face quietly in her hair, sending a silent prayer for their lost comrade as fresh wounds are added to the ones that are still healing from Merle's death.

 

Just as with Merle's sacrifice, Andrea's would be felt for a very long time, especially due to the knowledge that she had died at the hands of an insane, ill man that had already taken so much from them when she'd only been trying to help those she cared for, those she'd wanted to keep safe. She'd died nobly...unnecessarily, but still nobly, and the best her family could hope for was that she could now rest in peace.

 

And that the Governor rotted deep in the pits of hell for all the suffering and pain he had ever caused just for being

alive.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The sun is just beginning to set by the time Rick and his group returns to the prison, followed not too far behind by a bus which carried the remainder of the Woodbury residents that had somehow managed to survive the insane the criminal they had once called the Governor. Greeted by Hershel, Beth, and the rest of the Anderson family, the survivors are let into the prison as Shawn, Sheon, and Alex carefully handle Andrea's body, which they had brought back wrapped in a white sheet in the back of the truck. Everyone is very welcoming to the newcomers, that is, except for Carl, who looks like this might be the ultimate betrayal as he confronts his father, who simply tells him the Woodbury residents will be joining them. Unsatisfied with this answer, Carl storms away, leaving Rick to sigh and look out over the courtyard, then up at the catwalk, as though he was looking for something that is not there, which causes a somewhat relieved, contented expression to cross his face, as though he knew he'd made the right choice and things were going to be okay.

 

"Rick." Shawn's voice drew the man's attention and he turned to where the Anderson patriarch was waving him toward the front yard, "You coming?" he smiled a bit, earning a nod in agreement.

 

"yeah, I'm coming." he smiled, casting one final look over his shoulder before he strode purposefully toward his companion; this was a beginning of a new chapter for him,, for their entire group and he was ready to face it head on. He was ready, ready to face the future, ready to face what came at them and the challenges they would face from here on out. As a family.


	23. 30 Days Without Accident

The months that follow are mostly peaceful and productive for the growing survival group; with the threat of the Governor no longer looming over their heads, it gives the survivors the room they need to be able to grow and expand, fully turning the prison into a comfortable home. The fallen walls and fences have been fixed, eliminating the threat of invading walkers, allowing the tombs and empty cell blocks to be cleared to make way for their newest members, including the former Woodbury residents and those lost souls that are found wandering the roads. More rooms have been opened to the community, including the library and the shower room, now fully operational after the generators and boilers had been cleaned and restarted. The garden that Rick's group had tried to start before the first attack was dug up so the seeds could be replanted, giving the crops a chance to grow so they could be used in the meals Carol and the Andersons help to cook in the outdoor kitchen in the courtyard. Although there is still the threat of walkers that gather at their fences, the group still manages to keep on, making their life at the prison as close to ideal as they could have ever hoped.

 

And keeping so busy would keep the group of noticing how quickly time passed until they looked back and would notice that another half year has slipped by. Although not quite as obsessed as they once were with the passage of time in their once advanced world, the passing of the seasons was still ever present, allowing the survivors to still acknowledge it, especially as they continued to grow and advance in their everyday lives.

 

Especially when it came to their everyday chores, mainly maintaining the flourishing vegetable garden that supplied a bulk of their food.

 

Which is exactly where Rick and Shawn could be found on a warm, summer summer's day, each listening to music as they were digging a new addition to their garden. Walkers that have accumulated overnight line the fence, growling and snarling as they push against the chain link in an attempt to get to their prey, although the men ignore them as they continue to dig in their garden. Rick's hand brushes something hard in the dirt and stops digging to pull whatever it is out, drawing Shawn's attention as he stops to look over. In his hand is a fully loaded m1911 handgun, leftover from the Governor's attack six months prior, which Rick examines before tossing it into his wheelbarrow and returning to tending the garden. Shawn doesn't think it important to say anything and buries the blade of his shovel into the soft earth once more.

 

A short while later, the duo is joined by their sons and nephew, each of them still yawning and wiping the sleep from their eyes. Carl complains that neither man had thought to wake them; the two exchange an amused smile.

 

"Probably because we knew you two were up all night reading those comics of yours' with flashlights." Shawn said, indicating Carl and Elijah; the young men look at one another and then chuckle along with their fathers as Sheon and Alex grab some tools to help.

 

"Not to mention the face Sheon and Alex had guard duty last night," Rick added, smiling gratefully at the two of them as they set about pulling the weeds, "Figured they could use whatever sleep they could get." Sheon clapped Rick gratefully on the back as he took over digging, giving the other the chance to take a bucket of slop over to the makeshift pen they had made for a litter of pigs they had found in the woods that winter when they were still piglets. One of them is lying in the corner of the pen, it's ears swatting flies away, although it's still otherwise. Carl cocks his head as he walks up alongside his father as he fills their trove.

 

"What's wrong with Violet?" he indicated the unmoving pig, making the Anderson men look up, curious; Shawn gets to his feet, dusting his hands off as he joins Rick and Carl at the wooden fence, his hand son his hips as he eyes the pig, frowning. Carl shakes his head, setting his bucket aside.

 

"Carl, I've already told you, you shouldn't be naming them." Rick chastised, looking at his son, "They're not piglets anymore, they're here to be food."

 

Carl rubbed his neck, looking apologetic, "I just thought until, you know...."

 

Rick softens a little and he squeezes Carl's shoulder gently, "Okay." he looked toward the pig, frowning deeply, "I don't know what's going on with her, she's probably sick or something. Maybe she's just tired."

 

"I could talk to Hershel about checking up on her." Shawn offered, cocking his head to the side, "Just to be safe, we don't want to eat these pigs if they're carrying something that could infect us, too."

 

Rick nodded gratefully to the Anderson patriarch and nodded gratefully, "Good idea. Hopefully it's nothing." he sighed softly, hoping keeping these pigs wouldn't be for nothing, "Get better soon, Violet." he tells the pig as he gently leads Carl back toward the garden; Shawn watches the two go and then starts back up toward the prison to talk to Hershel, promising his sons and nephew he would be right back as he jogs up the yard, which was already bustling with activity as everyone gathered for breakfast.

 

"Morning, Daryl." Shawn greets with a smile as he jogs past the other man; Daryl waves a hand after him as he heads for where Carol, Anna, and Christina are serving the meal.

 

"Mornin'." he calls after his girlfriend's father as more of the survivors greet him upon passing. He nods to each of them warmly, turning to greet the three women as he reached the counter where the food was being served accepting the bowl Carol offered

 

"Just so you know, we liked you first." Anna told him with a grin over his shoulder, earning a playful glare in turn.

 

"Stop it." he grunted as he started to eat his meal with his bare hands, earning a round of giggles from the trio, "Wasn't the only one who brought 'em back. Rick and Shawn did, too."

 

"Not the most recent ones." Carol pointed out gently as the younger women nodded their heads in agreement, filling more bowls as Anna and Christina handed them out, "Give the strangers sanctuary, keep them fed, you know, eventually, you're going to have to live with the love."

 

"Well, more than you were already getting." Anna interjected, looking back at him with a sly grin, "Got plenty from Rose before, didn't you?"

 

Daryl pulled a face at the younger Anderson sister, who bust out into laughter as Christina noticed Rose was not with him. Leaning backward to look past the man at the RV the couple shared in the back of the courtyard, she turned her gaze back to him.

 

"Rose still not feeling all too well?" she asked, cocking her head worriedly; Daryl glanced at her, then looked down at his bowl, chewing slowly, his face blank for a brief moment.

 

"Nah...." he muttered, his voice thick with restrained emotion, "Ain't runnin' any kinda fever or nutin', but she's still gettin' nauseous, feelin' tired. Been tryin' to make sure she rests as much as she can."

 

Anna and Carol frown in concern, looking at one another as Christina cocked her head in thought, "Still seems like the flu or a cold, sometimes a fever doesn't show up, but feeling tired or fatigued are common cold symptoms. Anything heavy can't be processed as easily as if someone's well, so the stomach will take a while to digest, although certain things can't go through, which is why she threw up that venison last night. Something light like soup is good for colds. I have some mint leaves I can put in a tea to help alieve some of her nausea, too."

 

Daryl gives the youngest Anderson daughter a grateful look, nodding, "Think I could get that right away? Bein' cooped up so long has made her restless...she wants to go on the supply run today."

 

Christina and Anna sigh together as Carol frowns, "Sounds like Rose....she just can't sit still for long, can she?"

 

"No, she can't..." Christina agreed, "Give me a second, I'll get the mint for her." she promised, jogging across the courtyard to the small garden that had been made to grow medical herbs she and the other doctors could use. Daryl watched her go before turning back to Carol as she set her utensils aside.

 

"While you're waiting for Christina, I want to show you something. Anna, do you think you can handle this for a few minutes?" she turned to the young woman, who nodded in agreement as a young teen by the name of Patrick cleared his throat.

 

"I can help, ma'am." he offered, smiling warmly; Anna looked at him gratefully, nodding, as Patrick's smile widened and he moved to join her behind the counter, although he stopped for a second and turned to Daryl.

 

"Mr. Dixon, I just wanted to say thank you for bringing that deer back yesterday." he gave the older man a respectful nod, smiling in admiration, "It was a real treat, sir...and, uh...I...I'd be honored to shake your hand." he extended his own toward Daryl, who looked down at it for a moment, then t the women, who were trying to hide smiles. Turning back to the youth, Daryl licked the remnants of his meal from his fingers and slapped his palm against Patrick's, giving it a good firm shake. Anna and Carol watched in amusement before Carol led Daryl away from the counter while Patrick joined Anna in handing out breakfast.

 

While Carol talks to Daryl about the need for people on the fences to keep the walkers from building up too much, Christina returns with the mint and brews up a cup of tea for her eldest sister, hoping it could, at least, alieve some of her nausea. Knowing how stubborn Rose could be, both Anna and Christina knew deterring her from going out there when she wasn't feeling well would not be an easy task and they hoped they would, at the very least, be able to treat her symptoms, at least somewhat, if they could not convince her to stay here. It wouldn't do for her to be getting sick out on the road, least of all getting fatigued, tired, especially if they were in the middle of a fight. They didn't want Rose getting hurt if she couldn't protect herself properly like before.

 

By the time Carol and Daryl finishes their talk, Christina has the tea all set and ready, handing a cup over to the hunter as he comes back to return his bowl.

 

"Make sure Rose drinks all of this." she instructs with a grin smile, "It'll help with her nausea, hopefully get her feeling better. And, if you can, get her to eat this." she held out a granola bar, "If nothing else, it'll give her some energy and fight off the fatigue. We don't want her passing out on you out there."

 

Daryl takes the tea and granola bar, nodding gratefully, "I'll make sure she takes these and that she gets back safely." he promised quietly, earning a couple of grateful nods from the two young women.

 

"Be sure you're careful out there, okay?" Christina cocked her head, still looking worried, "Make sure not to go into a situation that's too dangerous to where you or she is in danger. Fatigue can set in at any time."

 

"I'll keep a close eye on her," Daryl told her softly, "Something happens, I'll get her out of there quick. I won't let her get hurt."

 

Christina nodded her head gratefully as she watched Daryl head back toward the RV to check in with his girlfriend, knowing she was, more than likely, already up and getting dressed.

 

"Rose," he called out for her softly as he closed the door behind him, "Got sumetin' for you, Chrissy said it should help settled your stomach."

 

"Be out in a minute." Rose replied from behind the curtain that sectioned off their bedroom; Daryl set the tea and granola bar down on the table and walked toward the back room.

 

"Not gettin' shy on me now, are ya?" Daryl pulled the curtain back and was greeted with a view of her bare back, "Saw you naked plenty of times before, you know."

 

Rose smiled at him over her shoulder as she slipped her bra on, shifting her shoulders uncomfortably as she adjusted the restraining material before she grabbed the tank top from the bed. Daryl leaned against the doorway, watching her get dressed, seeing she didn't seem all too comfortable in clothes that she once liked before.

 

"You sure you're feeling okay, Rose...?" he frowned as she sat on the end of the bed, bending over with a slight grimace as she pulled on her sneakers, "You still look a little off...."

 

Rose tied the laces of her sneakers tight, "I'm fine, Daryl, really. Just....feeling a little sore..." she admitted as she sat up and stood again, brushing her fingers through her tangled hair while he frowned a little, "Pushing yourself too hard isn't going to help with your cold."

 

"That's the problem, though..." Rose sighed, gently pushing past Daryl so she could go into the bathroom to brush her hair and put it up in a ponytail, "I haven't be doing anything the last couple of days except for laying around and resting, trying to nurse this thing. It's been almost a week."

 

"If you're still feelin' this bad, you should stay and rest, Rose." Daryl told her, leaning against the wall across from the bathroom with his arms crossed, "I know you want to help.....but I want you to be safe...staying here is safe...you're taken care of here."

 

Rose looked at Daryl through the mirror, letting her hands fall back to her sides, "I know, Daryl....but I'm not an invalid or a child that has to be under constant watch....I want to get out of this RV and help....I feel useless just laying around all day while all of you are doing everything."

 

Daryl gave the young woman a gentle, understanding look, knowing how she felt; he didn't like the idea of just sitting around doing nothing either, didn't like being taken care of like he was invalid or a baby. But still...

 

"If you want to help, why can't you just stay here...? Do chores....you don't have too push yourself to do something that's too hard for you while you're sick."

 

"I won't be pushing myself too hard going on this run today. You said yourself that store was clear."

 

"I said the outside was clear." Daryl reminded her gently, sighing deeply, "Dunno if it still is or not. You're not as strong as you usually are, Rose...." he took a few steps forward, wrapping his arms slowly around her waist, kissing her head, "I know you don't like being weak...you don't like just sittin' on the sidelines...but all of us have our limit....'

 

Rose leans subconsciously back into Daryl's chest, putting her hands softly over his as she sighed softly, looking down. Daryl held her close to him, kissing her cheek softly and burying his face into her hair, closing his eyes as he breathed in her soft scent; a gentle mixture of her favorite name brand shampoo underlined with the scent of lilies and dirt.

 

"I'm not goin' to stop you from comin' on the run with me...." he whispered, tightening his arms protectively around her, "I just want you to be careful....think about yourself every once in a while...."

 

Rose smiled gently squeezing Daryl's hands tightly with her own, "I try...for you."

 

Daryl can't help but snort, shaking his head, "Can't even be selfish for a second, can you?" he lifted his head, looking sternly at her in the mirror; she smiled sheepishly at him, cocking her head to the side while he rubbed her belly, his expression softening, "How could I have found someone like you...?"

 

She smiled gently, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb, "Unfortunately, things had to get pretty bad for that to happen....if the world hadn't ended...." she trailed off sadly at the thought of not having what she did now if she hadn't met Daryl; if the dead hadn't taken over the world, she'd likely be at her family's farm for another summer, another couple of years of college under her belt, just a few classes from obtaining her Associate's Degree in teaching. And Daryl....she shuddered to think how his life would have turned out if he was still under his brother's influence.

 

He squeezed her sides in a comforting manner, "We've all suffered, Rose....but...I wouldn't change anythin'....not for this."

 

This earned a smile from the young woman as she turned her head to nuzzle him softly, "Neither would I...neither would I...."

 

Daryl looked gently at her and pressed a tender kiss to her lips; she reached one hand up to cup his cheek as she kissed him back.

 

When they pulled apart, they opened their eyes to look at one another, Rose rubbing Daryl's cheek softly as she gave him a gentle smile while he sighed softly, pressing into her hand and kissing her palm.

 

"If you start feeling sick out there, tell me." he told her as he looked back into her eyes, "Tell me the second you feel it....if you feel tired or your stomach bothers you. If you need to stay in the car..."

 

"I'll be careful, Daryl." Rose whispered, leaning her head against his, "And I promise, I'll let you know the second I start feeling off, okay? I promise."

 

Daryl seemed to relax a little at this, nodding as he kissed her again, "Before we go, I want you to get something in your stomach." he told her, gently leading Rose out of the bathroom and to the table where he'd left the mint tea and granola bar. She took a seat and picked up the food, smiling gratefully at her boyfriend, "Be sure you eat all of that and drink all your tea, too. Christina says it'll help with your nausea."

 

Rose nodded her head in agreement, knowing better than argue with either Daryl or Christina as she drank the tea, hoping she would be able to keep the food down while they were out on their run and silently praying that things went smoothly so she wouldn't be worrying' Daryl and the rest of their family too much.

 

When she's finished with her meal, Rose rinses her cup in the RV sink and throws the granola wrapper away before gathering her weapons and backpack to go; Daryl asks if she's really up to this and she reassures him she is, smiling gently.

 

"I don't even feel nauseous or anything, love." she told him as she led the way out of the RV and into the courtyard, "No fatigue and that granola's staying down. The tea's working." she took his hand, giving it a quick squeeze as she pecked his cheek, "Now please stop worrying, Daryl, I'm fine. I'll be okay. Let's go help the others." she pulled him toward the front of the courtyard, where a small group of survivors were already getting a couple of vehicles ready for the trip. As Rose and Daryl start to help one of the young men, Zach, in loading their gas canisters into the back of a truck, Christina joins the group with small packs of herbs she thinks they might need while they're out.

 

As soon as Zach sees her, a wide, sun bright smile splits his lips, "Hey." he greeted as she handed him one of the packs, smiling shyly as she turned pink, giggling as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, "I was just gonna come look for you."

 

Shaking her head in amusement, Christina wrapped her arms back around Zach's shoulders, cocking her head, "Oh really now?" she quirked a brow with a smile as he chuckled and nodded, "So what's up?"

 

Zach nodded to the cars being prepared for the run, "Well, the council just pulled back everyone that was going to go on the run since they're short-handed right now." Christina frowned in understanding, remembering her father mentioning that before as Zach smiled at her, "Figured I'd step up to help and go with 'em. Wanted to see you before we left, though."

 

Christina smiled gratefully as she leaned up to kiss Zach softly, "Well, I'm glad I came to give everyone their herbs when I did then. I'd hate to miss you." she rubbed his cheek softly, looking lovingly into his eyes, "Please be careful out there, Zach...you know how dangerous it is."

 

Zach's smile softened as he squeezed Christina's waist gently, "I will be and I'll be back before you know it, okay?" Christina nods and the two share another passionate kiss; Daryl gags at the sight, turning away as he and Rose finish loading the truck.

 

"Feels like I'm in a damn romance novel." he rolled his eyes as Rose stifled a giggle and gently shoved him, "Oh shush, I think it's sweet. I'm glad they're happy." she smiled in her youngest sister's direction as she went to make sure they had everything, missing the tender look that passed briefly over Daryl's features as he looked after her before he pulled the emotional mask down over his face once more. Casting one last glance at the couple, Daryl followed his girlfriend quietly, shaking his head in amusement to himself.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Back down in the yard, Hershel has joined Rick's team to help with the garden; after checking up on Violet, who still had yet to move from her corner of the pig pen and being unable to figure out what exactly was wrong with her, Hershel had offered to help Shawn show Rick and Carl how to plant more crops with branches of the plants they already had that were not getting enough sunlight. The lesson, however, is interrupted as the sounds of hooves on the dirt path leading up to the prison catches their attention; the group turns in time to see Michonne make the final bend in the road and ride up to the gate on the back of a beautiful brown and white steed by the name of Flame.

 

Dropping what they were doing immediately, Carl and Elijah run to open the swinging metal doors just outside the fence; she rides Flame through into the little, marked off area and slows her steed down as she rides in through the front gates.

 

"Are we glad to see you." Shawn said with a grin as he and the rest of the group follows at a slower pace, reaching Michonne as she dismounted Flame while Sheon holds the reins. She smiles at the Anderson patriarch, chuckling.

 

"Glad to see all of you, too." she clapped Shawn on the back before turning to Carl and Elijah with a growing grin, "Guess who hit the jackpot." she boosted as she reached into the messenger bag resting on her hip and pulled out a small stack of comic books. Carl and Elijah's faces brightened as they took the comics happily from her, their eyes widening when they read the front pages.

 

"Oh no way, you found them!" Elijah whooped, practically jumping on the ball of his feet with excitement as Carl smiled brightly at Michonne.

 

"This is awesome, Michonne, thank you!" he told her gratefully; she grinned back at him and tussled his hair.

 

"I get to read those after the two of you." she tells the, earning a couple of nods in agreement before she turned to address Rick and Shawn as well, tugging playfully at the whiskers on Rick's chin.

 

"Your face is losing the war." she tells him playfully, earning a laugh from the rest of the men gathered around them. Rick smiled at her in amusement, chuckling.

 

"You gonna be staying here a while?" he cocked his head, curious, causing her smile to soften as she put her hands on her hips, "Just a little while."

 

"Still haven't found him, huh....?' Shawn crossed his arms, quirking a brow curiously and frowning a little as Michonne shook her head. Hershel gave her a kind look, squeezing her shoulder.

 

"Well, we're glad you came back in one piece." he told her, earning a small, grateful nod from Michonne in turn as she squeezed Hershel's arm gratefully.

 

"I was thinking of heading toward Macon to take a look around there." she informed the group; Shawn and Rick look at one another, frowning a little.

 

"Well, it's worth a shot." Rick sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Just be careful out there, there're miles of walkers leading in that direction and there might be a few unneighborly types."

 

Michonne nods, then cocks her head thoughtfully, "You got a group going out to check that Big Spot Daryl found earlier?"

 

Shawn nodded, "Yes, although we had to rearrange the groups since our numbers are being stretched rather thin. We need more people on the fences today." he nodded toward the walkers that had gathered outside the fence, "Getting almost as bad as it was last month."

 

The group eyed the fences as Michonne gave a small nod in understanding, "Are you going to try and spread them out again so they don't knock down a section of the fence?"

 

"We're going to try." Sheon crossed his arms, frowning as he shifted his weight foot to foot, "Hopefully we'll be able to get them to move away from one another like we've been able to do before."

 

Pursing her lips, Michonne takes the reins from Sheon, "Well....I should go out and check the snares. Don't want the walkers to get them first."

 

"No, I'll go." Rick pat Michonne's back as Carl gave her a sad look, pointing out she'd just got back; she smiles reassuringly at him, squeezing his arm gently.

 

"And I promise to be back." she told him, leading Flame away toward the pen he shared with Hershel's horses; Sheon and Alex follow her as Carl looks at his father.

 

"Can I come with you, dad? To check the snares?"

 

Rick pauses, having been ready to talk to Shawn and Hershel as he turned back to is son, shaking his head, "No, you should stay here and do your chores with the others." he held out a hand as Carl opened his mouth to protest, "Look, Carl, our numbers are already stretched pretty thin and we need everyone we can get here, taking care of the prison. And then, when you're done, why don't you go and read comics or some books? Hang out with Patrick and Elijah, go attend story time."

 

Carl wrinkled his nose, making Shawn chuckled in amusement, "Dad, story time is for kids."

 

Rick gave his son an understanding look as Elijah squeezed Carl's shoulder, "Couldn't hurt to hang out with kids or anyone around your own age, could it?"

 

Carl glanced at the other teen, frowning a little before he sighed and shook his head, "I guess not..." he muttered, earning a couple of soft smiles from the three older men; Elijah smiles at him, nodding toward the horse pen.

"C'mon, why don't we go brush down Flame, huh?"

 

Nodding his head in agreement, Carl follows Elijah toward the pen; Shawn, Rick, and Hershel watch them go before Rick pat Shawn's back.

 

"Should be going to check those traps." he said, heading for the front gate; Shawn looks after him before exchanging a look with Hershel as he hurried after the other man.

 

"Hey Rick, hold up a second." he came up alongside Rick, stopping him just as he reached the gate; Hershel limped up behind them as quickly as he could. "You know, there's nothing wrong with sticking close by."

 

"He is right,' Hershel agreed as he reached them, nodding his head in agreement, "Look, we understand how you're trying to grow enough food to limit the amount of runs that need to be made But, you know, we do have to find you a good pair of overalls." he smiled, a teasing glint in his eye as Shawn chuckled softly, nodding, "Yeah, you know, you gotta look the part, too. We just gotta find you a little piece of wheat to stick out of the corner of your mouth, maybe see about getting you a bigger ass."

 

Rick smiled a bit in amusement, shaking his head at the other men, "Sure."

 

Shawn couldn't help but smile in amusement as Hershel's expression turned serious, "Listen, the rest of the council - Daryl, Rose, Glenn, Carol, Sasha, everyone - they wanted us to talk to you." Rick cocked his hea,d curious, wondering what the council could want Hershel and Shawn to tell him. "When you go out there, we think maybe you should take your gun."

 

Rick quirked a brow a bit, blinking, "I'm not going very far, just outside the fence." he pat the holster at his hip, "Besides, I've still got my knife and six bullets isn't going to save me if I get into trouble."

 

"Rick." Shawn gave the other a concerned look, "We just want you to be safe. it's good to be as quiet as possible, but a knife isn't always going to be enough. It's a little too close range. My kis and I don't all have experience with guns, but our weapons are big enough to still kill walkers without them being just a breath width away." he pulled Rick's gun out of a pocket on his jeans and holds it out to him, his expression softening, "Please....just bring your gun...."

 

Rick glanced down at the weapon in the other man's hand, then back up into his concerned blue eyes before turning to look at Hershel before heaving a deep sigh and nodding, "All right..." he finally conceded, taking the gun from Shawn's hand as he gave a small smile, "I'll be careful, all right?"

 

Shawn and Hershel nod with faint smiles, relaxing a little now that they know Rick would be safe out there as they watch him walk out through the front gate and disappear among the trees just outside the perimeter of the fence.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

After saying her goodbyes to the supply group and seeing her boyfriend off safely, Christina could be found tending to her herb garden while the rest of her family was busy helping with other chores around the prison. After handing the weeding and harvesting the herbs that were fully grown, the teen made sure to water and plant any new crops to keep a constant supply, already well into the mental recollection of how to properly dry and cultivate the harvested herbs as she gathered up her basket to head inside. However, something moving down at the front fence catches her attention and she turns her head to investigate, frowning slightly in concern as she spots what has caught her eye.

 

Down by the area where they were growing larger crops such as potatoes and corn, Christina could see a group of young children standing by the fence, waving and talking to a small group of walkers just outside their perimeter. Curiosity peaked, Christina started for the courtyard gate and crossed the yard to where the children were standing at the fence, listening to their laughter grow louder as they continued to wave to the walkers who, Christina was quick to learn, they were actually talking to....like they were still people....they were even calling them by...names, one of which appeared to be one of the walker's actual name, indicated by a nametag that had been sewer into his old, faded coveralls.

 

"Hey guys." she called out when she was within talking distance, drawing the kids attention away from the walkers; she manages a faint, uneasy smile, "What, uh....what're you doing over here?"

 

"We're giving these walkers names." Lizzie, one of the older kids, smiled at her, oblivious to her obvious discomfort, "See, that one, Nick," she pointed to the walker in the coveralls, "he has that nametag, so we thought the rest of the walkers should get names, too."

 

Christina glances at the walker quietly, wetting her lips slowly as she shifts her weight uneasily from one foot to the other before turning back to the kids, her expression softening as she frowned deeply, trying to gather her thoughts together. Although she didn't like the idea of taking away the kids' innocent outlook, Christina knew that getting too comfortable around walkers would only serve to hurt them later on; they had to know the dangers of this world and understand that walkers were not to be thought of as pets. It was just an accident waiting to happen otherwise.

 

Before she could even begin to explain this to the children, however, the sound of footsteps approaching caught her ear and Christina looked over her shoulder as Carl, Patrick, and Elijah, who had just been playing a game of soccor, indicated by the ball under Elijah's arm, joined the group.

 

"You're naming them?' Carl asked, incredulous, as he frowned at the kids, crossing his arms tightly over his chest, displeased, "They're not alive anymore, they don't have names anymore."

 

"Yes they do," Lizzie argued, her expression tightening, "And they're not dead, they're just...." she paused, trying to find the right word, "different."

 

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Carl shook his head, as though unable to comprehend Lizzie's logic as Elijah adjusts the soccor ball under his arm, frowning.

 

"You know they don't talk, right?" he pointed out, talking softly, soothingly, as though trying to calm the situation, "Walkers, they don't even think, they're not humans anymore. All they ever want to do his eat people. They're basically animals."

 

Lizzie scrunches her noise at Elijah's words, glaring at him, "People kill people, you know that. They're still people and they still have names."

 

Carl huffed with impatience, clenching his fists, "Have you ever even seen it happen?" he indicated toward the walkers, "Ever seen someone die like that?"

 

"Carl..." Christina gave him a gentle, but stern look, frowning, knowing he didn't want the kids to start thinking the walkers were pets either, but knowing bringing up something like that wasn't exactly all that tactful. Everyone here had likely had a traumatic experience at one point or another since the world had ended and not everyone was exactly stable enough to have to face those memories. And, even if they were, they were not always ready or willing to.

 

Lizzie's face became expressionless, although her eyes blazed with a strange kind of slight that caused an uneasy shiver to run down the teens' spines.

 

"Yes, I have." she told him coldly, with a conviction in her tone none of them had though they would ever hear coming from the usually easy going and upbeat girl. Carl straightened his spine, meeting her gaze challengingly.

 

"They aren't people anymore and they're not pets." he told the children, although he seemed to be speaking directly to Lizzie as he stared pointedly at her, "Don't name them."

 

Lizzie jutted out her chin stubbornly, glaring at Carl for a tense moment before she exhaled loudly, her nostrils flaring, "Carol's going to be staring story time soon, we should go." she started up the yard toward the prison; the other children, who had been watching the exchange with wide, confused eyes, looked after Lizzie for a brief moment before casting Carl one last, uneasy glance as they followed her up the yard. Lizzie's sister pauses long enough to ask Patrick and Elijah if they would be joining them in the library, to which the two boys reply that they would be along shortly. She smiles brightly at them and nods before she hurries after the rest of the children while Carl gives his two friends a quirked brow. Patrick rubs his neck as Elijah grins.

 

"Hey, sue us, we're still immature." he chuckled, cocking his head, "You're more mature for your age, so I really doubt you'd be interested."

 

"We should probably start heading up there." Patrick nods after the other kids, earning a nod in agreement from Elijah, who hands the ball over to Carl, "If you're ever curious, come join us, okay? Always room for more people." he told him, winking as he and Patrick headed for the prison as well, leaving Carl and Christina starting after them. Christina smiles softly before cocking her head as she looked at Carl out of the corner of eye.

 

"You know, it doesn't hurt to be immature sometimes." she told him softly, shifting the basket in her hands to lean against one of her hips, "Even in this world, we can still be kids."

 

Carl hums quietly in the back of his throat, watching the other boys disappear past the courtyard fence. Christina smiled gently, squeezing his arm. "At least think about it, okay? Give yourself some time to have fun every once in a while and just enjoy the moment. We can't always be in the past or future; sometimes it's best just to be in the present."

 

"Yeah..." Carl muttered, glancing at the young woman before looking after the others as he let her words sink in before straightening himself up, "I think....I'm going to go join them." he smiled at Christina out of the corner of his mouth, "I'll catch up with you later, Chrissy."

 

"Have fun, Carl." Christina giggled, waving as the young man took off after the others, causing her smile to soften as he disappeared into the courtyard. "And be sure to enjoy it while you can. It's not all work." she whispered to herself, knowing in this world, many kids having to grow up during this time would need to grow up quickly in order to survive. They had responsibilities to take care of in maintaining a stable environment, but that didn't mean they couldn't still be kids every once in a while; it seemed like a lot of kids forgot that, including Carl, and he, more often than not, needed to be reminded to just let go and be a kid again. Something Christina was more than willing to remind him when he needed some time away from work and chores to just breath and relax. Even if he might not always listen.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

By now, the supply group had reached the outer perimeter of the abandoned army encampment that had been set up outside the shopping mall Daryl's group had found earlier. With their cars safely parked just a stone's throw from the fences, the group approached it quietly on foot, keeping a close eye on the enclosed area to watch for walkers, even though it seemed uncharacteristically deserted. Although, that is probably due to something Daryl or one of the others had done when they'd come across this place, which made Rose all the more curious as to know how.

 

Leading the group in to scope the place out, Daryl explains about how the army had set up the fences to give people a place to go as the disease spread.

 

"When we first spotted this place last week, the yard was filled with walkers, keeping people away." Daryl unhooked a length of wire that was keeping a hole in the chainlink closed, "Looked like a buncha guard dogs or something."

 

"What happened to them?" Rose cocked her head as she let her eyes sweetp over the, seemingly empty, camp. "They couldn't all have just disappeared all of the sudden."

 

Daryl put a finger to his lips then, "Just listen."

 

The group fell silent, listening intently as each of them scanned the camp silently; before long, they can hear the faint strands of rock music booming in the distance.

 

"You drew 'em out." Sasha smiled, nodding her head respectuflly as Daryl grinned.

 

"Hooked up a boom box to a couple of car batteries about three days ago." he held the chain-link apart so everyone could step through into the yard. "Should probably do a quick sweepa the place to be sure it's really clear." he indicated everyone to move out, "You find anything useful, be sure to grab it. Anything we miss we can pick up tomorrow when we have more people."

 

The group nodded together in agreement and split up to check out the abandoned encampment, grabbing whatever they find that had been left behind as they approach the front of the store; Daryl is insistent that he keep Rose within his sights, watching her every move as though ready to snatch her up and get her out of the area if she showed any sign of fatigue or sickness. Some could say he was being overprotective, but he would rather that than losing her because he wasn't careful. He wanted to make sure Rose got out of here alive and unscathed. Normally, when she was at her peak physical health, Rose was more than capable of taking care of herself, against walkers or other humans, against anything, but being sick as she was right now, he knew she was weaker than normal and he was still worried about something happening to her while she was out in the open. He wasn't taking chances, not when it came to her.

Keeping this in minute as they reach the front of the store with little trouble, Daryl watches the others try to look through the dark glass before he sits himself on the sill and gives the glass a few hard jabs with his elbow.

 

"Just give it a second." he tells the others as he settles himself in to wait. Rose stretches from next to him, hiding a yawn behind her hand as he eyes her for any sign of fatigue. Zach leans against the wall beside Daryl, messing with his army knife as he grins lazily at the hunter.

 

"Okay, I think I've figured it out?"

 

"Figured what out?" Bob asked, quirking a brow curiously as he crossed his arms voer his chest, earning a grin from Zach.

 

"I've been trying to figure out what Daryl did before the turn."

 

"What's this going on now, six weeks?" Rose asked, putting her hands on her hips as she smiled teasingly at Zach, who stuck his tongue out at her, chuckling, "Hey, I'm pacing myself, giving myself one shot a day."

 

Daryl drops his head and then looks up, smiling in amusement, "Okay, shoot."

 

Zach cocked his head as he turned his attention to the hunter, "Okay, so, seeing the way you are at the prison and with you being on the council, lumped together with your tracking skulls and your inclination to help people, yet still with that surly, quiet side of you."

 

"Pretty big swing already." Rose teased, raising a brow as he grinned.

 

"I'm guessing homicide cop."

 

Bob snorted and covered his mouth to stifle it as Rose chewed her lip, giggling into her own hand while Daryl gave the two a look.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

Bob chuckled lowly, smiling in amusement as he shook his head, "No, nothing, that just makes perfect sense."

 

Rose nodded her head in agreement, continuing to giggle into her palm as Daryl shook his head himself, bemused.

 

"The man's actually right this time." he grinned, making Rose snort and have to turn away in order to regain control of herself, making Daryl's lips twitch in as he watched her out of the corner of his eye while Zach gave him an incredulous look, "Yup, I"m undercover right now. All hush hush."

 

Zach's face scrunched with disbelieve, "C'mon, really?" he asked, crossing his arms, making Daryl snicker.

 

"Yup." Daryl agreed, leaning casually back into the window behind him, as relaxed as he could be, "Don't like talking about it, though, 'cause, you know..." he trailed off for dramatic affect, glancing away for a second before glancing back at Zach, "Lotta heavy shit went down."

 

Rose braced a hand on Daryl's shoulder to keep herself up as Zach shook his head, sighing, "Now I know you're messing with me." he huffed, "I guess I'm just going to have to keep guessing, huh?"

 

Daryl nodded his head in agreement as he rubbed Rose's arm in an effort to calm her down, "Guess so." he told him as plams suddenly slapped against the glass behind him, followed by the sound of vicious snarls as walkers pressed their faces against the window, snapping their jaws mindlessly as they clawed at the thin barrier that kept them from their prey. Rose jumped a little in surprise, immediately calming as she looked toward the window while Bob chuckled in amusement.

 

"Ready to start, Detective?" he asked, unsheathing his machete as they gathered around the dusty, sliding glass doors. Daryl loads his crossbow and gets to his feet again, nodding.

 

"Let's do it."

 

It took the group less than ten minutes to clear out the walkers, which turned out to be just about a dozen or so; when the last of them was dead and their corpses had been piled out of the way, the team gathered around the door once more, waiting for another minute to see if more walkers would appear before they went inside.

 

"Okay, when we're in there, be sure to stay in formation for the sweep, all right?" Sasha said, looking around at everyone in turn to make sure she had their attention, "And, after that, you all know what we're supposed to be looking for. Any questions?"

 

"Yes, was there ever a time when you weren't the boss of me?" Tyreese asked with a grin at his younger sister, who snickered in amusement, quirking a brow.

 

"Had a few years before I was born." she told him as they followed Daryl and Rose into the mall, earning an amused chuckle from Tyreese as he shook his head slowly back and forth.

 

Thankfully for the supply group, the store was not very large, making their sweep quick and easy as they cleared out a few final walkers and made sure the area was secure. Once they're sure it's safe, they all sheath their weapons and a few grab a couple of carriages as they all start making their way through, grabbing what they think they'll need off the shelves. Any dried and canned food they can find is put in the carriages, along with all medicial supplies they come across and each aisle is checked carefully for anything else they can use.

 

In one aisle that is dedicated to arts and crafts, including albums and cameras for making memories, Rose finds Glenn eyeing a display with a photo of a happy baby smiling toothlessly at him with a small bubble along it that read 'Your Baby's Name Here.' Rose cocked her head a little, glancing quietly at Glenn; recently, Maggie had been showing some signs that pointed toward a possible pregnancy and she knew it was more than just worrying Glenn right now. Even though their current situation was as ideal as they could have hoped, there was still a lot of things that could go wrong and Rose knew that was what worried Glenn the most, especially since he was scared he could lose her. She could understand how he felt....she would be scared of what could happen, too, if she was in his shoes, but....things were going so well for them, they had a stable home, a good source of food and doctors. If they wanted, they could start their own family now. Hell, any of the couples in their group could start thinking of having kids if they really wanted them.

A hand had subconsciously moved to her stomach as she was lost in her own thoughts, making the young woman blush and quickly shake her head, as though trying to clear it; was it really the time to be thinking about this? They were supposed to be getting supplies right now, not daydreaming or thinking about something that wasn't relvent to what was happening at this very moment. And yet....

 

That was still something nagging at the back of her mind that she could not seem to shake, no matter how hard she tried. It was a thought that had plagued her for days now, as the nausea and fatigue kept her mostly confinded to her bed. She hadn't mentioned anything to Daryl, though, since she couldn't be one hundred percent sure yet....truth be told, one of the reasons she'd been so adamant about coming on this run today was because she'd wanted to get tests without anyone else knowing about it first. There was no need to get everyone else all worked up if it turned out she really did just have a cold and was overthinking the situation. Especially Daryl...

 

 The two hadn't ever really talked about starting a family after all....and she didn't even know if he would want kids. Rose, herself, had always wanted to be a mother, probably since she was a teenager, but she'd wanted her life to be together and she'd hoped to find someone who would want kids as much as she did first. Daryl....god, she loved him so damned much it hurt sometimes....and being around him for as long as she had had taught her a lot about the hunter, more than he probably even knew himself. He was impossibly stubborn and gruff on the outside, the side he only showed in public or around strangers, but on the inside she knew he was gentle and caring, a kind man with a big heart that he didn't let others see easily unless they had gotten past those high walls he put up around himself. She knew he could be a good father, even if he might not see it as well as she could; she could see it in the gentle, tender way he cared for Keith and Judith when it was his and Rose's turn to watch one of them in the RV. He didn't shy away from feeding or changing them and, in the rare, quiet moments they could find when the rest of the prison was tucked away safely in their beds, she had caught him, more than once, quietly singing one of the toddlers to sleep. The memory brought a quiet smile to the young woman's lips as it conjured an image of the two; Daryl would be humming faintly under his breath, moving back and forth between the front and back of the RV, swaying in a gentle, rocking motion as he held the little bundled child to his chest, their head resting on his chest, just above his heart, as they slept peacefully, sometimes holding on tight to the front of his shirt, in Keith's case, if he had a bad dream. More often than not, Daryl would take the responsibility of caring for the child himself so Rose could sleep, even though, no matter how carefully he tried to slip out of the room without making too much noise, for one reason or another, she still always woke up not too long afterward, as though she could sense he and the kids were no longer besider her....or like some internal alarm clock of hers' had somehow been linked to one of theirs' and alerted her whenever they were awake or upset. Whatever it was, though, Rose was grateful to it, as it let her see these private moments, let her witness something beautiful like that. It was one of those hidden sides to the hunter not many people got to see....something that she felt blessed to witness...especially as it gave her even more of him to love and cherish.

 

The sound of bottles breaking accompined by a resounding crash breaks the silence, jolting Rose from her thoughts as she jumped almost clear out of her skin, her head snapping up as she looks around in surprise; in the midst oof getting lost in her memories and personal worries/concerns, her legs had carried her sunconsciously to the aisle that held the feminie hygiene products and planted her right in front of the display that held home pregnancy/fertility tests. Her attention, however, is not on the boxes that line the shelves in front of her, but on the source of the crash, which is already being investigated as she can hear one of the others, she thinks Glenn, call out, asking what had happened.

 

"Everyone's okay!' That was Daryl's voice, just a few aisles down from Rose's own, "We're over in wine and beer."

 

Rose frowned, wondering what could have happened....judging by the sounds, one of the shelves had likely fallen over and she hoped briefly that no one had gotten trapped or worse. Daryl had already said everyone was all right, but there was still a possibility....wasn't there?

 

Shaking these thoughts away quickly before they could get away from her and trusting her boyfriend's judgement, the young woman returned her attention to the shelves in front of her and chewed her lip silently as she debated briefly with herself over whether or not she should take them. Her hand reached out slowly, taking a few boxes off the shelf as she took a deep breath. Well...even if it was a false alarm, it was still ebtter to know for sure then to be left wondering.

 

Nodding her head in agreement, Rose shrugs the backpack off her shoulder and drops the boxes inside as the sound of something cracking and splintering overhead caught her attention, her head snapping up toward the ceiling just as something came crashing through the overhand panels. Eyes narrowing against the sudden sunlight that broke through the shadows, Rose lifted her hand to shield her face against the glare as more holes began to appear, dropping walkers down on them from above. She jumps back as one is dropped in the middle of the floor in front of her, her eyes widening in surprise as it snarled upon seeing her and started to push itself to it's feet once more.

 

"The hell is this....?" Rose unsheathed her swords and beheaded the walker with ease, listening to the sounds of more falling in through the old, decaying ceiling tiles overhead, "Walker rain?!" She turns at the sounds of more behind her and beheads the next few that come around the corner, abandoning her carriage where it is as she quickly makes her way toward the wine and beer aisle. Overhead, the sound of crunching metal and plastic becomes louder as the ceiling is beginning to collapse in on itself, sending more walkers down on them. Rose dodges a few that almost land on top of her, pausing long enough to look up through one of the holes overhead; through it, she can see the outline of a black helicopter that had collapsed on the roof, the sun glinting off the sharp metal propeller. If she had to guess, the helicopter was probably one of the things that was causing the building to start collapsing in on itself; without upkeep and exposure to the elements, the roof had likely decayed over time, leaving it weak under any sort of additional weight, which was why the walkers were currently falling down on them now.

 

"Rose!" Daryl's voice brings her back to earth and she turns in time to duck under the arm of a walker that tried to grab her as she kicked it in the small of it's back, sending it to its' knees before she stabs it through the back of the head, backing up as she looks in the direction she heard his voice. Just about halfway down the aisle, she spots him standing next to a fallen shelf in the middle of a puddle of wine, watching her with wide eyes as Zach fends off walkers beside him. Bob's torso sticks halfway out from under the shelf and Rose is sure one of his feet is caught, judging simply by the way he's trying to pull himself out from underneath it with little success.

 

"Daryl, get Bob out from under there. We can handle the walkers." Rose tells him, beheading another walker as more surround her, "Daryl, do it now!" she yells, the sounds of the ceiling crumbling growling louder, walkers continuing to rain down on them with bits of plaster and wiring, announcing their window of escape is closing and fast as she turns to fighting off the walkers with Glenn, Sasha, and Tyresse. She's so absorbed in keeping the wlakers at bay to give the men a chance to free their comrade, she doesn't think to turn around again until she hears a scream, making her whip around again, her bloody sword raised to defend herself when the scene in front of her made her blood run cold.

 

Where Bob had been trapped not but a minute before, Zach now lay screaming in agony as a walker pinned him down, a puddle of blood already beginning to spread across the floor as the walker tore a huge chunk of flesh from his shoulder.

"Zach!" she yelled, taking a step tooward him as though in an attempt to try and help; Daryl was suddenly beside her, though, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her back.

 

"Nutin' we can do now, Rose." More plaster came raining down on them as cracks starting appearing in the ceiling overhead, sending sunlight streaming in on them through the rising , "We need to go." Their eyes were drawn to the shape overhead as the building began to collapse, "Now!"

 

With one final sad look at what was left of her sister's boyfriend, Rose allowed hers' to pull her away toward the exit as the building collapsed behind them, destroying him and the rest of the walkers in a cloud of dust and rubble.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The sun is just starting to set by the time the supply team returns to the prison, empty-handed, bruised, and heavy-hearted. Rose spends almost the entire time trying to think how she's going to break the news of Zach's death to her younger sister, knowing, even after all they'd been through, even after all the death, this was really going to hurt her. It'd been a long time since Christina had connected with anyone and tried dating in this new world....and when she met Zach, it became obvious that the two had really seemed to click. With how well things had been going for their group, everyone had thought that maybe the two would have been together for a long time and could've been happy together, but now...Rose could feel her heart breaking for her, knowing that happiness had been taken away just when she'd found it. Christina was a strong young woman, yes, but....even something like this was going to leave a mark and Rose was worried it would scare her away from trying to connect with anyone else in the future. And not just with finding love, but with making new friends, too....just the thought of Christina being all alone with no friends aside from their family caused a painful ache deep in her chest that almost made it difficult to breath.

 

Well....there was really no avoiding this...someone had to tell her and it would probably be best coming from one of her family. Especially since it meant they could provide some kind of comfort to the teen to help her through the pain.

Upon arriving back at the prison, the group checks in with the rest of the coucnil and discloses what had happened; there is a notable shift at the loss of one of their own, as well as the loss of the supplies they could have gathered at that mall, knowing they could've been of great use to them. Rose announces her plans to tell Christina about the loss, since she hadn't been present when the group had first returned and Anna offers to come for moral support; Shawn tells her he'll come later to check in on the two, giving his eldest a small, concerned smile as he squeezes her arm reassuringly. She can only manage a small smile in return, nodding gratefully to her father before excusing herself to go find her younger sister.

 

Being as late as it was by now, most of the group had retired to their cells for the night, so Rose made her first stop in the cell block where she found Christina hanging up the herbs she'd picked that afternoon; Rose recognized what she was doing, knowing the herbs had to be dried out before they could be used in the medicines she made for the group. Smiling faintly to herself as she watched the teen work for a brief moment, Rose leaned in the doorway of her cell, thinking back to the times she would walk in on Christina and their mother doing this same activity, preparing the medicial herbs for their mother's patients in the hospital so they wouldn't have ot waste a fortune on expensive medicine that would only be able to temperarily alieve their symptoms.

 

"Hey Rose." Christina smiled at her as she noticed her eldest sister standing in the doorway, hanging the last of the herbs up on te cell wall and dusting her hands off, "You feeling okay? You look tired." she cocked her head in concern, approaching the other young woman to press a gentle hand to her cheek, checking for fever, "Still don't feel warm...strangest thing..."

 

Rose manages a weak smile, touching Christina's hand with her own, "I'm fine, Chrissy, really. That tea you gave me earlier really helped settle my stomach and I've been able to keep that granola down. I am a little tired, but...I had to come talk to you about something."

 

Cocking her head to the other side, "Is everything okay?" Christina furrowed her brows, frowning deeply as she let Rose lead her over to sit on the bed, facing one another. Rose took both Christina's hands in hers', rubbing her knuckles quietly as she gathered her thoughts before meeting the younger woman's eye.

 

"Chrissy...when we were out on our run...." she trailed off, taking a deep breath as though gathering her courage, "we....we lost Zach..."

 

Christina's face fell at the news, eyes widening a little as she held tight to her sister's hands; Rose can feel her trembling in her grasp and she squeezed her hands tightly, soothingly.

 

"I'm so sorry, Chrissy....it just happened so fast...and -"

 

Christina smiles faintly in understanding, shaking her head slowly back and forth, even as tears brim her eyes, "No, don't...don't apologize....I know you all would have done your best to help him..." she sniffed, taking one hand back to wipe at one of her eyes, "And...it....it isn't like I didn't expect something like this, you know..." Rose could feel her heart cracking, hearing the pain in her sister's voice, even as she still tried to smile, "Things happen...I know....we can't always expect everything is going to go smoothly in the world we live in now. We might have it easier here...a roof over our heads, food, medicine....a lot of the things we once had....but there are still dangers out there we can't avoid...walkers, other survivors that will want to take what we have....like the Governor. We're going to lose people....we're going to face hardships...no matter the life we live. But....we have to keep on, right?" she cocked her head, just the slightest bit, to the side, smiling through her tears as they rolled down her cheeks.

 

Rose can feel a few small tears escape down her cheeks as she reaches out and pulls Christina into her arms, holding her tight to her chest; the teen doesn't try to fight as she wraps her arms loosely around her older sister in turn, hiding her face in her shoulder as her fingers hold tight to the back of her shirt.

 

"I'm glad I got to know him..." Christina whispered into Rose's shirt, sniffling softly, "If nothing else....I'm glad I could make some good memories with him. I'm happy for the time I got with him."

 

Rose nodded her head faintly, rubbing Christina's back gently as she leaned her head on her shoulder, "I am, too, Chrissy....I'm glad he could make you happy for the time he was here...."

 

Christina's hands tighten in Rose's shirt as the sisters lapse into silence, crying quietly into one another as they take solace in each other's company, knowing, if nothing else, they would always have one another to turn to during the bad times.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"It's certainly been a bad day all around..." Shawn sighed as he leans back into one of the tables in the common room, his arms crossed over his chest as he gives Rick an empathetic look; after their meeting with the supply group after their unsuccessful run, Shawn and Hershel had stayed behind to talk with Rick while the rest of the council had dispersed in order to ind a few last minute chores that needed doing for the day. Rick had just finished telling Hershel and Shawn about what had happened out in the woods with a woman he'd come across while checking the traps, including her attempt on his life, then her self sacrifice so she could be with her dead husband, Eddie.He was obviously bothered by the entire situation, that much was clear....even more so by one of the things she'd said just before she'd passed.

 

"Rick, you tried to help that woman....that's really all you could have done..." Hershel told him softly, giving Rick the same empathetic look for what he'd had to go through. Shawn nodded his head in agreement.

 

"Hershel is right, Rick. You can't save everyone." he offered a small smile, "But some people....they're just too far gone, really. But, you know, you're still here. You put yourself out there to help her."

 

Rick ran a hand down his face, shifting his foot restlessly from foot to foot, "How that woman wound up....I was almost like that...." he looked aged all of the sudden, with wrinkles under his eyes that almost looked like dark bags, his forehead folded as his brows were furrowed deeply over his eyes, "If I just lost Carl or Judith...if we lost this place."

 

"Not even then, Rick." Hershel told him sternly, shaking his head back and forth, "Not even then."

 

"They wouldn't want you to be lost," Shawn pointed out gently, cocking his head a little, "Not even if you lost them....they would want you to keep going, Rick." he put a gentle hand on the other's shoulder, giving it a tight, reassuring squeeze, "Even after everything, you still came back. Carl came back. Even if it feels like you've hit the very bottom of fallen to a dark palce there is always something that can bring you back. You do get to come back from it."

Rick looked quietly at Shawn, frowning before he gave a small sigh and nodded, even as a voice of doubt continued to nag persistently at the back of his mind.


	24. Infected

The prison settled into a peaceful atmosphere as day slowly faded into evening, then into the gentle embrace of darkness, gently flaming a drowsy feeling of comfort amongst the survivors as they settled into the warmth and safety of their cells. Few were unable to escape the soothing blanket of sleep aside from the night guards and those still weighed down with the worries of the world, worries that kept them anchored to reality instead of allowing them to experience the relief of their dreams.

 

Having to sooth away tears was one of those worries.

 

Unable to leave her little sister to deal with her grief alone, Rose spends the night with Christina in her cell, soothing her heartbreak as best she can. Most of their night together is filled with silent sobs and whispered words, Christina curled into Rose's side, her face buried into her chest; Rose tucks the blanket in around the teen, holding her in tight to her, rubbing soothing circles into her back, face half buried in her hair. Rose isn't exactly sure what time it is when Christina's sobs begin to pitter off, but she can't help but feel relief as her breathing soon evens out into the tall-tale signs of sleep. It didn't matter, though....just so long as Christina got some rest after what she'd had to endure....

 

Not much changes after this, as Rose continues to watch over her little sister as she sleeps, continues to rub gentle, soothing circles into her back, although the consoling words she had previously whispered was replaced by a gentle melody both of them knew all too well. A remnant of their shared childhood, used to sooth away the tears induced by terrifying nightmares and fears of the boogeyman, of the monsters under the bed or in the closet. A poignant, non-tangible keepsake the Anderson siblings still had of their late mother.

 

A keepsake that still proved effective enough to provide the youngest with enough peace of mind for a peaceful sleep the remainder of the night. Even Rose thinks she drifts off into a light doze just a couple of hours before dawn, cocooned in warm, comforting darkness, her hum fading into a gentle sigh of sleep, because the next thing she remembers is someone whispering her name, pulling her from the darkness into faint, pale light.

 

She rolls partway onto her back, leaning her cheek into the warm that envelopes the skin, inhaling sharply through her nose as her eyes flutter open, blinking slowly as she returns to consciousness; one arm arches over her head as her leg curls in the opposite direction, the muscles from her fingers to her toes bunching and stretching, encouraging her body and mind to reawaken.

 

"Daddy...?" she whispered when her vision cleared and she spotted the gentle face that peered down at her; he smiled, crinkling the edges of his eyes.

 

"Hey, Rosie...." he muttered, gently brushing a few stray strands of hair from his eldest's face, "Have you been here all night?" his brows furrowed deeply over his bright, crystal eyes, head cocked. She nodded, reaching up with her free hand to rub the sleep from her eyes.

 

"Yeah...I..." she hid a yawn behind her fist, "I wanted to be there for Chrissy....after yesterday..."

 

Shawn's expression softened in understanding, "I understand...but, sharing that bunk can't be all that comfortable, even with how little Christina is. Maybe you should go lay down in the RV."

 

Rose scrunched her face, brows pinching over the bridge of her nose defiantly, "But Chrissy...."

 

"I'll stay with her." Shawn reassured her, knowing Rose was worried about Christina and she wouldn't want to leave her alone until she was sure she would be all right. He smiled gently, although there was a somewhat stern edge to his warm, watery blue eyes, "Knowing you, Rose, I would guess you were up half the night looking out after Christina. And you're more than likely exhausted. You need rest, especially since you're sick. The best way to beat an illness is rest and self care." he helped Rose slip her arm out from underneath her sister and sat her up, looking her in the eye, "You need to take care of yourself, Rose. You know there are people here who worry about you, and not just Christina or I. You have a very temperamental redneck that is extremely protective of you. Even when you're in top physical shape." Rose can't help the faint smile that crosses her lips at the thought of him, "So please, if not for me, if not for Chrissy, or yourself, do it for Daryl."

 

Rose heaved a heavy sigh, dropping her shoulders as she gave a small, minute nod, "Okay..." she smiled at her father, who's expression softening, "Thank you, sweetheart." he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She leaned into his touch, eyelids slipping shut for half a second. Shawn smiles gently at her and takes a hold of her arm, "C'mon, baby girl, don't fall asleep on me, yet." he chuckled, helping Rose up from the bed; she stopped briefly to grab her weapons before getting up and allowing Shawn to lead her gently out of the cell.

 

The cell block just beyond the curtain that covered the door was slowly filling with sunlight as dawn broke the eastern horizon. Rose blinked slowly in the brightening light, pushing back the ache she could feel at the back of her eyes, bringing with it a fresh wave of drowsiness that, in turn, drew a yawn from her lips. Shawn chuckled softly.

 

"Definitely time for bed, for you, young lady." he smiled gently at Rose as he shooed her out of Christina's cell, "And don't worry to much about Chrissy, I'll sit with her until she wakes up. And," he held up a finger as she turned to look at him, looking ready to say something, "If something happens, I will be sure to send someone to get you."

 

Rose smiled gratefully, nodding, "Thank you, daddy." she leaned up on tiptoes to kiss her father's cheek, "I appreciate that."

 

Shawn kissed Rose's forehead in turn, "You're welcome, baby girl. Now, you get your butt to bed. Go on." he shooed Rose away from the cell and she nods, smiling in amusement as she takes a few steps back from the door, Shawn watching her every move until she stepped out through the door leading into the common room.

The courtyard outside is covered in a thin fog as Rose slides the heavy cell block door closed behind her, a cool morning breeze grazing her cheeks and pushing the bangs out of her eyes. She inhales the cool, clean air, letting it fill her lungs briefly before she releases it again as she lets her gaze sweep over the courtyard. Through the fence, she spotted Rick and Carl down by the pigpen, talking about something she's too far to hear as Alex and Sheon have taken up positions at the fence to clear walkers and Anna and Elijah are tending to the garden. Carl is gesturing toward the fence where the two men are working and, if she were to guess, Rose would think he was asking his father if he could join them; it'd been a long time since the teen had had the chance to do any of that dirty work, so she wasn't necessarily surprised....the only thing his father would let him do was help with mundane chores around the prison, like cleaning and tending their crops. No doubt Carl wanted to show he could do more and make up for his behavior six months previous when he'd gunned down that scared young man from the Governor's group. Well...he was at least putting in the effort to show he had learned his lesson and was willing to help more around the prison than he already was.

 

"Rose." The sound of the gruff, gravelly voice behind her broke the young woman from her thoughts, making her turn; warm, calloused hands gripped her biceps as icy blue eyes bore into her  tired hazel green ones. She couldn't help the smile that flitted across her lips as she leaned gently into Daryl's grip, putting her hands on his shoulders as his eyes scanned her face; he looked like she felt about now, like he'd just spent the night strung out and worried, his face lined with deep wrinkles and faint bags under his eyes. "You look -"

 

"Probably like you feel." Rose finished gently, sighing, "Yeah....well, I'm about as bad as you are right now....but, you know, you really didn't need to stay awake all night to wait for me."

 

"The hell I didn't." Daryl glowered at her, " 'specially after yesterday....how is -"

 

"She's okay." Rose sighed, giving a small, sad smile, "I managed to sooth her to sleep at one point....and my dad promised to look after her so I could get some rest."

Some of the tension left Daryl's shoulders, although he continued to scan her face, anxious, furrowing his brows deeply over his sharp blue eyes. Rose can't help the chuckle that bubbles up her throat, reaching up to brushing the hair back from his face.

 

"Is there ever a time when you're relaxed? Aside from when you're asleep?" she asked him, quirking a brow teasingly, which was met with a scowl; she shook her head, cupping his cheeks, "Daryl....I'm fine, really. Please....relax, just a little bit...for me?"

He pressed his face into her palms, his forehead leaning into hers, "I will when you thinka yerself for once." he looks deep into her eyes, sliding his arms around her waist to press her close to his chest. She can't help but smile softly as she leaned her head back into his, closing her eyes.

 

"Stubborn man...." she whispered, earning a snort in return as he prepared to reprimand her when the sound of gunshots and someone screaming interrupted them. The couple jumped, turning toward the screams as Lizzie and Mika come racing toward them from the back of the courtyard. Rose broke away from Daryl's hold to meet them halfway.

 

"Girls, what's the matter? What happened?" she gripped each of their shoulders in a hand, looking between the sister's wide, frightened eyes. Lizzie pointed back toward where she and Mika had come, in the direction of their cell block.

 

"Th-there are walkers...." she managed to get out as Daryl yelled to Rick, who was shouting orders to him and Glenn while more people gathered together at the noise. Rose ordered Mika and Lizzie into cell block C, telling them to go wait with her father before taking off through the entrance into D. Footsteps thundered against the asphalt behind her as the others followed her toward the ruckus, grabbing weapons along the way to kill the walkers that had somehow managed to find their way inside.

By the time the rescue party arrives, the cell block is in chaos; a handful of adults are trying to fend off the corpses with what weapons they have while doing their best to shield the children from the carnage. Screams and gunshots intertwine with the screams and cries of the scared survivors, chorused by the snarls of the walkers and the sickening squelch of blood and guts as dark crimson blood decorate the floor and walls. Rose spots one of the little boys trying to escape a couple of walkers that're seconds from turning him into a snack at the same second that Daryl's does; she notches an arrow into her bow within seconds and let's it fly as he dashes forward to scoop the scared child into his arms, letting him bury his face into his chest as he shoots the other walker through the forehead. She dashes to his side to take the little boy, tucking him tenderly to her side; he's sobbing hard enough it shakes his entire body, making something deep inside Rose ache like nothing she had ever felt before.

"It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay." she whispered, ducking as Daryl swings his crossbow, knocking the walker behind her to the floor.

 

"C'mon, babe, move." his arm is suddenly around her, leading her away from the corpses toward a cell where a few of the survivors were hiding; a scared looking teen swings the door open as they approach and Rose sets the boy down. She ushers the children back into the cell, swinging the door closed behind them as Daryl shoots another walker that shuffles their way.

 

It doesn't take long to clear the cell block, since there weren't that many walkers to begin with, thankfully, and the group splits into smaller teams to check for anyone who had been bitten or scratched. Passing one of the cells, Glenn was attacked by a walker that had been lurking inside and Rose took it out with one of her arrows.

 

"You okay?' Rose stepped up next to Glenn, giving him a quick once over to make sure he hadn't been bitten or scratched; he nodded gratefully to her and the two of them looked down at the walker. Rose feels the color drain from her face, her stomach turning unpleasantly, causing bile to raise in her throat. Her head swam, vision tilting as her legs turned to jelly. Laid out on the floor before them was a zombified Patrick, staring up at them with dead, grey eyes that bled rivers down his face, lips still twisted into an animalist snarl, baring darkened teeth as blood covered his chin.

 

"Woah," Glenn huffed as he caught Rose before she could collapse, "Hey, Rose, are you okay?"

 

"Y-yeah...I....I just...dizzy...." she muttered, clenching her eyes as she willed the room to stop spinning as Glenn held her up.

 

"She okay?" Rose internally groaned at the gruff voice as heavy footsteps grew louder, taking a deep breath in through her nose as a warm hand cupped her cheek, making her eyes flutter open to meet piercing blue eyes, shadowed by furrowed brows. "You bit?"

 

She shook her head at the same time Glenn did, "Not that I noticed....she just got really dizzy all of a sudden."

 

Daryl wraps an arm around Rose and pulls her gently from Glenn's grasp, casting a critical eye over the room as he tucks her safely into his side, much like she had earlier for the child they had saved earlier, before looking down at her, "You okay, Rose? You feeling sick?"

 

"I...I'm...fine..." Rose muttered, trying to force conviction into her voice as she avoided looking down at Patrick, taking a few deep breathes in an effort to recollect herself again. Daryl's arm tightened around her, his frown turning into a scowl, "Don't be so damned stubborn, Rose....you're obviously sick....I need to get you out of here."

Rose shook her head stubbornly, trying to move out of Daryl's hold, "No, really, Daryl, I'm fine. I want to stay and help."

 

"Guys." Rick's voice draws the trio's attention and he motions to them from halfway up the stairs leading to the upper cells, "You all should see this."

 

Glenn heads toward them, but Daryl stops Rose before she can follow, pulling her back around to face him again, "Rose, you need to go lay down. You've been up almost all night and with you being sick...."

 

Rose gave Daryl a half stern, half gentle look, putting her hands on his arm, "Daryl, I'm fine....I want to be here to figure out what happened. If I go back to the RV now, I wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing....Please, just let me stay."

 

Daryl narrowed his eyes on Rose, his frown deepening as he scanned her face deeply, his hands tightening around her forearms as he waged an internal battle, trying to decide what he could do. Finally, he sighed, hanging his head for a brief moment before lifting it again to look back into his girlfriend's eyes, "Fine...I'm not going to force you to go back to the RV...not yet, but, you have to promise me that if you start feeling sick or dizzy again, you tell me. You start feeling that again, you're out of here, you hear me?"

 

She smiles and nodded in agreement, giggling as he heaved a heavy sigh of relief, "Daryl....I'll be fine. really...." he gave her a somewhat skeptical look as he pulled away, albeit reluctantly. "Okay....c'mon, let's go see what all the fuss is about..."

Nodding her head in agreement, Rose allowed Daryl to gently lead her up the stairs and to one of the end cells, where Rick was gathered around the body of one of the other zombified survivors with Hershel, Dr. Subramanian, and Bob. The survivor, Charlie, looked just like Patrick had down on the ground floor and Rose had to look away from him quickly before she felt sick again.

 

"It looks like he just died...." Rick mumbled as Dr. Subramanian and Bob were bent over the body, examining closely. Both men were frowning deeply, eyeing the blood streaks on Charlie's face.

 

"Particularly horrible, too...." Dr. Subramanian sat back sadly, crossing his arms, "Pleurisy aspiration." When the others only gave him blame stares, he sighed, "He choked to death on his own blood. Which is what caused those trails on his face." he indicated the blood; Rose peeked down out of the corner of her eye, trying to quell the rolling in her stomach.

 

"I saw those same marks...." Rick pointed out, furrowing his brows deeply in recollection, "They were on one of the walkers outside the fence."

 

"We just saw them on Patrick, too." Glenn interjected, nodding toward Rose as she gave her own small nod of her own. Dr. Subramanian nodded his head as well.

 

"These streaks here are caused by the internal pressure that builds up in the lungs." he indicated Charlie's face, "Think of it like shaking a soda can before you open it. Just imagine your eyes, ears, nose, and throat as the top, though."

 

"Is it a sickness from the walkers?" Glenn furrowed his brows and cocked his head minutely. Hershel shook his head.

 

"No, things like these have been around for a long time, even before the walkers," Hershel shook his head, leaning against the door frame. "It could be pneumococcal. This is likely an aggressive flu strain."

 

"Guess someone locked him up in time, then..." Rick frowned, only for the others to shake their heads.

 

"Wasn't anyone but Charlie himself." Daryl let Rose lean into his side, absent-mindedly rubbing soothing circles into her side, "He used to sleepwalk...."he sighed heavily, frowning down at what was left of the man before him, "Hell, the guy was just eating barbecue yesterday....how could someone die so quick....?"

 

Something seemed to register in Rick's mind, "I had a sick pig yesterday...Violet. She died real quick....and then when I was out in the woods, there was a sick boar."

 

"That's how things like these can be spread." Rose pointed out, putting a hand over Daryl's around her waist, "Birds and pigs. It's how diseases were spread in the past."

Hershel nodded, "We need to do something about those hogs out there to keep this flu from spreading faster...."

 

"If we're lucky, these two could be the only cases..." Glenn looked hopeful for a brief second, although Daryl shook his head, dashing it as quick as it had come.

 

"Ain't seen nobody get lucky in a long time." he muttered, making Rose look at him

as she rubbed his back soothingly, frowning at the dark look that had overtaken his features.

 

"Close quarters like these breed disease, make them spread faster." she sighed, leaning her head into his shoulder, taking comfort in his warm and the firm feel of his shoulder against her cheek, "And these cell blocks, there isn't anything closer than this, not even the old world homes. It was how the Black Plague was able to spread so fast...."

 

Hershel nods his agreement, casting a critical eye over each person in the room, "All of us here have been exposed to it, just as the other cell block D residents have."

 

A heavy silence descended on the group as they exchange dark looks; Rose looks at Daryl quietly and his arm tightens around her, pressing her in close as Glenn exchanges a look with Rick. If they all were, indeed, infected, then the disease was only going to spread faster if they unintentionally passed it on to any of the survivors that were not in the infected cell block. And they needed to figure out a way to try and control it as best as they possibly could.

 

"We should call an emergency meeting." Hershel pushed off from the door, casting a look over the others in the cell, "We're going to need to let everyone know what happened and figure out the best way to deal with this situation. We should all make sure to have minimal contact with anyone who wasn't in this cell block. Be sure to warn them," he looked at Rick, who nodded, "I'll get Shawn and Sasha and met you three in the library in ten minutes." he looked at Glenn, Daryl, and Rose. The trio nodded as they followed him out of the cell. Glenn split up to find Carol as Rick, Bob, and Dr. S followed Hershel toward C; Rose turned to follow them as well, but Daryl had other ideas, as he gently pulled her away in the direction of the library, knowing the would have a few minutes alone while the others were gathered.

 

"Rose, you need to talk to Hershel," Daryl told the young woman in a stern, no nonsense voice after the door had been closed behind them, pinning her with a hard glare, "If what Bob and Dr. S said is true, then you being sick like ya are now could make it easier for you to catch this. before it gets out of hand"

 

Rose heaves a heavy sigh, feeling her shoulders sag as she paced away from her boyfriend, crossing her arms over her stomach, almost protectively as she bit her bottom lip, "I....I know...I know...." she let her eyes fall down to the area her arms were trying to protect, suddenly feeling like her mouth was full of cotton balls, her throat thick, heavy, and heart beating a maddening rhythm against her ribs; damn it....things were getting bad and if she wasn't careful....the thought of putting the little life that could be inside her in danger, it made her heart splinter in her chest.

"Rose, what is going on...?" Daryl's voice was closer and she turned a little to face him as he stood behind her, surprised at the unshed tears that had gathered in her eyes; his face scrunched, his own heart twisting in his chest in pain as he gently gripped Rose's arms, turning her toward him, "Babe, what's wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything...."

 

Rose gave a small smile and nodded, dropping her heart again, "I-I know, Daryl, I know...i-it's just....this...." her tongue stilled in her mouth, suddenly unable to bring herself to say the words just yet as she subconsciously leaned into her boyfriend's chest, reaching up to grip the front of his shirt like it was a lifeline; she clenched her eyes as she willed her tears back, trying her best to get her thoughts in order, even as they swirled and spun in a whirlwind of uncertainty and fear. She didn't even know for sure, all the signs were there, yeah, but....what if she was wrong...? What if it was just wishful thinking....? If that was so, how she could tell Daryl....give him false hope, if he even accepted the idea of becoming a father? Hell, whether or not she was, she didn't even know if this was what he would want, she didn't know if Daryl would even want a family. Would he be happy if she told him....? Would he be angry....leave her if she didn't get rid of the life they had created together? She choked on a sob at that, her whole body shaking at the thought.

 

Strong arms wrapped around her, encasing her in a warm, protective embrace; she leaned into it, pressing her face into the hard, toned chest as tears ran, unbidden, down her cheeks, her fingers twisting tighter into the worn, rough material that clothed the man's torso. Warm breath fanned over the crown of her head as he buried his face into her hair, callused fingers pressing soothing circles into her back.

 

"Babe....please talk to me...." Her heart splintered even further at the desolate voice that whispered in her ear, at the voice that usually held such strength and conviction...sounding so....weak, broken....like someone had finally cracked him, taken away all his strength, his will to live. The sob broke from her throat, tears running faster down her cheeks; his arms tightened around her, pulling her harder to his chest. One of his hands moved up to cup the back of her head, fingers running soothingly through her hair; she can feel his frown against her hair, her fingers tightening in his shirt, "Rose....this isn't like you...I know you've been nauseous, but....getting dizzy....in how long I've known you...you've never been like that, no matter how sick or grotesque it was....and things like this, they haven't broken you this easy...you and your family, your dad....you've always been so sure....we can get through it....what happened in there to shake you up so badly, Rose?"

 

She sniffed loudly, "It isn't just this, Daryl....it's...." Rose pulls back a little, trying, unsuccessfully, to wipe her tears away, "I-I....just..." she looks tearfully up at him, fear gripping her even tighter in it's unforgiving grasp, causing her throat to seize. He ducks his head just a little to look deep into her eyes, his brows pulling together, frown deepening, creases appearing in his forehead, "There's somethin' you're not tellin' me...what is it, Rose?" she lets her head fall again, scared, and he has to fight to keep the panic in his chest under control as his mind runs wild with possibilities; could she be bitten and she was too scared to tell him....? He almost felt like he couldn't breath. "Rose, what aren't you tellin' me?"

 

Rose almost instinctively presses a hand to her stomach, trying to calm herself down enough to speak; she can feel what she wanted to tell him teetering on the tip of her tongue, but her worries and insecurities froze them on her lips, throat squeezing tight enough that she almost couldn't breath properly. Daryl's hands grip her arms tight, to the point of almost being pain as he started at her pleadingly. After a moment of struggling, she managed to lift her head enough to meet his gaze again, feeling like her legs were about to give out at any second as she struggled to take enough air into her lungs.

 

"Daryl....I....I'm..." she tried to take a deep breath to steady her nerves just as the door swung open behind them; the rest of the council came waltzing in, Hershel in the midst of a conversation with Sasha and Glenn as Shawn and Carol follow them inside. The Anderson patriarch is the first to notice the couple and pauses as they step abruptly away from one another, Daryl reluctantly releasing Rose as she turns away in an attempt to recollect herself.

 

Shawn looks between the two and narrows his eyes critically, sensing something was off; the atmosphere was even more stifling in this room than it had been in the hall on the way here. Daryl avoided his gaze, arranging his usual emotionless mask over his face, even as the other man can detect the flash of anxious guilt he tried to hide; the smile Rose sends his way is not genuine, especially as her eyes and cheeks still bear the evidence of her distress and tears. Shawn frowns, glancing briefly at Carol, who had noticed their strange behavior as well, looking between the pair before exchanging a look with Shawn as they silently agree to speak with them after the meeting as they're all called to the table to begin.

 

Hershel starts the meeting by explaining about what happened in cell block D, explaining about the disease and how Patrick had been the one to die and reanimate to attack the other survivors. A moment of silence descends on the group as Shawn and Sasha absorb this, looking at one another silently.

 

"Patrick seemed okay yesterday, though..." Shawn muttered as he turned to regard the rest of the council, "And he just died overnight....?"

 

"How could he and Charlie have  died that quick? Two people in one night?" Sasha piped up, looking both concerned and confused on how this could have happened.

"Whatever the case may be, we need to separate everyone that's been exposed to it." Hershel pointed out gently, knowing this was a lot to take in so quickly.

 

"That would be everyone that was in D." Carol folded her hands on the table, chewing her bottom lip, anxious, "And a majority of us here, too. Possibly more." she indicated all of them as they each gave a small nod in confirmation.

 

"Especially since we know this thing is lethal...." Rose spoke, her voice croaky from her crying earlier; she cleared her throat carefully, avoiding Daryl's eye as she could feel him eyeing her carefully from his seat beside her. He huffed quietly.

 

"Ain't just the illness, though..." he crossed his arms tightly, "Anyone that dies from it becomes a threat...."

 

"Where could we put them?" Shawn furrowed his brows, crossing his own arms, "After what happened, we can't let them stay in D or sending anyone in there to clean it up if it's as dangerous as you say."

 

"What about cell block A?' Glenn interjected, speaking for the first time since he'd entered the library; the others turned to look at him, then at each other.

 

"You mean death row?" Rose's eyebrows pulled together, her lips setting, "I dunno....that doesn't sound like much of a upgrade."

 

"It's clean," Daryl pointed out, "Should be upgrade enough."

 

"Still sounds foreboding to me...." Rose muttered under her breath, fisting her hands in the bottom of her shirt as she sighed, "Could it work for Dr. S?" she looked at Hershel inquisitively as he nodded. "I'll help Caleb get it all set up."

 

The council started to nod when the sound of someone coughing loudly out in the hall draws their attention; exchanging quiet looks, the group leaves the table to investigate, catching Tyresse and Karen before they've rounded the far corner.

 

"Hey, you two okay?" Shawn calls out to the couple, stopping them as he drew their attention; they nod, Karen smiling faintly as she reassured him she was fine, it was just a cough. Carol crosses her arms behind Shawn, frowning, "You sure about that? It doesn't sound too good...."

 

Tyreese has an arm wrapped loosely around Karen's shoulder, letting her lean into him as he nods, "I was just going to take her back to my cell so she could lay down and rest."

 

"Not really a good idea, Tyreese." Hershel gives the other man a somewhat apologetic look; Tyreese furrows his brows, confused, as he looks between each of their faces.

"Why? What's going on?"

 

"We think there might be a flu or something going around...what started what happened in D." Rose put her hands on her hips, shifting uncomfortably, "It's the reason Patrick died and attacked everyone...."

 

Shawn nodded his head in agreement, "Judith and Keith are back in C....they're vulnerable." he pointed out grimly, watching the panic and worry war for dominance over Tyreese's face, "Anyone exposed to what this is or even infected should keep their distance..."

 

"It killed Patrick...?" Karen whispered, horrified, as she covered her mouth; Tyreese's arm tightened protectively around her, pulling her tighter against his side as he looked pleadingly at each of them again.

 

"Is she gonna be okay?" he asked, his worry betrayed by the obvious quiver in his voice. "You know what it is, so you can treat it, can't you?"

 

"Don't panic," Hershel held up a hand soothingly, giving Tyreese a gentle look, "We are going to figure this out. In the meantime, we should keep you separated." he spoke mostly to Karen, who gave a small nod in understanding. "I'll talk to Caleb and have him take a look at you."

 

"And I'll talk to Christina to figure out what medication and herbs we have." Shawn promised with a reassuring smile in Tyreese's direction. Karen nods again, then looks thoughtful.

 

"David from the Decatur group, I've heard him coughing, too."

 

"I'll get him." Glenn volunteered, earning nods from the others as they gave Karen grateful smiles for the information.

 

"We have some empty, clean cells in the tombs we could use." Rose pointed out as Sasha gently took Karen from her brother; she nods, exchanging a look with Glenn.

"I'll meet you there." he promised as Sasha led Karen away and Glenn jogged off in the opposite direction. Tyreese watched until his girlfriend and sister disappeared before turning to slowly follow Glenn.

 

"We'll need to call another meeting later," Hershel sighed deeply, looking at who remained as they all gave small nods. Daryl shifts uneasily, glancing quietly at Rose as she watched the floor before he heaved a sigh.

 

"Should get to burying those dead'ens...." he muttered as a way of excusing himself as he started in the direction Glenn and Tyreese had gone.

 

"Be sure to wear gloves and a mask." Hershel called after him, earning a half-hearted wave in return before the redneck disappeared; Shawn glanced at his eldest daughter, who kept her eyes on her shoes before he exchanged a look with Carol, who nodded.

 

"I should find Chrissy and get started on finding out about those medications and herbs before going to help Daryl," he turned to Hershel, "You want to come with me Hershel, to find Dr. S?"

 

The older man looked between the trio before him, sensing something was wrong in the way Rose couldn't meet any of their eyes, although he decided not to pry as he turned to Shawn, nodding.

 

"Karen and David will need to be looked at right away. Are you two coming?" he looked at Carol and Rose, curious; Carol gives him a small smile, nodding, "We'll be along shortly. We just need to have a talk." she looked pointedly at Rose to emphasize it was something between woman; Hershel seemed to understand and gave a small nod as he followed Shawn down the hall and around the corner. Carol watched them go before turning to face Rose again, crossing her arms.

 

"Okay, Rose....what's going on?" she asked, leaning her head to the side in an attempt to see Rose's face, even as she refused to meet her eye; the older woman sighed, "Rose...I know something's bothering you, I can tell....you've been like this for days. And what we walked into when we gathered for our meeting, that wasn't nothing. Is something going on with you and Daryl? Are you two having problems?"

 

Rose shook her head slowly, taking a deep breath as she folded her arms over her stomach in an effort to sooth herself, "No, it isn't anything he did, it's...me...." she started at where her arms rested, squeezing her sides tightly, "It's....something I need to tell him... but I'm too scared to...."

 

Carol frowned deeply as she eyed the young woman critically, taking note of her behavior and words, the way she hugged her stomach like she was trying to protect something, the fearful, uncertain look on her face; she recognized that look...that protective, tensed stance from years ago when she'd been in practically the same situation with Sophia. Her eyes widened a little and she had to take a second to check their surroundings to be sure they were alone before she spoke again.

 

"Rose...are...are you -?" she looked down at the young woman's stomach, touching her arm soothingly. Rose sniffed and looked up, smiling weakly.

 

"I...I haven't taken a proper test yet....but I think I might be..." she bit her  lip, hard, almost drawing blood, "I mean...all the signs are there....I get nauseous at the most random times of day....I'm dizzy and weaker than usual. I'm...late. By at least a weak. And I just feel tender. It's hard even wearing a bra without wanting to tear it off and burn it...."

 

Carol frowned in understanding and carefully put her free hand over Rose's crossed arms, pinching her eyebrows together, "You haven't told Daryl yet, have you....?"

 

The young woman avoided her eye again as she shook her head, "With everything going on, I haven't been able to take a test....I grabbed a few while we were out on that run yesterday....I wanted to be sure..." Carol quirked a brow, knowing there was more, almost surprised when she noticed the tears gathering in Rose's eyes, "But...I-I'm scared....Carol....what if he doesn't want this....?" she sniffed, covering her mouth and clenching her eyes, "What if he doesn't want a baby and tells me to get rid of it....? I can't....I can't destroy something so innocent...I love Daryl, Carol...I really do...I want to be with him....but I've always dreamt  about being a mother, finding a man to start a family with. I don't want to lose Daryl....but I can't get rid of my baby....I can't...."

 

Carol wrapped Rose in a tight, soothing embrace, rubbing her back softly as another sob broke from her throat as she hid her face in the other woman's chest. Things had been different for Carol when she'd found out she was pregnant with Sophia; sometimes she doubted Ed had ever really loved her in the first place....he'd never helped her with her pregnancy or even with Sophia when she was a baby....hell, when she was a newborn, he used to spend nights at his friends houses while Carol took care of her. She hadn't minded, really, it was her daughter, after all. But Rose's situation was different; Carol, no, everyone in their group knew for a fact that Daryl loved Rose, just as she loved him back. He would do anything for her. Protect and love her and any children they had together. If him carrying for Sophia, Keith, and Judith was any indicator, Carol knew he would be a fantastic father. What Rose was feeling was normal for new mothers, though, especially since Carol was sure the couple likely hadn't talked much about starting a family, not even in their current position. It was no wonder Rose was so worried and freaked out.

 

Waiting until the young woman calmed enough for her to be able to speak, Carol gently pulled back so she could look at Rose, squeezing her shoulders tightly until she dared a peek up at her. She smiles softly, brushing a few stray tears away.

"Rose...I know this is new and scary, especially since you're not entirely sure if you really are or not, but this is normal..." she rubbed Rose's arms as she lifted her head a little more, meeting the older woman's wise gaze, "Every new mother worries about bringing a new life into the world, especially when it's their first and even more when the child isn't planned. Even more when you don't know how the father is going to respond...but, Rose, you are in a much better position than I was when I got pregnant with Sophia....I know for a fact that Daryl loves you, everyone in this group knows how he cares about you. We can all see it in the way he looks at you, in the things he does. He would do anything for you and," she looked down at Rose's stomach and gently pressed a hand against it, meeting Rose's eyes again gently, "I know he would do the same for any children the two of you have. He might seem prickly on the outside, but we've all seen how he can be with the little kids. He knows how to be tender and nurture. He will still love you, Rose, and I know he will love your children."

 

Rose managed a weak smile, thinking back to all the time she'd seen Daryl with Keith or Judith, knowing Carol was more than right in that aspect. But....fear and uncertainty continued to linger just on the edge of her mind, prickling uneasily at her heart. Sniffling softly, Rose cleared the remnants of her tears from her face as Carol gave her a gentle smile.

 

"I think the first thing you should do, though, is take one of those tests, just to be sure." she gently looped her arm through Rose's as they headed back for cell block C, "And so you have physical evidence to show Daryl. Sometimes just trying the signs isn't just enough." she looked at Rose as she gave a small nod, her gaze focused on a spot just ahead of them, eyes glazed over, thinking of everything she needed to do; Carol squeezed her hand, "Since we have a little lull in action, now would probably be your best time to take one of those tests, you know. If you need someone there with you, I could -"

 

Rose seemed to come back to earth then and she gave Carol a small, reassuring smile, "No, I....I think I can handle it on my own, Carol...you probably have your own things to do. We have the survivors from D to worry about, the kids who probably lost their parents. You'll probably be wanting to check in on them."

 

The duo paused as they stepped through a door out into the courtyard, taking a moment to adjust to the bright sunlight; Carol frowned at Rose, but sighed, knowing she did, indeed, have to check in with a few of the kids, particularly Mika and Lizzie since they had just lost their father. The young woman gave her a small, but reassuring smile as she took her hands.

 

"I understand, Carol, and I appreciate your concern, really..." she sighed, looking down before glancing up again, "But...I think this is something I need to do on my own first, just to be sure. But, I promise, once I know for sure, I will let you know."

 

Carol smiled gratefully and nodded, squeezing Rose's hands gently, "You'd better, young lady," she said in a jokingly stern voice, making Rose giggle, nodding, "Just...be sure you don't stress yourself out too much, okay? You know it's not good for the baby."

 

"I know." Rose nodded, hugging Carol tightly, "I promise I'll be careful." she pulled away from Carol, giving her a gentle, grateful smile, "I'll catch you later to let you know. Then hopefully you can help me figure out how to break it to Daryl." she started to walk backward toward the RV as Carol giggled, bemused.

 

"Maybe I should just sew a tiny little biker jacket," she teased, earning a laugh from Rose, "Dunno, maybe that hint's too subtle." Rose hummed, making Carol laugh and wave a hand, "Eh, go on and find out first, then we'll talk!" The young woman laughed softly, nodding as she pivoted on her heel and practically jogged toward the Andersons' RV.

 

Waiting until Rose disappears, Carol sighs quietly to herself as she heads across the courtyard in search of Lizzie and Mika, hoping they wouldn't be far. The two were on their own now and needed someone to look out for them; it was Ryan's wish that Carol and the Anndersons take the two girls in. Who better for them then a family like theirs'?

 

As she approached the gate leading out into the front yard, Carol ran into Rick; he asked how the meeting had gone and she relayed what little they had been able to figure out, telling him they had quarantined Karen and David in the cells in the tombs until they could figure out a better solution. He nodded in understanding, telling her he'd already spread the news to the other survivors, assuring they would do their best to keep their distance from each other until all this blew over. Relieved to hear this, Carol reassured Rick the council would be having another meeting later to discuss the issue further before excusing herself to head down the yard in the direction she spotted Lizzie and Mika. Rick watched her go, then turned and headed in the direction of their little 'graveyard', where Sheon, Alex, and Daryl were hard at work digging graves; more than likely Anna and Elijah were inside gathering the bodies from the infected cell block.

 

"Need some help?" he gave the other men a faint smile as they glanced up from their work; he gestured toward the only shovel left and Sheon indicated for him to take it. He started to dig another grave. A brief bout of silence encased the four as they worked, the only sound that of their shovels slicing through the dirt and tossing it over their shoulders onto the piles at the foot of the graves and the growls of the walkers as they rattled the chain link fences.

 

"We're glad you were in there with us, Rick," Daryl was the first to break the silence, glancing over at his friend from over the bandanna he's tied around his mouth and nose. Rick gave a weak, unconvinced laugh.

 

"Wasn't much help without my gun." he huffed, tossing another shovelful of dirt onto the pile.

 

"Seemed like plenty of help to me," Sheon panted, leaning on his shovel as he took a moment to catch his breath, "Couldn't've  cleared the cell block without you, you know."

 

"He's right," Alex nodded, tossing his cousin-in-law the canteen of water, giving Rick a serious look, "It's that kind of stuff that earned you this time off, you know."

 

"We wouldn't be here without you." Daryl grunted while the other men nodded in agreement; Rick snorted in disbelief.

 

"We wouldn't be here if the Andersons hadn't taken the prison in the first place." he argued, digging the blade of his shovel deep, a bit more forcibly than was probably necessary.

 

"We weren't the ones who kept your group safe that winter we were separated." Sheon pointed out, wiping his mouth as he tossed the canteen back to Alex. "You got them through that first before you found us again. You're the one who did that."

 

Daryl nodded his head in agreement, looking to Rick again, "Think you'd be up to helpin' us figure this thing out?"

 

Rick frowned, keeping his eyes on his shovel, his eyebrows furrowing and lips set, almost shamefully, "I've screwed up too many times...the calls needed to be made....if I start down that road again..." his hands tightened around the handle of his shovel almost to the point that his knuckles were white, "I almost lost Carl once, almost cost him the person he was. I'm not fit to be a leader; anything else but that, I can do."

 

Daryl looks at Alex and Sheon, who're frowning together as Alex takes a sip from the canteen; Sheon turns back to Rick.

 

"You know, if my uncle was out here, he'd probably tell you that leaders make mistakes, too. No matter what power you have, what position, you're still human. You worked hard to get this group where it is today and earned this time to rest, reconnect with your son. Just like Daryl said."

 

Daryl gave Sheon a grateful nod before returning his attention to Rick once more, "And, for what it's worth, I see someone who's still able to get through the shit thrown his way."

 

Rick glances up then at the other men, a weak smile on his lips, born of gratitude for their encouragement and their kind words. The mistakes of his past still haunted him, though, and made Rick doubt his leadership skills, especially as he thought of what had almost become of Carl...he couldn't let that happen again, not to his son, not after everything he and his mother had done for him. He couldn't let Carl become cold and distant, not like this. Not like that.

 

"Rick!" Someone screaming broke through Rick's thoughts and he turned with the others, spotting Maggie running in their direction, eyes wide, panicked; she motioned toward the fences, where the men are easily able to spot the massive group of walkers that have converged, pushing against a  portion of the chain link that is obviously about to give way. Glenn, Sasha, and a few others are already gathered on the other side, doing what they can to thin the group, even though there are just too many. Dropping their shovels, the men clamber out of the dug graves and follow Maggie toward the chaos to help. They immediately set to work on bring the walkers numbers down by popping them through the chain link, even as it continues to bend dangerously inward, giving the walkers leverage to attempt to climb it from above, while others claw at the survivors feet through holes in the bottom. One manages to snag Maggie's leg, tripping her with a yelp. Glenn turns to help and hacks at the walker's arm as it try to pull Maggie's leg through the fence, although it's grip is lost as an arrow whizzed past the young woman, piercing the walker through the forehead. Maggie kicks the walker's hand away and scrambles to her feet, shaking her hand to Glenn as he moves to help her up.

 

"No, don't Glenn," she pants, getting to her feet, "We're supposed to keep our distance from each other."

 

Glenn frowns sadly, but nods in understanding as Rose and Anna run up to help, popping the walkers through the fence with the others. Rose , however, almost loses her footing as she steps on something left on the ground that slides her foot out from under her. Daryl turns almost instinctively to catch her, helping his girlfriend regain her footing as the others glance down to see what she had tripped on; they all freeze, however, at what they see, their eyes widening as a few of them pale in realization.

 

"Is someone feeding these things?" Sasha breathed in disbelief as they looked over the small pile of half eaten rats that had been left on the inside of the fence. The others exchange looks, suddenly understanding why the walkers were suddenly gathering in one place instead of spreading out like they used to....

 

The clanking of the fence suddenly catches the groups attention once more and they have to return their attention to the walkers once more as they put their hands up instinctively in an attempt to keep the fence up as it bends lower. They attempt to kill a few more, although this is quickly proving useless and Rick orders everyone back.

Stepping back to assess the situation as the walkers continue to bend the fence inward, knowing it was only a matter of time before they got in; they had to come up with something quick before they lost the runs....thankfully, though, Rick had his thinking cap on that day and came up with a, temporary, solution on the spot.

 

"Daryl, Sheon, go get the truck ready." he looked at the two men with a serious expression, "I think I know what to do."

 

Exchanging a silent look, the two men nod and hurry to do as they're told as Rick asks Rose to help him with something; she follows him out of the runs and toward the pigpen, where the duo gather the piglets together into a large crate. The crate is then put on the pull cart attached to the back of the truck and the two climb on with it while Rick orders Daryl and Sheon to drive them outside the fences. Glenn lets them out through the gates and the group drives a few meters away from where the walkers are gathered before Rick tells Daryl to stop. Rick takes one of the piglets from the crate and takes out his knife; Rose flinches as the piglet squeals in fright as Rick cuts its femoral artery and leaves it in the tall grass. The walkers, drawn by the piglet's squeals and the sound of the engine, descend on the poor animal as Daryl drives them a few meters away so Rick can repeat the process. By the time they've sacrificed the last piglet, covered in it's blood and nearly in tears, Rose has to excuse herself to the RV to recollect and clean herself up while the others attempt to straighten the fence out.

 

By the time Daryl is able to get away to check on his girlfriend, she has showered and changed, although he's a little more than surprised when he finds her furiously scrubbing her clothes in the metal tub they kept in the shower.

 

"Pigs were infected...." Rose muttered without looking up as his shadow fell across the tub, "Rick said so before...gotta get this blood out. We can't let it spread."

Frowning to himself, Daryl eyes the young woman up and down, taking note of her hunched shoulders, face screwed up in desperate concentration, her movements fevered, scared. His brows pinch, understanding why she would be worried about spreading the virus to her family, but unable to understand the desperate, fervent way she was behaving. Not wanting her family to get sick was normal, but paying this much attention to washing her clothes, like it was the last thing she would ever do, this wasn't like Rose. She liked to keep their RV clean, yes, and there were a few things she liked to keep in a specific order, but Daryl had never seen her like this. Rose was hardly ever OCD about anything.  Not even her personal artifacts.

 

"Should ease up on that a bit, babe...." Daryl told her slowly, carefully, as though he was afraid she would snap at any second, "You're going to tear those if you're not careful...."

 

"I need to make sure they're clean...." Rose muttered, shaking her head back and forth so hard Daryl was almost afraid she would get whiplash, "Can't have them contaminated....they can't be."

 

"Rose...if you're that worried 'bout it, then burn 'em." Daryl moved into the shower and sat next to Rose on the low bench, frowning as she continued to scrub the clothes furiously without even looking up at him. He finally had to put a hand over hers', stilling her movements, "Rose, stop for a second, would ya? What is all this about?" he leaned down, trying to see her face, frowning deeply as she refused to meet his gaze.

 

"I can't get sick...I can't get this." she whispered, keeping her eyes on the bloodied water; her hand was shaking, which made Daryl's heart ache as he tightened his own hand around it. His free hand grasped her shoulder, turning her body so she faced him.

 

"Babe, what the hell is going on?" he kept trying to look at her face, growing more scared and worried the longer she avoided his gaze, his hands tightening to the point of being painful. "Rose, tell me what is wrong....if this is about what was bothering you earlier, please tell me....you know I'm here...whatever it is, we can figure it out together....Just let me in."

 

Rose finally lifted her head to meet Daryl's gaze; the whirlwind of fear, uncertainty, and desperation that stared out at him through a sheen of tears almost floored him. His hands tightened on her, unwilling her let her go as she took in a slow, unsteady breath.

 

"I'm scared...." she managed to whisper in a shaky, broken voice that almost shattered Daryl's heart, "I'm....just....so scared, Daryl...scared of all this shit that's going on with this virus and the walkers out there. I'm scared of it spreading to everyone we love and taking them away like it did Patrick....and Ryan....the others. I'm scared of losing them, of losing you...." she finally let go of the clothes and tried to wipe her tears away with her wrist, sniffling, "Everything we've worked for, building everything we have now. I can't....we can't lose it, Daryl, not now. Not like this."

 

"Hey," Daryl reached up to gently cup Rose's face, frowning deeply at her as he searched her eyes, "We ain't gonna lose any of this, you know we're going to beat this thing, one way or another. This is justa bump in the road...we've gotten through worse....we got through losing the farm...not seeing each other...we got through that situation with that dickhead that...killed Merle..." he brushed his thumbs over her cheeks, "And we'll get though this, Rose....we will...." she dropped her head, pressing into Daryl's hands as he frowned deeply, his heart splintering into smaller fragments the more tears she shed, "Rose...where is this coming from...? There's something going on with you....I can tell....please....tell me what it is...I'm here for you...."

 

Rose closed her eyes tightly, her chest tight, almost to the point she couldn't breath, tears falling faster down her cheeks as her throat squeezed shut, jaw clenching as the words teetered on the very tip of her tongue. Taking a deep breath through her nose, Rose slowly wet her lips and lifted her head a little to meet Daryl's concerned blue eyes, almost feeling like time was standing still, like it was holding it's breath for her confession. She drew some courage from the devoted conviction she could see staring at her through those beautiful sapphires boring into her soul.

 

"This isn't how I'd wanted this to go..." she whispered hoarsely, managing a weak smile, "I'd....hoped I'd tell you on a happier note...not in the middle of this whole mess..."

 

Confusion colored Daryl's features and he furrowed his brows at her, sitting up a little straighter, "Tell me what?"

 

Rose managed a weak, very transparent smile, "The reason I've been the way I have the past week....the reason I can't catch this virus....why we can't lose this place." she sniffed, taking a deep breath as she took one of his hands from her shoulders and gently pressed it to her stomach; something small, but solid pressed back into his palm, causing his heart to stutter in his chest. "More than our family or each other....we have something we need to protect...Daryl."

 

His eyes widened in realization and his breath caught, hard, in his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing around the pocket of air as he darted his gaze down to the hands on her stomach, then back to her eyes, "Y-you mean, you're....?"

 

All Rose could manage to give him was a small, minute nod in response.


	25. Isolation

Silence stretches on between the couple as the news hangs heavily between them, even as the actually word for what it was remained unspoken. Their breath is one of the only things they could hear, mingling in the air between them over the sound of their hearts beating hard in their chests. Her hand was shaking, grip filtering on his, although he doesn't try to pull it away from the bump pressing into his palm, his eyes boring into hers' as the gears slowly turn in his head, trying to process the information she'd just given him.

 

Her mind is going about a million miles a minute now as she stares back at him, practically holding her breath as she waits to hear what he'll say, all her insecurities boiling to the surface once more: was he angry...upset? Would he...leave? It was quickly getting hard to breath the longer he took to speak and Rose could feel tears burning the back of her eyes again as her shaking got worse, throat tightening as she quickly searched his face, almost begging him to just say something, anything...do something to end this torment....at least let her know what he thought so they could move forward....finally just say he hated her and wanted nothing to do with this kid and just be done with it....

 

The expression on Daryl's face began to shift and Rose geared herself up for the fury and anger she thought would emerge from this, steeling herself to fight against him should he demand she get rid of the baby, but...it never happened. There was no explosion, no yelling...in fact, he didn't look angry or upset at all.

 

His eyes had drifted back down to her stomach, his tongue wetting his lips again as he slowly lowered his other hand to encase it with the first, tight enough he could still feel the slight bump against his palms, but not so tight that it was uncomfortable. He seemed so hesitant, scared almost, as he touched her, as though he was afraid he was going to break her at any moment. Rose was almost taken aback, especially as she gauged his reaction, the furrow of his brows as he stared intently at her stomach, as though he was trying to see through her into her womb, to confirm that this was real. Her hands slowly came up to cover his, sliding over his wrists carefully, almost afraid she would make the wrong move and cause him to snap.

 

"Daryl....?" she whispered, her voice small, hesitant, finally drawing his attention as his gaze flickered back up to hers', his stare so intense it causes her breath to catch in her throat again as she feels his hands tighten gently around her stomach. The gravity of their situation had not yet sunk in, still just a wild thought in the whirlwind that was his mind.

 

"Did you....?" His voice was so quiet she almost didn't catch what he said, although what he was asking was not lost on her. Her eyes flickered behind him to where she'd left the pregnancy tests on the counter and his gaze followed; one of his hands reluctantly left her stomach and he reached behind him to grab them from the counter, pulling them around for a better look. There were two of the little plastic tests and he turned them over to find that little window that would confirm it, that confirmed this was all real.

 

The four little pink lines staring back at him through the little oval opening brought the reality of it all crashing down on him at once. Rose was carrying his _child_....he was going to be a....

 

Instead of calming the hurricane of his thoughts, this revelation only makes the howling winds of his mind swirl faster with questions and a dark storm of emotion. This was all just...so much to take in....everything...the virus that was sweeping through the prison, what was happening at the fences, this mysterious person feeding them and drawing more each day and now _this_?

 

"Daryl?" he could vaguely hear Rose's voice swim in and out of  focus, his vision swimming with white and pink; something warm and soft is suddenly gripping his cheek, gentle enough not to be painful, but firm enough that he felt his head moving. He doesn't try to fight it, his mind still too chaotic to process anything aside from it's inner turmoil, not until his eyes suddenly find something familiar, a warm color among the mass of others that had somehow managed to blend together. Something inside him locks in on that color, that one point of clarity and focuses just on that to pull himself back together again.

 

It's familiar, soothing, a color that reminds him so much of the forest, yet doesn't; it's a soft color, not subdued, a green tinged with very faint hazel undertones. It's comforting, like the beacon that breaks through the raging storm, guiding him to safety and refuge.

 

"Daryl!" Rose's voice is closer now, just right in front of him as his gaze focuses in on that single point, on that sweet, comforting green color that is guiding him until he realizes just what it is: it's Rose's eyes, those beautiful hazel green hues of hers' his signpost back. He can suddenly feel her hands gently holding his face as the world slows and calms around them, reforming back into it's original shape and array of hues and shades. He barely notices, his focus entirely on her, on those wide, glistening irises staring back at him as he returns to earth.

 

"Daryl, please....talk to me...." Rose's voice is tight, pleading, as she stares desperately into deep blue hues, tears burning the back of her eyes; her hands are shaking as she cups his face, watching the clarity slowly return to his gaze. "Please say something...."

 

"I...." Daryl hadn't even realized he'd opened his mouth until he heard his own detached voice escape into the quiet, heavy air between them. "I....think I need some....air...."

 

Rose is moving before he can full register what he's said and he can vaguely hear her talking as she steps past him to exit the shower, gentle, firm hands on his bicep pulling him to his feet; he doesn't fight her, but follows somewhat numbly as she leads him out of the bathroom and then out of the RV itself. Almost like a slap to the face, the fresh air and sunshine bring Daryl crashing back down to earth and he snaps back to attention almost immediately.

 

Grabbing his girlfriend's forearms, Daryl jerked her to a stop and whirled her around to face him again, his expression hardening once more as that protective side of his reared it's head, "Rose -"

 

"Guys!" Tyreese's voice interrupts the redneck before he can say anything further and Daryl can feel a swell of anger as his jaw clenches, hand's tightening on Rose's arms as they turn to watch as he jogs toward them. His eyes are wide, crazed, as though he'd just seen something he shouldn't have. "Where is Rick?"

 

"What's going on?" Rose turns to face him, frowning as she gently broke away from Daryl's hold; his hands clench as they drop to his side, although he does his best to keep the irritation from his features as he regards Tyreese quietly. He looks between the two, his jaw jumping with how tightly he has it clenched.

 

"It's Karen and David." The pair frown together and some of the irritation makes way to worry, "It...it's too horrible to explain...both've you should come see..."

 

"Are you three okay?" The new voice startles the trio and they turn to see Rick and Shawn making their way toward them; their brows were pinched as they looked between all of them, observant of the tense air. Tyreese turns to face them.

 

"There's something I need to show you all, come on." he turns back toward cell block C and heads inside, leaving the others to look at one another before hurrying after him; whatever was going on had to be pretty horrific for Tyreese to be acting this way...had something happened to Karen and David while they'd been quarantined in the tombs....? Had one of them escaped and attacked another one of the survivors? No...then there would have been another panic and more gunfire they couldn't waste.

 

No, what Tyreese showed them was even worse than anything any of them could have ever imagined.

 

Upon reaching the tombs, the group is greeted with  twin trails of blood leading from the cells to the door going out into the inner courtyard, where they find the charred remains of the two former survivors still smoldering.

 

"Looks like barbecue gone wrong...." Daryl muttered grimly under his breath as Rose stares at the burned bodies with wide eyes, feeling her stomach give an uncomfortable flip as some of the color left her cheeks. Shawn frowns as he kneels beside the bodies to inspect them closer as Rick stands over his shoulder, eyeing them carefully before turning to face Tyreese again.

 

"You found them like this?"

 

Tyreese nodded his head, his eyes dancing with a dangerous light, "Came to see Karen...and that's when I saw the blood..." he inhaled sharply through his nose, "And then I smelled them." his fists clenched at his sides and Daryl instinctively held an arm out in front of Rose, moving his body partially in front of hers' as he eyes Tyreese critically, "Someone dragged them out here and set them on fire." His words got louder, more rushed, angry, "They killed 'em and set them on fire!"

 

A brief pause as he breathed heavily before he whirled on Rick and took a step toward him; Daryl was immediately behind Tyreese as Shawn got carefully to his feet beside him, watching the other man closely.

 

"You're a cop." Tyreese's voice was lower, but still had that same desperate bite to it, "You find out who did this to them and you bring 'em to me." he took another step forward, tapping his chest to emphasize his point, eyes flashing in a manic fashion, "You understand? You bring 'em to _me_!"

 

Rick maintained eye contact, bobbing his head in understanding as he held up a hand to placid Tyreese, "We'll find out who -"

 

"I need to say it again?"

 

"No, no," Rick shook his head slowly, calmly, keeping eye contact to show he was listening and to let Tyreese know he understood, "I do know what you're feeling, believe me, I've been there. You saw me there. It is a very dangerous place to be in."

 

"Karen didn't deserve this!" Tyreese spat back at him, the veins in his neck jumping as Rick shook his head in agreement, "And neither did David! Nobody does!"

 

"All right, man," Daryl put a restraining hand on Tyreese's shoulder, trying to pull him back, "Let's just -"

 

"Man," Instead of being comforting, Daryl's touch only seemed to infuriate Tyreese more as he whirled on him, grabbing the front of his shirt and backing him up against the metal gate leading out of the courtyard, "I ain't going nowhere til I find out who did this!"

 

Rick, Carol, Shawn, and Rose were right behind them, ready to pull Tyreese off Daryl by force if necessary, but he simply held his hands up to stop them, giving all four a look that said he could handle this. They backed off, although Rose shifted uneasily from foot to foot as she watched Daryl lower his gaze back to Tyreese's, lowering his arms to show he meant no harm.

 

"We're on the same side, man." He spoke calmly, yet with conviction, letting Tyreese know he wasn't going to fight him on this as he gripped the front of the redneck's clothes tight in his fists. Rick and Shawn looked at one another quietly, then back at the two, each taking a deep breath.

 

"Tyreese, look...Rick and I know what you're going through..." Shawn spoke slowly, calmly, so as not to bring about another explosive reaction, "We've all lost someone...we all know how that feels, but you've got to take a deep breath and calm down."

 

Rick had slowly stepped forward to put a gentle, soothing hand on Tyreese's back, but he pushed back against it, shoving Daryl away as he whirled on Rick and pushed him. Shawn took a step back as Tyreese glared at Rick.

 

"You need to step the hell back!" he growled low under his breath as Carol and Rose held their hands out between them, looking between both men with big eyes. Rick took a deep breath before looking slowly up at Tyreese again.

 

"She wouldn't want you being like this."

 

That was the very last thing Tyreese seemed to want to hear as, without warning, he swung his fist around hard enough to knock Rick to his knees. Carol screamed for him to stop as Rose hurried to check on Rick, yelling at Tyreese as he punched him again. Daryl and Shawn restrained Tyreese from behind, telling him that was enough as Rose and Carol try to calm Rick down; he touches his lip and pulls his fingers away as they're covered in blood, making his eyes flash as he looks up slowly toward his attacker. He's suddenly on his feet and swings his own fist, knocking Tyreese out of Daryl and Shawn's grips and tackling him onto his back on the ground, where he starts brutally beating on him. Carol and Rose scream for him to stop as Daryl and Shawn have to grab him now and haul him off Tyreese. He yells at them to let go of him, but neither man does so until they know Rick is calm enough and won't attack Tyreese again. He shook them off, panting heavily before a look of horror overtakes his features as he looks down at his bloodied, broken hand while Tyreese sobs on the ground, tears leaking down his swelling cheeks.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Karen and David's bodies are moved to the front yard for burial as Shawn takes Rick to see Hershel about his hand. Shawn explains to Hershel what happens and how Rick had hurt it, watching as he examines it briefly before starting to treat the wound; the good news was Rick's hand wasn't broken, just sprained and would take at least a week to heal up. Thankfully for him, he hadn't done enough damage that he needed stitches.

 

"How you doing, Rick?" Shawn inclined his head toward his friend, raising his eyebrows quizzically as he watched Hershel wrap Rick's hands up while he's grimacing, trying to keep in his complaints, even as his jaw jumps and flexes. Rick gave him a small nod in return.

 

"It just hurts...." he mumbles, missing the faint smile Shawn and Hershel exchange.

 

"I don't think he was talking about your hand...." Hershel sighed deeply, "We've just gone through something terrible. Everything we've worked so hard to keep out has found its way back in."

 

"No..." Rick shook his head in disagreement, "It's always been there."

 

Hershel glanced up at Rick as he has his eyes on the floor, missing the next look the two other men shared.

 

"We're having a council meeting tomorrow morning." Shawn spoke up softly, moving to lean against the side of the bunk beds as he put his arm against the upper frame, watching Rick slowly look up as he shrugged, "Just thought you'd want to know."

 

"Everyone should...." Hershel agreed with a small nod, "We've just lost a lot of our own, had two more killed in cold blood. We could be facing an outbreak."

 

Rick sniffed, rubbing his bandaged wrist as Hershel finished wrapping it, "I think I've done more than enough damage for one day." he sighed, shaking his head, "I've fallen off the wagon before, after all, what was this?" he indicated his hand. Hershel and Shawn shook their own heads in answer. "I came close."

 

"When it was us." Shawn sat on the bed next to Rick, "Neither Hershel nor I rolled over and gave up just because we felt bad. We pulled ourselves up again."

 

"Because we had responsibilities." Hershel agreed with a nod, looking at Rick sternly, "People to protect. Just like you."

 

Rick sighs slowly, still unsure as he glances away from the other two men; Hershel and Shawn glance at one another then sigh together as they get up to leave him be for now. Before they leave, though, Shawn squeezes Rick's shoulder tightly to show him he was there if he ever needed him before he followed Hershel out of his cell. Daryl, Rose, and Carol are already in the cell block, telling the others about what had happened with Karen and David; Bob had gone out to try to talk Tyreese into coming inside to get treated while the others talk quietly about what they're going to do. Hershel and Shawn approach where Glenn stands talking with Rose, Daryl, and Christina in a corner. As they get closer, the two men can hear the faint hope in Glenn's voice that, with Karen and David dead, the infection could have been cured. Christina shakes her head in response, her eyebrows pulling together over the bridge of her nose in concern.

 

"Viruses like these don't usually have a stable or predictable timeline." She pointed out in a low voice, crossing her arms over her chest, cocking her head, "The symptoms are the same, but everyone's body responds differently to it, like all flus or aliments."

 

Glenn frowns, but still looks somewhat hopeful, "But...we could be okay."

 

"We could be." Hershel agreed with a small nod, "Everything could be fine. Walkers, other people, we can fight against, we can do something. But with this...." he looks worriedly across the cell block, "This is different."

 

"With this, it just feels like we're digging graves." Daryl gruffed, shifting his weight foot to foot uneasily as he continually glances at Rose out of the corner of his eye. The others frown at the pair, looking between them quietly as Shawn crosses his arms over his chest and Christina exchanges a look with her father as Rose looks tense, unsure, her arms folded in front of her in a protective manner.

 

Before any of them can say anything about it, though, a violent series of coughs sounds behind them; they turn, spotting Elijah supporting Sasha as she has to grip the railing of the staircase leading to the perch. Both of them are pale, their eyes sunken and dull as Elijah tries to help Sasha breath through her violent coughing fit.

 

"Sasha? Elijah?" they turn at their names  as Christina takes a step toward hem, but Sasha holds out a hand, shaking her head.

 

"We're okay." Elijah tried to smile reassuringly as he helps stand Sasha up straight again, even as they can see it's taking him a great deal of effort; Shawn can feel his chest constrict with worry for his son and he gently grips Rose's hand as she puts it on his arm. "We're just...going to see Dr. S. We'll be okay." he leads Sasha out of cell block C, covering his own mouth as he dissolves into a fit of coughs himself, leading the others to look at one another grimly as Christina and Rose are shaking heavily.

 

The duo makes their way through the prison to cell block A, where the worst of the infected have already been moved; as they step inside, they can hear the sounds of the others coughing and hacking intermixing with that of their heavy breath and moans of pain. Elijah lets Sasha lean into him, balancing against the bars of the cells they pass as Sasha weakly calls out for the doctor. On their right, one of the sick sits up in their bed, shaking uncontrollably, while another is spitting up blood into a handkerchief. An angry snarl suddenly splits the air and the two jump away from the bars they're leaning again, looking shakily at the walker snarling and swiping at them. Just like Patrick and the others, there were blood tracks down their face from their eyes, mouth, and nose.

 

"Dr. S?" Elijah called, gently pulling Sasha past the cell; Dr. S came out of the one next door, baring signs of the flu as well, his breath labored and eyes an angry, deep red as he looks between them.

 

"We have to tell them." he groaned, bracing his hand against the door, "It's starting."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"It's spread...." Hershel stated grimly the following morning as he stared around at the other council members gathered around the table together. "Everyone who survived the intial attack in cell block D. Sasha, Caleb, Elijah," he glances sadly at Shawn as he clenches his fists tightly on op of the table and Rose is shaking in her seat, "Anna, as well as others."

 

Carol puts a gentle hand over Shawn's as Daryl squeezes Rose's knee under the table, eyeing her carefully still as his jaw is clenched protectively. Glenn frowned deeply, running a hand slowly down his face.

 

"What are we going to do....?" he whispered, looking around at each of the others as they take a deep, calming breath.

 

"First thing's first." Hershel spoke calmly, trying to keep everything controlled, "Cell block A is now isolation. We'll keep the sick there like we tried with Karen and David in the first place."

 

"What are we going to do about what happened to them....?" Rose whispered quietly, holding Daryl's hand tight as he rubs her knuckles gently with his thumb. Hershel gave her a reassuring look.

 

"I've asked Rick to look into it. He's going to try and make a timeline to figure out who's been where and when."

 

Each of them give a small nod in confirmation as Shawn slowly crosses his arms over his chest, "How are we going to stop all this?"

 

"There isn't any stopping it..." Hershel admitted with a heavy sigh, "Once you get it, you have to go through it."

 

"So it just kills you?" Glenn frowns, but Hershel shakes his head, "The illness doesn't, just the symptoms. We need antibiotics."

 

"All the pharmacies nearby have been cleaned out." Rose pointed out with a grimace, "And then some..." she glanced at Daryl, who nodded in confirmation, "But, there is that veterinary college at West Peachtree Tech. No one would think to hit something like that."

 

"The drugs for animals are the same we'll need." Hershel agrees with a small nod to Rose, although Shawn is frowning deeply.

 

"Isn't that 50 miles away, though?" he looked between Hershel and Rose, "Something like that is a big risk."

 

"It was before." Daryl agreed, pushing his chair back to get to his feet, "But it ain't now. I'm gonna take a group out. Best if we don't waste anymore time."

 

"I'll go with him." Rose piped up, feeling Daryl tense beside her as he glared at her out of the corner of his eye, his jaw clenching tight; this does not go unnoticed by the rest of the group as Shawn shoots the other man a confused look and Carol frowns at Rose. She gets to her feet. "The sooner we get ready and out on the road, the sooner we get back with the medicine."

 

The rest of the council members all nod their heads in agreement, looking at one another as they get up to disperse. Daryl grabs Rose's arm  and hauls her out of the library with the pretense that they would be preparing a car as he takes a shortcut to the courtyard so they can have a moment of privacy.

 

"What the hell are you thinking?" he hisses at her as soon as the door swings shut with a bang behind them; she winces at the loud sound, but meets her boyfriend's blazing eyes evenly as she frowns at him.

 

"I'm thinking of saving our family, Daryl, that's what I'm thinking. We need to get out there and get that medicine before it's too late."

 

"You have something more important to be thinking about right now." he indicated toward her still flat stomach, which she shielded with her arms as she crossed them in front of her, "You can't be goin' out there in your condition."

 

"In here seems more dangerous than out there, though, doesn't it?" Rose pointed out with a grim expression, her eyebrows pulling into a single line as she furrowed them together, lips pressed firmly, "I'm not going to sit here and be quarantined away from everyone else, I'm not just going to sit on the sidelines with the kids or the elderly. I might not be showing signs of the disease, but I've been exposed to it and I could pass it onto them. I have to do something...."

 

"Then stay here and help around the prison." Daryl's tone was still stern, although it was softer somehow, caring, as they walked toward the front of the courtyard, gently grabbing Rose's arm and pulling her around to face him again, "I'm not going to let you go out there and get hurt, I'm not putting you at risk, nor -" he broke off, hesitant, as his eyes fell on her stomach once more. She frowned quietly, her chest tight at the uncertain look that crossed his face...he still hadn't fully accepted the reality of their situation...not yet. It was a big change for sure, something neither of them had quite been expecting. He would need some time...

 

Heaving a heavy sigh that caused her shoulders to sag, Rose put a gentle hand over the one on her arm, giving a small smile in understanding, knowing he was only worried about her, "Okay....I concede....I'll stay here..." she kissed Daryl's cheek and leaned her head gently against his, exhaling slowly now, "...I just want to help....but I know I have to worry about our child now, too."

 

His breath hitched at the word as it escaped her lips and she squeezed his arm gently, knowing to actually say it aloud was like a verbal confirmation he likely wasn't ready to hear.

 

"Your _what_?!"

 

The couple started at the voice, breaking apart from each other to look around in surprise. Sheon and Alex were staring between the two of them, Alex's eyes stretched wide as Sheon's eyebrows rose high on his forehead, causing it to wrinkle. Sheon finally settled his gaze on his cousin, frowning deeply as he let his eyes fall to her stomach before flicking back to her face.

 

"Rose, you're pregnant?" his voice wavered, as though unsure if he'd even heard correctly. She can only manage a small nod of confirmation, taking a care step toward the two men, holding out a hand calmly to keep them from freaking out.

 

"Yes, I am...we just found out for sure....so please -"

 

"Does dad know?!" Alex interrupted her, his eyes still comically wide as he stared at her. Daryl gently held Rose's arm, shaking his head.

 

"We..." he looked quietly at Rose as she put a gentle hand over his, "haven't told anyone yet..."

 

"Rose, this is huge." Sheon pointed out with a frown, furrowing his brows deeply in concern, "Especially with this virus going around like it is. You need to tell Uncle Shawn and the others, you need to protect yourself."

 

"He's right." Alex agreed, nodding his head quickly in agreement as he stared at the couple in shock that they hadn't done this already, "I mean, you're going to have a baby. You have to take care of yourself, take care of your unborn child -"

 

"I do not need to be babied." Rose broke in fervently, shaking her head, "I know I need to take care of my child, but this virus is more important. There are people dying inside that we need to be more concerned about."

 

"Yes, but this child is your first priority, Rose." Sheon frowned deeply at his cousin, pursing his lips in a very disproving manner, "You care about your family, but once you become a parent, once you conceive that life inside you, that is what you need to think about first. You need to tell Uncle Shawn and the others, you need to take care of yourself first."he took a deep breath, as though recollecting himself for a moment, "You need to stay here and take care of yourself, stay as far from this virus as you can. Whatever group you're corralling to get medicine for the sick, either Alex or I are more than capable of taking Rose's place."

 

Daryl looked between the two other men carefully, then at his girlfriend, who glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, giving a small nod. He sighed heavily, squeezing her arm gently before motioning for Alex to follow him.

 

"We should get a car ready to go. We can't waste any more time." he grunted quietly as he led the way across the courtyard to where they kept the cars. Sheon waited until they were gone before turning back to Rose, who sighed deeply herself.

 

"I will let them know, Sheon..." she promised, suddenly feeling that familiar, albeit irritating, drag of her muscles, that ache behind her eyes that came with fatigue. All of this excitement in just the span of a few days was wearing faster on her than she liked....especially during such a critical time when they all needed to be at their most alert and focused.

 

A gentle hand was on her back, another around her upper arm and she looked up into her cousin's concerned brown eyes.

 

"You should see Hershel, Rose." he told her softly, letting her lean into him as he looped an arm around her waist and guided her toward the cell block, where he knew Hershel and Christina were talking about the decision the council had come to. Rose asks both of them if she can talk to them privately and Hershel leads the way to his cell, where Sheon leaves her with the two, telling them he was going to help the others with things around the prison. There were so few healthy, strong people at the moment, they needed all available hands on deck as they could possibly get.

 

Although it was still early morning, the air was still humid, although it was not quite as stifling yet as the sun climbed the clear cyan sky overhead. A faint breeze drifted through, brushing through Sheon's hair as he stepped back out into the sunlight and he inhaled deeply, allowing the fresh air to fill his lungs and clear his mind. Everything had come on so quickly...the flu epidemic that had taken at least a third of their group, the idea to quarantine those who were infected and those who were vulnerable....there was still a lot to be done, just as usual, but, at the very least, he didn't have to worry too terribly much about Beth and Keith now. His only big concern right now was the rest of his family, particularly Rose in her current condition. Once Shawn and maybe even a few of the others knew about her pregnancy, they would be able to help keep an eye on her.

 

Nodding quietly to himself at the thought, Sheon headed for the fence and let his eyes drift over the yard below; through the chain link he spotted Rick, Carol, and Shawn down by the pump they'd built to gather water without having to risk going outside the fence. Only a couple of the buckets they were carrying looked to be filled and, if he had to guess, more than likely the pump was clogged up again from the mud at the bottom of the stream just outside the fence. The young man frowned, mentally making note of this for later so one of them could go down and unclog it.

 

Making sure to keep this bit of information at the forefront of his mind, Sheon headed for the gate to wait for the trio, although he soon notices Rick breaking away to head across the field to where Tyreese is burying Karen and David. An uneasy feeling twists at Sheon's insides as he sweeps his eyes toward the older man, his heart squeezing tight at the thought of what had happened. They had enough problems trying to contain this thing and making sure they cured the infected without adding a murderer and a whole lot of tension to the mix....although he hadn't been present during the scuff in the inner courtyard, Shawn had let him and the others know just how bad it got, particularly after Tyreese punched Rick and set him off...he could understand Tyreese's ire and anger at the situation, it had been the woman he loved that had been killed after all...neither she nor David had really deserved to die the way they had, even if their killer's intentions had been aimed toward keeping the illness from spreading. They had been good people....Sheon shuddered just thinking about it happening to his family, to his son if they'd been the first to show signs of the illness instead of Karen and David, his knuckles cracking loudly at his sides. They had to find this person and make sure they didn't try the same thing on anyone else...they couldn't let anything else get out of control...not now....

 

"Sheon." His name drew the man's attention and he turned to face his uncle, who cocked his head, curious as he scanned the courtyard around them. "Where's Alex?"

 

Shaking ideas of who the murderer could be from his mind, Sheon straightened and cleared his throat, "Uh, we ran into Daryl and Rose on their way to get one of the cars ready to go. Rose wasn't fit to go on the mission to the school, so Alex volunteered to take her place."

 

Concern crossed the Anderson patriarch's face as Sheon helped him and Carol carry the full buckets of water over to their reserve, "Her stomach started feeling queasy again, huh?" he chuckled as Sheon nodded, watching humor wrinkle the corners of his uncle's eyes, "Hm, that little one is certainly keeping her on her toes, isn't it?"

 

This pulled Sheon up short as he turned to stare in surprise at the older man, who just laughed.

 

"I've had four children before, I know the signs." he hummed as Carol blinked slowly in surprise herself, looking at Sheon as he was coming to terms with this before she turned back to her boyfriend.

 

"Wait, if you knew, why didn't you say anything when she volunteered to go with Daryl?" she frowned, "Going out there is dangerous in her condition."

 

"It is." Shawn agreed as they set the water aside to boil it a little later, "But, I wasn't just going to stand up and shout that aloud in the middle of a council meeting. That's her and Daryl's business, which they're entitled to share when they're comfortable. That's not to say I wouldn't have gone to find her before they left to try to convince her to stay, though." he stood straight, cracking his back a little with a sigh, "I'm respectful of her wishes, but I will step in when the need arises. She's an adult woman, but still my daughter and I will look out for her where I can."

 

Sheon nodded slowly in understanding before something dawned on him as he turned quizzically on Carol; she smiled faintly.

 

"I pulled her aside to talk after our council meeting earlier, after Shawn and I noticed some tension between her and Daryl." she sighed deeply, "She hadn't taken a test to prove it yet, but all the signs were there. I convinced  her to take a few before the whole fiasco with the fence."

 

Sheon nodded once more, then sighed deeply, "Well...I managed to convince Rose not to go today and stay here...but I don't think we're ever going to be able to convince her to go sit in isolation with anyone else who's vulnerable...."

 

"No...." Shawn agreed with a small shake of his head, "Rose is far too stubborn for something like that....more than likely making her stay somewhere stationary for too long while we're out here working will only make her worry and stress her out more than if she was out here with us. The most we can do for her is keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't overexcert herself. Once she lets the others know, we'll have more to help us."

 

"Hershel and Christina won't be much help once they're in the office building, though..." Sheon frowned at the thought, "I convinced her to go see them to get a check-up, but I know they're going to quarantine soon."

 

"We could enlist those staying here to help." Carol offered, somewhat hopefully, "Rick and Maggie, just to name a few."

 

Shawn nodded his head, "One of us can talk to them later, once we've had permission either from Rose or Daryl. For now, we're just going to have to do with what we have at the moment. Sheon, why don't you see if you can't help Daryl and Alex finish getting the car ready to go, Carol and I have to move the rest of the infected into cell block A."

 

Nodding his head in agreement, Sheon leaves the couple to head around the corner by the gate; Daryl and Alex are not too far, their heads ducked under the hood of one of the cars to check the engine to make sure it was running properly. A familiar head pops out from the driver's side as  Sheon approaches, smiling at him as he lifts a hand in greeting.

 

"Hey Bob, what're you doing here?" he cocked his head, earning a shrug in reply as Bob, one of their newer residents, leans against the car door.

 

"Daryl asked me to join in. Figured, you know, being a doctor could help with finding the right medication we need."

 

This pulls a chuckle from Sheon's lips as he nodded his head  in agreement, "Sounds about right. Just so long as you guys get back here in time to save everyone." Bob chuckles and nods in reply as Sheon spots Michonne loading the back of the car with a few things. "You going, too?"

 

She leaned around the tail lights, nodding, "Yeah, thought ya'll could use all the help you could get."

 

"Hm, you're not gonna run off on them, are ya?" She smiled, shaking her head as Sheon chuckled, "Good, we need every hand we can get around here about now. Got a full team here, good." he nodded to Daryl as he pulled his head out of the car, shaking his bangs back out of his eyes.

 

"Still feels like we could use one more."

 

Michonne popped back around the car, "Is Rose coming with us?" she cocked her head, curious; it wasn't like Rose to pass up on an important mission like this one, especially with the prison being so chaotic. Daryl, Sheon, and Alex shook their heads together.

 

"She's sick." The three men looked at one another as Michonne raised a brow slightly, exchanging a quiet look with Bob; okay, that was a rather quick, somewhat hurried response....had something happened to her none of  them wanted to talk about? The last either of them checked, Rose hadn't caught the flu that had been going around....was that cold she'd had before acting up again? She'd seemed okay when she'd gone on that run with them just a couple days ago....

 

"Anyway..." Daryl chose his words carefully, "Uh...I'm going to go talk to Tyreese, think it would be good for him to get outta the prison a little bit." The other exchanged a quiet look in understanding as they each gave a small nod.

 

"Think I saw him heading for A."

 

The group turned at the voice as Rose came up on them, tightening a scrunchie around her hair to keep it out of her face. Daryl frowned at her as Sheon and Alex look at one another quietly, frowning together as she holds up her hands.

 

"I'm not going on the run...I just came to help...." she sighed, already sensing Daryl was gearing up to tell her she needed to stay here for her own safety and health, "Hershel and Christina gave me some medicine for my stomach, said I should be fine, just to take it easy. I came out here to see what I could do and I saw Tyreese heading in that direction. Just thought you'd want to know." she spoke directly to Daryl, Sheon, and Alex, looking between each of them carefully to gauge each of their reactions. "if you want to talk to him, I'd hurry....we can't be wasting a lot of time...."

 

Daryl let out a slow breath, relaxing his shoulders, just a little, as he nodded, "Okay....I'll be right back. And you," he looked sternly at Rose, "Don't overexert yourself."

 

"Yes father." Rose responded, making Daryl glower at her as he walked past; she can't help but smile a bit in amusement, shaking her head as Michonne, Bob, Alex, and Shoen stifle their laughter. She clapped her hands together, smiling brightly, "All right, let's get this thing up and running now, shall we?"

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"Hershel, please let me come with you."

 

Christina's hushed voice sounds loud in the quiet of the office; her eyes scan the hall, listening to the distant sounds of the other children and elderly on the other side of the building, where they're being kept separated from the two of them. Although she hadn't been exposed to the illness or even been in the cell block during the attack, she'd spent enough time around Hershel that they hadn't wanted her to pass anything on. She could understand, especially since she knew Judith and Keith were being kept in a completely isolated room with just Beth to keep all three of them safe.

 

Paper crinkled underfoot, drawing her attention to the elderly man beside her as he shifted his weight foot to foot, eyeing the hall quietly as well; it was very bland, with white wash walls and wooden doors with fogged over windows that led into the offices on either side. A single file cabinet that once stood in the corner had been toppled over, it's contents scattered over the white tiled floor. Finally, he turned his wise blue eyes back on her, his face wrinkling in concern as he adjusted his hold on the small cardboard box in his hand.

 

"Christina, you haven't been exposed to this thing yet..." he spoke slowly, in a soft voice full of concern as he let his gaze wander over her face, "You come with me to help, there's no telling what can happen."

 

"I don't care." her face set in determination, brows pinching as she set her lip stubbornly, "I know the risks, Hershel, I know what this thing does, but that's our family in there. You've been training me to help them during critical times like these, so please _let me help now_."

 

Hershel frowned quietly, even as he knew the teen was right, "What if they need someone out here...?"

 

"What good am I locked up in quarantine...?' Christina asked softly, cocking her head, "Everyone outside is safe, I know they know how to do basic first aid should they need it, but someone is desperately needed in A. Dr. S is sick, too, isn't he?" Hershel gave a small, albeit reluctant, nod, "Then you're going to need the extra hands. Besides, you said all of us have jobs we need to do. My job is to help you and Dr. S in situations like this one, so let me help."

 

The elder man let out a slow, deep sigh, conceding, "All right....but while we're in there, you're going to have to listen to everything I tell you, all right?"

 

Christina brightened and nodded eagerly, "Yes, of course." she agreed readily, earning a faint smile in return.

 

"All right then, let's get going, shall we?" he motioned for her to follow him and she quickly grabbed the few herbs she had before hurrying down the hall after Hershel. They paused at the corner, peering around carefully to ensure the coast was clear before making their way toward the doors leading outside.

 

"Where are you two going?" Papers crinkled behind them and the duo paused, looking back as Carl paused a short distance away, cocking his head curiously, eyebrows furrowed under the rim of his Sheriff's hat. Hershel held out a hand to tell him to keep his distance.

 

"We were put down here away from y'all 'cause you kids are supposed to stay away."

 

Carl frowned, unsatisfied with this answer, "I've been walking the halls. My dad told me to keep everyone safe."

 

"Still best if you keep your distance, Carl." Christina told him softly, giving him a small, somewhat apologetic smile. He looked between the two of them, then in the direction they were headed and back at them.

 

 

"Why're you two heading toward the exit?"

 

Hershel and Christina looked at one another quietly for a moment before heaving heavy sighs, "We need to go out there....to help."

 

"You're going to the cell blocks?" Carl's frown deepened, but the duo shook their heads.

 

"No, we're heading out into the woods first." Christina shifted her bag on her shoulder, "We need to find herbs...to help those who're sick."

 

Carl shifted his weight, sticking one hip out as he hooked his thumbs in his belt, briefly, "So the two of you are sneaking out."

 

"Look, we don't need nobody worrying about us." Hershel's voice was still soft, but a little firmer than before, "And neither of us want anyone telling us we can't go."

 

Carl seemed to consider this as he looked at Christina, who nods her head in agreement while he returns his attention to Hershel, "I can't let either of you go out into the woods by yourselves?"

 

"Let us?" Christina frowned, "Carl...."

 

"Look, I know I can't stop you." Carl sighed deeply, shaking his head a little with a somewhat apologetic, but determined look, "But I have to at least tell my dad, and yours'." he nodded to Christina. She sighed softly in understanding as Hershel gave a small, unconcerned shrug.

 

"Go ahead, then." he gently nudged Christina, motioning for her to go ahead of him as he turned to follow, "We'll be gone by the time you find them, though."

 

"Hershel,  Chrissy." Carl took a step toward them, making them pause as they looked back, "If you two go, then I have to come with you."

 

The duo exchanged another quiet look, frowning deeply, "Carl...."

 

"I have to," he repeated firmly, giving them a stern look that said he wasn't going to be swayed or deterred from this. He was going with them, whether either of them liked it or not.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

In his entire life, Shawn had thought the most difficult challenge he had to face was losing his wife and having to watch his children grow up in this new nightmare world. But, at least when he'd said goodbye to the woman he loved, he'd had closure and surviving this world with his family was always going to be challenging, full of uncertainty, dangers around practically every corner.

 

What he had to do today, though, was far worse...

 

It was like watching a death march, each face that passed him by through the door into cell block A paler and more deathly looking than the last, each with their own varying degrees of panic, fear, yet certainty that this would be their final place of rest before they left this world. Yet they continued to file past, a few of them covering their mouths to stifle their coughs, their eyes already taking on a faint, pinkish hue. Their coughs joined the chorus of others drifting out through the open door, intermixing with the faint groans of pain and the splatter of blood as it hit the concrete floor. He tried not to imagine how Elijah and Anna must look already cooped up inside with the others.

 

One of the woman at the front of the line hesitated as she reached the doorway, peering inside uneasily as she surveyed the cell block before turning big, pleading eyes on him and Carol, who was stationed on the other side of the entrance.

 

"I swear, it's just allergies." Her voice shook as she looked between the two of them, bottom lip quivering, even as her face held a faint, pale tint. Carol and Shawn looked at one another, then gave her an empathetic look, even though both of them knew there wasn't anything they could possibly do for her right now.

 

"Jeanette...." Carol's voice was quiet, but firm, making the woman shake her head.

 

"Really, they do come and go." she tried to smile, even as it couldn't quite reach her eyes. Carol repeated her name, softer this time, but still firm, "Just ask anyone from Woodbury."

 

"Jeanette." Shawn spoke with Carol this time, giving Janette a look that said they couldn't do anything to change this. She deflated a little and shuffled inside without further argument, making Shawn sigh heavily as the rest followed her. The couple heard the sound of Elijah greeting them, muttering something about showing them to empty cells, making Shawn's heart squeeze tightly as he peeked inside at his son as Carol put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze.

 

"Carol? Shawn?"

 

The soft voice alerted the two to someone behind them and they turned as Lizzy shuffled toward them, managing a weak smile;  they realized, with rapidly sinking hearts, that she looked paler than she had before and was developing faint rings under her eyes. "Mika said you two were here...." her face scrunched in discomfort and she put a hand over her belly, "I don't feel good...."

 

Lizzy raised a hand to stifle a rough, scratchy cough that escaped her lips as Carol knelt down in front of her, feeling her cheek gently.

 

"Hey, it's okay." That soft, maternal voice of hers' surfaced as she gave Lizzy a gentle, comforting look, "Don't worry, Lizzy, we're going to get you feeling better."

 

Shawn looked gently at the young girl, nodding his head in agreement ass he gently fixed a piece of hair behind her ear, "She's right, Lizzy, we're going to get you medicine and get you feeling better in no time. How about you come in here and lie down, huh?"

 

Lizzy gave the couple a faint, grateful smile, looking between them, "Will you two tuck me in?" her voice sounded hopeful, even as she watched them exchange a quiet, sad look. Shawn gently took Lizzy's shoulder, leading her toward the door.

 

"Uh, we....we can't, right now, Lizzy. But, you know who can?" he knelt down and pointed to where Anna was handing out blankets, "My daughter Anna is one of the best tuckers I know. She'll make sure you feel all cozy and warm, okay?"

 

Lizzy looked quietly at Shawn, then back at Carol, who nodded encouragingly, before she shuffled into the cell block. Shawn stood straight, watching her pause once or twice to look back before reaching the young woman. They spoke for a brief moment before Anna caught her father's eye, her pale lips lifting in a half smile before she ushered Lizzy toward an unused cell.

 

Sniffing back tears, Shawn helped Carol close the cell block door before the two tear off the masks protecting their mouths and noses; he gathers her into his arms as the two slip to their knees on the floor, sobbing heavily. She clenches tight to him, burying her face in his chest as they cry at the knowledge that they are powerless to do anything to help or save their children, silently praying together that Daryl's team got back with the medications they need before it was too late.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The trek through the forest in search of elderberries and other herbs is mostly quiet, only the occasional word passed between Christina and Hershel as they find something they could use to help the sick. Carl isn't much for talking at the moment, his gaze sweeping the scenery, listening to the birds sing and critters scurry across the forest floor; in the distance, they can hear the faint sound of the chain link and the growl of walkers.

 

"Hey Carl." Christina turned to look at the young man, cocking her head curiously with a small smile on her lips, a question burning in her mind, "I noticed you got you gun back. When did that happen?"

 

Carl puts a hand over the holster at his hip, "Yesterday, after everything happened in D."

 

Christina nodded in understanding as Hershel hums faintly in thought, "Well, you've certainly grown a lot over the last couple of months." he gives the teen a kind look, "You've got an air of responsibility about you now."

 

Christina nodded her head in agreement, "It's good you got a chance to step back." she smiled gently at him, "You've had to grow up pretty quickly after all this. It's good you got to act your age a little."

 

Carl hummed, giving Christina a small, grateful look, "Hm...it was fun...too bad it can't be like that all the time."

 

Christina rubs his back gently as Hershel sighs, letting his gaze sweep the forest, "You know, we could have handled ourselves. It's rather peaceful out here. Could even say it's become a bit safer out here than in the prison."

 

Carl gave Hershel a hard look, as though wondering how he could think such a think, let alone say it, "No, it's not." he indicated behind them as a faint snarl ran out; Christina looked over her shoulder, spotting a walker several yards back, dragging it's foot behind it as it shuffled toward them. Through the brush, she could swear she saw the sunlight glint off the teeth of a beartrap stuck around it's left leg. "We should wrap this up."

 

Christina put a hand on Carl's shoulder as he pulled out his gun and aimed for the walker, "Carl...you don't need to."

 

Carl glanced at her, considering this briefly before holstering his gun again and turning back in the direction of the prison, "It was peaceful." he told Hershel quietly, going back to what he'd been saying not a minute prior, "Can't be all the time..."

 

Hershel sighed as he watched Carl head back in the direction they'd come, ushering Christina after him as they headed back toward the prison.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"How's everything looking?"

 

The group working on the car looks up from their work as Daryl comes around the corner, hefting his crossbow higher on his shoulder. Michonne and Rose are putting the last of their bags in the car as Alex and Sheon are checking the engine one last time.

 

"Looking pretty good." Sheon steps back so Alex can shut the hood, cleaning his hands off on a dirty rag, "Zack really kept this car in top shape."

 

This news pulls Bob up short as he stares, wide-eyed, at the trio, "This was Zack's car?"

 

Sheon nodded his head in agreement, the frown marring his features turning grim, "Yeah...the fastest out of the lot."

 

Bob nods his head slowly in understanding, although there's a definite uneasy in his features as he tries not to think too long about the young man who had once owned the vehicle. Sheon goes around back to help the girls as Alex gently nudges Bob.

 

"Hey, you okay?"

 

He comes out of whatever thoughts he'd been in and nods quickly, "Yeah, uh...just...you two sure you want me coming along?" he cocked his head at Daryl and Alex, who look at one another with faintly amused smiles before turning back to him as Daryl pulls the list of medications they need out of his pocket and points to one of them.

 

"What's that word?"

 

Bob peers at it, cocking his head to the other side, "Zanamivir."

 

"Yup, we need you." Alex chirps as he swings his backpack over his shoulder while Daryl pockets the list once more. Bob seems to relax and shakes his head in amusement, chuckling. Footsteps suddenly grow louder behind him as Alex and Daryl notice Tyreese coming up to join them; there's a determined, somewhat mad gleam in his wide, dark eyes, even as one of them still has a ring of black and blue around the lid.

 

"What's up?" Alex cocked his head at him, curious as to what he was doing here. Tyreese looked at him, then Daryl.

 

"Still got room for one more?"

A corner of Daryl's lips twitches in amusement as Bob raises his eyebrow and Alex outright grins, "Hell yeah, we do."

 

Tyreese gives a single, terse nod, "Good, I've just got to get my gear." The team gives him a nod, promising to wait as he turns abruptly on his heel and hurries back toward C block to grab what he would need for their trip. Daryl waits until he disappears around the corner before turning to the rest of the group.

 

"All right, let's wrap it up." he called as Alex tosses him the keys and Michonne helps Rose close the trunk of the car with a loud, affirmative _bang_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once they've arrived back at the prison and dropped a hesitant Carl off in the office building, Christina helps Hershel gather all their herbs together and carry them around to the entrance into A block. They don't have much, just a couple of boxes of herbs to help bring down fevers and ease some discomfort, which they hope will be enough to help get those infected through the next twenty-four hours until Daryl's group returns with the medication. Hershel is giving Christina instructions on how to help brew up the elderberries they've collected to make a herbal tea as they approach the entrance.

 

"Hey." A voice behind them causes the duo to pause and look back as Maggie jogs toward them from one of the side courtyards, "What are you two doing out of quarantine?"

 

"We aren't of any use in there." Hershel told Maggie gently as her face twists sadly, eyebrows perking.

 

"Daddy, please...."

 

"Maggie, those people in there are suffering...." Christina piped up, giving the older girl a pleading, puppy dog look, "We want to help them, at least try to bring their fevers down and keep them comfortable..."

 

"Daryl's getting the antibiotics for them..." Maggie pointed out weakly as a way of arguing, her voice wavering as Hershel shakes his head.

 

"Some of those people in there won't last an hour...."

 

"I can't let either of you do this." Maggie looked stubbornly between them, pressing her lips together.

 

"Maggie, our family is in there." Christina gulped back tears, straightening her spine subconsciously, "My brother and sister, Glenn...we have to do something."

 

"What's going on over here?" Rick and Shawn, drawn by the commotion, rounded the corner where Maggie had appeared, looking between her, Christina, and Hershel with identical frowns on their faces. Christina lifted the box in her arms.

 

"We have herbs to try and stabilize the people in there." she told them as Hershel nodded his head.

 

"My wife used to brew a tea out of elderberries." he indicated the vines of berries in their boxes with his head, "They're a natural flu remedy."

 

"We know Caleb's sick now, too." Christina sighed heavily as her father pursed his lips disapprovingly, looking from her to Hershel and back, "Too sick to help. Hershel and I can pick up the slack, to make up for the times we haven't been able to before. There's been so many times when we couldn't do anything to change what was going on...no matter how much we wished we could."

 

"Well, now we can." Hershel spoke up confidently, "And we know we can, so we're going to." He turned to lead toward the entrance once more; Shawn moved before he could think, blocking Hershel and Christina from advancing further as he looked pleadingly between them.

 

"The two of you go in there, you're both gonna get sick."

 

"We don't know that for sure." Hershel shook his head compellingly, "But the one thing we do know, however, is the symptoms need to be controlled."

 

"Hershel....Chrissy." Shawn looked at his youngest with wide, frightened eyes as she frowned quietly at him, "We can wait..."

 

"Daddy, listen to us, please.." Christina stepped toward him, "There's so much we all risk every day, just being here, so much we've risked since this all started. We walk outside, work around the prison, we risk our lives, hell, we even risk our lives just drinking _water or breathing_. We don't have much of a choice anymore. We can't control it...." she looked deep into her father's eyes, "We couldn't control what happened to mom, we couldn't control the disease that took her, but we can control this. There are some risks we can control....you wanted all of us, Rose, Anna, Eli, to do what was right and fight for each other, for our family. I've always sat on the sidelines while you guys fought. It's my turn to fight, daddy. It's my turn to risk my life helping people. Hershel and I can help control their symptoms, help these people hold on just a little longer....so please...please, let me be like you and the others...let me help them. You know I can, don't you...?"

 

Shawn looked deep into Christina's eyes, into those beautiful determined chocolate pools staring pleadingly at him and felt his heart lurch as they reminded him, painfully, of Violet. She had that very same look when she'd been alive, that same look of confidence and determination when it  came to her ability to help people, even when she knew it could be dangerous....his eyes filled with tears at the memory and he willingly bowed his head in acceptance, taking a slow breath. She smiled faintly at him in gratitude and reached out one arm to hug him as he buried his face in her hair and kissed her crown.

 

"You make me proud, Chrissy...just as you would make your mother proud." he whispered as he squeezed her tight, missing the tight, pained smile that crossed her lips as a few small tears escaped down her cheeks. He took a deep breath and pulled back, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand as he turned to pull the cell block door open. Hershel and Christina give him a grateful look as they move past him. Rick and Maggie can do little more than watch in quiet, resigned silence as the door creaks closed behind them.

 

"I'm sorry...." Shawn turns slowly to face Rick and Maggie again, sighing slowly, "...but she's right...we should give them the chance to help..."

 

The two look at one another quietly, their faces resigned as they heave their own heavy sighs; without a word, Maggie turns on her heel and disappears back around the corner, leaving Shawn to run his hand through his hair. Rick hooks his fingers in his belt, glancing down briefly as he wets his lips.

 

"We should get back..." he muttered, looking up after a stretch of silence, nodding in the direction Maggie had gone; Shawn nods in agreement, "Yeah...I want to check in with the others." he follows Rick around the corner again as they head back around toward C, cutting through a couple of halls as a shortcut. Daryl's group has departed by the time they arrive, which makes it easier for the two to be able to accept Hershel and Christina's decision, knowing they wouldn't need to be stuck in A for long now.

 

As the two approach the gate leading out into the yard, a faint squeaking, grinding noise reaches them, making them look around for the source, curious. Shawn is the first to spot the contraption down by the lower fence, nudging Rick and pointing it out as three legs topped with bike wheels swing back and forth like the arm of a metronome, drawing a small crowd of walkers to that single point as the chain link rattles and clanks under their rotting, grey hands. It had been something they'd made during the winter to draw walkers in a certain direction if they ever had to leave the safety of the yard to unclog the hose they had dropped into the stream just outside. Shawn's eyes slid past the walkers toward the water, heart almost stopping in his chest.

 

Kneeling on the small bridge that let out into the forest on the other side, he spotted Carol attempting to clear out the hose by hand. On one side of her, Rose stood guard, looking out into the forest with one of her swords in her hand while Sheon waited on their side of the bank. As the men watch, they notice several walkers emerge from the woods and lumber toward them with open maws just as a few of the walkers pushing against the fence grow bored of the device just out of their reach and turn, spotting the trio. Rose and Sheon deal with the walkers as Carol looks up briefly, hitting the hose more urgently against the side of the bridge to get it unclogged. Shawn and Rick are running before it's even crossed their minds.

 

"Carol!" Shawn waves to get their attention, "Rose, Sheon, get out of there!" He follows Rick through a break in the fence into the run as they race toward the open hole they'd made that let out right by the stream, "Run!"

 

More walkers were emerging from the forest, pushing Rose back as the walkers at the fence were growing bored and had started to notice the trio right behind them. Carol looks around in realization of the danger, dropping the hose back into the water as she scrambles to her feet; she grabs automatically for Rose, hauling her across the bridge as she grabs for her knife. Shawn and Rick reach the hole in the fence as Carol pushes Rose toward them and she helps cover the rear with Sheon, who climbs into safety only once they're both through and hurries to close the fence once more. Shawn grabs Rose and looks her over frantically as Rick helps Sheon before turning on Carol with wide eyes.

 

"I thought we decided to wait to do that until tomorrow?!" He huffed, somewhat disgruntled as Shawn told Rose she had to be more careful. Carol gave a small smile, shaking her head.

 

"Rose and Sheon were there....figured we'd do it today." her response was nonchalant, which irked Rick further, "Besides...we don't really know if we get a tomorrow, do we?"

 

This pulled Rick and Shawn up short as the two men turned to stare at Carol in silent reflection as they let her words slowly sink in. Shawn looks at his daughter and nephew as the gears turned in Rick's mind, turning his information slowly over in his head.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It's rather snug in the car with three fully grown men in the back, at least to Alex, who's wedged tight between Tyreese and Bob. He supposed he should have expected this, since they'd only spoken about taking one car, but still...at least in the months he'd had to spend sharing an RV with Anna and the rest of their family it had been more comfortable than this...he'd had elbow room.

 

_(I think I'd feel a little more comfortable if Tyreese didn't look so...)_ he glanced to his left, watching the other man stare ahead blankly with dark, uncomprehending eyes. Tyreese looked so out of it, like he was about ready to snap at any second and go off on all of them...maybe bringing him along wasn't such a good idea.

 

Sighing to himself, the young man looked to his right, observing his other companion quietly; at least Bob look somewhat relaxed....in the face of all this crap, anyway. Anyone could look at him and think he was just a guy enjoying a nice car ride, watching the scenery as it whizzed by the window in bright greens and browns.

 

Returning his attention forward, Alex crossed his arms in an effort to give himself some more room, peering out the windshield as he half listened to Daryl and Michonne's conversation, talking about her trying to track down the Governor and kill him after what he did. He couldn't blame them, really, considering what the guy had done to their family; hell, if he'd had half a mind, he would've been right alongside Michonne looking for him, just as he knew Daryl would. Neither man was exactly happy with what the Governor had put Rose through and wanted, badly, to give him what he so rightly deserved....but...they'd had other responsibilities to take care of, new group members to look after and a prison to run, not to mention their families. They didn't exactly have the luxery of running off whenever they wanted to search for everyone that had pissed them off. They would just have to contest with Michonne finding the Governor and taking care of him in their stead. Let her give the bastard what he deserved.

 

_"....find sanctuary."_

 

A faint voice pulled the young man from his thoughts and Alex dropped his gaze almost immediately to the radio as he leaned forward, frowning.

 

"The hell was that?"

 

"Shh!" Daryl hissed as he reached down to turn up the volume as the voice had caught his and everyone else's attention as well.

 

_"...determined to survive...keep alive..."_

 

Alex scooted forward in his seat, reaching for the radio himself as his eyebrows pinched, confused, while Daryl's eyes lifted to the road once more. His hands grabbed the steering wheel tight as he jerked sharply, knocking the leg of a walker out from under it as he swerved past, dodging several more and hitting the breaks. Alex slams back into his seat and blinks, his eyes stretching wide in surprise at the horde filling practically the entire view of the windshield as it blocks them from their destination. Cursing under his breath, Daryl puts the car in reverse and hits the gas, knocking several more walkers down behind them as the back wheels of the car are lifted off the ground while they're piled underneath. The team can hear the sound of splattering, tearing flesh and crunching bones as the back wheels turn uselessly, crushing the walkers underneath them as more converge from the front. Everyone hurriedly unbuckles themselves except for Tyreese as walkers gather on the driver's side, trapping him and Daryl in as the later shouts for everyone to grab something and run while he opens the sun roof and escapes down over the hood. Alex follows Bob out of the car, slicing through the walkers with his broadsword,  listening to Daryl shout for everyone to head for the gaps.

 

"Bob, let's go!" Alex slices through two more, looking behind him when he notices Bob isn't with him; the other man is several feet behind, staring back at the car, where Tyreese is still sitting, his face still blank as it was before. Alex kills a few more that try to grab Bob, grabbing him himself, "Bob, we have to go! Tyreese, hey! TYREESE!"

 

Alex and Bob's combined screams seems to snap Tyreese out of whatever stupor he's in as he grabs the crowbar from his waist and fights his way out of the car; the two could swear they saw his eyes blazing red with rage as he emerges, steam blowing out of his nose like an enraged bull as he yelled and started slicing through the walkers without mercy, even as they surround him on all sides. Alex and Bob join Michonne and Daryl on the edge of the trees, where they hesitate as they watch Tyreese fight the walkers off, screaming for them to go. More amble toward them, forcing the group back as they escape into the woods.

 

A short distance in the four find a small clearing to stop and catch their breath, their eyes carefully scanning their surroundings as the growls  of the walkers can be heard on almost all sides; a bush nearby rustles and they turn in that direction, raising their weapons defensively, only to relax a little as a familiar figure emerges, covered in walker guts and blood.

 

"Tyreese....' Alex breathed in relief, allowing a faint smile to cross his face when he saw their friend, alive and unscathed. He nodded his head shortly, then glanced behind him as the growling got louder and the team continued onward, keeping as far ahead of the walkers that are on their tails as they possibly can.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"You shouldn't....be in here...." Elijah pants as he peers sleepily up at his youngest sister's face while she leans over him, pressing a cool, damp cloth to his forehead; her face scrunches under the handkerchief she's got wrapped around her mouth and nose as she gently brushes the sweaty bangs off his face.

 

"Tell me you wouldn't be if our positions were switched." she told him gently, earning a weak, dry chuckle in reply which soon dissolved into a violet cough. She sat him up  a little, rubbing her brother's back until the fit was over so he could lay down again, wheezing, "Just relax, Eli...the tea should take affect soon, okay? Try to get some sleep."

 

Elijah manages a weak nod and his sunk eyes closed as he settled back into his pillow, his breath heavy, labored. Christina watched him sadly, hating to see her brother so uncomfortable as she adjusted the cloth on his forehead and stood, "I'll come and check on you later." she whisper promised, brushing her fingers tenderly over his cheek before she lef the cell, closing his door firmly behind her. The sounds of others coughing and hacking echoed around her from all directions and Christina lets her gaze sweep over the cell block quietly as she sighed to herself. She really hoped Daryl's group got back soon before things got any worse....

 

"How's he doing...?" Anna's weak voice caught the teen's attention, making her look up and smile faintly.

 

"Eli should be okay...the tea seems to have helped his coughs." she sighed in relief as she looked between her elder sister, Hershel, and Glenn, who leaned against a nearby pole for support. Hershel nodded.

 

"Good....hopefully he'll be able to sleep a little, then. I've managed to get these two to take some of it, too." He indicated Glenn and Anna, making Christina smile behind her mask before she noticed Hershel was no longer wearing his. He noticed her stare, smiling sheepishly, "One of the patients coughed hard enough I got blood on my face....not even my mask could protect me from that."

 

Christina frowned sadly as Anna squeezed her shoulder weakly, "Try to be as careful as you can, Chrissy....hopefully that mask of yours' can keep you from getting this, too." she turned away to cough into her hand, her whole frame shaking with the force as Christina rubbed her back. Glenn watched, his frown causing the circles under his eyes to deepen.

 

"Man, this sucks...." he rasped, sniffling loudly, "After everything we've been through...this is what's going to take us down..."

 

Hershel gave Glenn a stern look, "Don't you be saying things like that. Hell, don't even think about them."

 

Glenn looked at Hershel sadly as Anna straightened once more, panting, "Only thing I can do is stop saying it..."

 

Christina shook her head, "No, there's more you can do." she pointed out quietly, letting her sister lean into her as she put an arm around her waist, "We have managed to get this far, haven't we? Not just on our strength and will, but because we believed. We have to now, too."

 

Hershel nodded his head in agreement with Christina as she helped Anna back to her cell to lay down, "She's right, belief can take you a long way." he put a hand on Glenn's back, "Now, we've all got jobs we need to do. That one is yours', understand?"

 

Glenn looks after the Anderson sisters, then turns slowly to face his father-in-law, looking deep into his wise gaze before he heaved a heavy sigh and nodded slowly in agreement. Even if it wasn't much of a job, Glenn knew it was important he tried to be positive in the face of bleak situations like this one, even if he didn't think he could. He needed to at least try...after all, if they didn't have hope, what did they have...right?


	26. Hopeful Advice

The morning following Daryl’s groups’ departure, Rick organizes a supply run of his own to gather food and supplies to help those ailing in cell block A; after what had happened in D not two days prior, all the supplies left in there had been deemed too risky to use, leaving them with a shortage. There weren’t many survivors left who hadn’t been infected by the flu or were susceptible to catching it, so Rick had decided to take only one other person along with him and leave the rest at the prison to keep everything running smoothly while they were gone. Out of the five others, Rick decides it’s best if he brings Carol along, declining Shawn and Sheon each when they offer to come along, convincing them both they were needed at the prison more than on the road, especially with helping to keep an eye on Rose. It does not escape any of the family’s attention, though, that Rick seems rather absent during their discussion on the matter, although they contribute this to everything that’s been going on within the last couple of days, including the added stress of having to find the person who had killed Karen and David; no doubt Tyreese would give him grief for not trying, at the very least…but, they won’t know about that until his group returns…which, they all hope, will be very soon.

 

“Do you think it’s going okay….?” Rose muttered as she helped Sheon load crates into the back of the Rover Rick and Carol will be taking out on their run; he looks at his cousin sideways, frowning as he pats her back gently.

 

“You know nothing could take those guys down, Rose.” He smiled consolingly, cocking his head, “If there was anything that could, then they wouldn’t’ve survived this long, would they?” He quirked a brow quizzically, watching the young woman dig her teeth into her bottom lip as her gaze drifts out past the fences to the road; Sheon sighs to himself, knowing she was worried about how long they’d been gone. Even with how far the veterinary school was, the team should’ve, at the very least, gotten back by now; they’d left yesterday morning and hadn’t been seen since, meaning they’d, more than likely, run into some trouble on the road they hadn’t been expecting. Rose knew Daryl was strong and durable, that he would be able to survive and come back to her, just like he always had, but with the triple whammy of worrying about him being out there getting medicine, her fear of losing her ailing brother and sister, and the problem they were having with the walkers at the fences on top of her fluctuating hormones, it was understandable that she was feeling anxious. There was a lot going on at once that had all of them on edge, which was why teamwork during such critical times was important, especially if it meant one person didn’t have to shoulder the responsibility by themselves. They had to stick together, just as they always had, now more than ever.

 

Squeezing her shoulder tight in his hand, Sheon gave Rose a gentle smile, “Rose….I know you’re worried, but fretting over it isn’t going to bring them back any faster, okay?” he looked out past the fence, too, “With everything going on, it’s understandable you’d be worried, but standing around letting it consume you won’t do any of us good. What we need to do now is just keep everything here going as smoothly as possible until they get back. And they will get back. Somehow, I’ve got the feeling that nothing could really kill any of those guys, anyway, not with the luck they have.” A corner of his lip turned up as a somewhat subdued laugh bubbled up from deep in Rose’s throat and he squeezed her shoulder once more, “Just give them a little more time, try to focus on handling things around here, okay? You start worrying about things you can’t control you’re going to drive yourself crazy, you know. For your and your baby’s sake, try to just worry about what’s in front of you right now.”

 

Rose turned to regard her cousin once more as he turned away from her to gather the last of Rick and Carol’s bags for their trip, letting a slow sigh escape her lips as she pressed a gentle hand to her stomach; Sheon was right, if she didn’t reel herself in, she would get so stressed out it could negatively affect her child and that was the absolute last thing she wanted. This flu epidemic was still a pressing issue, as was Daryl’s group’s return with the medicine they needed to help them, but both problems were not something she could make go away by worrying over it like a dog with a bone, she had to accept that both were currently out of her control. There were other problems around the prison she would more easily be able to handle than either of those, problems she should focus on at the moment instead of letting her worry paralyze her. She had a job to do here just as the rest of them did and damn it, she was going to do it!

 

She had to…if she wanted to keep her brain (and child) all intact.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

After losing their car, Daryl’s group spends almost the entire night running from the horde of walkers they’d encountered on the road. With Daryl’s excellent sense of direction and his ability to navigate the woods as easily as he was able, the group was able to move rather easily through the darkness and still manage to stay together. By the time dawn breaks over the horizon, they have managed to elude their pursuers and stumble across a stream, where they decide to stop and recollect themselves. Thankfully for them, Daryl still had the map to help them pinpoint their location and figure out their next course of action from there.

 

“It looks like we’re here,” Michonne traced the blue line on the map that signified the stream, “at Turner Creek, meaning we’re not too far from Barnesville, a few miles that way.” She pointed downstream as Alex followed the line of direction on the map, nodding his head in agreement.

 

“Could be our best chance of finding a new ride.” He murmured, handing the map back to Daryl, who folded it up to return it to his pocket.

 

“Best option we’ve got right now if we want to get to the school and back without wasting too much time,” he muttered, frowning quietly to himself as worry gnawed at his insides, his mind conjuring up images of those sickly survivors and Rose’s anxious face as she waited for them to return. He could only imagine how worried and anxious she must be since his team had been gone the entire night, leaving more than half their group sick and the rest vulnerable, including her and their…their unborn….

 _(Christ, I can’t even say it in my head…)_ The hunter sighed to himself, still trying to wrap his brain around this entire thing; if he couldn’t even say something as simple as a word how could he ever hope to be good enough for the kid? How could he be a good f-f-fa-father…?

 

“Hey, Ty!” Alex’s voice cut through Daryl’s thoughts, making him shake them away as he regarded the silent man several yards down the stream; he’d been noticeably absent from any and all conversation between them all and only seemed concerned with cleaning his shirt in the water. “C’mon, we’re moving out.”

 

The older man didn’t even turn to acknowledge him as he wrung his shirt aggressively; Michonne glanced at Daryl silently with a frown as Alex calls for Tyreese again in an effort to catch his attention, “Hey Ty, you hear me? C’mon, man.”

 

“I’ve got it.” Bob put a hand on Alex’s shoulder, squeezing it tightly and giving him a reassuring smile, “Why don’t you, Daryl, and Michonne scout out the path ahead, huh? We’ll catch up.”

 

Alex turned to regard Bob critically, his frown deepening with uncertainty, but Michonne touched his other shoulder to stop him before he could open his mouth.

 

“Let’s just go, Al, the faster we get moving, the sooner we can get back to the prison with the medicine.” She told him gently. Alex finally sighed in defeat, giving a small nod, “Okay…don’t take too long, though.” He gave Bob a pointed look, not wanting anyone to get separated from the group as he allowed Michonne to pull him away toward the path they would be taking, waiting until Bob gives a small smile and nod of confirmation before turning to follow her and Daryl. At one point, Michonne moves ahead to lead the way, leaving the two men to walk together behind her; Alex hooks his thumbs into the straps of his bag, humming quietly to himself as he allows his gaze to drift toward the sky as his minds wanders off back toward the prison.

 

“You think they’re all okay….?” He wondered aloud, watching specks of dust dance in the golden rays of light slanting in through the canopies overhead; Daryl blinks back from his own thoughts, glancing at the young man out of the corner of his eye, “The others at the prison, I mean…we’ve been gone longer than we thought we would be…”

 

Daryl pressed his lips together firmly, returning his gaze ahead again, “ ‘m sure they’re fine, lotta ‘em are tough sums of bitches, you know.”

 

Alex dropped his gaze to the hunter, feeling a corner of his lip twitch in amusement, “Why do I feel like you’re talking about a certain group and not just the overall?”

 

Daryl huffed, rolling his eyes, “Them softies from Woodbury had to learn it from someone, didn’t they?” he looked at Alex again, his own smile tugging at his lips, “They weren’t the ones at the prison first.”

 

“Or the ones who had to live on the road for an entire winter.” Alex rebuffed, smiling to himself as Daryl gruffed a laugh, “It took all of us to turn that place into a home, not just us Andersons, Daryl. It was our family.”

 

Daryl’s expression both softened and tightened at that one word, knowing it to be truer than ever before. Both the Atlanta group and the Andersons had become like his family in every sense of the word, even more than his own brother had been up until the day of his death; even if it still stung and angered him knowing the Governor had taken the only blood he’d had left, being in a family like this one more than made up for that…

 

“You know…the prison’s become so comfortable and homey some of the couples have been talking about starting families.” Daryl snapped back to attention as he returned his attention to Alex, who’s expression had softened a little, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans now as he kicked stones underfoot; Daryl cocked his head, curious at the somewhat wistful, quietly contemplative look on the other man’s face, pinching his eyebrows together.

 

“Have…you and Anna…?” His voice was quiet, just enough that only Alex would be able to hear him, politely inquisitive. Alex raised his shoulders a little, letting out a slow sigh.

 

“We’ve talked about it, on and off, you know.” His lips pressed together, nose wrinkling a little, “Before everything with the flu, we hadn’t really been able to come to a decision…we don’t have all the advanced medicine or machines we did before everything went down and things are risker for expecting mothers, but our situation is the most ideal at the moment: we have a safe, secure place where we could start a family, somewhere we know our children won’t be in danger and could grow up without constantly having to look over their shoulders….”

 

When he paused to heave a deep sigh, Daryl could sense something deeper that was eating at the young man than just how safe or healthy his family would be at the prison. There was self-doubt there, something the hunter could recognize from a mile away.

 

“I think the only reason we haven’t…is because of me….” Alex scratched behind his ear, glancing away quietly, “I love kids, I really do. Hell, I could babysit Keith any time of day or night, but…I dunno, I guess…I worry about the kind of father I’d be. I worry about being like my dad.” A cord was struck deep inside Daryl that sent a jolt of empathy through him, his insides clenching tight as his own fears bubbled to the surface of his mind. Alex watched him out of the corner of his eye, although he gave no indication he’d noticed the other man’s response, “He didn’t hit me or anything…but…being in the army like he was, he was real strict and…well, not very warm or affection. Always yelling and barking orders, never really made time for me...the only time he ever really talked to me was to criticize or ridicule me, especially when I was a teenager…I could never feel close to him because of that, I hardly ever felt like he was my father at all. How could I when he only ever treated me like scum on the bottom of his shoe?” He sighed deeply, watching his shoes now, his lips pursed, a nostalgic edge in his eyes, “My life has gotten better since I met the Andersons…they took me into their family and Shawn became like the father I needed…but there’s still those memories of what _he_ was like and I get worried about being like him…I don’t want my kids to go through what I did, I don’t want to be like he was and make my children hate me by being a jackass, too. I hope I can be a good father like Shawn…treat my children better than my dad treated me, but…there’s still that doubt, you know?”

 

Daryl couldn’t help but nod quietly in agreement, his lips pressing together. He could understand how Alex felt, having had something similar to what he did growing up, a father figure who he hoped he wouldn’t one day turn into when it was his children. Alex watched him, smiling faintly to himself.

 

“Do...ya still…?”

 

A faint chuckle bubbled up from somewhere deep in Alex’s throat as he messed with a few stray hairs falling in his face, “Yeah…those worries never really go away, you know…but having someone to talk to about them helps. Shawn’s always been good with advice about these kinds of things and I couldn’t be more grateful for him being there when I needed someone. He knows how it feels to worry about this kind of thing, about being a first-time father; he had a better relationship with his dad than I did, but he said his dad had quite the temper and sometimes intimidated him and his siblings growing up. He said it helped him figure out how he didn’t want to father his children in the future.” A rock skittered off down the path as he kicked it, “He told me that every man has doubts and insecurities when it comes to becoming a father for the first time, about if he’ll be good enough or if he’ll be able to provide for them, but that they also worry about the kind of relationship they’re going to have with them. And, even if our fathers were never necessarily good role models to us, we could still look at the things they did to help us shape how we should or shouldn’t raise our own families….it made me realize that my fears of being like my dad could be turned into something positive, if I use them as a model for how I _don’t_ want to be a parent. They helped me see a better way of raising a family than how I was raised. It motivates me to be a better father than mine was.”

 

A pause as Daryl stares at the young man in thought, letting his words sink in; use his father’s flaws as a model for how he didn’t want to be himself…? Well, he already did that now, hell, he used Merle’s flaws as a model every day for how he was with their group and with Rose…he listened to all of them and treated them with the same amount of respect they showed him, gave Rose the love and respect she deserved…could he…could he do that with a child, too…? Love and respect them like his father had never done for him?

 

“Hey,” Daryl absent-mindedly watched Alex stop to stoop and pick something up off the ground; when he stood again, he was turning a small, light green rock over in his fingers, letting the sunlight sparkle off the minerals embedded into the surface. “Isn’t this jasper?”

 

Daryl focused in on the stone, blinking quietly for a moment before he gave a small nod, earning a smile in return.

 

“Awesome, I’m sure Miss Richards will be happy we found this.” Alex turned it over in his fingers again, “This was the one she wanted to put on her husband’s grave, wasn’t it?”

 

Daryl gave another nod of confirmation, blinking in surprise as Alex held the stone out to him; a frown marred his features as he took it, furrowing his brows in confusion. Alex chuckled faintly, rubbing his neck.

 

“Sometimes if I’m not paying attention, I can forget about stuff like this, so the jasper is probably safer with you.” He withdrew his hand, turning away to continue down the path, “’sides, I’m sure Miss R would be more thrilled to get something like that from you than me. She’s real sweet on you.” He glanced back with a faint, teasing smile on the corner of his mouth.

 

“Hey, are you two coming or what?” Michonne interrupted before Daryl could gather his wits enough to reply, drawing the men’s attention. Alex chuckled to himself, smiling at her where she’d paused several yards ahead.

 

“Yeah, yeah, we’re comin’, hold your horses.” He hooked his thumbs into the straps of his backpack again and continued on down the path, leaving Daryl to watch him go before glancing down at the stone in his hand; the sunlight glinted off the hard, smooth surface, reflecting back a light mossy green tinged with a ring of light brown that brought on images of familiar, warm forest eyes and a gentle, loving voice that teased his ear.

 

 _(Be a better father than my old man, huh…?)_ Daryl’s fingers closed over the cool stone and he pocketed the little gem as he started after the young man. _(Seems like solid advice…I’ve already been trying to be a better man than my old man or Merle…could I do that with being a father, too…?)_

 

Footsteps crunched the dirt behind him and the hunter sighed to himself, deciding to just push his thoughts to the back of his mind for now as his group was reaching the edge of Barnesville. He would have more time to mull over this once his group had the medicine they need for the ill back at the prison. Hopefully when they were on their way home...and maybe if he still had reservations, he could get some advice directly from Shawn himself…it couldn’t hurt, seeing as how he’d gone through this four times before, right?

 

Nodding his head quietly to himself, Daryl forced himself to focus on the task ahead, which was for them to find a replacement for the car they’d lost back on the road. His attention is immediately drawn to a small auto shop near where his group had emerged from the woods, which Michonne and Alex were already heading toward. He follows after them with Bob and Tyreese on his heels, eyeing the heavy vine growth that is overtaking the building, evidence of its abandonment and humanity’s slow crumble from the top of the food chain.

 

The group is immediately on the alert as they scan the area, their ears open for any sudden noise that could alert them to walkers nearby; Michonne stealthily moves around the front of the building to check the other side with Bob while Daryl eyes the dirty windows and Alex spots something through the thick branches of a fallen tree on the side of the building.

 

“Hey guys,” He’s able to pull some of the branches away easily, tossing them aside and drawing the others attention; the sun glints off dark blue paint and the reflective orange/white headlights of a vehicle still buried deep within. Knife in hand, Alex cuts a few more branches away, pulling them off the hood of the minivan hidden underneath. “Looks like I found our new car.”

 

Daryl moves to the young man’s side, helping him move more of the greenery away until they can uncover the entire front of the minivan, allowing sunlight to filter through the windshield into the dusty interior, which looks fairly clear of blood and gore.

 

“Looks to be in pretty good shape so far…” Daryl mutters as the others have joined him and Alex, “Just need to check the engine and fuel before we can take this baby out. C’mon, let’s get these branches out of the way.”

 

It takes about ten minutes for the group to move enough of the fallen tree away for Daryl to be able to get inside to check the gas gauge and attempt to hotwire the car. Alex pops the hood to look at the engine when Daryl can’t even get it running, however, even though the car still has, at least, half a tank of gas.

 

“Looks like the battery’s dead.” Alex announced from the depths of the engine, frowning as he went over everything again to ensure he hadn’t missed anything else; all the parts of the engine still looked to be in good shape considering how long the car had been standing here, all the proper wires and tubes in place where they should be; aside from the oil being a tad low, there was no other explanation for why the car wouldn’t start. From inside, he heard Daryl mutter a curse under his breath as the vehicle shifted under his weight. Alex pulled himself straight, blowing a few stray strands of hair out of his face as he glanced toward the auto shop beside them, knowing they would have to get inside to get the new battery and oil for the car if they wanted to get to the veterinary hospital today. Unfortunately for them, retrieving and installing the battery was going to be the easiest thing they did today. And the difficult part?

 

Cutting through those vines blocking the door.

 

One thing worked in their favor, however: one of the side windows of the building had yet to be overgrown with vines, giving them an opportunity to be able to clear away from the grime that had collected over the months to be able to see inside for any surprises that could be waiting for them. There was a loud snarl from inside as a pair of hands slammed into the window from the inside, making Daryl jump back.

 

“Got some friends inside.” he informed them once he’s wiped some of the dirt away with his hand, turning to regard his team, indicating toward the blocked door, “We’ll have to clear a path here to see just how many we’re dealing with. C’mon.”

 

With their bags set aside to give them a better range of motion, the group unsheathes their blades and get to work on clearing the vines away; while Daryl, Michonne, Bob, and Alex are making calculated cuts and trying to conserve their energy, Tyreese chops away aggressively at the vines, obviously still wrestling with his feelings over what had happened to Karen back at the prison. The others, taking notice of this, attempt to talk Tyreese down from his internal rage, although they’re all ignored as he continues to chop violently at the vines, picturing the face of his girlfriend’s killer in his mind’s eye, which only seems to fuel his anger and hate further as he brings his hatchet down, hard, on the greenery, where it gets stuck.

 

“Hey, Tyreese, man, take it easy…” Alex tells him quietly, frowning in concern as Tyreese yanks and pulls as hard as he can to free his weapon from whatever had entangled it; something metal rattles just out of sight, old hinges squeaking in protest as he pulls the weapon free. Alex puts a restraining hand on Tyreese’s shoulder to stop him before he can get back to hacking away at the vines, opening his mouth to speak when something catches the men’s attention, drawing their eyes down to Tyreese’s blade. Wrapped around one end of it were a couple of thin, badly cut red and white wires. “What in the -?”

 

Loud snarls suddenly erupt from the overgrowth and the group jumps around to confront the walkers that have emerged from underneath; they grab for the survivors, a few finding purchase in their clothes or around their arms as they fight against the entangling vines to get closer to them. Taken by surprise, Alex struggles in the grip of one of the walkers as it has a hold of his shirt, grabbing hold of the greenery on either side of its head as he leans as far from the corpse’s snapping jaws as he possible could, losing his knife amid the overgrowth.

 

Something big and thick suddenly slams into the young man from his right, the sound of his clothes tearing loud in his ears as the force sends him sprawling onto the ground, out of the walkers’ reach. He blinks rapidly to recollect himself, his eyes snapping up to find what had hit him; where he had been standing not seconds before, Tyreese is attempting to manhandle the walker out from its’ tangled prison, much like he had when he’d been attempting to free his weapon earlier. The others are yelling for Tyreese to let the walker go as he tugs as hard as he can on the snarling creature, his jaw clenched so tight the veins in his neck are practically popping out of his skin, his eyes dancing with a dangerous, insane light that seems to block everything else around him out as his sole intent is on what is right in front of him. The vines suddenly give out, with enough momentum to send Tyreese sprawling backward with the walker on top of him. The two grapple as Alex scrambles to his feet, reaching for his pocket knife when Bob takes action and shots the walker in the head before it can hurt Tyreese.

 

Tossing the walker off him, the man pulls himself into a sitting position, panting faintly and wiping away the sheen of sweat that’s gathered on his forehead. Having dispatched the other walkers themselves, the others can only look on with a mix of emotions ranging from worried to irritated and exasperated.

 

“Why the hell didn’t you let go?” Daryl snipped in a tight voice, glowering at Tyreese, who couldn’t even lift his head to meet his smoldering gaze, even as he retrieved his weapon and got to his feet, turning away from everyone. Alex puts a hand on Daryl’s shoulder frowning as Tyreese returns to clearing the minivan.

 

“Just leave him, Daryl…he needs space.” He murmured under his breath, nodding to Michonne as she offered to go help Tyreese. “C’mon, we should clear some more of these vines and find that battery.”

 

The hunter looked ready to argue, but, after a couple seconds of consideration, he heaved a sigh and nodded, shooting Tyreese another glance before he turned to help Bob and Alex clear away more of the vines. Once the three have cleared a pathway, they push their way inside the store; like most other abandoned buildings, this one has collected dust and dirt over the months, although most of this one’s contents look mostly untouched and unused. The battery they need for the car is sitting on a metal shelf in the back.

 

“The cells in this thing look pretty dry.” Alex murmured after examining the equipment, looking over his shoulder at Daryl and Bob as they’re looking at what else is on display. Daryl looks back at him, nodding.

 

“Give it some distilled water, should clear it right up.” He indicated for Alex to grab the battery as he ventured back out into the main part of the store to grab whatever else they’d need to fix the van and get it in working shape again. The young man grabs what they’d found so far and follows him, carefully searching the other shelves around them for anything else that could be useful. In the last aisle where the antifreeze is stored, the trio come across an old, dried puddle of some dark rusty-red colored liquid. Next to it is an empty bottle of anti-freeze.

 

“That’s puke.” Daryl scrunched his nose, indicating the puddle as they drew closer and casting a disdainful eye over the tipped over bottle beside it, “Those douchebags that came out to greet us took themselves out, holding hands. Kumbaya style.”

 

Bob frowned at Daryl’s apparent lack of sympathy, looking over the mess the workers had left behind with furrowed brows, “They all wanted to go out together, just like they lived. That really make them douchebags?”

 

“Does if they didn’t even try to get out of here.” Daryl scoffed as they moved past the mess toward the cash register, shaking his head, “Everyone can make it if they try, if they fight. The few people left nowadays are like dominoes, just going one at a time.”

 

Bob was silent as he considers this, staring after Daryl for a moment, “Maybe these guys just didn’t want to have to watch them fall anymore.”

 

Daryl didn’t even turn around to acknowledge Bob’s words as they came around the last row of shelves, shining his flashlight ahead to where the check-out counter was set up. He indicated for Bob and Alex to follow him as they heard wheezing, raspy breath, punctuated by short, albeit weak, snarls.

 

“C’mon.” he muttered as he moved down the aisle without waiting to see if they were following him; the two other man came around the shelf and paused when they spotted the walker pinned under some debris behind the register; the only part of it’s body it looked to be able to move was it’s head, which was weakly turning side to side, it’s jaws opening slowly and closing in a weak snapping motion. The pair look at one another, frowning, as they approach the walker and pause over it; it doesn’t even turn to acknowledge them, doesn’t try to reach for either as it continued to turn its head and snap it’s jaws weakly. That’s when the two look up, spotting a couple of pictures pinned up on the bulletin board on the wall, filled with different flyers and advertisements for other stores or companies. In the lower right-hand corner, though, were a couple of pictures of the employees that had worked here, including one of the walker at their feet, his arms around several young adults as they were posing outside the auto shop.

 

Feeling his chest tighten at the sight of the four smiling faces peering back at him from the precious memory that had been left behind, Alex turns away and takes a deep breath, unable to look at it a moment longer.

 

“I…uh…I’m gonna go get started putting this new battery in the car…” he muttered to Bob under his breath, crossing back to the entrance without waiting for the other man to reply. The fresh air outside helps somewhat as Alex steps back out into the sunlight, inhaling deeply to clear his mind; even after all this time, seeing things like what was left of those people’s lives inside that auto shop was still sometimes difficult...it was a sobering experience, knowing they were still alive and fighting this world while people like these had fallen under the thumb of this disease, only leaving behind ghosts of their pasts, memories of what once had been, yet would never be again. Knowing that was the only thing left of their lives at all…lives that had been cut so tragically short…ones he could only hope had been, at least, happy and fulfilling until their dying days.

 

Shaking his dark thoughts away with another lungful of air, Alex exhaled slowly, knowing now wasn’t the time to be getting sentimental. It was sad that those people had had to die like they had, but that didn’t take away from the fact that he and his family were still very much alive and had things that needed to get done. In fact, instances like these made him even more aware and appreciative of this, knowing he still had people he cared about that needed him, that he still had a chance at a future. They all did.

 

Nodding quietly to himself, the young man turned to return back to the minivan; Tyreese and Michonne are almost done freeing it from it’s green prison, meaning once he and Daryl got the battery in place they would be able to get back on the road. He gets right to work on extracting the old battery, which is discarded to the side by the time Daryl and Bob rejoin him themselves with the rest of the supplies he needs, including water for the cells and gas for the tank. Michonne offers to top off the gas as Daryl takes out a carton of cigarettes; he takes one into his mouth and offers the carton to the others. Alex and Bob accept gratefully and share the lighter before the former bends over the engine once more, exhaling puffs of smoke from his nostrils.

 

“You never told us about the people you were with before us.” Daryl spoke up after a bit of silence, glancing up at Bob from under his bangs; Bob leans back into the building, taking a slow puff from his cigarette and holding it as he glances up toward the sky, eyes squinted thoughtfully.

 

“My groups, you mean…?” he closed his eyes for a brief moment, as though bringing them both to the forefront of his mind before he shook his head slowly, “You know…that day you found me out on the road…I almost kept walking.”

 

Daryl pulled his head out from under the hood as Alex glanced over his shoulder, frowning deeply, “Why?”

 

Bob took another pull off his cigarette, “ ‘Cause I was done being a witness.” His head rocks back and forth in a slow shake, “I’d had to go through it twice…with two different groups…left as the last one standing…almost like I was supposed to be there to witness it over and over again…felt like I was cursed or something…then, I just ended up out there in the quiet.” His face scrunched, as though there was a bad taste in his mouth, “Being out there, I used to drink just about anything I could get my hands on just to be able to close my eyes…but when you guys found me, I figured things at the prison, being around your people would be easier.” His eyes opened slowly, expression relaxing into remorse. “That run to the big spot…I did it for me.”

 

“You gotta keep busy.” Daryl dismissed it as he handed Alex one of the bottles of distilled water they’d picked up inside; Alex took it gratefully, pouring a little into the battery cells. Bob shook his head.

 

“No,” he pushed up from the wall, his eyebrows furrowing guilty, “I did it so I could get a bottle, of anything.” He inhaled deeply, as though preparing himself to confess some horrendous crime he had committed, looking down at his hands as he thought back on that moment, “I…I’d picked one up, held it in my hand…then I put it down.” He clenched his hand tight, “Put it down so hard it took that whole damn shelf down with it…I brought on the walkers…got Zack killed…all because I…”

 

“That’s bullshit.” Daryl gruffed, shaking his head as Alex stood straight once more, taking a quick pull from the water before offering it to the hunter. The young man turned to Bob.

 

“Why don’t you try the engine now? Just put the red and green wires together.” He indicated toward the driver’s seat, nodding encouragingly, “Go on, it’s not hard.”

 

Bob frowned for a moment, as though stunned they’d just blown his story off without realizing the ramifications of it as he stuck the cigarette between his lips again and went to do as they asked. Within minutes the engine purred to life, making Alex pump a fist.

 

“Awesome, we’re a go.” He smiled as he closed the hood while Daryl whistled to grab Michonne and Tyreese’s attention, indicating for them to get in once they were finished with the gas. Alex grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder again as Daryl wiped his hands, coming around to the driver’s side to talk to Bob through the open driver’s side door.

 

“Sasha and me were the ones who picked that spot.” He told the other man gruffly as Alex climbed into the car behind him, “We decided to take you with us, so don’t go blaming yourself like that, ‘specially when no one could’ve known it would’ve happened. You don’t gotta worry about standing alone anymore.” He tossed his hand rag through the window into Bob’s lap and grabbed his own bag as he rounded the car again to climb into the passenger seat, “Let’s go!”

 

Michonne and Tyreese finish fueling and climb into the back of the van with Alex as Bob drives them away from the auto store, following Daryl’s directions as he reads them from the map. Thankfully for the supply group, the rest of their trip is fairly uneventful, and they reach the veterinary school within an hour’s time. They park the minivan in a fire lane just outside the resource center and slip inside through a side entrance, following signs leading to the laboratory classes near the back of the campus, where they know the medicine and supplies is going to be. Michonne and Bob break off to grab the medications, leaving Tyreese, Daryl, and Alex in charge of grabbing the medical supplies they’ll need to use them.

 

Luck seems to be on the group’s side, as Daryl, Tyreese, and Alex were able to locate a storage closet that looked fairly untouched not too far from where they’d left Michonne and Bob. The school seemed abandoned at the moment, but there had been evidence of inhabitants in several of the classrooms they’d passed, although what they mostly saw consisted of materials to make makeshift beds, including old sheets hung from ropes in the ceiling used to divide up space for privacy. Other than that, though, there was neither hide nor hair of other survivors during their search, which was a mix of relief and worry in more ways than one; relief because they didn’t have to deal with negotiating a trade for supplies or having to deal with a fight and worry over where the survivors could have possibly disappeared to. Had something happened here similar to what as happening at the prison or had these people been driven out…? Alex had the distinct feeling that maybe it was better if they didn’t find out for sure…

 

“Hey.” The gruff voice next to him caught the young man’s attention and he glanced over from packing medical equipment into his bag, cocking his head as Daryl was watching him out of the corner of his eye. “Ever…come to a decision? Starting a family?” his voice was low enough that Tyreese wouldn’t be able to overhear, referring back to their earlier conversation back in the forest. Alex raised his brows a bit and then smiled faintly, nodding.

 

“Yes, I did.” He cleared the shelf in front of him, reaching up for more supplies on the one overhead, “Decided I was gonna give being a father a try. I know I’m going to mess up and make mistakes, just like every other parent in the world, and I know it isn’t going to be easy…but I know I’m not going to be going through it alone…Anna will be there with me to help put me back in my place when it’s needed. She can be scary when she wants to be.” He chuckled fondly under his breath, thinking about his wife. Daryl couldn’t fight the faint smile that tugged at his lips at the thought.

 

“So, you two…?”

 

“I hadn’t exactly got the chance to tell her any of this before everything got out of hand with this disease.” Alex admitted somewhat sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, “Hell, by the time I’d decided anything, she was already locked in A block with the others. But, I thought this would be something to look forward to, that light at the end of this dark tunnel she could aim for once she’s better.” He smiled to himself, “Or, rather, the light we could both aim for together.”

 

This news brought a smile to Daryl’s lips as he felt warmth in his chest, a strange sense of ease; for one reason or another, knowing another man with problems similar to his had been able to solve them positively gave him hope that, maybe, he would be able to as well. He wasn’t a perfect man…far from perfect, in any sense of the word, but, if there was one thing he could say about himself, it was that he was a determined man. He’d been determined to be a better man than he’d previously been, than the men his father and brother had been, and he was going to remain determined to be a better parent, too. He wasn’t completely confident in his ability to keep his temper…but he also knew he wasn’t going to be completely alone in this endeavor, he knew Rose was going to be there every step of the way, to help him with every little hiccup, every stumble, every mistake. His partner, just like she’d been in everything else they had faced together up to his point.

 

There was just one thing he needed to consider first…before he could call it their family.

 

“You guys done?” Tyreese’s voice broke through the hunter’s thoughts and he quickly shook his head to clear them away; he would have time to think later on the way home…right now, he needed to focus on getting these supplies back to the prison and save the sick. Getting back to Rose and their family. Alex was checking the list of supplies they had been given, double-checking that they’d found everything they needed.

 

“Yeah, looks like we have everything.” He smiled, checking the empty shelves to be sure they hadn’t missed anything before he zipped his bag closed, shoving the list into his pocket. Daryl and Tyreese followed suit, hefting their bags over their shoulders, “C’mon, let’s get back to Michonne and Bob, hopefully they got as lucky as we did so we can get out of here. We shouldn’t waste anymore time.”

 

If Daryl was asked to describe the young man’s expression, he would say that he look similar to an anxiously overexcited puppy at the thought of returning home to his wife; no doubt he was more than ready to get the medicine back to her and make sure she got well again. Then, hopefully, they could start the family the two wanted together. Daryl was almost sure he would have chuckled aloud if the situation at hand hadn’t been so serious.

 

“How’d y’all do?” Bob asked the trio a couple minutes later when they rejoined them in the lab; Alex nodded, smiling brightly despite himself.

 

“That supply closet we found was stocked up, so we were able to get everything on the list.” He was practically chirping with excitement, “Bags, tubes, clamps, connectors, everything.”

 

Bob nodded his head, relieved, as Daryl asked how he and Michonne were getting on; he turned back to look at the shelves as Michonne put more bottles in her bag.

 

“Yeah, looks like we got it all, we’re good.”

 

“If we’ve got everything, we should go.” Daryl indicated for Michonne and Bob to pack it up, adjusting his bag over his shoulder, “C’mon, let’s roll.”

 

The pair nodded and gathered their bags together, following Daryl, Alex, and Tyreese out of the lab and down the hall; everything’s still as quite as it had been when they’d first arrived, although the group remains on the alert for any sudden noises, knowing they needed to keep on the alert as they navigated through the maze of left over school furniture that littered the hall. Daryl leads the way, shining light on a sign pointing them toward the exit before turning his flashlight on the opposite wall, toward an open classroom entrance, where the door hangs off one hinge. He indicates for everyone to get behind him, pausing to peer inside.

 

The sound of feet dragging across the tiled floor and the low, unmistakable sound of harsh breath alerts them to the walkers lurking just beyond the door and Daryl motions for the group to follow as they quickly skirt around the room; the walkers take notice of their presence as a low, feral snarl follows the group the rest of the way down the hall to the last door on the right.

 

The next hall just behind is darker than the first and a lot more cluttered, too, as the group ventures cautiously into the shadows; Daryl’s flashlight glints off the rusting metal of small wire cages that are stacked on the floor around them, causing gooseflesh to raise all over Alex’s arms as he cast a warily eye over what he could see. Behind him, he can hear the door creak as Bob swings it shut, wood banging against the frame as the hinges squeak loudly in protest, muffling the sounds of the walkers they’d left behind.

 

“Hey!” The group paused, looking back, “Door’s busted!”

 

“Hold up.” Tyreese whispers to Daryl, Alex, and Michonne as he moves to help Bob block the door to buy them some time. Daryl, Alex, and Michonne venture further to find an exit, shining light on a sign at the very end of the hall indicating it led to a stairwell. The trio approaches cautiously, each with a hand on their weapons to use at a moment’s notice as they move carefully forward. The double doors, however, are found to be blocked with chains and a padlock. Michonne grabs for the lock as Tyreese and Bob rejoin the group, watching her take a step back as walkers push at the door from the other side, pushing their greying hands through what little opening they can make as they snarl hungrily at the survivors through the wood.

 

“How many…?” Daryl leaned in close in an attempt to count them as the walker’s hands as they scratch desperately at the wood separating them from their meal. Michonne shook her head as Alex frowned, chewing his lip.

 

“We can’t tell….”

 

One of the cages Tyreese and Bob had used to block the first door crashed behind them, making the group turn as one of the walkers forced its way through, snarling and growling as it tripped over whatever debris was on the floor. Tyreese took a few quick steps forward, his hammer held aloft.

 

“We can take ‘em!”

 

“No!” Bob yelled, stopping Tyreese in his tracks as he shines his flashlight over the walkers’ face, his heart sinking at recognizing the familiar bloody marks tracking it’s face as the ones he’d seen back at the prison, “They’re infected, same as what we have at the prison. We get any of their blood on us, breathe it in, we’re going to get sick, too! We didn’t come all this way for that.”

 

“And how do we know the ones in here aren’t any different?” Tyreese indicated the walkers impeding their progress as Alex shook his head, unsheathing his broad sword.

 

“We don’t, but we have to do something.”

 

“Man’s right.” Daryl broke a nearby chair and took one of the legs, “One way or another, we gotta get out of here.” Leaning into one of the double doors, he forced the leg between a couple of links in the chain, looking at the others, “Ready?”

 

“Do it!” Alex told Daryl as more walkers broke through the door at the opposite end of the hall, tripping over more of the cages on the floor as the first struggled to its’ feet. Daryl broke the chain and jumped away from the door as it burst open, spilling several more walkers into the room. Tyreese, Alex, and Michonne dispatch the walkers with ease and the group advanced into the stairwell upstairs. Unfortunately for them, more walkers are waiting for them on the second floor, driving them down a hall ending in a high window with only one other door leading off it, which turns out to be locked.

 

“Don’t have an exit.” Michonne said as she moved out of the way to give Daryl room, turning to face the horde as the hunter kicks at the metal door she’d just abandoned as she watched Bob knocking over stacks of chairs to block the walkers’ way. Alex pushes past her, climbing onto the heater just under the window.

 

“We’re going to need to make one, then!” he began trying to find a way to open the window when Tyreese suddenly yelled for him to get down; the young man dodged out of the way as a fire extinguisher was thrown through the glass, splintering it into pieces as it fell away from the pane. Nodding to his comrade, Alex indicates Michonne over, helping her up beside him as he looked outside.

 

“Go, jump onto that walkway out there.” He told her as she stepped up onto the ledge into the window; she leapt outside, landing on the walkway just feet away with a loud metal _thud_ as Alex and Daryl got Tyreese up and out next; Daryl followed him behind, turning to catch the bag Alex tossed him before he and Bob climb onto the ledge together. Alex hooks an arm around Bob from his right, moving to jump together when something snags on his bag and their pants, fingers clawing at the material of their clothes. The pair wobbles unsteadily, Alex grabbing the frame of the window as he feels his feet being pulled backward while Bob flails, trying to keep a hold on his bag without bothering to find a grip to keep himself from being pulled into the snarling mass of walkers behind them.

 

“Daryl!” Alex calls as Bob’s elbow suddenly catches him in the face with an audible _crack,_ copper and salt flooding his tongue. His vision flashes white, leaving him only aware of the pain that has exploded throughout his face and the front of his head while his feet slip backward.

 

“Alex!” Daryl yells as Michonne and Tyreese pull Bob out of the way, reaching desperately for a grip on the young man’s shirt to keep him from falling into the awaiting arms of the walkers intent on pulling him back in; callused fingers close around something small, hard, fingernails grazing the material of his shirt. There’s an audible snapping of a thin silver chain as Alex’s body disappears from view into the shadows of the hall they had just left behind, the walkers snarling and growling just out of sight as they descended on the young man.

 

Daryl is frozen as he stares, shocked, at the open window before him in disbelief at this turn of events; had that really just happened….? Had Alex really just...no, no he couldn’t have…he couldn’t be dead, not like this...not now! Just a little while ago he and Daryl had been talking about…it wasn’t supposed to end like this, damn it! Alex was supposed to get back to the prison safe and sound, he was supposed to get back to Anna, they were supposed to start a family! He was supposed to become a…

 

“Daryl…?” A hand on his shoulder jolted him back to reality and the hunter turned, meeting Michonne’s worried gaze, his mind still a whirlwind as he tries to comprehend everything. “Daryl…we should go…Alex would want us to get the medicine back to the prison…”

 

The medicine…that’s right…get the medicine back to the sick…back to Anna…

 

Alex’s wife…

 

Now widow…

 

Daryl’s chest tightened at the thought of that word, wondering how he was ever going to break this to Anna when they got back.

 

“Right…” he got out in a hoarse whisper, nodding faintly as he turned to regard her, his eyes sliding past her and Tyreese to where Bob was standing; the man looked just as shaken as Daryl felt, his eyes wide, staring at the window in disbelief as he tried to come to terms with what had just happened. Daryl sighed to himself, moving to put a hand on Bob’s shoulder and squeezing it tight until the other man met his gaze.

 

“It was an accident…nothing we can do now…” he had to force the words out, his throat squeezing tight with pain as he pat Bob’s shoulder and moved to go past him; Bob didn’t even move to give him room, just let Daryl brush past his arm and his bag. The hunter slowed as something hard inside hit against his hip, pausing with furrowed brows as he turned back toward the doctor, watching him take in a quick breath as his eyes closed slowly; Daryl’s eyes narrowed, feeling his hackles raise with suspicion.

 

Without giving any warning, Daryl grabbed for Bob’s bag, pulling it off his shoulder and testing the weight in his hand, his frown deepening at how heavy it felt; no matter how many bottles of pills he might have grabbed, he knew there was no way in hell they would weigh this much. No way they would be this heavy.

 

“The hell is this?” his voice was an angry hiss as he dug out the mostly full bottle of liquor, casting a critical eye inside the bag before turning his glare on Bob, who opened his eyes to meet it quietly, “Got no meds in your back, just this crap?!” Daryl’s fist tightened angrily around the bottle, jaw clenching tight in realization; this stupid son of a – after everything they had gone through, everything they’d done for him, _this_ was how he fucking repaid them?! By grabbing this shit instead of the medication they needed and sacrificing Alex for his fucking addiction?! “You should’ve just kept walking that day.” He told Bob coldly, shaking his head as he arched the arm holding the bottle back in preparation to throw the stupid drink away.

 

“Don’t.” Bob piped up for the first-time sine Alex’s death, putting a hand over his holstered gun as he gave Daryl a pleading look. Daryl’s jaw clenches tighter to the point he can almost feel his teeth crack as he takes a few long strides closer until he’s in Bob’s personal space, pressing his chest to the other man’s as he glowered at him, daring him to pull that damned gun on him; Bob can’t even meet his gaze, his eyes on his shoes. Daryl takes this as submission and immediately disarms Bob without stepping back. Bob still can’t meet his eye, prompting the temperamental male to grab aggressively at the front of his shirt, although Tyreese’s voice stops him.

 

“Let it go, Daryl.” He frowned, watching the display anxiously from sidelines with Michonne, “The man’s made his choice…nothing you can do about it now….just let it go.”

 

Bob closes his eyes sadly, feeling tears burn the back of his throat, “I didn’t want to hurt nobody…didn’t mean for Alex…this was just for when it gets quiet.”

 

Daryl lets go of Bob abruptly, taking a half step back as he pressed the bottle angrily into his chest, “You take a sip of that before those meds get in our people, I will beat your ass into the ground.” He growled in a low, serious voice, pressing his face close to Bob’s again, “You hear me?” Without waiting for an answer, the hunter turned away and stalked off across the walkway without looking back, only pausing long enough to retrieve his own bag and crossbow.

 

Daryl is silent the entire walk back to the car and during the discussion for the best route back to the prison. While Michonne and Tyreese consult the map, he takes his place in the passenger seat of the minivan, stewing over the entire situation and what could have been done differently as he stares blankly out the windshield, wondering if he could have saved Alex from that fate…it was wishful thinking now, knowing the young man was long gone by now, knowing he couldn’t do anything, but damn it he wished he could…especially after everything he had ever done for Daryl and the rest of their group. For all the work he put into keeping them safe and turning that prison into a home, for treating them all like family, giving Daryl hope and advice when he’d so desperately needed it…the kid didn’t deserve to go out like that, sacrificing himself for someone who didn’t deserve to scrape the crap off the sole of his shoes, not with everything he had waiting for him back home…his wife, a chance at starting a family.

 

Damn it…

 

Something cold and hard bit into the skin of his clenched fist, making Daryl jolt back to reality as he looked down at where his hands rested in his lap; he turned them over, slowly uncurling his fingers. _Alex Johnson_ stared back at him from the surface of the worn silver dog tag resting in his palm, causing the knot in his chest to tighten with the physical confirmation of the young man’s death…this was what was left of the brave man he had come to know and care for, the man who was more of a brother to him than his own biological one had ever been. Merle had taught Daryl that when a soldier died it was customary for the army to send what was left of him to his family, be it clothes or personal artifacts…even their dog tags. It was a sign of his position and rank, a souvenir of the life that had been lost…one he was going to have to present to his widow now. He’d already had to break the news of Zack’s death to Christina not three days ago…now he was going to have to do it for Anna, too…

 

Sighing slowly to himself and hitting his head back against his headrest, Daryl closed his eyes for a moment, wondering how he was ever going to be able to break his sister-in-law’s heart when he suddenly remembered the other piece of precious cargo he carried. Opening his eyes again, he shifted to reach into the pocket of his jeans to extract the jasper from it’s confines, turning the stone over in his hand to let the sunlight dance off its’ light greenish brown surface.

 

 _(Rose…I’m really going to need your support for this one…)_ he placed the stone in his hand alongside the dog tag, taking a slow, shaky breath in an attempt to recollect himself, _(Because, honestly babe, I don’t know if I can handle breaking another one of your sister’s hearts on my own…not like this…)_


	27. Internment

In the time the supply group has been gone, a majority of the infected survivors in cell block A have gotten progressively worse, even under Hershel and Christina’s watchful eye. The tea helps in alleviating their ailing patient’s symptoms for a short while, although they usually return with a vengeance by the time it wears off again, leaving them to fight for breath around the blood building in their lungs. Elijah, Anna, Sasha, and Glenn do what they can to help the doctors care for the others, even though each are badly suffering the effects of the flu themselves and can hardly stand on their own two feet for an extended period of time. Christina encourages them to rest whenever there’s a lull in action, which, unfortunately, is not often as more people grow sick. One man, Henry, who’s having a difficult time breathing on his own, prompts Hershel to construct a simple intubation tool, an air bag, to manually ventilate him by pumping air into his lungs.

 

“Hold him still, Christina,” Hershel instructs as Glenn and Sasha hold Henry down, watching Christina hold Henry’s head still, jaw down so Hershel can thread the tube into his mouth and down his airway, “Just calm down, Henry, okay?” Hershel spoke as soothingly as he could to the man as he thrashed under their grip, coughing and gurgling around the tube in his throat, “We’re just trying to help.”

 

Christina waited until Hershel nodded his head for her to let go, helping him attach the tube to the bag; it lets out a low, squeaky sounding hiss as the elder gives it a tight squeeze in his fist, pumping air into the ailing man’s lungs. He continues to struggle for another moment, then relaxes, his head dropping back into his pillow as his eyes drift closed, chest rising and falling with every puff of air Hershel filters in. Christina sighs in relief and sits back as Glenn turns his head away to cough into the inside of his elbow, drawing her and Hershel’s attention.

 

“Both of you should drink this.” She nudged a couple of cups toward him and Sasha, encouraging them to drink it, frowning at the clammy sweat that had beaded on their foreheads with the effort it had taken to hold Henry down. They each shakily pick up a cup, taking slow, deliberate sips as Hershel watches them closely from the head of Henry’s bed, mentally counting the seconds between puffs of air.

 

“This is some council meeting, huh?” Glenn huffs weakly, wiping the sweat from his forehead, complexion noticeably paler than usual. Hershel chuckles faintly as Sasha eyes the Asian out of the corner of her eye.

 

“About four members short, aren’t we?” she wheezed, stifling a cough against her wrist. Christina rubs her back, encouraging her to finish her tea as Hershel smiles in understanding and Glenn closes his eyes, briefly, wobbling in place.

 

“I think we should think of some new rules before the others get back.” He nudged Glenn to get his attention, trying to keep him and Sasha from thinking too much about their situation by lightening the mood. Christina smiled faintly in agreement, “I hereby declare we have spaghetti Tuesdays every Wednesday.” He looked between the three young adults, drawing an arched eyebrow from Sasha as Glenn smiles weakly in amusement and Christina stifles a laugh.

 

“I think we’d need to find the spaghetti first.” She smiled, cocking her head, “I’m not part of the council, but I’d be for that.”

 

Hershel smiled at her, chuckling faintly before turning to regard Sasha as he shifted his weight, “Are you all right to take over?”

 

Sasha nodded weakly, reaching over to take the bag from Hershel and squeezing it tight. Hershel put a hand over hers’ to catch her attention and make sure she heard his instructions.

 

“It’s a squeeze every five to six seconds, all right?” he inclined his head, watching Sasha nod again, blinking back the tired haze behind her eyes, “If you start to feel lightheaded, grab Glenn, Elijah, or Anna to take over.”

 

“Or me.” Christina stood with Hershel, nodding to Sasha as she put a gentle hand on her shoulder, “We’ll take turns.”

 

Hershel nodded his agreement, picking up their supplies and a lantern before turning to Glenn, “You want to help us on our rounds?”

 

Glenn nodded quietly, getting unsteadily to his feet and following the pair out of the cell, leaving Sasha to continue to manually ventilate Henry. Glenn glanced back for a second before following Hershel and Christina down to the ground floor.

 

“How long do you two think that’ll keep him alive?”

 

“As long as we’re willing to do it.” Hershel told him quietly, sighing as Christina squeezed his arm, looking back at Glenn, “As long as it takes for the others to get back. We won’t give Henry up without a fight.”

 

Hershel nods his agreement as they reach the bottom of the stairs, listening to the sounds of the ailing survivors coughing intermix with the splash of blood on the ground and their heavy breath as they try to get enough air in their lungs to stay alive. Elijah pops out of one of the cells closest to them, looking just as pale and clammy as either Sasha or Glenn as he leaned heavily into the cell door.

 

“Mr. Jacobson.” He wheezed, indicating to the body on the bunk next to him, inclining his head for the trio to come see; Christina exchanges a quiet look with Hershel and moves around her brother to check on Mr. Jacobson, only to find his corpse laying amid the soaked sheets, blood stains marring his face where it’d escaped out through his mouth and nose. Hershel walks around Elijah himself as Christina checks for a pulse, just to be sure, frowning to herself while Glenn exchanges a look with Elijah and reaches for his knife. Hershel notices this and puts a hand over his, shaking his head.

 

“No, not here.” He walked past the two young men and grabbed a nearby gurney, which he pulled up to the door of the cell, “Help us get him onto this.”

 

Glenn nods, moving to help Elijah and Christina get Mr. Jacobson onto the gurney, “All right, but what will we do in a couple of hours when Henry is dead?”

 

Hershel frowned at his son-in-law, furrowing his white eyebrows, “Glenn….”

 

“It’s a…f-fair question,” Elijah coughed, leaning on the gurney and glancing up at the elder, “I mean…i-it can’t be all too…e-easy getting a body down the s-stairs and ac-across an entire cell block to the doors w-without someone noticing.”

 

Christina squeezed her brother’s arm, frowning to herself; they had to give the other patients hope that they would be able to get through this and keeping them from seeing those who had passed being kept from reanimating was important, but it did come with some difficulty, especially when there were so many people around. It certainty gave a whole new meaning to the phrase ‘the walls have eyes’.

 

“We have to keep everyone’s hopes up for as long as we possibly can.” Christina whispered gently, “And we do that by working together, which is how we’ll handle it _if_ Henry does pass, okay?”

 

“And what if one of us was gone?’ Glenn pursed his lips, indicating himself and Elijah as the other braced his hands on the edge of the gurney; Christina frowned at the Asian as Hershel nudged him, giving him a look that said not to be so pessimistic.

 

“What’re you doing?’ The small voice behind them made the group jump and turn, spotting Lizzy making her way toward them. Christina smiled gently at the young girl, moving around the gurney to stand in front of her.

 

“We’re going to be taking Mr. Jacobson somewhere where it’s a little quieter, hun.” She told her gently, earning a quizzical tilt of the head in turn; the teen knelt down to be at Lizzy’s eyelevel, rubbing her arms, “It’s real boring stuff, you know, doing the medical work. I’m sure you’d like it better to read a good book.”

 

“I have a copy of Tom Sawyer in my room.” Hershel piped in helpfully as Elijah and Glenn covered Mr. Jacobson with a sheet and wheeled him away down the cell block. Lizzy peered curiously around Christina, then looked back up at her and Hershel as he put a hand on her head, “I’ll let you borrow it, if you’d like. But you’ll have to read it by tonight. That can be your job, just like we have ours.”

 

Lizzy cocked her head further, scrunching her nose, “But I won’t be able to finish the book by then…”

 

“And why not?” Christina cocked her own head to mirror Lizzy’s, earning a giggle in return from the little girl, “Because it’ll get too dark to read.”

 

“Well then, you’ll just have to give it your best shot, won’t you?” Hershel smiled gently at Lizzy, “Talk to Anna if you need something or don’t understand anything in the book, okay?”

 

“And be sure you drink some of your tea, too.” Christina squeezed Lizzy’s shoulders reassuringly and stood straight, “I know you don’t really enjoy the taste all too much, but I promise it’ll help make you feel a little better until the medicine gets here.” The teen shooed Lizzy away and she nodded, turning to head off in the direction of Hershel’s cell in the far corner, glancing back once in a while until she’s out of sight. Hershel and Christina sigh slowly in relief and turned to join Glenn and Elijah waiting with Mr. Jacobson’s body just outside the cell block; those who had died and been kept from reanimating were put in an empty solitary cell nearby until this epidemic passed and they could be properly taken care of.

 

Hershel takes out his knife to perform the procedure, aiming the tip of the blade right in the middle of Mr. Jacobson’s forehead and then raising it higher; he hesitates, his face scrunching in unease as lowers his arms and hurriedly reaches for the sheet to cover the dead man’s face before raising his weapon again. The elder stops again, though, pinching his eyebrows sadly as he stares at the prone form before him before letting out a slow, sad sigh, and lowers his hands again, taking a step back. Christina puts a reassuring hand on his back as Elijah looks quietly at Glenn, both of them frowning quietly.

 

“You haven’t had to do this yet, have you?’ Glenn asked his father-in-law empathetically, crossing his arms as Hershel shook his head slowly back and forth as a way of answer.

 

“There was a death last night….” He braced his hands on the head of the gurney, staring at the sheet quietly, “While Christina was making sure you two and Anna were sleeping, and I wasn’t able to…so Sasha…” He sighed again, running a hand over his face and shaking his head. “But, no one needs to see it…I don’t want them to.”

 

The three young adults nod their heads together in silent agreement as faint, gasping wheezes began to filter into the room, a low groan reverberating from under the sheet between them as Mr. Jacobson began to shift and raise from the gurney. Hershel moved Christina back away from him as Elijah unsheathed his switchblade, inserting it swiftly into the corpse’s temple. Mr. Jacobson immediately froze, the sheet trailing down off his face to rest against his collar as his mouth hung open, bloodstained teeth visible beneath his lips. Elijah pulled back again, laying him back down and covering him once more as the others look on in silent contemplation.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The situation outside is marginally better for Maggie and the remainder of the Andersons as they try to maintain the prison; the cell blocks are kept in order and their meager supplies were secure, although their main problems revolves around maintaining the garden and controlling the crowd of walkers that continues to gather at the fence. Even after clearing away the scrapes of rats left on the ground, the walkers continue to converge on that one spot, growing steadily larger with very passing hour. The four works on spreading the crowd out so they’re not pushing in on that one spot and popping them through the fence as fast as they’re able, only taking occasional breaks to catch their breath, drink water, or check in on the crops to ensure they’re getting what they need.

 

“Christ, they just keep coming….” Sheon huffed, leaning back into the second fence behind him and watching the walkers snarl at him through the chain link as Maggie takes a step back to catch her breath and Rose slides down to sit in the dirt, wiping the sweat from her forehead with her forearm. “It’s like someone just opened the floodgates from hell….”

 

“I think that gate was opened a long time ago, Sheon.” Shawn smiled faintly as he joined the trio, handing each of them a water bottle and gently encouraging them to drink from it to replenish their fluid levels, particularly Rose. His sky-blue eyes scanned the line of walkers before them, pressing his lips together at the seemingly endless crowd that staggered out of the woods and joined the others pushing against the barrier of fence that separated them from the survivors. It was like someone had managed to turn a video game into real life and the inner mechanisms were producing boundless numbers of enemies for the player to fight against. And if there was one thing they didn’t need, it was a horde of walkers knocking at their front door, especially with so few people there to keep it from cracking under the pressure.

 

“Hey daddy?” Rose shielded her eyes against the glare of the sun, squinting one closed as she looked up at her father, who turned his attention to her now, “’s about noon now, isn’t it?” Shawn nodded, cocking his head curiously, “You’ll be going to check in on things in A block soon, won’t you?”

 

Shawn nodded his head once more as Sheon and Maggie turned to face him, “Yes, I was going to head on up in a minute, I just wanted to be sure each of you was drinking water to keep hydrated. We don’t need anyone passing out from a heat stroke.” He eyed his eldest daughter protectively, making her sigh as Sheon shook his head and Maggie squeezed her friend’s arm gently, knowing she didn’t like being babied like this, yet also understanding Shawn and Sheon’s concern. The young woman turned to the Anderson patriarch as he helped Rose to her feet once more, encouraging her to drink more water.

 

“Shawn?” The man turned toward her, “Do you think you could check in on Glenn for me while you’re up there? I’m…worried about how he is…” she sighed heavily, her shoulders sagging as she thought of her husband and father. Shawn smiled in understanding, nodding his head, “I’ll make sure to ask Hershel about Glenn’s condition as well, I was going to be asking about Lizzy and my kids, anyway.” Maggie looked up gratefully, offering a faint smile, “Thank you. And be sure to tell him and my dad I love them.”

 

Shawn chuckled warmly, nodding his head once more, “I will. You three don’t work yourselves too hard while I’m gone.” He smiled at each of the three young adults before him, letting his warm gaze sweep over each of them in turn as they gave quiet nods of confirmation before he turned away to head up into the prison.

 

The temperature is significantly cooler inside the stone building than it is outside, offering a nice reprieve from the blistering heat of the sun as Shawn followed the halls to the entrance in which the ill had entered. The smile falls from his lips at the foreboding door looming closer ahead of him, chest tight at the memory of having to file the B block residents inside, including Lizzy, and watching his own ill daughter shoo her away to tuck her into bed because neither he nor Carol could risk catching what she and the others had. Seeing all those pale, clammy faces had been like watching a line of death row inmates walking into their final place of rest before they were given the death penalty by the state, a feeling that still stuck with the Anderson patriarch even now, one he knew he wouldn’t ever get used to, even if he’d worked as a prison guard before the world had ended. It was unpleasant and…disturbing, to say the least. Especially at the thought that many of those who had gone in might not walk out.

 

Shaking such dark thoughts from his mind as images of his children dying in puddles of their own blood flashed through his mind, Shawn took a slow, deep breath and moved past the door, knowing he couldn’t let himself be influenced by something like that. He had to try and remain hopeful that they would be able to pull through this thing and make it out alive, just like they’d done so many other challenges before. He had to.

 

About halfway down the hall, Shawn came to another door and stepped into the visiting room for A block, a large, bare room with only its entrance, and a security window on the far wall, looking into a room identical to this one, even though the door on the other side led directly into the cell block and not out. As he approached the window, the door on the other side of the glass opened and the sight of the other man stepping through pulled another frown onto Shawn’s lips.

 

Although it had only been a day since he had locked himself in, Hershel looked as though he’d been through the wringer; his clothes were rumpled and dirty, flecked with spots of blood and other fluids from his work, including his sleeves, even though they were rolled up around his elbows to allow for a better range of motion. When he walked, his body was stiff, as though he’d been up moving all night long and hadn’t gotten the chance at a proper rest as of yet, something which was further punctuated by the bags beginning to form under his eyes, bringing emphasize to the rest of the wrinkles that marred his aged face. Shawn’s heart ached to think how his daughter must look now if this was how bad Hershel was.

 

“You look like you’ve just spend the last twenty-four hours on your feet, Hershel.” Shawn offered an empathetic smile, cocking his head in concern as the other man chuckled faintly, nodding.

 

“It’s felt more like an eternity.” He sighed, grabbing a nearby chair on his side of the room and pulling it around to set it in front of the window; when he sat down, Shawn’s heart felt tight at the relieved look on the other man’s face. He cleared his throat, glancing behind Hershel curiously, his eyebrows pinching.

 

“Chrissy isn’t with you? Is she okay?” he returned his attention to Hershel, who nodded his head in agreement, “Christina’s fine, things have quieted down a bit, so I convinced her to try and get a nap in while she’s got the chance.” He smiled faintly up at Shawn, who relaxed a little in relief, “Your children can be stubborn when they want to be, but they still listen when they’ve got a good enough reason to. All of them have been helping Glenn, Sasha, and I when they can, and it took some talking for me to convince all of them to take a short break while they can. Their spirits keep them strong.”

 

Shawn smiled, partially proud, yet sheepish, knowing his children could be quite hardheaded when they didn’t need to be, yet knowing they did listen when it was needed, too. It was a relief to know they were all okay and still able to be up and helping, though, knowing it meant they still have enough strength to keep fighting. It made him hopeful that they could pull through this until the medicine arrived.

 

“I’m sorry you all have to do this on your own.” Shawn leaned against the sill of the window, pinching his eyebrows once more, causing Hershel’s eyebrows to raise a little in question, “If there was more we could do –“

 

“Keeping on now is what is helping us.” Hershel told Shawn softly, giving him an encouraging smile, “I know it’s hard, Shawn, but Christina and I have plenty of hands in here to help us. Strong, healthy hands are needed out there, keeping our home safe, especially when a pair of them is one of our leaders. Not all of you would be able to come in here, anyway, remember? It’s too risky for Rose right now and we can’t leave her to take care of everything outside on her own.” Shawn sighed and nodded, knowing Hershel was right; he was one of the leaders and he needed to make sure things stayed safe out here, that their home was secure for those that pulled through. They had to trust in Hershel and Christina to help the sick through this in the meantime.

 

“How are things outside?” Hershel drew Shawn’s attention back to the conversation at hand, “How are the kids? My girls?”

 

It was Shawn’s turn to offer a reassuring smile, “They’re both doing fine, Beth is safe in the office building with Judith and Keith. Maggie’s doing well, too. Things outside are stable, but we’re still having problems with walkers at the fence; we cleared away anything that could draw them, but there are sections of fence they seem to focus on. We’ve had a few close calls, but we’re spreading the walkers out and taking care of them as best as we can. It’s difficult…there just seems to be an endless supply of them out there we don’t know about. We’ve had to prop up the fences in a few places and have been trying to keep an eye on them. If it gets worse, Sheon and I plan on leading them away a little in one of the cars…we can’t risk them taking down the fences and getting in.” he sighed heavily, running a hand anxiously through his hair, “But, seeing how you look, things can’t be all that better in there.”

 

Hershel chuckled weakly and nodded his confirmation, “They aren’t…but, we’re holding on in here, just as I know you all are out there.” His wrinkles were emphasized with the stretch of his lips into a genuine smile, knowing Shawn and the others were doing their best, “We just have a little longer, Daryl’s group should be back any minute. We’re gonna make it.”

 

“I know.” Shawn nodded his head confidently, knowing they would be able to pull through this, “And we’ll be able to keep moving forward, building a future.” He stood straight, brushing some rogue hairs out of his face, “We just have to keep fighting.” Hershel nodded his own head and stood from his chair with a half groan, half sigh, stretching his back out a little, “We’d both better get back. All of us send our love.”

 

 

 

“You won’t hog the love if we send ours back, will you?’ Hershel smiled teasingly back at Shawn, who chuckled his amusement, shaking his head, “Eh, as much as I’d like to, I can’t be that selfish.” The pair exchanged a smile before Hershel turned to return to the cell block; Shawn waited until the door was closed before he turned to exit himself, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he went.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

About the time Shawn had gone inside to meet with Hershel, the three young adults heard the sound of an engine growing closer, overpowering the crunch of gravel and rocks as Rick’s car came into view around the final bend in the road. Exchanging a silent look among themselves, the trio put up their weapons and ran toward the front gate; Sheon opened the swinging doors to let him into the protected space before the gate while Maggie and Rose rolled it open, allowing Rick to drive through so they could close everything again. Walkers drawn by the noise lumber up from either side, walking mindlessly into the protective doors and the sharpened rows of logs on either side, impaling themselves.

 

“How’re things here?” The man asked as soon as he’s out of the car, turning to address Maggie and Rose as they walked up on the driver’s side, “Carl, Judith, are they okay?”

 

“Everyone’s just fine, Rick.” Rose told him reassuringly, smiling comfortingly as Sheon came up on the passenger side, frowning at the empty seat and peering curiously in the back, finding it empty as well.

 

“Hey Rick,” he came around the engine, “Where’s Carol?”

 

Rick turned to face him, the frown on his face deepening, causing wrinkles to mar his features as he returned his attention to the women, “What about people in A block, Glenn, Hershel, Christina?”

 

“They seem to be holding on. Daryl’s group hasn’t made it back yet.” Maggie looked past him, into the car, and frowned a bit herself when she and Rose took notice of the other woman’s absence.

 

“Rick.” Rose waved to get his attention, gently grabbing his arm as he tried to turn away from them, pulling him back around to face her, “Rick, where is Carol?”

 

There was a short stretch of silence as Rick stares uneasily back at Rose, pressing his lips together in silent debate, making Rose’s eyebrows pull together, seeing his internal struggle with himself for a moment, as though he was unsure whether or not to divulge what he knew. His gaze lifted briefly, sweeping over Maggie and Sheon, who were watching him with identical frowns on their faces, each of them crossing their arms to show they weren’t going to let the subject go. Rick sighed to himself, taking a step back and running a hand through his hair as Rose let go of him, crossing her own arms before her.

 

“It was her.” His voice was quiet, hoarse, as though he was still trying to comprehend the gravity behind those words, “Carol was the one who killed Karen and David…she tried to stop it from spreading….” He looked up toward the prison sadly as the three young adults stared at him in shock, shifting his weight uneasily from one foot to the other as he returned his attention to them, “Tyreese is gonna be returning with the others soon, so I didn’t think it would be a good idea if she was here…nor did I want her here.” He met each of their gazes confidently, watching the trio exchange quietly concerned looks among themselves, “I made sure she had a car and supplies. She’s strong and I know she’ll make it out there.”

 

A collective sigh escaped them as they each gave their own nod in understanding, knowing he was right, that Carol would be able to make it out there on her own if she needed to. It didn’t make the situation now much better, considering what she had done and the aftermath they would have to deal with in concern to her departure, especially when it came to those she was close to, like Lizzy and Micah, or the Andersons.

 

“I’ll be telling your dad.” Rick nodded toward Maggie, “You three be sure to keep this to yourselves.”

 

“What about my dad?’ Rose spoke up as Maggie and Sheon nodded their agreement, furrowing her brows, knowing he and Carol had become close during their time together. In fact, anyone looking at them would’ve thought the two were a couple with how they were around one another. “He’s going to wonder where Carol is…you know how close the two were.”

 

Rick pinched his eyebrows and sighed, “I’ll talk to him, okay?” he gave Rose what he hoped was a reassuring look, “Just don’t mention it to him yet.” He watched her sigh and give a small nod in agreement as Sheon asked Rick if he wanted help unloading the car. Rick nodded gratefully to the young man, who smiled a bit and walked back around the car to climb into the passenger seat and ride up to the courtyard with him, promising the girls he would be back once he was done. Maggie and Rose nod and turn to return to maintaining the fence when Rick’s voice stopped them.

 

“Would either of you have brought her back?” He looked between them, watching the women exchange a look among themselves in quiet contemplation before returning their attention to him.

 

“Did she say she did it?” Maggie asked, cocking her head; Rick nodded, “Then I think you were right to send her away. Dunno if I could’ve done it if it was me.”

 

Rose nodded her agreement, “Especially considering what she did it for…she wanted to protect us, but she went about it the wrong way.”

 

Rick relaxed, nodding his appreciation, “I’m sure you both could’ve done it if you’d needed to. Don’t doubt yourselves.” He climbed into the car as Sheon nodded his agreement.

 

“We don’t exactly get that luxury anymore.” He murmured as Rick closed the door, pulling through the second gate to drive up toward the courtyard.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

A short while later, having just awakened from her nap and convinced Hershel to take a short break of his own, Christina makes rounds to check on the progress of their patients, including the other doctor, Dr. S. His condition had steadily worsened the longer the situation had gone on and under Christina and Hershel’s advice, he’d been coaxed into remaining in his cell to rest. And, like their other patients, the duo made sure to do hourly checkups to see how he was faring.

 

“Dr. S,” Christina smiled warmly as she walked into his cell, adjusting her grip on the container of herbs in one hand as she pulled the one chair up close to his bed and he sat up. He smiled weakly at her, his breath an uneven rasp. “How’re you feeling?”

 

“About the same as everyone else in the cell block,” he wheezed, leaning toward her as she set her herbs aside and brought the battery powered lamp on an overturned bucket closer for a better light. “Doctors really make the worst patients.” Caleb managed a weak chuckle, sighing as Christina took his chin and turned his face so she could see each eye; they’re steadily turning red, almost bloodshot, his lower lids darker in color as liquid gathered under the eye.

 

“Not everyone gets to live, you know.” He told her, sniffling loudly as she pulled out her flashlight for a better look, prompting him to open his mouth so she could check that, too. “The end stages are the point no one can come back from…that’s where I am now.” He covered the flashlight, pushing it away from him, “You and Hershel need to focus on the ones that will be able to make it.”

 

“Dr. S.” Christina turned off the flashlight, frowning, “You are going to make it, you just have to believe you will and keep fighting, not give up like this. Hershel and I have made more IVs to help, if you need it, I can get one.”

 

Caleb shook his head, “No…I don’t…save them for the other.” He covered a cough with his fist, giving the teenager a sad smile as he leaned back into the wall, a weak look in his eyes, “You and Hershel…need to face facts…if neither of you is willing to lose just one…then you could lose them all.” He looked out through the bars of his cell, “It’ll be like turning off a light…one after another. And the bad news is, they don’t just die.”

 

Christina sighed, shaking her head, “I know we can make it, we just have to have hope.”

 

Caleb huffed silently but didn’t try to refute her as he returned his attention to her and sat up. As though just remembering, he leaned down and pulled a long, black trunk out from under his bunk, showing it to her, “After what happened in B block, I brought this with me when I came here.” He unlocked it and opened the lid, showing Christina the shotgun and box of shells inside. She frowned, glancing up at him as he closed the box again.

 

“C’mon Dr. S,” she pushed the box back under the bed, standing, “We’re not that bad off, not yet.”

 

Caleb laid back in bed, sighing, “When we are, it’ll be too late.”

 

“We have a chance, Dr. S.” Christina told him firmly, indicating for him to lay down and shifting the blankets around to cover him, “We just have to hold on a bit longer, until the medicine gets here. We’re going to get through this and neither Hershel nor I are going to give up on anyone.”

 

Caleb looked up at her knowingly, shaking his head, “Not yet.” He turned away to stifle another cough as Christina made sure he was completely covered, rolling his head back toward her, “You…you and Hershel just make sure the cell doors are closed.”

 

Christina frowned at him, “Dr. S…” Him grabbing her arm stopped her from arguing further, the fire in his eyes startling her, “Just make sure!” She stared at him in surprise before she managed a slow nod in agreement, standing straight once more when he released her. A sigh escaped her as the teen picked up her herbs and lantern, placing a cup of lukewarm tea on the bucket next to the bed.

 

“Be sure to drink that, it’ll help you rest.” She told him gently, stepping out of the cell, “Hershel or I will be back in an hour to check on you.” The cell door slid closed behind her, the unusually loud _clank_ of metal following her ominously as she walked down the cell block, reaching up to rub the ridge of her nose as she let Caleb’s words sink in. Yeah, it was great to be prepared, but for him to give up so completely like that, that was one of the last things that they needed right now…not when she and Hershel were putting so much effort into saving as many people as they possibly could. They might lose more, but that didn’t necessarily mean they were going to lose everyone.

 

“Christina?” Hershel’s voice drew the teen’s attention and she looked up, smiling faintly at the elder as he approached her, “You look troubled, did we lose another one?”

 

Christina shook her head, “Not that I noticed…but Caleb’s reaching the final stages of the virus…” she sighed, frowning deeply as she gathered her thoughts together while Hershel prompted her to continue. She cleared her throat after a minute and explained about what had happened in Caleb’s cell when she’d gone to check on him., about the gun he’d hidden under his best and his talk of losing everyone. Hershel’s face scrunched in worry, eyebrows pulling together at the news, although he didn’t say anything until she finished speaking, his head tilting to the side as she mentioned Caleb’s advice about closing everyone’s cell doors.

 

“Caleb’s got a high fever and is worried, not just about himself, but everyone else who’s suffering from this.” Hershel put a gentle hand on her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, “He just wants to be sure everyone’s safe and has given us a way to protect ourselves if we need it. Now, I hope we don’t,” he gave a faint, reassuring smile, trying to sooth the anxiety and worry that crossed her face, “But, it’s good to have it. Let’s follow his advice to close the cells first, though. It could be helpful.”

 

Christina let out a slow sigh and nodded her head in agreement, smiling faintly in return as Hershel rubbed her shoulder, “Okay…when I see one of the others, I’ll let them know to help if we need it.”

 

“Be sure to remind them to stay on alert for anyone we’ve lost already.” He told her gently, earning another nod in turn as the two splits to start closing the cell doors on either side of the first floor. None of their patients seem all too concerned as most of them are currently asleep or resting on their bunks, too busy to really notice what was happening, although Hershel and Christina make sure to check in with each of them, especially those they can’t see moving. Toward the middle of the cell block, one of the men came storming out of his cell, his whole frame shaking with the force of his gurgling coughs, blood bubbling out past his lips turning them into spluttering gags as he sways where he stands until his legs give out from under him and he collapses face downon the floor. Christina rushes to his side, putting a hand on the man’s back and checking for a pulse, only to discover there is none.

 

“Gurney,” Elijah and Sasha wheel the bed up before either Hershel or Christina can move, dropping it down to the floor so they can get the man’s body up onto it. Hershel stoops to help, seeing the two young adults are still unsteady on their own two feet and shaky as they load the body on and raise the gurney once more. As the four stands, Christina gets an uneasy shiver up her spine, like the one you get when you’re being watched, making her glance up, taking notice of the wide, frightened, bloodshot eyes staring out at them from behind the bars of the cells and from over the railings overhead.

 

“Hershel…” Christina indicates the cell block, to their audience, making the elder look up, looking around at the few patients who had stepped out of their cells to see what the commotion was about.

 

“Everyone, get back to your cells.” His voice rang out with authority as it echoed throughout the cell block while he indicated for a few of the survivors around them to get back in their cells and rest, “C’mon, y’all need rest.”

 

Christina, Elijah, and Sasha wheel the gurney out of the center of the cell block and toward the visiting room before the teen stops, turning to her brother and friend with furrowed brows.

 

“You two should go back and rest.” She looked between them with a frown, gently brushing some sweat off Elijah’s clammy cheek, “Hershel and I can take care of this, you two look like you’re about to pass out. Can you make it back to your cells?”

 

“I’ll make sure they get back.” Anna came up alongside her siblings, gently taking Elijah’s arm and ushering Sasha away from the gurney. “Just get him taken care of, Chrissy.” She smiled reassuringly at her younger sister, who gave her a grateful look in turn as she watched her lead the two away. Christina watched them go before wheeling the gurney into the visiting room, where Hershel joined her a couple of minutes later, after he’d made sure everyone had returned to their cells.

 

The duo does a brief prayer over their dead comrade, Hershel singing a short song as he took out his knife to prevent reanimation. Taking it in both hands, he raises the blade above the man’s forehead, then hesitates, staring at the other man’s bloodied, blank face. Christina watches silently from the side, frowning in understanding at knowing how hard it was to have to do this as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, which she unfolded and lay over the man’s face. Hershel gives her a faint, grateful smile and takes a deep breath, raising the knife again and driving it through the middle of the handkerchief with a morbid crunching sound.

 

“Hershel, Christina.” The rough voice behind them drew their attention and the pair turned, spotting Rick through the viewing window on the far wall, watching what they were doing; he watches as Hershel retracts his knife and wipes it off on the handkerchief, eyebrows pulling together over the bridge of his nose as Christina turns to address him.

 

“He’s the third we’ve lost.” Hershel told him solemnly, returning the knife to his pocket. Rick nods slowly, then cocks his head a little in question as Christina pushed a couple of stray hairs out of her face.

 

“We’ve been so busy, we haven’t been able to take care of them properly, but we’ve stored the bodies in an empty cell nearby.” She sighed, rubbing her neck, “Once we’ve got the time, we’ve talked about burning them out behind the blocks.”

 

Rick nods slowly as Hershel shakes his head sadly, sighing, “Yeah, that’s what it’s come to…” Rick gave him and Christina an empathy look as she glanced away quietly.

 

“Are you two okay?”

 

Christina gave Rick what she hoped was a reassuring smile, hoping to sooth away the wrinkles that appeared on his face as it constricted in worry, “Yes…we’re just trying to keep hope alive in here.” She looked back at the man they’d just lost, “Trying to keep in mind a quote he told us yesterday. Kept us going this long.”

 

Hershel nodded his head in agreement, “Because it’s very true…a sad soul can kill quicker than any germ. It was a quote by Steinbeck. It’s why we don’t want the others to see what happens…”

 

“We know they know…” Christina chewed her lip, “But…how can anyone keep hope if they’re witness to this? If it’s done right in front of them?”

 

Rick regarded the pair with a flare of respect, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips for their strength and will to keep going, to keep hope alive, “They are seeing the pair of you. They’re seeing you keeping on, doing what you can. Even with things going as they are now…even with their choices being taken away…” he trailed off, as tough recollecting something he hadn’t meant to. He rubbed his face, took a slow breath as he regarded the two once more as Hershel and Christina watched him quietly.

 

“Rick…” Christina spoke up gently, cocking her head, “When this thing is over…things aren’t going to be…like they were before, are they?”

 

Rick stares at her through the glass for a moment, as though perplexed before shaking his head. Hershel quirked a brow a bit in question as Christina gave Rick an empathetic look.

 

“Rick, I know it’s hard…you needed a break, time to heal. You got it.” She smiled gently, “You got lucky.” Rick huffed out a bit, but Christina held out a hand to stop him, “We all got lucky, I know…”

 

“There is still a plan, though.” Hershel added, leaning against the gurney, “There’s still reason for all this.”

 

Rick eyed Hershel and Christina, frowning, “You both think this is some kinda test?”

 

“Life’s a test, Rick.” Christina pointed out gently, “It always has been…it always will be. We have to be strong enough to endure and pass it.”

 

Silence enveloped the trio as this sunk in, Rick turning the idea over in his mind before he gave a small nod, then wet his lips slowly, “I need advice…about Carol.” He looked between them, looking a bit uneasy as his gaze passed over Christina, who quirked a brow quizzically at his behavior, but then pushed it away, knowing Hershel would be more than capable of giving him the advice he needed.

 

“I think I should go finish closing the cell doors.” She rounded the gurney, “You think you can handle this one on your own Hershel?”

 

The elder gave her a small smile, chuckling, “Not my first.” He reminded her, earning a smile in turn as Christina nodded her head, waving goodbye to Rick before she turned to head back into the cell block, leaving the men to talk in peace.

 

“Christina!” Anna’s voice drew her attention as soon as she walked through the door and she turned to look down the cell block to where she was motioning to her form the door of Elijah’s cell; Christina’s heart grew heavy, stomach twisting into knots as she jogged toward her sister, who ushered her into the cell. Elijah lay face down on the bed, the pillow knocked to the floor and sweat drenched face buried into the sheets, one arm still hung haphazardly over the side.

 

“What happened?” Christina asked Anna as she approached the bed, checking their brother’s vitals before the two turned him onto his back so she could shine a light into his eyes. Anna explained about how Elijah had gotten really dizzy after Christina and Hershel had taken their dead patient out of the cell block to take care of him and practically collapsed once they’d reached his cell. Christina pressed her lips together, leaning back once she’d looked him over.

 

“He’s severely dehydrated from sweating and moving around so much. He pushed himself past his limit.” She lifted her gaze to Anna, who watched with wide, worried eyes, “I’m going to need to set up an IV to balance out his fluid levels. Anna, go get me some supplies from Hershel’s cell, will you?” She told her older sister what she needed to get and watched her hurry as quickly as she could out of the cell to do as she asked. Christina returned her attention to Elijah, gently brushing more sweat from his face with a concerned frown, wondering for a moment if Sasha was suffering from the same symptoms. She would have to have Anna let Hershel know and, hopefully, he would be able to get to her in time to give her what she needed to replenish her fluids.

 

“Oh, wherever you are Daryl, Alex, I hope you get back soon…” Christina whispered the prayer under her breath, hoping against hope that the supply group was on their way. They had to be…they just had to be.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Down in the yard, Rick has joined Shawn and Maggie’s group in trying to control the crowd of walkers. Already a couple of sections of fence have started to bend inward, leaving the team to try and keep them upright with thick pieces of wood they’d gathered from the forest and Rick moves to help Sheon gather more from the yard where they’re stored while Shawn helps Maggie and Rose prop them up along the fence.

 

“How’s it looking in there?” Sheon looked up at Rick as they bent to lift another support and carry it out to where the others are; Rick smiles a bit, shifting his hands to get a better grip.

 

“Well…things’re tough up there, but, it’s looking steady.” He helped maneuver the beam through the narrow gate leading into the runs, “Hershel and Christina’re looking good, all things considered.”

 

“Just a bit tired, though, huh?” Shawn helped the other two men bring their load to its place at the fence, fitting one end on the ground and the other against the bent chain link. Rick gives a small nod in agreement, glancing over at Maggie and Rose as they made sure their support was in place, although it was evident they had heard the conversation.

 

“If any of you had the chance, would you be up there with your loved ones?” Maggie looked between Rick and the Andersons, her eyebrows pulling into a line over her nose, emphasizing her frown, “Like if it was Carl…I’m almost surprised none of you are up there with Christina, Elijah, and Anna.”

 

“All of us have to play to our strengths when it comes to situations like these.” Shawn smiled a bit in understanding, his face a mix of empathetic yet worried as he let his gaze drift toward the prison, “While I wish I could be there to help my younger children, I don’t know much in the way of medicine and would likely only hinder Christina and Hershel while they’re trying to help their patients, so I’m more needed out here to help watch the fence. Besides, I’ve got to at least keep an eye on my eldest.” He quirked a brow at Rose and chuckled as she shoved him playfully, shaking her head. Shawn smiled gently at her before returning his attention to Maggie, “We’re needed out here to watch the front while our sick are being taken care of. I trust Christina and Hershel to handle what going on inside.”

 

“And they’re trusting us to keep this fence up and our home protected.” Rose pointed out gently, looking at her friend with an understanding smile, knowing she was worried about how her father was handling things inside and if he and her husband were okay. Rose and the rest of the Andersons were just as worried about the youngest of their family being up there with this problem, but it wouldn’t do them any good sitting around and twiddling their thumbs. Just as Hershel always said, everyone had a job they had to do, and this was theirs’. They had to keep going and keep their home safe from these braindead idiots. Or any other enemy that came their way when they were vulnerable.

 

As though to emphasize this point, a walker clawing at them from under the fence grabbed Rick’s foot, yanking it out from under him; he yelped as he dropped to the ground on his ass, drawing the others’ attention. Maggie was the first to react, jumping forward to slam the blade of a hatchet into the walker’s arm. Shawn and Sheon grabbed Rick’s arms to haul him back as she continued to hack at the dead limp while Rose had an arrow trained on the walker, which continued to snarl and bare its’ teeth at them through the chain link as they got Rick free, pulling him back to his feet as he kicked the detached arm from his ankle.

 

“That’s just what we mean.” Sheon looked at Maggie as Rick dusted off his clothes, “We need every man and woman out here we can get to handle this. Who know where we’d be without you, Mag.”

 

Something in Sheon’s words resonates with Maggie, some of the tension and worry leaving her body as she gave a faint, but grateful, smile to the young man, inclining her head. Rose put a hand on her shoulder, smiling gently at her and squeezing tightly as Shawn made sure Rick was okay before clearing his throat.

 

“Well, let’s not start slacking now, we’ve got to keep this fence upright, don’t we?”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

After helping Christina with the IV and making sure Elijah was stabilized, Anna went to check in with Hershel and find out if Sasha had succumbed to dehydration just as he had. Thankfully for her, by the time she’d left her brother’s cell, Hershel had already returned and revived Sasha with an IV of her own, although unlike Elijah, the woman had passed out on the floor, which was where she was laying when Anna came to check in on her. She talked briefly with Sasha to make sure she was really okay before reporting Elijah’s state to Hershel, although she reassured him that Christina had given him an IV as well.

 

“Eli hadn’t woken up yet, though,” Anna watched Hershel’s eyebrows knit, “But Chrissy’s staying with him until he’s awake. She said if he doesn’t wake up soon, she’ll come and get you.”

 

The elder heaved a quiet sigh and nodded, knowing there was little more that could be done until they knew if Elijah would wake up. He would just have to trust that Christina would come for help if she needed to while he focused on looking out for the others.

 

“Not much more we can do for now.” He ushered Anna out of the cell, being sure to close Sasha’s door behind him to make sure she would be safe while they worked, “Well, while Christina is busy, will you help me?” He looked at Anna, who cocked her head curiously, nodding. Hershel briefly explained about Dr. S’s request to close all the cell doors just in case any of their patients died and reanimated before they were able to deal with them and Anna readily agreed to help in closing the rest of the cell doors while her little sister was busy. It would be faster for two people to do this than one, anyway and they had to keep everyone safe.

 

“Be sure to go slow.” Hershel cautioned the young woman before they split to do their work, knowing that even if Anna seemed to be one of his more energized patients, she was still a patient, suffering from the same thing as all the rest and he didn’t want her pushing herself like Elijah and Sasha. It wouldn’t do any of them good if she got dizzy and passed out in the middle of the cell block, especially if there was an attack. “And once we’re done, you should go lay down.”

 

“You should probably take your own advice, Hershel.” Anna gave him a faint smile from over her shoulder, stifling a cough behind her hand, “You’re looking almost dead on your feet.”

 

“I’m not the one who’s sick.” Hershel quipped, earning a shrug in return, “Not yet, anyway.” Anna reminded him, missing the half exasperated, half amused head shake that followed her as she took up where Christina had left off before, even going so far as to check in on a few of the other patients to see how they were doing. A lot of them are still sleeping or resting in their bunks, although they were more than cordial when they spoke to her, telling her of symptoms or things they needed Hershel or Christina to know, which she promised to pass on to their medics so they could come and take care of them. It was an easy enough task, somewhat peaceful, until a commotion on the upper levels drew Hershel and Anna’s attention, Lizzy’s voice calling for help toward the back of the cell block.

 

As she turned to look back down the long room, Anna’s heart sank into the pit of her stomach as she noticed a grey, rotted figure lumbering up behind Hershel as he was turned in the direction of the child’s calls.

 

“Hershel!” her scream echoed down the cell block, making Hershel turn as the walker let loose a low, feral snarl and pounced on him, pinning him to the floor. Anna took off toward them without a second thought, crashing into the walker from the side with enough force to send them rolling across the floor, Anna trying to grab at the walker’s hands as it snarled and tried to claw at her face, jaws snapping so loudly its teeth clanked together. In the background, she can distinctly hear people screaming, Christina’s voice intermixing in the noise as she yelled her name while Hershel implored the others to stay in their cells as the world outside her and the walker becomes just a blur of color. A sudden wave of dizziness overcomes the young woman, disorienting her enough that she hardly seems to notice when she and the walker have come to a stop or when someone’s hauling her backward off it, the world around her just a blur of color and noise that she can’t distinguish or recognize as her body retaliates against the expansion of energy it did not have. The only thing she is able to be aware of now is a burning, suffocating ache in her chest, an ache that’s steadily clawing its way up her throat to spill hot lava over her tongue, bringing with it the taste of copper and salt before it slipped past her lips with the wrenching quakes that rack her body. The world swam before her eyes, everything around her sounding like it was said from a distance as her senses steadily fell away, one by one until there was nothing left.

 

Her world went black.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The group outside was in the middle of chopping up tree trucks to use as supports for the fence when they heard the gunshot that came from inside, drawing their attention to the chaos that had unfolded in cell block A. Different levels of worry and anxiety crossed over their features, faces scrunching with emotion as they exchanged looks among themselves, Rose and Maggie’s eyes widen, anxious.

 

“Someone needs to go check that out.” Sheon rested his axe on the ground, wiping sweat from his forehead as he looked between the other four, his eyes settled on his uncle and Maggie, who were easily the most worried about what could be happening inside. “Uncle Shawn, Maggie, you two should be the ones to do it.”

 

Shawn looked at his nephew with his eyebrows pulling together, lips pursed as Rick and Rose nodded their heads in agreement. Maggie shook her head, looking down at the task before them.

 

“The fence is more important right now, we have to keep it standing.”

 

“Maggie.” Rose put a hand over hers’, leaning down to catch her gaze, “Rick, Sheon, and I can handle the fence. You and my dad should go check things out, they could really need you.”

 

Maggie met Rose’s gaze quietly, frowning to herself with misty eyes as Shawn looked slowly between her, Sheon, and Rick, as though silently asking if they were sure. Rick and Sheon gave him reassuring looks, nodding their heads in silent agreement that they could go.

 

“You three can’t just take this on your own…” he tried to argue vainly, even as his eyes kept darting toward the prison. Rose gave her rather a reassuring smile, “We can handle it, daddy, now go! Or I will!”

 

Shawn frowned at her bluff, knowing Rose wouldn’t do something like this and put herself in unnecessary danger, although his expression relaxed a little in understanding, knowing she was only trying to give him the shove he needed. He sighed, squeezing her arm gratefully as he nodded before ushering to Maggie to follow him as the two took off for the prison. The trio watched them go until they disappeared before Rick turned to Sheon and Rose.

 

“Can you two hold things down for a few minutes?” The cousins blinked in surprise at him but nodded nonetheless.

 

“Where are you going?” Sheon asked as Rick inclined his head gratefully and started toward the prison, too. He paused, briefly, to look over his shoulder to answer.

 

“Getting the extra pair of hands we need.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Anna!” Christina knelt beside her sister, a tight hold on her shoulders to keep her from faceplanting into the puddle of blood she’d vomited onto the floor. “Anna, stay with me! C’mon!” Chaos had erupted throughout the cell block after her elder sister had tackled the walker off Hershel, which was now currently feeding on the woman one of the men, Noris, had accidentally shot when his reanimated son had attacked him. It had only been Christina and Hershel’s quick reflexes that had kept the young woman from being the one the walker was munching on right now, especially when they’d noticed the fatigue that had set in, no doubt from her overexerting herself when she was sick like this. And unless Christina got Anna to the safety of her cell and got her hooked up to an IV of her own, she was at risk of becoming dehydrated like Sasha and Elijah had been earlier. Unfortunately for her, though, she would have to do this alone, since she’d convinced Hershel to go check on Lizzy to see what was wrong.

 

“C’mon Anna…” Christina pulled her sister’s arm up over her shoulders and staggered to her feet, wrapping an arm around Anna’s waist to keep her from collapsing back to the floor; she leaned into the teen subconsciously, head lulling as Christina half dragged her the short distance to her cell, which was, thankfully, less than a dozen steps away, careful to maneuver around the feasting walker on the floor as they went. Once in the cell, Christina gently laid Anna on the covers, turning her on her back so she could breath, “Just hold on, An, I’ll be right back.” She promised, carefully pushing the hair off her face and giving a faint smile before she turned to hurry out of the cell, closing the door securely behind her.

 

Footsteps overhead drew her attention and Christina lifted her gaze to the upper cells, taking a few steps out until she could see who it as that was running by; halfway down the walkway, she spotted Hershel ushering Lizzy into one of the other children’s cell, telling them something she was too far to hear before closing the door behind them and turning to hurry back the way he came.

 

“Hershel!” Christina stepped out further to see him, “What’s going on, is Lizzy okay?”

 

“She’s fine! It was Henry.” Hershel called back to her as a loud grinding clank overhead made her turn, spotting the reanimated man twisting and turning on the protective chain link between the catwalks, trying to turn onto his stomach and claw his way back onto the platform. “Christina, go, check on Glenn! He’s in Henry’s old cell.” Christina turned in that direction, spotting a figure laying on the catwalk just outside the cell door that made her heart sink. _(Anna’s gonna have to wait. Please hold on, big sister.)_ The teen prayed as she crossed to the staircase leading to the second floor, missing the sounds of someone banging at the cell block door and her father calling out to her from the other side, begging her to let him and Maggie in.

 

By the time she arrived at the cell, Glenn was barely holding onto consciousness, his whole frame shaking with the effort to take in enough air around the blood she could see bubbling up from the back of his throat. She immediately rolled him onto his side, rubbing his back to encourage him to expel as much of the blood from his airway as he possibly could so he could breathe.

 

“Please hold on, Glenn.” Christina whispered as he continued to gasp and wheeze, the color steadily draining from his face, to be replaced by a worrisome blue hue that made her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. Her eyes shoot across the cell block in search of Hershel, spotting the walkers from below had begun to climb the stairs. She spots him about halfway down as he steps out of Caleb’s cell, his face drawn and forlorn as he loads bullets into his shotgun before turning the barrel on the walkers. He hesitates just as before, his eyes sliding over a couple of cells nearby, one of which included the cell in which Lizzy and the other children were being held before his gaze found where Christina was kneeling with Glenn, her eyebrows pulling together in understanding at the conflict she can see clearly in his eyes. Hers’ slid to the guard station in the middle of the cell block before returning to Hershel, who nodded his head in understanding as he tapped the barrel of the shotgun against the metal railings of the catwalk to draw the walkers toward him. Christina lowers her head silently, squeezing her eyes shut as her prayers were chorused by the expected gunshots that echoed eerily off the stone walls around them.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The extra pair of hands Rick had had in mind had been those of Carl, who he had summoned from quarantine in the office building. Neither Rose nor Sheon were opposed to having him there to help, though, knowing any extra pair of hands they could get was helpful and would, hopefully, made their task at reinforcing the fences easier. Even more so since the sun had begun to set about that time, leaving them with very little light to work by as the walkers continued to converge and push against the fence, which required more and more support to keep it upright.

 

“You think they’re okay up there?’ Carl asked after a while as he and Rick carried another wooden post into the run, looking at his father as Sheon and Rose were reinforcing the one they’d set before. The adults nodded reassuringly.

 

“If things were getting worse up there, we would’ve heard a lot more shots than just the one.” Rick pointed out, giving his son a reassuring look over his shoulder, “Or Maggie and Shawn would’ve come to get us. Right now, we need to focus on this.”

 

Carl nodded his head in understanding as he and Rick set down the beam, propping one end against the fence and digging the other into the ground. The walkers snarled and rattled the fences from the other side, bending it further in as Sheon moved to help them. Rose heard a distinct creaking noise and turned to see what it was, spotting one of the support beams they’d set up bending under the pressure of so many walkers baring down on the fence.

 

“Guys,” Rose caught their attention, her eyes wide as she hurried to try and keep the beam from breaking; Sheon leapt over a couple more and tried to support it from underneath as the other beams on either side began to bend and splinter under the pressure. Rick and Carl hurried to help, but one of the wooden pillars cracked and split in half, falling to the ground as the fence bent down over them, walkers wedging their limbs through the spaces between the spaces they created.

 

“Shit, we can’t hold it!” Sheon abandoned the support as it splintered to grab Rose and hauled her out from under the bent fence, “Run!”

 

Rick grabbed Carl and they took off down the run as the section of fence collapsed, spilling walkers into the walkway as more filed in behind them, stepping over the first row that had fallen with the chain link as they shuffled after the four running from them. They slowed as they approached the guard tower at the east corner of the yard, Rick hurriedly unlocking it and ushering everyone in before following them through into the inner yard. The walkers filled in against the door, clawing at the tower walls and pressing into the inner fence as they spot the survivors looking at them from the other side, snarling and growling at them grotesquely as they hurriedly retreated toward the stash of weapons they kept at the front of the courtyard for just such an emergency.

 

“Should we try backing the bus up against the fence?” Rose looked at Rick, earning a frown from Sheon.

 

“We don’t have time and even if it were to hold, the walkers could move further down and bend in another part of the fence.” he pointed out, taking out an assault rifle and some magazines of ammo, which he offered to Rose, who paused and blinked.

 

“Oh no, I’m not touching that thing.” She crossed her arms, shaking her head stubbornly. Sheon frowned at her, “Rose, this is the only way we’re going to be able to get rid of the walkers. Your archery won’t be enough to take down that many and I’m not letting you get near them in your condition.” He pressed the weapon and ammo into her hands, giving her a stern stare, “You are learning how to use a gun, whether you like it or not. Now you’d best listen.” He showed her how to put the magazine into the body of the gun, how to turn off the safety and cock it to fire, instructing her how to rapid fire as the walkers knocked down the corners of the fence behind them, spilling them into the courtyard. Once he was sure she had it, Sheon picked up a rifle himself and shoved a magazine in, giving Rose a glare.

 

“They get too close to you, Rose, you turn tail and run, you understand me? No if, ands, or buts about it,” he cut her off as she opened her mouth, “Promise me!”

 

Rose jolted, almost surprised by her cousin’s intensity, having never quite seen this side of him before as she managed a slow nod. Sheon nodded his own head, telling her how to aim before they, Rick, and Carl started to fire into the crowd of walkers. Dozens dropped with each squeeze of their triggers, but the others behind them kept coming, stumbling over the bodies of those that had fallen as their sole focus was on the prey before them, mossy, broken teeth bared and soulless eyes intent on them as they took them down, only pausing long enough to reload before they continued to gun the crowd down, slowly but surely. The feel of the gun rumbling in her hands is foreign and the recoil causes an ache to zip up Rose’s arms as she tries to hold it steady, but she keeps going, unwilling to stop now when they were all needed at such a critical moment. It almost felt like the horde was infinite, like there was no possible end to this madness, no matter how much they might pray there was.

 

Almost like the perfect physical representation of their lives in this post-apocalyptic world.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time Hershel finishes taking care of the walkers, Glenn’s condition has worsened considerably; no matter how much blood he’s coughing up, it’s never enough to clear it so he can breathe, leaving him still gasping and wheezing pathetically on the floor. Christina keeps him on his side, rolling him a little so he’s partially on his front, her hand cupping his chin to keep his face off the ground while blood continues to spill past his lips, even as the blue hue is becoming more apparent with every passing second.

 

“Please Glenn, hold on!” Christina prayed quietly, brushing his damp hair out of his face as she tried to sort through her racing thoughts. There was far too much blood in Glenn’s lungs for him to expel for him to breath, meaning he needed artificial assistance if he wanted to stay alive, just as they’d tried to do with –

 

“Henry…” The teen sat up as Hershel came hurrying toward her, dropping down onto the catwalk beside her and Glenn, who he turned partially back to check his condition, lips pursing anxiously as he looked up at Christina, “He needs the air pump! He needs Henry’s pump!”

 

Hershel’s eyebrows rose in understanding and he looked over his shoulder to where he’d trapped Henry on the metal cage behind him, cursing under his breath before turning to Christina, “Try to keep him breathing as long as you possibly can, I’ll get the pump.”

 

“Be careful Hershel…” Christina told him with a brave smile as she squeezed his hand; Hershel nodded, promising he would be right back as he got up and hurried to where the walker was trapped. Christina rolls Glenn partially onto his front again, watching closely as the elder climbed through the railing onto the metal cage while Henry snarls and claws at his foot, catching Hershel’s artificial limb and sending him sprawling on the chain link beside him, where he proceeded to pin him. Hershel struggled again Henry, gripping his clawing hands in each of his own as he tried to roll him off.

 

Gunshots from below made Christina jump and her eyes dropped to the first floor as she distinctly hear glass shatter, cascading onto concrete like a heavy rain. Footsteps grew louder and from around the doorway leading into the visitor’s room, she watched as Maggie and Shawn skid into the cell block, looking around them with wide eyes as they tried to spot her, Hershel, or one of their loved ones.

 

“Daddy, Maggie!” Christina screamed for them, gaining their attention as she pointed to where Hershel was struggling with the reanimated Henry atop the metal cage. Their eyes shot up toward the wrestling pair and Maggie immediately raised her gun to eyelevel, aiming it for Henry’s head.

 

“No, don’t shoot!” Hershel warned, looking over his shoulder as best he can so he can see his daughter while Shawn runs for the nearest staircase, taking the steps two at a time, “We need the bag for Glenn!”

 

“Maggie, go help Christina, I’ve got your dad!” Shawn calls to the young woman as he rounds a corner and hurries over to assist Hershel, withdrawing his switch blade along the way; Maggie watches him, hesitant for just a split second before she nodded and holstered her gun. Christina called for her from where she knelt with Glenn outside cell 100, moving out of the way so she can support her husband’s head, watching her eyes widen at the blue hue deepening on his face.

 

“Daddy, hurry!” Maggie’s voice broke desperately, eyes misting with tears as she watched Christina pat Glenn’s back, hard, in an effort to clear his airway, “He’s turning blue!”

 

“Help Christina keep his airway clear!” Hershel called back as Shawn crawled under the railing onto the mash top behind Henry, quickly grabbing him and stabbing his knife through the base of his skull, “We’re on our way!” With Shawn’s help, Hershel rolled Henry’s body off him and the two hurriedly extracted the air pump before crawling back onto the catwalk together and rejoining Glenn and the women.

 

“Turn him over.” Hershel instructed, attaching a new tube to the pump as Shawn helped Maggie and Christina turn Glenn over as he jerked and twitched, gasping desperately for air. “Shawn, you and Maggie hold his arms down, Christina keep his head still and mouth open.” Maggie whimpered as she complied, pressing her husband’s arm flush to his side as Shawn did the same, watching Christina cup the back of Glenn’s head with one hand, his chin with the other, forcing it open so Hershel could start to slide the tube down his throat. Glenn struggled against them, his body continuing to jerk as his throat constricted against the intrusion. “Come on, son, you know how this works.” Hershel spoke as calmly as he was able, encouraging Shawn to rub the young man’s throat gently to help him relax, “Just relax, okay, and stay with us. Stay with us.” Glenn continued to struggle against them, trying to turn his head against Christina’s hands, but she held fast as he gagged on his own blood and the tube being forced into his lungs. It isn’t until the tube is properly in place and Hershel pumps the first bit of air into his body that he finally relaxed, his head lulling back against the floor and eyelids drooping as the energy left his body; the four sighed out in relief, a few small tears escaping down Maggie’s cheeks as she smiled at her husband while Christina gently released him and Shawn sat back, clapping a careful hand on Hershel’s shoulder.

 

“You’re gonna be okay….” He sighed deeply, looking gratefully at the Anderson patriarch as Shawn nodded his head in agreement, “We’re gonna be okay….”

 

Christina sat back, too, letting out a slow sigh before she turned a critical eye on Shawn and Maggie, “We didn’t want the two of you coming in here….”

 

Shawn gave his youngest a small, apologetic smile, “We know…but we had to.” He looked gently at Maggie as she stroked Glenn’s cheek tenderly, “We had to make sure you were all okay after we heard that gunshot…” he reached over to take Christina’s hand, squeezing gently as she let out a slow, half exasperated, half grateful sigh, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

 

“Why can you never stay put…?” she murmured, missing the half smile that tugged at her father’s lips, “How can I when my kids are hurt or in danger?” He kissed the crown of her head, “You kids always come first, no matter what, Chrissy, and I’ll do everything I can to protect you. Nothing will change that.” He could feel her smile a bit against his shoulder and he smiled gently before he looked around, noticing they were missing a couple of people.

 

“Are Anna and Elijah okay?” he turned his attention back to Christina, whose eyes immediately popped open, widening in realization. Before he could even open his mouth, the teen was halfway down the stairs, calling that she needed to check on Anna now, leaving Shawn to blink after her, his eyebrows knitting in concern as he turned his attention to Hershel. The elder man smiled tiredly, nodding after her.

 

“Why don’t you go after her and make sure your kids are okay, we can handle things here.” He promised, pumping another puff of air into his son-in-law’s lungs to emphasize his point; Shawn inclined his head gratefully, “Thank you, Hershel. If you or Maggie need anything, don’t be afraid to call.” Hershel chuckled and nodded, making a shooing motion to tell Shawn to just go. Shawn chuckled, bemused, and smiled gratefully at him before he went after his youngest daughter, hoping against hope that the worst of their problems were now behind them.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The situation outside is just about wrapped up now, much to the Grimes’ and Andersons’ relief, as they gun down the last of the horde that had broken through the fence and flooded the courtyard, allowing a short reprieve to catch their breath before they had to start picking through to ensure all of the walkers were dead. Night had fallen by this time, although the walkers that had managed to survive from their gunfire were loud enough to lead them to where they were trapped so they could silence them once and for all. Thankfully for the team, though, there are a seldom few who’d managed to survive, making it easy for them to find and deal with the last of them without them having to extend more energy than they needed to. As they’re finishing up, the sound of a car drawing closer caught their attention and the four looked up in time to spot a van making its’ way toward the gate, carrying, much to their relief, Daryl and the rest of his supply team.

 

“We’re gonna be okay.” Carl smiled as they switched gears to go let the team in at the gate, looking up at his dad, who sighed in relief and nodded. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

 

Tyreese is out of the van the second it’s through the gate, looking between the adults as Carl closes it behind them, “Sasha, how is she?”

 

“Slow down, Tyreese,” Sheon held out a reassuring hand as Daryl stepped out of the van behind Tyreese, hugging Rose tight as she practically tackled him in a hug, “We don’t know the situation…you’re going to have to go look for yourself.”

 

Tyreese’s eyes shot back toward Daryl and Michonne, the former of whom looked up from his girlfriend, “Don’t wait for us, go! We’ll handle things out here.”

 

Tyreese nodded gratefully and took off for the prison as Bob grabbed the bags and followed him to bring the medicine inside. Sheon glances in the car, noticing they’re missing a member of the team.

 

“Guys…where’s Alex?” he looks at Michonne and Daryl, furrowing his brows. The pair glance up, at each other, before Daryl drops his gaze sadly and Michonne sighs heavily. Rose feels her heart sink in realization as she grips Daryl’s arm tightly, blinking back the tears that sting that back of her eyes. Sheon frowns, looking at Rick and Carl quietly before the young man sighed, running a hand slowly through his hair, “Let’s keep this quiet for now, at least until everyone’s feeling better…we can’t have Anna getting worse if she becomes depressed…”

 

Everyone nodded their heads in quiet agreement, knowing they needed to let Anna focus on getting better and pulling through this. Anna would be devastated when she found out, which was why it would be best to wait until she was at least feeling better before they dropped that bombshell on her.

 

“Well…c’mon, let’s head on back.” Sheon indicated for everyone to head up to the prison, “It’s been a long day…let’s head inside, we’re going to need sleep for tomorrow. I’ll take watch tonight.”

 

Michonne nodded and climbed into the car to drive it up to the courtyard as the rest of the group followed at a slower pace. Sheon, Rick, Carl, and Rose make sure to check the walkers they’d gunned down to make sure there weren’t any that were still alive before allowing themselves the chance to head in to rest, Sheon following Rick, Michonne, and Carl into the cell block to grab a light and blanket to take with him into the guard tower while Rose gently led Daryl away to the RV, sensing how deeply troubled Alex’s death had made him. Even knowing and trusting their group as much as he did, she knew he didn’t like to break down in front of everyone when he was upset. No doubt witnessing it was what had hit him the hardest, something Rose was all too aware of, especially when it came to that helpless feeling at the moment it happened, of knowing you couldn’t’ve done something to help them no matter how much you wanted to. She knew he would have done anything to help Alex in that moment, even if it had cost him his own life, something that both warmed and twisted Rose’s heart all at the same time, even more so considering how badly he felt for not doing more to help.

 

No matter how you looked at it, Daryl was more of a tender heart than first believed, something that both endured and hurt Rose all at the same time, knowing how much he really cared for them, even if she wished she could take away his pain and make him feel better. The best she could do now, though, was try to be there and talk to him about it, reassure him it wasn’t his fault and get him to understand that. Better said than done, but…she was going to try. She had to. If not for her and Daryl, then for Alex, at least…he wouldn’t want Daryl to blame himself for his death, not him or anyone else. Daryl already carried the guilt of not helping Sophia or Merle before they’d died, and it wasn’t fair for him to carry anymore, not when it wasn’t his fault. And Rose knew, from the bottom of her heart, that he was the last one who was at fault in something like this.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

A majority of the night is spent discussing what had happened during the group’s trip to the veterinary school as Daryl discloses what had caused them to have been gone for as long as they had been and everything they’d had to do to secure a new vehicle before they had even arrived at their destination. Although it was a surprise to hear about such a large horde being out there somewhere nearby, it was not the worst thing to have happened to the team, not by a long shot, not in regard to how Rose could see it affected Daryl on a deep, emotional level. No, it most definitely had to have been Alex’s death itself…especially in how it occurred. Daryl didn’t have to say it aloud for Rose to know how much he’d wished he’d made sure Alex hadn’t been in that position, especially knowing what Bob had done, had sacrificed him for. Letting him die for something like that…that was something Daryl, nor Rose for that matter, could either understand or morally condone.

 

But, beyond that, Daryl still carried guilt for what had happened, and Rose did her best to convince him he did nothing wrong, long into the late hours of the night, until they both fell asleep. The following morning, Rose awoke shortly after sunrise alone, although she can’t quite say she’s completely surprised. No matter how Daryl felt, physically or mentally, his schedule had not changed in the entire time they had known one another, and she knew he would haven rose at dawn to go check the animal traps outside the fences and get started on his daily chores. No matter how much she wished he would take it easy when he was upset or not feeling his best, Rose knew her boyfriend’s stubbornness all too well.

 

 _(Well…even if I wish he would take it easy sometimes, him being so strong-willed is enduring.)_ Rose thought to herself as she tied the laces on her sneakers and pulled her hair back into a ponytail before grabbing her weapons, _(I really do love that stubborn mule.)_ A smile tugged at the corners of her lips at the thought as she walked around the RV, strapping her quiver and bow to her torso, her gaze sweeping the fence as she crossed the courtyard; down by the garden, she spots Rick and Carl working on the crops. In the corner of the courtyard where she, Carl, Sheon, and Rick had left the dead walkers, Hershel, Christina, and Shawn had come out of cell block A, looking about half as bad as any of the corpses they had taken down, and were helping Michonne and Daryl load the bodies onto the pull cart attached to their only Jeep so they could take them out into the woods to burn them. And, judging by how busy everyone seemed, Rose would venture a guess that no one had been available to relieve Sheon from his guard duty from last night. At least, not yet.

 

 _(Haven’t been on guard duty in a while.)_ Rose mused to herself, smiling at the group as she walked by on her way to the tower, “’Mornin’ guys.”

 

“Good morning, Rosie.” Shawn smiled at her, unintentionally emphasizing the bags and wrinkles around his eyes, “Going to help Rick and Carl in the garden?”

 

“Nope,” Rosie turned, walking backward as she spoke, “Thought I’d relieve Sheon of guard duty since he’s been up there all night.” Daryl glanced up and Rose smiled, “One of the easier jobs around here I can do without everyone worrying about me, isn’t it?”

 

Shawn chuckled his agreement, nodding, “True, just be careful, it’s pretty high. Be sure not to knock yourself out up there.” He joked, earning a chuckle of amusement from the others as Rose shook her head, bemused, “I should really be saying that to you, Chrissy, and Hershel, daddy, since you’re the ones who look about ready to collapse.”

 

“Hey, we got sleep!” Christina objected, glaring playfully after her elder sister, who grinned teasingly back at her, “Yeah, I’ll believe that when the three of you aren’t each sporting a pair of bags under your eyes like the latest fashion craze. Although, to be honest, it looks a bit better than blood splatter and guts.” Rose turned back around as she reached the gate, “I’ll be talking to Anna later on and if I hear any of you haven’t taken at nap, at the very least, I will _make_ you.”

 

“Sounds a lot like mama.” Christina giggled as she smiled at her father, who nodded his head in agreement, “Yes, she does. And you know she would follow through with it, too.” He playfully booped the teen’s nose, making her giggle once more as the last walker was loaded onto the cart.

 

“I’m about to head out.” Michonne climbed up into the Jeep, looking between Christina and the men, “Any of you want to come?”

 

The four looked between each other before Hershel and Christina raised their hands, “We will.” Michonne smiled, indicating for them to get in as Shawn chuckled.

 

“After what you two went through in A, I think you’ve more than earned a chance to get out of the prison for a bit.” Shawn helped Christina into the back of the Jeep, patting the body of the car as Michonne started her up and pulled away. “Be careful out there, Chrissy and listen to Hershel and Michonne, understand?” Shawn called as he and Daryl walked up to the gate to watch them go.

 

“So,” Shawn turned to face the other man with a smile once the Jeep was out of sight, “There was something you wanted to talk about, right?”

 

Daryl turned to face the Anderson patriarch, inclining his head in a silent nod of confirmation.


End file.
